Papiers Froissés : Trilogie
by D.Would
Summary: UA - Harry, ayant "Le goût du Monsieur", aspire une carrière d'écrivain depuis toujours. Mais l'homosexualité, c'est un peu "Tolérance Zéro". Entre "Ces Brouillons Amoureux" avec Cédric et "Son Huis-Clos" avec Draco, arrivera-t-il à atteindre ses rêves ?
1. Chapitre 1, Partie 1

¤ Et si avant d'être une fanfiction, il s'agissait à prime abord d'un message de tolérance ? ¤

**Papiers Froissés**

_" Le héros de roman est un être de papier, un vivant sans entrailles..." (Paul Valéry)_

Sous-titre : Ou le goût du Monsieur.

**Written by Dairy22**

* * *

**Résumé** : UA – Harry est un garçon de dix-sept ans, aspirant à des rêves d'écrivain, qui vit encore sous la tutelle de son oncle et sa tante. Ceux-ci se font un malin plaisir à le persécuter. Son seul crime ? Être homosexuel. Tandis qu'une chaleur sans précédent s'abat sur Little Whinging, un nouvel arrivant saura apporter un semblant de fraîcheur. Mais qui est-il vraiment ?

**Disclamer** : Les noms, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre merveilleuse J.K. Rowling qui a su hisser Harry Potter au rang de chez d'œuvre littéraire – dit pour jeunesse – mais qui émerveille aussi les plus grands !

**Couple** : Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy. [HP & DM]. Il s'agit d'un Slash qui inclut relation intime entre personne du même sexe – en particulier des hommes – alors pour ceux qui ne sont toujours pas avertis, je leur conseillerai fortement de quitter cette page si les couples homosexuels les dérangent.

**Genre** : Une romance peut-être pas comme les autres agrémentée d'humour avec un soupçon de tristesse.

**Rating** : M – Scènes de charmes * Lemon * à prévoir.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : 15. Néanmoins, je préviens que cette fanfiction pourra être suivit d'une seconde partie de 15 chapitres également. Mais cela reste à voir... Si cela arrive, le tout sera posté à la suite sous le même titre !

**Posté le** : 12 Août 2009.

**Bêta lectrice** : Manelor & revus par Raphaël.

**Note de l'auteur** : Comment écrire quelque chose de juste ? Je l'ignore cordialement. Mais j'ai essayé, avec les armes que j'avais en main, de me rendre crédible aux yeux de la majorité des lecteurs. Pour cela, j'ai recadré les péripéties d'Harry Potter dans un milieu étranger au sien. Le monde Moldu sera le seul qu'il n'aura jamais connus et aucune magie n'y sera présente. Je tenais à souligner ce fait car certain seront peut-être déconcertés par ce changement brusque de milieu. Il s'agit d'un UA (Univers Alternatif) donc ne cherchez pas à améliorer la situation des personnages par un fameux coup de baguette magique ! Cependant, les noms de certains personnages crées par J.K. Rowling réapparaîtront et seront également inscrits dans le récit. Je tenterai malgré tout de respecter leur identité d'origine même si je leur ôte leur pouvoir de sorcier. Ici, vous serez les seuls magiciens car en déposant un commentaire vous ferez avancer les choses. Bonne lecture à vous, Dairy22.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Nondum amabam, et amare amabam_. Je n'aimais pas encore, pourtant je brûlais d'envie d'aimer

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**M**r et Mrs Dursley vivaient dans un quartier résidentiel assez tranquille de la banlieue de Londres. Leur maison, se situant au 4 Privet Drive, était tout à fait coquette et propre aux lois que s'imposaient les femmes au foyer des environs. Les Dursley aimaient plus que tout afficher une image de famille irréprochable qu'on voyait souvent sur les paquets de céréales du comté. Le père, Vernon Dursley avait sa propre entreprise de perceuses, nommée la Grunnings, pour les hommes adeptes du bricolage. Sa femme, Pétunia, n'avait pas vraiment de profession excepté celle de commère à plein temps qui, croyez-moi, demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Leur fils Dudley, présentait déjà un certain embonpoint qu'il cachait sous ses gants de boxes offert peu avant son seizième anniversaire. Voici le portrait lisse de la famille Dursley qui reposait religieusement sur le manteau de la cheminée du living-room.

Mais nous savons tous qu'il y a toujours des failles dans un système, quel qu'il soit. Ici, le problème n'était pas du tout lié à de l'endettement provoqué par des crédits à répétition, ni même à une lubie étrange tel du rock acrobatique ou encore un cadavre planqué sous l'escalier qui répandait une odeur pestilentielle. Non, rien de tout cela. Le secret qu'ils cachaient depuis des années maintenant se trouvait dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Cette pièce était un peu comme leur boîte de Pandore. Personne ne devait l'ouvrir sous peine d'un terrible malheur, car à l'intérieur se trouvait le plus effroyable des pêchés et celui-ci pouvait se résumer en un mot, ou plutôt, un prénom : Harry.

Harry était leur neveu, hérité d'un terrible accident de voiture qui avait mené ses parents à la mort la plus sûre. C'était désormais un jeune de garçon de dix-sept ans qui passait le plus clair de son temps à lire des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. Sa carte d'adhérent était son seul passeport vers le monde extérieur et il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Souvent cloîtré dans sa minuscule chambre, il faisait parcourir ses iris couleur émeraude sur les feuilles des ouvrages qu'il lisait, tournant les pages au fil des minutes. C'était un adolescent assez studieux qui récoltait les mérites de la plupart de ses professeurs ainsi que la jalousie de certains de ses camarades. Cependant, ses atouts physiques laissaient croire qu'il avait un fort succès auprès des filles. Peut-être. Mais il n'en profitait pas.

En fait, il préférait de loin les hommes. Un jour, pour plaisanter, il avait dit qu'il avait le goût du Monsieur. Cette phrase était restée en lui comme gravée dans la pierre. Plus tard, il avait commencé à écrire un livre autobiographique dans lequel il se plongeait tous les soirs dès son retour du lycée. Il retranscrivait chacune de ses émotions avec une sollicitude scrupuleuse. Aucun événement de la journée ne lui échappait ; des crises de colère de Dudley aux marmonnements incessants de sa tante Pétunia. C'était ainsi. Quand Harry avait achevé d'écrire ses pensées, il prenait grand soin de cacher son livre – ou plutôt son cahier – sous une latte du parquet qui s'ouvrait avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis il dormait. Enfin, il était censé…

Un étage plus bas, après le dîner, Mr Dursley suivait toujours le journal télévisé en faisant des commentaires sur la politique que menait le pays. Dudley avait sa grosse tête enfoui dans le frigidaire et acquiesçait la bouche pleine. Pétunia se contentait de vérifier si tous les voisins avaient bien garé leur voiture afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise le lendemain matin. C'était toujours comme ça chez les Dursley. On se levait, partait, puis revenait. Ils faisaient de leur vie une véritable routine. Tout ça sans Harry bien sûr. Car Harry était un peu la plaie de leur souffrance, le bouc émissaire à qui l'on incombait toutes les fautes, le terrible secret qu'ils gardaient pour ne pas être sujet à la honte que cela engendrerait…

Le jour où les Dursley apprirent par hasard l'homosexualité d'Harry, ils en firent une affaire d'état. Dudley s'était mis à ricaner en caressant ses gros poings roses, se disant alors qu'Harry venait de lui fournir une autre raison de le persécuter. La tante Pétunia s'était littéralement étranglée avec le thé qu'elle buvait, secouant alors son long cou dans tous les sens. L'oncle Vernon était passé de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables pour finir dans un violet soutenu. Ensuite, il avait hurlé des tas de choses. Des choses qui étrangement, firent mal au cœur à Harry et dont il se souvenait encore. Le jeune garçon savait pourtant que les Dursley étaient intolérants. Mais la réalité fut d'autant plus frappante et dure à accepter. Harry se réfugia sous un masque d'impassibilité tandis que son intérieur se craquelait sous ses paroles remplies de venin.

Puis, Vernon avait prit la décision de jeter Harry à la porte. Mais, au moment même où ils déposèrent sa valise sur le palier, un voisin arrosant sa pelouse dans la nuit les avaient surpris et avait posé une multitude de questions. Des questions qu'auraient préférés éviter les Dursley pour la réputation qu'ils s'efforçaient à entretenir tout comme la pelouse de leur jardin. Alors Harry était resté.  
Celui-ci se demandait ce qui était pire : Se retrouver à la rue parce que ses convictions n'étaient pas les même ? Ou vivre avec des gens qui faisaient semblant qu'il n'existait pas, par principe ? Depuis ce fameux jour, Harry demeurait discret, ne sortant de sa chambre que pour se ravitailler en nourriture, partir aux toilettes ou dans la salle de bain. La plupart du temps, il séjournait à la bibliothèque municipale, seul lieu qu'évitait soigneusement Dudley et sa bande horrifiés par toutes les ondes culturelles qui s'en dégageaient. En somme, son sanctuaire.

Une fois la nuit tombée, il restait allongé dans son lit étroit, les mains derrière la nuque à fixer le plafond criblé de trous divers dû à l'usure du temps à travers ses lunettes rondes. Il s'imaginait déjà vivre à des lieus de Privet Drive, sans les Dursley ; Publier son livre et se garantir ainsi un certain succès à la Oscar Wilde ; Récolter des sommes astronomiques et les donner à des organismes qui luttaient contre la faim dans le monde et la maltraitance des enfants. Puis il revenait sur terre en se disant que ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'était qu'Harry, le petit garçon homosexuel rejeté de tous et martyrisé par certains. Oui s'était bien là, le résumé de sa triste vie. Et elle restera longtemps ainsi, ou du moins il le croyait…

Un bruit survînt soudainement dans l'obscurité. Privet Drive était toujours enveloppé d'un manteau noir d'encre parsemé de quelques nuages opaques, tels des volutes de fumées d'argent se mouvant dans le ciel. La Lune brillait au-dessus des toits propres des maisons environnantes, reflétant parfois son éclat sur les vitres des véhicules stationnés près de leur garage respectif. Les réverbères, par leur halot de lumière, laissaient deviner la silhouette élastique d'un chat faisant du vagabondage nocturne.

Harry se redressa immédiatement de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre avec un sourire peint sur la figure. Il recula un peu pour laisser passer l'intrus qui avait escaladé le mur du jardin. Un autre garçon, les cheveux d'un châtain brillant au clair de Lune posa pied à terre. Il était grand et avait déjà une certaine carrure pour son jeune âge. Ses yeux possédaient une tendre couleur ambre et son visage était séparé par un nez droit. Il avait mit une tenue décontractée qui ne lui allait pas. Selon Harry, il était d'une nature trop élégante pour se vêtir si simplement. Mais Cédric s'en fichait.

Oui, son nom était Cédric. Il vivait quelques rues plus loin sur Magnolia Crescent, avec ses deux parents qui le portaient dans la plus haute estime. Sa maison faisait partie des plus spacieuses du quartier et grâce à ça, les Dursley faisaient semblant – ou non – de les respecter même s'ils ignoraient que Cédric passait la plupart de ses nuits dans le lit tiède de leur neveu…

Cédric s'approcha rapidement d'Harry en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les lames de parquet qui grinçaient, les connaissant déjà toutes par cœur à force d'avoir séjourné dans cette pièce. Il captura furtivement les lèvres de l'autre garçon avant de souffler d'une voix hachée :

- Tu m'as manqué Harry. J'en pouvais plus d'attendre comme ça…

- Je m'en rends bien compte. Mais ma tante a tenu à regarder sa stupide émission de télé-réalité qui s'achevait que tard dans la soirée alors…

- Oui je sais, je ne pouvais pas venir avant ça. Maugréa Cédric en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son amant. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir attendre ton coup de fil et de grimper dans ces fichues fleurs pour te voir. On n'est pas comme les autres mais nous avons aussi le droit d'aimer ! Je trouve ça stupide de devoir se cacher pour…

- Chut !

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir du premier étage de la maison. Harry et Cédric restèrent figés, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, leurs cœurs battant la chamade. Harry avait tendu l'oreille comme pour guetter le moindre bruit survenant à l'autre bout de la maison.

- Cela doit être Dudley qui va chercher sa collation de minuit. Murmura Harry au bout d'un moment. Il m'exaspère parfois.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul. Rappelle moi pour quelle raison je ne peux pas lui casser la figure ? Demanda Cédric Digorry en s'allongeant sur le lit d'Harry.

- On en a déjà parlé. Répondit-il en le rejoignant. On doit profiter de chaque instant qui nous est offert Cédric car ils sont rares et le seront de plus en plus…

- Pourquoi ? Coupa subitement l'autre garçon avec un air paniqué.

- Dans quelques jours le correspondant français de Dudley viendra à la maison pour les vacances d'été. Je ne sais pas d'où il sort car mon oncle à soigneusement éviter de m'en parler. Je pense qu'il nous compliquera la tâche. Ce que je crains le plus, c'est qu'il doive dormir dans ma chambre. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, il s'installera dans la pièce réservé à la tante Marge lorsqu'elle vient en vacances ici. Et…

- Merde. Persifla Cédric en passant sa main dans ses cheveux souples. Je crois que je vais devenir fou de devoir attendre à tout bout de champ. Et puis, ça reste flou entre nous. Tu ne veux pas officialiser notre relation mais ça ne te dérange pas de finir tes nuits dans mes bras. Je ne te comprends pas Harry.

- Moi non plus. Alors embrasse-moi.

Cédric tordit ses lèvres comme s'il s'apprêtait à riposter mais il se jeta finalement sur la bouche d'Harry avec avidité. Harry eut un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Cédric lui quémander l'accès vers son antre buccal. C'était toujours comme ça avec Cédric. Il jouait au type mécontent les premières minutes et dès qu'ils entamaient les contacts charnel, il ne pouvait plus tenir ne serait-ce qu'un discours cohérent !

Harry passa la pulpe de se doigts dans les boucles brunes de l'autre garçon tandis que celui-ci mordillait la peau de son cou comme un vampire aurait très bien pu le faire. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit étroit d'Harry, prenant moult précautions pour ne pas faire trop de bruits. De plus, la couchette d'Harry grinçait lorsqu'on mettait tout son poids à droite – ou plutôt du côté du mur – alors ils faisaient en sorte de se serrer un maximum dans un des recoins pour faire l'amour même si cette position paraissait inconfortable. La plupart du temps, Harry et Cédric s'allongeait sur le côté, l'un derrière l'autre, afin de se donner des coups de reins sans entendre les grincements répétitifs du mobilier ayant franchit le cap de l'usité.

Le front d'Harry était perlé de sueur tandis que ses ongles agrippaient fermement l'oreiller et qu'il serrait les dents afin de ne pas crier. Cédric lui imposait un rythme effréné dont lui seul avait le secret. Le mouvement de leur deux corps nus provoquait des claquements de peau ou des bruits de succions qu'Harry craignait qu'on puisse entendre en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Plus vite. Arriva t-il à articuler.

Cédric obéit à sa requête sans discuter, tenant fermement ses hanches pour avoir plus d'emprise sur lui. Il trouvait que son intimité était faite pour accueillir un corps étranger – mais plus précisément un homme – et Cédric se félicitait d'être celui-là. Rapidement, un plaisir électrique secoua leur deux corps et ils interprétèrent ceci comme un orgasme. Puis une douce chaleur prit le relais, les berçant jusqu'au lendemain…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Quelques heures plus tard, le Soleil s'infiltra à travers les rideaux vaporeux de la chambre d'Harry qui était toujours endormis sous les larges couvertures en patchwork, son corps collé à celui de Cédric. Le facteur passa dès l'aube comme à son habitude et déposa le courrier après avoir salué quelques voisins partant sur leur lieu de travail dans la capitale. A ce moment précis, le jet d'eau de la douche s'actionna et Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Les Dursley étaient réveillés. Il se releva avec précipitation, puis mit un caleçon propre se trouvant dans son armoire.

Dans le lit, Cédric n'avait pas bougé et grommelait des choses insensées dont Harry ne prêta guère attention. Il rassembla les vêtements de son amant et les déposa de l'autre côté du lit sans souffler mot. Cédric, à peine réveillé, arqua un sourcil en guise d'étonnement et toisa Harry d'un petit air conspirateur. Ils savaient tous deux que le matin, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une phrase, aussi banale soit-elle. Alors Cédric se leva après de nombreuses réticences et finit par enfiler son jean.

Plus tard, il embrassa une dernière fois Harry et sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui n'était pas vraiment haute.  
Harry referma la fenêtre le plus doucement possible et pria pour que sa tante ne l'aperçoive pas dans le jardin, la mine éméchée. Le jeune homme fit son lit avec un soin tout particulier comme s'il effaçait les preuves d'un crime effroyable. Ensuite, il fila dans la salle de bain dès qu'il la sût vide. Il s'aspergea d'eau pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que son oncle Vernon décide de lui couper l'eau chaude prétextant qu'il effectuait du gaspillage sur leurs dos. Harry se sécha rapidement et s'habilla dans le même calme apparent. Il savait qu'il était en retard.

Tous les matins il se devait de préparer le petit-déjeuner puis faire la vaisselle. Il descendit un étage plus bas et commença à mettre la poêle sur le feu pendant qu'il cherchait dans le frigidaire les différents ingrédients. Dudley l'épiait du regard, cherchant la moindre faute dont il pouvait se servir pour s'en prendre à lui. En se retournant pour déposer les couverts sur la table, Harry constata que les Dursley étaient endimanchés. Pourquoi étaient-ils si bien habillés ? Harry s'apprêtait à poser la question mais se ravisa à la dernière minute afin de maintenir la paix sociale dans ce foyer. Il contourna Dudley et sortit du living-room dès qu'il eu finit de préparer le repas. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre, son oncle l'interpella :

- Nous sortons pour aller chercher le correspondant français de Dudley à la gare. Il restera ici durant toutes les vacances d'été. Fais-toi le plus discret possible au point qu'il ne sache même pas que tu existe. Me suis-je montré suffisamment clair ? Gronda l'oncle Vernon. Et pas la peine de traîner ton petit regard vicieux sur lui. Les homosexuels, tous des tares de la société…

Harry sentit un flot de haine se déverser hors de lui. Il serrait fort ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il ne préféra rien répondre et monta s'isoler dans sa chambre alors qu'une colère folle irradiait de sa personne. Il claqua la porte de son sanctuaire et s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Cédric avait raison : même s'ils étaient différents, ils avaient le droit d'aimer. Il s'accroupit à même le sol dans une position que certains religieux adoptaient et sortit son livre de la latte du parquet joint de son stylo fétiche. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et ouvrit le cahier en se rendant compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques pages. Il prit alors la décision d'en entamer un autre, plus structuré encore que le précédent et qui sera regroupé par thème et non pas comme un vulgaire journal intime. Il prit dans son armoire un cahier neuf qu'il avait acheté avec ses propres économies. Il se réinstalla à sa place et commença à écrire :

« Je recommence mon livre comme on recommence une vie. Parce que lorsque je suis né, j'avais déjà dix-sept ans. J'ai sillonné quelques recoins du globe. J'ai parcouru la vaste étendue des sentiments. Aujourd'hui, on ne me considère plus comme un homme mais comme une chose. J'ai aimé, je suis mort ; j'ai vécu, je m'emporte. Malgré tout, j'écrirai au masculin pour affirmer ce que je suis et souligner mon identité parmi cette masse d'individus. Je me veux unique. Alors je retranscrirai ici des choses que peut-être personne n'a jamais pensées parce que tout sort de mon esprit – ou plutôt de mon cœur. Très tôt on m'a appris que chacun avait ses spécificités et que de par ce fait, nous ne voyions pas le monde de la même façon. C'est en quelque sorte, le principe de l'idiosyncrasie. Mes yeux ne voient qu'injustices, vices et corruptions. Les vôtres ne doivent voir que sublime, luxe et volupté.

Peut-être qu'un jour on se demandera qui je suis. En tout cas, je l'espère même si j'en doute fort. Alors vous pourrez dire à vos enfants que je n'ai pas de nom ; que je suis juste un anonyme sur cette planète qui chante une chanson à tût tête. Je n'ai pas d'identité parce qu'aux yeux du monde entier je ne suis rien ; pas même ma famille le nierait. Je suis un individu anonyme. Alors j'écris pour oublier et surtout me faire comprendre – de moi-même évidemment – car cet ouvrage ne sortira jamais de son sanctuaire. Parcourir ces quelques pages, reviendrai à relire le journal de mes émotions. Mon quotidien. Le périodique de mes sentiments. Je dis ça, cependant je crois – non j'en suis sûr – je n'ai encore jamais aimé. Je suis humain ce qui est synonyme d'être foncièrement contradictoire. Mon cœur chancelle, vibre mais ne bat pas dans les bras de l'homme que je côtoie en ce moment. Et ça lui fait mal.

J'en prends conscience mais je reste un éternel égoïste. Je ne veux pas me forcer à vivre une idylle avec quelqu'un si moi-même je ne me sens pas transporté sur une autre planète. J'ai envie de me sentir revivre à travers un autre. Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de connaître l'amour. Car selon moi, il s'agit d'une notion néfaste faite pour les plus utopistes d'entre nous. Il y a quelques temps, j'avais écris un petit libelle là-dessus. Je vais le recopier pour ne pas le perdre et me dire qu'un jour – en relisant ce passage- j'avais une vision très pessimiste de la chose.

- L'amour est un sentiment volatile. Un parfum. Une odeur. Une émotion pleine de vigueur. Un nouveau souffle. Une vie. L'amour en lui-même est en quelques sortes un but. Un objectif. Un rêve. Une envie. L'amour nous construit. Mais mis à mal, nous détruit. Parce qu'il nous brûle à petit feu, qu'il nous consume comme des feuilles jetées dans un âtre ardent. Comme un gaz, il emplit nos poumons et nous fait mourir sans qu'on puisse le sentir. Comme le poison, il coule dans nos veines. Nous ne pouvons plus lutter. Nous sommes morts ; nous avons aimés. – Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une analyse bien triste. Mais mon cœur l'est.

L'amour est en lui-même une notion trop subtile pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'imagine toujours qu'il s'agit d'un somptueux parfum, crée de toute pièce par un alchimiste de renom, prenant alors une pincée de ci et de ça. L'amour est déjà compliqué alors, lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiment entre personne du même sexe, on est encore plus chamboulé. J'ai découvert mon homosexualité un peu trop tard pour pouvoir le cacher. Et j'en ai toujours souffert à cause du regard des autres. J'espère qu'un jour – oui un jour- je pourrais sortir dehors et ne plus avoir honte de ce que je suis et de mes goûts. Oui j'ai le goût du Monsieur et je le crierai sur les toits s'il le fallait. Néanmoins, je me tais pour l'instant. Par peur. Peur du rejet et de l'abandon. Selon moi, l'homosexualité n'est pas une réaction face à la vie, contrairement à ce que certains de mes contemporains s'imaginent. C'est juste une façon de vivre. Respectez-là tant que vous vous respectez vous-même. Quand l'amour frappe de plein fouet, il n'y a ni couleur de peau, ni religion, ni sexe. Juste deux âmes qui s'unissent à la perfection. Et un beau jour j'espère que je le connaîtrais ce fameux amour…»

Harry dû arrêter d'écrire car la portière de la voiture flambant neuve de Vernon Dursley retentit dans l'allée. Pétunia sortait avec empressement et faisait tournoyer sa robe aux motifs floraux. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière pour faire sortir Dudley- qui prit un certain temps pour s'extirper du véhicule de son père- suivit de peu par un jeune homme grand, mince et étonnement blond. Ce fut ces cheveux argentés qui interpella d'abord le regard d'Harry depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ne l'avait pas très bien vu mais savait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le voyage qu'il venait d'accomplir. Peut-être était-ce la simple compagnie des Dursley qui le mettait dans un tel état. Harry se mit à rire en s'imaginant quels genres de conversation avaient dû avoir les Dursley et lui. L'oncle Vernon prit sa grosse valise et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ils disparurent tous les quatre au sein de la maison.

Des voix diverses retentirent alors. Toutes sauf une, celle du correspondant de Dudley qui demeurait silencieux. Harry en déduis qu'on lui avait présenté sa chambre ainsi que le reste de la maison puis qu'il était resté dans la pièce qui lui était réservée sans faire aucun commentaire. Harry avait collé son oreille contre la porte pour entendre les bribes de conversations de son oncle et sa tante à travers le mur de leur chambre.

- …Ne parle même pas anglais ! Maugréa Vernon Dursley à son épouse. Quand même, c'est le principe d'un voyage linguistique, non ? Ces satanés français et leur prétention à deux livres…

Harry étouffa un rire nerveux. Ainsi le nouveau venu ne parlait pas un traitre mot d'anglais ? Quelle aubaine ! Il se redressa et se demanda d'où pouvait bien sortir ce garçon. Il s'apprêtait à concocter un plan dans sa tête lorsqu'il se souvint avec amertume qu'il devait se montrer le moins possible aux yeux des étrangers. Harry regagna son lit et s'endormit rapidement après la nuit mouvementée qu'il venait de passer dans les bras de Cédric. En fait, les vacances scolaires allaient peut-être se révéler amusantes…

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà un chapitre estival qui je l'espère est plein fraîcheur malgré la chaleur étouffante qui règne. En dépit de l'absentéisme qui sévit sur cette plate-forme je ne tenais plus : il fallait que je poste cette nouvelle fanfiction. Déposez une review me mettra le baume au coeur afin de continuer cette fabuleuse aventure ! J'ai pris un véritable plaisir à écrire cette histoire et je tenais à la partager avec vous. A bientôt, **Dairy22**.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Posté le :** 16 Août 2009

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Flagrante delicto_. En flagrant délit

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**L**e correspondant français de Dudley n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de la journée. Il était resté assis sur le lit qu'on lui avait prêté durant son séjour, son regard inquisiteur se posant tour à tour sur chaque objet disposé au quatre coins de la pièce. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans cette chambre trop propre. C'était tout à fait impersonnel. Les rideaux sortaient tout droit d'un magazine de décoration dont il préférait taire le nom ; le lit était fait au carré ; un pot de Bégonia reposait sur une armoire lustrée brillant aux rayons du Soleil. En bref, une chambre comme on en voyait souvent dans les hôtels.

Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde afin de vérifier qu'il était toujours aussi bien coiffé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il souffla d'exaspération et enleva sa veste qu'il déposa ensuite sur le dossier d'une chaise faisant face à un bureau en acajou. Sur celui-ci reposait une photographie de la famille Dursley. Dudley, par son poids, débordait un peu du cadre dorée ce qui fit sourire son correspondant. Le blond ouvrit ensuite sa valise et rangea ses habits dans le dressing impeccable. En dépliant ses vêtements, il fit tomber sa carte de séjour en dessous du lit. Mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Lorsqu'il eut finit cette tâche, il se permit de sortir de sa chambre afin de visiter les pièces que ne lui avait pas encore présenté la famille Dursley. Au premier étage, il y avait cinq portes. La première étant sa chambre, il continua à déambuler le long du couloir. La seconde et troisième porte donnaient sur les chambres de Dudley et ses parents. La quatrième était la salle de bain. Et la dernière était…

- Fermée ? Chuchota-t-il en observant le battant de la porte.

La main toujours sur la poignée, il se demanda ce que cette pièce cachait. Il ne pu se poser davantage de questions car la voix porcine de Dudley Dursley retentit dans la maison. Le correspondant français sursauta vivement, peu habitué à ce qu'on cri son prénom de cette manière. Il descendit à regret à l'étage inférieur et entra dans le living-room surchargé de bibelots divers.

Vernon Dursley lisait le journal du jour en faisant frémir son énorme moustache tandis que Pétunia tricotait une écharpe pour l'hiver à venir d'une couleur turquoise. Dudley était, quant à lui, littéralement scotché au téléviseur, ses petits yeux porcins s'exorbitant, comme absorbé par les images qui défilaient devant lui. Il finit par se retourner vers l'autre garçon et lui proposa de le rejoindre près de la télévision. Son correspondant compris – car il parlait très bien l'anglais – que Dudley voulait qu'il suive cette émission en sa compagnie. Cependant, l'envie n'y était pas. Il avait fait exprès de feindre ne pas comprendre la langue, histoire d'avoir plus d'autonomie durant son séjour. Et puis, cela pouvait être comique !

Pétunia, voyant que le correspondant de son fils ne réagissait toujours pas, entrepris de saisir dans la bibliothèque familiale un dictionnaire franco-anglais. Elle feuilleta frénétiquement les pages puis se mit à parler dans un français approximatif :

- Draco, je crois… Dudley…inviter…télévision. Accepter ?

Le correspondant de Dudley imita un sourire poli – qui en fait n'était une grimace rageuse – et s'assit sur le canapé près de Vernon Dursley. Draco en profita pour détailler le salon et se moqua intérieurement des goûts vieillots que pouvait avoir la maîtresse de maison. Celle-ci rejoignit son fauteuil ainsi que son tricot tout en gardant le dictionnaire près d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien fidèle. Les minutes passèrent rapidement sans que personne n'ose interagir avec un autre. Finalement, Pétunia se leva peu avant l'heure du thé et alla dans la cuisine préparer une verveine-menthe.

Quand six heures sonna enfin, Draco reposa sa tasse de thé vide sur le petit service en porcelaine. C'était son premier jour de vacances et il en avait déjà marre. Il prétexta avoir la migraine – dans une série de gestes confus – afin de s'isoler dans sa chambre. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsque la porte – autrefois fermée – s'ouvrit en grand.

Draco fit volte-face et tomba sur un grand garçon brun qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Le correspondant de Dudley remarqua en premier lieu ces yeux d'un vert vif qui contrastaient particulièrement avec la couleur terne du restant de son corps. Il avait une mine fatiguée et semblait avoir peu vu la lumière du jour ces derniers temps. Draco avait une chevelure blonde et disciplinée tandis qu'il possédait des cheveux bruns et en bataille. Ce garçon portait des vêtements trop grands pour lui qui aurait sûrement pu aller à Dudley Dursley. Au bout d'un moment, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir détaillé de pied en cape.

Les lèvres d'Harry remuèrent quelque peu, puis il passa devant l'étranger avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Draco s'aperçut, bien que trop tard, qu'il venait de lui dire bonjour. Celui-ci entra dans sa chambre le souffle encore court. Dans aucune de ces lettres – aussi minables soient-elles – Dudley ne lui avait parlé d'un autre garçon vivant au 4 Privet Drive. A moins que ce ne soit un autre étudiant venu de l'étranger ? Draco referma la porte de sa chambre et s'allongea tout habillé sur son lit. Il se demanda sincèrement ce qu'il fichait ici. Il déboutonna un peu sa chemise car il avait l'impression d'étouffer. En effet, la pièce était sous les combles de la maison. L'atmosphère moite rendit ses paupières lourdes. Peu à peu le sommeil vint le chercher et il n'ouvrit plus les yeux jusqu'à tard dans la soirée …

Pendant ce temps, Harry prit une douche bien froide histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Ce soir, Cédric allait surement venir afin de partager une autre nuit d'amour alors il devait rester calme et avoir un plan de discrétion en tête. Il s'habilla en vitesse, mettant des vêtements amples d'une couleur sombre afin de se protéger du Soleil. Il rejoignit sa chambre où les rideaux avaient été tirés. Harry fit mine de tousser afin de couvrir le bruit qu'engendrait sa lame de parquet lorsqu'il la déplaçait. Il y extirpa son cahier quadrillé afin d'y annoter ses pensées de cette fin de journée. Il avait été interrompu par l'arrivée des Dursley de la gare ferroviaire. Harry se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il avait déjà écrit huit pages dans la matinée. Il saisit son stylo-plume et continua :

« Ce soir encore je vivrai l'amour. L'amour physique je parle. Mais – en étant plus correcte d'un point de vu syntaxique – je devrais dire, 'mourir d'amour'. Parce qu'on ne le vit pas, l'amour, le vrai. On se meurt avec. Vous allez trouver ça stupide venant de quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais connu. Cependant, je suis certain de ce que j'avance. D'une part, on en arrive jusqu'à s'oublier lorsqu'on aime autrui. Et lorsqu'on s'oublie -ou quand on n'a plus souvenir de nous- nous sommes véritablement mort. Le décès n'est qu'une étape dans la vie. Le succès n'est qu'une renaissance de l'être humain… D'autre part, lorsqu'on fait l'amour, le plaisir charnel est nommé 'petite mort'. Tout simplement parce que nos sens se déconnectent de notre cerveau comme au moment où notre âme quitte notre corps pour passer dans l'au-delà. Souvent, des gens croyant avoir vu les portes du Paradis durant une opération chirurgicale intense, rapportent avoir senti leur être entier se détacher de leur enveloppe corporelle. Je sais, là je m'égare en faisant une digression. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la mort, la vraie ; pas celle que l'on vit dans un lit recouvert d'un drap de passion…

En effet, comme beaucoup de personnes de mon âge, il m'arrive de penser à la fin. Au moment où, sur un lit puant les médicaments et les produits chimiques en tout genre, je prononcerai mes derniers mots ; de l'instant où je fermerai les yeux ; de la seconde même où Gabriel de ses ailes viendra me recouvrir. Oui, je pense à la mort. Pourtant j'ai du mal à me projeter dans l'avenir. A me voir dans un an, dans dix, voir trente ! Je vis au jour le jour et je pense que peu de gens le font. Vas demander à deux amants quelle est l'importance d'une journée pour eux. Interroge une personne malade sur la préciosité des dernières heures qu'elle vit. Essaies de te rendre compte de la tristesse de la vie d'un papillon. Trois petits jours et c'est déjà la fin. Certains disent que la beauté réside dans le triste. Je pense que la beauté – l'indétrônable – est dans l'éphémère.

Prenons l'exemple de la naissance du crépuscule dans le ciel. Ce moment où la palette du ciel s'étire plus vers les nuances de violet, parme et autre orangé. Je me penche alors à ma fenêtre – celle-ci ouverte en grand sur ce monde si uniforme – et mes yeux s'émerveillent de la beauté. De celle que la plupart des gens ne voient pas ou évitent, préférant leur vie terne. En fait, je déteste ma vie mais j'adule la mort. Espérons seulement que cette dernière viendra me chercher lorsque je l'aurai désirée !

Je sais, je rêve. Mais n'est-ce pas le principe selon lequel est basé l'espoir ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'heure du dîner arriva. La voix aigrelette de la tante Pétunia rappela à Harry l'heure tardive qu'il était. Généralement, il dînait après les Dursley mais il se devait de mettre la table car Dudley était épargné de cette tâche qu'il trouvait trop pesante. Harry descendit les escaliers à la volée et se précipita sur le vaisselier avant d'entendre les grognements dédaigneux de son oncle tel un bourdonnement d'essaim d'abeilles. Le tintement des assiettes fit monter l'appétit de Dudley qui s'assit à sa place habituelle tout en se tordant le cou pour toujours visionner la télé. Comme à son habitude, il mit trois couverts. Harry allait repartir dans sa chambre sans souffler mot lorsque Pétunia Dursley le rappela à l'ordre :

- Tu oublies que nous avons un invité aujourd'hui. Pépia-t-elle en sortant sa tête d'une casserole qui mijotait tranquillement sur le feu. A présent, tu vois comment agit un égoïste Dudley ? Il t'en donne un parfait exemple. Sa mère –Lily- était comme ça, ne voulant jamais partager ce qu'elle avait et partant dans cette école de fou pour revenir encore plus transformée chaque été…

- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère. Vociféra Harry. Elle était quelqu'un d'altruiste et ça tout le monde – excepté vous – le sait. J'accepte que vous me marchiez sur les pieds, parce qu'en fait je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais ne souillez pas la mémoire de mes parents.

Dudley avait tourné son visage rond vers Harry tout en observant la réaction de ses parents. On entendait plus que le bruit régulier de l'horloge du living-room et le crépitement des flammes de la cheminée électrique. Vernon Dursley s'était subitement levé de son large fauteuil en chintz et pointait son index boudiné sur Harry en signe de menace. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Harry et Vernon Dursley se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes encore avant que l'adolescent ne se décide à ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Harry se retrouva face à Ginny Weasley qui vivait dans le quartier d'à côté avec sa famille plutôt décalée. Les Dursley les trouvaient détestables. Dès qu'il arrivait à l'oncle d'Harry de passer devant leur maison en se rendant à son travail il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la critiquer, soulignant également la prolifération des mauvaises herbes. Pétunia n'avait guère une meilleure opinion sur cette famille. Souvent, en allant au supermarché, elle s'attardait à l'étalage de fruits et légumes afin de faire des commérages sur les voisins du coin. Ce qui faisait rire Harry, c'était lorsque celles-ci se croisaient dans la rue, elles se saluaient sur un ton plutôt cordial. Cependant, Harry appréciait la famille Weasley qui était la seule à l'accepter avec ces différences. Ron –le fils cadet- s'était retrouvé dans sa classe en sixième par un curieux hasard. Celui-ci avait toujours prit la défense – à ses dépens – d'Harry face à la bande de Dudley lorsqu'ils se baladaient dans les environs. Cela avait alors provoqué de légendaires bagarres qui étaient entrées dans les annales du quartier.

Harry sourit timidement à Ginny et sortit dans la nuit noire, refermant la porte de la maison des Dursley derrière lui. Il savait pertinemment que la rouquine n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette famille et il préférait éviter les incidents diplomatiques ces temps ci. La pelouse finement taillée des Dursley était illuminée par les éclairages de jardin ainsi que le réverbère posté devant le numéro correspondant à la maison. Au clair de Lune, le chiffre quatre scintillait sur sa plaque en acier.

Une fois dehors, Harry se rendit vite compte que Ginny rougissait malgré elle et il s'énerva intérieurement contre cette attitude qu'il jugeait puérile. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis sept ans bientôt et elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher d'être gênée en sa compagnie. Harry fit un gros travail sur lui-même afin de ne pas lui balancer à la figure une réplique houleuse du style : « Ecoute Ginny je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir, alors si tu es venue pour me faire le coup de l'adolescente bourrée d'hormones ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai perdu patience depuis bien longtemps. Et ah oui au fait, je suis homosexuel. Tu n'en n'as pas entendu parler ? Ah bon ? Etrange. Et bien maintenant tu es au courant. » Mais il ne lui dit rien de tout cela. Il se contenta d'enfoncer ses poings dans les poches de son jean usé dissimulant sa colère derrière un masque bien solide d'apparente sérénité tout en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole en premier.

- Salut Harry.

- 'Lut. Répondit-il amèrement. Tu es venue pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Ginny cacha un de ses poignets avec la manche de son pull puis se lança finalement :

- Tout au long de l'année j'ai essayé de te le demander mais je n'en n'avais pas le courage…

Harry sentit son cœur se serré. Si elle lui disait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, il serait obligé de lui dire ce qu'il avait pensé très fort précédemment. En clair, la blesser à tout jamais.

- Ca fait un moment que je ressens comme une sorte d'attirance et je ne peux plus le nier. Alors Harry est-ce que tu voudrais bien…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Ginny. Dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je ne suis pas intéressé par le fait de sortir avec toi. Tu es une fille jolie, j'en suis sûr et certain que beaucoup de garçons seraient heureux de t'avoir comme petite amie. Mais je serais incapable de te donner ce que tu attends d'un point de vu sentimental.

Ginny semblait stupéfaite et ses paupières battaient rapidement comme les ailes d'un papillon. Soudain, elle s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de reprendre :

- Mais Harry je ne parlais pas de toi ! Le garçon qui me fait craquer c'est…Enfin tu dois sûrement le connaître parce qu'un jour alors qu'il était avec des amis il a prononcé ton nom…

- Beaucoup de gens du quartier prononce mon nom. Mais ils ne m'apprécient pas tous pour autant. Coupa Harry. En tout cas, tu m'as fais une sacrée frayeur. Si ce n'est pas de moi dont tu parlais de qui il s'agissait ?

- Cédric Diggory. Souffla Ginny en baissant la tête les joues en feux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en signe de stupéfaction et la contempla comme pour vérifier l'authenticité de sa déclaration. La rouquine tortillait ses doigts, de toute évidence encore plus gênée. Harry ne l'était pas moins. Il se grattait l'arrière du crâne tout en fermant les yeux. Non, c'était impossible. Ginny – la petite sœur de son meilleur ami -n'était pas amoureuse de Cédric – son amant-. Il prit une bouffée d'oxygène avant de murmurer :

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire là-dedans ?

- Ca serait sympa si tu lui passais mon numéro de téléphone ou que tu lui parles un peu de moi. Je suis tellement timide que jamais je n'oserai aller vers lui.

- Tu sais, commença Harry en choisissant bien ses mots, Cédric n'est pas un type fait pour toi, crois-moi. Il ne pourra pas te rendre heureuse. C'est impossible. Alors laisse tomber.

Ginny était encore sous le choc tandis qu'Harry était sur le point de rentrer chez les Dursley. Il déposa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et un faisceau de lumière les inonda lorsqu'il poussa le battant vers l'intérieur.

- Fais ce que je te dis Ginny, oublies-le.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à la rouquine de répondre car il claqua la porte d'entrée. Puis, il monta directement les escaliers afin de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Harry était arrivé à la sixième marche lorsque la voix sèche de la tante Pétunia le fit se retourner.

- Préviens le correspondant de Dudley que le dîner est servit.

Harry acquiesça faiblement avant de se diriger vers la chambre autrefois réservée à Marjorie Dursley – la sœur de Vernon. Il entra à l'intérieur après avoir préalablement toqué à la porte. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Cependant on pouvait distinguer le contour des meubles propres. Harry referma la porte doucement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le correspondant français de Dudley était allongé sur le lit se trouvant au milieu de la pièce, les bras en croix. Harry s'approcha doucement et fut en quelque sorte subjugué par cette vision. Il semblait être un ange tombé du ciel avec ces cheveux d'un blond pur. Son torse se soulevait au gré de sa respiration lente. Le brun fit parcourir son regard sur la silhouette de l'autre jeune homme encore assoupi.

Ses yeux vert émeraude s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son cou où les premiers boutons de sa chemise avaient été défaits. Harry leva sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de cet étranger. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Il semblait si apaisé comme ça. Harry allait repartir quand quelque chose attira son attention. En dessous du lit se trouvait un papier, ou plutôt une carte, il se baissa pour la prendre et lut « Draco Malefoy ; nationalité française ; âge : 18 ans… » Et d'autres détails aussi insignifiants tel que la couleur des yeux, la taille ou le poids. Mais pour Harry ce genre de bagatelles lui fit sauter le cœur dans sa poitrine. En lisant ces quelques bribes d'informations il avait l'impression de partager une sorte d'affinité avec cet inconnu. Il se releva et déposa la carte sur la table de chevet puis sortit de la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

A peine ressorti, son visage fut orné d'un fin sourire. Draco. Draco Malefoy. Cela sonnait bien, pensa Harry. Il descendit une énième fois les escaliers et informa sa tante que le correspondant de Dudley dormait paisiblement. Celle-ci fut vexée car elle avait préparé un plat totalement « British » pour l'occasion. Harry grimaça en voyant de la viande de bœuf bouillit reposer dans une sauce tout à fait particulière. Le brun pensa immédiatement qu'il avait épargné une belle corvée au nouvel arrivant.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et prépara une liste de livres à chercher à la bibliothèque dès le lendemain. En effet, pour ne pas se perdre dans ses recherches, le jeune homme écrivait quelques titres de livres à la hâte. Ce soir-là, il s'autorisa trois livres complètement différent. Le premier était une pièce de théâtre d'Aragon nommé « Kean ». Lors d'un devoir important au lycée, il était tombé dessus et l'extrait proposé s'était avéré intéressant donc il s'était dit pourquoi pas…

Le second était un roman à l'eau de rose français datant d'une dizaine d'année. Le titre était « Je ne t'aime pas Paulus ». Et le dernier était d'un autre auteur s'appelant Barjavel. Son œuvre, « Tarendole » avait tout de suite attiré sa curiosité. En fait le point commun entre tous ces écrivains était leur nationalité. Depuis que le correspondant de Dudley était arrivé, Harry voulait en savoir un peu plus sur la littérature d'Outre-Manche. Le brun plia le morceau de papier et le mit dans son porte-monnaie toujours aussi désespérément vide. Harry sentit un nœud s'installer dans son abdomen. Comment allait-il commencer sa vie si il n'avait pas un sou en poche ni même quelqu'un sur qui compter ? Cette question le taraudait depuis trop longtemps.

Il préféra se changer les idées en cherchant sa tenue pour le lendemain afin de ne pas être prit au dépourvu par le réveil en fanfare de la tante Pétunia. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas une très large garde-robe. Mais juste assez pour se changer tous les jours. Il opta pour un T-shirt gris ayant pour motif une tête de mickey délavé – cela appartenait à Dudley quand il avait neuf ans – ainsi qu'un jean dans un piteux état dont Harry s'accommodait très bien. Il trouvait que cette tenue enfantine revenait à la mode et que de toute manière il n'avait rien de mieux à se mettre sur le dos.

Il déposa son ensemble sur son bureau et balaya sa chambre du regard d'épervier afin d'être sûr et certain que rien ne traînait avant l'arrivée de Cédric. Harry prit son téléphone portable et lui envoya un message pour lui dire que la voie était libre. Harry rangea son cellulaire dans la poche de son pantalon et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux mi-clos. Il attendait.

Il attendait Cédric dans le noir. Harry se demandait si il trouverait la force de lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Ginny. Devait-il vraiment lui avouer ? Quelle sera la réaction de Cédric face à ce problème ? Considérera-t-il vraiment ceci comme un obstacle ?  
Harry souffla une énième fois et enleva ses tennis dans un parfait jeu de jambes. Il se décontracta et bailla aux corneilles. Si Cédric voulait l'avoir tout entier ce soir il devra user de son charme naturel car il ne se sentait pas d'attaque. Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua faiblement contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Harry se leva avec moins d'enthousiasme que la veille mais finit par ouvrir en grand. Cédric apparut dans la chambre, des feuilles ou branches éparses dans les cheveux.

- Tu demanderas à ton oncle de tailler ces fichus plantes parce que je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol. Grogna Cédric en passant sa main dans sa chevelure ambrée. Alors, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

Harry rassembla tout son courage et tira la chaise de son bureau afin d'être plus à l'aise et surtout avoir un motif pour ne pas regarder dans les yeux son amant. Ce dernier s'allongea comme à son habitude sur le lit d'Harry dans une attitude totalement désinvolte.

- Ginny Weasley est venue me voir ce soir. Chuchota Harry. Elle…Elle veut que je te parle à son sujet.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ? S'enquit l'autre garçon à voix basse.

- Elle est amoureuse de toi. Dévoila enfin Harry en fixant ses mains.

Subitement, Cédric se leva, le visage extrêmement fermé puis finit par reprendre la parole :

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Une pondeuse bourrée d'hormones qui…

- Soit sympa. Coupa Harry en se levant à son tour. Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas.

Cédric contemplait le coucher de Soleil qui recouvrait Privet Drive de ces tendres couleurs chaudes. Il déposa sa main sur le carreau de la vitre et Harry – après un immense effort – déposa la sienne par-dessus.

- Tu n'as qu'à te montrer plus poli envers elle : c'est tout. Ca ne changera en rien notre relation.

- Définis-moi notre relation Harry. Trancha-t-il. J'ai besoin d'entendre de ta bouche ce que tu ressens à mon égard. Tu me rends fou et tu fais comme si tu ne voyais rien. Alors que tu es la personne la plus lucide que je connaisse. Cesse de faire l'innocent et dis-moi la vérité même si ça fait mal de l'entendre.

Harry se tordit les lèvres et se mit à chercher des explications qui soient claires sans pour autant le froisser. Cédric était quelqu'un de bien et il le savait. Jamais il ne souhaiterait lui faire du mal.

-J'éprouve énormément d'affection à ton égard. Répondit Harry en levant son regard émeraude vers son amant. Mais je…Je ne t'aime pas comme tu le mérites. Tu peux m'en vouloir Cédric, m'hurler des choses infâmes, me dire que tu me détestes ou… ou simplement rester. Sache que malgré le fait que tu m'aimes plus que moi, je serai prêt à passer le maximum de temps à tes côtés. Je veux plus que tout au monde que tu te sentes bien avec moi car tu m'apportes beaucoup de soutient dans mon quotidien sans t'en rendre compte. Alors si tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole, libre à toi de partir.

Cédric esquissa un mouvement de recul puis il baissa la tête, résigné :

- Je t'aime trop pour m'en aller Harry…

Une larme s'échappa des yeux marron de Cédric. Ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse, mais une perle salée de résignation. Il s'était fait à l'idée d'être piégé par ses sentiments même si au fond, ça l'écœurait. Tout ça, allait lui porter préjudice. Il le sentait venir. Par fierté, il releva sa tête et ne cilla pas face au regard emplit de compassion que lui lançait Harry. Ca le dégoutait d'être vu comme une simple victime. Et pourtant… ça lui plaisait lorsqu'Harry lui portait de l'attention de cette manière.

- Je te laisse. Finit par prononcer Cédric. Cela fait déjà trop pour une seule journée.

Harry ne le retint pas. Puis il disparut entièrement par l'encadrement de la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la porte donnant sur la chambre d'Harry, se trouvait Draco qui écoutait la conversation avec une attention scrupuleuse. Il était désormais sûr que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur…

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà donc le fameux second chapitre. Je dis "fameux" car bon nombre d'entre vous l'attendait. En général, cette partie d'un ouvrage est délicate puisque soit on déçoit le lecteur, soit on le renforce dans son opinion initiale ou - encore mieux pour l'auteur - on attise sa curiosité. J'espère qu'à la suite de cette lecture que ce soit la troisième option qui vous aille le mieux. Avant de vous quitter, j'avais quelques informations à partager avec vous. Premièrement, les chapitres feront tous, environ, plus de quatre mille mots. Ensuite, je tenais à préciser que je posterai à un intervalle régulier d'une semaine. Pour finir, je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont mit des commentaires aux premiers chapitres et à ceux qui le feront par la suite. J'en n'oublis pas pour autant les lecteurs qui passent sans laisser de trace ou encore les quelques uns qui mettent l'histoire en alert ou dans leurs favoris. Dans tous les cas de figure, sachez que c'est un plaisir pour moi de partager cette histoire avec vous. A bientôt avec une suite qui vous plaira - je l'espère - davantage, **Dairy22**.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Posté le :** 20 Août 2009 - L'auteuz à 17 ans et demi dans deux jours, lol ! * En attendant mes 18 ans.. *

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Contraria contrariis curantur._ Les contraires se guérissent par les contraires

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**D**raco mordillait le bout de son bacon tout en lançant des regards furtifs à la famille Dursley. Dudley s'était jeté à corps perdu dans une énigme inscrite sur la boîte de céréales, demandant même de l'aide à ses parents. Au final, Pétunia Dursley retourna le paquet cartonné, indiquant à son fils que cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'il lisait à l'envers. Elle repartit dans la cuisine afin de surveiller d'un œil suspicieux les œufs aux plats que faisait cuire Harry. Vernon Dursley déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il tomba sur les nouvelles du jour comme si à la place de son café, il avait avalé un pamplemousse entier. Le comté venait de rendre obligatoire les sorties culturelles pour les jeunes étrangers. Plus bas était stipulé que les familles d'accueil se devaient de les y conduire sous peine d'une amende pour infraction au règlement imposé par le département de la jeunesse et de la culture…

- C'est… c'est intolérable ! Scanda Vernon Dursley en faisait frémir son énorme moustache hirsute. Tu as entendu ça Pétunia, le gouvernement rend obligatoire les sorties des petits « frenchies » !

- Tais-toi ! Il pourrait nous entendre. Déclara son épouse en déposant sur la table un monticule de toasts.

- Et alors ? Baragouina le père de famille. Il ne comprend pas un traître mot de notre langue. Des sorties culturelles… Et puis quoi encore ? Un pique-nique dans une pompe funèbre ? Ah, toi là !

Dos à eux, Harry comprit aisément qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il se retourna sans souffler mot pour entendre les instructions de son oncle.

- Tu n'es pas censé aller à la bibliothèque ce jour-ci ? Bref, tu emmèneras l'autre rigolo avec toi – ça lui servira de sortie culturelle – et il devra s'en contenter.

D'un geste sec, Vernon Dursley replia son journal et le jeta sur le canapé comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose répugnante qu'il devait éloigner au plus vite de sa vue. Pétunia renifla dédaigneusement et alla chercher le quotidien qu'elle mit à recycler dans le broyeur. Harry profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour jeter une brève œillade à Draco. Peut être que lors de cette journée à la bibliothèque ils feraient plus ample connaissance ?

Le brun se servit une assiette qu'il mangea debout près de la gazinière. Il détestait imposer sa compagnie à autrui et il aimait encore moins manger avec les Dursley. Quand son assiette fut enfin vide, il l'a plaça dans le lave-vaisselle et s'éclipsa dans le jardin. Il huma alors le doux effluve matinal qui recouvrait les massifs de fleurs de sa tante. Harry marcha le long de Privet Drive, les mains dans les poches.

Les gens du voisinage sortaient de chez eux d'un pas pressé puis montaient dans leur véhicule dans une synchronie parfaite de claquement de portières. Harry fut tenté de prendre la bicyclette de Dudley lorsqu'il la vit traîner sur le gazon finement coupé des Dursley. Mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute se disant que cela était surement un motif pour l'interdire d'aller à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Quoi que, plus il était loin des Dursley, mieux ils se portaient.

Il déambula le long de Wisteria Walk puis s'arrêta vers une petite maisonnée exigüe. C'était celle de la famille Weasley demeurant au numéro 9. Harry fit pivoter la petite barrière en bois qui grinçait depuis plusieurs années déjà, puis passa par le garage où une Ford Anglia attendait patiemment son propriétaire. Il fallait obligeamment traverser le fouillis de Mr Weasley pour atterrir dans la cuisine qui servait de Hall. La véritable porte d'entrée avait été condamnée par les jumeaux il y a cinq ans de cela lorsqu'ils avaient fait exploser des pétards pour la Saint Patrick. Harry arbora un magnifique sourire à ce souvenir. Il toqua deux fois avant d'entrer.

Les Weasley étaient tous attablés au centre de la pièce, mangeant avec avidité la pile d'œuf, de bacon et de toasts disposés devant eux par les soins de leur mère. Celle-ci accueillit Harry avec de nombreuses accolades dont il se serait bien passé malgré son manque cruel d'affection. Les Weasley étaient considérés comme la tribu du quartier, se ressemblant tous à quelques exceptions près. Par exemple, leur chevelure couleur bronze leur valait quelques quolibets de la part des gamins du coin.

Le brun salua le restant de la famille avec un sourire poli puis s'assit auprès de Ron tout en évitant soigneusement le regard remplit d'espoir de Ginny. Harry se fit servir un verre de jus d'orange par Molly Weasley qu'il accepta volontiers même s'il ait déjà mangé chez les Dursley. Le brun ne prit pas la peine de s'adresser à son meilleur ami qu'il savait plus gourmand que la normale et que par ce fait, toute sa concentration était requise lors des repas. Quand le petit-déjeuner s'acheva enfin, Ron et Harry sortirent de table et montèrent deux étages plus hauts, dans le grenier réhabilité en chambre pour Ron. Le rouquin ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit avec nonchalance sur son lit défait.

- Alors ? Lança Ronald la voix emplit de curiosité. Raconte-moi tout. Il a forcément du se passer des choses de ton côté depuis la fin des cours, non ?

Harry jongla avec un rubix-cube avant de prendre la parole :

- Et bien oui, il s'en est passé des choses. D'abord, on a un nouvel arrivant au 4 Privet Drive. Les Dursley hébergent le correspondant français de Dudley. Pour le moment il s'est montré discret. Je n'en sais pas trop sur lui à part qu'il a des cheveux à se faire damner. Et des yeux qui rivaliseraient avec ceux de…

- Il te plaît ? Coupa Ron en s'étirant sur son lit.

- Disons qu'il ne fait pas honte à son pays d'origine. Ironisa Harry en faisant une moue désintéressée. Enfin, je parle de ses cheveux parce que les miens sont pitoyables. Dès que j'aurais gagné assez d'argent je me ferai un coiffeur. Dit-il en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes afin de les aplatir. Euh, à part ça Cédric est venu me voir deux fois depuis.

- Vous avez encore fêté ça dans ton lit ? Supposa Ron en sortant une revue pornographique de sous son matelas.

- Oui et non. Répondit Harry. La première fois qu'il est venu ça a été comme d'habitude, grognement, baiser et au lit. Mais la deuxième, ça a été plus tendu… On est en froid. Enfin, je l'ai extrêmement déçu et ça me fait de la peine car Cédric est un chic type.

Ron leva si haut ses sourcils qu'ils dépassèrent le rebord de la photo de charme sur laquelle il s'attardait. Il posa son magazine sur son oreiller tout en se redressant et prononça :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

- Et bien, je lui ai dis que je ne l'aimais pas d'amour. Tout a découlé du fait que Ginny est venue me voir hier soir et elle m'a tout avoué pour Cédric. Elle est amoureuse de lui. Avoua Harry à voix basse. Et je lui en ai parlé tout de suite après. Tu imagine bien que ça a vite dégénéré.

- La garce ! Persifla Ron. Elle m'avait juré qu'elle était folle de toi.

- Disons qu'elle a d'autres cartes dans sa manche. Conclut Harry en s'asseyant finalement sur le bureau de son meilleur ami. On s'est tous les deux plantés au final. Ginny préfère les grands mecs musclés qu'aux petits bruns pâlichon. Plaisanta-t-il.

Ronald n'était pas dupe. Harry n'était pas dans son assiette. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas son genre d'étaler ses émotions car le brun adorait plus que tout montrer qu'il était fort devant l'adversité ; surtout à son entourage. Ron se leva subitement.

- Pas la peine de faire le mec qui s'en fou. Je vois bien que ça t'affecte. Ok, Diggory n'est pas le beau-frère dont j'avais rêvé. Mais je m'y ferai à sa gueule d'ange avec le temps, hein ? Allez Harry ne te laisse pas abattre, j'en suis sûr qu'il reviendra mielleusement pour te dire qu'il t'aime et tout le touin-touin qui va avec.

- Mais c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas Ron. Je lui ai brisé le cœur ! Il m'aime mais pas moi. Je me suis…servi de lui pour assouvir mon besoin d'affection ou je ne sais quoi. Et lui…Il l'accepte. Pour quelle raison ? Par amour. Je suis incapable de lui donner ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il donne dans notre relation. Nous en sommes tous les deux conscients. Et au fond de moi, j'ai peur d'être à sa place un jour. D'aimer quelqu'un qui ne n'aimera jamais en retour. C'est tellement dur que je n'ose imaginer. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de le voir – surtout vis-à-vis de Ginny. Mais il y a comme une sorte d'attraction entre nos deux corps. C'est plus fort que moi.

- Je…je pense sérieusement que tu devrais tourner la page, histoire de rompre en douceur – enfin si jamais un jour vous avez été ensemble. Votre relation n'était pas très nette, et sur tous les plans. Vous ne vous adressiez même pas la parole le jour ou en public. Mais une fois la nuit tombée…

- Je m'en rends bien compte Ron. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : mettre un terme à cette histoire devient un impératif.

- Quand ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Le plus vite possible. Annonça-t-il. Je dois rentrer. Aujourd'hui il faut que j'accompagne le correspondant de Dudley à la bibliothèque. Et tu sais quoi ? Il s'appelle Draco… Original, non ?

Harry descendit du bureau de Ron et emprunta le chemin de la sortie, son ami sur les talons. Ils franchirent les différentes pièces jusqu'au jardin. Le brun s'éclipsa après un dernier salut à son meilleur ami. Il retourna vite jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive et ralentit sa course deux maisons avant afin de ne pas paraître essoufflé.

Il s'infiltra à l'intérieur par la serre du jardin afin de faire une entrée discrète. Il retrouva Dudley devant la télévision à baver devant Miss Météo qui remplaçait le présentateur habituel, le dénommé Jim Mc Guffin. Dudley Dursley ne remarqua même pas son cousin tant il était collé à l'appareil qu'Harry s'amusait à nommer « la boîte à images ». Harry monta directement au premier étage, soupçonnant son oncle et sa tante de faire leur petite discussion du matin dans leur chambre. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds et toqua directement sur la porte donnant accès à la pièce réservée au correspondant de Draco. Harry attendit son autorisation avant d'entrer. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas car il se remémora qu'il ne parlait pas anglais. Le brun souffla une pénultième fois avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle était inondée de Soleil et Draco n'était pas allongé sur le lit trônant au milieu de la chambre. Il était accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur le reste de Privet Drive. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait sûrement dû le voir courir le long des maisons. Rien que le fait d'imaginer ces deux yeux gris se poser sur sa silhouette, il en frissonnait. Ce garçon lui faisait un drôle d'effet alors qu'ils ne s'étaient réellement vu qu'une seule fois. Le blond ne daigna même pas se retourner lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Harry se sentit profondément vexé. Mais il ne comprenait que trop bien cette attitude solitaire pour l'avoir lui-même adoptée de longues années. Harry se racla la gorge afin de récolter l'attention du correspondant français :

- Nous allons bientôt aller à la bibliothèque.

Harry regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces quelques mots. Il ne devait sûrement rien comprendre à l'anglais. Draco se retourna lorsqu'il entendit cette voix s'élever dans la pièce. Harry se passa une main à l'arrière du crâne et commença à se mordiller la lèvre comme il le faisait en période d'anxiété. Le regard de Draco fut immédiatement capturé par cette bouche se tordant et pliant face à cette ligne de dents blanches qui leur assénaient morsure et voir même saignement. Le jeune français s'humecta les lèvres comme s'il s'apprêtait à déguster quelque chose de particulièrement délicieux. Il fut néanmoins troublé de ressentir cette vague de sensation pour un garçon et de surcroît un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de retrouver ses esprits. Draco s'avança quelque peu et brisa le silence de sa voix traînante :

- Et c'est cela que les anglais appellent une sortie culturelle ? J'imaginais plutôt une visite au British Museum ou quelque chose du genre. Mais surement pas celui de Madame Tussauds : ce n'est pas mon truc de voir des célébrités empaillées.

Harry était abasourdit. Il venait de parler ! Et dans leur langue ! Le brun tenta vainement d'apporter une réponse constructive. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit excepter un bégayement qui rendit la situation encore plus comique.

- Tu croyais vraiment que mes parents allaient me laisser dans un pays dans lequel je ne maîtrise pas la langue ? Sache que dans mon lycée – qui est soit disant en passant le meilleur de France – J'étudie trois langues sans compter le grec et le latin. Je suis d'origine Russe et mon vrai nom est Dragomir Malefoyonov. Mais, mon arrière arrière grand-père l'a raccourci dès son arrivé près de la frontière française lors de la révolution Russe. Mais Parle-moi un peu de toi étant donné qu'on ne te voit jamais ici.

Harry reprit peu à peu contenance et le fixa de ses yeux vert émeraude tout en débitant un flot de parole le concernant. C'était assez étrange de parler de soit avec autant de rapidité et il était bien décidé de s'essayer à ce nouvel exercice.

- Je suis Harry, le neveu des Dursley – j'ai bien conscience de ne pas leur ressembler et ne cherche en aucun cas un point commun entre nous car il n'y en a pas – je vis ici depuis l'âge de mes un an. Mes parents sont morts dans un tragique accident de voiture et j'essaie de m'y faire. Sinon j'ai dix-sept et je vais au lycée de quartier qui s'appelle Stonewall High. Ah, au fait, je suis un vampire, c'est pour ça que je ne sors que la nuit tombée. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Désolé de faire tomber à l'eau ta déclaration mais tu étais là au petit-déjeuner. Donc impossible d'avoir une ascendance vampirique sinon tu serais mort dans d'atroce souffrance sous mes yeux. Ah, au fait, reprit-il, on ne m'aura pas en me faisant visiter le pâté de maison. Je veux aller à Londres.

- Un caprice ?

- Une exigence. Affirma Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ainsi, Harry le vit tout de suite comme un meneur. Un type que l'on croisait vint-ans plus tard en directeur d'une société ultra côté à la bourse avec une femme à la plastique de rêve et des enfants virtuose du violon à sept ans. En bref, une vie de riche quoi ! Harry eu une sorte de sourire amer en l'imaginant ainsi. Le jeune orphelin inclina doucement la tête pour cacher un rire nerveux.

- On va y aller à ton musée. Mais, je n'aurais pas d'argent pour t'acheter les tickets de transport alors on ira là-bas que si ça ne te dérange pas de frauder.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème. Répliqua Draco en passant la porte de la chambre. Une dernière chose, j'aimerai mieux que ta famille de timbrée ne soit pas au courant pour mes facultés linguistiques.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire en coin. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et sortir dehors, sur Privet Drive en faisant de grandes enjambées. Le Soleil tapait déjà haut dans le ciel alors qu'il n'était pas encore midi. Des ménagères taillaient leur buisson avec une rigueur stoïcienne tandis que leurs époux se lançaient dans l'épicurisme en nettoyant leur voiture avec des mouvements lascifs. Le long des allées, Harry et Draco virent quelques riverains discuter de chose et d'autres avec un comportement assez maniéré, regorgeant de formules de politesses cachant parfois de profonds malaises.

Une fois Magnolia Crescent dépassée, Harry se retourna pour apercevoir la maison de Cédric qui disparaissait derrière les pins et autres persistants. L'arrêt de bus pour Londres était seulement quelques mètres plus loin, abandonné de la plupart des habitants qui préférait le confort usuel de leur véhicule dernier cri. Harry s'assit sur le banc spécifique à l'arrêt de bus portant le numéro 615 où les drogués et autres alcooliques du coin aimaient particulièrement effectuer leur déboire. Draco jeta un regard suspicieux au banc puis finit par s'y asseoir après avoir consulté les horaires des transports en commun. Harry déposa ses yeux jades sur les cheveux cendré de Draco. Puis il finit par dire :

- C'est ta vrai couleur ?

- Non, je suis tombée dans de l'eau de javel lorsque j'étais petit. Riposta Draco sur un ton blasé.

Harry éclata de rire ce qui fit secouer ses mèches brunes à la lumière du jour. Draco s'autorisa un fin sourire et poursuivit :

- En fait, blond n'est pas une couleur de cheveux mais un état d'esprit. Enfin, une hygiène de vie si tu préfère.

- Carrément ! S'offusqua le brun.

- Bien sûr. Assura l'autre. Depuis toujours les blonds sont considérés comme des gens intouchables qui frôlent la perfection. Et en étant blond c'est cela qu'on cherche, la perfection.

Harry leva un sourcil en guise d'étonnement et déclara :

- Donc si je comprends bien, je peux être brun mais me montrer blond dans mon attitude ?

- Voilà. Affirma le blond. Finalement les anglais ne sont pas si lents que je le croyais...

- Je prends en note. Grimaça Harry en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Donc tu es un fin stratège, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre l'anglais pour avoir la paix…

- Ou devrais-je dire maintenir la paix franco-anglaise. Rectifia Draco. Si je l'ouvrais, ça allait mal tourner pour leur petite vie sordide. Je suis connu pour mon franc-parler. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry lorsque celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur. C'est comme ça, je n'ai pas ma langue dans la poche.

Harry posa ses mains sur ses genoux en regardant droit devant lui. En face d'eux se trouvait une pancarte annonçant l'entrée dans le quartier résidentiel de Little Whinging. Dessus, le publicitaire avait opté pour des couleurs aux tons pastel où une famille, dite modèle, souriait de toutes leurs dents. En cherchant bien, Harry ne vit aucun foyer dans le coin ressemblant à ce portrait si idéalisé. Il secoua un peu sa tête et reprit la parole :

- En fait, je suis tout le contraire de toi. J'accepte qu'on me dise beaucoup de choses sans riposter. J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi et pourtant j'aimerai – rien qu'une fois- dire au monde ce que je pense ; ce que je ressens.

- Et pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Questionna faussement Draco. Non laisse moi deviner, le flegme typique anglais et leur bienséance. Point de querelle ni de baiser !

Harry eu une grimace qu'il cacha en tournant son visage vers le bas de la rue. Quelques enfants jouaient sur le trottoir en faisant une course de trottinette. Harry rêva, pendant un instant, de faire partie de leur bande ; de rire aux éclats sans savoir quel piège les attendait à la maturité. En fait, ce que venait de dire Draco était profondément vrai et soulevait un énorme problème. Pourquoi ne pas dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?

- Je crois n'avoir que le courage de supporter et non pas celui d'affronter. Déclara Harry. Pour le moment je me sens un peu démunis, et je préfère rester loin de tout cela. Enfin…ça fait bizarre de parler de mes ennuis à un étranger.

- Mais si je ne m'abuse, cela t'as fait du bien de vider ton sac, même avec un étranger. Se moqua Draco en sortant de sa poche un paquet de chewing-gum mentholé. Tu en veux ?

- Volontiers. Accepta Harry en tendant la main. Dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé en contact avec Dudley ? Je n'ai jamais vu des gens aussi diamétralement opposé que vous deux.

- Tout a commencé un jour de pluie. Commença Draco. Je m'en souviens parce que j'adore la pluie. Mon professeur d'anglais dialoguait via internet depuis plusieurs mois avec un autre enseignant se trouvant en Grande-Bretagne et dans leur cervelle de moineau à germé l'idée de mettre en contact leurs élèves respectifs. Ce jour-là, nous avons tirés au sort qui parlerait avec qui et je suis tombé sur « Big D » – ou plutôt Grosse fesse de lard communément appelé Dudley. Dès sa première lettre, il m'a totalement exaspéré. Je me suis dis « impossible qu'il soit aussi bête ». Et pourtant, il a remporté le challenge haut la main, un vrai As ton cousin. En fait, il m'épate par sa bêtise qui équivaut largement à son poids si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc qui résonna dans la rue vide dans laquelle ils stationnaient. Draco fut un peu revigoré par ce contact humain. Depuis son arrivée, il avait la nette impression d'être une coquille vide et démunis de toute émotion.

- C'est vrai que Dudley est un phénomène...

- Catégorie poids lourd ! Ajouta Draco avec un sourire espiègle. Et là une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer du physique des gens. Mais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis un critique dans l'âme.

- Dis-moi, il t'arrive de te trouver des défauts ?

- Pas souvent. Cependant ma peau me pose problème : j'ai celle d'un cadavre et ce n'est pas le Top lorsqu'on va en vacances au bord de la Méditerranée. Enfin, il n'y a pas de risque de coups de Soleil en Angleterre…

- C'est sûr. Confirma Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu la mer…

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Draco.

- En fait, je ne suis jamais sorti au-delà de Little Whinging. Je connais un peu Londres pour y avoir mit les pieds deux ou trois fois. C'est tout.

- Je suis désolé pour toi mais encore plus pour moi ! S'exclama le blond. Si tu ne connais pas bien Londres nous avons plus de chances de se perdre. Juste pour info…

- En effet. Plaisanta Harry. De toute manière, je ne voulais qu'aller à la bibliothèque à la base.

- C'est fâcheux.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque le vrombissement d'un car surgit. Le 615 arrivait au coin de la rue à une vitesse mesurée. Le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt prévus à cet effet puis les portes s'ouvrirent devant les deux adolescents. Draco passa le premier et acheta deux tickets de transports au conducteur en sortant de la monnaie anglaise de sa poche. Harry se sentit gêné de ne pas pouvoir lui payer sa place. Néanmoins, il s'assit à l'avant dernière banquette, près de la fenêtre. Draco finit par le rejoindre et lui tendit son billet. Le bus démarra en trombe dans une chaleur étouffante. A chaque arrêt, les passagers profitaient de la brise provoquée par l'ouverture des portes. Harry avait ouvert la petite fenêtre afin de ne pas s'asphyxier dans ce véhicule brûlant comme de la braise. Malgré les températures correctes à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur c'était une véritable fournaise. Draco avait fermé les yeux durant le trajet ne profitant même pas de la vue qu'on lui offrait. Automatiquement, il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise à tâtons ce qui n'échappa guère aux yeux d'Harry. Ce dernier détourna rapidement son regard tentateur et commença à compter les stations qui leur restaient.

- Tu as vraiment peur de te perdre ? Demanda finalement Harry.

- Non. Répondit Draco les yeux toujours hermétiquement clos. La seule chose qui m'effraie c'est d'être perdu avec les Dursley dans un lieu extrêmement reculé de toute civilisation. L'horreur à l'état pur…

- Je te comprends parfaitement. Donc, aucune crainte vis-à-vis de moi ?

- Oh si bien sûr. Etant donné que tu as du sang de vampire dans les veines je préférai être rentré à Privet Drive avant la nuit tombée. Juste par sécurité, tu vois ? Nargua le blond en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Harry arbora un sourire radieux. Conquis. Il était tout bonnement conquis par ce jeune homme qui maniait l'art de la parole à la perfection. Il était sophistiqué dans son allure et pourtant on avait la vague impression que c'était naturel chez lui ; qu'il avait ça dans le sang. Draco avait appuyé sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et était partit dans une sorte de somnolence. Harry sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et s'aperçut qu'il avait reçut un message de la part d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Avec Ron, ils formaient une sorte de trio inséparable. Cependant, Hermione était partie il y a dix jours au Portugal jusqu'à la fin du mois de Juillet. Ron, appartenant à une famille trop modeste, ne pouvait s'offrir un tel voyage. Harry, quant à lui, restait chez Mrs Figg- une vieille du coin qui avait plus de chats que de dents - ou chez les Weasley quand les Dursley partaient en vacances alors…  
Harry extirpa son portable qui vibrait toujours et afficha le dernier message reçus sur l'écran.

« Salut Harry,  
Je suis bien arrivée au Portugal. Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt… Ici, il fait un temps caniculaire. J'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer. A cause des températures élevées, je suis obligée de me badigeonner de crème solaire. Quelle horreur ! Les garçons sur la plage sont plutôt mignons. Mais dis à Ron de ne pas se faire de soucis surtout. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de problèmes à Little Whinging et que ton oncle et ta tante ne sont pas trop durs avec toi. N'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs de vacances, petit à petit, Ron et toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là, qu'il faut se reposer sur ses lauriers. Bon, je t'embrasse fort Harry et prends soin de toi ! Hermione oxo. »

Harry rédigea une réponse assez complète où il parla des Dursley, de sa visite chez Ron, de la déclaration de Ginny en faisant volontairement abstraction de la présence de Draco. Il avait envie de garder ce secret pour lui le plus longtemps possible. Et puis Draco ne restait qu'un rêve, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas obtenir. Il représentait une forme d'irréel. Il envoya son message et rangea son portable dans sa poche de jean. Au bout d'un moment, le bus traversa un pont par-dessus la Tamise. Draco s'éveilla subitement et regarda d'un œil critique tout ce qu'il voyait.

- A Paris, ce n'est pas comme ça. Enfin, je veux dire que c'est plus soigné.

- Peut-être. Admit Harry. Mais nous ne cherchons pas à reproduire Paris. On veut juste bâtir l'image de notre capitale qui s'appelle Londres.

Draco se retenu afin de ne pas faire de remarque désobligeante. Au fond, il devait avouer que Londres était une très belle ville qui avait son charme. Le bus finit enfin par s'arrêter à son terminus et les derniers passagers descendirent en même temps que les deux garçons.

Dehors, le ciel était clair et le Soleil reposait paisiblement entre les fins nuages d'un blanc presque nacré. Devant eux se trouvait un fameux quartier de Londres réputé pour être côtoyé par les plus jeunes de la ville : le Piccadilly Circus. Harry traversa la rue d'un air calme alors que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Une journée seul à seul avec Draco. Cela s'annonçait mieux qu'il ne l'ait imaginé…

**A suivre**

* * *

Enfin, me direz vous ! Voilà nos deux protagonistes réunis autour d'une joyeuse conversation où les piques et autres remarques désobligeantes fusent. J'espère que ce premier contact vous a tout de même plut, surtout ceux espérant voir Draco établir ses frasques. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous m'en voudront d'avoir couper le chapitre à ce moment précis. Mais cela n'a que pour but d'attiser votre curiosité ! Espérons seulement que la sagesse de Rowena Serdaigle augmentera votre patience jusqu'au prochain chapitre... Quoi que vous devez surement avoir de la lecture pendant ce laps de temps. En effet, les bonnes fanfictions fleurissent puis viennent parfois à se fâner. Beaucoup ont eu peur que ce soit le cas pour " Papiers Froissés ". Sachez que je mets un point d'honneur à ce que vous appréciez ma fanfiction de part et autre de l'intrigue. Je tenais à remercier une énième fois les lecteurs qui m'encourageaient à écrire la suite. A la prochaine, **Dairy22**.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Posté le : **24 Août 2009

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**  
_Non bene olet qui semper bene olet_. Il ne sent pas bon, celui qui sent toujours bon (trop de perfection sent la tromperie)

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**L**e physique de Draco Malefoy n'annonçait en rien son âme. On pouvait croire – au premier abord – qu'il était sage et respectable tout comme son allure. La blondeur de ses cheveux faisait résonner dans nos têtes le synonyme de « candeur » qui ne lui allait point. Sa peau étrangement pâle attirait notre regard et alors… Et alors nous sommes convaincus qu'un garçon comme lui était dans l'incapacité de nuire à autrui. Mensonge ! Draco excellait dans cette discipline et il le prouvait un peu plus chaque jour.

Comme toujours, il arborait un fin sourire qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la politesse. Mais qui en fait, était construit de toute pièce. Il sirotait tranquillement son verre de soda à base de caféine tout en faisant face à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Draco. Cependant, il le cachait en préférant observer les passants ou encore divers objets exposés par la municipalité de Londres. Harry faisait mine de s'intéresser à tout, sauf à Draco. Ce dernier se vexait avec l'usure du temps par ce manque d'intérêt dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Draco commença par s'impatienter devant ce brun si inexpressif. Il joua de sa chevelure argentée puis se leva brusquement, son verre à la main.

- Je m'ennuie.

Harry dirigea enfin ses deux yeux couleurs émeraude vers le correspondant français de son cousin et resta dubitatif. A trop vouloir rassembler ses forces pour ne pas laisser transparaître son émoi, il avait carrément fait fuir l'objet de sa curiosité – voir même de ses désirs. Harry finit rapidement son verre de limonade et le lança dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il se leva à son tour et suivit le blond qui marchait d'un pas rapide dans les dédales des avenues londoniennes. Draco bombait fièrement le torse et adressait un sourire charmeur à qui voulait le voir. Harry le rattrapa vite et fronça les sourcils devant ce brusque changement d'attitude. Où était passé le Draco sympathique de tout à l'heure ? A présent, il avait devant lui un être froid et distant. Harry pensa subitement qu'il devait surement s'agir des deux facettes de sa personnalité.

- Et pourquoi tu t'ennuies ? Demanda Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait courtois. Je veux dire, on est allé au British Museum comme tu me l'avais demandé. On a fait un tour en bus pour voir les monuments de la ville et on a même déjeuné dans un fast-food. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Que tu me regarde quand je te parle. Répliqua Draco sur un ton sans équivoque. Depuis qu'on est sortit du bus qui allait à Privet Drive, tu fais tout pour ne pas avoir de contact visuel avec moi. Tu m'évites soigneusement. Je n'ai pas une maladie contagieuse que je sache…

Oh que si, il avait une maladie contagieuse ! Celle d'attirer les autres comme un aimant. Harry ne se contrôlait plus à la vue du français. Harry s'abominait quand il posait ses yeux sur le début de son torse fièrement exposé ; il exécrait suivre du regard les actions mondaines commises par ses mains arachnéennes ; il abhorrait les fragments de secondes où son désordre voulait se hausser tout palpitant. Draco était la cause de ces effets. Et ça le tourmentait. Harry n'avait jamais ressentit de pareille chose, même pour Cédric. Harry n'en pouvait plus. C'était surdimensionné.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Draco.

- Et bien… disons que j'ai mes problèmes en ce moment. Commença Harry en montrant quelques hésitations. J'ai la tête ailleurs et ça doit surement se remarquer. Désolé que tu en fasses les frais ; ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Draco le toisa de son regard d'acier et Harry ne cilla pas, comme pour démontrer la sincérité de ses propos. Le brun se rendit compte que ses deux pupilles grises avaient un pouvoir déstabilisant. Harry attendit patiemment une réponse qui mit des siècles à arriver.

- Sache que je n'accorde pratiquement jamais mon pardon. Informa Draco. Au moins, tu as eu la décence de ne pas présenter des excuses. Je déteste les gens qui font ça. Cela reviendrait à s'écrire sur le front le mot « faiblesse ». Et puis nous savons tous que la plupart des excuses ne sont pas vraiment sincères. Alors soit tu mens sur ce que tu viens de dire, soit tu te pais ma tête.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'essais de justifier ma conduite. Répondit calmement Harry. Si ça ne te suffit pas, on peut rentrer. J'en ai marre de devoir supporter les caprices d'un enfant gâté.

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il le regretta amèrement. La mâchoire de Draco se contracta et ses yeux devinrent orageux et trouble. Le blond inspira doucement et fit demi-tour parmi la foule d'un pas raide. Harry resta planté sur place pendant que le français lançait par-dessus son épaule :

- Je me débrouillerai pour rentrer.

Harry tenta de le retrouver parmi le flot de piétons. Mais rien n'y fait. Sa chevelure blonde était désormais hors de son champ de vision…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Harry n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passé. Il s'était assit au bord de la Tamise, les jambes ballantes au dessus de la jetée comme au bord d'un précipice. La nuit était tombée sur la capitale anglaise et la rumeur des automobiles s'était quelque peu éteint. Quelques lampadaires datant de la période victorienne attiraient des insectes ou autres nuisibles, provoquant alors des bourdonnements incessants. Harry n'en avait cure. Il voulait juste profiter de la nuit. Celle qui l'inspirait plus que tout. En rentrant ce soir, il se promit d'écrire un texte sur celle-ci. Cependant, ses pensées furent vite avortées par un bruit de moteur rugissant dans la tiède pénombre. C'était une moto. Une lumière aveuglante vint percuter ses iris et Harry détourna vite son visage, sachant d'avance qui venait d'arriver. Le conducteur du véhicule à deux roues descendit puis retira son casque. Il portait une veste en cuire qui luisait au clair de Lune.

- Que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci ?

Harry regarda l'onde se mouver lentement quelques mètres en dessous de lui pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Quelle bêtise de l'avoir appeler ! Harry sentit des bruits de pas s'approcher puis la personne s'assit à ses côtés, gardant toujours un genou en dessous de son menton. Le brun reconnu immédiatement ce jean malgré l'obscurité. Il y avait une coupure au niveau de l'articulation de la jambe droite. La première fois qu'il y avait fait attention c'était lorsque Cédric avait du quitter précipitamment sa chambre car les Dursley s'étaient éveillés au petit matin…

- Quand j'ai reçus ton message Harry, je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. Prononça une voix rauque au près de lui. Je suis venu au plus vite.

Harry resta silencieux et s'en voulut d'avoir demandé de l'aide à Cédric pour retourner à Privet Drive. En effet, après le départ de Draco, il avait vagabondé dans la capitale sans but précis, histoire de tout évacuer. Il avait eu un comportement minable.

- Je suppose qu'entre nous ce n'est plus trop ça. Enfin, tu me diras ça n'a jamais été super. On ne faisait qu'avoir des relations sexuelles protégées. Après nous n'étions pas censés avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Donc on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et tourner la page même si c'est difficile et…

- La ferme Cédric ! S'exclama Harry sur un ton rageur. Arrête de faire comme si tu t'en étais remis en une journée à peine. Je culpabilise déjà assez de te faire souffrir alors cesse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je t'ai appelé pour que tu viennes me chercher car tu es le seul qui sera toujours disponible pour moi et j'en ai bien conscience. C'est pourquoi je te remercie d'avance. Maintenant allons-y, cela va faire deux heures que j'ai dépassé le couvre-feu des Dursley.

Harry chevaucha la bécane et Cédric fit de même derrière lui, prêtant également son casque. Le brun refusa d'un simple geste de la main et mit le contact afin de démarrer en trombe. Il n'avait pas son permis mais le soir, il avait parfois emprunté la moto de Cédric en parfaite illégalité. Cela fit revenir en lui quelques bribes de souvenirs comme leur premier baiser et encore plein d'autres choses. Le paysage nocturne défila à une vitesse folle devant leurs yeux. Ils prirent la voie la plus rapide du Nord de Londres et accédèrent ensuite à une route départementale menant au quartier résidentiel de Little Whinging. Le trajet ne fut pas très long. Mais il fut très désagréable pour Harry. Il sentit pendant de longues minutes les mains de Cédric s'attarder sur ses hanches. Ils finirent par déboucher sur leur quartier et Harry emprunta les petites allées donnant sur Magnolia Crescent. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils descendirent tour à tour sans prononcer un mot. Cédric retira rapidement son casque ce qui fit tomber ses cheveux devant ses yeux.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne devant chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Proposa l'autre garçon.

- Non merci, tu en as déjà assez fait. Assura Harry.

Le brun s'en alla dans la nuit la plus profonde, les mains dans les poches sans se retourner une seule fois. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Cédric reflétant la déception. Il s'en voudrait trop. Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive où le bruit de la télévision s'échappaient par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée s'attendant déjà aux hurlements perçant de sa tante et aux grognements de son oncle. Il ferma les yeux d'appréhension et se glissa dans le hall. Mais rien ne vint, excepté le rire porcin de Dudley qui résonnait au rez-de-chaussée. Personne ne vint lui demander pourquoi il rentrait à une heure si tardive de la nuit. Il s'avança jusque dans le salon afin qu'on le remarque mais tout le monde avait décidé de l'ignorer. Même Draco.

Il était assit sur un des fauteuils du salon sa tête blonde rivée vers le téléviseur et la mine impassible. Harry se sentit comme insulté. Mais il se ravisa de faire éclater sa colère se disant qu'il l'avait surement mérité. Il monta à l'étage supérieur et entra dans sa chambre. Il enleva son T-shirt lui collant à la peau et resta torse nu. Il trouva sur son lit une feuille quadrillé entouré de petits chatons couleur pastel qu'on pouvait trouver dans le carnet de notes de Pétunia Dursley. Il la prit et reconnus tout de suite l'écriture de sa tante.

« Je viens de commencer la première phase de mon régime et un des commandements stipule de chasser toutes les mauvaises énergies de la maison. Ainsi, ton oncle et moi-même ferons en sorte de ne pas crier après ce soir. Mais sache que tu devras tondre le gazon demain matin avant le petit déjeuner. A moins que tu veuilles poursuivre ton labeur sous l'arrosage automatique. Nous te serons reconnaissant si tu ne venais rien quémander après ça, ni même le contenu du frigidaire. »

Harry froissa le papier et le jeta dans la corbeille de sa chambre.

Il se mit à genoux et déplaça la latte de parquet cachant son cahier où il rédigeait ses pensées. Il le jeta sans parcimonie sur son bureau et tira la chaise qui lui faisait face dans un raclement qui se répercutait en échos dans cette pièce si étroite. Il prit son stylo-plume et déposa sa pointe acéré sur une page vierge qui suivait de peu ses pensées précédentes. Il gratta son menton imberbe puis passa la paume de sa main devant ses yeux comme pour se revigorer de la fatigue qui le tiraillait de toute part. Il se demanda par où commencer. Il haussa son cou jusqu'à sa fenêtre et laissa son esprit le transporter. Les mots vinrent alors par eux même :

« Le crépuscule annonce la nuit telle une préface pour un roman. Au dehors, il pleut encore des rayons de Soleil. Des jets de lumière incandescents qui s'amoindrissent avec le temps. Dans une synchronie parfaite, les réverbères s'allument à la manière d'une chorégraphie sans note. Le jour s'estompe derrière un voile lourd et épais chargé d'étoiles noires. Les nuages se distinguent dans l'obscur firmament comme si la déesse de la Nuit les animait d'une nouvelle vie grâce à un souffle ; une brise.

Tout était calme et froid. La Lune dansait dans une ronde sempiternelle avec les autres composants stellaires provoquant alors des lueurs vacillantes sur les dômes, les toits et les terrasses. De cette masse compacte se détache une ombre qui dessine de brèves ondulations sur un mur. Au-delà de mon rideau, je suivis cette course lente de mes yeux assombris. Dans l'obscure clarté d'un lampadaire, apparaît un chat au corps souple.

J'ouvre ma fenêtre pour me laisser envahir par la moiteur de la Nuit. Ce parfum trouble et inquiétant que je retrouve et qui m'enivre. Elle le portait. La Nuit. Je ne me lassais pas d'observer le panoramique de la ville oppressé par ce colosse nocturne. Les noctambules filaient de part et d'autre de la rue, répandant dans leur sillage des sortes d'ombres chinoises. Elles étaient trahies par la présence des réverbères. Ceux-ci s'éteignirent. Un feu froid s'empara de moi tandis que le vent sifflait, ronflait, agitait mes volets.  
La Nuit s'échappa. Sa sœur l'Aube la remplaça. »

Harry leva son regard vers le quartier de Lune qui brillait encore haut dans le ciel. Il se mit à méditer sur le cours que sa journée avait prise. Draco et sa susceptibilité. Lui et sa couardise. Cédric et sa générosité. Harry préféra mettre un terme à sa réflexion dès qu'une forme de remord l'assaillit. Il ferma son cahier d'un geste sec et le remit dans sa place avec plus de précaution qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. De là où il était, il contempla son livre et remit la latte par-dessus. Sa journée venait juste de s'achever…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Au petit matin, la famille Dursley mangeait goulument leur petit déjeuner excepté Pétunia qui se contentait d'un jus d'orange pressé et d'un biscuit aux raisins sec. Dehors, Harry était torse nu, seulement habillé d'un caleçon de plage trop large pour lui et tondait la pelouse du jardin. Il semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs lorsque la machine entra en contact avec un des massifs préférés de fleurs de sa tante. Il arrêta la tondeuse à gazon et rafistola le piètre bouquet comme il le pu afin que cela passe inaperçus deux ou trois heures, le temps que Dudley saccage le jardin en jouant au football avec ses amis. Soudain, l'arrosage automatique se mit en route et Harry se prit une pluie de fines gouttelettes d'eau qui tombèrent en cascade sur son corps un peu trop maigre pour son âge.

Dans la serre, Draco observait le brun se démener pour redonner un nouveau souffle de vie à cet extérieur. Il en voulait encore à Harry de ne lui avoir porté ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intérêt. Néanmoins, Draco se remit en question durant la soirée de la veille en se disant que –peut-être - il avait eu une attitude totalement puérile. Peu à peu, les cheveux en bataille d'Harry s'aplatir à cause de l'eau qui s'y infiltrait. Le brun enleva ses lunettes qu'il mit dans la poche arrière de son short car celles-ci étaient couvertes de liquide. Le jeune français ne pu que constater qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus beau qu'à l'ordinaire. Draco se permit un rictus dont il avait le secret.

Lorsque les Dursley eurent finit de se sustenter, ils appelèrent Draco afin de lui faire part du programme de la journée. Vernon Dursley voulait conclure une énorme affaire cet été avec un dirigeant Belge. Pourtant, il ne parlait pas un traître mot de français et encore moins de néerlandais. C'est donc avec un sourire mielleux qu'il accueillit le correspondant de son fils jusqu'à la cuisine équipée. Pétunia tentait de faire marcher le lave-vaisselle avec beaucoup de difficulté : l'électronique ne l'avait jamais réussit. Dudley s'était déjà enfuit sur sa bicyclette afin de jeter des pierres sur les enfants du quartier avec sa bande de voyous.

Draco s'apprêtait à faire la sourde-oreille lorsqu'il vit un papier imprimé sur la table à manger. Vernon Dursley le lui tendit avec le même sourire faux. Il s'agissait d'une traduction en français de sa requête. Draco comprit vite que Vernon Dursley le convoitait en tant qu'interprète. Mais le jeune garçon eu un sourire mauvais et lui redonna le papier avec le même sourire faux qu'avait utilisé Mr Dursley. Autant faire le sourd, l'aveugle et le muet s'il voulait rester tranquille. Sans un mot, il sortit et s'assit sur les marches du 4 Privet Drive afin de s'aérer l'esprit.

De l'autre côté de la rue, deux fillettes jouaient à la corde à sauter en pépiant des chansons enfantines. Puis, le long de l'allée apparut une jeune fille rousse qui avait sa chevelure maintenue par un bandeau. Elle portait une jupe assez courte et Draco s'étonna que personne ne lui en fasse la remarque. De l'autre côté de la rue arriva un garçon séduisant que Draco n'avait pas encore vu. Il était grand et plutôt bien bâtis et le jeune français sentit son égo en prendre un coup. Qui était cet énergumène ? Le blond suivit du regard sa silhouette en plissant ses yeux gris. Étonnamment, cette rencontre n'avait rien de banale. La rouquine s'arrêta net en plein chemin, rougissant violemment tandis que le jeune garçon regardait partout autour de lui comme pour vérifier qu'aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent avec une gêne tout à fait palpable. Ensuite, arriva Harry toujours aussi dévêtus. Ce dernier posa son regard sur les deux autres adolescents et grimaça puis retourna à ses activités en faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu. Le garçon séduisant bafouilla quelque chose que Draco ne pu entendre puis il disparut au coin de la rue. Draco trouva cette scène étrange sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi.

Le blond se leva des marches du perron et s'engagea vers le jardin qu'Harry avait finit d'entretenir. Draco s'appuya contre le mur pendant que le brun remettait son T-shirt tout en étant de dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry sentit rapidement une sorte de flamme s'allumer entre ses entrailles. Harry ne préféra pas prendre la parole et se rendit vers la remise au fond du jardin pour y entreposer la tondeuse à gazon. Draco le suivit sans souffler mot. Ceci exaspéra et flatta à la fois Harry. Au moins, il était maintenant certain que le français n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement ! Le brun pénétra dans la remise qui avait une température très fraîche par rapport au reste de la maison. Ce choc thermique le fit grelotter.

- Sensible ? Demanda une voix que le brun aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Frileux. Rectifia Harry en arrangeant la tondeuse derrière une vieille boîte à outils. Que fais-tu ici, si loin de ton cher ami Dudley ?

- Et bien j'étais venu pour connaître tes impressions après notre sortie d'hier.

- Ce sont des excuses déguisées ? Supposa le brun.

- Rappelle-toi que je ne demande jamais le pardon à autrui. S'exaspéra Draco. Et en plus d'être brun tu as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge hydrophobe…

- Toujours aussi prétentieux à ce que je vois.

- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Murmura Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question, juste comme ça.

- Vas-y. Dit Harry sur un ton tout à fait désinvolte.

- Tu étais avec qui dans ta chambre la dernière fois ?

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4 qui est un peu plus court que les précédents malheureusement... Quoi qu'il en soit il s'y passe beaucoup de chose et j'y ai égréné certains indices quant à la suite de l'intrigue. A vous de deviner ! Je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez de l'extrait écrit par Harry à propos de la nuit. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous ont moins appréciés l'extrait du chapitre 2 donc bon... Il y en a d'autres qui suivront d'ailleurs : j'ai préparé ma plume. J'aillais oublié ! Que pensez-vous des citations latines se trouvant en début de chapitre ? Pertinente ou pas ? * J'ai modifié la citation du premier chapitre il y a quelques jours d'ailleurs avec une autre plus révélatrice encore.* J'aimerai également savoir ce que vous pensiez de la relation Cédric & Harry. Personnelement, je trouve qu'il s'agit d'amour maudit plus qu'autre chose mais bon... A vous de vous en faire un opinion (Je demande beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui dis donc, mdr). Pour l'instant, les personnages ne montrent pas trop de leur personnalité ; enfin ils ne se dévoilent pas entièrement. Mais sachez qu'au fur et à mesure de l'intrigue des informations personnelles seront divulguées. il faudra juste patienter ! A bientôt, **Dairy22**.

**Ps** : j'ai déjà plus de 50 personnes qui ont mit mon histoire en alert. Imaginez que toutes ces personnes se décident enfin à mettre une review. Ca ferait surement sauter le standard ! * Je croise les doigts pour * Surtout que cela encourage les auteurs de recevoir des commentaires...

* * *

" C'est l'Ennui ! — l'œil chargé d'un pleur involontaire,  
Il rêve d'échafauds en fumant son houka.  
Tu le connais, lecteur, ce monstre délicat,  
— Hypocrite lecteur, — mon semblable, — mon frère ! "

**Ch. Baudelaire, "Les fleurs du Mal", Au lecteur.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Posté le : **28 Août 2009

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Delicta juventutis me__æ_. Les fautes de ma jeunesse

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**H**arry tressaillit. Il fit tomber un objet qu'il avait entre les mains qu'il supposa être une prise électrique. Le brun tenta de cacher son trouble grandissant en faisant semblant de bricoler quelque chose. Draco s'approcha un peu plus, toujours la mine décontractée. Il arborait un magnifique sourire qui laissait présager sa grande satisfaction pour avoir réussi à coincer quelqu'un sur son propre terrain.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

Harry se retourna enfin et imita son interlocuteur en affichant un sourire forcé. Il passa sa main entre ses boucles brunes et se gratta l'arrière du crâne comme il le faisait en période de gêne. Doucement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par se lancer :

- Disons que c'était une sorte de retrouvaille, entre amis.

- Amis ? Interrogea sceptiquement Draco. J'avais plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un tête-à-tête amoureux.

- On a tous le droit de se tromper. Informa Harry en sortant de la remise du fond du jardin.

Draco le suivit sans pouvoir se débarrasser de son sourire machiavélique. Il en était désormais certain : il était sur la bonne piste. Il lui suffisait juste d'attendre encore un peu et le moment venu…

Il attaquerait.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Draco avait déjà fait deux fois le tour du pâté de maisons. Le quartier ressemblait étrangement aux allées de Disneyland : uniforme, plat avec cette apparence joyeuse et conviviale. Mais qui, au fond ne l'était pas. Le blond vit le Soleil atteindre son zénith et en déduit qu'il était facilement midi passé. Il s'apprêtait à retourner au 4 Privet Drive pour déjeuner, lorsqu'un individu se trouvant à l'autre bout de la rue attira son attention.

C'était un jeune homme brun, assez grand, qui devait sûrement le dépasser de quelques centimètres. Il était assis sur le trottoir, un cahier à carreaux sur les genoux et un stylo dans la main. Il écrivait tellement vite, qu'on avait la vague impression que sa main filait de part et d'autre du papier. Les mèches d'un brun altéré touchaient la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait tant sa tête était courbée. Draco fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il était bien étrange. Il semblait être prit dans une inspiration folle alors que tous les autres jeunes du coin s'amusaient en riant. Le blond s'avança à pas feutrés puis s'arrêta à un mètre de distance de cet inconnu. Ce dernier releva la tête quand il s'aperçut qu'une ombre le protégeait du Soleil. Draco remarqua qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Sans souffler mot, le jeune français s'assit auprès de lui, le regard fixé sur ce qui lui faisait face. S'en suivit alors de minutes silencieuses qu'il trouva apaisantes. L'autre garçon à ses côtés ne bougea pas. Draco se sentit réconforté car on ne le fuyait pas bien qu'il soit considéré comme un étranger.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Murmura le jeune français.

- Théodore Nott et toi ? Répondit l'autre. Mais pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

- Espèce de sombre crétin, tu viens de briser la magie du moment ! S'exclama le français. Non mais franchement, pour une fois que je fais des efforts. Sinon moi c'est Draco Malefoy. Dit-il en retrouvant son calme d'antan.

Théodore le regarda avec un air ahuri comme s'il avait à faire à un extra-terrestre. Il eut le regard fuyant et commença à ricaner tout seul en poursuivant son écriture. Draco lui lança un regard éloquent et tenta de lire ce qu'écrivait sa nouvelle connaissance. Il s'agissait de calculs plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Par terre, se trouvait le téléphone portable de Théodore qu'il utilisait en tant que calculatrice précaire.

- Des mathématiques ? Questionna Draco en haussant son cou pour mieux voir.

- Je trouve ça ludique et passionnant. Rétorqua Théodore en dégageant une mèche qui se trouvait devant ses yeux afin de mieux voir la dernière ligne de sa page de calcul. Tu dois me trouver bizarre mais j'adore ça. Et puis je suis assez réservé, ça me permet de m'évader.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis je suppose.

- Pas vraiment non. Mais je préfère être seul que mal accompagné.

- Les adolescents du coin sont tous un peu étranges ou solitaires. Déclara Draco. Je suis là pour les vacances scolaires. Je séjourne chez la famille Dursley au 4 Privet Drive. Ils croient que je ne parle pas un mot d'anglais…

- Oui, j'ai entendu Dudley en parler l'autre jour. Renchérit Théodore. C'était assez comique d'ailleurs.

Draco s'autorisa un sourire franc et empli de malice. Ca faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un sans arrière pensée aucune. Le blond se détendit et se permit de mettre ses coudes sur le bitume et d'allonger un peu ses jambes sur la route vide de tout véhicule.

- Dis-moi, tu connais un peu Harry Dursley ? Demanda Draco sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

Théodore Nott éclata de rire si bien qu'il fit tomber son stylo par terre en se tenant les côtes. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se calmer et reprit son sérieux.

- Harry Dursley. C'est la meilleure celle là…Non, son patronyme c'est Potter. Harry Potter.

Draco se gratta le menton d'un air pensif et finit par souffler :

- C'est vrai que ça sonne mieux. Admit-il. Mais que sais-tu de lui ?

- Et bien… Depuis tout petit il a été rejeté des autres enfants. En tout cas, de la plupart. Il n'allait pas à l'école d'éveil puisque sa tante préférait le garder à la maison pour ne pas gâcher de l'argent. Il y avait eu une histoire comme ça avec une assistance sociale il y a très longtemps. Enfin, c'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté. Mais à ses six ans, il est arrivé à l'école primaire. C'est celle du coin. On peut la voir depuis Magnolia Crescent. Je me souviens qu'à la cantine, il avalait tout ce qu'il pouvait cachant même des gâteaux dans ses poches. Avec un copain, Marcus Flint, qui habite dans le quartier d'à côté, on pensait qu'il ne mangeait pas chez lui. L'institutrice aussi. Alors elle est partie chez les Dursley pour s'expliquer.

- Et alors ? Demanda Draco sur un ton empreint de curiosité.

- Et alors Vernon Dursley lui a carrément vomit des injures au visage, prétextant que cela ne la regardait pas. Cette affaire n'a pas vraiment eu de suite. Harry est toujours resté aussi mince. Pendant ce temps, Dudley et sa bande -dont Piers, qui est une vraie crapule – se sont fait un malin plaisir de le persécuter en inventant le jeu « La chasse au Harry ». Les autres enfants de l'école avaient peur de s'opposer à Dudley ou encore de devenir ami avec Harry – ce qui reviendrait à signer leur propre arrêt de mort. Cette situation a duré encore quelques années. Harry était un peu le grand solitaire des environs et personne ne l'approchait à moins de cinq mètres de distance. La seule fois où il a été invité à une fête d'anniversaire, ce fut pour celle d'Hermione Granger.

- C'est qui ? Questionna Draco. C'est la rouquine qui se baladait avec une mini-jupe ?

- Oh non. Elle, c'est Ginny Weasley, elle vit sur Wisteria Walk. Hermione Granger c'est la fille la plus brillante des environs. Depuis l'école maternelle, elle était considérée comme l'enfant prodigue de toutes les institutrices. Si bien qu'une fois le collège achevé, une école prestigieuse de Londres lui à ouvert ses portes avec une bourse d'étude. On ne la voit plus que le week-end ou pendant les vacances scolaires. Là, elle est partie quelque part au Portugal si mes souvenirs sont bons…

- Et quel est le lien entre cette Hermione et Harry ?

- Ils sont meilleurs amis. Donc comme je te le disais, Hermione l'a invité à sa fête d'anniversaire lorsqu'on atteignit nos quinze ans. Tout c'était bien passé – tu imagines bien que Dudley ne fut pas invité- et personne ne fit de remarques désobligeantes envers Harry. Sauf que quelqu'un eut l'idée stupide de faire un jeu. On décida d'enfermer deux personnes au hasard dans un placard pendant près d'une demi-heure pour tester leur bravoure. Quelqu'un voulut qu'on y enferme Harry et un autre garçon. Plusieurs minutes après, quand on ouvrit la porte, les deux garçons en question étaient en train de s'embrasser sur la bouche…

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Draco. Tu veux dire qu'Harry est homosexuel ?

Théodore acquiesça faiblement en reprenant son stylo qui était resté à même le sol depuis son fou rire.

- Ils ont dû avoir la honte de leur vie ! Ajouta le blond avec empressement. Et qui était l'autre garçon ?

- C'était moi.

Draco ouvrit la bouche en grand afin de rétorquer quelque chose. Mais il la referma aussitôt. Doucement, il s'écarta de Théodore Nott sous le coup de la stupéfaction. Cependant, son interlocuteur le prit pour une forme de dégoût plus qu'autre chose.

- Maintenant que tu en sais plus à propos d'Harry tu vas pouvoir me foutre la paix. Persifla Théodore en se levant brusquement.

Draco resta dans la même position, ses coudes devenant douloureux et meurtris par ce sol si dur et graveleux. Décidément, ces beaux quartiers cachaient d'effroyables secrets…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Ce soir là, la famille domiciliée au 4 Privent Drive était partie à une soirée cocktail organisée par la Grunnings – la société de perceuses que dirigeait Vernon Dursley. Pétunia avait insisté pour que Draco les y accompagne. Mais celui-ci avait longuement refusé en simulant une énième migraine. Le blond était resté dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il entendit le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Vernon Dursley s'éloigner, il se rendit dans la chambre de Dudley.

Celle-ci était assez spacieuse malgré qu'elle soit encombrée de divers objets obsolètes. Sur un bureau bancal se tenait un ordinateur dernier cri. Draco referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança parmi les ordures d'où se dégageait une infâme odeur de jus de chaussettes et de pizzas périmées. Draco ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira un bon coup l'air frais du dehors. Néanmoins, il saisit son courage à deux mains et alluma l'ordinateur. Le temps que la machine démarre complètement, Draco fit la fouine en inspectant l'environnement naturel de Dudley Dursley. Il ne put que constater qu'il vivait dans une véritable porcherie.

Enfin, l'écran s'alluma sur le fond d'écran principal. Vint ensuite le tour de nombreux antivirus puis de la page de messagerie instantanée. Draco se dépêcha d'écrire son adresse email puis se connecta. Il ressentit un énorme soulagement en voyant qu'une multitude de mails non lus l'attendaient. Au moins, on ne l'oubliait pas. Il pianota sur le clavier quelques instants. Puis des fenêtres de conversations s'ouvrirent. Des gens voulaient entamer la conversation avec lui. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le pseudo de l'un d'entre eux apparaître. Astoria.

Astoria et lui c'était une histoire longue de trois ans. Trois ans d'amitié, de complicité, d'amour et de haine parfois. Ils étaient passés par tous les stades possibles et inimaginables pour un couple. Finalement, en hiver ils avaient finis par se mettre ensemble après s'être tournés autour tout l'été dernier. A Paris, ils étaient connus comme un duo inséparable malgré leurs nombreuses frasques. Le lycée dans lequel ils étudiaient avait été le théâtre de leurs multiples scènes de ménage. Mais tout était finalement devenu officiel. Draco n'était pas vraiment sûr d'aimer Astoria. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier le lien invisible qui les unissait. Un bruit caractéristique des messageries instantanées retentit dans l'obscurité.

_AstOrià_ dit : Coucou mon cœur ! Ca fait longtemps ! Tu vas bien ?

Draco tapa rapidement quelques mots sur le clavier d'un air distrait en jonglant sur plusieurs conversations tout en vérifiant ses mails qu'il ouvrait avec frénésie.

_Play-Dray_ dit : Ouais, ça va bien. Alors quoi de neuf sur Paris ?

_AstOrià_ dit : Et bien, pas trop mal. Mes parents ont accepté que Pansy viennent avec moi à Nice. On va s'amuser comme des folles !

_Play-Dray_ dit : Mais pas trop j'espère. * clin d'œil *

_AstOrià _dit : Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je ne t'oublie pas… C'est juste que j'ai besoin de décompresser. Surtout avec ce fichu Bac qu'on vient à peine de passer… Je recevrai les résultats peu avant mon départ dans le Sud. Pour toi, je crois que ce sont tes parents qui te les communiqueront. Ta mère à parler à la mienne il y a un peu moins de deux jours. Elles se sont croisées dans les Galeries La Fayette.

Draco grimaça. Il avait horreur que sa mère se mêle de ses affaires personnelles. Il craqua les os de ses deux mains puis s'étira avant de répondre avec ironie.

_Play-Dray_ dit : Et j'imagine que si ta mère était là-bas c'est parce que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui demander une énième paire de chaussures…

_AstOrià_ dit : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être cynique parfois ! * boude * Au fait, ça se passe comment en Outre-manche ? Ils ne sont pas trop ennuyeux là-bas ?

_Play-Dray_ dit : Et bien j'ai atterri dans une famille de fêlés du bulbe. Mon correspondant est bien pire que le Londubat avec lequel tu étais en contact. Là je suis dans sa chambre et ça pu le Roquefort. Ils se sont absentés quelques heures dans la soirée, alors j'en profite… En parlant de ça, les parents ne sont pas mieux ! La mère est une maniaque de l'aspirateur et autres détergents. Le père fait preuve d'un humour noir assez virulent et critique tout ce qui lui passe sur le nez. De vrais beaufs.

_AstOrià _dit : * Exploser de rire * Ils sont si terribles que ça ? Même pas une lueur d'espoir ?

_Play-Dray_ dit : Et bien, il y a leur neveu Harry qui m'a l'air sympa. Hier, il m'a fait visiter le tout Londres. C'était assez drôle…

Draco mentit alors par omission. Il ne parla pas de l'homosexualité du brun. Soudain, une peur que le concerné surgisse de nulle part l'affola. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Quand son cœur reprit un rythme plus stable, il consentit à se concentrer sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Astoria.

_AstOrià _dit : Au moins tu peux essayer de devenir ami avec lui. C'est déjà pas mal !

Draco se permit un sourire en coin en imaginant sa petite amie s'affoler en sachant qu'il vivait sous le même toi qu'un homosexuel sûrement célibataire.

_Play-Dray_ dit : Ouais c'est sûr, on peut devenir amis… Les jeunes du coin aussi sont pas mal. Enfin je veux dire dans le genre étrange. Mais je ne les ai pas tous rencontrés. Aujourd'hui j'ai discuté avec un certain Théodore. Il m'a l'air sympa mais un peu sur la défensive. Je n'ai pas su le rassurer sur la fin de notre conversation. J'espère ne pas l'avoir froissé.

_AstOrià _dit : Toi, Draco Malefoy, se préoccuper des autres ? * rire nerveux * Qu'avez-vous fait de notre cher Dray ? Non sérieux Draco pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? Tu ne le connais même pas ce type !

_Play-Dray_ dit : Peut-être. Mais il m'a raconté des choses importantes. Et puis je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi alors que ça ne fait que quelques jours que je viens d'arriver. Dis-toi que je devrais encore rester jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet ! Vaut mieux que je m'y fasse des amis plutôt que des ennemis.

_AstOrià_ dit : Stratégique.

_Play-Dray_ dit : Je dirais logique ma belle. * clin d'œil *

_AstOrià_ dit : Et sinon, aucune fille ne te tourne autour ?

_Play-Dray_ dit : Pas à ma connaissance. Jalouse ?

_AstOrià_ dit : Inquiète.

_Play-Dray_ dit : Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Tu es déjà assez belle comme ça. Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'y aille avant de me faire prendre. On se reparlera au plus vite.

_AstOrià _dit : Bisous, je t'aime.

Draco marqua un temps d'hésitation mais préféra se déconnecter. Il n'avait jamais trouvé quelque chose à répondre face à cette marque d'affection. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et referma la fenêtre avant de sortir. L'air des autres pièces de la maison lui parut tellement frais à côté qu'il en happa quelques bouffées d'oxygène. Il descendit en bas, histoire de grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller se doucher. Dans le living-room, la télévision était allumée. Draco s'imagina aisément que Dudley avait encore oublié de l'éteindre. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il distingua une silhouette avachie sur le sofa.

- Alors, on essaie de voir si on peut décrypter la chaîne pour adulte ? Railla Draco.

Harry eu un sourire amer et changea rapidement de chaînes jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une parlant de pêche à la ligne.

- Ca m'écœure de voir des femmes nues réduites à l'état d'objet sexuel.

Draco ouvrit le frigidaire et un halo de lumière l'aspergea. Il analysa rapidement son contenu avant de prendre une bouteille de bière allégée. Il referma la porte d'un coup sec, amortie par le plastique. Il décapsula la bouteille avec le rebord du plan de travail de la cuisine de Pétunia Dursley et s'accouda dessus avant de répondre nonchalamment :

- Ouais, je vois. Ton truc c'est plutôt les mecs.

Harry tourna si vite sa tête qu'il faillit en avoir le tortis-colis. Il déposa la télécommande sur le coussin qui était à côté de lui et se leva le visage fermé de toutes émotions. Draco le laissa approcher avec un sourire en coin qu'on ne pouvait pas voir dans la pénombre. Il avala quelques gorgées de liquide alcoolisé tout en savourant la mousse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

Draco se mit droit face à Harry qui avait désormais les poings serrés. Le jeune français scruta chaque partie de son visage puis prononça :

- Je voulais juste dire qu'il serait temps que tu informes le zouave par la fenêtre d'arrêter de faire autant de bruit en venant la nuit. Au moins, maintenant je connais l'identité de celui qui vient si souvent te rendre visite.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Draco appuya sur un interrupteur qui alluma les éclairages de jardin. Par la fenêtre du salon, on pouvait clairement voir Cédric Digorry essayer de grimper à l'étage supérieur en s'aidant des nombreux massifs de fleurs qu'entretenait la famille Dursley. Ce dernier se figea d'horreur en s'imaginant Vernon Dursley apparaître par le cadran de la fenêtre. Il fut néanmoins rassuré de voir Harry et le correspondant de Dudley en train de l'observer. Aucune trace des Dursley.  
Harry s'approcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Il avait la mine sévère et grogna doucement afin que Draco ne puisse l'entendre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Il fallait que je te parle. Répondit Cédric. C'est important.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata que le blond était toujours au milieu du salon, sa bière à moitié entamée dans sa main droite. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et souffla :

- Tu ne pouvais pas simplement appeler au lieu de faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici ?

- Ce que je vais t'apprendre ne se dit pas au téléphone. Dit Cédric d'un ton étrangement grave.

**A suivre**

* * *

Et un autre chapitre s'achève avec son lot de tracas pour Harry... C'est vrai que je mal mène mes personnages tout de même. Enfin, vous me direz, vous malmenez l'auteuz aussi ! Et bien oui, en général on se démène pour écrire quelque chose de bon pour faire plaisir et se faire plaisir alors je pense qu'en guise de remerciement un petit commentaire fera du bien. Enfin bref, pour en revenir au chapitre, je sais qu'il est extrêmement frustrant parce qu'on se demande ce que va annoncer Cédric... Je garde le secret sous clef ! Mais sachez qu'il faudra être au rendez-vous pour le savoir ! Autre nouvelle, je confirme bien le fait que j'écrirai une seconde partie de cette fanfiction. Cependant elle sera postée à la suite sous le même titre. Donc pas de soucis à vous faire ce côté là. Bon alors, moralité de l'histoire, si vous souhaitez que la suite continue à arriver fréquemment, encouragez l'auteuz et déposez une review. Ca ne vous prends que deux minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir, **Dairy22**.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Posté le :** 31 Août 2009

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Nihil lacrima citius arescit._ Rien ne sèche plus vite qu'une larme

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**D**raco tendait l'oreille afin de percevoir les messes basses des deux autres adolescents. Harry était dos à lui, penché par la fenêtre et murmurait des paroles inaudibles à son interlocuteur. Finalement, Harry demanda à son ami de passer par la porte d'entrée. Lorsque le brun se retourna enfin, Draco fit mine de s'intéresser au documentaire de pêche à la ligne qui passait justement à la télévision. Il finit sa bière et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich afin de justifier sa présence dans les alentours.

Cédric finit par entrer dans la maison des Dursley. Harry alluma la lumière du rez-de-chaussée et constata avec effroi qu'une estafilade ornait le visage de son amant. Il retint un cri et eut un léger haut le cœur. Inconsciemment, il prit la main de Cédric et le conduisit dans la cuisine. Il sortit une petite trousse de secours dans le placard au dessus du lavabo. Draco leur jeta une œillade pendant qu'il découpait ses petits pains. Cédric le salua d'un bref hochement de tête auquel le français ne répondit pas, se contentant de sortir la mayonnaise du frigidaire. Harry ouvrit en grand la trousse de secours tout en imbibant un coton de désinfectant qu'il passa soigneusement sur le visage du beau brun.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'aies fait ça ?

Cédric grimaça en sentant le liquide alcoolisé couler sur sa plaie. Il leva les yeux au plafond en cherchant un piètre mensonge. Il détestait mentir. Encore plus à la personne qu'il aimait.

- Dans les fleurs de ta tante.

Harry cessa de jouer à l'apprenti infirmier et le fixa dans le blanc des yeux. Pendant ce temps, Draco étalait toujours sa mayonnaise sur ses tranches de pain en prenant plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne voulait rien rater de leur échange verbal. Harry fronça ses sourcils et jeta le premier coton dans la poubelle.

- Tu te moques de moi et tu sais très bien que je déteste ça Cédric. Dit Harry d'un ton étrangement calme. Dis-moi la vérité.

Cédric inclina légèrement la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Il tapota ses doigts sur le plan de travail de la cuisine brillant de propreté.

- Je préférerais qu'on parle seul à seul dans ta chambre. Dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

A ce moment précis, Harry voulut prouver à Draco qu'il n'avait strictement rien à cacher. Il lui jeta un regard empli de défi auquel Draco répondit par un sourire poli en plaçant une tranche de jambon dans son sandwich.

- Tu peux parler, il ne comprend pas l'anglais. Mentit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Cédric jeta un regard soupçonneux à Draco qui commençait à mordre dans son sandwich. Il dévia alors son regard pour le déposer sur la fenêtre par laquelle il était apparu quelques instants auparavant. Harry sortit de la boîte de secours un pansement rectiligne qu'il déposa sur la balafre de son amant tout en essayant de garder son calme. Draco fit une mine totalement désintéressé, il devait rester crédible. Cédric semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fil des secondes. Il finit par grogner quelque chose que Draco entendit à peine au départ :

- J'ai suivi ton conseil. Je suis allé parler à Ginny cet après-midi.

Au premier abord, Harry sembla agréablement surpris. Il jeta la protection du pansement et s'appuya contre un meuble d'appoint afin d'entendre la suite du récit de Cédric.

- Dans la matinée, je l'ai croisée près de chez toi et on était tous les deux mal à l'aise. Enfin, tu nous a vus toi-même… Et je me suis dis qu'il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça. Donc je suis parti chez elle à Wisteria Walk en fin d'après-midi. Le restant de sa famille était parti rendre visite à leur tante Muriel d'après ce que j'avais compris.

- La riche qui vit près de Downing Street à Londres ? Interrogea Harry.

- Je crois bien. Ginny n'était pas partie avec eux, prétextant un mal de ventre. Mais en fait, je lui avais demandée si on pouvait se parler dans la soirée. Alors elle s'est arrangée à sa manière pour qu'on puisse se voir. Je suis arrivé chez elle et j'ai tout de suite remarqué quelque chose de différent. Elle avait fait brûler des encens dans sa chambre et ça m'a scotché quand je l'ai vu sortir une cigarette. Elle m'a carrément sorti le grand jeu. Ensuite, on a bu une bouteille de Vodka qu'elle planquait dans son panier à sous-vêtements. Le seul lieu où n'irait jamais chercher ses frères selon elle ! On était véritablement submergé de béatitude. Et…

- Et ? Incita Harry pour qu'il poursuive.

- Et elle m'a…embrassé. Termina Cédric les joues prenant alors une violente couleur purpurine. Très vite, nous nous sommes enflammés et l'alcool n'a rien ajouté de bon à cet élan. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler et nous nous sommes vite retrouvés dans son lit.

Harry semblait irradier de colère. Draco avait arrêté de manger et écoutait leur discussion avec une attention non feinte qui laissait prédire qu'il comprenait plus de chose qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

- Tu as couché avec elle ! Vociféra Harry. Non mais je n'y crois pas… Je pensais que tu avais un plus de morale que ça.

- J'étais affligé par notre rupture à la base. Expliqua Cédric. J'ai voulu bien faire. Ca a juste… dégénéré. De toute manière, elle m'oubliera vite.

Harry ricana. Le brun s'ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui les rendirent encore plus disciplinés qu'autrefois. Draco se demandait quelle allait être l'issue de cette situation épineuse. Harry leva ses yeux au plafond en se mordant violemment les lèvres comme pour se retenir de cracher du venin.

- Elle t'oubliera, hein ? Demanda cyniquement Harry en désignant Cédric du menton. Alors là tu te fous le doigt où je pense. Elle est amoureuse de toi et jusqu'à ce soir elle était vierge. Donc non, elle ne t'oubliera pas, ça tu peux me croire.

Cédric déglutit péniblement. Il commençait à perdre son contrôle et Draco se dit qu'il allait sûrement craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Harry n'y fit pas attention, trop préoccupé à déchaîner sa propre colère sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il n'en avait cure que sa tante lui hurle dessus dès son retour de sa soirée cocktail. Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était de l'apaisement. Il faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine tel un lion en cage.

- Dégage ! Hurla-t-il. Dégage d'ici.

- Non Harry, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. C'est la colère qui te fait agir ainsi. Prononça Cédric d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Je ne suis pas encore fou, ni sénile Cédric. Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ou ce que je veux et là, en l'occurrence, je veux que tu t'en ailles.

Draco n'avait pas raté l'expression du dit Cédric et il semblait que celui-ci était sur le point de fondre en larme. Il disparut du 4 Privet Drive en claquant la porte derrière lui dans un vacarme infernal. Aussitôt, Harry monta les escaliers à la volée et se réfugia dans sa chambre pour éclater en sanglot, à son tour…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Draco n'avait jamais su consoler les gens et encore moins trouver des paroles rassurantes. Pour aider Harry, il se contenta de ranger les objets qu'il avait cassés sous le coup de la colère puis de faire la vaisselle à sa place. Il ne faisait pas souvent le ménage, voir jamais, car en France il faisait parti de ces rares familles aisées possédant un domestique. Il passa rapidement une éponge sur le plan de travail et fila dans sa chambre après avoir éteint toutes les lumières ainsi que la télévision. Une fois l'étage supérieur atteint, il passa rapidement devant la chambre d'Harry. Il entendit des sanglots étouffés et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Et si Harry était amoureux de Cédric ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais si c'était le cas, que signifiait alors tous ces regards chargés d'étincelles que lui avait lancé le brun à de nombreuses reprises ? Draco était toujours planté derrière cette porte avec un goût amer défilant le long de sa gorge. Il déposa sa main arachnéenne sur la poigné de la porte et ouvrit.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les jambes repliées avec son oreiller sur l'abdomen. Il semblait secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Ses lunettes rondes étaient de travers sur son visage emplit de larmes. Draco s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour car il n'avait jamais eu le courage de réconforter quelqu'un. Mais au fond de lui, il se dit qu'il se devait de faire un effort. Juste une fois. Draco entra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et s'approcha du lit sans faire de bruit. Harry l'avait vu entrer et avait essuyé rapidement ses larmes. Le jeune français s'assit sur le lit en silence et regarda l'autre garçon se redresser péniblement.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'épargner ce spectacle lamentable. Chuchota Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis à propos des excuses ? Rappela Draco sur le ton de la moquerie.

Harry rit doucement. Il se calma quelque peu en entendant cette voix rassurante. Le blond était décidément un numéro à lui tout seul. Harry pensa avec amertume que la personne qu'il chérira tout au long sa vie aura une chance inestimable. Son cœur se serra un peu plus en se rendant compte de cela.

- Tu as toujours les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère. Dit Harry d'une voix apaisée.

- Je fais de mon mieux. Assura Draco. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour un type aussi minable. D'accord je ne le connais pas. Mais il fait n'importe quoi. S'il t'aimait vraiment, il n'aurait pas couché avec cette fille. Ou du moins, pas avec autant de facilité. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien mieux…

- Tu dis ça mais, depuis le départ, c'est moi qui le fait souffrir et non pas le contraire. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Aujourd'hui je ne pleure pas de tristesse mais de fatigue. Je suis épuisé de ma vie. J'en ai marre de devoir tout supporter. Et pourtant, il s'agit d'une attitude complètement égoïste. Je sais bien qu'il y a bien pire comme tourment sur Terre…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Harry. Coupa Draco. Tu es avant tout un être humain. Tu as tes forces et tes faiblesses alors, cesse de t'en vouloir. Tu n'y es pour rien. On a tous le droit de craquer. Enfin sauf moi, je suis une exception vivante. Plaisanta le blond.

Draco enleva les lunettes d'Harry avec délicatesse et les déposa sur sa table de chevet. Harry esquissa un faible sourire en se disant que cela ne devait pas être du genre de Draco de prendre soin des autres. Harry étouffa une brève exclamation lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond se poser sur son front avec une telle légèreté qu'il se demanda aussitôt s'il avait rêvé. Draco eu son premier sourire franc et empli de bienveillance depuis fort longtemps. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre du brun en refermant la porte derrière lui. Lorsque celle-ci fut close, Harry passa machinalement la pulpe de ses doigts sur son front. Il était sûr et certain que ce baiser ardent avait désormais laissé une cicatrice…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Il devait être quatre heures du matin lorsque le portable d'Harry se mit à vibrer comme un démon. Le brun papillonna ses paupières devenues lourdes par le sommeil puis saisit son cellulaire en maugréant mille injures envers le fâcheux. Il décrocha avec peine et colla l'appareil contre son oreille :

- 'Lut. Grogna Harry en frottant ses yeux de ses poings.

- Harry, il faut que tu viennes à la maison. Dit une voix au paroxysme de l'angoisse.

- Ron ? S'enquit Harry qui s'éveilla aussitôt. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

- C'est Ginny.

Harry se mordit une énième fois la lèvre inférieure en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il avait encore dans le cœur le souvenir cuisant de sa dispute avec Cédric il y a quelques heures à peine. Le brun enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et tenta de s'accommoder de l'obscurité qui se dissipait peu à peu avec le levé du jour. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre en imaginant la réaction de la famille Weasley si tout venait à se savoir. Lui, Cédric, leur homosexualité, le fait que Ginny ait perdu sa virginité dans les bras d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et qui pensait à un autre. Tout. La crainte lui enserra les entrailles.

- Je sais Ron. Finit par dire Harry. Cédric est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Il… Il avait une blessure au visage puis il m'a tout expliqué pour Ginny et lui.

Un silence ce fit à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

- Fred s'est battu avec lui. Annonça finalement Ronald. George et lui sont retournés plus tôt à la maison car ils ne pouvaient plus voir tante Muriel en peinture et c'était réciproque. Ils ont prit le bus pour retourner à Little Whinging. Quand ils sont entrés dans la maison, ils ont découvert Cédric dans le lit de notre petite sœur et… Et ils se sont mit dans une colère pas possible. Du coup, Cédric à été blessé. Nos parents sont rentrés peu après mais les jumeaux se sont bien gardés de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il y a une heure à peine, Amos Diggory – le père de Cédric – est venu à la maison avec la brigade de police. Il a porté plainte pour coup et blessure. Fred est au commissariat et maman est inconsolable. Je sais qu'il s'agit que d'une affaire de voisinage mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter…

- J'arrive tout de suite Ron. Souffla Harry.

Il raccrocha et mit ses lunettes sur son nez à la va vite. Avant de sortir, il décida de changer de T-shirt dans l'obscurité afin d'être présentable. Il était certain d'avoir quelques gouttes du sang séché de Cédric sur lui. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien ses clefs sur lui puis descendit à l'étage inférieur sur la pointe des pieds. Il tenait fermement les lacets de ses tennis entre ses doigts, prenant garde de ne pas faire grincer le parquet. Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, il marcha pied nu jusqu'à la rue voisine où une famille qui venait de s'installer faisait leur crémaillère dans la soirée. Enfin, il tourna au coin d'une rue pour pas qu'on puisse l'apercevoir depuis une des fenêtres du 4 Privet Drive. Harry prit appui sur une clôture et enfila ses chaussures rapidement. Soudain un bruit de pas retentit dans la rue. Harry se redressa, plissant ses yeux verts pour y voir plus clair malgré la noirceur du paysage. Les réverbères venaient tout justes d'être éteints par la municipalité afin de faire des économies d'électricité au petit matin. Une silhouette qu'il reconnu comme appartenant à un homme avança droit vers lui. Harry se figea net et attendit.

- Ce n'est que moi. Prononça une voix traînante. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser sortir seul après le choc émotionnel que tu viens d'avoir. Si tu décides de mettre fin à tes jours, je n'ai pas envie d'être le dernier témoin ou encore pire, d'avoir des remords. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre et de rentrer chez ton oncle et ta tante même si ce sont les pires pustules de la société.

Harry éclata de rire. Draco était décidément un garçon plein de surprise. Ce dernier s'approcha d'une démarche qui parut féline au cœur de la nuit. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et Harry put distinguer ses orbes métalliques scintillé dans le noir le plus profond. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de ces deux perles grises, comme hypnotisé. La fragrance du jeune français vint caresser les narines d'Harry qui essaya de s'en imprégner le plus possible. Il adorait ce parfum. Il en était déjà fou.

- Ce n'est pas en respirant comme quelqu'un ayant de l'asthme que tu vas réussir à mettre fin à tes jours. Plaisanta le blond.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Dit Harry, encore troublé. J'étais juste en train de reprendre mon souffle parce que… j'ai couru.

- Ouais. Grogna Draco à peine convaincu. Et tu vas où comme ça ?

- Chez un ami.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est celui qui t'a fait pleurer ou sinon je t'enfonce la tête dans ce massif d'hortensia pour te remettre les idées au clair.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas obligé de prendre des mesures draconiennes. Dit Harry sur un ton amer.

- Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne.

- Je ne préfère pas. Répliqua Harry. Je vais chez mon meilleur ami et ça sera assez délicat… Je te remercie de cette attention mais il faut que j'y aille seul.

- Je vois. Finit par dire Draco sans pouvoir cacher sa déception. De toute manière, j'avais sommeil.

Le blond s'en alla et disparu vite dans l'obscurité. Harry s'en voulut immédiatement de l'avoir si piètrement rejeté sans aucun motif valable. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait d'emmener Draco chez les Weasley alors que l'atmosphère était aussi tendue. Il voulait le présenter lorsque l'ambiance sera plus propice à la rencontre. Il voulait que tout soit parfait ce jour là parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que Draco occupera une plus grande place dans sa vie qu'il ne le devrait. Il sentit un certain pincement au cœur en imaginant le français ruminer contre lui. Il espérait qu'au fond, il le comprenne.

Harry continua nuitamment son escapade. Ses pas le menèrent au numéro 9 de Wisteria Walk. Dans la maison la plus atypique des environs, on entendait du dehors la rumeur des conversations assez animées. Des ombres passaient devant les fenêtres illuminées. Il leva d'emblée son regard vers l'étage le plus haut de la maisonnée et constata que la chambre de Ron était plongée dans une luminosité aveuglante.

Harry franchit la porte du garage silencieusement et accéda à la cuisine. Mrs Weasley sanglotait en tricotant frénétiquement près de la cheminée tandis que Mr Weasley avait la tête entre ses mains. Le brun voulut s'approcher du couple mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute. Il emprunta les escaliers étroits et monta aux étages supérieurs. Au premier, il croisa Ginny dans un peignoir qui sortait de la salle de bain. Elle aussi avait dû pleurer à voir ses yeux rouges. Lorsqu'elle vit le meilleur ami de son frère apparaître, elle lui lança un sourire triste auquel Harry ne répondit pas, trop en colère pour faire abstraction de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il continua à monter un étage plus haut où George était allongé à même le sol, la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Il ne s'attarda pas à le saluer et emprunta directement une petite échelle menant au grenier réhabilité. Une trappe donnait accès à la chambre de Ron qui avait une vue imprenable sur Little Whinging et les environs.

Le brun trouva son meilleur ami agenouillé près de la fameuse lucarne servant par la même occasion d'unique fenêtre, les genoux rabattus en dessous de son menton. Le rouquin leva ses yeux d'un bleu azur vers lui et le gratifia d'un pâle sourire.

- Tu as tenu ta promesse ?

- Toujours. Affirma Harry en s'asseyant près de Ron.

- Hermione vient juste de m'appeler pour me demander où j'en étais dans mes devoirs de vacances vu le retard que j'ai accumulé en mathématique. Elle a commencé à me hurler dessus quand je lui ai dis que j'avais la tête ailleurs en ce moment. J'ai préféré ne rien lui dire concernant Ginny. Elle le saura bien assez tôt de toute manière.

Harry déposa sa tête contre le mur provoquant alors un bruit sourd.

- Elle ne sait pas non plus pour Draco. Fit remarquer Harry. Ca lui fera un choc lorsqu'elle verra un nouvel étalon à Little Whinging. Draco Malefoy… Tu sais qu'il m'a consolé tout à l'heure ? Malgré son allure de mec hypra arrogant, il a un bon fond.

Ron se permit un sourire moqueur en passant sa main dans sa chevelure de bronze.

- Tu dis juste ça parce qu'il a un fessier à faire pâlir Johnny Depp.

Harry étouffa un rire nerveux.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je l'ai vu parler avec Théodore Nott aujourd'hui. Rien qu'en marchant dans la rue j'ai tout de suite comprit pourquoi il te faisait tant craquer. Enfin, je dis ça en toute amitié. Prononça Ron avec un sourire en coin.

- Avoue que si ça avait été une fille…

- Il n'y aurait même plus d'amitié entre nous. Charria Ron. Chacun pour sa peau !

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire et profitèrent de cet instant de complicité.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir tout de même. Souffla Ron. Au fait, tu as quoi sur le front ?

Harry passa de nouveau sa main à l'endroit indiqué et sourit béatement. Il se remémora le moment empli de tendresse qu'il avait partagé avec Draco dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive. Depuis l'instant même où Draco avait déposé ses lèvres sur son front, Harry n'avait pu se retenir de frotter l'endroit concerné avec vigueur provoquant alors une sorte de trace rouge.

- C'est Draco. Chuchota Harry. Il m'a embrassé…

**A suivre**

* * *

Je suis désolé de vous annoncer une chose pareil. Mais je me suis blessée aux deux mains - même si ma dextre est plus douloureuse. D'accord, c'est le comble pour quelqu'un qui écrit. Mais je mets tellement d'énergie dans mes fanfictions que je m'en suis en quelque sorte rendue malade à force de vouloir atteindre une perfection que je ne frôlerai jamais. Je vais donc devoir ralentir le rythme d'écriture malgré mon bon vouloir car les idées continuent de fuser dans mon esprit. J'ai tellement à offrir pour cette histoire que cela serai décevant de vous faire attendre plus longtemps... Je tenais à préciser que je ne répondrai peut-être pas aux reviews car cela me fait trop mal. Néanmoins, j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve qui pourront tenir jusqu'à mon rétablissement. Je suis encore plus désolé que vous car pour moi écrire est une nécessité. C'est en quelque sorte ma thérapie afin d'affronter mon quotidien si banal. Mais assez de "Je" ! A vous d'agir dès à présent et de me donner la force de poursuivre mes efforts de réflexion, faute de ne pouvoir écrire. J'espère recevoir des reviews, même si leur nature ne sont pas enrichissantes... Enfin, ce que je crains le plus c'est la rentrée : Comment pourrais-je tenir un stylo ? **Dairy22**.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Posté le : **4 Septembre 2009

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Hic et nunc._ Ici et maintenant

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**D**raco n'avait que très peu dormit dans la soirée. En tout, sa tête blonde avait seulement passée quatre heures grand maximum sur son oreiller. Ce fut le bruit de la douche qui le réveilla et vu le vacarme, il en déduisit aisément que c'était Dudley qui s'amusait à inonder la salle de bain ou encore mieux, à se noyer sous le pommeau de douche. Le jeune français rejeta les draps d'une couleur purpurine et se leva à son tour. Une fois les Dursley debout, impossible de faire son retour dans le pays des songes. Avec grande difficulté, il enfila le bas de son pyjama qu'il avait quitté pour se sentir plus à l'aise sous les couvertures déjà brûlantes. Draco adorait dormir en sous-vêtements durant l'été. Mais il se gardait bien de le faire dans une maison étrangère à la sienne.

Le blond prit sa serviette de bain ainsi que son gel douche aux extraits de menthe quand la salle de bain fut enfin vide. Il ferma la porte à clef et constata avec horreur que Dudley avait laissé dans son sillage quelques preuves de sa puberté telle une pilosité omniprésente même dans le siphon d'évacuation des eaux. Draco grimaça et passa le jet d'eau sur toutes les parois de la cabine comme s'il désinfectait quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant. Au bout de quelques minutes de nettoyage intensif, Draco consentit à se glisser à l'intérieur de la cabine de la douche et de faire couler l'eau chaude sur son corps déjà ébouillanté. C'est avec un certain ravissement qu'il accueillit ces fines gouttes de pluie sempiternelle qui entamaient une course folle sur ses muscles saillants. Pour lui, il s'agissait de véritable perles de plaisir qu'il accueillait volontiers. A présent, la fragrance de son gel douce à l'essence de menthe lui collait à la peau.

Il passa son doigt le long d'une cicatrice qu'il avait hérité lors de ses cinq ans après une belle chute de vélo. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Cette marque indélébile de son passé de casse-cou traversait son torse en empruntant des chemins sinueux. Draco se remémora avec un sourire, comment il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, le ventre ensanglanté. Depuis, il détestait le vélo et jamais plu il n'avait eu l'audace d'en refaire…

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut donc avec un sourire forcé qu'il déclina la proposition de Dudley de lui faire visiter le quartier sur un de ces engins là. Rien que le fait de s'imaginer sur un vélo lui donnait mal à la tête. Il détestait ça. Pour lui, c'était une sorte de lente torture. Le Soleil matinal aspergeait Little Whinging de ses rayons bienfaiteurs. Piers Polkiss, un garçon du coin à l'allure dégingandé et à la tête de rat, avait décidé de les accompagner. Avec Dudley, ils ne cessaient de ricaner pour tout et rien. C'est à contrecœur que Draco les suivit afin de visiter le quartier. A maintes reprises, il tourna sa tête blonde avec espoir afin d'apercevoir Harry qui remontait la grande rue. Mais aucun signe de lui depuis hier soir.

Pétunia Dursley avait eu un excès de colère quand elle se rendit compte que son neveu avait découché. Dudley s'était aussitôt mit à pleurnicher en demandant qui ferait ses œufs au plat. Sa mère s'était aussitôt attaquée à la conception du repas. Draco s'était demandé comment elle arrivait à soulever avec autant de ténacité la poêle chargée d'aliments avec une silhouette aussi osseuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, Vernon Dursley avait lancé des injures envers diverses familles du quartier prêtes à recueillir une racaille comme Harry Potter. Après le petit déjeuner dans une ambiance si morose, Draco et Dudley sortirent de table pour une excursion qui s'avérait être inoubliable.  
Désormais, les deux garçons remontaient Privet Drive.

La bande du fameux Big D c'était joint à eux en faisant des plans sur leur journée. Draco les suivit sans grande conviction à travers le quartier. Ils croisèrent un certain Mr Crivey qui livrait des bouteilles de lait aux riverains. Piers Polkiss s'amusa à en briser quelques unes en les visant avec des cailloux, sous les rires hystériques de ses amis. Au coin de la rue, une vieille dame marchait d'un pas claudiquant en faisant retentir des boîtes de conserves qu'elle avait déposées dans son filet de course. Deux ou trois chats la suivaient en miaulant avec avidité tels des rapaces autour de leur proie. Dudley la pointa du doigt en l'appelant « la vieille Figgy ». Le groupe d'adolescents passa ensuite devant Stonewall High, le lycée de quartier. Dudley en profita pour jeter quelques œufs sur la porte d'entrée devant le regard médusé du concierge.

En somme, une balade qui exaspéra Draco pour ces délits mineurs dont il se serait bien passé. Il repensa à Harry ainsi qu'à son refus de l'accompagner chez son meilleur ami. Draco était froissé d'être relégué au second plan avec autant de facilité. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque la voix porcine de Dudley retentit :

- Eh les mecs, et si on allait faire chier les filles à la piscine municipale ?

Draco grimaça. La seule pensée d'imaginer Dudley en maillot de bain le fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Cependant, il ne put faire machine arrière car il ne se souvenait que très mal du chemin retour avec toutes ces maisons qui se ressemblaient tant. Piers Polkiss entama la marche en dictant sur un ton péremptoire quelques plaisanteries d'un goût salace. Draco fit la sourde oreille lorsqu'on commença à vomir des infamies sur les français et leur hygiène. Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis qu'il faisait un énorme travail sur sa personne afin de garder son calme. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu'il était plus propre que Dudley et toute sa bande réunie.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un bâtiment imposant qui répandait un souffle de chlore vers son portillon.

Sur son front audacieux était écrit en lettre capitale « Piscine Municipale, Defoe ». Draco y entra les mains dans les poches et se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il n'avait pas de maillot de bain. Heureusement, depuis la caisse il aperçut une petite boutique où l'on pouvait en acheter à des prix raisonnables. Sans rien dire, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et paya un caleçon de bain bleu océan avec un dauphin blanc brodé sur le côté. Le blond grimaça en voyant la représentation caricaturale du mammifère. Même tout petit, Draco ne voyait que ça. Il en profita pour s'acheter du gel douche que fabriquait une entreprise du coin à la fleur d'Hibiscus ainsi qu'une serviette de bain d'un bleu azur. En se retournant, il constata que la bande de Dudley l'avait oublié. Tant mieux !

Draco paya sa place et accéda aux vestiaires se trouvant un étage plus bas, sûrement sous les bassins. Ici, la température était fraîche et on entendait les clapotis de l'eau ainsi que la rumeur des rires d'enfants. Il déposa ses vêtements dans une boîte qui lui était réservée et ôta son short de bain du film plastique qui le protégeait de toutes saletés. Il grinça des dents en s'apercevant que la cabine ne comportait pas de miroir. Il rassembla tout son courage et se présenta à un autre comptoir afin de confier ses affaires. On lui attribua un bracelet avec un numéro qui correspondait à son casier. Comme à son habitude, il enfila le bracelet à sa cheville, chose qu'il adorait faire depuis qu'il était enfant. La jeune fille chargée des vestiaires lui lança un regard qui oscilla entre son torse imberbe traversé par sa cicatrice jusqu'à son bas ventre où Draco s'était fait tatoué un symbole tribal de Nouvelle-Zélande. Le blond préféra s'en aller avant de devoir supporter les mesquineries et les tentatives d'approches de la jeune fille.

Il monta un petit escalier recouvert de carrelage et accéda enfin à l'extérieur de la piscine. L'effluve chloré de la piscine lui emplit les narines et cela lui fit immédiatement penser à la cuisine impeccable de Pétunia Dursley. Il s'avança sur le sol rendu presque brûlant par le Soleil, sa serviette de bain sur son bras. Il eu un sourire en coin en pensant qu'il devait ressembler à un Major d'homme dans une posture aussi solennel. Il s'arrêta et prit une allure plus décontracté.

Dès son entrée, il sentit qu'il épongeait les regards. Draco soutint toutes ces paires d'yeux et s'installa dans un coin à l'ombre sur sa serviette. En observant un peu plus les alentours, il reconnut la jeune fille rousse qui passait devant chez Harry hier à peine. A ses côté se tenait une jeune fille au trait asiatique qui le mangeait carrément du regard. Draco fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et s'allongea. L'herbe venait caresser la plante de ses pieds.

A ce contact si agréable, il eut envie de s'endormir. Il passa un bras sur ses yeux afin de se protéger des rayons du Soleil les plus récalcitrants qui filtraient à travers les branches de l'arbre sous lequel il s'était installé. Draco allait fermer les yeux lorsque de l'eau froide lui tomba dessus. Dudley Dursley venait de vider une bouteille gelée sur le torse du jeune français. Celui-ci se redressa en sursaut, le souffle court et les cheveux lui collant au front. Draco se leva comme une furie et donna un violent coup de poing dans la figure porcine de Dudley qui recula sous le choc. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton. Piers Polkiss se jeta sur Draco et le roua de coups. Le français se défendit comme il put. Il enserra le cou de Piers Polkiss puis le gratifia de plusieurs coups de poing qui lui firent perdre la tête. Draco se releva et essuya son visage d'un revers de main pendant qu'il regardait Piers se tortiller par terre, sa tête entre ses mains.

Soudain, Draco sentit deux mains épaisses se poser sur sa taille. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand il se rendit compte que cette personne venait de baisser son caleçon de bain. Le rire porcin de Dudley Dursley retentit aussitôt. Draco sentit une rage sans pareille monter en lui. Piers, dans une attitude totalement fourbe, se releva et jeta son caleçon au loin, au centre de la piscine. Autour d'eux, les bavardages cessèrent. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la bagarre, ou plutôt la virilité de Draco exposée à tous. Des mères de famille cachaient les yeux de leurs enfants en lançant des cris suraiguës ou bien indignés. Des jeunes filles, en quête d'instruction en la matière, se levèrent sans pudeur afin de mieux observer la chose. D'autres garçons assis dans les gradins ou bien au bord de la dite piscine s'esclaffèrent devant ce bizutage non dissimulé. Draco avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il prit sa serviette de bain avec un calme olympien et l'attacha autour de sa taille et traversa l'espace de détente afin de retourner dans les vestiaires. Dudley le paiera cher…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Draco sentait encore la rage qui faisait palpiter ses veines. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été humilié de la sorte. Jamais. Le français vagabondait dans les rues désertes de Little Whinging lorsqu'il tomba devant un bâtiment ouvert au public en cette heure de la journée, la bibliothèque Herman Melville. Il y entra en se disant qu'il serait sûrement tranquille entre les rangées poussiéreuses de livres. Ici, l'odeur était plus naturelle. C'était une sorte de parfum de rose des bois qu'on trouvait souvent dans des sachets de parfum pour voiture. A l'entrée, une bibliothécaire à l'allure sympathique l'accueillit. Elle lui sourit poliment et Draco entra sans aucune crainte.

Les rangées de livres étaient rangées aussi bien par ordre alphabétique que par auteurs et genres. Draco respecta intérieurement la rigueur des employés de la municipalité. Il se faufila à travers les différents rayons en passant parfois ses longs doigts fins sur les reliures des livres ainsi exposés. Au détour d'une rangée se trouvaient des tables d'étude disposées avec une précision digne d'un camp militaire romain. Un garçon de taille moyenne était assis à l'une d'entre elle. Draco ne l'avait vu que de dos qu'il put immédiatement le reconnaître. C'était Harry. Il aurait pu identifier sa chevelure noire de jais en bataille dans une masse d'individus tous différents les uns des autres.

Le blond s'approcha d'une démarche féline jusqu'au cousin de Dudley sans faire un bruit. De toute manière, Harry était bien trop concentré dans sa lecture pour remarquer quoi que se soit. Un sourire malicieux vint orner les lèvres fines du jeune français. Il poussa un cri qui se voulait terrifiant et Harry sursauta en portant une main à son cœur comme l'aurait fait une vieille dame au bord de l'attaque cardiaque.

- Mais tu es décidément un fou furieux. Souffla Harry le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Draco tira une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés avec un sourire toujours aussi charmeur. Harry se détendit quelque peu en sentant ce regard d'acier en fusion glisser sur lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir et pensa aussitôt qu'il arborait une réaction tout à fait puérile. En plus de ça, il fallut que ses dents viennent au contact de ses lèvres afin de les mordre encore un peu au passage.

- C'est drôlement calme ici. Finit par dire Draco.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps. Répondit machinalement Harry. Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?

- Les mêmes raisons que toi. Chuchota le blond en se penchant un peu plus par-dessus la table en bois. Les foires comme la piscine municipale ce n'est décidément pas mon genre. Surtout avec un Dudley en maillot de bain ruisselant de graisse animale.

Harry eu un petit rire écœuré et ferma son livre, signe que Draco possédait toute son attention.

- Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai vécu la majeure partie de ma vie avec cette masse de beurre géante alors s'il te plaît épargne moi les détails. Supplia pratiquement Harry en prenant une moue affligée.

Draco sortit un chewing-gum de sa poche et le mâcha sans pouvoir quitter Harry des yeux. Ce dernier le trouvait diablement sexy dans cette posture, penché au-dessus de la table un T-shirt laissant deviné le restant de son anatomie et un jean tout aussi suggestifs. Draco fit une bulle qui explosa dans un petit son à peine perceptible. Ensuite, il se lécha le contour de ses lèvres comme pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas de matière élastique répandue sur son visage angevin.

- Il portait un slip rouge. Susurra Draco en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Le brun poussa une exclamation de profond dégoût et se cacha sous le livre qu'il était en train de lire un instant auparavant. Harry s'imagina aussitôt Dudley dans un slip rouge vermeil dans un remake d'Alerte à Malibu. Il frissonna et un fou rire incontrôlable le saisit. Harry se mordit les doigts afin que son rire cristallin ne retentisse point dans la bibliothèque désertée en cette période estivale. Draco continuait de mâchouiller son chewing-gum avec un sourire éblouissant. Harry essuya ses quelques larmes de joie qui perlaient au coin de son œil.

- On n'a pas le droit de malmener les gens comme tu le fais. Hoqueta Harry en ouvrant une nouvelle fois son livre dans une attitude parfaitement studieuse.

- Oh que si. Assura Draco. Il suffit juste de s'appeler Malefoy….

- Et en quoi un nom change quoi que se soit ? Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil brun.

- Un nom change tout. Expliqua Draco. Dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, un nom peut ouvrir bien des portes comme en fermer d'autres. Tu t'appelles Dursley on te respecte parce que tu favorises les biceps à l'intellect ; tu t'appelles Potter on te fuit parce que tu préfères la justice au délit ; je m'appelle Malefoy et j'ai une nette inclination pour donner des ordres.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry. Je ne l'aurais par remarqué tout seul. Dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

- J'adore décider même lorsque cela ne me concerne pas. Continua Draco en faisant abstraction de la remarque faite par Harry. Par exemple si je te dis : arrête de lire, ça me ferait très plaisir si tu le ferais.

Harry ferma son livre en observant le correspondant français avec un sourire amusé. Il était certain qu'une sorte de jeu s'instaurait sans qu'il puisse en connaître les règles. Harry était un sacré joueur et il avait l'impression qu'avec Draco le moindre jeu débile pouvait prendre des tournures pharamineuses.

- Et si tu pouvais ôter ce sourire niais de ton visage, ça serait sympa. Ajouta Draco.

Harry lui envoya une œillade furibonde et se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise. Draco lança un coup d'œil au titre du livre qu'Harry lisait et tomba sur un livre s'intitulant « Zadig » de Voltaire. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa à la boutique de vêtements de luxe Zadig & Voltaire qui faisait un carton dans tout Paris. D'ailleurs, Astoria faisait partit de sa plus fidèle clientèle.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire en donnant des ordres ? Questionna Harry en lui lançant un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes rondes.

- Non, je peux faire bien pire et je suis certain qu'à tous les coups tu m'obéiras. Promulgua-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Tu paries combien ? Questionna Harry.

- Tout ce que j'ai sur moi. Dit calmement Draco.

Harry eu un sourire de pur délectation avant de murmurer :

- Alors vas-y, donne moi des ordres et on verra bien si j'y obéirai de mon plein gré ou non.

- Par exemple, tu peux commencer par faire ton lacet. Ordonna Draco.

Harry s'exécuta avec un sourire joueur. Draco avait décidément de drôle de manière de montrer son influence sur les autres.

- Et replacer correctement le col de ta chemise.

Harry passa son pouce et son index dans le col de sa chemise afin de le rajuster.

- Tu n'as que ça dans le ventre ? Demanda le brun.

- Je pourrais aussi bien te demander de m'embrasser que tu ne me diras pas non. Plaisanta Draco.

- C'est un ordre faisant parti du pari ? Interrogea Harry.

- Peut-être bien que oui. Souffla Draco.

Harry se pencha un peu plus en avant. Doucement, il sentit le parfum du blond se rapprocher et s'intensifier. Cette sensation olfactive unique fit chavirer son cœur. Leur visage n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre… Et s'ils finissaient par vraiment s'embrasser ? Harry pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de Draco balayer son visage et tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était l'embrasser. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, même si une bibliothécaire venait à faire son apparition au coin d'une étagère. Il voulait le picorer de baisers jusqu'à l'ivresse. Les lèvres d'Harry n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Draco. Il n'avait plus qu'à les saisir avec une certaine virtuosité. Dans ses songes, Draco et lui s'unissaient dans un baiser débordant de passion. Mais la réalité était nettement plus frappante.  
Draco déposa son index sur les lèvres d'Harry tout en arborant un sourire mesquin. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en échouant si près du but. Draco ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Pendant une fraction de seconde Harry s'imagina que le blond voudrait reprendre les commandes de la situation. Pourtant, le blond fit parcourir son regard anthracite sur la figure du brun et murmura :

- Tu vois que tu es un garçon obéissant.

**A suivre**

* * *

Avant toute chose je tenais à adresser un énorme merci à **Raphaël**, celui qui travaille dans l'ombre pour avoir une fanfiction aussi facile à lire et sans fautes d'orthographes. Ce n'est pas mon elfe de maison mais l'homme qui à voler mon coeur depuis près de trois ans... Je suis très heureuse de partager cette aventure avec lui parce qu'avoir son avis compte énormément pour moi. Je tenais à adresser ma plus sincère amitié à **Manelor**, ma Bêta-lectrice, qui me supporte, moi et mes exigences digne de Flaubert dans ces meilleurs jours. Je tenais également à ce que **Angie** sache que pour moi il est important d'avoir ses impressions sur chaque chapitres avant publication. Car même si tu as lu plus de la moitié de la fanfiction à présent, c'est vraiment avec toi que je la construit, c'est en discutant avec toi que j'arrive à avoir des idées lumineuses ; même à deux heures du matin. Tu es sans aucun doute ma lectrice préférée... Merci pour votre dévotion car sans vous je n'y arriverai pas. Ensuite je voulais adresser un énorme merci **aux lecteurs** et en particulier à ceux laissant une trace sur leur passage ; c'est tellement plus gratifiant ! Pour chaque histoire, l'écrivain se bat pour écrire quelque chose de bon, alors remercier-le à votre façon. Sinon, mes mains vont mieux et mes idées sont notées sur divers post-it rassemblés dans une pochette. J'écris fréquemment des passages et j'avance bien. Donc côté publication vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. J'espère que ce chapitre, même s'il fut plus court que les précédents, vous a plut tout son long. Bien sûr, plus tard des chapitres plus conséquents arriveront donc pour ceux en redemandant encore et encore, vous serez satisfaits ! Enfin bref, j'ai beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui. Dernière chose, j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé que se soit dans l'univers scolaire ou le monde du travail. Je vous adresse mes meilleurs sentiments, **Dairy22**.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Posté le :** 12 Septembre 2009

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Usus magister est optimus._ L'expérience [ou la pratique] est le meilleur maître.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Cela ne faisait même pas vingt minutes que Draco avait quitté la bibliothèque municipale Defoe et il s'ennuyait déjà. Il avait la vague impression de tourner en rond dans Little Whinging, tant les maisons se ressemblaient. Le Soleil commençait à s'assombrir et à descendre à travers le ciel. Quelques bambins rentraient chez eux avant l'heure du dîner afin de ne pas avoir à subir de quelconques représailles de la part de leurs parents.

Le jeune français tourna deux fois à gauche et tomba sur un terrain en friche. Assis sur une pierre Théodore Nott jetait un ballon de rugby au-dessus de sa tête à intervalle régulier. Draco avança silencieusement, les mains dans les poches. Il ne préféra pas s'annoncer, profitant de ce calme apparent. Il se sentait apaisé en compagnie de Théodore, comme si c'était un vieil ami qu'il venait à peine de retrouver. Le vent soufflait légèrement et Draco en profita afin d'inspirer allégrement.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda finalement le blond.

- J'essaie de trouver un partenaire de jeu. Répondit calmement Théo sans se retourner.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je n'osais pas aller sur le terrain de football car je ne suis pas le bienvenu là-bas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le profil de l'athlète. Expliqua l'autre. La plupart des garçons pensent qu'il suffit d'être une brute pour être respecté.

- C'est le cas. Informa Draco. Ou du moins dans le monde du sport. Ne te plaint pas, vaut mieux privilégier l'intellect aux biceps.

- Tu es venu pour quelle raison ?

- T'exaspérer, comme à mon habitude. Répliqua Draco en s'asseyant sur un autre rocher, non loin de Théodore Nott.

- Tu es con. Clama ce dernier.

- Et certainement fier de l'être.

- De quoi n'es-tu pas fier alors ?

- Pleins de choses. Grommela le blond. Mais j'ai un standing à respecter donc je ne te les dévoilerai pas. C'est beaucoup trop personnel.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour que je sache ce qu'il se passe sous ta carapace Draco. Même si ton petit jeu fonctionne avec beaucoup, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu te construis une image qui te met sur un piédestal alors que dans ta tête c'est tout le contraire. Tu n'as pas aussi confiance en toi que tu le prétends. Tu te sens faible et sûrement démuni. Perdu serai le mot juste…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Pesta l'autre jeune homme en se levant subitement. J'ai été moi-même du début à la fin.

- Faux. Et tu le sais très bien. Riposta Théodore en se levant à son tour. Tu n'es qu'un menteur. Et la première victime de tes mensonges à répétition, c'est toi.

- Si… Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je n'ai pas confiance en l'être humain. Balbutia Draco en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou. Je conserve tous mes secrets hors de portée parce que je me dis…

- Que tu seras trop faible le jour où quelqu'un viendrai à te percer à jour ? Compléta le brun en arquant un sourcil. Tu te trompes Draco. Ce jour où quelqu'un arrivera à te connaître aussi bien que toi-même, tu n'en seras que plus fort.

- Je suppose que la vie est un long apprentissage.

- Et on ne peut pas vivre sans les autres. Prévint le prodigue des mathématiques. Ne l'oublie pas.

Draco s'autorisa un sourire sincère en guise de réponse. Il commença à marcher sur le terrain vague en contemplant le coucher du Soleil qui faisait déferler ses couleurs enchanteresses sur les toits des maisons des environs. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et enclencha le mode de lecture aléatoire. Il adorait la musique. Théodore était sur ses talons, son ballon de rugby toujours sous son bras.

Le brun lui rappelait étrangement Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco vivant en France. Et même s'ils étaient tous deux différents, le blond retrouvait en chacun, ce sentiment de sérénité. Il se demanda alors ce que pouvait bien faire Blaise à cette heure ci. Draco esquissa un sourire en imaginant son ami en train de séduire de jeunes filles dans un bar parisien. Tout ça lui manquait. Il avait déjà envie de rentrer chez lui. Il ne put laisser ses pensées dérivées que la voix de Théodore retentit une nouvelle fois :

- Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance.

- Qu'est-ce tu dis ? S'étonna le correspondant français de Dudley.

- Que je suis content d'approcher ta véritable personnalité ; ou du moins, avoir un bref aperçu. Cela serait fantastique si tu arrivais à te confier à quelqu'un sans aucune crainte.

- Fantastique oui… Murmura presque Draco.

Intérieurement il se demandait où trouver quelqu'un de cette envergure. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire des confidences à son ami le plus proche alors…

-Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux Théodore. Déclara Draco. Les gens méritent sûrement que je m'intéresse à eux.

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Renchérit le brun. Au fait, on m'a parlé de ce qu'il venait de se passer à la piscine. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Nargua-t-il.

- C'est ce porc de Dudley qui m'a humilié ; et je suis bien décidé à me venger…. Dis-moi, de quoi à le plus peur Big D ? Des araignées ? Du vide ?

- Oh non ! Sa plus grande peur c'est qu' Harry déteigne sur lui.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Il est homophobe comme pas deux et croit qu'à force de vivre sous le même toit qu'Harry, il sera détraqué du cerveau. Enfin tu vois, le discours qu'on servait aux jeunes gens il y a un siècle…

- Il déteste les personnes qui sont gay ?

- Il ne peut tout simplement pas les voir.

- Où est Dudley ? Demanda Draco avec avidité. J'ai une petite révélation à lui faire…

Théodore lui adressa un sourire entendu puis ils firent volte-face.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Un groupe de garçons était réuni autour de Dudley en écoutant ses blagues pittoresques en ricanant. Piers Polkiss tenait dans sa main droite une bouteille de Vodka à moitié entamée. Deux autres adolescents étaient assis sur le muret en brique regardant tantôt l'horizon puis leurs amis. Lorsque Draco les aperçut, il s'arrêta de marcher et essaya de conserver son sérieux et son talent inné d'acteur. Théodore l'interrogea du regard et souffla :

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Tu verras.

Draco s'avança droit sur le petit comité regroupé autour de Dudley avec la démarche la plus efféminée qu'il avait en magasin. Il se tortilla même sur place une fois arrivée à la hauteur de Dudley. Au fond de lui, ça le dégoutait de devoir faire une aussi mauvaise caricature d'un homosexuel. Mais pour quelqu'un ayant la finesse d'esprit d'une baleine, il était bien nécessaire d'adopter un tel jeu. Il emprunta une moue niaise qu'il avait déjà vue sur le visage de certaines filles à la télé et déclara d'une voix nasillarde :

- J'accepte tes avances Dudleynouchet. Mais à une condition… Que tu me fasses un énorme bisou. Allez, ma vilaine joue n'attend que ça !

Dudley Dursley semblait être sur le point de l'évanouissement. D'une part, son correspondant français parlait parfaitement leur langue. D'autre part, il se comportait comme une véritable pédale. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de se remettre lentement du choc.

- Ne fais pas cette tête amour. Tes amis auraient bien fini par savoir à propos de nous deux.

- De vous d'eux ? S'ulcéra Piers Polkiss en regardant alternativement Dudley puis Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Balbutia ahuri le fils Dursley. Il doit divaguer.

- Je n'étais pas en train de divaguer quand tu es entré dans ma chambre hier soir. Ecoutez-moi, Dudley est plus gay que mon arrière-grand père ; ça il n'y a pas de doute. Il renvoyait la faute sur Harry parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'assumer. Tant d'années de mensonges… Quel gâchis, hein Dudley ?

Sans crier garde, Dudley se retourna et vomit par-dessus le muret sans s'arrêter. Draco lui tapa gentiment dans le dos avec un sourire poli. Les amis de Big D prirent aussitôt leur bicyclette et s'en allèrent après avoir jeté une dernière œillade dégoutée envers leur soit disant chef. Quand ils furent trop loin pour entendre quoi que se soit, Draco donna un coup de pied dans les côtes à Dudley et persifla :

- Ca t'apprendra à jouer aux plus malins, espèce d'imbécile heureux.

Le blond s'éloigna devant le regard à moitié amusé et à moitié ébahi de Théodore Nott. Ce dernier le suivit et sentit son estime envers le jeune français monter en grade. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Draco prononça :

- On peut toujours jouer au rugby devant le 4 Privet Drive si tu as toujours besoin d'un partenaire de jeu…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

«** C**onnaissez-vous la frustration ? Je veux dire celle qui nous assaillit ; qui nous prend aux trippes et qui ne nous quittent qu'une fois le sommeil trouvé. Celle qui nous fait ressembler à un chercheur fou. Celle qui veut qu'au final, on s'en arrache les cheveux. Je sais, c'est surdimensionné voire même incohérent. Mais moi je la connais cette frustration. Cette sensation qui nous ronge les entrailles… Je suis devenu comme possédé quand le fruit des mes désirs m'a échappé. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que peut-être jamais je n'y goûterai. Je ne me délecterai jamais de cette impression de victoire ni même de ces lèvres. Oui, de ses lèvres… »

Harry esquissa un sombre sourire à ce souvenir. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression que la température avait été si élevée à la bibliothèque municipale. Au moment même où l'index de Draco s'était posé sur sa bouche en signe de refus, son cœur s'était mit à chanter une sorte de complainte dans sa poitrine. Comme une mélodie sans note reflétant parfaitement sa déception. En effet, le jeune français avait su faire part d'un certain zèle en poussant à bout le brun. Pourtant Draco s'était montré délicat en le repoussant. Harry connut alors un ascenseur émotif en passant de la félicité, à la déception puis l'embarras.

Désormais Harry était dans sa petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, toujours avec ce rouge aux joues. Il était parti de la bibliothèque sans un au revoir envers Draco, plus gêné qu'autre chose. Harry finit par se lever de derrière son bureau et rangea précieusement son cahier d'écriture sous la latte de parquet de sa chambre. Il se redressa en passant la paume de ses mains sur son jean devenu rêche à cause des nombreux lavages. Derrière lui, la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte à cause de la chaleur étouffante qu'il régnait à Little Whinging. Les rideaux vaporeux se mouvaient lentement au gré de la brise estivale. Harry s'approcha doucement de l'encadrement de la fenêtre et suivit du regard les activités qu'effectuaient les habitants de Privet Drive.

Au milieu de la rue, Draco jouait avec adresse au Rugby en faisant des passes plus ou moins longues à un autre garçon du coin. Harry le reconnut immédiatement comme Théodore Nott, le matheux un peu trop bavard qui habitait non loin de Wisteria Walk. Harry se rendit vite compte que les deux adolescents riaient en se lançant des plaisanteries à la figure qui suivaient leur échange de balle. Draco riait. Pour la première fois depuis son séjour, Draco ne pouvait plus retenir son rire. Il rayonnait de beauté. Harry sentait une pointe de jalousie faire son apparition dans son cœur. Pourquoi ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il s'amusait ?

Loin de se douter que quelqu'un les observait, Théodore et Draco continuaient à s'envoyer la balle de forme ovale. Quelques temps plus tôt, Draco avait fait part à l'autre garçon de l'étonnement qui l'avait submergé en apprenant l'homosexualité d'Harry ainsi que la sienne. Théodore avait finalement accepté cette mise au point sans broncher. Il y était habitué depuis le temps.

Finalement, ce fut l'heure de partir pour Théodore. Il voulut récupérer sa balle mais Draco ne le vit pas de cette œil là. Il la mit en hauteur malgré que le Théodore le dépasse de plusieurs centimètres. Le brun se renfrogna. Cependant il se prit vite au jeu. Draco reculait avec la balle hissée au dessus de sa tête et Théodore eu un sourire moqueur devant cette attitude enfantine. Théodore commença à pousser un peu Draco afin qu'il lâche son butin. Une bousculade – un peu plus forte que les autres – fit tomber Draco dans un massif d'hortensias juste en dessous de la fenêtre d'Harry. Ce dernier le connaissait parfaitement étant donné qu'il s'y était caché à de nombreuses reprises pour échapper aux quolibets qui lui étaient destinés. Théodore était encore debout un sourire victorieux peint sur son visage. Draco était allongé dans les fleurs riant aux éclats. Mais son rire s'évanouit rapidement quand Théodore s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

Du haut de sa fenêtre, Harry se pencha un peu plus afin de mieux observer la scène. A présent, Théodore avait mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Draco et leur nez se frôlaient. Harry sentait son cœur au bord de l'explosion tant la jalousie irriguait ses veines. Ses tempes lui macéraient le cerveau. Non, Draco ne pouvait pas embrasser un autre garçon après lui avoir refusé ce privilège…  
Au moment où les lèvres de Théodore allaient entrer en contact avec les siennes, Draco enfonça dans le ventre de l'autre garçon le ballon de Rugby. Théodore suffoqua et porta sa main à son abdomen. Il se releva brusquement et lança un dernier regard dédaigneux envers Draco avant de s'éloigner.

Draco resta longtemps allongé dans le massif d'hortensia, le souffle court. Il leva finalement la tête vers le ciel en se sentant observé. C'est à ce moment là seulement que son regard anthracite croisa les émeraudes d'Harry. Il déglutit péniblement en prenant conscience que le brun fut l'unique spectateur de cette scène plutôt douteuse. Harry sentait la colère faire une folle ascension en lui. D'un geste sec, il ferma sa fenêtre et disparut à l'intérieur de sa chambre…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

L'horloge du living-room des Dursley venait de sonner l'heure du dîner. Tous les habitants du 4 Privet Drive siégeaient autour de la table en bois massif de la salle à manger. Vernon Dursley et Draco étaient à chaque extrémité de la table couverte de mets plus ou moins mangeables. Harry était en face de Dudley qui n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups de pieds sous la table. Comme d'habitude, Pétunia Dursley était assise au côté de son fils. Mais toutes les cinq minutes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever pour vérifier si le gaz était bien éteint. La télévision servait de fond sonore à cette ambiance plutôt palpable. Vernon Dursley enchaînait remarque sur remarque envers son neveu qui ne daignait lui montrer que ceci l'affectait. Dudley ricanait comme un porc ce qui révulsait Draco. Ce dernier avait les lèvres pincées en signe d'extrême mécontentement.

Néanmoins, le brun comme le blond s'évitaient cordialement depuis l'épisode de cet après-midi. Vingt minutes plus tard, Dudley gratifia la petite assemblée de ses péripéties aquatiques à la piscine municipale. Il raconta la manière dont il avait arrosé le groupe de Ginny Weasley en sautant dans le bassin, la façon dont il avait dégrafé le soutien-gorge de Cho Chang sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et – encore mieux – comment Draco s'était retrouvé nu devant tout ce petit monde.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa cuisse de poulet lorsqu'il entendit ça. Le jeune français fit preuve d'un énorme self-control afin de ne pas exploser devant les Dursley et ainsi, dévoiler sa couverture de linguiste imparfait. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué. Draco y répondit par un bref haussement d'épaule. Intérieurement, Harry regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé son maillot de bain dans la matinée, curieux de voir ce que valait Draco en tenue d'Adam. Cette simple pensée mondaine lui fit monter le rouge aux joues d'une façon un peu plus sûre.

Finalement, sa tante Pétunia se rassit à sa place en mâchonnant sa langue comme elle le faisait quand elle détenait un potin sur un des voisins. Elle assaisonna son plat d'un peu de sel avant de pépier :

- J'ai croisé Mrs Diggory aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée. Savais-tu Vernon, que ces voyous de Weasley ont attaqué son fils il y a quelque temps ? Un de ces délinquants croupis encore derrière les barreaux en attendant que ses parents trouvent la caution. Enfin bref, le jeune Cédric à prit la décision de s'éloigner de tous ces ennuis en s'engageant dans l'armée. Il est fort probable qu'il parte en Irak en Septembre prochain.

Harry se mordit si violemment les lèvres qu'il en découla une perle rougeâtre. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres meurtries. Cédric. Il allait donc s'en aller pour ne peut-être plus jamais revenir à Little Whinging. Etrangement, cette nouvelle ne fit pas mal au cœur à Harry. S'il avait été amoureux, le simple fait d'entendre une chose pareille lui aurait déchiré l'âme en deux. Mais là, non. Un vide s'était instauré en lui lorsqu'il entendait parler de son ancien amant. Pourtant, le simple fait d'être en contact avec Draco le chamboulait au plus au point…Que se passait-il donc en lui ? Pourquoi tant de changements ?

Le dîner s'acheva dans un bruit de tintement de couverts ainsi que l'annonce de la Météo pour le lendemain. Dudley s'accroupit presque devant la télé en louchant sur les jambes fuselées de la présentatrice. Harry partit dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle pendant que l'oncle Vernon et Draco se faisaient servir le dessert qui consistait en une mousse au chocolat ratée. Harry frotta vigoureusement les assiettes sales avec une éponge afin de s'ôter de la tête les idées libertines qui y germaient. Avant de remonter dans sa chambre, il prit à l'insu de sa tante un sorbet citron dans le réfrigérateur. Il le plaça sous son T-shirt ample afin de le dissimuler de la vue de son oncle qui ne supportait pas qu'on vole de la nourriture.

En montant les escaliers il sentit le froid s'installer sur son ventre, des gouttes d'eau gelées coulant le long de ses abdominaux. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma tout de suite derrière lui. Il enleva son T-shirt devenu trop humide et le déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il s'assit sur le tabouret qui faisait office de meuble d'appoint et déposa ses pieds sur son lit qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il ouvrit soigneusement le plastique protégeant sa glace de microbes pathogènes. Il le froissa et le jeta dans sa corbeille à papier sans quitter sa place initiale.

Il lapa le bout de sa glace les yeux dans le vague. Il tourna sa langue autour de l'extrémité sentant alors le goût s'imprégner sur ses papilles gustatives. Il inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté et passa ses lèvres rosies par le froid sur un des flancs de la glace au citron. Il remonta avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable. Il recommença la même opération de l'autre côté en fermant parfois les yeux afin de se laisser envahir du doux parfum citronné. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur toute la surface de l'esquimau ayant une couleur jaune pâle et mit ses dents au contact du froid.

Il ne trouvait pas cela déplaisant, loin de là. Il mordilla le bout de sa glace pour finalement croquer dedans à pleine bouche. Il suçota le bout qui était resté coincé dans son palais et le faisait rouler tantôt sur sa langue, tantôt sur la paroi intérieure de ses joues. Quand le bout sucré ne devint qu'un glaçon insipide, Harry engloba toute la glace de ses lèvres une énième fois et s'attarda de temps à autre sur des recoins encore inexplorés. Il croqua un autre bout et se mit à profiter de sa fraîcheur lorsqu'il glissa dans son antre buccale. Une fois avalé, il entama une petite série de va-et-vient sur son esquimau qui fondait dans sa bouche. Il le finit en mordant dans ce sorbet citron qu'il trouvait délicieux. Une fois sa gâterie achevée, il ne resta plus que le bâtonnet en bois. Il s'amusa à lécher l'essence de citron qui restait puis le jeta finalement à la poubelle.

Harry enleva son jean et le laissa choir sur sa descente de lit. Il se faufila sous sa couverture en patchwork et la remonta jusqu'au niveau de son nombril. Il déposa une main derrière sa nuque et contempla le ciel à travers sa fenêtre. La nuit était enfin tombée sur Privet Drive. On n'entendait plus que les grillons et autres insectes effectuer une sorte de symphonie dans la pénombre. Dudley était parti passer la nuit chez Piers Polkiss, son meilleur ami, tandis que ses parents étaient déjà allés se coucher. Soudain, il entendit le bruit de la douche s'actionner. Il s'agissait de Draco. Il était tellement à cheval sur l'hygiène qu'il ne pouvait passer une journée sans se doucher au moins deux fois. Un après-midi, Dudley l'avait même surpris à se laver le visage et les bras.

Le brun imagina alors Draco dans la cabine de douche nettoyant chaque parcelle de sa peau avec une sollicitude exemplaire. Il envia alors l'eau qui pouvait caresser son corps en toute impunité. Il aurait voulu qu'à cet instant, ce soit ses mains qui parcourent ses muscles saillants. Puis descendre. Descendre jusqu'à effleurer sa virilité…

En pensant à cela, la main d'Harry avait prit d'elle-même l'initiative d'effectuer une descente aux Enfers. La pulpe de ses doigts avaient suivi le chemin de Paradis menant à sa hampe qui montrait déjà un début de faiblesse. Harry passa son index ainsi que son majeur sur le contour de l'élastique maintenant son sous-vêtement. Ceux-ci se mirent à caresser sa parure qui entourait son intimité puis vinrent à frôler cette dernière. Il sentit son désordre établir une sorte de résurrection. Son membre présentait un début de turgescence qui permit à son propriétaire de se détendre un peu plus. La pulpe de ses doigts succomba enfin à cette douce tentation. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses lèvres remuèrent d'elles-mêmes afin de murmurer le prénom du sujet de ses désirs.

Sa main droite saisit alors entièrement sa hampe érigée. C'est avec une certaine virtuosité qu'Harry passa sa dextre en long et en large sur son organe qui ne sollicitait que de plus amples caresses. Ces frôlements voluptueux enivra Harry qui rejeta sa tête en arrière et se retint de pousser un souffle de bien-être. Il se fit violence afin qu'aucun son ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Quand un maelström de sensation le fit trembler de plaisir il abdiqua à toutes ses réticences. Il s'autorisa un premier gémissement qui se calqua sous la célérité des mouvements infligés par sa main devenue adroite. Quelques tressautements le firent défaillir et il disposa sa tête sur le côté, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Le plaisir déferla soudainement en lui prenant une toute autre dimension. De brèves oscillations provoquèrent le haussement de son bassin qui voulut – à plusieurs reprises – se décoller du matelas qu'il occupait. Quelques perles exquises de plaisir vinrent se déposer sur son ventre telle une fontaine de jouvence. Harry avait toujours sa respiration aussi saccadée quand il passa un mouchoir sur son abdomen afin de se débarrasser de ce distillat amoureux. Le torse d'Harry se soulevait désormais au gré de sa respiration. Satisfait d'être allé au bout de ses pulsions primaires…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Draco venait juste de sortir de la douche une serviette autour de la taille quand il passa devant la chambre d'Harry. Il crut d'abord que ce fut son imagination débordante qui le fit percevoir son prénom à peine murmurer. Il s'arrêta net devant le battant de la porte et y accola son oreille sans faire le moindre bruit. Il avait placé ses longs doigts fins sur son drap de bain afin qu'il ne tombe pas à terre. Peu à peu, des bruits de froissements de draps lui parvinrent. Il pensa d'abord qu'Harry faisait un mauvais rêve.

Il allait entrer à l'intérieur quand son oreille perçut un autre son, tout à fait différent des autres. Un bruit que tout homme qui se respectait pouvait reconnaître sans aucune difficulté. Un son caractéristique de celui d'une succion ou plutôt une main passant sur membre lubrifié. Draco eut du mal à avaler sa salive en pensant que son prénom venait d'être cité dans un moment pareil. En étant plus attentif encore, il put entendre les petits gémissements que poussait Harry. Le blond l'imagina aussitôt se mordre les lèvres afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Draco était désormais sûr de ce que fabriquait Harry dans sa chambre.

Il était sur le point de rejoindre sa propre chambre quand il perdit le contrôle de son corps. Celui-ci ne voulait pas bouger. Draco rougit en se disant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une forme de voyeurisme. Plus il entendait Harry effectuer ses activités nocturnes, plus il sentait sa virilité devenir turgescente. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas insensible à cette sorte de spectacle aveugle. Son intimité présentait un début d'érection qu'il ne pouvait plus ignoré. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au contenu de sa serviette bleu qu'il avait achetée à la piscine municipale et se dit que rien ne l'empêchait de s'adonner au même jeu qu'Harry. Ceci devenait un impératif. Il retournait dans la pièce qui lui était réservée quand il entendit Harry pousser son dernier râle comportant la quintessence du plaisir.

Cette nuit était la leur. Mais le lendemain sera-t-il assailli de remords pour avoir orienté ses songes vers un homme ?

**A suivre

* * *

**

Voilà la fin du chapitre 8 qui s'est laisé désiré. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, je n'ai plus internet depuis une semaine environ et c'est depuis chez l'homme de mes rêves que je publie * pas chez Tom Felton, lol * Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il est d'une longueur respectable. J'essairai de me débrouiller pour poster la suite dès que posible. Je vous préviens d'avance que le chapitre suivant sera le plus long de tous. J'ai dans l'espoir que la vengeance de Draco vous a fait rire, car j'ai pris un véritable plaisir à l'écrire. Donc à très bientôt je l'espère. Déposez des reviews pour m'encouragez à écrire età vous fournir de plus beaux chapitres encore. Ps : pour ceux lisant mes autres fanfictions, il faut savoir que je suis un peu débordée avec toutes mes idées et qe le tout est parti en correction. Donc dans tous les cas, j'acheverai mon travail. Bisous à vous, **Dairy22**. **  
**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Posté le : **19 Septembre 2009. Jour anniversaire du personnage** Hermione Granger** que j'affectionne particulièrement.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Veritas odium parit, obsequium amicos._ La franchise crée des ennemis, la flatterie des amis

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**V**ernon Dursley s'intéressait à très peu de choses, excepté sa famille, la politique et le bricolage. Cette dernière passion occupait la plupart de son temps et il avait une nette inclination pour les perceuses. Il se souvenait encore qu'il avait découvert cette lubie le jour de ses dix ans en creusant un énorme trou dans le jardin de ses parents. Grâce à cette fameuse journée, il savait désormais qu'il filait dans le bon chemin. A ces vingt ans, fraîchement sorti du système scolaire sans diplôme, il fonda sa propre entreprise de perceuses avec la précieuse aide financière de sa sœur aînée, Marjorie Dursley.

Avec les années, il avait su acquérir un nom dans la profession, et son influence avait grossi tout comme sa masse salariale. Vernon Dursley s'était finalement marié avec une jeune femme du nom de Pétunia Evans qu'il avait trouvée charmante en tout point. Peu de temps après leur mariage effectué en grandes pompes, ils avaient eu un garçon grassouillet du nom de Dudley. Et les années avaient défilé en même temps que les différents modèles de perceuses se sophistiquant avec le temps.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Vernon Dursley. La Grunnings accueillait le fameux salon du bricolage cette année. Pétunia Dursley avait mis son plus bel apparat pour cette journée, tandis que Dudley avait endossé son uniforme du Lycée Smeltings qui lui faisait ressembler à un canotier sur le point d'exploser. Malheureusement, les Dursley se virent obligés d'emmener Harry avec eux. Après de sévères avertissements de la part de son oncle, Harry remonta dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler un costume qui puait l'humidité et le tabac consumé. C'était une vieille veste qui avait appartenu au défunt époux de la tante Marge. Dedans, Harry avait l'air d'un homme plutôt humble mais assez miteux. Il se coiffa devant le miroir de la salle de bain, cassant parfois quelques dents du peigne, tant ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés.

Quelques minutes après, Draco arriva sans toquer, redressant les manches de sa veste tout aussi irréprochable que le reste de son allure. Sa chevelure immaculée était parfaitement coiffée laissant quelques mèches blondes reposer devant ses yeux gris. Draco se regarda dans le miroir en lançant un sourire éloquent à Harry qui avait cessé toutes activités en le voyant arriver. Peu après, Draco mit son poignet devant le nez du brun et l'incita à sentir. Pour Harry, il s'agissait d'une véritable récompense : pouvoir sentir Draco en toute impunité. Harry assouvit son appétence du jeune français en humant le parfum mentholé qui reposait sur son corps. Draco finit par retirer son bras et ferma un dernier bouton de manchette avant de s'en aller.

Harry était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand la voix nasillarde de sa tante le fit revenir sur terre. Tout le monde devait se rendre dans la voiture dans les plus prompts délais. Harry descendit les marches de l'escalier à la volée et se rendit dans l'allée où résidait la voiture de son oncle après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée à clef. Dudley était déjà assis à l'arrière du véhicule, occupant déjà une bonne moitié de la banquette. Draco se retrouva au milieu attachant à grand peine sa ceinture et Harry fut le dernier à monter à l'intérieur, son épaule heurtant la portière. Vernon Dursley mit enfin le contact tandis que son épouse rajustait le rétroviseur. Il fit ensuite marche-arrière et les voilà partis.

En sortant de Little Whinging, Harry aperçut Ron qui ratissait son jardin en compagnie de ses frères, sous l'œil sévère de Mrs Weasley. Le brun se sentit soulagé de voir Fred de retour, pestant contre les ordres de sa mère. Harry supposa alors que les Weasley avaient finalement pu payer la caution de leur fils. Plus loin au bas de la rue, Cédric discutait avec son père sur leur perron tandis que Théodore Nott traversait la rue en compagnie de Cho Chang. Ils dépassaient Little Whinging quand Dudley fut prit de flatulences méphitiques. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en se disant quel tribut il devrait encore payer durant son séjour.

Vernon Dursley s'engagea enfin sur la départementale les conduisant dans la mégalopole européenne. La Grunnings se trouvait au cœur de Londres dans le quartier d'affaires. Dans les alentours, des hommes d'affaires tenaient fermement leur attaché-case alors que des femmes en tailleurs ne quittaient sous aucun prétexte leur téléphone portable. Harry était pressé contre Draco et leurs genoux se heurtaient dans les virages. Parfois, leurs joues se frôlaient et Harry se mettait à rougir furieusement. Draco continuait à arborer ce sourire satisfait qui mettait plus mal à l'aise le brun qu'autre chose.

Au moment même où Pétunia Dursley eut fini d'astiquer le tableau de bord, la voiture s'engouffra dans le parking souterrain de la Grunnings. Des allogènes éclairaient leur descente ce qui eu pour effet de rendre un éclat second aux pupilles de Draco. Ce dernier se frotta frénétiquement les yeux lorsque la voiture passa devant la série de néons. Harry le trouva presque attendrissant. Mais il s'ôta vite de la tête ces pensées tout à fait niaises en se maudissant intérieurement. Il s'autorisa un sourire assez discret puis sortit de la voiture quand celle-ci fut enfin garée.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans ce parking assez lugubre. Vernon Dursley conduisit les autres jusqu'à un ascenseur. Quand on arriva enfin à faire entrer Dudley, Vernon appuya sur le bouton du dixième étage avec son gros doigt boudiné. La machine s'élança à travers le gratte-ciel et acheva sa course à l'étage indiqué.

Un tumulte sans précédent les inonda dès leur arrivée au salon du bricolage. Vernon Dursley arborait un sourire radieux quand il vit ses employés s'affairer aux différents stands. Il bomba le torse et traversa le forum d'un pas de sénateur. Pétunia Dursley était sur ses talons et Dudley faisait mine de s'intéresser à toutes choses avec un sourire hypocrite. Draco et Harry se lancèrent un sourire réconfortant avant de suivre les Dursley. De jeunes entrepreneurs immobiliers se grattaient le menton en passant devant les étalages.

- Il existe plusieurs types de perceuses. Expliqua Vernon Dursley à l'un d'entre eux sur un ton pompeux. On parle de chignole ou de vilebrequin pour désigner une perceuse à main. Aujourd'hui, la quasi-totalité des perceuses sont équipées de moteurs électriques ou pneumatiques. On distingue les perceuses portatives et les machines-outils utilisées dans les ateliers d'usinage, comme les perforateurs. Il y a également la perceuse à colonne, la perceuse à radiale et la perceuse magnétique. Toutes à des prix abordables !

Pétunia se mit à applaudir son mari pour cette éloquence commerciale tout à fait maîtrisée. Derrière le dos des Dursley, Harry imita quelqu'un sur le point de vomir ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Draco. Discrètement, les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent. Draco se dirigea vers le buffet où des mets succulents reposaient dans de l'argenterie. Il demanda un papier absorbant à un serveur et disposa des petits fours à l'intérieur et les mit tous dans sa poche. Harry l'imita tout en étouffant un rire nerveux :

- C'est si mauvais que ça la cuisine de ma tante ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Répondit Draco avec un rictus non dissimulé.

- Alors aujourd'hui tu vas encore me demander de t'obéir sagement ? Supposa Harry en dégustant une coupe de champagne.

- Non, maintenant que je sais jusqu'où tu peux aller par simple obédience. Nargua le blond en prenant également un verre de boisson pétillante.

Harry passa le rebord de sa coupe de champagne sur ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises sans se douter du geste parfaitement sensuel qu'il effectuait.

- Tu sais que tu me dois quelque chose ?

- Ah oui ? Demanda Draco en arquant un sourcil. Et quoi donc ?

- Un baiser. Susurra Harry près de son oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Draco afficha un sourire goguenard quand il reposa son propre verre. Il suivit volontairement Harry qui se faufilait à travers la foule d'invités. Le jeune français compris aisément qu'il s'éloignait du forum au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Peu à peu, le bruit des perceuses et des conversations s'évanouit. Harry était de l'autre côté d'un couloir sombre où on n'avait pas prit le soin d'allumer la lumière. Draco jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule avant de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité. Le brun ne se retourna pas une seule fois, continuant sa folle ascension dans les escaliers. Ils gravirent encore deux étages avant d'accéder au toit de l'immeuble.

Le ciel était clair et les nuages les incommodaient que très peu de leur présence. Le rebord du bâtiment n'était protégé par aucun grillage ou une autre forme de protection. Le tout était recouvert d'un béton uniformément gris. Draco referma la porte donnant accès au toit derrière lui et fit le tour afin de retrouver Harry. Ce dernier était près du petit rebord cimenté. Draco le trouva un peu trop penché vers le vide à son goût.

- Tu as le vertige ? Questionna Harry sans tourner la tête pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Draco.

- Non je n'ai pas peur. Maintenant dégage de là et fais-moi le plaisir de me rejoindre. Ordonna le blond.

- Ce que tu n'as pas comprit, Dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le rebord de l'immeuble, c'est qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres.

Draco sentit une vague de crainte le submerger quand il vit Harry assit au bord du gouffre, les cheveux dans le vent. Le brun se retourna et lui lança un sourire radieux :

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le goût du risque ?

Draco s'approcha d'une démarche féline et s'assit au près d'Harry tout en essayant de se maitriser.

- J'aime le risque. Avoua-t-il. Mais les risques inutiles, je les évite.

- Tu ne trouvais pas cela risqué de demander à un homosexuel de t'embrasser ? Murmura Harry.

- Et toi tu ne trouvais pas cela risqué d'obéir ? Chuchota Draco en plantant ses orbes métalliques dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

- Nous sommes quitte dans ce cas. Ajouta Harry à mi-voix. Enfin, nous le serons seulement quand tu m'auras donné ce que tu me dois.

- Sache qu'un Malefoy n'a jamais de dette.

- Prouve-le. Souffla Harry.

Draco rassembla tout son courage et fit abstraction de ce qui l'entourait : du vide ; de ses cheveux qui fouettaient sur son visage au gré du vent ; de la moiteur de ses mains. Il pencha un peu plus son visage vers celui d'Harry plus par défi qu'autre chose. Il prit son index et son majeur et le plaça sous le menton d'Harry afin qu'il approche ses lèvres des siennes. Il frôla sa bouche sans vouloir y apposer la marque de tendresse que l'autre désirait tant. Finalement, il captura les lèvres d'Harry et y déposa un chaste baiser. Il brisa aussitôt le contact, ouvrant par la même occasion ses yeux gris qu'il avait clos peu de temps auparavant. Harry semblait défaillir. Draco le maintenu grâce à une main de fer. Le brun reprit immédiatement conscience du lieu sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Maintenant je ne te dois plus rien. Déclara enfin Draco. Et la maison ne fait pas crédit !

Harry s'autorisa un petit rire avant de rentrer à l'intérieur avec l'aide de Draco qui l'aida à se relever. Les deux garçons allaient retourner quelques étages en dessous où se trouvait le forum quand le brun eu un sursaut de folie. Il s'empara du col de la chemise de Draco et l'embrassa fougueusement. Face à cette fantaisie, le français ne savait plus vraiment comme réagir. Il sentit les barrières qu'il avait dressées s'effondrer au fil des secondes. Il ne devait pas laisser Harry approfondir ce baiser. Draco le repoussa vivement. Harry percuta le mur d'en face, les lèvres étrangement gonflées. Le jeune français pensa immédiatement qu'il ne devait guère être en meilleur état. D'un revers de manche, il essuya la commissure de ses lèvres et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit le blond disparaître hors de son champ de vision. Décidément, rien n'était simple avec Draco…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Le retour à Little Whinging se fit en silence. Harry et Draco s'étaient installés de chaque côté de Dudley, fixant la route afin de ne pas croiser leur regard respectif dans le rétroviseur. Pour Draco, il s'agissait surtout de ne pas voir son visage empreint de faiblesse. Il était sûr qu'il allait vomir sur le champ en se voyant dans une posture si pitoyable. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Un trouble grandissant s'était installé en lui en très peu de temps. Comment avait-t-il pu embrasser un garçon ? Cet acte représentait-il quelque chose pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti des sensations diffuses lors de ce baiser ? Avait-il tant apprécié ? Et si oui, qu'en était-ce d'Astoria ? Pourquoi avait-il oublié sa petite amie dès l'instant où il avait fait la rencontre d'Harry ?

La voiture de Vernon Dursley s'arrêta enfin dans l'allée réservée au 4 Privet Drive. Tout le monde descendit du véhicule sans broncher. Dudley avait sa mâchoire endolorie tant il s'était efforcé à sourire aux hypothétiques clients dans la journée. Sa mère gloussait désormais pour un rien, tant on l'avait flattée durant le forum et Vernon Dursley ne pouvait se débarrasser de sa mine réjouie. Draco s'empressa de rentrer à l'intérieur à la suite de sa famille d'accueil. Harry resta seul devant la maison rectiligne à ruminer.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

Il ne put se poser d'avantage de questions que des bras encerclèrent son cou par derrière. Il sursauta et fit volte-face. Hermione Granger était devant lui avec un sourire étincelant. Harry ne put que se rendre compte qu'elle avait étonnamment bronzée durant son séjour au Portugal. Ses cheveux semblaient plus soyeux qu'à l'ordinaire et Harry s'autorisa à passer sa main dans sa chevelure brune.

Non loin de là, Ronald Weasley observait ses deux meilleurs amis en riant aux éclats. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien d'être enfin réunis ! Harry, sous le coup de l'émotion, serra fort Hermione dans ses bras s'enivrant de son parfum floral. Ron s'approcha et ébouriffa les mèches noires jais d'Harry avec une expression taquine peinte sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

- On t'a vu descendre de la voiture de ton oncle avec le correspondant de Dudley. Hermione et moi nous avons aussitôt décidé de te rendre visite. Sinon ta journée ? Demanda Ronald.

- Ma journée était…sans intérêt particulier. Mentit Harry. Mais racontez-moi plutôt la vôtre !

- Fred est finalement revenu du commissariat tôt dans la matinée. Maman était soulagée et en même temps hystérique. Elle nous a demandé de ranger le jardin de fond en comble. Tu imagines ? Un travail titanesque ! Et c'est là qu'Hermione est arrivée…

- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être absente le jour des résultats des examens ! Informa-t-elle d'un ton surexcité.

Harry avait complètement oublié ! Aujourd'hui allait être rendu les résultats pour leur examen de fin d'étude. Hermione, qui fréquentait une école prestigieuse du centre de Londres avait sûrement du les recevoir par courrier. Ron et lui se devait d'aller au lycée de quartier, Stonewall High.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? Demanda Ron d'une voix enjouée.

- Je me sens un peu comme une loque dans ses vêtements. Prononça Harry en soulevant son costard moisi. Je me change et je reviens dans cinq minutes. Ne bougez pas !

- Et où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Plaisanta Hermione pendant que le brun franchissait la porte d'entrée du 4 Privet Drive.

Harry monta rapidement les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Il enfila un T-shirt à la gloire de Coldplay ainsi qu'un jean plutôt sombre. Il descendit avec précipitation au rez-de-chaussée et sortit au-dehors sans prêter attention aux membres de la famille Dursley qui s'afféraient à préparer le thé. Ron et Hermione patientaient toujours bras dessus, bras dessous devant la maison. Les trois amis se mirent finalement en route pour le lycée de quartier. En chemin, ils croisèrent d'autres étudiants qui s'y rendaient également pour les résultats de leur examen de fin d'étude. En passant devant Magnolia Crescent, ils virent Cédric marcher auprès de Cho Chang. L'éphèbe se retourna et ne put détacher son regard d'Harry. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcil chez Hermione.

- On t'expliquera en temps voulu. Chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- J'ai donc raté quelques petites choses. Déclara-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

- Sur les yeux de ma petite sœur, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Renchérit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête. Gronda-t-elle. Ta sœur porte des lentilles !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire ce qui ôta un peu d'anxiété qui rongeait leurs entrailles. Hermione se contenta de donner un coup de coude dans le bassin du rouquin en lui lançant un regard furibond.

Tous trois passèrent devant l'arrêt de bus du 615 menant à Londres puis marchèrent encore une ou deux minutes avant de se retrouver devant les grilles du lycée des deux garçons. Une foule d'étudiants se pressaient devant la liste des admis ou recalés. Fred et George, qui avaient redoublé leur première année de lycée ainsi qu'une classe du primaire, scandaient leur heureuse victoire en plein milieu de la cours sous le regard courroucé du concierge, Rusard. Quelques filles avaient fondu en larme lorsqu'elles avaient appri la funeste nouvelle d'avoir été recalée. C'est donc avec appréhension que Ron et Harry s'approchèrent de la liste des résultats, cherchant leur nom dans la marée de patronymes. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond quand il vit qu'il était reçu avec les compliments du jury. Il avait son diplôme de fin d'étude ! Il consulta du regard Ron qui avait une mine réjouie.

- Je l'ai eu Harry ! Cria-t-il.

Hermione serra fort contre elle les deux garçons en pleurant à chaude larmes.

- Finalement, vous n'êtes pas des cas si désespérés du système scolaire. Charria-t-elle.

Harry la repoussa avec une moue qu'il aurait pu copier sur Draco.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu salues notre génie… Maugréa le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'idée de fêter ça Ron ?

- J'en serai ravi Harry. Assura l'autre. Mais sans Hermione.

- Oui, ça sera beaucoup mieux sans Hermione.

- Vous allez arrêtés de jouer aux enfants ? Grogna Hermione. Ce n'était qu'une blague !

- Une plaisanterie digne de Fred et George si tu veux mon avis. Répondit Ron.

- Est-ce que nos prénoms si mélodieux à l'oreille viennent juste d'être prononcés ? Questionna une voix malicieuse.

- Je le crois bien George. Affirma une autre voix identique à la précédente.

Hermione, Ron et Harry se retournèrent tous les trois pour faire face aux jumeaux Weasley qui avaient un sourire étiré sur leur visage jovial.

- Alors vous avez réussi ? Demanda précipitamment Fred. Je ne te pose même pas la question Hermione.

Cette dernière se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ouais, on a emporté les examens hauts la main. Annonça fièrement Ron. Le détail des notes c'est par courrier n'est-ce pas ?

- Il paraît. Grommela Harry.

- Au fait, Lee Jordan organise une fête dans un Pub de Londres. Fred et moi, nous avons proposé le Chaudron Baveur. On a prévu de s'y rejoindre dans la soirée. On dit neuf heures à l'arrêt du 615 pour Londres. Ca vous tente ?

- Jamais nous nous abaisserons à de tels débordements ! S'exclama Hermione. Surtout si c'est pour finir imbibé d'alcool comme une éponge. Tu sais que la loi est devenue sévère envers les adolescents en état d'ébriété ? C'est pourquoi il est hors de question que j'entache mon dossier scolaire avec de tels…

- Oh et puis merde Hermione. Coupa Ron. On va juste boire un ou deux verres. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a ses examens de fin d'étude. Et puis bientôt ça sera l'anniversaire d'Harry. Si tu persistes à jouer les rabat-joie je ne t'imagine pas trente ans plus tard.

- N'essaie même pas d'imaginer, car dans trente ans tu m'auras oubliée et ça sera réciproque. Rétorqua Hermione.

La brune s'éloigna du groupe de garçons, le nez en l'air. Fred et George l'imitèrent dans son dos tandis qu'Harry étouffait son rire afin qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre.

- Complètement dingue cette fille. Dit Ron plus pour lui-même. Alors on la fait cette fête ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Prononcèrent en cœur Fred et George. Nous allons invités Angelina et Katie, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vues depuis leur entrée à l'université.

- Je me charge de convaincre Hermione de venir. Informa Ronald. Et toi Harry ?

- Je crois que…. je vais inviter le correspondant de Dudley. Il fera ainsi…De nouvelles connaissances.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Harry était retourné au 4 Privet Drive avec l'idée en tête de faire le mur dans la soirée. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde rater la soirée clôturant la fin du lycée. Il fila dans la cuisine afin d'avaler le dîner frugal que lui avait laissé sa tante – du pain et deux tranches de jambon – puis il monta dans sa chambre en grignotant son sandwich. Ensuite, il alla se coiffer dans la salle de bain ainsi que se parfumer en silence. Une fois prêt, il entra sans toquer dans la chambre de Draco afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Dursley.

Draco était en train de feuilleter un magazine quand Harry apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait des vêtements décontractés qui avait du lui coûter une fortune. Il avait un T-shirt plutôt large avec une représentation de Lady Diana en noir et blanc au devant et un drapeau de l'Union Jack dans le dos. Harry sourit en voyant que dessus était inscrit « God Fuck The Queen ». Le blond se retourna enfin et afficha un visage tout à fait impassible. D'un signe de la main, Harry l'incita à le suivre sans faire de bruit. Le blond ne bougea pas, se rappelant encore leur fameuse escapade à la Grunnings. Harry fit des gestes de plus en plus explicites en faisant une pittoresque représentation de mime. Draco consentit enfin à se lever pour le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Dracon fronça les sourcils en s'imaginant que le brun était un peu pernicieux.

- On fait une fête ce soir avec des amis. Murmura Harry encore gêné par l'épisode de cet après-midi.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne ? Répondit placidement le blond.

- Je me disais que ça serait bien que tu te joignes à nous. Dit-il. Tu as sûrement du passer des examens il y a peu de temps et il faudrait fêter ça, non ?

- Après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée. Rétorqua Draco. Si c'est pour que tes lèvres ré-atterrissent sur les miennes ce n'est pas la peine.

Malgré un pincement au cœur qu'Harry ne put ignorer, il prit son courage à deux mains et poursuivit :

- Ca partait d'une bonne intention tu sais. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je te donne ma parole que je ne t'approcherai pas de la soirée. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin était un pitoyable accident. Je ne te présente pas mes excuses puisque tu ne les accepteras pas. Mais sache que je ne ferai plus l'énorme erreur de répondre à ton rentre-dedans…

- Mon rentre-dedans ? S'ulcéra Draco. C'est toi qui es gay ici. Pas moi ! J'ai une petite amie, elle s'appelle Astoria et je pourrais même te montrer sa photo…

- Pas la peine de continuer. Trancha Harry avec un goût amer le long de la gorge. La question est si tu veux m'y accompagner ou rester dormir ici sagement avec les Dursley.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir et déclara :

- Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler ma veste et je te rejoins en bas.

Quand le jeune français franchit la porte de sa chambre pour entrer dans la sienne, Harry esquissa un fin sourire. Harry prit un peu d'argent et le fourra dans sa poche histoire de payer ses consommations une fois arrivé sur le lieu dit ainsi que son téléphone portable. Il descendit en bas en faisant le moins de bruits possible et s'arrêta près du mur donnant sur le salon. Il vérifia en jetant un bref coup d'œil si son oncle et sa tante étaient dos à lui avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Dehors, la température était encore élevée et le Soleil commençait à s'effacer dans le ciel. Harry se réfugia de l'autre côté de la rue pour ne pas qu'on l'aperçoive. C'était l'endroit même où Draco l'avait suivi une nuit, peu de temps après que Cédric lui ait annoncé qu'il avait couché avec Ginny. Un lampadaire planté devant le numéro 4 de la rue éclaira la silhouette de Draco qui s'avançait dans la pénombre. Les deux garçons marchèrent côte à côte sans souffler mot. Arrivés à l'arrêt de bus, ils virent Ron et ses deux frères discuter avec animation tandis qu'Hermione rechignait sur le banc faisant face au panneau publicitaire.

- Bonsoir à tous, je vous présente Draco. Annonça Harry en évitant le regard moqueur que lui lançait Fred. Draco voici mes amis, Hermione, Ron, Fred et George.

- Enchanté. Dit Hermione en lui tendant la main.

Draco s'approcha directement de son visage et lui fit la bise. Hermione rougit bêtement. Elle se remémora alors son séjour à Dijon lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans. Elle avait tout de suite trouvé les français très « baisers » ce que les anglais n'étaient pas du tout ! Draco serra ensuite la main aux autres garçons qui esquissèrent un sourire poli.

- Le bus arrive dans moins de dix minutes. Informa Ron. Pour le retour, on doit prendre le dernier bus de nuit. Il est prévu pour deux heures moins le quart : j'ai vérifié sur internet.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas être saoul comme des…

- Ce n'est pas nous qui conduirons le bus Hermione. Coupa George. Détends-toi.

Draco s'avachit contre le muret le plus proche, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Harry fit semblant qu'il n'existait pas afin de tenir la promesse qui lui avait faite quelques instants auparavant. Ron l'interrogea du regard mais le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le bus pour Londres arriva enfin dans un vrombissement infernal qui effraya la plupart des animaux nocturnes. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Hermione monta la première et paya tous les billets en tarif de groupes. A la suite de ça, Draco eut une sorte d'amabilité envers elle - même s'il restait étrangement froid.

Fred et George s'installèrent sur la banquette du fond. Harry s'assit près d'une fenêtre et Hermione se laissa choir au près de lui tandis que Ron et Draco se virent contraint de se mettre côte à côte. Le trajet fut plutôt rapide. Au dehors, on ne voyait que les lumières de la ville filer de part et autre des vitres du véhicule. Draco enleva sa veste en nubuck -qui était du cuir à l'aspect velouté- tant il faisait chaud. Harry le regarda faire à travers le reflet de la vitre créer par la nuit. Hermione tourna son visage vers son meilleur ami et chuchota :

- Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Cédric ?

Harry se tortilla sur son siège avant de répondre d'une voix morne.

- Il a couché avec Ginny. Dit-il de but en blanc.

Une expression indescriptible passa sur le visage d'Hermione. Mais on y lisait surtout la déception mêlée à de la surprise. Elle sortit un élastique de son sac à main et s'attacha les cheveux puis repris :

- Je croyais sincèrement que c'était un mec bien.

- Moi aussi. Maugréa Harry sans détacher son regard de la fenêtre où il regardait le panoramique de la ville défilé. Il m'a affreusement déçu et je ne crois pas que je pourrai lui pardonner un jour même si je le voudrai… Cédric est allé trop loin alors pour moi, il appartient au passé. Ce n'est plus qu'un garçon comme les autres qui ne mérite même pas qu'on le regarde.

- Je comprends. Chuchota Hermione afin que personne d'autre ne les entende. Tu avais véritablement confiance en lui et il t'a trahi. Tu as le droit d'être en colère.

- Le pire dans tout ça, Ajouta Harry, c'est que je suis plus en colère contre moi-même que contre lui. Je n'ai pas su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. C'est normal qu'il aille voir ailleurs après. Enfin, je n'essaie pas de justifier ce qu'il a fait. Mais je tolère avec amertume…Et je l'ai un peu mérité à cause de ma négligence.

- Bon sang Harry, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Répliqua Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est nubile qu'on doit allez courir à droite et à gauche les faveurs de tout individu ! Ne fais pas semblant que cette histoire ne t'atteint pas car je sais que c'est tout le contraire. Il faut que tu montres un peu plus de combativité et d'obstination face à la vie. Tu te laisses beaucoup trop faire. Prends des initiatives ! Je ne sais pas moi…

- Puisque tu ne sais pas, fais-moi le plaisir de te taire. Répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle se ravisa à la dernière minute. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière auparavant. La jeune fille en déduisit aisément que ce sujet était encore délicat à aborder. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux le restant du trajet.

Le bus s'arrêta finalement au terminus après une vingtaine de minutes de route. Harry attendit qu'Hermione se leva pour descendre du véhicule. Les jumeaux les suivirent de peu, pressés d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur pour les festivités. Ron fut le dernier à descendre, précédé par Draco, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Le groupe d'adolescents se mit à marcher dans les rues londoniennes qui commençaient à être éclairées par l'halo des réverbères. Ils empruntèrent une rue marchande souvent fréquentée en plein jour qui déboucha sur une série de restaurants respirant plus ou moins le luxe.

Cependant, le Chaudron Baveur faisait partit de ces tavernes à la façade plutôt miteuse où un petit cercle fermé s'y donnait rendez-vous histoire de parler du bon vieux temps. A l'intérieur pourtant, il s'agissait d'un véritable bar louange où le décor mélangeait les époques ce qui donnait un résultat éclectique étrangement harmonieux.

Ce soir, une foule d'adolescents avaient envahi les lieux au plus grand bonheur du gérant. A une des tables du fond, Lee Jordan -un jeune homme noir aux dreadlocks- parlait à deux filles qui s'étaient sûrement mises sur leur trente et un. Harry reconnut immédiatement Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Basket Ball au lycée de Stonewall High. Katie était plutôt grande pour son âge et dépassait de quelques centimètres certains garçons. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval irréprochable. Auparavant, elle habitait dans le quartier le plus pauvre de Little Whinging, non loin de chez les Weasley. Maintenant, elle vivait en colocation avec Angelina et une autre fille qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Cette dernière était une jeune fille d'origine Jamaïcaine tout comme Lee. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivait au niveau du cou même si ce soir ils étaient ondulés par ses savants soins.

Harry eut un sourire radieux en les revoyant toutes les deux. A leur côté, un autre garçon qui s'appelait Cormac MacLaggen les accompagnait. Harry le connaissait car ils avaient été tous deux dans la même classe de Mathématiques cette année. Tout le monde se salua même si Hermione éprouva quelques réticences à l'idée de passer la soirée en présence de Cormac. En effet, la jeune fille avait repoussé toutes les tentatives de séduction du jeune homme ce qui ne fit que rajouter, selon lui, du piquant à ce jeu.

Hermione se vit contrainte de s'asseoir à ses côtés et Cormac lui adressa un sourire charmeur tandis qu'il léchait ses doigts qu'il avait trempé dans sa téquila. Draco commanda un cocktail à base de fruits exotiques et de rhum tout comme Angelina et George qui sortaient ensemble depuis peu. Harry opta pour de la Vodka Cerise et Hermione l'imita en évitant cordialement les œillades appuyées de Cormac. Fred, Ron et Katie se plongèrent dans une pinte de bière tandis que Lee prenait un bon vieux Martini. Après quelques gorgées de liqueurs alcoolisées, l'atmosphère se détendit. Draco s'autorisa son premier sourire de la soirée lorsque Cormac lança une blague salace qui fit ricaner les jumeaux. La lumière tamisée ainsi que la musique douce laissaient présager une bonne soirée. Allaient-ils en profiter ?

**A suivre**

* * *

Et le chapitre 9, le plus long de toute cette partie de "Papiers Froissés" s'achève sur cette note de festivité. J'espère qu'il vous a plut car je me suis surpassée pour y mettre un peu de tout. Le retour d'Hermione du Portugal était calculé car j'adore ce personnage tout autant que celui de Draco. Je trouvais cela intéressant qu'elle arrive en plein milieu de l'intrigue, ne sachant pas encore tout et découvrant avec les lecteurs certains secrets. Quoi qu'il en soit, je travaille encore sur cette fanfiction avec soin, reprenant chaque phrase et les pesant à chaque fois pour avoir un résultat optimal. J'ai dans l'espoir d'être récompensée avec des reviews. A bientôt, **Dairy22.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Posté le** : 26 Septembre 2009

* * *

**Oo Message aux lecteurs oO**

« Musique en fond sonore et Pluie […]. Muses d'inspiration, tête dans les nuages. » (**MlleGanou**)

Ce chapitre devait être à l'origine un chapitre de transition presque d'exploitation de détails. Mais le fait que je l'ai écrit un jour de pluie, en écoutant des chansons magnifiques ont influencé ma manière d'écrire. J'écris comme le temps, changeant.

[…] On laisse […] des commentaires pour de bonnes raisons : Un chapitre qui fait pleurer. Un chapitre qui nous fait rire. Un chapitre bien écrit. Un chapitre écrit par une amie. Un chapitre écrit par une personne réelle, inconnue certes, mais une personne réelle qui en lisant un simple commentaire s'illuminera d'un sourire. […]Nous ne demandons pas des reviews à chaque chapitre. Non. Nous demandons que parfois vous cliquiez sur un bouton en fin de page et que vous nous donniez votre avis. […]. Pour ma part, il m'est arrivé de regretter de ne pas avoir écrit des reviews sur des histoires superbes parce qu'avec le temps, les titres disparaissent de nos mémoires...

[Texte entièrement écrit par MlleGanou, qui me l'a gentiment prêté. Elle a entre autre écrit « Quand l'amour sauve de la Haine » dont je suis la Bêta-lectrice à mon plus grand bonheur. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire cette histoire qui est un régale. J'ai juste coupé cette introduction par endroit car elle était trop longue. Mais elle illustre parfaitement l'esprit de ce chapitre qui en fin de compte, n'était pas programmé de la sorte. Des événements extérieurs l'on fait changer du tout au tout… J'espère que vous l'aimerez comme il est. Bonne lecture à vous, **Dairy22**.]

* * *

Nota Bene : **IMPORTANT**. Je demande aux **PLAGIEURS** d'enlever mes textes et fanfictions de leur blogs ou forum sans mon autorisation. En effet, je trouve cela insultant de s'attribuer des mérites qui ne nous reviennent pas de droit. Si cela persiste, je me verrai obliger de mettre toute activité d'écriture entre parenthèse. Car il faut comprendre les efforts que fournissent les écrivains lorsqu'on se sent violer dans son inspiration. On ne peut pas spolier le travail d'autrui. Et je dirai juste d'après une fameuse maxime :

« Le talent, c'est de savoir imiter les génies du passé sans que cela ne se remarque »

_**Ou**_

" Un lion qui copie un lion devient un singe." Victor Hugo

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 10_**

_De mortuis nihil nisi bene. Des morts, on ne doit parler qu'en bien_

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Tandis que George et Angelina s'embrassaient langoureusement, Harry semblait noyer ses pensées dans un verre d'alcool. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette tendre couleur ambrée qui lui rappelait un tant soit peu la teinte des iris de Cédric. Comment être sûr de l'avoir oublier si le fait d'évoquer son prénom avec Hermione lui avait été si douloureux ? Harry avait beau se répéter qu'il ne représentait qu'une page dans l'Encyclopédie de sa vie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre ; à prendre les devants comme dirait Hermione. Harry souleva son verre et fit tourner le liquide de part et d'autre de sa paroi translucide, créant alors un tourbillon d'arôme et de nuances. Il se serait damné pour se noyer dedans et ne plus revenir.

La musique douce qui enveloppait le bar était propice pour toutes accolades.

D'ailleurs, Draco avait emmené Katie sur la piste de danse sans se préoccuper du regard hostile de Fred. Les deux adolescents étaient enlacés et se mouvaient lentement au gré des notes. Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour observer ce cruel spectacle. Cela serait idiot de se faire du mal une énième fois. Ron et Lee étaient avachis au comptoir, discutant avec le gérant portant le prénom de Tom. Harry se leva enfin et se dirigea vers une des étagères du bar.

Ici, pendant la journée, on pouvait découvrir une multitude d'ouvrages. Il y avait même un vieux piano dans un coin du bar ! La première fois qu'Harry était venu il y a un an de cela, il était tombé sur un livre qu'on offrait pratiquement pour les nouveaux venus. Le jeune homme l'avait lu à une vitesse folle. Il sourit faiblement en apercevant un dernier exemplaire entreposer. Il l'extirpa de son présentoir en vérifiant que Tom n'avait pas posé ses yeux perçants sur lui. Il parcourut le titre de ses émeraudes et fila directement au passage qui l'intéressait et l'avait le plus marqué.

" Inconsciemment, j'ai déjà éprouvé de tels sentiments avant de venir ici car je sais qu'une fois, alors que je passais la nuit chez Jacque, je n'ai pas pu me retenir tant j'étais curieuse de son corps, qu'elle cachait toujours de mon regard et que je n'ai jamais vu. Je lui ai demandé si, en gage de notre amitié, nous pourrions nous palper mutuellement les seins. Jacque a refusé. De même, j'avais une terrible envie d'embrasser Jacque et je l'ai fait. Je suis en extase, chaque fois que je vois un corps de femme nu, comme une Vénus dans le livre d'histoire de l'art de Springer. Parfois je trouve cela si merveilleux que je dois faire un effort pour éviter de répandre des larmes. Si seulement j'avais une amie ! " [Dans le Journal D'Anne Franck le 6 Janvier 1942.]

La première fois qu'Harry avait lu cela, il avait été passablement choqué. Anne Franck, héroïne de guerre, avait eu des penchants homosexuels ? Il avait relu ces quelques lignes jusqu'à l'ivresse au point qu'il s'en souvienne parfaitement. Il reposa le livre sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. De loin, il se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était pas seule et que Cormac lui infligeait encore ses avances si souvent réitérées. Les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille reflétèrent une once de supplication quand Harry arriva dans son champ de vision. L'éphèbe s'approcha du présumé couple et se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence.

- Ah, Potter ! S'exclama Cormac. J'étais justement en train de discuter avec ta copine à propos du voyage qu'elle a fait au Portugal. Et elle m'a justement dit que…

- Excuse-moi mais je dois également lui parler. Coupa Harry. C'est… important.

Cormac eut une mine renfrognée lorsque les deux amis s'éloignèrent en le laissant pantois. Le visage d'Hermione s'orna d'un sourire radieux. Elle pinça affectueusement la joue du brun et déclara :

- Je te revaudrai ça. Assura-t-elle.

- J'y compte bien ! Répondit-il. Un prêté pour un rendu.

- Tu es incorrigible Harry. Gronda Hermione. Moi qui te pensais altruiste !

- On en apprend toujours de bonnes sur mon compte. Enfin c'est pareil pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione semblait être gênée et tortillait une de ses chevilles en triturant ses doigts. Elle leva enfin ces grands yeux sombres vers lui et l'attira vers un coin reculé du Chaudron Baveur.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Souffla-t-elle enfin. C'était un secret entre Ron et moi mais je ne peux plus rien te cacher : c'est trop dur ! Et ne fais ta tête d'enterrement du genre « ah, on me cache des choses ! » et ne m'interromps surtout pas.

Harry était tout ouïe et impatient de découvrir la vérité.

- Tu te souviens que le jour de mon départ pour le Portugal les Dursley t'avaient privé de sorties ?

Il acquiesça.

- Alors Ron est venu me dire au revoir tout seul. Mes parents attendaient dans la voiture. Il m'a aidé à mettre ma valise dans le coffre et à ma grande surprise nous nous sommes embrassés. Enfin, je ne saurais pas trop te dire pourquoi ni comment mais ça c'est fait. Nous nous sommes longuement regardés après. Ensuite mon père à klaxonner. Ron a fermé le coffre et je suis montée dans la voiture et nous étions déjà partis…

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ! S'écria Harry les yeux exorbités.

- Merci de la discrétion. Grogna-t-elle en lançant des regards suspicieux aux personnes qui les entouraient. Et oui Mr Potter nous nous sommes embrassés et c'était…agréable même si – enfin je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer – mais ce n'était pas comme je l'attendais. J'avais l'impression d'embrasser mon frère ou je ne sais quoi. Voilà, c'est comme si nous deux on couchait ensemble ! Ca n'aurait pas vraiment de sens tu ne crois pas ?

- Effectivement, admit Harry, surtout que je suis homosexuel donc ça n'aurait pas vraiment de sens. A moins que je fasse l'amour avec toi juste pour me prouver que je suis bien gay...

- Tu es écœurant. Maugréa Hermione. Comme si je n'étais pas assez belle pour faire changer tes orientations sexuelles. Tu sais que cela peut être vexant pour une femme de mon envergure ?

- Arrête de jouer ta Lolita Hermione. Ca ne te va pas du tout. Dit-il. Au fait, Ron sait que tu n'as rien ressenti ?

- Oui. Il m'a envoyé un sms quand j'étais à l'aéroport en disant qu'il n'existait que de l'amitié entre nous et qu'il avait été bête de m'avoir embrassée. Je lui ai répondu que c'était pareil pour moi et qu'au moins c'était une expérience enrichissante qui prouvait qu'on ne ressentait rien vis-à-vis de l'autre.

- Donc tout ça pour rien… Et pourquoi vous m'avez tenu dans l'ignorance complète ? Enfin, je veux dire, si ce n'était pas important, raison de plus pour le dire à votre meilleur ami commun !

- Je sais, mais on avait peur que tu t'imagines plein de choses ; qu'on se mette ensemble par exemple. Enfin bref, excuse nous.

- Si vous me donnez votre premier fils je passerai l'éponge.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prononça sur un ton malicieux :

- C'est entendu. Maintenant laisse moi sombrer dans les bras du Calamar Géant qu'incarne Cormac. Plus je le vois insister et plus je le trouve attirant.

Harry l'interrogea du regard et elle poursuivit :

- Je fais exprès d'émettre un peu de résistance. Je trouve ça tellement excitant !

- Fais vite parce qu'il finira par se lasser d'ici peu. Pronostiqua Harry.

Hermione lui lança un dernier clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Cormac qui commençait à s'impatienter. Le regard d'Harry se posa alors sur la piste de danse où Draco et Katie dansaient toujours presque collés l'un à l'autre. Harry emprunta le paquet de cigarettes de Ron –qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste en jean- et alla se rafraîchir les idées à l'extérieur.

La nuit était tiède et sombre. On entendait que de vagues bribes de conversations du Chaudron Baveur. Les autres restaurants de la rue étaient si éloignés qu'on ne pouvait distinguer les silhouettes qui passaient devant leurs baies vitrées illuminées.

Harry constata que Ron avait encore gardé son briquet dans la poche de son pantalon quand il vit que le paquet ne comportait que des rouleaux de tabac. Il grogna de frustration et s'apprêtait à rentrer une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur lorsqu'une ombre défila sur les murs d'en face. Quelqu'un arrivait. Quand l'inconnu arriva à sa hauteur, l'adolescent l'interpella :

- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas du feu ?

Le passant s'arrêta puis fixa Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas bien voir à quoi ressemblait cette personne car le réverbère le plus proche se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. L'individu approcha d'une démarche lente et se posta à environ un mètre de distance avant d'actionner un briquet. La lueur de la flamme passait d'un bleu électrique à un orange soutenu. Harry approcha son visage du briquet avec la cigarette coincée entre ces lèvres. A l'instant même où la flammèche répandit ses premières cendres, Harry sentit une main de fer entourée son cou et le plaquer contre le mur. Harry sentait un cruel manque d'oxygène comprimé ses poumons lorsqu'une deuxième main vint secourir l'autre. Un cliquetis précéda la sinistre lueur d'une lame argentée. Avec brutalité, l'agresseur passa la pointe de son couteau sur son visage comme s'il était sur le point de le lacérer.

- Passe-moi ton fric. Prononça le criminel.

- Je n'ai rien. Assura Harry.

- Menteur.

- Je vous dis la vérité. Siffla Harry alors que la lame s'enfonçait sur son cou le perlant de gouttes de sang.

- Vide tes poches.

Harry s'exécuta. Tout ce qui tomba fut son ticket de transport usité, les clefs de son domicile, son téléphone portable et deux pièces de vingt pounds chacune. Le voleur donna un coup de pied dans ce piètre butin et fit de même avec l'estomac d'Harry. Il enfonça la lame plus profondément le long de sa gorge ce qui créa une belle entaille. Ensuite, il lui asséna un coup au visage qui lui brisa le nez. Il s'approchait dangereusement du corps inanimé du brun quand la porte du Chaudron Baveur s'ouvrit à la volée. Ron et Draco apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'agresseur s'enfuit promptement.

Ronald s'élança à sa poursuite à travers les dédales des rues londonienne alors que Draco se précipitait sur la silhouette d'Harry qui gisait sur le sol. Draco se rendit vite compte qu'Harry perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Il fut effrayé comme jamais il ne l'avait été devant ce spectacle. Il prit le téléphone portable d'Harry qui était par terre et composa le numéro des secours. Lorsqu'il entendit la réceptionniste lui demander où on devait emmener l'ambulance, Draco se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait. Il lâcha le combiné qui tomba en fracas sur le béton et essaya de sentir le pouls d'Harry.

Au moment où ses doigts glacés perçurent la faible pulsion de son cœur, Hermione surgit à son tour dans la rue mal éclairée et se figea d'horreur. Elle se précipita auprès d'Harry qui avait perdu connaissance. Puis, déplaça du visage de son meilleur ami quelques mèches brunes qui lui empêchaient de voir ces yeux émeraude qui étaient malheureusement clos…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée du 4 Privet Drive venait de retentir. Vernon Dursley s'apprêtait à fermer le dernier bouton de son pyjama à carreaux quand ce bruit l'alarma. Il pesta en maudissant les personnes ne respectant pas les horaires conventionnels. Le patriarche descendit les escaliers de sa démarche chaloupée et finit par ouvrir la porte en grand. Sur le seuil se trouvait Cédric Diggory le teint plus blafard qu'à l'ordinaire. Il semblait mal à l'aise d'être ici. Mr Dursley s'arma d'un faux sourire poli.

- Et bien que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Cédric ?

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Répondit poliment le jeune homme. Excusez-moi de venir chez vous à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit. Mais je devais absolument voir votre neveu. C'est important.

Vernon Dursley caressa sa moustache et consentit à faire entrer ce qui pour lui était un garçon d'une famille respectable du quartier.

- Il doit sûrement traîner dans sa chambre. Informa-t-il.

Cédric acquiesça et fit mine de ne pas savoir où cela se trouvait afin de ne pas montrer qu'il connaissait déjà les lieux par cœur. Le père de Dudley comprit qu'il devait l'accompagner à l'étage et incita le jeune homme à le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry sans toquer et la trouva vide. Il fulmina contre l'orphelin et scanda :

- Pétunia, Il a encore déserté !

Sa femme accourut et contempla la chambre désespérément vide. Cédric parut affligé ce qui n'échappa aux yeux porcins de Vernon Dursley.

- Vous disiez que c'était important. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir demain si l'autre montre le bout de son nez ?

- Je m'attendais un peu à ne pas le trouver alors…J'ai écris une lettre. Vous lui donnerez ça de ma part.

Il tendit une enveloppe blanche à l'oncle d'Harry et descendit les escaliers puis quitta le 4 Privet Drive. Pétunia descendit dans le living-room en se promettant de faire payer à Harry son vagabondage nocturne. Elle était sur le point de composer son numéro de téléphone portable lorsque son mari l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Penny écoute ça !

Le patriarche tenait dans ses mains l'enveloppe que venait de lui donner Diggory qu'il avait ouverte avec empressement. Ses petits yeux parcouraient le papier avec dégoût. Son épouse raccrocha le combiné et écouta son mari lui faire la lecture de l'épitre en question.

- Harry, je t'écris simplement pour t'annoncer mon prochain départ pour l'Irak. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée peu après notre dernière dispute. Certes, j'ai pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Mais c'est important pour moi et ma famille que je serve mon pays. Je prends le train dans trois jours pour la base d'entraînement se trouvant en Ecosse. Le départ est prévu pour quatorze heures cinq à la gare King Cross. J'espère qu'avant cela nous nous verrons à Little Whinging. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu pourras toujours venir me voir sur le quai. J'attendrai jusqu'à la dernière minute ton arrivée. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se quitte de la sorte. Je ne prétends pas que tout redeviendra comme avant après les blessures que je t'ai infligées. Mais j'espère que tu prendras le temps de réfléchir et si possible de me pardonner. Sache que malgré tout ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre nous, je t'aime encore et il me sera impossible de t'oublier… Dans l'espoir qu'un jour tes yeux me couvrent à nouveau d'affection. Ton Cédric. » Je vais la jeter au feu. Voilà ce que je vais faire ! Vociféra finalement Mr Dursley. Comment peut-on écrire des choses aussi immondes ?

- Vernon ! Tu es devenu fou. Et s'il revient et demande à Harry s'il a lu sa lettre ? Nous faisons quoi au juste ? Questionna-t-elle pertinemment.

- On dira que nous l'avons égarée. Mentit le patriarche.

- Non, Rétorqua-t-elle. Nous déposerons cette lettre sur le bureau d'Harry en attendant son retour et ensuite… On le privera de sorties !

- Tu dis toujours ça comme si c'était la solution à nos problèmes. Gronda son époux.

- Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse de plus ? Il sera bientôt majeur.

Il allait justement répliquer quand la sonnerie du téléphone de la maison résonna dans le living-room affreusement rangé. Ce fut Pétunia -la plus proche de l'appareil- qui décrocha. Vernon Dursley relisait la lettre de Cédric quand sa femme s'étrangla :

- A l'hôpital vous dites ? Je…Que s'est-il passé ?

Mr Dursley leva son gros cou vers sa femme et la vit blanchir à vu d'œil.

- Nous arrivons tout de suite.

Pétunia expliqua rapidement la situation à son mari ce qui ne sembla pas l'atteindre. Etrangement, la tante d'Harry était inquiète. Pas qu'elle aime son neveu comme elle devrait le faire. Mais pour elle, les liens familiaux étaient sûrement les seuls qui étaient indestructibles. De plus, Harry était un étrange souvenir de Lily, sa sœur cadette. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux couleur jade. Ces yeux qu'elle avait tant enviés étant jeune…

Elle monta dans la chambre d'Harry et prit quelques vêtements au hasard ainsi que ses papiers d'identité. Etonnement, son pied fit bouger une des lattes du parquet. Pétunia s'arrêta nette. Elle fixa la lame de bois qui s'était légèrement déplacé vers l'extérieur. Elle s'accroupit et l'ôta de sa place initiale. En la soulevant elle y découvrit une sorte de cahier avec des pages noircies. Cependant la mère de famille n'osa pas le feuilleter, se remémorant avec amertume au jour où sa mère avait lu son journal intime. Elle le rangea avec empressement avec les autres affaires d'Harry et y joignit la lettre de Cédric entre les pages. Elle ferma le tout et se rendit dans sa chambre, histoire d'enfiler des vêtements corrects. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Harry ?

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Ron écoutait une musique de Green Day intitulé 21 Guns. Il la passait en boucle depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans son baladeur. Le grattement des cordes de la guitare faisait siffler ses tympans. Il avait besoin de ça pour évacuer et surtout… Oublier. Oublier qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami allongé par terre, nageant dans son l'hémoglobine qui coulait à une vitesse folle. Oublier qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Pour toujours.

Hermione se rongeait les ongles en étant inconfortablement assise sur sa chaise tandis que Draco arpentait les couloirs stériles de l'hôpital. Etrangement, il semblait anéanti : son masque d'impassibilité s'était fissuré.

Quand l'ambulance était finalement arrivée pour amener Harry à l'hôpital, les trois adolescents n'avaient pas pu monter dans le même véhicule sous prétexte qu'ils ne faisaient pas partis de la famille proche. Katie avait alors accepté de les y conduire avec sa berline d'occasion. Dans la voiture, il y avait un silence de mort. Personne n'osait entamer une conversation. D'ailleurs, Hermione s'était bien gardée de demander l'heure qu'il était à Ron.

Les deux amis se consultaient parfois du regard. Mais tout ce qui en résultait fut une mine lugubre, sûrement à l'image de leur propre figure. Draco faisait craquer les os de ses mains arachnéennes quand les portes à battant du bloc opératoire s'ouvrirent pour faire place au chirurgien du service de nuit. Ron ôta aussitôt ses oreillettes afin d'entendre le pronostic du docteur. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le petit groupe d'adolescents qui étaient les seuls présents dans ce couloir désertique en cette heure avancée de la nuit.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Mentit Hermione. Je suis sa sœur. Comment va-t-il ?

- Et bien, il semblerait que votre frère ait perdu une quantité importante de sang. Néanmoins, les secours sont arrivés assez vite et ça a permis de le maintenir en vie. Mais, Il… n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. C'est le plus inquiétant dans tout ça. Sachez que nous faisons notre possible afin de stabiliser son état. Dans ce genre de cas, les premières quarante-huit heures sont primordiales pour le rétablissement du patient. De plus, il a eu un traumatisme crânien en tombant par terre et nous ignorons si cela est directement lié au fait qu'il ne se réveille toujours pas mais… Mademoiselle, essayer de rester calme. Je sais que c'est dur d'apprendre une nouvelle comme celle-ci et…

- Non vous ne savez pas ! Cria Hermione en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Vous ne le diriez pas avec autant de sérénité si cela avait été quelqu'un que vous aimiez.

Le médecin semblait troublé par ces paroles si sincères. C'est vrai qu'il en avait vu des gens mourir ; alors avec le temps tout devenait affreusement banal et dérisoire. Sans ajouter un mot, il disparut au coin du couloir. Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit automatiquement dans ses bras. La brune enfouit son visage dans le col de sa chemise et fondit en larmes. Ron s'approcha et caressa les boucles couleur caramel de la jeune fille en signe de réconfort bien que lui aussi soit tout aussi accablé par cette nouvelle. Draco resserra son étreinte quand il sentit qu'Hermione était prise de sanglots incontrôlables.

- On dit souvent que ce sont les meilleurs qui partent les premiers. Murmura-t-il. Et quand je vois ce qui est arrivé à Harry, je me dis que cette phrase est malheureusement vraie…

**A suivre**

**_

* * *

_**

Voilà la fin tragique du chapitre 10. J'espère que cela va attiser votre curiosité... Je ne sais pas encore quand je déposerai la suite : Cela dépend entièrement de vous. **Dairy22.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Posté le** : 4 Octobre 2009

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_Aperto libro._ À livre ouvert ; à première vue

_Ægroto dum anima est, spes est._ Tant que le malade a un souffle, il y a de l'espoir

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« **Q**ui suis-je ?

Pour le savoir il faut revenir sur qui j'ai été, afin de prendre connaissance de qui je serai. Une activité de la conscience effectuée avec une rigueur scientifique. Ma conscience se manifeste par mon imagination dont découlent mes écrits. Je ne mentirai point par omission et je n'enjoliverai pas la réalité. Je m'appliquerai juste à dissimuler le banal derrière le voile de la richesse de vocabulaire. Je veux rendre les lettres de noblesses au quotidien ; celui qui fait ce que l'on est. Je n'établirai aucunement mes confessions. Je tenterai juste de savoir qui je suis ; d'apprendre à me connaître sans évoquer de souvenirs ce qui revient à exploiter ma connaissance immédiate.

Entre ces pages il n'y aura que moi ainsi que mes pensées. Hélas, Trop de « moi » ! Je concède au téméraire lecteur qu'il s'agit véritablement d'une démarche bien orgueilleuse. Mais le nombriliste que je suis en a besoin. La connaissance débute avec celle de soi. Je ne puis continuer à m'exposer de la sorte si je ne sais plus qui je suis et donc, où je vais. C'est une nécessité.

Car il me faut être autre. Voici la réponse que j'apporterai à tous ces fâcheux qui me demanderont de faire tomber le masque. Cependant, je ne peux me résoudre à effectuer cette périlleuse entreprise. Cela reviendrait à mettre mon âme à nue. Si cela se produit, ma mince protection contre tous les intrus sera vaine. Alors mon authentique moi surgit qu'à la nuit tombée ; Quand, une fois toutes les lumières éteintes, vous vous laissez sombrer. Je suis Nocturne et mon autre est Diurne. Impossible de les confondre. Comme l'éclipse, on s'aperçoit de leur ressemblance uniquement côte à côte.

Nocturne avait un visage anguleux, nimbé d'une chevelure noire corbeau. Ses iris d'un vert étonnement vif tel de l'aigue-marine hélaient tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. A l'instar des garçons de son âge, il possédait une taille moyenne malgré sa silhouette filiforme. Une probité incontestable émanait de sa personne. Nocturne incarnait la pomme de discorde visée par plusieurs Guillaume Tell. Il se vit attribuer ce rôle auguste peu après l'arrivée de Diurne ce qui fit ombrage à son Jardin d'Eden, qui n'était qu'un Enfer chargé d'artifices.

Une belle plume lui permit néanmoins de s'envoler au-delà des nuages cotonneux de la réalité afin d'échapper aux profondeurs abyssales du mal-être. En fait, son univers était illusoire, insipide et trouble. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique imbroglio. Dans son esprit tout était aussi confus. Nocturne désirait ardemment cesser de tâter dans l'obscurité de l'ignorance. Il serait prêt à imiter Prométhée sur le champ si cela lui aurait permis d'écrire quelque chose de moderne et d'ennoblir son style. Il se sentait comme un dilettante dans ce vaste monde littéraire. Peut-être sera-t-il voleur de feu.  
Néanmoins, il espérait avant tout qu'on le mène vers la lumière…

Diurne possédait un physique plus qu'avantageux. En dépit de sa figure sculptée dans de l'argile céleste, des traits – dont un nez pointu – laissaient suggérer un caractère hautain. De sa défaillance en mélanine résultait sa peau diaphane. Diurne était connu dans son cercle pour son oisiveté. Mais il faisait preuve d'une inexorable exaltation lors de ses harangues afin de prouver la véracité de son verbiage. Bien que prolixe, il n'en n'était pas moins perspicace et idolâtré par sa fidèle cour. Souvent, il se complaisait à utiliser les commérages de seconde main comme base de son discours.

Nocturne, lui, ne faisait que de brèves homélies qui n'avaient que très peu d'impact sur ce public déjà restreint. Pour Diurne, l'honneur valait bien plus qu'une myriade de récompenses. Jamais il ne s'aventura à railler son front blanc d'abomination. Il était cet homme idoine dont on rêvait. Nonobstant, l'Adonis n'en n'était qu'un que sur sa figure. Il pouvait se montrer aussi brillant que sombre. Diurne était en quelque sorte un démon séraphique. Malgré toutes ces circonstances, Nocturne ne vivait que pour le croiser même s'il fallait attendre l'éclipse...

Verra-t-on un jour poindre dans le ciel ce Soleil de Minuit ? »

Draco referma le cahier qu'il tenait entre ces mains lorsqu'il eut achevé sa lecture. C'était celui d'Harry. Pétunia Dursley l'avait laissé sur la table de son chevet durant sa visite, le mettant bien en évidence afin que le brun l'aperçoive dès son réveil. Le jeune français avait été curieux de voir ce que cet ouvrage renfermait. Des secrets, ou plutôt ses pensées...

Draco leva son regard anthracite sur la silhouette d'Harry qui était enveloppée sous un drap d'hôpital. A la vue de l'encre d'un bleu indigo encore soutenu, Harry avait dû l'écrire il y a peu de temps. Peut-être même durant la matinée qui précéda son agression. En lisant ce court passage, il avait l'étrange impression que l'autre dont Harry parlait lui ressemblait ; ou peut être même que c'était… Non, impossible. Cela était juste le fruit du hasard.

Depuis plusieurs heures Draco lisait cette sorte de livre, repassant parfois sur des passages pour mieux s'en imprégner. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de violer l'intimité de qui que ce soit. Au contraire, il sentait qu'il était sur le point de le connaître. A ses yeux, il avait l'âme d'Harry entre ses mains. En quelques pages seulement, il avait été renversé, ému comme il ne l'avait sûrement jamais été et surpris. Surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry maniait les mots avec virtuosité afin de faire partager ses émotions. C'était idiot mais…Mais l'individu qu'il venait de découvrir ne le laissait pas insensible. Outre le fait qu'Harry soit un garçon, il possédait quelque chose de bien particulier qui le rendait si... Draco avait du mal à trouver un adjectif correct.

Il allait redéposer le carnet de notes sur la table de chevet du malade lorsqu'une lettre pliée en trois tomba sur le sol aussi impeccable que celui de Mrs Dursley. Draco hésita d'abord à la lire. Puis il se lança finalement. Il comprit vite qui était l'expéditeur et quel était son but. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il replia doucement le papier avec un goût amer qui glissait le long de sa gorge. Du dégoût.

Il éprouvait une aversion profonde pour ce Cédric. Pas qu'il soit jaloux. Non. Mais il était certain que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry était malsaine sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. A présent, il hésitait à remettre cet épître à sa place. Ainsi, il pouvait éviter à Harry une nouvelle déception amoureuse. Cela serait si simple ! Il n'avait qu'à déchirer cette lettre ; ou la jeter dans une des nombreuses poubelles de l'hôpital ; la brûler.

Cependant, cela n'était pas correct. Au-delà de sa malveillance naturelle, on lui avait inculqué quelques principes de bases durant son enfance. Et il savait une chose importante : le mensonge n'engendrait que malheur. A contre-cœur, il déposa la missive entre les pages du cahier qui n'avait plus de secret pour lui et se leva en s'étirant comme un fauve.

Dehors, il faisait une chaleur quasi caniculaire. Draco pouvait voir par la fenêtre des employés hospitaliers fumer en débardeur durant leur pause. Il déposa ses orbes métalliques sur le corps inanimé d'Harry et pensa avec amertume « Tout ça pour une cigarette. » Il sortit de la chambre d'hôpital en se sentant soudainement oppressé.

Ron et Hermione avaient passé toute la soirée ici. Mr Weasley était venu les chercher au petit matin accompagné par la plus jeune de la famille, Ginny. Les Dursley n'étaient restés qu'une heure, juste le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'état d'Harry et donner quelques affaires. Draco, lui, avait insisté pour rester. De toute manière, il ne connaissait personne d'autre qu'Harry ici. Le brun avait été un peu sa bouée de secours.

Draco déambulait le long du couloir, qui s'étirait de part et autre de l'étage, en ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il glissa une pièce de monnaie dans la machine à café et attendit que son gobelet en plastique se remplisse de nectar parfumé.

Il saisit son verre et but quelques gorgées alors que son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait depuis son arrivée en Angleterre. Il détestait parler au téléphone alors son entourage s'abstenait de passer tout coup de fil. Draco sortit son cellulaire de son triste logis et vérifia l'identité de son interlocuteur avant de répondre :

- Allô Maman.

- Ici Bébé.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle. Dit-il d'une voix sombre.

- Il faudrait apprendre à te dérider un peu Draco. Prononça sa mère sur un ton empli de reproches. Comment tu vas sinon ?

- Bien…Mentit-il. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Ton père et moi sommes impatients de te revoir à la maison. Ajouta-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'ici sans toi j'ai l'impression que Paris n'a plus le même charme.

- Je reviendrai vite, promis. Assura Draco. Le billet retour est valable pour dans deux semaines à peine. Alors tu m'auras sur le dos dès mon retour.

- Je t'attendrai à la Gare du Nord sur la bordure du quai du TGV.

- Comme d'habitude ? Charria le jeune homme.

- Comme d'habitude. Confirma-t-elle. Au fait, comment se passe ton séjour ? Ta famille d'accueil te plaît ?

- Oui, ça va. Dit-il en pensant surtout à Harry. Ce sont des gens charmants. D'ailleurs je m'y suis fait un ami.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna la mère de Draco. Et quel est son nom ?

- Harry. Répondit ce dernier. Harry Potter.

- Dommage que je ne puisse faire sa connaissance.

- Ca tu l'as dit. Renchérit-il tristement en se souvenant que le brun était cloué sur un lit d'hôpital.

- Au fait, j'allais complètement oublier ! Je dois te communiquer tes résultats du Bac. Tu as eu la Mention Bien avec 15.35 de moyenne. Ton père était littéralement aux anges quand il a vu que tu avais décroché un dix-huit en physique-chimie, même s'il ne te le dira jamais en face. Tu sais comment il est…. Nous sommes déjà allés chercher ton dossier d'inscription pour ton Ecole de Parfumerie.

- Tu lui diras merci de ma part…

- Très bien. Bon je te laisse mon chéri, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

- Comme faire du shopping aux Galerie Lafayette. Maugréa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? S'interrogea sa mère.

- Non rien. Amusez-vous bien.

- A bientôt.

Draco raccrocha, finit son verre de café et se dirigea vers la base informatique de l'hôpital. Il savait qu'on pouvait avoir accès à internet gratuitement là-bas. Cela allait lui permettre de s'évader – ou du moins, de penser à autre chose pendant un bref laps de temps. Il poussa les portes de la pièce informatique et se posta face à un des ordinateurs. Au moment où il allait se connecter à sa messagerie une petite quinte de toux vint troubler le silence de la pièce. Il se retourna à moitié et se retrouva face à une jeune fille d'environ son âge tout aussi blonde que lui.

Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés et elle les avait laissés lâcher sur son dos. Elle portait d'énormes lunettes multicolores qui auraient fait pâlir l'étoile montante de la pop anglaise et une tenue tout aussi extravagante. Draco fut même surpris de voir que ses bijoux étaient un collier de bouchons en lièges et des boucles d'oreilles en radis. Il arqua un sourcil et la toisa d'un air dédaigneux.

- C'est toi Draco ?

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? Questionna-t-il immédiatement.

- Luna Lovegood. Répondit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Je suis la voisine de Mrs Figg à Little Whinging. Je vis seule avec mon père Xénopholius. Tu dois sûrement le connaître. C'est le célèbre rédacteur-en-chef du Chicaneur, c'est un périodique publié dans tout le Surrey.

- Et… qu'est-ce qui te mène ici ? Demanda le blond sur un ton méfiant.

- J'ai appris ce matin qu'Harry avait eu un accident. J'ai été affreusement peinée et je voulais savoir s'il allait s'en remettre.

- Nous ne savons pas encore. Mais, j'espère. Déclara Draco en se levant finalement.

- Harry devait venir voir Papa aujourd'hui. Informa Luna en changeant complètement de sujet. Il devait travailler pour lui cet été au journal. Il était chargé d'écrire quelques articles concernant le débarquement imminent des extra-terrestres dans le Kent. Mon père et moi avons prévu de faire du camping là-bas au mois d'août pour être les premiers à les accueillir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent une mauvaise opinion des humains en tombant sur n'importe qui.

La première impression que Draco eût de Luna c'était qu'elle faisait parti d'une secte ou quelque chose du genre. Il éteignit finalement l'ordinateur sans y avoir touché et sortit de la salle informatique, Luna sur ses talons. En temps normal, il lui aurait dit –dans un langage plus ou moins vulgaire- qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. En fait, il se demandait ce que pensaient d'eux les gens qu'il croisait. Peut-être –à cause de leur couleur de cheveux- on les imaginait frère et sœur. Il eut une légère accélération cardiaque lorsque cette idée vint germer dans son esprit. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna brusquement ce qui ne fit pas ciller pour autant la jeune fille. Draco se demandait sérieusement de quelle maladie elle était atteinte pour être autant dans la Lune.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis. Persifla-t-il.

- Et bien, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir à la maison. Puisque Harry n'est pas en état de faire cet article de presse il me faut trouver un remplaçant et je me demandais si…

- N'y pense même pas. Coupa Draco. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir son meilleur ami, Ralph Weasley…

- Ron. Rectifia-t-elle.

- Ouais, peu importe. Randi se fera un plaisir de vous aider toi et ton père. Excuse-moi mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es de si mauvais humeur : tu as tes règles. Déclara Luna d'un air sérieux. Quand j'ai les miennes, j'ai une carence en jus de citrouille et il faut que je m'en barbouille sur le visage pour enlever mes maux de ventre. Termina-t-elle.

Draco fit quelques pas en arrière avec un visage imprégné d'horreur et hurla en s'éloignant :

- Ne t'approche plus de moi espèce de sorcière !

Avant qu'il puisse disparaître au coin du couloir, Luna lança :

- Au fait, Joyeux Septembre !

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Dans la chambre d'hôpital on n'entendait plus que le bruit du respirateur et de l'oscilloscope. Ces deux appareils ainsi que de nombreux autres permettaient de connaître l'état de santé d'Harry. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, le malade avait montré quelques signes encourageant. Cette nouvelle avait redonné de l'espoir à Draco. Ce dernier était rentré à Little Whinging histoire de se reposer et de se laver convenablement. Hermione et Ron avaient pris le relais durant toute la soirée.

A présent, Hermione était assise sur ce lit d'hôpital passant et repassant sa main sur le front d'Harry. Parfois, elle lui chuchotait quelques paroles dans l'espoir vain qu'il l'entende. Ron était resté au près d'elle, la main sur son épaule ou dans le bas de son dos, la réconfortant à son tour. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé entre eux depuis leur arrivée. Mais ils se comprenaient sans le faire. C'était un peu ça l'amitié.

- Arrête de pleurer Hermione... Je suis sûr et certain qu'il va s'en sortir. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Il est sur la voie de la guérison.

- Les médecins sont tous de beaux menteurs. Répliqua la jeune fille. Ils nous disent seulement ce que l'on veut entendre, quitte à atténuer la réalité. Il gardera cette cicatrice toute sa vie. Prononça-t-elle en passant son index sur l'estafilade qui parcourait le cou d'Harry.

- Et si tu arrêtais d'être pessimiste pendant cinq minutes ? Proposa Ronald. Même s'il arrive quelque chose à Harry, je serai toujours là pour toi. Ok, ça ne sera plus le fameux trio d'or. Mais nous serons deux devant l'adversité. C'est mieux que d'être seule Hermione. Je t'en prie écoute moi : Harry est un battant. Ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner lâchement ses amis. Il a toujours été là pour nous et…

- J'ai affreusement peur qu'il… qu'il…enfin, ça ne sera plus pareil sans lui. Entre nous trois, il a toujours été le plus raisonnable. Il savait nous tempérer lors de nos fameuses disputes et il a toujours écouté nos petits problèmes. Cette année, ça a changé depuis que Cédric est arrivé dans sa vie. Mais, il avait besoin qu'on l'écoute. Nous avons été trop souvent égoïstes. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été confrontée à la mort d'un être cher et…

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là Hermione. Rassura Ron en la serrant dans ses bras. Je serai là chaque jour de ta vie si nécessaire. Il te suffira juste de m'appeler et j'arriverai sur le champs… Même si Cormac fait un barrage humain entre nous deux.  
Hermione gloussa faiblement et caressa les cheveux roux de Ron dans son étreinte.

- Tu sais, Cormac n'est pas si terrible qu'il en a l'air. Finit-elle par dire. Il est un peu collant. Mais c'est sa manière de prouver son affection. La soirée que nous avons passés au Chaudron Baveur m'a permis de me rapprocher de lui.

- Oui, je vous ai vus. Souffla Ronald en se détachant d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, il te dévorait du regard !

- En parlant des amours, qui y'a-t-il de ton côté ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Depuis quelques mois tu n'aborde plus trop le sujet.

- Et bien, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, c'est pour ça. Enfin, si. Il y avait bien un truc mais…

- Dis-moi tout ! S'exclama-t-elle comme une enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

- C'est Luna. Annonça-t-il. Elle me court après depuis le mois de Mai. Au début, je croyais qu'elle rigolait. Mais en fait c'est vachement sérieux. Par exemple, avec Ginny elles n'arrêtent pas d'organiser des pyjamas party ce qui fait que je me retrouve souvent sous le même toit qu'elle. Luna n'arrêtait pas de me regarder sans aucun complexe comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Alors je suis allé demander à ma sœur ce que son amie ressentait à mon égard et Ginny m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse. Au début j'ai franchement rigolé. Puis quand j'ai vu qu'elle était sérieuse, je me suis tout de suite calmé.

Pendant des semaines j'ai évité Luna comme la peste. Mais cette après-midi elle est venue à la maison. Au début je croyais que c'était pour Ginny pourtant elle a foncé sur moi. Elle m'a dit que Draco lui avait conseillé de venir me voir pour un job d'été au service de son père. Tu sais le fou qui habite près de chez la veille Figgy. Tu vois de qui je parle, non ? Celui qui porte toujours des tenues plus excentriques les unes que les autres avec un énorme médaillon triangulaire sur la poitrine ; Celui qui passe son hiver à camper sur le toit de sa maison en écoutant de la musique de chambre…

- En bref, le père de Luna… Conclue Hermione.

- Oui, ce bon vieux Xéno. Alors elle m'a expliqué qu'au départ c'était Harry qui devait s'en occuper. Mais étant donné qu'il n'est pas en état de le faire il fallait quelqu'un pour prendre la relève. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai accepté ! Le salaire que je recevrai nous permettra d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Harry. On fera venir un groupe pour la musique et on invitera tous nos bons amis. On lui offrira une collection complète des livres qu'il préfère et on pourra toujours l'inscrire à un prix pour jeune écrivain.

Ma mère s'occupera du gâteau. Harry adore sa cuisine. Fred et George pourront faire un feu d'artifice : ils en ont acheté pas mal pendant nos vacances en Irlande. Bien sûr on a dû les cacher dans la remise. Mais mon père ne dira rien. Il a même promis de nous faire faire un tour dans sa voiture si on ne faisait pas de bêtises jusqu'à la fin du mois. J'ai aussi pensé qu'on pourrait inviter Neville et Seamus. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vus et…

- Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle. Calme-toi. C'est bien beau tout ça mais notre meilleur ami est en ce moment dans le coma. Alors la petite fête d'anniversaire, je crois que tu peux oublier…

Ron se leva un peu excédé par la réaction de sa meilleure amie et déclara sur un ton de reproche :

- Un peu d'espoir ça ne fait pas de mal Hermione.

Quelques larmes commençaient à poindre aux coins de ses yeux quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Draco. Hermione les essuya discrètement pendant que le blond s'approchait des deux amis.

- Du nouveau ? Demanda-t-il.

Ron secoua sa tête en signe de négation en évitant de croiser le regard d'Hermione. Cette dernière se félicita intérieurement d'avoir cerné ses yeux d'un mascara à l'épreuve de ses chagrins. Draco s'approcha un peu plus des autres adolescents. Il devina aisément qu'il y avait un malaise. Cependant, il n'osa pas demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

- Bon et bien nous allons rentrer. Prévint Ronald. Je crois que la mère d'Hermione nous attend dans le Hall. Tu viens Hermione ?

Cette dernière se leva sans un mot et referma la porte derrière elle. Une fois seul, Draco prit un siège se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Dans la journée, il s'était fortement demandé ce qui le poussait ainsi à revenir au près d'Harry. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça. Ils s'étaient embrassés à cause d'un fâcheux concours de circonstances ; ils avaient plaisanté ensemble à propos de Dudley ; ils avaient peut être ressentis des choses en discutant ensemble mais…

- Ce n'était pas si important que ça. Se rassura Draco.

Le temps passa. La Lune s'étira dans le ciel devenu d'un noir d'encre. Draco commençait à sentir ses membres alanguis par le fait de rester dans la même position. Puis la fatigue l'emporta. Il commença par somnoler. Sa tête s'affaissa et retomba mollement sur les couvertures du lit d'hôpital…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Un bruit régulier. Une respiration rauque. Un respirateur. Des fils. Le noir puis le floue. Un battement de cœur coordonné avec celui de ses paupières. Une lumière. Une odeur. Son odeur…

Harry sentit sa cage thoracique se soulever à grand peine. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé peu après son agression. Mais ce fut le trou noir. Il tenta de bouger ses doigts et de serrer les poings ce qu'il arriva qu'après de multiples efforts. Il avait du mal à bouger son cou et quelque chose le démangeait à ce niveau là. Il se sentait désespérément faible et un peu démuni. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un hôpital. Il avait deviné qu'il s'y trouvait d'après cette fameuse odeur de médicaments et de produits stérilisant. Harry essaya de bouger sa jambe gauche puis celle de droite. Quelque chose l'en empêcha comme si un poids l'écrasait. Soudain, Harry prit peur en s'imaginant qu'il avait perdu l'usage de son membre inférieur.

Il haussa son cou douloureux pour voir la chose par lui-même et un sourire se grava sur son visage meurtri. Draco était là, endormi sur ce lit. Harry se remémora le jour où il l'avait vu dormir dans la chambre d'ami. C'était au tout début. Le premier jour de son arrivée au 4 Privet Drive. Comment pouvait-il oublier cet ange dans un costume de démon ? Harry se rendit compte à ce moment précis qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour ce garçon ; quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et c'est avec une heureuse appréhension qu'il se demanda si cela pouvait s'apparenter à de l'amour. Il déposa sa main tremblante dans les cheveux peroxydés de l'autre garçon et fit bouger quelques mèches. Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Un franc sourire s'ajouta au visage blême de ce dernier.

- Tu nous as foutu une sacrée frayeur sale con.

Harry eut envie d'éclater de rire. Mais tout ce qui en résultat fut une sorte de râle qui lui brûla la gorge. Draco se redressa et fut pris d'un certain fou rire en voyant le malade essayer tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux.

- Promet-moi de claquer seulement quand tu m'auras vu étrangler ton cousin de mes propres mains. Plaisanta Draco. Et pas avant !

Harry acquiesça faiblement et pensa qu'il était heureux d'avoir dans sa vie un peu plus qu'un ami et un peu moins qu'un amant. Draco était un juste milieu de Ron et Cédric. Ou peut être même plus…

**A suivre**

* * *

Après avoir dissipé tout mal entendu avec les plagieurs, me voilà de retour avec un énième chapitre. Je sais que certains d'entre vous avaient peur de voir Harry mourir ou s'en sortir avec de graves séquelles. Mais rien de tout cela ! Rassuez-vous. J'espère que l'extrait écrit par Harry en début de chapitre vous a plut. C'est un qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre avec la seconde partie du texte sur l'amour. Donc bon... Je suis en pleine écriture de la seconde partie de la fic. Et je suis vraiment absorbée malgré le manque de temps pour écrire comme bon me semble. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous suivrez toujours cette histoire avec autant de passion. A bientôt, **Dairy22.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Posté le** : 12 Octobre 2009. Journée Morose ; Chapitre oblige. **Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_Ultima cave. _Prends garde à la dernière (il s'agit des heures ; inscription traditionnelle sur les cadrans solaires)

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Voilà déjà trois jours qu'Harry avait ouvert les yeux. Il commençait doucement à se rétablir même s'il montrait encore quelques faiblesses à exécuter des gestes du quotidien. Hermione et Ron venaient souvent lui rendre visite en apportant parfois des friandises de chez Honey & Duck où quelques fournées encore brûlantes de potins sur leur quartier.

- Alors Mrs Prentice à maitriser Marcus Flint en lui donnant un coup de balais dans le tibia. Expliqua Ron entre deux hoquets. Tu aurais du voir ça Harry. Il semblait comme mort par terre.

Hermione se racla la gorge et Ron comprit que la blague était surement de mauvais goût, surtout vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur meilleur ami. Depuis l'accident d'Harry, toute référence plus ou moins subtile à la mort était devenue une sorte de tabou. Ron avait prit l'habitude qu'Hermione réagisse assez mal face à ça. En fait, elle faisait une sorte de psychose.

- Ca va Hermione. Rassura Harry d'une voix faible. Je vais très bien. Si tu pouvais me passer mon cahier ça serait super. J'avais écrit un petit texte sur l'amitié et j'aimerai vous le faire partager.

Hermione se leva et prit le livre qui n'avait pas encore quitté sa table de chevet. Elle le tandis à Harry qui le feuilleta lui-même. Ron prit un pot de yaourt se trouvant sur le plateau repas du malade et l'entama.

- Voilà. Déclara le brun. Quelqu'un peut lire pour moi. J'ai encore du mal à parler convenablement.

Ron prit le cahier d'Harry, connaissant déjà son écriture pour avoir longtemps copier sur lui en cours.

- « Personne ne peut donner une définition précise de l'amitié. Tout comme l'amour, il s'agit d'une notion abstraite propre à chacun. Dans ce cas, comment pouvons-nous proférer qu'un tel est notre ami ? Sur quels critères nous basons-nous pour juger l'intensité des bribes d'affinité qui nous lient ? Selon moi, l'amitié est la plus belle histoire d'amour. On ne peut trouver quelque chose de plus pur que ceci. Point de discorde ni de déception. S'il y en a, je me suis trompé : il ne s'agissait pas d'amitié. Je me détourne, je cherche encore, je désespère, puis je trouve ! Oui, je finis par trouver dans les yeux de l'autre…La seule conclusion que je pourrais vous apportez est que l'amitié restera à jamais la seule lumière qui puisse vous guider. »

- C'est magnifique Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu as écrit ça en pensant à nous ?

- Non, en pensant à ce bon vieux Dudley. Plaisanta-t-il la voix toujours éraillée.

Il allait ajouter autre chose quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une feuille volante. Il la tira puis la déplia. Ses yeux couleur émeraude glissèrent sur le papier. Une lettre de Cédric.

- Ca va Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui… Mentit-il. Je vais bien.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire.

- Cédric m'a écrit quelque chose. Il veut…Il veut que je lui dise au revoir.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit catégoriquement Ronald en levant sa petite cuillère.

- C'est à Harry de décider. Informa la jeune fille. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

- Je pense qu'il serait bête de se quitter en si mauvais terme. Je veux lui donner une autre chance. Je dois aller le voir à la gare. L'hôpital m'accordera bien une sortie exceptionnelle étant donné que je vais mieux. Juste l'affaire d'une petite heure.

- Je crois que cela pourra être possible. Déduis Hermione. Je vais en parler avec le responsable de service. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse retenir un malade contre son gré.

Ron semblait déçu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cependant il tenta de dissimuler sa déception. Hermione disparut par l'encadrement de la porte, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

- Tu fais une énorme bêtise en allant voir Cédric. Lâcha Ron en même temps que le pot de son yaourt sur le plateau repas. C'est moi qui te le dis.

- Ecoute, au lieu de m'enfoncer tu pourrais au moins m'aider.

Ronald souffla d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dis toujours.

- Ton père veut toujours m'emmener faire ce tour en voiture pour mon anniversaire ? Enfin, je sais que je n'aurais mes dix-huit ans que dans une semaine. Mais j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne à la gare King Cross.

- Je vais appeler chez moi pour savoir s'il est là aujourd'hui. C'est pour quelle heure ton rendez-vous ?

- Hum, Cédric dit dans sa lettre que son train part pour 14 h 05.

- D'accord, je te dis ça tout de suite. Répondit son meilleur ami. Reste sage pendant notre absence.

Harry hocha docilement la tête et s'enfouit à nouveau dans ses pensées qu'il s'empressa de rédiger dans son cahier…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Draco était dans un cyber café en pleine capitale. Il surfait sur la toile l'œil morne sans avoir un autre but que de tuer le temps. Le jeune français s'était connecté sur son adresse de messagerie instantanée afin d'avoir des nouvelles de son cercle d'amis. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde de présent en cette fin du mois de Juillet. Soudain, une fenêtre de conversation surgit sur la surface plane de l'écran.

_Nox_ dit : Hey ! T'es là ?

_Play-Dray_ dit : Ouais. Comment tu vas Blaise ?

_Nox_ dit : Ca peut aller, et toi ?

_Play-Dray_ dit : Je vais bien. Alors tes vacances sur Paris ?

_Nox_ dit : Normal. Le Soleil, les filles, les fêtes… Dommage que tu ne sois pas là, on est partit sur le Champ de Mars pour le 14 Juillet. Le feu d'artifice était géant.

_Play-Dray_ dit : J'imagine. Moi je me tourne les pouces ici.

_Nox_ dit : Astoria m'a dit que tu revenais dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Tiens le coup mon vieux.

_Play-Dray_ dit : Ce n'est pas si pénible que ça… Enfin si, mais bon.

_Nox_ dit : En parlant d'Astoria, tu as décidé de faire une pause avec elle ou quoi ?

_Play-Dray_ dit : Qui t'a dit ça ?

_Nox_ dit : Et bien, je l'ai entendu parler avec Pansy. Il paraît que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles.

_Play-Dray_ dit : Mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de l'appeler toutes les cinq secondes. Je ne vais pas m'envoler que je sache.

_Nox_ dit : Non mais elle est amoureuse. Essaye de comprendre…

_Play-Dray_ dit : Au fait, tu as eu ton Bac ? (Excuse-moi de changer de sujet, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet « Astoria »)

_Nox_ dit : Oui, mais sans mention. J'ai cru que ma mère allait me tuer. De toute manière, je suis assez riche pour me contenter de résultat minable.

_Play-Dray_ dit : C'est ce qu'on appelle une mentalité de gosse de riche * exploser de rire *

_Nox_ dit : D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas dis ! Mi août, je pars faire une croisière de deux semaines avec ma mère et son nouvel amant dans les Caraïbes. C'est un vrai beauf qui n'a rien d'autres à faire que de claquer sa tune. Pour une fois, ça me convient ! * clin d'œil *

_Play-Dray_ dit : Mais je croyais que tu avais ton correspondant anglais chez toi… Il est déjà partit ?

_Nox_ dit : Non, il rentre quatre jours avant mon départ je crois. Il s'appelle Dean Thomas. Ca va, il n'est pas trop chiant.

_Play-Dray_ dit : Tu pense toujours aller en Fac d'Economie ?

_Nox_ dit : Si j'apprends à compter d'ici là, ouais. * sourire angélique * En tout cas, j'ai hâte que tu reviennes pour qu'on puisse se prévoir un truc sympa.

_Play-Dray_ dit : Tu as déjà une idée en tête ?

_Nox_ dit : Pas vraiment. Mais je demanderai de l'argent à ma mère.

_Play-Dray_ dit : Tu vis à ces crochets, vieux. Enfin, tu me diras, moi c'est pareil. Bon je te laisse. Je commence à avoir la migraine. Ciao.

_Nox_ dit : Ouais salut. A la prochaine.

Draco se déconnecta enfin et paya la note qu'il devait au gérant du cyber café. Il déambula dans le quartier et retrouva sans aucune difficulté l'hôpital. En entrant dans le Hall, il salua d'un bref hochement de tête la réceptionniste qui lui rendit un sourire plus qu'aimable. Arrivée, au second étage, il croisa Hermione jetant le contenu d'un plateau repas dans une poubelle.

- Salut.

- Salut. Répondit-elle en rangeant le plateau sur une pile bien droite. Tu vas bien ?

- Mieux qu'Harry je pense.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Assura-t-elle. En parlant de lui, tu ne sauras jamais !

- Vas y. Prononça Draco d'un air détaché en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'occupait le brun.

- Il s'est mit en tête d'aller voir Cédric le jour de son départ. Peut être que tu ne connais pas Cédric mais…

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Trancha le blond. Excuse-moi mais j'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.

- Tu ne vas pas dire bonjour à Harry ? S'étonna la brune.

- Je crois qu'il m'a déjà assez vu. Répliqua Draco.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Rien ne laissait présager qu'un homme tel que Ben Carter allait fréquenter un hôpital pour son travail. Mr Carter faisait partit de ces hommes respectable en tout point qui avait une vie aussi nette que la raie qui séparait ses cheveux. Il portait toujours un costume impeccable tout droit sortit du pressing accompagné d'un attaché-case en cuir. Dedans, tout un tas de formulaires ne demandaient qu'à être signés. Un d'entre eux concernait un jeune homme récemment interné à l'hôpital pour un fâcheux accident. En haut de ce dossier figurait le prénom d'Harry Potter.

Quand Ben Carter se retrouva enfin devant la chambre qu'il occupait et se réjouit d'avance. Il allait finalement être débarrassé d'une affaire assez conséquente. Son père lui avait transmit, en même temps que les clefs de son cabinet de notaire, tous les dossiers de longues dates qui allaient avec. Aujourd'hui il était bien décidé à abréger cette visite avec cet adolescent malade.

Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, l'odeur des produits stérilisants le fit retrousser ses narines. Il y avait trois adolescents dans la pièce. Une jeune fille brune, un rouquin et le dénommé Harry. Mr Carter supposa que c'était lui car il était le seul malade en apparence.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Mr Harry James Potter ?

Le concerné acquiesça.

- Je me présente Ben Carter, notaire. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron et d'Hermione.

Les deux amis disparurent de la chambre d'hôpital avec un air perplexe. Une fois la porte close, Ben Carter reprit :

- Je viens pour vous parler d'une affaire urgente. Votre dossier figure dans nos archives depuis plus d'une décennie. Vos parents, James et Lily Potter, y ont fait leur… testament. Vous en êtes l'unique bénéficiaire.

- Mes parents ont fait un testament ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, avant même votre naissance si on regarde les dates. Vous héritez d'un compte en banque respectable qui pourra être ouvert seulement le lendemain de votre majorité. Vous devez juste signer quelques papiers et le tout sera bon, appuyé par vos papiers d'identité. Vous recevrez surement des lettres de la banque en question d'ici peu. Voilà un stylo.

Harry hésita avant de le prendre. C'était étrange mais il n'y croyait pas. Comment ses problèmes pouvaient s'envoler si vite grâce à un bout de papier ? L'orphelin déposa la pointe du stylo sur le papier et signa finalement. Ben Carter repris le formulaire et contempla son authenticité et le rangea avec soin dans son attaché-case. Il regarda à gauche et à droite avant de se diriger vers la sortie sans même un au revoir. Il avait déjà déposé sa main sur la poignée de la porte quand il fit volte-face.

- J'allais oublier ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai également une lettre à vous remettre. Il est stipulé que vous devez l'ouvrir le plus tôt possible après avoir reçus votre héritage.

Le notaire rendit à Harry une enveloppe jaunis qu'il prit avec soin. Il la contempla et remercia brièvement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Une fois Ben Carter sortit de la pièce, Harry saisit son cahier qui se trouvait encore sur sa table de chevet et coinça entre les pages de son chapitre décerné à l'amour cette nouvelle missive.

Il passa ses doigts sur l'enveloppe jaunis en se demandant qui pouvait être l'expéditeur. Son père ou sa mère ? Peut-être les deux. Pourquoi lui avoir écrit ? Avaient-ils présagés leur mort ou était-ce le fruit d'un horrible hasard ? Harry saisit son courage à deux mains et prit l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit avec parcimonie. Plusieurs pages avaient été pliées avec soin et une écriture féminine noircissait ces feuilles volantes. Des papiers froissés. Les paumes d'Harry tremblaient tant l'émotion était forte. Car pour lui, lire une lettre revenait à avoir un morceau d'âme d'autrui. Il allait enfin découvrir l'être qu'était sa mère, la femme qui l'avait mise au monde…

« Harry,

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment débuter cette lettre. Alors je me contenterai de juste retranscrire ce que je pense et ce que je ressens. Cela me paraît le plan le plus juste pour ce genre d'épitre. Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé savoir écrire correctement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ce don. L'écriture n'est pas vraiment mon fort ; ni celui de ton père d'ailleurs ! En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. Mais il me fallait bien une introduction, n'est-ce pas ? Dans tous les cas, j'espère que tu seras brillant dans tes études et que tu sauras aligner deux phrases sans que cela paraisse ridicule ou mal tourné. Enfin, je ferai mon possible afin d'être concise bien que je sois bavarde par nature.

Voilà déjà quelques mois que tu es arrivé dans notre vie. Au début, quand on m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte, j'ai pleuré. Mais pas de joie. Je n'étais pas prête à être mère. Je n'en avais pas envie. Depuis toute petite, je m'étais imaginée une vie de femme indépendante qui deviendrait célèbre grâce à ses travaux comme Marie Curie. J'étais un peu une féministe dans l'âme avec une satanée fierté. Alors je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant, ni même ressentit le besoin.

Peu après, j'ai rencontré ton père. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je t'avoue que l'ai trouvé fichtrement banal avec ses cheveux noir en bataille et son petit côté désagréable d'enfant gâté. Je le détestais. Puis lorsque j'ai eu dix-sept ans, je suis tombée peu à peu amoureuse par je ne sais quel procédé. Peut-être m'avait-il jeté un sort ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai appris à le connaître ; et derrière ce masque de garçon arrogant se cachait un être sensible et drôle. Au fil des jours, j'ai appris à l'aimer un peu plus fort.

Nous avions à peine dix-neuf ans quand il m'a demandé en mariage. Quand il a posé son genou à terre, je l'ai frappé avec mon sac à main en pleurant. J'avais autant envie d'être mère que d'être femme…Pour moi, dès l'instant où j'aurais la bague au doigt, je deviendrai prisonnière d'un homme ; et je ne le voulais pas. J'ai vu ma mère être si docile avec son époux. Je n'avais pas envie qu'un jour on puisse lire de la soumission sur mon visage. Alors ton père à attendu. A cette époque, je ne le croyais pas aussi patient. Lui, l'enfant qui parlait de Noël six mois avant le jour J. Encore une fois, il a su me prouver qu'il m'aimait. Peut-être même plus que je le méritais.

Finalement nous avons emménagé ensemble à Godric Hollow sans que l'on soit fiancé ou quoi que se soit. Dans ma famille, ça a tout de suite jasé. On était chrétien et on croyait plus aux valeurs familiales qu'autre chose. Avec les années, je me suis éloignée de ma sœur Pétunia. Celle avec qui je partageais tout auparavant. Elle n'était pas seulement ma sœur, c'était ma complice, mon amie… Je me suis sentie déchirée lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle me rayait de ses fréquentations. Tout ça parce que James – ton père - ne leur plaisait pas. Et puis quoi encore ? Son mari, Vernon, est loin d'être mieux ! J'étais très en colère contre elle. Je le suis encore. J'espère seulement que ces vieilles querelles n'influenceront en rien ta vie future.

Je dois t'avouer Harry que je ne t'ai pas toujours aimé. Je t'ai même haït. Je m'en veux énormément d'écrire une chose si horrible mais je me dois d'être sincère. Je me sentais trop jeune pour devenir une bonne maman. Alors le jour où le médecin m'a annoncé que j'attendais un enfant, j'ai fondu en larme dans le cabinet. Je n'avais pas prit la peine d'utiliser un test de grossesse car pour moi, il était impossible que mon corps puisse accueillir un bébé. Ce jour là, j'ai surement versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Avoir un enfant revenait à rayer tous mes rêves insouciants de femme libérée. J'étais convaincu qu'on ne pouvait pas concilier vie familiale et vie professionnelle. Quand je suis retourné dans le petit appartement qu'on louait, James m'attendait. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce visage qui faisait miroiter son inquiétude. Je devais être très pâle. J'étais épuisée. Je me suis effondrée dans ses bras.

A mon réveil, il était toujours là, me caressant les cheveux. Il ne m'a pas demandé ce que j'avais. Je lui en suis toujours reconnaissante parce que je n'aurais pas pu lui avoué. Il fallait que je prenne la décision moi-même : te garder ou non. Pendant une semaine, j'ai quitté notre petit foyer sans donner de nouvelles. Le pauvre James ! Je m'en veux terriblement d'être partie sans laisser de traces. Mais il le fallait bien pour que je puisse faire le point…

Dès mon retour je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Il a été agréablement surpris. Il attendait cet enfant depuis si longtemps ! Cependant, il avait respecté ma volonté de rester un couple sans enfant. J'ai finalement abdiqué tous mes a priori pour te garder avec moi ; en moi.

Les mois ont vite défilés et j'ai du arrêté de travailler- ce qui revenait carrément à du suicide pour une hyperactive telle que moi. J'en ai voulu à la Terre entière d'être dans cet état, surtout à ton père… C'était vraiment hypocrite de ma part car j'avais décidé de te garder. Malgré ma mauvaise humeur apparente, j'étais heureuse plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais enfin une véritable raison de vivre. Je t'avais toi Harry. Parfois, quand ton père allait au travail, je te parlais à travers mon abdomen. Tellement tu restais calme, j'étais angoissé à l'idée qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Et au bout de quelques minutes je levais les yeux au ciel en disant « Lily, tu es ridicule de parler à un fœtus. Il à le Q.I. d'une huître, ne cherche pas de réponse ». Pourtant, à chacun de tes coups de pieds j'essayais de les interpréter. C'était la belle époque.

Puis tu es né ce fameux 31 Juillet. Il faisait une chaleur caniculaire dans notre appartement. James était en train d'installer un ventilateur dernier cri que nous avions acheté avec nos économies. Il me faisait rire car dès qu'il échouait à faire fonctionner cet engin, il pestait contre le fabriquant en froissant le mode d'emploi. Et je riais comme une folle enceinte de huit mois et demie. Comment peut-il bien supporter une femme comme moi ? Il en a du courage ton père…Beaucoup de courage pour porter à bout de bras une famille avec des revenus modestes. Nous ne sommes pas riche étant donné que ton père et moi nous n'avons pas encore de métier stable. Mais nous faisons des économies pour que tu ne manque de rien plus tard.

Ce 31 Juillet au soir, ton père avait enfin réussit à faire marcher ce stupide ventilateur. Quand les premières brises me parvinrent j'ai sentit que ça n'allait pas. J'allais accoucher. J'ai sérieusement éclaté de rire malgré la douleur quand j'ai vu ton père tout paniqué à l'idée de devoir m'emmener à l'hôpital. Comme si on n'avait pas assez répété le processus d'accouchement dans ces stages pour jeunes parents…

Quelques contractions plus tard, tu naquis. A l'instant même où l'infirmière te déposa sur mon ventre, j'ai sentit un amour sans borne m'envahir. Je t'ai aimé dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Ton père te trouvait minuscule. Pourtant tu lui ressemblais déjà : exactement les mêmes cheveux ! Cependant, comme pour nous contredire, tu as ouvert les yeux. Et j'ai vu que tu avais les miens, couleur émeraude. Tu étais magnifique. James n'osait pas te touché tant il te trouvait fragile. Je me suis dis que c'est propre à chaque homme face à leur progéniture. Tu en pense quoi Harry ?

Aujourd'hui, si tu lis cette lettre c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose de grave. J'espère du plus profond de mon être que jamais elle ne te parvienne. J'ai dans l'espoir que ce sera moi qui te raconteras tout ça ; que je pourrais te voir grandir et me féliciter d'avoir mit au monde un très beau jeune homme. Mais nous ne savons pas de quoi est fait la vie, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, il faut que tu sache que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans mon existence. Quand j'étais petite, je m'étais toujours convaincu qu'on naissait dans un but particulier. Aujourd'hui avec du recul, je me dis que mon dessein, s'était peut-être de t'avoir.

N'oublis pas que ton père et moi nous t'aimons comme la prunelle de nos yeux.

Tendrement,

Maman. »

A la suite de celle-ci se trouvait une autre lettre peut-être moins volumineuse que la première. Harry déposa avec soin la lettre de sa mère sur ses draps afin de lire celle de son père.

« Mon garçon,

Je viens juste de lire ce que t'a mère t'a écrit et je me trouve minable. Lily a toujours eu les mots justes pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors ma lettre ne sera pas à sa hauteur. Pourtant, elle a insisté pour que j'en écrive une. Depuis ta naissance, elle devient paranoïaque à l'idée qu'on doive se quitter trop rapidement ou que tu arrive à ta majorité sans nous ou autre scénario catastrophe... Mais je reste optimiste quant à la suite. Quoi qu'il advienne, nous serons là pour toi, toujours.

Cela fait quelques minutes à peine que je t'ai donné le biberon et tu t'es endormi. Etre un bébé c'est la vie de pacha ! Tu n'as qu'à crier pour obtenir tout ce que tu désire. Lily fait attention à ce que tu ne deviens pas un enfant gâté : elle en a horreur et je n'ai que renforcé son idée ! J'ai déjà acheté un caméscope pour filmer les moments les plus importants de ta vie. Tes premiers mots, tes premiers pas, tout ça quoi ! Ne pense pas que cela soit un plaisir pour moi de tenir cet engin une heure durant. Je me servirai juste de ces documents pour les diffuser le jour de ton mariage lors d'un magnifique diaporama ! En fait, je crois que ta mère à raison lorsqu'elle dit que j'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'intéressé…Je plaisantais bien sûr ! Personne ne peut trouver un bambin ridicule ; même pas moi.

J'ai déjà acheté quelques livres pour te faire la lecture la nuit avant de t'endormir. Il y a les contes de « Beedle le Barde » que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque. Loufoque, mais sacrément instructif. Lily pense que c'est trop tôt ; qu'on a le temps. Mais on n'a jamais le temps parce que celui-ci nous rattrape toujours. J'ai vraiment envie de profiter de chaque instant avec toi et ta mère ; de me réveiller chaque matin en ayant une raison précise de le faire ; de te prendre dans mes bras et de te voir grandir.

Je t'apprendrai à faire du vélo et à jouer au Football. J'espère que tu adoreras ça comme ton père ! J'étais le capitaine d'équipe dans mon collège. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, tant pis : on trouvera bien autre chose. Cependant il y a des choses auxquelles je ne voudrai être absent pour rien au monde. Les premiers amours. Je sais – en connaissance de cause – à quel point cela peut-être difficile. J'aimerai pouvoir t'épauler et te conseiller. L'amour est très compliqué et on risque souvent de se brûler les ailes…J'espère seulement que tu feras les bons choix comme un adulte responsable.

Voilà une lettre très brève mais je ne savais pas comment résumer une vie sur une page. Excuse-moi d'avoir un si pitoyable esprit de synthèse.

Ton père qui t'aime. »

Sans s'en apercevoir, des perles salées s'étaient mises à déferler sur les joues d'Harry. Depuis toujours il s'était demandé qui étaient ses parents et ce court extrait lui avait permit de se rapprocher d'eux en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement. Même morts, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils vivaient encore en lui…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Mr Weasley avait accepté d'accompagner Harry à la gare King Cross. Malgré le fait qu'il se porte mal, Harry avait insisté pour sortir de l'hôpital durant un court laps de temps. Il voulait dire au revoir à Cédric. Le père de Ron conduisait en fredonnant un air de Country. Harry restait silencieux, son cœur chavirant à chaque virage que prenait la Ford Anglia. Peu après, les immeubles de la ville commencèrent à s'ériger à travers le ciel.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent à destination, garant alors la voiture au bout de la rue. Bien qu'Harry ai répété à Mr Weasley qu'il pouvait y aller tout seul, ce dernier avait insisté pour l'accompagné au moins jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Harry se vit contraint d'accepter après de nombreuses réticences. Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte sans même prononcer le moindre mot. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la gare se battant contre le flot de voyageurs.

- Je t'attendrai ici Harry. Répéta Mr Weasley en rajustant les manches trop courtes de sa veste en tweed.

Harry acquiesça faiblement et s'éloigna. Il consulta le panneau d'affichage et vérifia que le prochain train pour Edinburg était toujours à quai. Il était 13 h 57. L'éphèbe marcha péniblement le long du quai numéro neuf, voyant quelques passagers pressés avec leur chariot poussant d'énormes valises. Il n'y prêta pas attention. A la voie numéro huit, un contrôleur siffla le départ imminent du train pour Oxford. Il venait à peine d'être 13 h 59.

De loin, il vit Mr et Mrs Diggory sur le quai neuf ébouriffer les cheveux de leur fils unique. Mrs Diggory avait sortit un mouchoir blanc qu'elle passa sur les joues de son enfant. Harry essaya d'accélérer la marche. Quand la mère de Cédric fondit en larmes, l'horloge de la gare sonna les14 h 00. Ensuite, le père de ce dernier le serra dans ses bras et regarda son fils s'approcher de la voiture du train où il devait voyager. Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il essaya d'interpeller Cédric. Mais sa voix était désormais une amie bien infidèle.

A 14 h 01, une autre personne accompagnant les Diggory s'avança. Harry ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'ici. Il s'arrêta net croyant alors reconnaître cet intrus. 14 h 02 : Ginny avait ses bras autour du cou de Cédric et Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Pourtant, il n'était pas si loin que ça. Le visage de la rouquine et de Cédric se rapprochèrent aux alentours de 14 h 03. Puis à 14 h 04 ils s'embrassèrent finalement. Un autre contrôleur annonça la fermeture des portes du train pour Edinburg. Par la suite, les passagers de dernières minutes se faufilèrent dans la locomotive. Cédric prit son sac et fit un dernier signe de la main à ses parents. Il se retourna une pénultième fois quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry était présent.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans ciller. Les portes du train se refermèrent brusquement : Il venait juste d'être 14 h 05. Et à la minute d'après, Harry était sûr qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Cédric de sa vie…

**A suivre**

* * *

Un autre chapitre qui se clos sur une note mélancolique. L'auteuz est également abîmée moralement en ce moment alors bon... Mais execellente nouvelle pour vous, je viens de valider le fait que je ferai une troisième partie de cette fanfiction * J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à écrire quelques scènes * Donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour la fréquence des chapitres ; elle restera la même. Donc j'espère qu'il s'agit tout de même d'une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Rassurez-moi, vous aimez ce que je fais ? x)' Bref, donc je voulais aussi ajouter : pour me contacter, c'est facile voilà mon adresse msn : **fabiola93600 arobase hotmail . com** - En tout cas, merci de me suivre avec autant de zèle et n'oubliez pas la review ! Ca me remontra le moral pour continuer d'écrire - j'en ai vraiment besoin en ce moment. Bisous à vous et bonne semaine. x3** Dairy22**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Posté le** : 16 Octobre 2009

* * *

**Disclamer spécial **à ma petite cousine de huit ans qui ma gentiment prêté son poème composé par elle-même lors de son année scolaire. En espérant que ses rimes la mènent loin.

* * *

**Note Spéciale : **Je vous conseille fortement de vous composer **la Play-liste** ci-dessus pendant que vous lisez ce chapitre. Voilà les titres : **Harry In Winter **de Patrick Doyle ; **Halo** de Beyoncé et pour finir **Violet Hill** de Coldplay. Je vous conseille également de les écouter dans cet ordre ci : cela rend le tout magnifique ! Effet garantit !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur._ C'est dans le malheur qu'on reconnaît ses amis

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**P**etit, Harry s'était imaginé que le 615 était le bus magique menant à tous les endroits que l'on souhaitait, même ceux se trouvant à l'autre bout du monde. Et aujourd'hui, il avait plus que l'impression de traverser le globe dans son entité assis sur la banquette arrière de ce véhicule miteux. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait à la fois anxieux et heureux. Harry allait pouvoir faire ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : se recueillir sur les tombes de ses parents.

A sa droite se tenait Ron qui avait le visage fermé tandis qu'Hermione caressait la main du brun en signe de réconfort. Tous les deux avaient acceptés de l'accompagné lors de ce périple. Harry leur en était infiniment reconnaissant. Hermione avait finalement déposé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'écrivain en herbe tant et si bien qu'il sentait son souffle chaud heurter la peau de son cou. Cette partie de son corps qui lui était encore douloureuse.

Il fit parcourir son index le long de son estafilade et ferma les yeux. Celui qui lui avait fait ça ne sera sans doute jamais retrouvé et encore moins puni. Au moins, il s'en était sortit indemne. Il lui serait arrivé bien pire si Ronald et Draco n'étaient pas arrivés à temps. Cette simple constatation l'amena à penser au blond. Ce dernier était resté cloitré dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive à préparer sa valise pour son retour en France. Quand Harry était passé en coup de vent devant cette pièce, quelque chose lui tordit les entrailles rien qu'à l'idée de le voir partir. En très peu de temps, le brun s'était attaché au correspondant français de Dudley. La vie à Little Whinging n'était plus aussi ennuyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire avec lui dans les parages. Harry s'autorisa un rictus.

Il ne lui restait encore qu'un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures avant son départ. Harry n'avait aucunement envie de perdre contact avec Draco. Le souvenir de Cédric était encore trop vif et il ne voulait pas de nouveau commettre cette erreur. Pour une fois, il allait suivre son cœur même si celui-ci lui dictait des ordres complètement insensés.

En fait, Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir à de nombreuses choses durant son séjour à l'hôpital. Principalement à Cédric puis à Draco. Ces deux garçons étaient diamétralement opposés dans la philosophie de vie qu'ils adoptaient. Harry se demandait s'il était possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps. Mais d'un amour complètement différent…

Surement pas.

Il n'aimait pas Cédric : ceci était une triste réalité. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre cet amour.

De plus, il était attristé par son départ et encore plus par les multiples déceptions qui lui avait infligé. De toute manière, la seule chose qui aurait pu le retenir cela aurait été qu'il lui dise « je t'aime ». Cependant, Harry ne pouvait prononcer ces quelques mots car il s'agirait alors d'un énorme mensonge. D'autre part, il n'avait aucun droit sur les décisions que prenait Cédric. A présent, il souffrait de l'absence de ce dernier. Nonobstant, cela n'était pas par amour, c'était juste une présence qu'il avait en moins. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui en vouloir totalement ? Après tout, il avait de nombreuses raisons de le faire !

A côté, il y avait Draco. Le tombeur hétéro par excellence. En dépit du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sur le toit de la Grunnings, Harry se demandait s'il l'avait véritablement désiré ou s'il s'était sentit obligé de le faire, par défi. Cependant, Harry doutait fortement que le jeune français puisse un jour avoir des sentiments sincères à son égard. C'était impossible. Pourtant, plus il se renforçait dans l'idée que cela pourrait être un amour non réciproque, plus il avait l'impression que ses sentiments s'intensifiaient. Mais qu'était-il vraiment pour Draco ? Un ami dû au hasard ? Une connaissance ? Un inconnu ?

Mais la question qui le taraudait était : Que trouvait-il d'intéressant en quelqu'un comme Draco ? Après tout, il incarnait ce que détestait Harry en tant normal.

Vanité.

Néanmoins, il savait que l'amour était quelque chose qui ne pouvait s'expliquer…Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore.

Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans les boucles brunes d'Hermione et il les fit parcourir le long de cette toison moutonnante. Une autre interrogation venait troubler son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas être tombé sous le charme d'une fille comme Hermione ? Elle avait tout pour plaire alors…Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Harry se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure pour avoir pensé une telle chose. Si ça continuait il allait penser que l'homosexualité était une maladie comme la plupart des intolérants - dont les nazis faisaient parti. On n'avait plus qu'à parquer toute la communauté gay à un endroit bien précis et porter un signe distinctif sur ses vêtements afin de ne pas propager le virus ! Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, des gens pensaient ainsi. Le pire, c'est que ça continuait…

Le bus prit un virage serré et s'arrêta près d'une station de métro. Les trois adolescents se levèrent quasiment en même temps et descendirent du véhicule. Ron marchait déjà vers un escalator menant à l'Underground londonien. Hermione donna des tickets de métro aux deux autres garçons en silence. Il y avait peu de monde dans les souterrains car c'était un dimanche matin. Ils étaient tous les trois dans leurs plus beaux habits. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient à la messe. Mais non, ils se rendaient juste au cimetière de Godric's Hollow…

Godric's Hollow se situait au nord de Londres. Pour s'y rendre, il fallait emprunter plusieurs modes de transport dont un train qui emmenait non loin du lieu dit. Par la suite il fallait marcher encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que les trois amis étaient dans le train quand Ron finit par prendre la parole :

- Quand on sera là-bas, tu veux qu'on te laisse seul ?

Harry leva enfin ses iris couleur jade vers son meilleur ami pour lui répondre.

- Au début oui. Prononça-t-il. Je voudrai prononcer quelques mots pour mes parents.

- Avec Ron on ira faire un tour pendant ce temps. Assura Hermione. L'important c'est que nous soyons là pour toi ; c'est un moment important après tout.

- Oui, affirma le brun, les Dursley n'ont jamais voulus que j'aille me recueillir sur leur tombe. Alors maintenant que je suis majeur, rien ne m'en empêche. Encore merci de m'y accompagner…

- C'est tout à fait normal. Dit Ron.

- On est là pour ça. Renchérit Hermione en déposant sa main sur le genou d'Harry.

Ce dernier esquissa un maigre sourire. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la brune ce qui la fit rougir immédiatement :

- Si Cormac te voyait…Plaisanta Ronald en passant sa main dans sa chevelure de bronze. En parlant de lui, tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu vous embrasser dans le Parc la nuit dernière ?

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Hermione. Sale petit cafard ! Tu as encore espionné les gens du quartier avec tes jumelles, n'est-ce pas ?

- N'oublies pas que la fenêtre de ma chambre donne une vue imprenable sur les alentours…

- Dès qu'on rentre je te jure que…

- Et c'était comment ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

Hermione lui renvoya un regard assassin pendant que le rouquin éclatait de rire. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et répondit sur un ton désinvolte :

- Pas mal…Non, c'était excellent ! D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé si je voulais bien qu'entre nous ça soit officiel. Et j'ai accepté. Dit-elle réjouit.

- Félicitation Mrs MacLaggen. Charria Ron en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

La jeune fille était sur le point de répliquer quand Harry prononça d'une voix calme :

- Pas la peine de faire exploser la troisième Guerre Mondiale. On en a déjà assez vu.

Hermione eu une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Au fur et à mesure des stations parcourues par le train, la tension devenait palpable. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à bon port. Harry tenta vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux indisciplinés comme pour se donner plus d'allure. Il pensa qu'il était tant d'aller chez le coiffeur. La locomotive s'arrêta finalement en gare de Godric's Hollow et les trois adolescents se levèrent d'un bond.

La station de Godric's Hollow semblait comme déserte et en dehors de tout espace temps. Il y avait là une prolifération de mauvaises herbes qui auraient sérieusement pu concurrencer avec le jardin Weasley. La pancarte indiquant le nom de la ville était de travers et ses attaches rouillées. Les bancs avaient été désertés au profit du Pub du coin. Le Soleil était à son zénith et tapait sur leur nuque. Ron semblait mourir de chaud sous son costume prêté par son frère aîné, Bill. Il avait amené avec lui un bouquet de Lys blanche. Hermione, quant à elle, avait opté pour une robe assez sobre de couleur sombre. Harry leur lança un sourire encourageant avant de sortir de la gare.

Dehors, des maisonnettes s'étalaient de part et autre d'une rue sinueuse bordé par des lampadaires éteints. Les trois amis marchaient depuis quelques minutes à peine que la ruelle déboucha sur une petite place au milieu de laquelle reposait une statue finement taillée. Harry s'attarda près de la sculpture la contournant. Il déposa ensuite ses yeux couleur émeraude sur quelques habitations en pensant avec amertume que c'était peut-être dans l'une d'entre elle que ses parents avaient vécues. Dans leurs lettres, ils parlaient d'un appartement. Surement l'avait-il loué dans les combles d'une de ses maisonnées. Autour de la place du village se trouvait un bureau de poste, le fameux Pub qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la gare ainsi que quelques boutiques.

Cependant, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la petite église où les motifs iconographiques des vitraux scintillaient de mille feux. Une fraîcheur incontestable régnait à l'intérieur du monument théologique. Au-delà du chœur de l'église se trouvait une porte étroite qui donnait sur le cimetière. Plusieurs tombes avaient été disposées de manière maladroite. Hermione et Ron aidèrent leur ami à trouver celles de ses parents. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche silencieuse, Ron s'exclama :

- Harry ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Harry se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué en faisant de grandes enjambé afin de ne pas rompre un pot de fleurs reposant dans quelques recoins inattendus. Il sentait son cœur au bord de l'implosion tout en frémissant d'avance. Harry s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant deux tombes jumelles où résidaient les inscriptions habituelles telles que la date de naissance et de mort de ses parents. Ils avaient environ le même âge. James et Lily Potter. Harry s'agenouilla et fit parcourir son doigt le long de l'épitaphe taillée dans la pierre. Ron déposa le bouquet de fleurs et s'éloigna d'un ou deux pas tandis qu'Hermione glissait sa main dans la sienne.

Des larmes brûlantes vinrent doucement perlées le visage d'Harry sans qu'il en ait véritablement conscience. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'essaya pas de garder la tête froide devant ses amis. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tristesse accumulée au fil des années. Son cœur exsangue se serrait dans sa poitrine plus que jamais. Pourtant, ce petit organe de la taille de son poing et indispensable à sa survit battait encore par on ne savait quel miracle. Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi cet accident ne lui avait pas aussi ôté la vie. Il aurait voulut, l'espace d'un instant, rejoindre ses parents. Mais la présence de Ron et d'Hermione le rattachait définitivement à la terre ferme. Ses deux amis finirent par s'éloigner pour de bon, comme Harry l'avait demandé, déambulant alors dans le cimetière. L'endroit était inondé de Soleil et des mots d'amours virevoltaient au gré de la brise estivale telle des pétales se détachant de leur branche courbée.

Harry sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un papier froissé.

Il déplia la feuille non sans émotion et se racla la gorge. Peu à peu, des perles salées vinrent troublés les mots tracés avec de l'encre noir. Cette pluie éphémère cessa quand le jeune orphelin reprit son calme. Il passa son poignet sur ses yeux rougit et embués par les larmes et entama sa lecture :

« Chers Parents,

Voilà près de dix-sept ans que nous nous sommes quittés. J'aurais voulu que cette date n'apparaisse jamais dans mon funeste calendrier. Pourtant des liens indestructibles nous réunissent, tous les trois. Aujourd'hui je fais également parti d'un trio. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas les mêmes relations que nous entretenons. Hermione et Ron sont les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et j'espère de tout mon être que cela ne changera pas.

J'ai lu vos lettres il y a déjà plusieurs jours de cela et je ne sais comment vous remercier. Pour moi, elles étaient comme de véritables trésors. D'ailleurs, je les ai gardés précieusement. Je les ai tellement relu, le soir lorsque j'avais un moment de quiétude, que je les connais maintenant par cœur. Vous m'avez terriblement manqués toutes ces années. Je me souviens encore que quand j'étais petit, j'imaginais que tu étais là Maman, me serrant contre ta poitrine pour me réconforter. Je m'enroulais dans mes couvertures pour faire comme si c'était tes bras qui m'enveloppaient.

J'en étais même arrivé à penser que si j'étais orphelin c'est parce que je l'avais mérité. Hermione a vivement démentit en me grondant. Nous avions à peine onze ans. A cette époque, j'enviais également les petits garçons qui partageaient des activités avec leur père. La seule présence masculine que j'ai eu c'était Ron, mon fidèle ami. Ensemble, nous avons partagé nos joies comme nos peines. Sachez que malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, il y aura toujours une place pour vous dans mon cœur. Je regrette profondément votre disparition. J'écris avec l'encre de mes larmes ces quelques mots. J'ignore s'ils vous parviendront. Mais je l'espère.

Avec tout l'amour du monde,

Votre fils, Harry. »

Dès qu'il eu finit son discours élégiaque, l'éphèbe se releva lentement et déposa ce papier froissé en dessous du bouquet de Ron. Il essaya de graver ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. La main réconfortante de son meilleur ami se posa sur son épaule ce qui força Harry à reprendre ses esprits.

- Nous devrions peut-être aller manger. Proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent. Tous trois sortir du cimetière en calme, souhaitant de tout cœur ne pas remettre les pieds dans un tel endroit de si tôt. Quand ils eurent franchit la porte donnant accès sur la petite église, le clocher sonna ses douze coups.

Il était midi.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Des petites tables avaient été dressées sous des persiennes sur la place du village de Godric's Hollow. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis en silence, leurs vestes reposant sur le dossier de leur siège. L'enseigne de l'établissement avait été peint sur une planche clouée juste au dessus de leur tête. La jeune fille haussa la tête afin d'y lire « The Lion Square ». Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le Menu proposé par la maison. Ron lut attentivement avec elle, essayant surement de s'occuper l'esprit. Harry ne prit pas même la peine d'ouvrir la carte, les yeux hagards. Un serveur à l'allure dégingandée vint se présenter à eux, un calepin à la main.

- Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à Harry qui n'avait toujours pas cillé.

- Je prendrai votre assaisonnement de légumes du jardin avec la côtelette d'agneau. En dessert, une salade de fruits.

- Pour moi, ça sera un Fish & Chips. Prononça Ron en rendant la carte.

- La même chose. Dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Hermione et Ron restèrent silencieux, respectant le fait qu'Harry n'ai pas forcément envie de discuter. Une fois les plats rapportés des cuisines, le petit groupe d'amis déjeunèrent sans souffler mot. On entendait plus que le bruit des tintements de couverts. En fin de repas, Ron insista pour payer la note avec le salaire qu'il avait reçut de la part de Xénopholius Lovegood. Tous trois finirent par s'éloigner du vieux restaurant dans une atmosphère étrangement calme. Harry enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et marcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à la gare ferroviaire entouré de ses fidèles amis.

Le train arriva assez rapidement et les emmena dans la capitale avec son panache de fumée grise. Le retour à Little Whinging se passa sans encombre. Les maisons à l'architecture rectiligne se dressèrent rapidement devant eux. Après une dernière accolade, les trois amis se quittèrent. Harry se rendit au 4 Privet Drive et fut passablement étonné de voir sa tante agenouillée au milieu du living-room. Devant elle se trouvait un carton poussiéreux dans lequel reposaient de vieux jouets. Au moment où la porte d'entrée claqua, Pétunia Dursley se leva en sursaut avec un papier au creux de la main. Harry fut décontenancé quand il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Mrs Dursley tordit ses lèvres en un sourire et fit volte-face. Le jeune homme s'approcha et se rendit compte que la pièce était désertée par les autres résidents de la maison.

- Où est passé Dudley ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Il est partit avec son père, Draco et Piers à la fête foraine. Hoqueta Pétunia. Alors j'en profitais pour faire un peu de rangement et… Je suis tombée sur ce carton. Dedans, il y a la plupart des jouets de ta mère et moi. Ca fait tout drôle de retrouver ça après tant d'années…Avec Lily nous avions inventé des tas de jeux. Elle ne touchait pas aux poupées alors que moi je les adorais. Tu savais qu'elle voulait devenir poétesse ? Lily n'avait que huit ans. Mais elle était douée. J'ai retrouvé une de ces créations. Lit-le moi à voix haute s'il te plaît.

Elle tendit un bout de papiers à Harry. Sur la feuille, une écriture enfantine, un peu maladroite et criblée de fautes d'orthographes se déployait. Il saisit son courage à deux mains et lut :

- " Le Vent.

Le vent est là,

Près de moi,

Me fait signe,

Avec son air digne,

Le vent que j'aime,

Est celui qui mène,

Le petit bateau,

Jusqu'au grand château,

Où règne,

La Reine,

Qui courra,

Vers moi. "

- C'est du Lily tout craché. Plaisanta sa sœur. Elle écrivait des choses qui n'avaient pas trop de sens. Mais, pourvu que ça rime !

- Parle-moi un peu d'elle. Demanda Harry.

Sa tante arrangea rapidement les jouets dans le carton et le referma. Harry eu peur que ceci était le signe que la discussion était close. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand elle prononça :

- Ta mère était quelqu'un de doué. Elle a été recrutée dans une école spéciale au nord de l'Ecosse. Avec nos parents, nous n'en n'avions jamais entendus parler. Cette école à apporter tellement à Lily et m'en a beaucoup enlevé également…J'aimais profondément ma sœur alors la voir s'en aller chaque année ça me rendait folle. J'ai même écrit en secret une lettre au directeur pour qu'il me prenne avec elle. Mais il a refusé. A ces yeux je n'étais pas assez…douée.

Alors j'en ai affreusement voulu à Lily bien qu'elle ne soit pas responsable de notre séparation : j'étais jalouse. Puis elle a rencontré ce… Potter. Quand elle nous l'a ramené à la maison, mes parents sont devenus comme hystériques. Lily, leur belle Lily, était tombée amoureuse d'une énergumène. En fait, ce qui clochait chez ton père –en dehors de son caractère- c'était son éducation. Ces parents étaient des athées laxistes qui vivaient au contact de la nature.

Enfin bref, des gens qui n'avaient pas passé le cap des années 60's. Tout le contraire de nous. Après quoi, je me suis mariée à ton oncle qui venait d'une famille tout à fait respectable. Lily avec son caractère de feu nous en voulait terriblement, surtout à moi. Et de là est venu la scission qui a brisé notre famille en éclat. Le jour où j'ai appris leur mort j'étais anéanti. Pour moi, le seul moyen de racheter mes erreurs s'était de t'héberger et de t'élever. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été la meilleure tante du monde et je ne prétends aucunement ce titre. Mais, pour l'amour du ciel Harry, pardonne-moi.

Harry ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée. La femme qui avait été passive à tous ces malheurs pendant des années lui présentait désormais des excuses. Petit, on lui avait appris au catéchisme que le pardon était certainement la chose la plus importante au monde. Il s'avança doucement et pris sa tante dans ses bras…

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 13 qui – contrairement à l'opinion publique – m'a porté bonheur. Je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'un de mes préférés tout comme le chapitre 1. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Mais je pense que ce chapitre est toute en émotion et n'est que tendresse. Et rien qu'en l'écrivant j'ai été touché. Alors j'espère qu'en le lisant vous aussi. Durant ce chapitre j'ai voulut corriger des énormités qui sont apparut durant le tome 7. D'abord la scène du cimetière qui aurait pu être parfaite si seulement Ron avait été présent. Je pense que notre rouquin international en sait plus sur les Potter qu'Hermione. Et donc par ce fait sa présence était nécessaire. Quelqu'un m'a dit, d'après son opinion personnel que si Ron était absent c'était parce qu'il n'avait aucune délicatesse. Je pense le contraire mais ce n'est que mon avis. Ron est juste un personnage affreusement négligé par J.K. Rowling alors qu'il peut apporter énormément. Bon, là je m'égare. Sinon il y avait aussi les adieux avec les Dursley où l'on voit une Pétunia extrêmement distante et un Dudley soudainement adorable. Ca m'a parut tellement énorme que j'en ai d'abord rit. J'aurais tellement voulus que cela soit le contraire. Parce qu'à mon avis une femme possède plus de tact qu'un homme dans ces moments là et elles peuvent plus facilement demander le pardon. Ne vous fâchez pas messieurs ! Ce n'est que mon avis personnel ! Oups, j'ai beaucoup écrit dis donc… Bon je terminerai juste en disant que le chapitre prochain sera beaucoup plus long et qu'on fêtera l'anniversaire d'Harry. A bientôt, **Dairy22**.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Posté le** : 22 Octobre 2009, **Bonne lecture**. Avant dernier chapitre de la Partie 1. Partie 2 à venir ! **=D**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_Citius, Altius, Fortius._ Plus vite, plus haut, plus fort !

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**D**es lanternes d'une déclinaison céruléenne avaient été suspendues un peu partout dans le jardin des Weasley. Celles-ci répandaient comme des halots de lumières bleutés dans la pénombre. Une nuée de papillons de nuit vagabondait autour de ces sources de clarté diffuse. Le chat favoris de Mrs Figg, tel un squale, observait ce balai nocturne en se léchant les babines, attendant patiemment qu'un de ces lépidoptères se rompent les ailes afin de le dévorer. Des tables de différentes sortes avaient été alignées sur le gazon mal coupé afin de faire plus de place aux nombreux convives. Des nappes aux couleurs chatoyantes contrastaient avec les chaises sombres disposées à la hâte. Cet ensemble éclectique rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse.

Hermione, Cho et Ginny avaient accroché des serpentins, rappelant l'aigue-marine, aux arbres et aux buissons depuis un escabeau ou les larges épaules de Ron. Ce dernier était revenu dans l'après-midi du supermarché du coin avec des packs de boissons. Bill et Charlie, les aînés de la fratrie, l'avaient aidé à se débarrasser des courses tandis que Fred et George déposaient les couverts en faisant un pittoresque numéro de jonglages avec la vaisselle sous les hurlements hystériques de leur mère.

Neville Londubat – un garçon qui était dans la classe de Ron et d'Harry – les avait rejoint peu avant le début des festivités et avait maladroitement gonflé quelques ballons à l'hélium. Luna et son père étaient assis sur le banc à bascule et jetaient des confettis par-dessus leur épaule en faisant des blagues à propos de la vingt-huitième galaxie.

Théodore Nott et Seamus Finnigan les avaient rejoints plus tard dans la soirée quand le feu de joie orchestré par les jumeaux Weasley explosa à travers l'étendue céleste qui surplombait Little Whinging. Au moment où le feu d'artifice s'éleva dans le ciel, la plupart des invités avaient la vague impression d'avoir alunit. Les lumières tamisés, la musique joviale, la bonne entente : tout était propice pour faire une belle fête d'anniversaire. Harry avait l'impression de vivre celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir auparavant. Avant que le brun puisse saluer Mrs Figg -qui passait pour se ravitailler en jus de pamplemousse dans la cuisine des Weasley, une main se déposa sur son dos. Le brun se retourna et sourit à Draco qui tenait un énième verre de soda à base de caféine.

- Ils sont sympa tes amis. Commença-t-il. Je veux dire… Ils t'ont préparés une fête sympa avec peu de moyen.

- Ouais. Répondit le brun en les contemplant à tour de rôle. Ils sont vraiment fantastiques.

- Hier matin, je suis allé voir Ginny pour savoir où tu étais passé. Expliqua le jeune français après avoir bu une gorgée de boisson. Elle m'a parlé d'une histoire de cimetière. C'était…c'était pour tes parents n'est-ce pas ?

- Affirmatif.

- C'est déplacé de parler de ces choses là. Dit soudainement Draco en déposant son verre. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas à moi d'aborder ce sujet : c'est trop délicat.

- Non au contraire, ça me fait plaisir que tu t'y intéresses. Prononça Harry en plantant ses yeux couleur émeraude dans les orbes métalliques de son interlocuteur. C'est vraiment important pour moi.

- J'imagine. Concéda-t-il.

Leur regard ne voulait se détacher l'un de l'autre. Harry se sentit bête d'être hypnotisé par ses iris gris. Draco finit par baisser les yeux et eut un sourire espiègle qu'il essaya vainement de dissimuler.

- Théodore est venu me parler tout à l'heure. Finit-il par avouer. En fait, il voulait savoir si j'étais attiré par les garçons.

- Et alors ? Questionna Harry tandis que la curiosité imprégnait chacune de ses paroles.

- Je n'ai pas su répondre. Relata le blond en passant sa main dans sa chevelure argentée. Je… je n'ai pas su répondre alors que pour moi ces choses là étaient claires dans ma tête. Enfin, clairs jusqu'à ce que je te connaisse.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Ne m'oblige pas à l'exprimer haut et fort. Murmura le jeune français en s'asseyant à une des tables vides. Je ressens à ton égard, quelque chose de fort que je n'arrive pas à définir. Au final, cela me déstabilise plus que tout.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés tandis que Draco joignait ses mains devant son visage, les coudes sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air nerveux. Son regard d'acier était recouvert d'un voile presque nébuleux. Sa physionomie comme son apparence indiquait qu'il semblait dans le flou le plus total.

- C'est très troublant. Reprit Draco à voix basse. Parce que je sais que je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux personnes du même sexe que moi jusqu'ici. A mon avis, c'est impossible de ne pas aimer les femmes. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Je jouais constamment au jeu de la séduction sans vouloir me l'avouer. Je me suis pris à mon propre piège. Je pensais sérieusement tout contrôler…J'ai été profondément stupide. Et… et demain je m'en vais et ça m'affecte bien plus que je l'aurai imaginé. En général, je ne m'attache pas si vite aux personnes que je côtois.

- Il faut croire que je déroge à la règle. Chuchota Harry en replaçant une mèche blonde de Draco qui altérait son champ de vision.

Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire étincelant. Le brun se demandait pourquoi il ressentait autant de chose pour une personne qu'il venait de rencontrer il y a à peine quelques semaines. Il chercha comment formuler ses interrogations et ses craintes à son interlocuteur sans pour autant paraître puéril. Harry passa sa main sur son menton imberbe avant de se lancer :

- Draco, il faut que je te dise que…

- Prêt à entrer dans le quatrième millénaire ? Demanda une voix rêveuse.

Harry n'eu même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. A la mine frustrée de Draco, le brun se rendit compte que lui aussi semblait prêt à faire un massacre. Le blond se redressa et rendit un sourire extrêmement faux à Luna Lovegood.

- Oui, j'ai même muni ma montre d'une alarme. J'ai hâte de me faire embarquer dans une soucoupe volante.

- Si j'étais toi je refuserai sur le champ toute invitation de la part des aliens. Prévint la blonde en baissant sa voix d'une octave.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Les extra-terrestres enlèvent des hommes pour qu'ils portent leur progéniture. Enfin, tout le monde le sait…

- N'importe quoi… Persifla Draco en allant se servir un verre de punch.

- J'ai des preuves ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant une poignée de confettis. Un prêtre brésilien qui s'était attaché des ballons gonflés à l'hélium autour de la taille avait pour projet de rejoindre le Paradis. Sauf que sur sa route il a rencontré un O.V.N.I et…

Avant que Draco fasse exploser sa colère, Harry intervint :

- Je crois que Draco est trop…rationnel pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Dit-il encore plus bas. Enfin, tu devrais peut-être en parler à Ron. Il se fera surement un plaisir de t'entendre déblatérer sur la consistance des soucoupes volantes dans la stratosphère.

Luna déposa ses yeux globuleux tantôt sur Harry puis sur Draco et s'en alla finalement après avoir sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche. La voix de Mr Lovegood résonnait à l'intérieure de l'appareil. Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait Draco crut entendre : « Charli Tango à Pustule Ragoutant. Etoile filante en vue à trente degré Sud-est en partant du lampadaire victorien qui sent l'urine. Je répète, position trente degré… ». Le blond secoua la tête.

- Complètement fêlée du bulbe. Déclara-t-il.

Harry haussa des épaules.

- Luna a toujours été un peu spéciale depuis que je la connais…Mais elle peut être troublante de vérité certainement fois.

- Certaine fois. Souligna Draco. Tu sais qu'elle était venue te voir à l'hôpital ? Elle m'est tombée dessus comme une chauve-souris et elle m'a parlé de son cycle mensuel avec une banalité affligeante.

- Tu es sérieux ou c'est encore une de tes blagues foireuses ?

- Eh, on parle de Loufoca là… Enfin je veux dire Luna. Rectifia-t-il en balbutiant.

L'écrivain en herbe passa la main dans sa chevelure noire de jais et souffla :

- Ouais on parle bien de Loufoca. Confirma-t-il. Au fait, tu pars à quelle heure demain ?

- Dans la matinée. Répondit le blond. Vers les coups de huit heures. Si tu ne te lèves pas au petit matin, on peut se dire au revoir dès ce soir.

- Au revoir comme il se doit ?

- Une simple poignée de main suffira Potter. Charria Draco. Pas de pensées tordues.

- Un baiser ?

- Une poignée de main j'ai dis. S'ulcéra Draco. Tu te prends trop au sérieux, c'est dingue ça !

- Une accolade ?

- C'est mon dernier mot Potter… Ne joue pas au plus malin : je suis un véritable requin en affaire.

- Je vois ça. Constata Harry en serrant vigoureusement la main de Draco. Content de t'avoir connu.

- Moi de même. Dit l'autre. Ca tu peux en être sûr…

Harry eu un sourire rayonnant. Draco fronça des sourcils en constatant que leur poignée de mains durait plus longtemps que la normale.

- Il y a un problème ? S'enquit le jeune français en enlevant sa main brusquement.

- D'après Oscar Wilde, le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder. Prononça Harry sur un ton taquin.

- Ne me cherche pas sale fouine.

- C'est moi que tu traites de fouine ? S'étonna Harry. Tu as le profile idéal pour ce genre d'animal Malefoy. Toi et ton corps de furet.

- Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? Tonna l'autre. Mon corps de furet ?

Harry éclata de rire pour de bon. Draco reprit :

- A mine de fouine, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire que tu es taillé comme un furet.

- Et là, une petite voix dans ta tête dit que ce n'est pas bien de s'en prendre au physique des gens.

Le blond fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants avant de déclarer :

- Je ne pense pas non…Je crois que ma morale s'est évaporée quand tu as commencé à me chercher.

- Je ne te cherche pas, contredit Harry, je te trouve.

- Ne pèse pas mes mots. Injoncta l'Adonis.

- Pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis à propos des excuses bidons ?

- Et qu'est-ce que j'avais dis à propos des ordres tout aussi bidons ?

- Bon et bien on est quitte…Murmura Draco en sirotant son verre de punch.

- Comme le jour du forum sur les perceuses. Compléta Harry d'un air innocent en se rappelant quelques bribes de ce souvenir.

Le correspondant de Dudley lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de souffler :

- A ce que je vois, tu n'as plus la mémoire d'un poisson rouge hydrophobe.

- Sincèrement Draco…

- Quoi ? Questionna-t-il sur un ton quasi agressif.

- Tu peux aller te faire voir. Enonça Harry solennellement.

- Salaud. Formula-t-il.

- Pucelle.

Draco recracha immédiatement la gorgée qu'il avait en bouche et s'en mit plein le T-shirt.

- Tu peux répéter ? Non mais vas y répète…Redis le moi en face.

- Dragomir Malefoyonov vous n'êtes qu'une sale pucelle qui mériterait de faire le trottoir pour enlever le balai qui est coincée dans votre postérieur.

- Oh vous pouvez parler Harry Potter. Vous êtes sortit de votre placard à balai il y a très peu de temps alors…

- Comment tu sais pour le placard ? S'inquiéta soudainement Harry les yeux exorbités. C'est Dudley qui te l'a dit ?

- Non, je…Faire son « Coming Out » signifie littéralement sortir du placard – ou du moins en français. C'était juste un mauvais jeu de mots. Mais, à ce que je vois j'ai mis le doigt sur une affaire croustillante….

- La ferme.

- C'est un manque de respect total. Fit remarquer Draco sur un ton pompeux en absorbant l'humidité de son T-shirt grâce à un papier spécial. Tu sais que si on avait été en France, je t'aurai pété la gueule ?

- Toi ? Questionna Harry en arquant un sourcil. Il me suffira juste d'exploser ta boîte crânienne avec un coup de boule. Ton cerveau ne fera pas long feu de toute manière, alors ça ne sera pas une grande perte pour le reste de l'humanité. Au pire, on pourra toujours signer une pétition pour que Bill Gates te fabrique une intelligence artificielle.

- On enchaîne vanne sur vanne. Constata Draco. On va arrêter là avant que j'éprouve une haine sans pareille à ton égard.

- Tu sais, entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas…Expliqua l'écrivain en herbe en s'avançant d'une enjambée.

- Définitivement, tu pars au quart de tour. Maugréa le jeune français. En fait tu es un sacré dragueur qui cache bien son jeu. Je comprends pourquoi Théodore a craqué avec toi dans ce fichu placard à la fête d'Hermione.

- Si tu veux on se fait une placard-party et on verra combien de temps _toi_ tu tiens. Proposa Harry sur un ton qui se voulait détacher.

- Désolé mais ma montre ne fait pas chronomètre. Avertit Draco. Elle est un peu brouillée à cause de ce débarquement extra-terrestre.

- Mais dis donc, ça sent le crack par là. Enonça Harry en prenant une voix exagérée.

- Pense ce que tu veux. Marmonna-t-il.

- Quelqu'un à parlé de crack ? Interrogea une voix emplit de convoitise.

- Seamus, dans ma phrase « crack » désignait les mensonges. S'impatienta Harry. Tu fais vraiment une fixette sur les substances illicites.

- Il suffit d'atteindre le Paradis Artificiel pour retomber en Enfer. Formula Draco en s'éloignant.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda précipitamment Harry.

- Je vais juste dire au revoir à certaines connaissances. Accro à ma présence ?

- Soucieux quant à ta prochaine disparition si tu t'approches de trop près les Lovegood. N'oublies pas ses aliens adeptes des grossesses masculines. Répliqua le brun en se dirigeant vers Ron. A tes risques et périls !

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry rejoignit son meilleur ami occupé à retourner des saucisses sur les grilles d'un barbecue précaire. Le brun fronça les sourcils en voyant la viande carbonisé.

- Tu veux qu'on attrape tous un cancer ou quoi ?

- C'est peut-être cancérigène mais c'est vachement bon. Intervint Hermione en déposant du Ketchup sur une merguez cuite à point.

- Où est passé Hermione Granger modèle de santé ? S'étonna Harry.

- Je l'ai converti à la décadence et au pêché de gourmandise. Dit sadiquement Ronald en haussant régulièrement les sourcils comme dans un film des années 30.

- Vous êtes de grands malades. Conclut l'éphèbe.

- Pas autant que toi. Rétorqua Ron en enlevant machinalement son tablier à fleurs emprunté à sa mère.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Oh, mon cher Malefoy vous n'êtes qu'une petite pucelle ! Imita le roux sur un ton nasillard en agitant la spatule au dessus de sa tête. Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas entendu ? Dit-il de sa voix naturelle.

Hermione éclata de rire tant et si bien qu'elle faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de viande qu'elle tentait d'avaler. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et haletait afin de reprendre son sérieux. Harry semblait plus vexé qu'autre chose.

- Vous allez me le payer bande d'idiots. Grogna-t-il.

- Tu as entendu quelque chose Ron ? Articula la jeune fille.

- Rien à part un bourdonnement incessant. Répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry fit volte-face en marmonnant « Le jour de mon anniversaire en plus.. ». Hermione et Ron ne purent réprimer un nouveau fou rire. Leur meilleur ami n'eu même pas fait deux pas que quelqu'un l'interpella à nouveau.

- Eh Potter !

Théodore Nott se tenait à environ un mètre de lui, dans ses habituels habits d'élèves studieux. Contrairement aux cheveux d'Harry, ceux de l'autre jeune homme semblaient impeccablement coiffés ce qui faisait ragé intérieurement l'écrivain en herbe car au premier abord ils avaient le même aspect.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Répondit l'autre adolescent en s'avançant quelque peu. Pourquoi tu montres les crocs ? Oh, laisse-moi deviner. J'ai touché au petit nouveau, c'est ça ? Sache que je ne l'ai approché rien que pour te faire réagir. Il ne m'intéresse pas. D'ailleurs, il m'intéresserait que s'il s'appelait Cho Chang ; ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ne t'étonne pas mais, Cho à su me convertir à sa religion qui prône l'adulation des femmes…

- Toi ? T'intéresser aux filles ? S'étonna Harry. Je te pensais homosexuel jusqu'à la moelle !

- Pas autant que toi. Répliqua-t-il. En fait, il arrive parfois que des rencontres nous fassent changer d'horizon… Peut-être bien que Draco à eu cette impression avec toi. En tout cas, c'est ce qui a résulté de notre récente conversation. Il change Harry. Il change pour toi, alors ouvre les yeux.

En achevant sa phrase, Théodore avait jeté un coup d'œil à Draco qui plaisantait avec Hermione en faisant de grands gestes. Oui, il y avait certainement quelque chose de changé chez lui. Ce voyage linguistique avait modifié son attitude. Il restait Draco Malefoy. Mais avec un soupçon d'humanité en plus.

- Tu as raison Théodore. Admit-il enfin. Au moins, ce séjour lui aura appris des choses.

- Félicite-toi d'être l'unique responsable de ce changement. Claironna l'autre. De toute manière, je l'aimais bien l'ancien Draco…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Simplement que si tu n'es pas satisfait de la marchandise, je pourrai revoir la côte de Cho à la baisse. Susurra Théo.

- Tu es un vrai rapace. Déclara Harry.

- En parlant de ça, il y a ce charognard de Malefoy qui file vers nous. Je te laisse.

Draco arriva d'une démarche nonchalante en lançant un regard curieux à Théodore Nott. Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait des mûres sur un buisson se trouvant non loin de lui afin de s'occuper l'esprit et éviter tout contact visuel avec Draco.

- Tu sais qu'il y a une très belle légende mythologique à propos des mûres ? Souffla le blond l'air de rien.

- Vraiment ?

Draco s'assit dans le gazon mal coupé des Weasley et Harry l'imita.

- Oui, je l'ai découverte par hasard dans un vieux bouquin sans intérêt. Enfin, au premier abord. Tu veux que je te la raconte ? Proposa-t-il.

- Vas-y. Confirma Harry en avalant une mûre fraîchement tombée à terre.

- Cette histoire remonte loin dans le fil de l'histoire ; aussi loin que l'homme puisse s'en souvenir d'ailleurs. C'était à une époque où la nature vivait encore en communion avec l'être humain sans que celui-ci ne la bafoue où la souille. D'ailleurs, les mûres sont un parfait exemple de fruit maudit. Dans la religion chrétienne, il s'agit de la pomme. Pour les civilisations antiques ce fruit là avait une portée hautement symbolique. On raconte que deux jeunes gens vivant en Grèce s'aimaient d'un amour sans limite. Ils s'appelaient Thisbé et Pyrame.

Malheureusement, leur parents respectifs leur interdire de se voir. Leur maison était mitoyenne et seule une simple faille dans le mur leur permettait d'entendre le murmure de leur voix à la nuit tombée. La jeune fille, Thisbé, en avait cure de devoir constamment s'adresser à un mur du moins qu'elle sente la présence de celui qu'elle chérissait.

Mais ce dernier n'en pouvait plus. Un soir, prit d'hardiesse, Pyrame demanda à sa chère et tendre de le rejoindre au dehors dans la pleine. Elle doutait que cela soit une bonne solution pour remédier à leur problème, surtout que ses parents lui avaient formellement interdit de quitter son domicile sans autorisation. Cependant, elle décida de braver l'inconnu et promit au garçon de le rejoindre alors. Thisbé partit la première, un foulard tissé par sa mère sur les épaules.

La nuit était fraîche et cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà qu'elle déambulait dans la plaine assombrie. Un bruissement de feuilles se fit alors entendre. Une lionne surgit de la pénombre et se plaça face à elle, les crocs aiguisé brillant dans la nuit. Epouvantée, Thisbé lâcha son châle qui sombra parmi le feuillage dense. Le fauve s'apprêtait à bondir quand une biche, envoyée par une divinité qui avait prit pour compassion le jeune couple, se posta devant la jeune fille. Le félin lui mordit le flanc, répandant alors des traces de sang sur le foulard de la jeune fille.

Elle resta pétrifiée devant ce cruel spectacle et décida de s'enfuir. Pendant ce temps, l'amoureux de cette dernière parcourait la plaine depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque Pyrame trouva la lionne reniflant le foulard imprégné de sang de sa bien aimée. Un malheur sans borne le fit défaillir et sortit de sa ceinture une lame tranchante avec laquelle il rompit les derniers liens le maintenant en vie. Son sang se répandit alors sur la terre infertile de cette plaine aride et roula jusqu'aux racines d'un buisson de mûres, leur donnant alors cette couleur pourpre si soutenu. On disait que jusqu'à ce funeste jour, les mûres étaient blanches comme l'amour pure qu'ils partageaient.

- C'est une histoire sublime. Commenta Harry.

- La mythologie n'est qu'un recueil de poésie en somme. Ajouta Draco. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'invente. Je ne fais que te raconter cette anecdote. Dit-il en se relevant.

- Merci de me l'avoir conté avec autant de zèle en tout cas.

- A ton service. Déclara le blond en tendant une main à Harry afin qu'il se relève. Tu dormiras plus cultivé ce soir. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! S'exclama le brun. Au fait, qu'est-il advenu de la fille de cette histoire ?

- Certains historiens rajoutent une fin à la Roméo et Juliette, où elle se poignarde également en découvrant la dépouille de son défunt amour. Mais je préfère la première version, l'incomplète où elle reste perdue dans cette plaine et ne saura peut-être jamais ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon.

- Pourquoi tu préfères cette version ?

- Et bien…Je trouve cela plus poétique encore que de finir tout ça dans un suicide collectif. Enfin, cela devient presque banal et affligeant. Mais imagine-la se perdre en cherchant celui qu'elle aime. Je pense que cela est plus terrible encore, non ?

- Dans tous les cas, il s'agit d'une issue tragique. Mais, tu pourrais leur accorder le repos éternel tout de même. Est-ce la une preuve de sadisme de ta part ?

Draco allait répliquer quand la voix de Mrs Weasley mit fin à leur discussion :

- Tout le monde autour de la table pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Harry !

Le concerné se dirigea vers son petit groupe d'amis suivit de peu par Draco. Un magnifique gâteau circulaire recouvert d'un nappage en chocolat l'attendait en agitant les lueurs de ses dix-huit bougies dans le noir. Cela lui faisait étrange de voir tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient regroupés autour de lui. Il les regarda avec bienveillance, puis les invités lui chantèrent la mélodie habituelle accompagnant tous leurs vœux de bonheur pour l'année à suivre. Harry se pencha au-dessus de son gâteau et ferma les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies. Tout le monde applaudit puis on découpa le gâteau. Hermione s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Alors tu as fais un vœu ?

Il acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Bah voyons Hermione, intervint le rouquin en tendant une assiette à chacun, si il te le disait, ça n'en serait plus un !

- Oui c'est vrai. Confirma l'écrivain en herbe. Ca n'en serai plus un…

Harry arbora un sourire espiègle et se remémora sa dernière pensée : Ne pas être séparé de ceux qu'il aime…

**A suivre**

* * *

J'adore ce chapitre ! Cette ambiance joyeuse et surtout ce rapprochement entre Draco et Harry. Je les trouve adorables. Enfin, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop dénaturer leur personnage. Je n'avais pas envie d'un Harry larmoyant et d'un Draco trop insultant. Sinon on tombait dans la caricature. Et puis il y avait les autres personnages. Ron et Hermione sont des amis idoines - enfin selon moi - et aussi Théodore et Luna, d'ailleurs, ils ont pas mal fait rire durant toute cette partie avec leurs phrases assez comiques... Je vais répondre à ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Draco ne tombe pas dans les bras de Harry : Il est hétéro ! Ou du moins, il en est convaincu. Mais ne vous en faite pas, le couple continuera d'évoluer ! Je re-confirme pour les lecteurs toujours pas au courrant : **IL Y AURA UNE PARTIE 2 ET 3 !** Je suis justement en train de les écrire. Mais entre chaque partie il y aura une pause d'au moins trois semaines le temps que je boucle tout. Et surtout, que je me consacre un peu à mes études. Mais dès que cela reprendra, le rythme sera tout à fait normal. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! Bisous,** Dairy22.**


	15. Chapitre 15, Fin Partie 1

**Posté le** : 31 Octobre 2009, **Joyeux Halloween** & **Bonne Lecture** =D

* * *

**Disclamer spécial** : A **James BLUNT**, chanteur britannique, pour sa chanson **« Good bye my Lover »,** qui m'a donné l'idée d'étoffer un peu plus son chapitre que prévu. Je vous conseille vivement de vous procurer la chanson afin de l'écouter en boucle durant le chapitre. Car selon moi, cela colle à la perfection et elle m'a fait redécouvrir le chapitre que j'avais écrit !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_Ad mari usque ad mare_. D'une mer jusqu'à une autre

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**L**a belle matineuse aux doigts de roses et à la chevelure chatoyante faisait miroiter dans le ciel surplombant Little Whinging des couleurs enchanteresses. La nuit avait enveloppé les habitants du quartier de leurs songes habituels. Ils y avaient ceux qui pensaient à la nouvelle journée qui allait commencer ou ceux à la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Harry était dans les deux cas de figure. Il était allongé sur son lit étroit, sa couverture en patchwork toujours au niveau de son abdomen.

A ses pieds se trouvaient de nombreuses friandises mises dans des boîtes en plastique par les soins de Mrs Weasley à la suite de sa fête d'anniversaire. Le brun n'osait pas les déposer dans le frigidaire de peur que Dudley ne les lui usurpe. Mais ceci n'était qu'un vulgaire problème tout à fait matérialiste.

Ce qui l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil cette nuit là c'était la simple pensée du lendemain. De celui qui était de plus en plus présent et se concrétisait son la forme de rayon de Soleil transperçant ses rideaux fins. L'aurore boréale vint percuter les iris couleur jade d'Harry et il feignit de ne pas se rendre compte de la présence de l'astre suprême en détournant le regard. Il ne voulait pas que cette journée commence ; surtout pas.

Car elle signifiait le départ de Draco.

C'est avec abnégation qu'Harry quitta sa couchette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en silence. Le jeune orphelin n'eu pas le courage de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil de peur de se faire percuté par la réalité de plein fouet bien qu'il enclencha la radio.

A huit heures, Draco s'en irai.

Il se déshabilla enfin puis se faufila dans la cabine de douche en exécutant machinalement sa toilette. Quand il eu finit, il se sécha avec sa serviette de bain et profita du calme apparent du 4 Privet Drive pour légèrement se couper les cheveux devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Après avoir tout remit en place, il sortit de la pièce, retournant alors dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Là-bas, une musique bien connue de James Blunt emplissait doucement la pièce. Harry se revêtit d'une tenue tout à fait banale et contempla les présents qu'il avait reçut la veille au soir tandis qu'il identifia la mélodie. Elle s'intitulait **« Good bye my Lover »** et c'est avec regret qu'Harry pensa que cette chanson devait surement lui être dédié en ce fameux premier Août...

Le cadeau de Ron était un guide du parfait séducteur en dix leçons, accompagné d'un T-shirt imprimé en édition limité représentant Rio de Janeiro. Hermione avait opté pour des séances de massages à l'institut de beauté et un regroupement des meilleurs livres de l'été. Une boîte de farces et attrapes avaient été offert par Fred et George avec la collaboration de Ginny. Luna avait décidé d'élargir ses connaissances extra-terrestres en lui donnant un dvd de Star Trek tandis que son père lui donna quelques billets malgré son travail non effectué.

En fait tous ces cadeaux étaient magnifiques et il les contemplait avec ce même sourire depuis quelques temps déjà. Un seul n'avait pas été ouvert. Celui de Draco.

Il s'agissait d'une maigre enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrite « N'ouvrir qu'après mon départ ». Harry se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une lettre d'adieu ou quelque chose comme ça. Il brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de l'ouvrir. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il déchirait ce papier, pour le froissé par la suite, cela signifierai que Draco serait parti. Peut-être même pour toujours.

Quelqu'un se leva à son tour dans la maison. Puis le réveil de sa tante Pétunia annonça qu'il était sept heures moins le quart. Le petit monde se leva et s'activa pour le prompt départ du correspondant français de Dudley. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas se lever pour lui dire au revoir. L'exclu de cette maison était resté dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit avec un nœud dans l'estomac.

Les minutes défilaient et avec elles, l'anxiété d'Harry ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il se répétait inlassablement : « Ce n'était que des vacances. Et elles s'achèveront bientôt avec le mois d'août. Sans lui, certes, mais cela restera des vacances. Avec Hermione et Ron… » Ces phrases s'achevaient toujours ainsi. Ils pensaient à ses amis pour se duper. Oui, Harry se dupait lui-même en se disant qu'il pouvait facilement oublier Draco. Il l'aimait. Harry se souvint alors de la phrase que Cédric lui avait alors lancé un jour « Je t'aime trop pour m'en aller. » Peut-être que dans son cas figure, sa phrase à lui était « Je t'aime trop pour rester... »

Les huit heures sonnèrent trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. Il se leva en constatant qu'il tremblait un peu. Le jeune écrivain sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva dans le couloir du premier étage. Draco venait de fermer la porte de la chambre qu'il avait occupée durant tout le mois de Juillet. Il tenait sa valise fermement quand il passa devant un Harry tout décontenancé, le regard un peu fuyant. Les deux garçons s'observèrent finalement sans prononcer le moindre mot, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un Adieu. Le blond le salua d'un bref hochement de tête et s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta un instant au bout du couloir et dit d'une voix presque éteinte sans se retourner :

- Si…Si un jour tu as envie de venir à Paris, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Ton cousin à mon adresse.

Le brun l'entendit ensuite dévaler les escaliers et franchir pour la dernière fois les portes du 4 Privet Drive. Les Dursley, excepté Dudley, étaient déjà dans le living-room à se préparer pour ce départ. L'écrivain en herbe se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre et observa les trois personnes s'installer dans la voiture neuve de son oncle.

Quand la berline remonta enfin la rue droite, Harry se mit à pleurer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, exempt du jour de sa visite au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Et aujourd'hui il pleurait pour un con. Un con qu'il aimait. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur terne de sa chambre minuscule et saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Draco devait surement s'imaginer qu'il n'était qu'une affaire d'un été. Mais pour Harry il était bien plus que cela. Il s'était attaché à lui et à son petit côté arrogant de service. Cela aurait été plus simple s'il avait aimé Cédric depuis le début. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Harry essuya ces quelques perles salées avec le bout de son T-shirt bleu marine.

- Amoureux d'un con, Se répéta le brun. D'un con hétéro de surcroit. D'un putain d'hétéro con, prétentieux et qui vit à des lieus d'ici.

En même temps qu'il établissait son monologue, Harry martelait l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. Le plus imbécile c'était certainement lui pour ne pas s'être maîtrisé face à cet amour impossible. Il reprit une respiration plus normale et ses yeux rencontrèrent l'enveloppe que lui avait alors donnée Draco après qu'il ait soufflé ses dix-huit bougies. Il ouvrit avec soin la missive et tomba sur une photographie vieille de dix-sept ans d'après la date figurant au dos.

C'était un 31 Juillet. Surement le premier qu'Harry vivait. Sur cette photo, il y avait une femme à la chevelure de feu qui souriait à l'appareil en tenant dans ses bras un bébé joufflu aux cheveux noir de jais. Un homme qui ressemblait quelque peu à Harry portait un gâteau muni d'une unique bougie. C'était ses parents. Il en était sûr et certain sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. Les larmes lui picorèrent le coin des yeux tandis qu'il trouva un large Post-It jaune fluo plié en deux au fond de l'enveloppe.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans un carton à ta tante qui traînait dans le salon, le soir où je rentrais de la fête foraine. Voici la preuve que tu as déjà fêté ton anniversaire auparavant... Tu as raison, je suis un fouineur. Mais cela à du bon parfois. »

Etrangement Harry fut prit entre le rire et les larmes. Il hoqueta à plusieurs reprises en regardant la photographie de sa véritable famille sous toutes les coutures. Sans cet accident de voiture, tout aurait été différent. Vraiment différent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il regarda le numéro et vit celui de Ron s'afficher sur l'écran. Il décrocha.

- Salut Harry. Tu es prêt ?

Le concerné essuya son visage et répondit d'une voix enrouée :

- Prêt pour quoi ?

- Et bien on s'était prévu un cinéma avec Hermione, tu te souviens ? Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ! S'exclama Ronald au bout du fil.

- Je…je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça cet après-midi.

Un silence ce fit.

- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le rouquin avec une bribe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Draco vient de s'en aller et je crois que…Non, j'en suis sûr…Je suis tombé amoureux.

- Oh, Dit Ron, je suis sincèrement désolé. Que compte tu fais à présent ?

- Essayer de ne pas trop me morfondre. Répondit immédiatement Harry. C'était impossible entre nous de toute manière alors…

- Tu lui as dis au revoir ? Interrogea le rouquin.

- Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Souffla le brun.

- Il faut bien que tu le fasses Harry. Sinon, tu n'arriveras jamais à tourner la page.

- C'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un Ron... Je veux dire aussi fort. En fait, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de me séparer de lui. C'est débile je sais mais…

- C'est loin d'être débile. Si maintenant tu as envie d'être avec lui, va le rejoindre. Ok, c'est un coup de folie parce que tu n'as aucun diplôme en main, tu as juste assez de quoi te louer une chambre d'hôtel. Mais la vie vaut la peine d'être vécut et puis on est encore en vacances donc si tu as envie de partir, pars. Vas le rejoindre.

- Arrête, tu n'es pas sérieux Ron.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un fantôme sur les bras jusqu'au mois de Septembre. Et s'il te faut ça pour que tu ailles mieux, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Et Hermione ? Questionna-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je lui dirai, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais aller à Paris avec lui… C'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais quelque chose d'aussi insensée et que je pars à l'étranger. Je dois surement être fou.

- Fou amoureux je dirai.

- Merci Ron. Prononça Harry.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Si au contraire... Assura-t-il. Je dois te laisser, j'ai un train à attraper !

Harry raccrocha son téléphone portable avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit en grand son armoire et prit un grand sac où il y mit la plupart de ses vêtements ainsi qu'une paire de tennis. Il décrocha du mur de sa chambre les photos de ses amis et prit son cahier, ses lettres ainsi que son stylo fétiche qui reposaient sur son bureau. Il fit trois fois le tour de sa chambre histoire d'être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Puis sortit de la pièce étroite sans omettre sa carte bleue récemment reçue par la banque. Il descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier à la volée et sortit dans la rue ensoleillée. Il dépassa Magnolia Crescent et fonça vers l'arrêt du 615.

A son grand bonheur, le bus n'était pas encore passé. Il trépigna d'impatience quelques minutes en se remémorant la première fois où Draco et lui avaient pris ce moyen de transport afin de se rendre à Londres. Le contact était tout de suite passé alors qu'ils étaient si… Différents !

Quand il entendit le vrombissement du moteur, il ne fit qu'un bond. Le brun monta à bord et paya à la hâte son titre de transport avec quelques pièces tenant dans le fond de la poche de son jean. Tant son degré d'excitation était fort, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Une fois au terminus, Harry sortit du véhicule puis se précipita à travers les dédales de la capitale, balançant son sac sur son dos.

L'éphèbe retrouva sans aucune difficulté la gare par laquelle Cédric était sorti de sa vie. Il se dirigea vers un distributeur automatique de billets de dernières minutes. Il pianota sur l'écran tactile et paya grâce à sa carte bleue un ticket pour le TGV en direction de Paris Gare du Nord. Dès que le billet fut imprimé, Harry s'empressa de l'enfoncer dans sa poche et courut à travers la gare et consulta le panneau de renseignements à la va vite.

Voie Sept.

Il se précipita le long du quai, le souffle court. Il ne fallait surtout pas rater ce train. Harry ne prit pas la peine de vérifier son billet qu'il sauta dans la première voiture. A l'intérieur, il y avait une odeur de sandwich qui le répugnait et des produits de nettoyage. Le brun était essoufflé. Cependant, il avait comme unique but de retrouver Draco.

Il marcha longtemps dans les différents wagons s'attardant sur des visages de quelques voyageurs assis à la place qui leur étaient réservée. Harry ne se décourageait toujours pas malgré le fait qu'il n'apercevait point le blond. L'écrivain en herbe traversait la quatrième voiture lorsqu'une chevelure argentée fit bondir son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Il s'avança rapidement faisant abstraction des grognements intempestifs des autres voyageurs et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de l'objet de ses désirs. Draco se retourna vivement et fut extrêmement surpris. Cependant il eu un irrésistible sourire en retrouvant Harry face à lui.

- Harry ? S'étonna Draco. Mais, que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu as dis que je serai toujours le bienvenu à Paris alors je me suis dis que…

Sans préambule, Draco captura les lèvres d'Harry. C'était un baiser leste. Mais pour Harry il voulait tout dire. Draco venait de l'embrasser sans aucune contrainte, aucune. C'était juste un acte venant du cœur. Le brun sentit ses entrailles s'enflammer et l'Adonis ne pouvait détourner ses orbes métalliques de l'autre jeune homme. Finalement le brun reprit la parole en rougissant légèrement :

- Alors si tu veux bien de moi…

- Passe-moi ton sac. Ordonna Draco avec un rictus peint sur son visage d'une couleur diaphane.

Harry lui donna son maigre bagage et le jeune français s'empressa de le ranger à l'endroit prévu à cette effet, juste au-dessus des sièges. Draco et Harry s'assirent côte à côte et les rotatives du train s'actionnèrent. Une légère secousse leur fit comprendre qu'ils s'éloignaient de Londres. Harry déposa sa main sur son accoudoir et celle de Draco vint vite la rejoindre.

- Excuse-moi de venir à l'improviste. Souffla Harry dans le creux de son oreille.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes pitoyables excuses. Répondit Draco en passant la pulpe des ses doigts sur la joue de son interlocuteur. Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ? Surtout qu'au fond de tes prunelles je vois bien que tu n'es pas désolé ; au contraire. Avoue-le.

- Je ne suis pas sincère avec toi. Sauf si je te dis que je t'aime…

Harry prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il frôla ses lèvres se demandant si Draco allait le repousser comme les fois précédentes, sur le toit de la Grunnings ou dans la bibliothèque. Mais non, cette fois-ci Draco était bien décidé à ne pas cesser ce contact charnel. L'adolescent eu un bref soubresaut au moment où la langue de Draco lui quémanda le passage. N'était-il pas censé être hétérosexuel ? Harry était amusé par ce revirement de situation. Cela semblait être dû à l'ironie du sort.

Finalement, Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Ces vacances n'étaient décidément pas ordinaire…

**FIN DE LA PARTIE UNE**

* * *

**=D** Je suis **trop heureuse** d'avoir finis cette partie. Surtout qu'**elle me tenait à coeur** et je la trouve **super belle**. J'ai réussis à **vous emmener là où je voulais** et j'espère que **ce chapitre vous a émut**, que vous avez **les petites larmes etc**... * en parlant de ça, **je pleure derrière mon ordinateur** comme une grosse débile, mais bon * Enfin, **je voulais que cela se finisse sur une note touchante** et qu'on comprenne bien que **leur amour vient juste de naître et qu'il ne demande qu'à s'épanouir**. * essuie ses larmes * Donc j'espère que **cette partie dans sa globalité vous a plût** tout comme ses personnages.** On quitte donc Little Whinging**, les Dursley, Cédric, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Théodore, Luna et bien d'autres **pour se retrouver à PARIS !** Voilà **le thème de la seconde partie =D** J'espère que cela vous plaît d'avance. Alors **au programme de nouveaux** **personnages, une nouvelle ambiance & une nouvelle intrigue**... J'espère que cela à l'air alléchant car je fais tout pour ! **C'est un véritable plaisir pour moi d'écrire** ; c'est pourquoi je finirai cette fanfiction sur la Partie 3.** J'appréhende toujours autant votre avis néanmoins**, et ça me ferai plaisir d'avoir **tout plein de reviews pour m'encourager à écrire la suite** ! *o* Je dois pourtant vous prévenir que durant tout **le mois de Novembre je fais une pause pour cette fanfiction**. Il se trouve que - **niveau scolaire** - j'ai fais un mois de Septembre pas à la hauteur de mes espérances et je dois assurer pour finir mon trimestre en beauté - **pas fastoche la Terminale**. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, **la partie 2 arrivera fin Novembre avec des surprises etc... **De toute manière, je sais qu'**il y a 120 personnes environ qui ont cette histoire en alert** alors je ne me fais pas de soucis, hein ? Et j'espère que pour finir cette partie vous donnerez tous votre avis, soit sur le chapitre ou la partie en général.** C'est dommage de ne pas obtenir des traces de tout le monde.** Bref, j'ai beaucoup parlé mais bon, fallait bien cloturer ça comme il se le devait. Ah oui, j'allais oublié, **j'espère que la chanson de James Blunt à bien collée** ( en tout cas moi je trouve ça trop excellent ). Si vous voulez** me joindre** pour connaître l'avancement de " **Papiers Froissés** " **envoyer moi un Mp ou rajouter moi sur msn** ; je suis toujours Ok. Bon et bien je vous fait **un gros bisou**, et on se revoit dans un mois ! **Dairy22**.


	16. Chapitre 16, Partie 2

¤ Et si avant d'être une fanfiction, il s'agissait à prime abord d'un message de tolérance ? ¤

**Papiers Froissés, Seconde Partie**

_« Si Adam avait été homosexuel, personne ne serait là pour le dire. » _(Oscar Wilde)

**Sous-titre**: Tolérance Zéro

**Written by Dairy22**

* * *

**Résumé** **de** **la partie 2** : UA - Draco, jeune homme issus d'une famille bourgeoise de Paris, ne revient pas seul de son voyage linguistique en Angleterre. Selon ses proches, tout aurait pu être plus simple s'il se serait contenté de ramener un présent usuel comme une boîte de thé. Non, il a fallut qu'il rapporte cet inconnu. Et s'il s'agissait véritablement d'un cadeau empoissonné ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre merveilleuse J.K Rowling qui a su hisser Harry Potter au rang de chez d'œuvre littéraire – dit pour jeunesse – mais qui émerveille aussi les plus grands !

**Couple **: Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy [HP & DM].

**Genre** : Une romance peu ordinaire qui sera surement compliquée par des histoires de familles. Comment nos héros arriveront-ils à se sortir de cette situation épineuse ? Il suffit parfois, « lorsque l'on est dans l'obscurité, de se laisser guider par les lumières de l'amitié. » (« Papiers Froissés », Partie 1. Chapitre 13)… [Romance & Family & Friendship]

**Rating** : M - Scènes de charmes * Lemon * à prévoir & scènes pouvant heurter les plus sensibles.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : 15. Cette seconde partie s'achèvera donc au chapitre 30.

**Posté le** : 14 Novembre 2009.

**Bêta lectrice** : Manelor ! * Merci de me corriger avec autant de zèle même après tout ce temps. *

**Note de l'auteur** **pour la partie 2** : Selon l'opinion publique, l'hétérosexualité est normale. Mais qu'est-ce que la norme ? Si je suis ce que me dit mon dictionnaire, la définition exacte de ce terme est : « Etat conforme à la moyenne et considéré comme la règle ; Critère auquel on se réfère. » Cette définition s'applique parfaitement à l'hétérosexualité. Car beaucoup pense qu'un foyer ne peut être que fondé sur les bases solides d'un couple, c'est-à-dire un homme et une femme. Voilà le chemin initial qu'on dicte aux plus jeunes en leur inculquant quelques notions familiales. Prenons l'exemple d'une fillette avec sa poupée qui reproduira les gestes d'une véritable mère. On pousse vers la normalité les enfants dès le berceau en les habillant soit en bleu, soit en rose en fonction de leur sexe. Pourtant, nous ne pouvons les maintenir dans la norme jusqu'à leur vieux jour. Car plus tard, ils prendront enfin leur envol et feront leur propre choix. Et s'ils allaient trop loin ? Et si leurs ailes frôlaient les limites de la normalité ? Et si, par malheur, ils devenaient hors-norme ? Nous ne devons pas être marginalisés à cause de nos différences. Jamais. Si seulement nous pouvions modeler notre mentalité et faire parvenir à nos aînés, ce message de tolérance….

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_Ubi bene, ibi patria._ La patrie est là où l'on se sent bien

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**L**e train s'arrêta enfin. Draco s'était vite acclimaté à ce brusque changement de milieu. Il se sentait revivre en mettant enfin le pied chez lui ; dans son pays natal. Il regardait un peu partout autour de lui pour s'imprégner du brouhaha qu'effectuaient les passants. Il tenait son sac de voyage dans sa main dextre et dans l'autre se trouvait la paume encore brûlante d'un individu. Il tourna son visage angevin vers ce dernier et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

Le jeune français s'avança parmi la foule tandis qu'un sentiment d'euphorie s'installa doucement au creux de ses reins. Cette impression de quiétude guida ses pas le long du quai. La gare du Nord se trouvant à Paris étaient pleine de voyageurs de différentes nationalités, tous plus chargés les uns que les autres. Sur son chemin, certaines personnes s'aventurèrent à lui jeter des regards éloquents puisque sa main tenait fermement celle d'un autre homme. Draco leur rendit un regard hostile et poursuivit sa route. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Pas même sa propre mère…

Le blond finit par se figer en l'apercevant et enleva précipitamment sa main de celle de son ami. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et sentit son cœur défaillir lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il s'agissait belle et bien d'elle. Une femme plutôt grande à la chevelure d'un blond pur patientait non loin d'eux. Elle portait une robe aux teints parme et bordeaux. Ses yeux bleus cherchaient dans la cohue ceux de son fils unique, Draco. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. La mère de famille prit dans ses bras son enfant et le serra fort contre sa poitrine. Draco se détacha rapidement de cette étreinte qu'il jugeait indécente. En se défaisant de cette accolade, il rendit à sa mère un sourire poli. Il se tourna et fit un signe encourageant vers la personne qui l'accompagnait toujours afin qu'elle s'avance également.

- Maman, voici Harry Potter, celui dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone la dernière fois. C'est le cousin de mon correspondant. Il restera quelque temps sur Paris. Il n'a pas vraiment de notion en français alors je lui servirai d'interprète durant son séjour.

Draco se tourna enfin vers Harry et lui dit en anglais :

- Je te présente ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy.

Les deux concernés se serrèrent aussitôt la main. Narcissa tenta vainement d'interroger son fils du regard. Mais celui-ci avait justement détourné son visage, contemplant un panneau publicitaire.

- Où allez-vous dormir ? Prononça Mme Malefoy dans un anglais plutôt correct.

- Je... Je ne sais pas encore. Répondit Harry dans sa langue. Je trouverai surement un hôtel ou quelque chose comme ça.

La mère de Draco éclata sérieusement de rire, balançant sa chevelure dorée en arrière. Le brun se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe d'anxiété. Narcissa Malefoy reprit enfin son sérieux et dit entre deux hoquets :

- Quel jour sommes nous ?

- Le premier Août. Rappela Harry en se demandant quelle tournure cette discussion allait prendre.

- Vous êtes déjà allé à Paris ?

- Non. Informa-t-il.

- Et bien Paris est pleine à craquer en cette période de l'année. Les touristes réserves des semaines voir des mois à l'avance ! Vous ne pourrez pas trouver un bon logement libre avant des jours et peut-être pas du tout, sûrement d'ailleurs. Et j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à la rue, n'est-ce pas ? Ne répondez pas. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est me suivre. Votre famille à bien hébergé mon fils pendant plus d'un mois, je peux bien faire de même pour vous.

- Madame, ne vous donnez la peine de vous déranger pour si peu…

- Draco vous a invité, non ? Supposa-t-elle. Alors vous êtes également mon invité ; tradition russe oblige. Draco prend ta valise, j'ai réservé un taxi.

Narcissa Malefoy fit volte-face et disparut parmi la foule se pressant dans la gare parisienne. Au dehors, le Soleil s'étirait à travers le ciel afin de rejoindre son lit. La luminosité s'altérait en compagnie des nuages. Un véhicule noir aux vitres presque teintées s'arrêta près d'eux dès que la mère de Draco l'eut interpellé. Tous trois grimpèrent à l'intérieur après avoir déposés leurs bagages dans le coffre. Le taxi s'élança le long du boulevard Magenta qui était surchargé de boutiques diverses dont une multitude d'établissement indiens, ce qui surpris Harry. Avec les Saris, autres bracelets et film Bollywoodien, il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un monde complètement particulier. Plus les numéros d'immeubles défilaient, plus les magasins changeaient complètements d'horizon, passant des restaurants japonais à des boutiques de prêt-à-porter. Une fois au bas de la rue, la voiture tourna finalement à gauche en faisait d'abord passer quelques piétons qui traversaient avec un air pressé.

La berline s'aventura le long du boulevard Rochechouart où différents ethnies se côtoyaient dans un bruit infernal, marchandant à même le trottoir. Puis il aperçut le Sacré Cœur se situant sur la butte de Montmartre. Le monument surplombait tout le quartier par sa splendeur. Sa pierre blanche semblait absorber le peu de lumière qui parcourait les rues. Les yeux couleur jade du brun ne pouvaient se détacher de l'édifice. Draco semblait l'avoir remarqué et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille sans que sa mère puisse l'entendre :

- On ira le voir si tu veux. C'est tout près de chez moi.

En effet, ils contournèrent à peine le musée Dali et le Moulin de la Galette qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Narcissa fut la première à sortir de la voiture après avoir tendu un billet au chauffeur sans même réclamer la monnaie. Le conducteur, appréciant son pourboire, alla lui-même porter les bagages jusqu'au perron de leur maison. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça « maison »…

Le Manoir Malefoy se trouvant sur la rue Lamarck donnait une vue imprenable sur les alentours. L'architecture était ancienne et les pierres se dérobaient derrière des feuilles de vignes qui s'enroulaient autour d'une pergola. De la rocaille avait été incrusté à même le sol afin de désigner le chemin au visiteur. De la pelouse étonnement verte entourait le domaine familial.

Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient parsemées de morceaux de vitres qui rappelaient l'aigue-marine. Une volière avait été suspendue à l'ombre de la terrasse. Entre les barreaux entrelacés, des perruches couleur neige pépiaient en battant frénétiquement des ailes. Il fallait monter trois marches pour accéder à la porte d'entrée. Le hall était d'une taille honorable et laissait paraître un parquet finement ciré. Le restant de la maison avait été décoré suivant le style baroque dans des teintes d'une couleur nacrée.

Le jeune anglais ne pu que constater que les propriétaires avaient un goût prononcé pour le vert qui était la teinte dominante de la plupart des accessoires. La maîtresse de maison le débarrassa de sa veste et lui désigna le salon d'un geste de la main. Draco s'assit avec lui en prenant ses aises. Narcissa se dirigea vers la cuisine en précisant qu'elle allait chercher des rafraichissements. Quand elle disparut, le blond lui adressa un énième sourire en lui disant :

- Tu vois bien que ma porte t'est ouverte.

- Oui. Répondit Harry. Un Malefoy n'a jamais de dette alors…

- Voilà la limonade que j'ai préparée. Intervint la mère de Draco d'une voix presque enjouée en revenant de la cuisine. Je préviens qu'il y a un peu de Vodka à l'intérieur ; comme il est bon de le faire en Russie. Vous tenez l'alcool Harry ?

- Pas tellement. Avoua-t-il. Mais je veux bien goûter.

Draco saisit deux verres et un tendit un à son invité afin de trinquer.

- A l'hospitalité. Scanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Narcissa et Harry levèrent également leur verre remplit d'une liqueur citronné puis avalèrent en silence. L'écrivain en herbe s'accoutuma vite au goût alcoolisé. Il trouva cela frais et la note de vodka restait discrète. La mère de Draco avait même plongée quelques rondelles de citron dans la cruche qu'il devina en cristal. Il reposa son verre vide sur la table basse en murmurant un « merci ».

- Draco, tu pourrais montrer à ton invité sa chambre.

Le concerné hocha prestement la tête et se leva sans emporter sa valise. Harry était sur le point de lui faire remarquer quand le jeune bourgeois lui signala avec nonchalance :

- On a un domestique.

Harry se sentit un peu honteux et suivit Draco sans souffler mot. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'emmenaient dans les dédales du Manoir, il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il allait séjourner ici même, dans un endroit si luxueux. L'escalier légèrement courbé était souligné par une rampe en fer délicatement forgé. Draco tourna rapidement à droite puis monta un escalier secondaire, plus étroit que le second. Apparemment, le second étage lui était réservé puisque les couleurs étaient plus soutenues que le blanc nacré parcourant les murs habituels.

Draco avait prit la liberté de collé des images et autres stickers le long du couloir qui lui rappelaient ses voyages. Moscou. Porto. Stockholm. New York. Milan. Berlin. Sydney. Sao Polo. En voyant cela, Harry n'osa imaginer à quoi ressemblait sa chambre. Cependant, il brûlait d'impatience de la découvrir ; de voir où sa Némésis passait le plus clair de son temps ; de toucher les objets qu'il utilisait et surtout, d'être enveloppé par son odeur. Le blond s'arrêta devant une porte au bout du couloir et l'incita à entrer.

La chambre qui lui présenta était véritablement décorée avec soin. Mais on ressentait bien qu'il s'agissait des goûts de Draco plutôt que ceux de sa mère. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une sorte de laque grise rythmée par des bandes tantôt blanches, tantôt noires. Un ventilateur métallisé fixé au plafond ressemblait vivement à l'hélice d'un avion. En fait, la chambre dans sa globalité étaient dans des nuances de gris, altéré par quelques touches de bleues diverses. Des photos de diva des années 30's recouvraient les murs dans des postures aguichantes. Harry s'étonna même de voir des Erlenmeyers, Becher et autres éprouvettes reposé sur une commode en guise de décoration. A l'intérieur, des pièces de monnaie ou des bijoux s'entremêlaient en faisait tinter leur éclats au Soleil. Draco ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et s'y accouda de la même manière que le jour où Harry lui avait annoncé qu'ils iraient à la bibliothèque. Leur première rencontre. Cela semblait remonté à si loin...

- C'est ta chambre ? Supposa finalement Harry.

- Non, c'est là que tu vas dormir. C'est la pièce de Blaise, mon meilleur ami. En période de cours, il dort constamment ici car il ne supporte pas sa mère. Mais vu que c'est les vacances, il se doit de rester chez lui pour diverses raisons. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a un étudiant anglais chez lui ; un certain Dean Thomas…

- Je le connais. Intervint l'autre. Il habite à Magnolia Crescent, dans la même rue que Céd...

Il se tut.

Harry avait vu les mâchoires de Draco se contracter et son regard d'acier se durcir. Le blond tenta de rester impassible. Mais quelque chose, comme une bête prête à bondir, lui enserrait les entrailles et lui griffait les parois de l'estomac. Il éprouvait une aversion profonde envers Cédric sans même savoir pourquoi. Etait-cela la jalousie ?

- Tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Demanda le jeune français sur un ton abrupt.

- Absolument pas. Rassura Harry. Et je préfère que cela reste ainsi. Je ne supporterai pas de…

- De retomber dans ses bras ? Supposa Draco.

- Non ! S'écria le brun. Je ne ressens strictement rien pour lui et je me demande maintenant si un jour cela a été le cas. J'ai tourné la page. Pourquoi tu adoptes cette attitude ? Tu doute de ma parole ?

- Disons que je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement. Et j'aimerai que tu le comprennes avant de commettre de nouveau ce genre d'erreur.

- Erreur ?

- Oui, Cédric est une erreur de jeunesse. C'est évident ! S'exclama Draco en se tournant enfin vers son interlocuteur.

- Alors toi, tu es quoi ? Mieux ?

Draco planta ses orbes métalliques dans les émeraudes de l'écrivain en herbe et prononça sans ciller :

- Je te considère comme tout sauf une erreur Harry.

- Tu adores mentir. Répliqua l'autre sur le ton de la conversation.

- Pourtant tu devrais faire la différence entre la véracité de mes propos et les mensonges. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et tu liras la vérité. Je suis sincère. Et ça me répugne plus que tout de devoir te le prouver.

Draco traversa la chambre en de grandes enjambées et passa le pas de la porte sans ajouter le moindre mot. A l'autre bout du couloir, Harry entendit une porte claquer…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« Héra. Il semblerait que tu sois la première à avoir connu la jalousie, la vraie ; ou plutôt la subir. On te reconnaît de nombreux talents. Cependant, il semblerait qu'ils aient été étouffés par tes défauts. Déesse protectrice du mariage mais épouse avant tout. Héra. Dis-moi que tu es arrivée à canaliser ton tempérament si emporté qui brisa le sort de bon nombre de tes rivales. Promets-moi que seul peu de personnes arrivent à cet extrême. Rassure-moi Héra. C'est bien la première fois qu'un tel sentiment me dévore et j'ai la nette impression de porter une maladie incurable dans mes veines, dans mon cœur… Trop tard. Il a déjà été touché. On dit souvent que la jalousie est une preuve d'amour. Est-ce vrai Héra ? Aimais-tu ton époux pour le poursuivre de ton courroux céleste ? Aimer n'est-il pas synonyme de pardonner ? Non, je ne le puis. Je ne peux pardonner. Pourtant, il le faut car il n'est en rien responsable de tout cela. Nous nous ne connaissions même pas. La jalousie fait faire des folies. Espérons que ma raison me rattrape avant cela… »

Sa main arachnéenne se posa sur ce papier. Il plia un coin et tapota machinalement dessus avec son index. Puis, prit d'un sursaut de colère, il le froissa carrément et l'enfonça dans sa corbeille auparavant vide. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde et se décoiffa. Draco marchait en long et en large dans sa chambre. Il se demandait quelle raison l'avait poussé à écrire, surtout qu'il le faisait rarement. Peut-être qu'écrire toutes ses idées sur papier lui avait servit de…Il réfléchissait. Cela lui avait surement servit d'exutoire précaire. Draco s'assit sur son lit bien plus confortable que celui qu'il occupait au 4 Privet Drive et se mit à imaginer un objet où l'on pourrait entreposer tous nos sentiments, nos souvenirs. Pour ensuite les revivre au moment voulu afin d'y voir plus clair. Cela serait trop beau ; trop simple surtout…

Le blond s'allongea sur le dos, les bras au dessus du visage. Il était sur le point de devenir fou à lié. Pourquoi ?

Harry.

Il se répétait ce prénom depuis quelques minutes déjà quand quelqu'un toqua faiblement contre le battant de la porte. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine en imaginant le jeune anglais, entré dans sa chambre. Quand sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il ne pu cacher sa déception.

- C'est ta cousine au téléphone. Annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le combiné.

- Agrippine ? S'écria Draco légèrement affolé.

- Non, pas celle-là. C'est Nymphadora. Précisa Narcissa. Dès que tu auras finit, descends en bas pour le dîner.

Le blond parut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Agrippine et prit le téléphone dans les mains de sa mère.

- Allo ?

- Petit blondinet à l'appareil. Répondit-il machinalement en s'avachissant une nouvelle fois sur son matelas. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. J'ai appelé car ta mère m'avait dit que tu rentrerais aujourd'hui. J'ai un peu discuté avec elle juste avant qu'elle te passe le téléphone. C'est vrai que tu as amené quelqu'un avec toi ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Soupira-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas français. Tu sais bien que Remus donne des cours de français pour débutant et je trouvais ça sympa que…

- Déconne pas Tonks. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est tendu avec Remus. Je n'ai pas envie de déclencher un énième conflit familial.

- Pourtant il le faudra bien. Gronda la jeune fille. Je…Je compte passer ma vie avec lui. Hésita-t-elle. Ou du moins, le peu qu'on nous offrira.

- Tu vas te brûler les ailes. Avertit-il.

- Draco.... Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le dire. Murmura presque Tonks. Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose d'important. Je ne peux plus te mentir.

Il se mordit la langue, chose qu'il faisait rarement sauf lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à parler plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

- Je viendrai chez toi dès demain. Dit-il enfin. Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- Non, viens dès que tu le peux.

- D'accord. Déclara-t-il. Je dois te laisser : ma mère m'attend pour le repas.

- Très bien. A demain.

- A demain Nymphadora.

- Ne m'appelle pas _Nym-pha-do-ra_ ! Rugit-elle.

- Mauvaise habitude. Taquina l'autre avant de raccrocher.

Draco prit le combiné avec lui avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à la pièce qu'occupait Harry et alla voir s'il était déjà descendu pour dîner. En effet, le brun avait déjà déserté les lieux au profit de la salle à manger. Une fois en bas, Draco découvrit Harry déjà assit, dos à lui. Le domestique aidait la maitresse de maison à disposer les plats avec révérences. Draco tira une chaise au près de Harry sans même lui accorder un regard, par fierté.

Pendant que Narcissa Malefoy s'affairait à disposer les derniers détails sur la table, son fils se servit de l'eau dans la cruche en proposant à leur invité d'un simple geste. Le dîner avait un avant-goût amer pour les deux garçons. Et un ingrédient encore plus épicé allait se rajouter à ce cocktail déjà explosif…

Un homme grand et svelte pénétra dans la pièce dans un costume sombre. Sa peau était étrangement pâle et sa chevelure d'un blond immaculée ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Draco. Il tenait dans sa main droite une longue canne à pommeau où un serpent aux yeux d'émeraude scintillait dans la fraîche pénombre. Ses yeux froids se posèrent tour à tour sur son fils puis sur Harry qui en frissonna d'avance. Cet homme imposait le respect par son allure. Mais quelques choses de vil se dégageait de sa personne sans que l'on puisse dire pourquoi.

Harry se leva aussitôt afin de lui serrer la main. Le patriarche toisa longuement l'adolescent puis arqua un sourcil en observant la main qui lui tendait. Il afficha un bref rictus lorsqu'il consenti enfin à lui serrer brièvement la main.

- Harry Potter.

- Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à présent.

Harry prit cela comme un avertissement et resta sur ses gardes. Il se rassit à sa place pendant que Lucius se débarrassait de son manteau d'un coup d'épaule. Lorsque le père de Draco se mit à marcher, Harry comprit qu'il boitait. Le jeune anglais riva ses yeux couleur jade sur le tableau qui lui faisait face afin de ne pas avoir un regard trop insistant. Narcissa rejoignit rapidement son époux pour le dîner.

Ce dernier observa longuement son fils comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet particulièrement intriguant avant de déplier sa serviette. Harry fut étonné de voir que même le père de Draco ne lui disait pas bonjour alors que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. A ces côtés, le blond fuyait désespérément le regard inquisiteur de son géniteur. Avant qu'ils ne se servent, Narcissa joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux en murmurant quelques paroles qui ne ressemblaient en rien à du français et encore moins à de l'anglais. Le brun jeta une brève œillade à Draco et s'aperçut que lui aussi, récitait la même chose inlassablement. Il se vit donc obliger de faire de même, malgré qu'il n'en comprenne pas l'utilité.

- C'était une prière en russe. Informa la mère de Draco en servant la salade à son invité puis à son époux.

- Vous êtes chrétiens ? Questionna Harry en anglais.

- Nous sommes des orthodoxes pratiquants comme la plupart des personnes en Russie. Expliqua-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça et se remémora alors le cours d'Histoire qu'il avait reçut au collège sur Constantinople et le schisme d'orient avec l'occident. Il se souvint que Ron s'était pitoyablement endormit sur son pupitre ce jour-là tandis qu'Hermione griffonnaient des notes à une vitesse affolante. C'était lors de leur première année de collège. Ils avaient onze ans. Harry se promit alors que dès demain il les appellerait pour leur dire qu'il était bien arrivé ainsi qu'avoir des nouvelles de leur part. Cela allait lui faire bizarre de passer autant de temps sans ses amis. En bref, de l'inédit. Il redescendit vite sur terre lorsque la voix glaciale de Lucius Malefoy vint siffler jusqu'à ces oreilles :

- On a adopté un enfant défavorisé Narcissa ?

- C'est le cousin du correspondant de Draco…

- Et par ce fait nous nous devons de l'héberger ? Trancha le patriarche. On n'est pas à l'auberge espagnole ici. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on se mette à jouer du banjo sur le perron en dansant du flamenco.

- Lucius…

- Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce garçon. Tonna-t-il.

- Draco le considère comme son ami alors nous devons lui faire confiance. Fit remarquer Narcissa.

- Disons que mon fils n'a pas toujours eu des fréquentations idoines. Murmura presque Lucius Malefoy en russe.

Draco prit ce pique en plein cœur et tenta de dissimuler son trouble. Aux yeux du monde c'était un véritable Prince. Mais face à son père, il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Et tous les jours son paternel tentait de forger son caractère grâce à des méthodes plus ou moins… Orthodoxes !

Le jeune français se souvint sans peine du jour où il avait éparpillé de l'encens sur les documents de son père par mégarde. Ce dernier l'avait obligé à porter une bouteille d'eau à moitié rempli dans chaque main pendant qu'il était à genoux. Dès qu'il en faisait tomber une, son père ajoutait à sa punition quelques minutes. Ce ne fut que sa mère qui abrégea à ses souffrances en suppliant son mari de laisser un enfant si jeune tranquille face à ces actes de barbaries. Il avait neuf ans.

Nonobstant, Lucius Malefoy aimait son fils. Il l'aimait démesurément. Mais d'une manière maladroite. Beaucoup trop gauche pour être comprise. Seule sa femme le savait parce qu'il le lui avait toujours dis, lui répétant parfois « Je suis fier de Draco…Il fait beaucoup de progrès. Il est vraiment digne de moi. » Malheureusement, face au principal concerné, jamais il n'aurait le courage de le prononcer. Parce qu'un Malefoyonov n'avait pas de courage. Mais en contre-parti, il possédait du culot à revendre. Et Draco était bien décidé à utiliser ce don inné afin de retourner la situation… A son avantage !

- Est-ce la xénophobie qui vous fait parler ainsi alors que vous êtes vous-même un fils d'immigré ?

**A suivre**

* * *

Enfin ! Le premier chapitre de la partie 2. Beaucoup l'attendait je crois... J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par cette reprise. Déjà, on rencontre deux nouveaux personnages : les parents de Draco. Je trouve Lucius Malefoy tordant ! Ca s'est sûr x)'. Il a des répliques, tout comme Draco, qui me font rire. J'ai amorcé quelques autres liens de parentés. Donc la famille de Draco sera au complet durant la partie 2. Comme vous l'avez deviné il y aura bel et bien Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin. Petite exclusivité : d'autres personnages de la même famille seront présents, dont certains inventés - telle Agrippine. De plus, on fera un petit tour du côté des amis de Draco ; ça ne fera pas de mal... En tout cas, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire cette partie. Je la trouve mieux que la partie 1 et la lectrice numéro 1 alias Angie - qui lit tout en exclusivité - aussi. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'est passé en Angleterre, je mettrai plus l'accent sur les relations entre les personnages ainsi que leurs sentiments. Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimés ce que je vais vous proposer. Le rythme sera d'un chapitre par semaine. Bon et bien sur ce, dites moi ci ce chapitre vous a plut et à très bientôt. **Dairy22**

**Nota Bene. /** Merci à** Hamataroo** pour avoir glisser la citation d'Oscar Wilde dans son pseudo msn, qui m'a tout de suite fait tilt !

**(1)** Je ne pouvais pas attendre la fin du mois pour poster * tant mieux pour vous * sachant que j'avais bien avancé !

**(2) **Un énorme merci à** Manelor** - pour me corriger -** & Angie** - pour être là quoi qu'il advienne.

**(3)** J'espère que vous penserez à laisser une petite review même si c'est pour dire que trois mots : c'est important je trouve. =D


	17. Chapitre 17

**Posté le** : 20 Novembre 2009, Dédicace spéciale à **Laurianne**, une amie sublime. Garde courage ma puce **=D**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_Tu quoque mi fili._ Toi aussi mon fils !

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**L**ucius Malefoy ne quittait pas des yeux son fils. Ses deux perles grises étaient vrillées sur les orbes métalliques de ce dernier. Draco soutenait le regard hostile de son père sans ciller. C'était une question de principe. Ne jamais courber l'échine devant l'oppression. Même si celle-ci était un adversaire redoutable…

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me lancer dans une de tes joutes verbales enfantines Draco.

- Qui vous a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu d'enfant ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Je suis ton père, et par ce fait, tu me dois le respect.

- Le respect, père ? Demanda faussement le blond. Je vous en donnerai lorsque vous me le rendrez.

Lucius Malefoy arqua un sourcil en guise d'étonnement et porta jusqu'à ses lèvres sa coupe remplie d'un nectar pourpre dégageant une forte odeur d'alcool. Harry suivait cet échange sans rien comprendre. Pourtant, il avait la vive impression qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Narcissa implorait son fils unique du regard, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle savait qu'il suffisait de peu, pour mettre son époux hors de lui. La maîtresse de maison débarrassa les entrées afin de rompre le contact visuel qu'avaient entamé les deux hommes.

- Draco vient m'aider en cuisine s'il te plait. Souffla-t-elle en ajoutant l'assiette vide de son mari sur la pile déjà existante.

A contre cœur, il obéit à sa requête en détournant le regard de son géniteur à la toute dernière minute. Une fois Narcissa et Draco dans la cuisine, Harry se sentit infiniment seul. Ce père austère ne lui inspirait pas confiance et pour cause ! Le patriarche humait le délicat parfum de la robe de son vin tout en lançant un regard inquisiteur au nouveau venu par-dessus sa coupe en cristal.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous appelle Blanche-Neige ? Tenta Lucius en français. Oui Blanche-Neige ça vous va bien, vous ressemblez à son frère jumeau défunt dans des circonstances suspectes…

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Harry en anglais.

- Vous devriez vous raser le crâne. Sincèrement. Poursuivit-il sur un ton mielleux. Ca nous épargnerait la vue sur cette masse informe que vous appelez cheveux. A part ça, j'ai cru comprendre que votre prénom était aussi banal qu'un yaourt zéro pour cent. On ne perce pas dans l'originalité du côté de chez vous. Enfin, vous me direz, les anglais ne sont pas des modèles d'extravagances. J'espère que mon fils n'a pas attrapé une forme quelconque d'anglomanie à vos côtés...

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Répéta Harry d'une voix calme.

- Pas besoin de comprendre grand-chose pour savoir que Draco a encore fait une erreur monumentale en vous ramenant ici… Persifla Lucius Malefoy.

A ce moment précis, Narcissa et son fils revinrent avec le plat principal et de nouvelles assiettes. Harry était un peu déboussolé par cet échange qu'il n'avait même pas comprit. Il lança un regard alarmé à Draco malgré leur récente rancune. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à son père qui arborait son sourire en coin habituel après avoir bu deux ou trois verres. Le blond s'assit près d'Harry puis le dîner se déroula dans un silence profond. Néanmoins le plat ajouta un peu de gaité à tout cela. C'était diablement bon et cela changeait de la cuisine de la tante Pétunia. Harry n'aurait pas pu mettre un nom dessus car il n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose de pareil.

Lorsque le repas s'acheva enfin, les deux adolescents remontèrent dans leur chambre sans un mot. Lucius les épia tout le long de leur trajet jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent en haut de l'escalier. Draco montait au second étage et conduisit Harry jusque devant l'encadrement de sa chambre. La nuit avait finit par tomber sur Paris et les lumières de la ville scintillaient comme de la poussière d'étoiles. Les cheveux lunaires de Draco émettaient quelques reflets dans le noir.

- Bon et bien bonne nuit. Souffla finalement Harry en déposant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Attends ! S'écria le blond. Je dois te dire quelque chose… Tu te souviens du jour où je t'avais parlé des excuses et du fait que je n'en faisais jamais ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, je vais faire une exception ; pour toi. Je me suis mal conduit tout à l'heure. Pardonne-moi.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si un jour on aurait pu mesurer son état de choc il aurait surement atteint le quota maximal. Il s'approcha de Draco avec un large sourire et fondit sur ses lèvres. C'était un baiser tendre qui reflétait aisément toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait envers Draco. Il avait besoin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et de lui prouver un peu plus chaque jour. Mais il en redoutait la réponse. Car même si dans le train il le lui avait déjà dit, aucune parole n'avait suivit. Et c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il se souvint que le jeune français avait déjà une petite-amie. Harry se détacha de l'objet de ses désirs puis scruta l'expression de son visage dans la pénombre.

- Ecoute Harry, reprit le blond, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas…habituer à toutes ces marques d'affections. Surtout venant de la part d'un garçon. Ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui apprécie les câlins ou les baisers spontanés je… Je suis compliqué. Et je te demanderai de respecter mon mode de fonctionnement. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne ressens rien… enfin, que…

- Je ne te forcerai pas à le dire. Coupa Harry. J'ai bien conscience que c'est difficile pour toi alors je te laisserai le temps de t'y habituer.

- Merci. Répondit Draco. Tu sais, le jour de ton anniversaire Théodore était venu pour me demander si j'aimais les hommes, tu t'en souviens ?

Le brun acquiesça.

- Et bien j'y ai réfléchit, poursuivit l'autre, et ma réponse est non : je n'aime pas les hommes.

Harry se sentit s'effondrer de l'intérieur, sentir ses entrailles être consumées d'un feu involontaire et des larmes lui brûler des yeux. Il détourna son visage afin de rassembler ses forces et remercia le ciel qu'il fut à ce moment précis sombre. Il sentait sa poitrine se comprimer à l'idée que Draco s'était joué de lui pendant tout ce temps ; que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était que du vent…

- Harry, laisse-moi finir. Implora presque Draco.

- Non ça va, je crois avoir comprit où tu voulais en venir. Dit-il d'une voix sombre. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'explications.

- Au contraire, rétorqua le parisien, ce que je vais te dire va changer du tout au tout notre relation.

- Et si je n'avais pas envie que cela change, hein ?

- Si tu as envie, je le vois au fond de tes yeux Harry. Depuis un moment tu ne me regardes plus comme un simple ami et il fallait que je t'en parle. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de…

- De quoi ? S'insurgea-t-il. De faire semblant d'apprécier ma compagnie ?

- Tu as beau penser que je suis un menteur. Mais je connais mes limites Harry. Et celles-ci s'arrêtent bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

- Tu… tu ne faisais que t'amuser. Dit l'écrivain en herbe d'une voix émue. Je n'étais que quelque chose de distrayant qui a fait son temps…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Coupa Draco. Je viens de te dire tout à l'heure que tu étais loin d'être une erreur alors comment peux-tu douter de ma sincérité. Je ne te mentirai jamais là-dessus.

- Pourtant, cela ne te déranges pas de faire croire à ta _chère_ Astoria qu'elle compte toujours autant pour toi. Fit remarquer Harry sur un ton réprobateur.

- Crois-moi, je réglerai cette affaire au plus tôt.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que tu as confiance en moi Harry.

- Tu te trompes.

Avant que Draco puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, le brun se glissa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. En fait, tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire ce soir là, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, certes, mais il aimait profondément Harry…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Harry essayait vainement de contenir ses larmes. La chambre qu'il avait trouvée auparavant belle et pleine de charme avait comme un air d'antipathie. Il voulait partir ; rentrer chez lui puis et retrouver ses amis. Sa relation avec Draco n'était qu'illusoire. Son cœur se serra brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il nageait dans un amour non-réciproque. Cela lui rappelait les peines qu'ils avaient sciemment infligées à Cédric et il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un juste retour des choses. Harry s'allongea dans son lit et remarqua qu'il était deux fois plus grand que celui qu'il avait au 4 Privet Drive. Il ferma ses yeux baignés de larmes et espéra vainement que Morphée vint verser sur ses paupières un doux sommeil…

Pendant ce temps, Draco était resté derrière la porte. Il n'avait pas bougé et n'osait même pas rentrer à l'intérieur de la chambre afin de lui fournir de plus amples explications. C'était la première fois que son cœur lui faisait mal alors qu'il n'éprouvait aucune douleur physique. Cependant, ce mal lui fit se sentir vivant pour la première fois de sa vie. Qu'il aimait surement à en crever. Qu'il aimait un homme.

Cette dispute était-elle donc obligatoire pour qu'il s'en rende enfin compte ?

Draco saisit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il glissa à l'intérieur et il sentit son cœur se pourfendre lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le corps du brun était secoué de sanglots silencieux. Draco s'avança silencieusement. Puis il s'agenouilla au pied du lit. Il passa sa main sur le front du jeune anglais et replaça quelques mèches brunes afin de pouvoir admirer ces deux yeux couleur émeraude.

- Regarde-moi Harry. Dit-il doucement. Je t'en prie.

- Fous-moi la paix. Pesta le brun.

- Je te laisserai tranquille uniquement lorsque tu auras écouté ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Tu adores parler, alors vas-y : éclate-toi. Ironisa l'autre.

- Essais d'être moins désagréable. Tu es en colère et je sais pourquoi…

- Ah oui ? S'étonna faussement Harry en se redressant sur son lit. Et bien dis-moi pourquoi.

- Tu m'aimes, voilà tout. Conclut doucement Draco. Et si j'ai mal au cœur en te voyant dans cet état, c'est parce que moi aussi je t'aime. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et tu sauras je ne te mens pas. Jamais Harry, tu m'entends ?

L'éphèbe contempla le visage de Draco qui reflétait tellement de sincérité qu'il en fut troublé. Il fit glisser sa main dans la sienne et murmura presque :

- Toujours serait un terme plus exact.

- Pour toujours Harry. Chuchota Draco en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser était ardent, brûlant tout comme leur sentiment. Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry afin d'approcher leur visage l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais mit autant de conviction dans un baiser auparavant. Il happa puis suçota sa lèvre inférieure avant de demander l'accès à son antre buccale avec sa langue. Le blond fit glisser quelques doigts le long du menton de son amant et effleura ainsi ses joues imberbes.

- Harry ?

La voix de Narcissa Malefoy leur parvinrent à travers le battant de la porte et les firent descendre brutalement de leur nuages sur lequel ils s'étaient nichés. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent à regret et Harry se leva avec précipitation. Draco resta accroupis, la main ballante tandis que le brun allait ouvrir la porte à son hôte.

- Qui a-t-il ? Questionna Harry.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais appelé ton oncle et ta tante afin de leur dire que tu étais bien arrivé.

- Et bien, pour tout vous dire… Ils ne savent pas encore que je suis parti. Mais mes amis ont dû les prévenir.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea la mère de Draco. Vous voulez dire que vous avez fuguez ?

- Non ! Je suis majeur et puis, ma famille ne supportait pas trop ma présence alors ça les arrange plus qu'autre chose que je sois parti…

- Crois-le Maman. Déclara Draco en se levant enfin, les mains dans les poches.

- Bon, et bien dans ce cas je vais les appeler afin de leur expliquer la situation. Tu peux rester autant que tu voudras Harry.

- Et pour votre époux ? Questionna-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre que ça n'allait pas…

- Oh ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui. Lucius est l'homme qui sait le plus s'adapter aux situations, quelle qu'elles soient… Au fait mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Draco, Astoria t'attends dans le petit salon. Elle est venue te souhaiter la bienvenue.

Un frisson parcourra l'échine de Draco. Il lança un regard confiant à Harry puis passa le pas de la porte. Le brun fixa le sol pendant que l'homme qu'il aimait disparaissait par l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait peur. Peur qu'il revienne différent. Peur qu'il ne tienne pas sa promesse de lui appartenir pour toujours ; ou plutôt, à tout jamais…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

La nuit était tiède. Quelques insectes essayaient de pénétré à l'intérieur de l'home des Malefoy. Draco descendait les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur et fut bien content de ne pas y croiser son père. Ce dernier devait surement s'être enfermé dans son bureau. Draco se dirigea vers le petit salon et ouvrit les portes coulissantes.

Astoria était assise au même endroit qu'Harry lors de sa venue. La jeune fille eu un sourire radieux alors qu'un goût amer défila le long de sa gorge. Astoria se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras en poussant un léger cri de joie. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur son dos et Draco se demanda s'il devait se défaire de cette étreinte. Néanmoins, il resta comme figé pendant qu'elle enfouissant son visage angevin dans le col de sa chemise. Astoria releva enfin ses yeux marrons et lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu en désarmer plus d'un.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de changer si brutalement de parfum. Souffla-t-elle alors que leur visage était étrangement proche l'un de l'autre. Ton odeur n'est plus la même. Ajouta-t-elle en sentant à nouveau. On dirait que quelqu'un d'autre…

Draco sentit son cœur défaillir en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la fragrance d'Harry qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Il tenta de conserver son masque d'impassibilité qu'il s'était forgé au fil des années puis répliqua :

- Tu dois encore te faire des idées Astoria.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ? Questionna la blonde.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu es si distant avec moi ?

- Je… Astoria, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Ce voyage en Angleterre m'a changé et bien plus que je l'avais prévu et… Et de ce fait nous ne pouvons plus poursuivre notre idylle. Expliqua lentement Draco. Je suis désolé.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? Scanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui. Admit-il enfin.

- Je vois. Moi la gentille Astoria trop naïve je me suis encore fait avoir sur toute la ligne. J'ai attendu trois ans ; trois longues années que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Tu ne l'as jamais fais. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi du début à la fin. Tu n'en n'avais rien à foutre que je souffre à cause de toi…

- C'est faux. Rétorqua le jeune parisien. Ne crois pas que je t'avoue cela de gaité de cœur. Nous avons toujours été de très bons amis et…

- J'aurai voulu que l'ont soient plus. Coupa Astoria.

- C'est impossible et tu le sais bien. Je me suis menti en étant avec toi. Je ne t'aimais pas Astoria.

Le bruit d'une gifle claqua l'air. L'interlocutrice de Draco avait ses yeux embués de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle semblait comme folle de rage. Mais l'unique chose qui interpella le jeune homme fut ses deux yeux couleur noisette qui brûlait de déception.

- Tout ce qui t'intéressait, c'était de coucher avec moi… Souffla-t-elle comme à bout de force. Tu ne pensais donc qu'à ça…

- Malgré toutes ces années que nous avons passées ensemble, tu me connais extrêmement mal Astoria. Proféra Draco. Jamais je n'aurai abusé de toi de la sorte…

- Pourtant ça ne t'as pas gêné sur le coup. Conclut-elle.

- Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est que c'est finit entre nous. Alors tes menaces et tout le reste, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Arrête de m'en vouloir pour des fautes que je n'ai pas commises. Tu avais tout autant envie que moi qu'on fasse l'amour…

- Non, moi je faisais l'amour Draco, Rectifia-t-elle, toi, tu baisais.

- Très bien, alors je t'ai baisé et ça s'arrête là.

Astoria s'en alla en larme du Manoir Malefoy claquant la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Draco baissa la tête tant il était submergé par la honte et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même. Derrière lui, le bruit caractéristique de la canne de son père l'alarma. Draco se retourna enfin et fit face à son géniteur.

- Qui était-ce Draco ?

- Astoria. Maugréa-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas resté pour me dire bonjour ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy.

Le blond savait que ses parents adoraient son ancienne petite-amie. Il tenta de rassembler encore le peu de courage qui lui restait afin d'annoncer la nouvelle.

- C'est fini entre nous.

Le père de Draco emprunta un visage surpris et s'approcha de son fils. Il le dévisagea un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

- Moi. Répondit-il simplement.

- Cela a toujours été compliqué avec les femmes. Avoua Lucius Malefoy les yeux dans le vague.

Draco ne répondit rien et se contenta de penser sombrement « Mais encore plus avec les hommes…»

**A suivre**

* * *

Bon voilà un soulagement pour la moitié des lecteurs. Draco a eu le courage de rompre avec Astoria. Je trouve la scène de rupture assez réaliste et les répliques sont pas mal. Elles m'arrachent quelques sourires parfois même si c'est très triste et que j'ai un pincement au coeur pour Astoria. Mais bon, que voulez-vous... Sinon, entre Harry & Draco ils sont bels et bien ensemble officiellement désormais. Il n'y a plus de doute à cela. Et finis les disputent pour eux ! Les choses n'iront qu'en s'intensifiant... Mais, l'intrigue ne s'annonce pas facile pour autant ! Allez, ne faites pas cette tête. Dans une semaine vous aurez la suite, qui je l'espère, sera tout aussi palpitante. Je me donne un mal fou pour vous présenter quelque chose qui en vaille la peine avec des rebondissements etc.. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'écris toujours autant que possible. Et mes notes semblent être en hausses ! Je crois avoir trouvé le juste équilibre cette fois =D N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, des remarques etc... Et encore merci à Manelor & Angie. Bisous, **Dairy22**.

**Nota. Bene/** Un énorme merci aux lecteurs qui envoient des reviews sans être inscrits. Même si je ne peux pas vous répondre, sachez que c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de recevoir des petits mots de vous.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Posté le :** 27 Novembre, **fin du 1st trimestre pour l'auteuz** [attends ses résultats avec anxiété]. Mais **chapitre long** en compensation **=D**

* * *

**Disclamer spécial : **Le personnage de _Légolas_ appartient exclusivement au fantastique écrivain **Tolkien** qui a su me faire rêver à travers son épopée intitulé le " Seigneur des Anneaux ", puis adapté par **Peter Jackson**. Le protagoniste _Lucifer_, quant à lui, est la pure création de **Hamataroo**, auteur qui mérite selon moi, bien plus de reviews qu'elle en a déjà. Elle a gentiment accepté que je le lui emprunte le temps de quelques chapitres. Vous pourrez retrouver ce personnage dans la fanfiction portant le titre de « Vacances en Enfer ». Et à **Baudelaire**, dont j'ai mis ici un de ces poèmes " Parfum Exotique "

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_Nomen est omen_. Le nom est un présage

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

- Parle-moi un peu de ta famille Draco.

Le blond se leva lentement de son siège et alla se servir un verre de thé glacé. Une fois sa coupe pleine, il se retourna afin de fixer son interlocuteur de ses orbes métalliques.

- Et pourquoi tu veux en savoir plus à propos de ma famille ?

- Car tu sais déjà tout de la mienne. Répondit calmement Harry.

Draco se rassit en face de ce dernier et eu l'air résigné. Il avala quelques gorgées de boisson aromatisée avant de déclarer :

- Mes parents se sont en quelque sorte, mariés par arrangement. Mon père était un aristocrate sans le sous et ma mère possédait la dote pouvant combler ce manque. En Russie, l'argent est un facteur clef de réussite et s'assurer un bon mariage en est un autre. Je suis né deux ans après cette union. Ce qui est plutôt long lorsqu'on sait que le but premier de mon père était de concevoir un héritier. A présent, je crois qu'ils s'aiment ou sinon, ils sont d'excellents comédiens…

- Tu es fils unique ? Questionna le jeune anglais.

- Oui, mais je considère ma cousine Nymphadora comme ma propre sœur. Informa l'Adonis. Elle est fiancée avec un professeur de français pour immigrés. Et je peux te dire que la nouvelle n'a pas plu à tout le monde.

- A cause du statut social de l'homme en question ? Demanda Harry.

- Si ce n'était que ça… Souffla l'autre. Remus, l'ami à ma cousine, a le virus du Sida. Et à cause de sa maladie, personne ne veut en entendre parler.

- Mais on peut vivre avec ça ! S'emporta le brun. Je veux dire que ce n'est pas une raison pour le mettre à l'écart.

- Va expliquer ça à ma tante. Maugréa Draco entre deux gorgées de thé glacé.

- La mère de Nymphadora rejette sa fille ?

- Oh non ! S'exclama Draco. Elle aime bien trop sa fille pour cela… Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ma mère a deux sœurs : Andromeda, la mère de Nymphadora, et Bellatrix. Selon Bellatrix, Andromeda a été trop laxiste avec sa fille. Cela à commencer quand ma cousine est entrée en école de police, son rêve depuis toujours. Mais pour Bellatrix, une femme n'avait pas à avoir un pistolet… Et maintenant cette histoire avec Remus…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ta tante ne soit pas d'accord ?

- Dans la tradition russe, la famille c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je ne te parle pas de la religion…

- Ta tante Bellatrix est si terrible que ça ? S'enquit l'autre jeune homme.

- Attends d'abord de la rencontrer…

- Elle est mariée ?

- Oui avec un homme du nom de Rodolphus Lestrange. C'est un dirigeant d'hôtel de luxe. Ils ont trois enfants : Legolas, Agrippine et Lucifer.

- Legolas ? Répéta Harry. C'est russe comme prénom ?

- Aucunement, cela doit venir d'un recoin sordide de l'imagination de ma tante, tout comme Lucifer. Alors pour plaisanter je dis que c'est de l'elfique !

- Quel âge ont-ils ? Demanda l'écrivain en herbe.

- Legolas a eut vingt-deux ans au mois de Mai, Lucifer six ans et Agrippine a quinze ans et des poussières.

- Tu les aimes bien ?

- Legolas est sympathique. Constamment dans son monde en train de divaguer sur des choses plus ou moins cruelles. Mais il est là lorsqu'on a besoin de lui. Par contre, Agrippine est une sale peste tout comme son petit frère, Lucifer. A eux deux, ils te foutent le monde à l'envers. Enfin, tu l'apprendras peut-être à tes dépends… Alors, j'ai assez parlé de mon entourage ?

- Oui, je connais les grandes lignes désormais. Petite question, vous êtes tous blond chez vous ?

- Pour répondre, je dirai juste qu'on est tous parfaits. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Je suis sérieux Draco !

- Et bien, il y a juste Legolas et Lucifer. Les autres sont bruns, excepté Nymphadora qui s'est teint les cheveux en rose le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'ils soient blonds ou non ?

- C'est juste pour savoir si je dois me préparer à voir ressurgir mon complexe d'infériorité.

- Tu seras toujours aussi important à mes yeux, blonds ou pas à l'horizon. Susurra Draco en capturant furtivement les lèvres d'Harry.

Le brun ferma les yeux afin de profiter de cette marque de tendresse. Les parents de Draco s'étaient absentés afin de se documenter sur l'école de parfumerie où étudierait prochainement leur fils. La maison était vide en apparence. Mais pour Harry elle respirait pleinement leur amour que Draco commençait tout juste à l'assumer. Le blond lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et ôta les clefs du crochet de la cuisine et déclara :

- Viens, je vais te montrer ce qu'est Paris.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et suivit immédiatement Draco. Dehors, il pleuvait des rayons de Soleil et des touristes se pressaient le long des rues, armés de leur appareil photo. Le quartier était véritablement charmant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de tout admirer à la fois. Il repensa alors à leur première sortie à deux à Londres. Le jeune français avait alors stipulé que dans sa ville natale, tout était différent, voir plus beau. Les deux villes étaient sans aucun doute toutes les deux magnifiques. Mais chacune avec leur spécificité.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, leurs doigts se frôlant parfois. Harry avait peur que Draco réagisse mal s'il lui prenait la main en plein lieu public ; qu'il s'énerve ou quelque chose comme ça. Après tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus, cela serait dommage de tout gâcher si stupidement. Le brun devait se comporter avec lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un bon ami. Subitement, Ron revint dans son esprit. Il avait promit de l'appeler une fois arrivé ! C'est fou comme en présence de Draco il oubliait tout le reste.

Automatiquement, il glissa ses doigts contre son cellulaire qui restait au fond de sa poche de jean. Qu'était donc devenu Hermione ? Harry se rendit compte que même s'il était tombé amoureux, il ne pourra pas rester éternellement sur Paris, si loin de ceux qui compte à ses yeux. Draco sembla remarquer le mal-être du brun car il lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non rien, tout est…fabuleux. Je pensais juste à mes amis. Tu vois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir. Mon départ était si précipité !

- Je sais. Mais ils ne t'en voudront pas.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je n'ai qu'un seul véritable ami. Et je sais qu'il approuvera toujours mes décisions s'il estime qu'elles sont bonnes pour moi. Hermione et Ralph…

- Ron. Rectifia Harry.

- Et Ron, souffla le blond en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin, sont d'excellents amis. Ils attendront ton retour avec impatience.

- Oui, c'est bien cela que je redoute. Cet été ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Une fois loin de toi je…

- Profite de l'instant présent. Dit promptement Draco. C'est l'essentiel. Aujourd'hui nous sommes ensemble dans une des plus belles villes du monde alors cesse de penser Harry. Vis.

- Et si je te dis que j'ai l'impression de me sentir vivant uniquement à ton contact ?

Le visage de Draco se décomposa tandis qu'il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Le brun se rendit affreusement compte qu'il en avait trop dévoilé sur la profondeur de ses sentiments. Trop tôt. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda par terre, cherchant une bribe de réconfort. Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme s'il essayait de lentement se remettre du choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry n'eut pas le courage de lever une énième fois ses les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait sur le visage du blond. De la peur. Car cela faisait peur d'être aimé. Mais cela était encore plus effrayant d'aimer. Et pour les deux, il s'agissait d'une nouveauté…

- Je dirai juste Harry que ce que tu viens dire est beaucoup plus révélateur qu'un « je t'aime ». Mais aimer quelqu'un ne suffit pas quelques fois. Il y a plein de facteurs à prendre en compte. Être amoureux de moi ne te rendra pas plus heureux. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois bercé d'illusions par ma faute. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne qu'il te faut, et encore moins de te mériter. Tu sais Harry, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien contrairement à toi. Enfin, je ne le suis pas du tout, je l'admets. Et je me demande si les autres ont la même image de moi ; si c'est vraiment ce que je reflète. Car je me demande comment tu fais pour m'aimer ; M'aimer aussi sincèrement malgré tous mes défauts…

- Au moins tu les reconnais. Dit-il d'une voix encourageante. Et si on allait visiter ?

- Oui. Répondit Draco en reprenant ses esprits. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

- J'ai cru entendre que la Tour Eiffel était le monument le plus visité du monde.

- Dans ce cas, faisons grimper les statistiques alors qu'on gravira les marches des escaliers…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

La pelouse verdoyante du Champ de Mars s'étendait devant eux. Harry trouvait cela majestueux et très élégant. Les lampadaires noirs laissaient à supposer qu'ils avaient été installés ici il y a fort longtemps. Des bancs avaient été alignés le long des arbres feuillus. Quelques feuilles étaient tombées par terre comme une sorte de duvet pour le gravier qui répandait quelques nuages de poussières. Beaucoup de couples ou de groupe de jeunes gens s'étaient installés sur les carrés de pelouse, le nez pointé vers l'immensité du ciel. La plupart portait des lunettes de Soleil ainsi que des vêtements légers. Harry eu subitement envie de caresser l'herbe tendre comme du miel et de rester là, les bras en croix sans bouger.

Face à eux, la Tour Eiffel les dominait par sa prestance. Harry essaya de photographier cette image dans les limbes de sa mémoire. Paris avec Draco. Cela semblait surréaliste. Le brun s'arrêta et contempla l'allégorie de la capitale parisienne. Sous son arche se trouvait un point de fuite où l'on pouvait voir encore un autre monument. C'était diablement bien fait. Le jeune français tourna son visage vers lui et s'autorisa un sourire. Il avait l'impression de voir un enfant rêver, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est vrai que cela devait faire un choc pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais vu autre chose que son quartier et des recoins de Londres.

- Je serais passé à coté d'un moment magnifique si j'étais mort le soir de mon agression au Chaudron Baveur. Murmura presque Harry.

- Et moi à côté de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Renchérit Draco. Allez viens, le mieux c'est d'être en haut.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y aller. Rétorqua le brun.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as le vertige ? Cela serait débile puisque tu as osé te mettre sur le rebord de l'immeuble de la Grunnings à Londres, tu te souviens ?

- Oui je m'en souviens parfaitement. Prononça l'écrivain en herbe. Mais, aller là-haut, avec toi... Je crois que cela sera le plus beau souvenir de ma vie alors, je veux en profiter. Pleinement.

- Alors profitons. Chuchota-t-il l'embrassant furtivement avant de reprendre leur route.

Ils n'avaient fait que quelques mètres qu'Harry reprit la parole :

- Tu n'as pas peur du regard des autres lorsque tu m'embrasse ? Les gens peuvent nous voir tu sais…

- Et bien qu'ils nous regardent ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me gâcher la vie pour des gens que je ne reverrai jamais et qui n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux. Après... la famille c'est autre chose. Mais le principe reste le même.

- Tu as surement raison.

- J'ai raison Harry ! On ne va pas faire semblant de ce que nous ne sommes pas juste pour être dans la norme. Être attaché à quelqu'un, c'est un sentiment universel, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait réservé à une certaine catégorie de personne. Sache que je ne changerai pas pour faire plaisir à autrui. Réfléchis-y.

Harry acquiesça. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il sentit la main de Draco se glisser dans la sienne…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

- « La Tour Eiffel est tellement magnifique que sur une échelle de un à dix, elle mérite cent. Alors je vais multiplier le dix par zéro ». Répéta Draco en anglais. C'est fou comme les touristes peuvent dire des conneries… Niveau math, c'est pas trop ça.

- Ca tu peux le dire, hoqueta Harry. Merci de me l'avoir traduit d'ailleurs, sinon je serai passé à côté d'une perle.

- En général, ce sont les bêtises que l'on retient le mieux. Fit remarquer le parisien en rangeant sa carte de transport dans sa poche. Tu as aimé cette journée ?

- Oui, elle était splendide. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il est déjà vingt et une heure. Merci pour tout.

- Tu veux dire pour le sorbet citron ? Tout le plaisir était pour moi tu sais. Te voir la manger était assez intéressant d'ailleurs… Plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est bon, je sais que j'ai une manière spécial de manger ce genre de chose alors pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Spécial serait un euphémisme Harry. Je dirai … lubrique.

Le jeune anglais grommela quelque chose à propos du bâton de la glace dans un de ses orifices. Draco du entendre quelque chose car il se mit à rire en pleine rue. En fait non, c'était plutôt un fou rire et cela réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Car la première fois qu'il avait vu Draco dans cet état c'était avec Théodore, alors qu'ils jouaient au rugby devant le 4 Privet Drive. Et aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait provoqué ce fou rire.

- Excusez-moi pour ce léger débordement Monsieur Potter.

- Vous venez d'être vu par des millions de téléspectateurs mon cher. J'espère que votre côte de popularité n'en prendra pas un coup.

- Je pense que mon électorat me trouvera ainsi plus humain, tu ne crois pas ?

- Surement. Avoua Harry. C'est vrai que tu es beau quand tu ris. Ca arrive rarement alors …

- Alors je tâcherai de ne plus me retenir. Acheva Draco. Bon, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Avec un peu de chance, on a raté le dîner et on mangera tout les deux dans la cuisine.

- Dis-moi Draco, que se passe-t-il avec ton père ? Ca à l'air tendu entre vous deux.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Affirma l'autre. Enfin, c'est une histoire qui remonte à aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir. Mon père m'a toujours élevé avec des principes rigides. D'abord le respect de la famille, et surtout de ses parents ; la religion et ses préceptes ainsi que l'honneur du pays – et là je parle de la Russie. Je ne devais faillir à aucun des trois, même jeune. Par exemple quand j'étais petit, mon père ne me parlait qu'en russe afin que j'apprenne parfaitement la langue. Dès fois, il disait des expressions et je ne saisissais pas très bien. Dis-toi qu'en russe il y a vingt-sept déclinaisons alors qu'en latin il n'y en a que cinq si mes souvenirs sont bons…

« Enfin, heureusement que ma mère était là pour me sauver la mise parce que je me faisais souvent punir. J'étais assez maladroit quand j'étais enfant et je disais plein de bêtises. Alors je me faisais corriger pour « endurcir mon caractère ». Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te dises, pauvre petit garçon… Non, les coups, tout ça, ce n'est pas si douloureux quand on y pense. Ce sont les mots. Disons que je ne suis pas tombé sur le père le plus démonstratif. Il à l'air moins froid uniquement avec ma mère, et encore … Ton sorbet citron est moins glacial que mon père. J'ai cru que quand j'aurai suffisamment grandit, il changerait ou que je comprendrai son attitude. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'est produit. J'ai le sentiment de toujours avoir six ans à ses yeux ; de toujours faire des erreurs malgré moi. De ne pas être celui qu'il aurait voulu que je sois. C'est difficile parce que je sais que mon père voudrait que j'atteigne la perfection. Je rêve de lui plaire mais être parfait, ça n'existe malheureusement pas…

« Et ce qui est assez contradictoire c'est que plus les années passes, plus je lui ressemble physiquement. Je me hais rien que pour ça. Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir m' horripile. Je lui ressemble trop et chaque fois qu'on me le rappelle, ça m'effraie. J'ai peur de devenir comme lui ».

Harry se tût. Il avait écouté attentivement Draco et il avait la vive impression qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de sa plus grande blessure intérieure...

Le Manoir Malefoy se dessinait devant eux. Les lumières du rez-de-chaussée, étaient pratiquement toutes allumées. Une berline noire aux vitres semi-teintées attendait devant le portail. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le hall illuminé de la maison. Des rumeurs de conversation se faisaient entendre depuis le salon. Draco enleva sa veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteau, imité par Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Lucius Malefoy était assis, un petit verre de vodka dans sa main droite à moitié vide. Narcissa était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, le bras de son mari reposant sur ses genoux. En face d'eux, un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas sirotait son verre d'alcool. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage anguleux. Il portait une espèce de longue cape noire qui lui faisait ressembler à un gothique ou quelque chose du genre. Il se leva subitement et alla directement serré la main de Draco.

- Professeur Rogue. Salua ce dernier.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous avez été accepté à l'école de parfumerie de Paris. Toutes mes sincères félicitations.

Au ton sarcastique qu'il employait, Harry en doutait fortement.

- Je disais justement à vos parents, reprit l'inconnu, que je serai ravi de vous faire faire quelques révisions avant le début des cours. Jeudi à partir de quinze heures, quant dites-vous ?

- Très bien. Je vous attendrai dans votre laboratoire. Précisa Draco.

- J'entends mes fioles m'appeler car il se trouve que c'est l'heure de décanter le sommeil. Au revoir Lucius.

- A bientôt Rogue.

- Professeur ! S'écria Draco. Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse mais je ne vous ai pas présenté à mon ami. Il s'appelle Harry et vit en temps normal à Londres. Il est là le temps des vacances scolaires…

- Sous invitation exclusive de mon cher fils dont je n'aurai jamais soupçonné autant d'hospitalité. Acheva son père avec ironie.

Le regard de Rogue alterna entre Lucius puis Draco.

- Cette fois, c'est le son caractéristique du vin qui tourne au vinaigre que j'entends. Je dois vraiment m'en aller.

Il inclina la tête en guise de salut et s'en alla dans un tourbillonnement de cape. Harry entendit le domestique le raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. Draco envoya un regard venimeux à son géniteur et disparut dans la cuisine suivit de peu par le brun. Le jeune français passa les plats qu'on leur avait laissés au micro-onde et sortit les couverts en faisant presque claqués les tiroirs.

Harry ne su pas quoi dire afin de le réconforter et comprenait que trop bien sa colère. Son père ne faisait que de le rabaisser ; Certes, d'une manière plus subtile que l'oncle Vernon. Mais cela revenait au même. Les deux adolescents mangèrent en silence. Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'admirer la cuisine décorée avec soin. Il avait son nez plongé dans son assiette et se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait presque mal pour Draco. L'amour rendrait-il empathique ?

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis leurs assiettes, ils les rangèrent dans le lave-vaisselle. Après un rapide « bonne nuit » à sa mère, Draco monta à l'étage supérieur avec Harry sur les talons. Etrangement, le décor devenait sinistre. Le brun ignorait si cela était du aux ombres qui se découpaient le long des murs où aux coupures de presses que Draco avait épinglé ce qui rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Finalement, l'Adonis s'appuya contre le mur du couloir menant à sa chambre et souffla :

- Un vrai crétin mon père. Tu ne trouve pas ?

- J'aurai aimé en dire autant du mien. Répondit Harry. Mais il est mort.

- Désolé. Murmura-t-il. C'est moi le crétin ici.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est une valeur universelle. Rassura l'écrivain en herbe.

- Merci de me remonter le moral avec les moyens du bord. Chuchota Draco dans la pénombre.

- Dis, tu vas vraiment en école de parfumerie ? Je veux dire… tu vas y étudier quoi ?

- Oh plein de choses. C'est un peu comme la joaillerie, un univers emplit de découverte. Mais le plus fascinant dans ce domaine c'est que même après des dizaines d'années, tu peux toujours apprendre des choses et en découvrir d'autres. Les parfums c'est tellement changeant et à la fois continuel. Partout où tu vas il y a des odeurs qui t'inspire plus ou moins. Ce sont des notes toutes différentes, une nuance de couleur qui changera le tout. En fait, on part d'un liquide disgracieux et à force d'années de travail, on arrive à la quintessence même de la beauté. C'est…magique. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Mais pour moi composer mon parfum : c'est mon rêve.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si important pour toi. Il doit y avoir de très beau texte là-dessus.

- Oui, affirma Draco avec fièvre, il y en a un que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je crois que je l'ai laissé dans la chambre d'amis ; viens voir.

Tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce réservée à Harry et Draco alluma la lumière puis chercha un ouvrage. Il en extirpa un assez fin.

- J'ai la version anglaise. Mon professeur particulier s'en était servit pour m'expliquer les méthodes poussées de traduction. Tu connais Charles Baudelaire ?

- Vaguement entendu parler.

- Vaguement ? Mais ce mec là c'était… Enfin, tu comprendras vite. Tiens vas y lit le.

Draco tendit le livre au jeune anglais qui lut doucement :

« Parfum Exotique »

_'Quand, les deux yeux fermés, en un soir chaud d'automne,_

_Je respire l'odeur de ton sein chaleureux,_

_Je vois se dérouler des rivages heureux_

_Qu'éblouissent les feux d'un soleil monotone ;_

_Une île paresseuse où la nature donne_

_Des arbres singuliers et des fruits savoureux ;_

_Des hommes dont le corps est mince et vigoureux,_

_Et des femmes dont l'œil, par sa franchise étonne._

_Guidé par ton odeur vers de charmants climats,_

_Je vois un port remplis de voiles et de mâts_

_Encore tout fatigué par la vague marine,_

_Pendant que le parfum des verts tamariniers,_

_Qui circule dans l'air et m'enfle la narine,_

_Se mêle dans mon âme au chant des mariniers.'_

[Charles Baudelaire, « Les Fleurs du Mal »]

- Alors, tu en pense quoi ? Demanda Draco.

- C'est vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler de la poésie. Il est…magique ?

- Sublime serai le terme le plus approprié. Je dois donner un coup de fil à ma cousine Nymphadora pour m'excuser de ne pas être venue la voir. Il faut absolument que j'aille lui rendre visite dans le courant de la semaine. Je reviens plus tard.

Harry hocha prestement de la tête et s'enfouit à nouveau dans le poème de Baudelaire. Il se souvint alors que depuis son arrivée, il n'avait rien écrit dans son cahier d'écriture. Il se leva décidé à saisir cette occasion afin d'aligner quelques mots. Le brun s'installa au bureau et réfléchit pendant un bon moment avant de se lancer, rayant parfois des mots ou des phrases entières au fil du temps.

« Ces vers m'emplissaient le cœur tels une litanie sans fin et chaque syllabe y était martelée avec force comme si Alexandre le Grand avait voulus conquérir mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme en de grandes enjambées. Des vers de douze pieds, plus précisément ; fleurissaient pour créer un bouquet poétique qui envenimait la vie de l'auteur jusqu'à lui prendre son dernier souffle. Il appela son recueil Les Fleurs du Mal. Dans ce jardin de douceur peuplé de femmes de toutes sortes, une seule attira son attention : celle-ci avait un parfum exotique.

Ce parfum que je retrouve, qui me frôle et qui m'enivre quotidiennement jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit. Dans ces moments là, des gouttes de senteur perlent de son cou tendre et rosée. Ce liquide envoutant qui créait en moi un trouble profond et qui me faisait brûler de désir en enfer. Il le portait. Chaque jour, sans aucun répit alors que je me tapissais dans l'ombre pour pouvoir humer cet aromate.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, mon odorat s'aiguisait de telle manière que je pus détecter sa présence alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Il le portait. Ce baume indescriptible je le reconnaitrais entre mille et un parfums : le sien était unique.

Un effluve fruité et léger qui nous faisait respirer la fraîcheur de l'été. La passion s'évacuait par chaque pore de sa peau. Un fumet indescriptible et subtil qui prenait plusieurs aspects en fonction de la journée. La césure se faisait à midi, la séparant alors en deux hémistiches. Le premier était celui de la matinée : un parfum bien particulier mêlé à la pureté angevine alors que le soir une connotation presque passionnelle s'y échappait. Il le portait. Et à la lecture de cet œuvre poétique traversée par une certaine musicalité, je retrouvais mon obsession : son parfum exotique. »

Harry contempla la page qu'il venait de griffonner après avoir recopié le poème de Baudelaire en anglais puis en français juste au-dessus. Il laissa un moment ses pensées vagabonder alors qu'il traçait quelques courbes à l'aide de sa plume autour de son texte. Le brun n'entendit pas Draco entrer. L'autre jeune homme arriva dans chambre d'ami sans toquer et se posta directement derrière Harry qui était assis au bureau. De là, il reconnut le fameux cahier d'Harry qu'il avait découvert peu après son accident à Londres qui faillit lui coûter la vie. Cela semblait remonter à si loin !

- Tu pense à quoi ?

- Rien d'intéressant. Répondit Harry d'un ton songeur.

- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Fit remarquer le blond en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, toujours les mains dans les poches. Nous sommes…

- Amis ?

- Un peu plus que ça je dirai. Mais amis avant tout, c'est sûr. L'amour c'est une grande histoire d'amitié, non ?

- Certainement. Confirma Harry en se tournant un peu vers lui

- Et l'amour ne peut exister sans la confiance. Termina l'autre.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que…

Draco se leva et contempla la rue parisienne qui s'étendait de part et autre de son Manoir. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés ou choisir les mots justes afin de s'exprimer. Il n'avait pas envie de dire de bêtises ; de froisser Harry.

- Tu connais l'histoire de Psyché et Cupidon ?

- Non, avoua simplement le jeune anglais, tu m'avais juste raconté celle de Thisbé et Pyrame le jour de mon anniversaire à Little Whinging…

- Et bien, coupa Draco, c'est une autre histoire d'amour mythologique. Elle est un peu longue. Mais elle vaut la peine d'être connue. C'est ma mère qui me l'avait raconté pour m'expliquer les choses de la vie. Ma mère a toujours su… expliquer les choses le plus convenablement possible et j'ai envie de lui ressembler sur ce point.

- Alors je peux te rassurer, tu te débrouilles assez bien même s'il y a quelques progrès à faire.

- J'y travaille Potter. Répliqua-t-il.

- Je sais Malefoy. Nargua l'autre. Alors cette histoire ?

- Ella été contée par Apulée, un auteur latin du deuxième siècle. Il la raconte avec malice et même si ça à l'air surréaliste elle possède beaucoup de charme. En fait, Psyché était la troisième fille d'un roi. Contrairement à ses sœurs, elle rayonnait de beauté tant et si bien qu'on lui attribuait le statut de divinité. Pourtant, aucun homme ne demandait sa main tant il la trouvait irréelle. La déesse Vénus qui vit ses temples déserté au profit de la cour du roi se mit en colère et lança une malédiction sur Psyché. Elle demanda à son fils Cupidon de blessé Psyché avec une de ses flèches afin qu'elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de la plus vil créature qui puisse exister.

- J'ignorais que Vénus était la mère de Cupidon ! S'exclama Harry.

- Et c'est toi qui passais tes journées enfermées dans la bibliothèque municipale ? Laisse-moi rire. Dans tous les cas, Cupidon parti observé Psyché et lui infliger la sentence décidée par sa mère. Mais dès qu'il aperçut cette sublime créature, son cœur ne pu se résigner à l'abandonner à un tel sort. Il se ravisa donc à la dernière minute et orchestra un nouveau plan qui liera son destin à celui de la jeune fille.

- Il va l'épouser ? S'enquit le jeune anglais.

- Bien sûr qu'il va l'épouser ! Il envoie la prêtresse de Delphes dire aux parents de Psyché que sa fille doit être sacrifié pour la Cité car un serpent géant la désire. Donc la princesse est envoyé au soit disant repère du serpent habillée comme le jour de sa mort. Mais une fois seule, un doux vent fait planer la jeune fille jusqu'au palais de Cupidon. Elle s'émerveille des richesses. Pourtant son mari est absent.

- Cupidon ne s'est pas donné la peine de l'accueillir ?

- Oh, bien sûr qu'il était présent ! Sauf qu'il était… invisible. Alors pour Psyché il n'existait pas ; ou du moins pas encore. Une fois la nuit tombée, son mari se glissa sous ses draps et voulu consommer le fruit de son mariage avec elle.

- Euh, rembobine s'il te plait. Tu veux dire que Cupidon a…fourniqué avec elle alors qu'il était invisible. Mais c'est du viol !

- Harry… Tu me désespère. Déjà c'est une légende donc côté éthique, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher. En plus, cela a été écrit il y a environ deux mille ans. Donc ce n'était la même culture qu'on a aujourd'hui. Le mariage était une chose sacrée ; donc époux invisible ou non Psyché ne pouvait rien refuser et puis, c'était un honneur pour les femmes de l'époque d'assurer leur devoir conjugal.

- Va dire ça à une féministe. Maugréa-t-il.

- Mouais. Grommela Draco. Qu'est-ce que je disais avant de me faire sauvagement censuré ? Ah, oui ! Donc Cupidon allait voir fréquemment Psyché sans être vu. Mais cette dernière, malgré qu'elle soit épanouie dans cette relation, ne pu s'en satisfaire totalement. Un jour, ces sœurs venus à sa rencontre dans le palais on éveillé sa curiosité. Elles lui ont dit que son mari pouvait être un horrible serpent qui la mangerait dès qu'il aura assez profité d'elle. Et qu'il fallait qu'elle le tue avant qu'il ne le fasse. Psyché, tiraillée entre la crainte et la curiosité décida alors de prendre les devants. Un soir, alors que son époux était assoupit à ses côtés, elle prit une chandelle et la disposa au-dessus du visage de son mari. En voyant les traits de son visage se révéler à la lumière, Psyché tomba subitement amoureuse de cet homme qu'elle supposa être un Dieu tant il était beau. Cupidon se réveilla en sursaut et se rendit compte que sa femme avait trahit son secret. Il s'habilla et avant de partir il lui dit ; « L'amour ne peut vivre sans confiance. »

- C'est tout ? Enfin, tout ça pour ça ? Qu'est-il advenu de Psyché ? Elle a été répudiée ?

- Et bien en quelque sorte, Cupidon est retourné au près de sa mère. Cette dernière réconforta son fils dans le fait que Psyché était une mauvaise humaine. De son côté, la princesse a tout fait pour retrouver son époux pendant des années. Pour réparer son erreur, Vénus proposa un contrat à Psyché. Elle devait effectuer les travaux les plus dures afin de récupérer Cupidon. Elle accepta et les réussit tous. Donc finalement Cupidon à pardonner à Psyché, qui veut dire Âme en grec, et tout ça c'est finit le plus heureusement du monde. D'ailleurs, leur fille s'appelle Volupté.

- Ca tient du miracle ton truc.

- Mais Harry, c'est une légende nom de Dieu ! S'emporta Draco. C'est sûr que tu ne verras jamais un homme faire l'amour à sa femme dans ces conditions à moins qu'il ait -je ne sais pas moi…- Une cape d'invisibilité !

- Une cape d'invisibilité ? Et puis quoi encore ! Tu disjoncte Draco. Et puis si je suis aussi terre à terre c'est parce que j'ai côtoyé pendant sept ans de ma vie Hermione Granger.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Je croyais à la magie quand j'étais petit. D'ailleurs, dans les pays de l'Est, beaucoup de jeunes enfants y croient ; ça fait partit du folklore. J'enverrai une lettre à Hermione pour lui dire qu'elle a une trop mauvaise influence sur toi. Mais tout ça pour te dire que si tu veux que ça fonctionne entre nous… Je veux dire vraiment, on doit se faire confiance comme on ne l'a jamais fait. Je veux essayer avec toi Harry. Parce que je pense que tu en vaux la peine. Alors, je te dirai tout : les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises. Et j'espère que tu en feras autant.

- Oui, je crois que j'y arriverai. Murmura Harry.

- Tu crois ?

- Non, j'en suis sûr. Confirma l'écrivain en herbe.

- En tout cas j'ai hâte de commencer. Avoua Draco avec un sourire radieux.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas se faire des confessions sur l'oreiller ? Plaisanta-t-il.

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà un chapitre assez long qui prend fin ! Je l'aime bien car il est emplit de tendresse et on comprend mieux certaines choses au sujet de Draco ; des relations qu'il entretient avec son père etc... Sinon, rencontre éclaire avec Severus Rogue. Je crois que je pourrais le faire revenir plus tard si l'envie m'en prend. Sinon, je pense qu'en tant que couple Harry & Draco sont attendrissants à leur manière et que les choses ne vont pas trop vite. J'espère que vous avez aimés la balade à Paris et le contenu des dialogues ( j'ai essayé de les rendre riches au possible ) **Dairy22.**

**Nota. Bene /** J'ai posté Vendredi plutôt que Samedi parce que mon week-end sera chargé ; dont annniversaire de ma fraternelle qui fête ses huit ans au MacDo'. [J'ai invité des potes pour manger l'oeil, dont un Dom Juan..] * Pas vrai, chuis pas N'amoureuz * Mais bon, je crois que vous vous en foutez du jour, du moins que vous avez votre chapitre x)'.. Alalala, je me fais mener par le bout du nez par mes lecteurs **;)**

**(*) Pour Psyché,** j'ai co-écrit une fic là dessus avec LittleBeattle, sous le pseudo _Pomme d'Eve_. Mais il s'agit d'un rassemblement de lettres autour du couple Hermione & Draco. **[petit moment pub]**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Posté le : **4 Décembre 2009, **Déjà l'Hiver** et bientôt ses gouttes de pluie crystallisées communément appelées "_neige_"

**

* * *

**

**Pour ce chapitre,** je vous conseille fortement d'**écouter** **les musiques suivantes : _"Sleepless Nights", "Sunrise"_ **&** _"The Story"_ de Norah Jones**, que j'adore. Ces chansons sont merveilleuses et l'ambiance mise en place colle assez bien avec. Malheuresement, je n'ai pas trouvé un ordre adéquate dans lesquelles les lire. Donc au choix... Quoi que, _Sleepless Nights_ avant ça serait pas mal. Comme vous l'avez déjà devinés cela sera un chapitre basé sur **les parallèles Jour/Nuit.** [Petit rappel du texte **"Diurne et Nocturne"** de la partie 1, chapitre 11].

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19**

_Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis._ Le temps bouge, nous bougeons avec lui

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**D**raco gravissait les dernières marches menant au troisième étage du pallier d'un immeuble ordinaire de Paris. Il s'arrêta devant la première porte à gauche et sonna. Il baissa son regard vers le tapis tout en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, le temps qu'on lui ouvre. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme grand à la mine lugubre apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il avait des cheveux châtains, en bataille, et une cicatrice parcourait sa joue. L'homme avait une fine moustache qu'il caressa avant d'ouvrir la porte en plus grand. Draco lui adressa un bonjour sans aucun enthousiasme et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Dedans, tout semblait ridiculement petit par rapport au Manoir familial. Le jeune français se dirigea automatiquement vers le minuscule salon qui était contigu à la cuisine et y trouva sa cousine, Nymphadora… enceinte de plusieurs mois !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? S'écria Draco en passant une main fébrile dans sa chevelure peroxydée. Tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un message quand j'étais à Londres en me disant : « Ah au fait Draco, je suis en cloque ». Je ne sais pas moi… Ca ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

Draco heurta le coin de la table basse avec sa jambe et fit une grimace. Il se laissa choir sur le canapé défoncé et frotta machinalement l'endroit où il s'était cogné à travers son jean. Un verre remplit d'eau déborda légèrement sous le choc, répandant alors de micro flaques sur les papiers éparpillés, dont un guide pratique pour jeune mère.

- Calme-toi. Soupira Nymphadora en se tournant vers lui difficilement. Remus et moi nous avons encore du mal à l'annoncer à notre entourage. Notre relation est déjà source de polémique alors tu imagine ce que cela va donner pour un bébé ?

Draco regarda Remus qui se tenait en retrait. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et malgré cela le blond était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un homme bon. Pourtant, il put déceler dans les yeux de Remus une pointe d'inquiétude. Au fond de lui, Draco était persuadé qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait à Nymphadora. Ce sentiment de culpabilité de faire souffrir l'autre allait d'ailleurs être connu par l'éphèbe. Pas maintenant. Mais un jour on se rend forcément coupable de quelque chose malgré notre volonté...

Le blond fixa les Matriochkas de diverses couleurs alignées sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Une ampoule dénuée de tout abat-jour éclairait la pièce d'une lumière vive et crue. De ce fait, on pouvait voir les petits grains de poussières trainant ci et là ainsi que la peinture écarlate s'écailler par endroit.

- Tes parents ne savent pas pour…ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton le renflement de son ventre.

Nymphadora inclina son visage en forme de cœur et fut déstabilisée par cette question. Puis, elle resserra le nœud de sa robe de chambre d'une teinte lilas.

- Promets-moi de garder le secret Draco. Supplia Nymphadora. Tu es le seul membre de la famille en qui j'ai totalement confiance.

- Ca revient à du suicide ! S'emporta-t-il. Je ne peux pas garder le secret ; c'est quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros. Il faut le dire, et vite. Quand l'enfant arrivera, tu diras quoi à ta mère pour justifier ton absence ? Que tu es partie faire une thalasso thérapie dans le Sud de la France ? Crois-moi ou non mais tu seras vite amener à revoir la famille au grand complet. Ce soir, j'ai entendu mon père parlé avec Rodolphus au téléphone d'un voyage en Russie.

- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de leur voyage. Ce n'est qu'une bande d'hypocrites ! Scanda-t-elle en rajustant le col de sa robe de chambre. Remus et moi nous voulons vivre tranquilles, loin de leurs commérages.

Le jeune Malefoy regarda alternativement Remus puis Nymphadora avec un air suspicieux, comme pour évaluer leur niveau de confiance dans les propos de la jeune femme. Son conjoint semblait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise.

- Avec un enfant inconnu sur les bras ? Questionna Draco en faisant une légère moue dubitative. Ecoutes, ce bébé peut être la source de la réconciliation au sein de notre famille. Essaie au moins de leur en parler. Ce n'est pas si honteux d'être enceinte tu sais. Même si Remus ne leur plait pas, ils doivent admettre que tu es heureuse avec lui. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un moyen d'avoir un enfant tout en étant avec quelqu'un de zéro positif, des médicaments à prendre pour ne pas que le nourrisson développe également le virus. Enfin, le truc que tu apprends en cours de bio. Vous devez surement être plus au courant que moi. Personne ne t'en voudra….

- Draco, ne le dis surtout pas. Coupa Nymphadora Tonks. Tu ne sais pas de quoi serait capable tante Bellatrix. Elle est complètement folle.

- Je sais. Confirma-t-il. Et on a tous nos horribles secrets.

- Pas toi. Certifia Tonks. Toi, tu es... parfait. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oh, je suis loin d'être parfait. J'ai ma part d'obscurité… Et de toute manière on ne peut pas l'être ; même si j'adore clamer le contraire aux yeux du monde. Expliqua Draco. Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Etrangement, si. Murmura sa cousine. Tu veux me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Je crois bien que mon cœur le veut. Répondit-il en fixant le sol.

Remus, qui avait été jusqu'alors un témoin passif, s'en alla, se disant qu'ils voudraient surement être seuls pour cette conversation. Puis, il referma la porte derrière lui. Draco ne bougea pas et un silence s'instaura. Au dehors, on pouvait entendre les rumeurs de l'avenue parisienne qui était désormais plongée dans la nuit la plus sombre. Nymphadora ne semblait pas vouloir le brusquer : elle attendait patiemment, la main sur son ventre. Il passa sa paume sur son menton imberbe et ferma les yeux comme pour trouver le courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu afin de murmurer ces quelques mots :

- Je suis amoureux.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Nymphadora au bord de l'hystérie. Astoria va être heureuse lorsque tu vas le lui annoncer. Elle attend cela depuis des années !

- Non, reprit Draco d'un air grave, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas d'elle dont je parle. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Comment _il_ s'appelle. Rectifia Draco en n'osant regarder sa cousine dans les yeux.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. Dit-elle tellement bas que Draco crut qu'il avait halluciné.

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il…Il s'appelle Harry.

Nymphadora fut comme foudroyée par la nouvelle. Elle détourna son visage afin que Draco ne puisse pas y lire sa surprise. La jeune femme resta longtemps silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle n'eut pas le courage de croiser le regard de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. Elle aurait du mal à trouver des paroles encourageantes cette fois-ci.

- J'aime un homme. Ajouta Draco comme pour s'en persuader. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ? Paniqua-t-il soudainement. Mon père va me tuer ; il va me renier ; me couper les vivres et me foutre à la porte. Ma mère ne pourra rien faire car… Elle l'aime trop pour le contrarier. Jamais elle ne se rangera de mon côté. Elle ne voudra pas accepter ce que je suis devenu. Et mes amis… Ils ne me reconnaîtront plus après ça. Je n'aurais peut-être plus personne autour de moi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que la famille pense des gens comme Harry et moi… Nous ne sommes pas normaux ; pas pour eux. Nous ne le serons jamais à leurs yeux. Alors je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ; continuer de montrer aux autres que tout va bien même si à l'intérieur… Je vais mal.

La main de Nymphadora épousa la joue de son cousin et s'étonna de la trouver humide. Les yeux cendrés de Draco étaient noyés de larmes. Elle eut mal au cœur en le voyant ainsi. De mémoire d'homme, elle n'avait jamais vu son cousin dans un tel état de détresse. Ce voyage en Angleterre l'avait changé profondément et sa rencontre avec ce fameux Harry avait marqué un tournant dans son existence.

- J'aurai préféré que ma mère ne m'offre pas ce voyage linguistique. Ainsi, je n'aurais jamais connus Harry. Je ne serai pas si bêtement tombé amoureux. Je serai resté moi-même.

- Peut-être que c'est aujourd'hui seulement que tu es toi-même. Fit remarquer Nymphadora. Ecoutes Draco, je sais bien que sous tes grands airs tu es quelqu'un de totalement différent. Et s'il faut que tu aime un homme pour que l'on s'en rende compte, ça ne fait rien. Je t'aime toujours autant. Tu ne fais rien de mal. D'accord ?

- Si, aimer Harry va à l'encontre de tous mes principes d'éducations.

- Tu n'as pas reçu la meilleure éducation qui soit Draco. Certifia-t-elle. Ton père est trop… imbu de sa personne pour te faire ouvrir les yeux sur le restant du monde. Regardes, il est raciste, intolérant, homophobe et des meilleures ! Il est sur une autre planète : on pourrait croire qu'il a vécut durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Et puis, si cela avait été un bon père qui t'aurait appris toutes les choses convenablement, jamais il ne t'aurait montré la Russie de la sorte. Il se contente de vous trimbaler d'hôtels de luxe en hôtels de luxe. Il vous fait prendre des jet-privés ; manger du caviar dès le matin ; visiter des puits de pétrole et que sais-je encore… La vraie Russie Draco, ton père ne te la montrera jamais. Tous ces gens dans la misère, la prostitution, l'alcoolisme. Mais aussi l'art des rues, les belles inventions et la soif de réussir. Non la Russie, il faut la voir par soi-même pour que tu puisses comprendre d'où tu viens. Alors tu sais ton père, s'il t'en veut à cause de tes choix tu peux t'estimer heureux. Tu ne passeras pas à côté de quelqu'un d'honorable ni de sage. Il est à l'opposé de l'image du père idéal que tu te fais. Oublie-le.

- Mais…C'est mon père. Rétorqua Draco à demi-voix. Malgré tous ses défauts, il a toujours été là pour moi. Et ma mère me dit souvent qu'il tient à moi sans qu'il n'ose me le dire.

- Ta mère est aussi aveugle que toi le concernant. Dit-elle sagement. Depuis tout petit tu t'efforces de plaire à quelqu'un qui ne s'occupe que de lui-même. Si tu savais toutes les horreurs qu'il a dites ou faites… Donne-moi trois raisons de continuer d'estimer ton père Draco. Trois et ça suffira pour que je ne remette plus en question ton avis sur sa personne.

Le jeune homme réfléchit longtemps, se demandant même s'il possédait véritablement des exemples plausibles ou qui pouvaient compter comme tels.

- Je… Je me souviens qu'un jour je l'ai vu pleurer. Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je devais avoir dix ans. C'était peu après la mort de grand-père. Il m'avait raconté une légende russe sur les larmes. A l'époque je croyais encore qu'elles coulaient du ciel. Il m'a dit qu'un jour aussi je ressentirai cette peine lorsque mes parents disparaîtront. Puis il m'a avoué que sa plus grande peur c'était… d'aller à l'enterrement de son fils. Ce souvenir est encore net. Je crois que ce jour-là, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi proche de lui. Et c'est en partit pour ça que je ne veux jamais le décevoir.

- Deux.

- Deuxio, reprit Draco en remuant au fond du canapé, mon père m'a encouragé à réaliser mon rêve. Quand je leur ai avoué que je voulais travailler dans le monde de la parfumerie, il ne m'a pas rit au nez contrairement à ce que j'imaginais. Il m'a parlé comme si j'étais son égal. Il m'a donné des conseils avisés et le lendemain, nous sommes partit voir un peu comment cela fonctionnait. D'ailleurs, mi Juillet ma mère m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était fier de mes résultats du Bac.

- Tercio ?

- Il m'a mit dans la confidence. Dit le blond au bout d'un moment. Il m'a raconté comment il s'était blessé à la jambe ; pourquoi il boitait maintenant. C'était un terrible accident. En fait… Il avait un frère, de deux ans son cadet, qui pour s'amuser avait essayé de traverser une partie du lac gelé près de leur domaine en Russie. Son frère à jouer au malin et une plaque s'est détachée. Mon père a essayé d'attraper son frère mais il a glissé dans l'eau gelée. Il n'a pas pu le sauver. Quand il a tenté de plonger dans l'eau, la femme qui s'occupait d'eux l'a vu et l'a rattrapé. Mon grand-père ne s'est jamais remit de cette perte. Il en a toujours voulut à mon père, même dans ses derniers jours.

- J'ignorai tout cela. Murmura Nymphadora. Je ne savais même pas que ton père avait eut un frère. Quel âge avait-il lorsque…

- Six ans. Répondit vaguement le blond. Il s'appelait Leïlo. Crois-tu qu'il s'agit de raisons valables pour aimer son père ? Je… Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais, je me suis toujours dis que quelqu'un qui ne respectait pas ses parents n'avait aucun respect pour lui-même. Alors auquel cas où ils me diront des choses horribles, je ne pourrai pas le leur rendre.

- Moi aussi j'aime mes parents. Pourtant, ils ne semblent pas heureux de me voir avec Remus alors que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je trouve nos parents parfois… égoïstes. Ils pensent nous vouloir que du bien. Mais ils nous font encore plus de tord. Et ses séquelles, on les portera tout au long de notre vie.

- Pardonne-leur. Intima Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai appris grâce à Harry que le pardon était la clef de la réussite familiale. Il me l'a dit alors que nous étions dans le train en direction pour Paris. Il a réussit à accorder le pardon à sa tante même si elle a été indifférente à ses douleurs pendant de nombreuses années. Si lui a réussit à pardonner, nous le pouvons aussi.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Harry était allongé dans son lit. Il n'avait pas vu Draco depuis hier soir. Ca lui faisait étrange de ne pas avoir sentit sa présence au près de lui en se réveillant ce matin. En fait, le jeune anglais s'était imaginé qu'ils avaient dormis ensemble après leur discussion de la veille. Mais en fait, la réalité était tout autre. Draco n'était pas resté bien longtemps allongé à ses côtés. Il l'avait surement regardé s'endormir puis était partit.

Où ?

Harry n'en savait rien. Mais le blond n'était pas entre ces quatre murs ni même au sein du Manoir Malefoy. L'inquiétude l'avait soudainement assaillit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la chaise de l'homme qu'il aimait était vide lors du petit déjeuner. Ca ne faisait que quelques petites heures qu'il s'était évaporé et Harry sentait déjà cette impression de manque lui enserrer les entrailles. A son regard morne, Narcissa lui glissa doucement entre deux gorgées de café :

« Draco a prit l'habitude de ne pas terminer ses nuits à la maison. On le voit peu ici vous savez. Je crois que depuis votre arrivée, c'est un record ! Ne vous en faites pas, il reviendra au moins pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements. »

A ce moment précis, Harry se demanda s'il devait lui être reconnaissant de l'avoir informer ou vouloir se noyer dans sa tasse de thé. En venant à Paris, il pensait que Draco serait constamment avec lui ; plus qu'au 4 Privet Drive en tout cas. Maintenant le jeune anglais se rendait compte qu'il avait été bercé d'illusions. Draco, un homme calme ? Impossible. Même à Little Whinging il ne tenait pas en place. Mais comment le retrouver dans une ville géante comme celle-ci, qu'il ne connaissait pas de surcroît ? De quelle manière lui dire qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui sans que cela paraisse déplacé ?

Harry acheva son petit-déjeuner. Et les heures défilèrent. Le temps semblait s'égoutter lentement. A chaque seconde, il hésitait à envoyer un message à Draco grâce à son téléphone portable pour lui dire de rentrer. C'était une sorte de S.O.S. Rien de plus. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il dépendait vraiment de quelqu'un d'autre. Il se demanda aussitôt si c'était le cas de Draco.

Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, son cellulaire se mit à sonner. Il se releva avec précipitation afin de coller l'appareil à son oreille. Il pria pour que cela soit l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui vibra jusqu'à ses tympans.

- Harry ?

- 'Lut. Répondit-il en étant néanmoins heureux d'entendre sa meilleure amie. J'allais justement t'appeler. Je disais ça à Draco hier soir.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit la jeune fille. Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Tu pars du jour au lendemain avec un inconnu sans prévenir qui que se soit. Je me demande comment Ron a-t-il pu te conseiller de suivre Draco. C'est totalement irresponsable. En fait, non… C'est du Ron tout craché. Foncez dans le tas ça lui réussit, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry entendit en fond sonore une sorte de grommellement.

- Il est à côté de toi ?

- Oui. Affirma Hermione. J'ai mis le haut-parleur. Alors, tu es bien installé ?

- Ouais, la famille de Draco m'a hébergé. C'est vraiment classe chez eux. J'ai une chambre à moi tout seul. Mais il paraît que c'est celle du meilleur ami à Draco ; enfin il vient souvent ici mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu. J'espère que ça ne le dérangera pas que je sois là.

- Et le voyage en train ? Demanda Ronald.

- Super. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé prendre le TGV. Draco et moi nous avons beaucoup parlés. Je me suis rendu compte qu'au-delà des apparences, qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de censé ; il sait ce qu'il veut. Et, il est plus poli qu'il en a l'air. Notre discussion avait l'air d'être hors-temps. J'avais envie que ce trajet ne s'arrête jamais ; ou qu'il dure toujours.

- C'est quoi la différence ? Questionna le rouquin. Je veux dire, ça revient au même.

- Draco et moi nous pensons le contraire. Enfin nous nous sommes dit ça le soir ou nous avons décidés de vivre notre histoire pleinement. Alors désormais c'est officiel. Enfin je pense…

- Formidable ! S'exclama Hermione. Finalement ça s'est bien terminé cette histoire.

- Oh, et bien je crois que ça vient juste de commencer ; qu'on a encore tellement de choses à vivre avant d'être sûrs de faire le bon choix. Parce que ça sera bientôt la fin de l'été et nous devrons reprendre notre quotidien loin l'un de l'autre. Lui son école de parfumerie et moi mes rêves d'écrivain. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble.

- Tu te trompes. Trancha la brune. Vous vous entendez merveilleusement bien. Trop pour que cela s'arrête brutalement. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Merci de me réconforter Hermione. Déclara le brun au bout du fil. J'ai beaucoup de doutes quant à l'issue de notre relation... Draco reste égal à lui-même. Mais j'ai peur qu'il me cache des choses.

- Explique. Incita Ron.

- J'ai le pressentiment que tout va trop bien pour que cela soit normal. Je ne dis pas que se rendre compte de son homosexualité c'est la fin du monde. Mais pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'est autre chose. On aurait pu croire qu'aucun changement ne s'est opéré dans sa vie. Il a l'air tellement bien que ça pourrait être faux. Peut-être qu'il reste avec moi uniquement pour me faire plaisir…

- Ca ne serait pas du genre de Draco de faire une chose pareille. Fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

- Pourtant, il l'a fait avec son ex petite-amie, Astoria. Et ça a duré trois ans comme ça.

- Je crois que Ron a raison, reprit la jeune fille, Draco ne fera plus cette erreur ; pas une seconde fois.

- J'espère du fond du cœur que tu as raison...

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

- Je voudrai te dire merci.

Remus fit volte-face. Il contemplait auparavant la pleine Lune la trouvant à la fois fascinante et inquiétante. Draco était à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre et déposais son sac à dos par terre.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit l'autre. Tu fais partit de la famille et Nymphadora adore te voir ici. Donc fais comme chez toi. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Déclara Draco en fermant la porte. Je voulais te dire merci de prendre soin de ma cousine. Elle le mérite. Tu es la source de son bonheur. Je connais Nymphadora depuis si longtemps et elle a l'air vraiment épanouie. Alors merci. Merci de la rendre chaque jour un peu plus radieuse.

- J'essaie d'être à la hauteur même si je ne m'en crois pas capable. Murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les femmes et encore moins avec les enfants alors…

- Tu apprendras en temps voulu.

Remus acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Bon et bien, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. A demain.

- 'Nuit.

Une fois que la porte fut close, Draco enleva rapidement sa veste ainsi que son T-shirt qu'il déposa sur une chaise. Il se laissa choir sur le matelas gonflable par terre. En fixant le plafond, il trouva une veilleuse représentant les différents astres stellaires de manière enfantine. Même si la nuit était tombée, Draco pouvait deviner la couleur bleu pâle qu'offraient les murs : la chambre du futur bébé.

Draco s'endormit avec l'esprit encore confus quant à son avenir. Pourtant, la seule certitude qu'il avait c'était qu'il ne sera jamais père…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

- Et comment va ton père Ron ?

- Plutôt bien. Il semblerait qu'il ait obtenu une promotion par le Ministère. Cela restera un boulot bas de gamme. Mais c'est mieux que rien. En tout cas, Maman est très fière. Cela va faire une semaine qu'elle le surnomme « Mon petit bureaucrate » en roucoulant comme une adolescente. Ca devient navrant.

- Ca doit être drôle plus qu'autre chose. Et toi Hermione ?

- Fidèles à eux-mêmes, mes parents continuent d'exercer leur métier de dentiste. Avec la rentrée scolaire qui approche, les rendez-vous fusent. En parlant de ça, les parents de Draco sont comment ?

- Etranges.

- Pire que le père à Luna ? Questionna son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ils donnent l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de secrets… Il y a un mal aise entre Draco et eux, particulièrement son père. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Dans ce cas, fais attention à toi. Prévint Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Rassura Harry. Eh bien, je ne me suis même pas aperçut que cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous parlions. La facture risque d'être salée.

- Mon père a le forfait international. Avec Ron on a infiltré son bureau pendant qu'il travaillait. Une vraie mission ! Mais on va devoir te laisser, l'heure tourne et on doit rejoindre Ginny à la piscine municipale.

- Comment… comment va-t-elle depuis le départ de… Cédric ?

- Elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre la plupart du temps. Informa Ronald. Maman dit qu'elle ne reconnaît plus sa fille. C'est vrai qu'elle est mystérieuse et ne parle plus beaucoup. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait la gueule à tout le monde. S'il a décidé de se tirer pour l'armée, ce n'est pas notre faute !

- Et toi tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Questionna prudemment la jeune fille.

- Il m'a essayé de me joindre de nombreuses fois. Je n'ai jamais répondu. Alors il me bombarde de messages d'excuses la plupart du temps. Je… J'ai sincèrement envie de l'oublier afin de vivre pleinement mon histoire avec Draco. D'ailleurs, nous avons eu notre première dispute à ce sujet. Il se doute que je suis toujours en contact avec Cédric d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il m'a posé la question et je lui ai menti, en quelque sorte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses…

- Si tu n'avais plus aucun sentiment pour Cédric, tu n'aurais pas eu de problème à dire la vérité à Draco. Formula Hermione. Tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Il se tut.

- Harry tu es encore là ?

- Je… Oui, je suis là... Répondit-il. C'est juste que… Excusez-moi, je dois vous laissez ; on m'a appelé en bas.

Le brun raccrocha brusquement sans dire au revoir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Il était paniqué et à la fois effrayé qu'Hermione ai mit le doigt sur une faille. Il avait toujours nié son amour pour Cédric. Mais avait démontré son attachement. De quelle nature était ses sentiments aujourd'hui ? Cédric un vieux démon appartenant au passé ou un être faisant parti de son présent ? A-t-il aimé avant Draco ? Non était la réponse conventionnelle. Et si on regardait plus profondément encore ? Et si Cédric revenait dans sa vie ? Et si Draco ne l'avait-il pas détourné d'un homme d'une valeur exceptionnelle ? Et s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment oublié ?

Avec des « si » on mettrait Paris en bouteille.

Harry se leva et regarda au dehors. Le crépuscule enveloppait la capitale française doucement. Il colla son front bouillant à la vitre et respira lentement. Comment pouvait-il remettre en doute l'intensité des sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de Draco ?

Afin d'évacuer ses pensées, Harry sortit de son sac son cahier et prit un stylo. Il s'avachit sur le lit, puis s'assit en tailleur. Il fit glisser son index sur la première page, celle concernant l'amour, et s'attarda dessus quelques instants. Le 20 Juin. Jour d'arrivée de Draco à Little Whinging. Magnifique hasard d'ailleurs.

Soudain, il se mit à feuilleter frénétiquement jusqu'à la dernière page et commença à écrire un nouveau texte, la plume fébrile :

« Culpabilité.

J'ai connu ton nom bien trop tôt pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Mea culpa.

Je doute de la personne qui m'a accordé sa totale confiance. Mea culpa.

Je me mens à moi-même depuis trop d'années. Mea culpa.

Je fais subir aux autres mes erreurs. Mea culpa.

J'ai abandonné mes amis. Mea culpa.

J'aime souffrir. Mea culpa.

Aujourd'hui je me sens vide. Mais à la fois plein d'émotions. Je ne sens que trop bien cette culpabilité qui corrode mon âme et mon esprit. Jusqu'alors, j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux et l'Enfer dans mon cœur. Pourtant, je m'y étais acclimaté. Qu'arrivera-t-il donc à celui que je décevrai ? Ma culpabilité sera-t-elle d'autant plus vive ? Auparavant, je m'étais imaginé que si je n'aimais pas les gens à leur juste valeur, c'était parce qu'ils ne le méritaient pas. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur de mes espérances, je demeure le même. Inchangé dans ma manière d'aimer. J'en viens désormais à la conclusion que c'est moi le problème et que j'ai certainement aimé avant lui.

Mea culpa Draco. »

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà le chapitre euh.. * regarde le chiffre * 19 déjà ! J'ai l'impression d'être encore au mois d'août où j'ai commencé à poster cette fanfiction. Pourtant on est bien loin des températures caniculaires de fin d'été * reserre son écharpe autour du cou * Bon, je vous prive de mes tracas quotidien et je passe directement à la rubrique écriture. Donc le chapitre est une sorte d'écho de la partie 1, où Harry écrit un texte sur Diurne & Nocturne pour montrer son attirance irrémédiable pour Draco et en même temps leurs différences. Même si le texte est un peu compliqué à lire, je pense qu'il ressortait assez bien leur personnalité. Dans tous les cas, on revient au chapitre 19 qui lui, laisse place à beaucoup d'évènements. Donc Draco trouve le courage d'avouer à Nymphadora son amour pour Harry. Et dans le même temps, Harry s'aperçoit qu'il était amoureux de Cédric. Bon alors voilà le méli-mélo. Sinon j'espère que le coup de fil de Ron & Hermione vous a plut, parce que ça va faire un moment qu'on a plus eu de nouvelles d'eux. Brefons brefouille, a bientôt ! Didi, alias **Dairy22**.

¤ Pour me joindre : **fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com** [Je suis toujours ravie de discuter avec mes lecteurs]

**(!) NOTA. BENE : Laissez une review s'il vous plaît ! Ca m'encourage à écrire et inventer la suite.** Sur les 130 personnes qui m'ont en alert et les 57 en favoris, je n'en reçois que peu de la part d'entre vous... C'est décevant et là, _je me demande si j'écrirai une Partie 3 si ça continue_...

* * *

**5oo reviews Please ? **


	20. Chapitre 20

**Posté le :** 10 Décembre 2009. L'auteuz à bientôt finis d'écrire la **Partie 2** et s'en félicite **=p. Nota Bene.** Je vais essayer de commencer à écrire la** Partie 3 **durant les vacances. J'ai déjà le chapitre 1 mais je l'ai écris juste sur le coup de l'inspi. En fait, je suis un peu pressée de me consacrer uniquement à cette partie je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs..** x)** Mais bon, je me donne à fond pour cette fanfiction et je fais tout pour que cela vous plaise encore et encore.

**(*)** Merci aux lecteurs postant des **reviews en anonyme !** C'est pour eux que je poste plus tôt : **pour les remercier à ma manière...**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

_Vultus est index animi._ Le visage est le miroir de l'âme

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**L**a nuit commençait à tomber sur Paris. Narcissa fermait les rideaux vaporeux de son salon lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle entendit son major d'homme ouvrir la porte alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. En voyant le nouveau venu, la maîtresse de maison lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Blaise, cela va faire longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu ici ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es venu voir Draco ?

- Oui et non. Répondit-il. Ma mère en a marre de mes caprices et c'est réciproque. Je me demandais si je pouvais dormir ici le temps que les choses s'apaisent…

- Evidemment. Tu es le bienvenu ici, et ça depuis des années. Mais je dois t'avertir de quelques changements. Mon fils est revenu de son voyage avec un ami. Il dort dans la chambre que tu occupes habituellement. Donc tu t'arranges avec les garçons. En ce qui concerne Draco, il n'est toujours pas revenu de sa visite chez sa cousine. Il ne m'a pas appelé pour me dire quand est-ce qu'il reviendra.

- Comme d'hab. Prononça Blaise en balançant son sac à dos sur son épaule. Un vrai vagabond celui-là.

- ça tu l'as dis. Affirma la mère de Draco en effleurant une fleur de lys se trouvant dans un vase en céramique bleu nacré. Depuis tout petit il ne peut tenir en place. Ca exaspère parfois son père tu sais. On aimerait le voir plus souvent ici. Surtout qu'on a qu'un seul enfant alors la maison paraît si…vide. Il a grandit : il faut bien que je m'y fasse.

Un voile de nostalgie recouvra les yeux de Narcissa. Etrangement, il la trouva belle en cet instant. Une beauté froide. Blaise cherchait désespérément des mots de réconfort :

- Draco ne le fait pas exprès. Finit-il par dire. C'est juste qu'il se sent, en quelque sorte, mal à l'aise entre ces quatre murs. Il devient un peu claustrophobe avec le temps. Il a besoin de bouger et de s'aérer l'esprit. Rassurez-vous, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. Draco vous estime énormément.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire avant de se racler la gorge. Elle avait l'impression d'en avoir trop dit au meilleur ami de son fils. Mais sa réponse l'avait chamboulé. Draco ne lui avait jamais dis "je t'aime". Alors entendre de la bouche d'autrui que son fils l'estimait, cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Blaise, quant à lui, ne savait pas comment agir. Même s'il connaissait la mère de Draco depuis des années, devait-il continuer cette conversation ou tout simplement se taire ? Devait-il entretenir cette bribe d'intimité qui c'était créer entre eux par le biais de ces quelques confidences ? Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque la voix de la mère de famille s'éleva :

- Tu devrais monter pour faire connaissance avec notre invité.

Blaise acquiesça un peu chamboulé par cet accueil. Il la regarda une dernière fois intensément puis s'éloigna vers l'escalier. Il monta alors silencieusement jusqu'au premier étage. Avant d'atteindre le palier, la mère de Draco s'écria :

- Au fait, il s'appelle Harry et ne parle pas un mot de français !

Le jeune homme pesta contre tous les dieux veillant sur la planète Terre : Ses connaissances en anglais pouvaient tenir dans le creux d'une petite cuillère…

Une fois à l'étage réservé à Draco, Blaise s'insuffla un sentiment pouvant s'apparenter à du courage et entra dans la chambre d'amis. Un garçon brun griffonnait quelque chose dans un cahier tout en étant assis en tailleur sur le lit faisant face à la porte. Il leva automatiquement son regard émeraude vers Blaise et cessa toutes activités. Son regard oscilla entre le nouveau venu et son sac à dos. Puis, il comprit vite.

- Je m'appelle Harry. Dit-il en anglais.

- Blaise. Répondit l'autre.

- Enchanté. Ajouta le brun d'un ton anxieux. Tu dois être le meilleur ami de Draco. Il m'a dit que tu dormais souvent ici.

- Oui.

- Ca ne me dérange pas de partager la chambre, au contraire. On pourra faire connaissance. Mais Draco n'est pas encore revenu. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Sa mère m'a dit que c'était son genre de partir comme ça. Je t'avoue que ça m'a un peu fait bizarre au début, mais…

- Je ne comprends pas trop l'anglais. Bredouilla le meilleur ami du blond.

- Oh, excuse-moi.

Harry fit quelques pas en arrière et commença par arranger ses affaires pour faire de la place à Blaise. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il restait dans la même pièce que quelqu'un sans lui adresser la parole, exempt des Dursley. Les deux adolescents se répartissaient l'espace de la chambre le plus justement possible en faisant des signes afin de communiquer. Harry déposa au bas d'une petite bibliothèque son sac de voyage et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un album photo de la taille d'un dictionnaire. Le jeune anglais déposa sa main sur la couverture puis ouvrit l'album. Toutes les photographies étaient recouvertes par une feuille de protection opaque. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin de vérifier que Blaise ne le voyait pas. Ce dernier rangeait ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Harry retourna donc à son occupation et feuilleta rapidement l'album photos.

La première était une de Blaise et Draco lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Peut-être pas plus de huit ans. En arrière plan, on pouvait voir un parc d'attraction connu dans le monde entier. Draco tenait sous son bras une peluche Mickey tandis que Blaise avait des jumelles à l'effigie du parc autour de son cou. A côté, il y avait une image de Draco avec une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que lui. D'après sa chevelure rose bonbon, Harry en déduis qu'il s'agissait de Nymphadora. La photographie semblait plus récente.

En tournant la page, Harry tomba sur une photo magnifique de Narcissa Malefoy assise sur un fauteuil en osier sous une véranda. Cela devait être celle devant le Manoir Malefoy. La mère de famille avait d'ailleurs conservé toute sa beauté d'antan… Sur ses genoux, un petit garçon blond regardait un livre enfantin en tournant les pages avec ses mains minuscules. Draco à trois ans.

A droite, figurait un portrait de famille, cette fois beaucoup plus solennelle. Lucius Malefoy était debout à gauche du cliché, sa main fermement agrippée à sa canne à pommeau. Il avait sa dextre déposée sur l'épaule de son épouse et Draco, qui devait avoir environ quinze ans, restait de marbre face à l'objectif.

Le cliché suivant était un peu plus jovial. Il s'agissait de tous les amis de Draco regroupé autour de l'appareil, souriant et tendant leurs verres en l'honneur du dix-huitième anniversaire du blond. Harry le comprit assez vite car en bas de page, quelqu'un y avait annoté la date. Au centre de l'image figurait Blaise avec une fille brune ayant les cheveux courts. Elle tendait son verre d'alcool et regardait derrière elle. A ce moment là, elle avait du dire une plaisanterie aux deux balourds encadrant la photo.

Harry passa son index sur la figure de Draco puis il s'attarda sur le contour du visage d'une belle blonde assise sur ses genoux et les bras autour de son cou. Elle était tournée de trois quart face à l'objectif et semblait étinceler de bonheur. Elle était vraiment belle. Astoria. Harry se demanda alors comment Draco avait-il pu quitter une telle fille.

L'écrivain en herbe tourna lentement la page et tomba sur une photo de classe. Cela devait être la dernière année d'étude de Draco. Tous les étudiants sur la photographie portaient un uniforme vert et noir. Harry esquissa un sourire en se disant que cela allait très bien au blond. Mais son allure impeccable contrastait avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. De mémoire d'homme, ce fut bien la première fois qu'Harry vit les cheveux de Draco ainsi. Il du contenir un rire en voyant la moue boudeuse du jeune homme qui fusillait du regard Blaise qui avait un sourire espiègle.

Harry s'apprêtait à observer une énième photographie lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Blaise leva le nez de son sac alors que le jeune anglais sursauta, comme prit en flagrant délit. Draco s'illumina d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami. Harry profita de ce laps de temps pour remettre l'album à sa place. Blaise et Draco eurent alors une étreinte typiquement masculine, agrémentée de tapes dans le dos.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir. Lâcha Draco. J'ai l'impression que cela va faire une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Tu es partit le 20 Juin et tu es revenu le 1er Août. C'est sûr que cela fait une éternité ! Charria son ami de toujours. Raconte-moi tout en détails. Les soirées, les filles…. Je veux tout savoir.

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre mais ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge lorsque Blaise prononça le mot « filles ». Le regard anthracite du blond tomba immédiatement sur Harry. Ce dernier s'était relevé et attendait la suite des choses avec impatience. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il cru voir Draco décontenancé. Puis, il reprit subitement confiance en lui.

- Les filles, tu sais comment elles sont, reprit Draco d'un ton nonchalant, elles vont et viennent...

- Et puis, il paraît que les anglaises sont des petites débauchées. Mini-jupe, taux d'alcoolémie très élevé, un certain sens du rythme… Il y a de quoi s'amuser, non ?

Draco eut un sourire entendu. Il enleva sa veste en évitant de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami qui attendait les détails croustillants de son séjour en Outre-Manche. Et même si Harry ne comprenait pas le français, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Le visage était le miroir de l'âme.

Et Draco avait du oublier cette règle universelle pendant ce laps de temps. Il avait l'air plutôt anxieux. Il prenait un temps fou pour faire chaque chose, comme si cela lui permettait de mieux réfléchir au discours qu'il allait donner. Il se permit même d'enlever le médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou, représentant un scorpion. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pourrait plus prolonger son jeu, il se lança enfin :

- Oui, il y avait de très jolies filles là-bas.

- Tu as cassé avec Astoria parce que tu l'as trompé avec quelqu'un là-bas ? Supposa Blaise.

Les yeux gris de Draco rencontrèrent brièvement les émeraudes d'Harry.

- Oui. Avoua-t-il.

- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais mon vieux.

Draco eu une sorte de rire sans joie.

- Elle s'appelait comment ? Demanda aussitôt l'autre garçon.

Draco sembla chercher un instant avant de répondre :

- Hermione.

Blaise eu un sourire taquin et rajouta :

- Hermione ça rime avec mignonne. Elle était comment ? Enfin physiquement…

- Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça.

- Allez, fais pas le con.

- Excuse-moi, je vais aller me doucher. Répliqua sèchement Draco.

En sortant de la chambre d'ami, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il venait de mentir à quelqu'un qui lui était cher ; et il ne savait que trop bien que mensonge entraînait malheur… A l'intérieur, Harry venait de comprendre que l'homme qu'il aimait venait de se défiler. Et il pria intérieurement pour que cela ne soit pas le début d'une longue série….

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

L'eau coulait sur ses membres alanguis. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. En effet, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à certaines choses et à leur impact dans sa vie future. Il pensa à sa cousine et à son enfant qui naîtra dans un climat familial tendu. Il pensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de ses parents et de la vie qu'ils menaient. Il pensa à sa réaction face à son annonce concernant son homosexualité. Puis il pensa à Harry.

Il l'avait désormais dans la peau.

Ou sur la peau.

Draco passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux mouillés et ferma les yeux, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage. Il se savonna à de nombreuses reprises, abîmant sa peau par endroit. Cela lui servait en quelque sorte de catharsis. Pourtant son tatouage lui rappelait au combien il était démuni en ce moment même.

« L'amour rend faible » lui répétait inlassablement son père. Draco se savonna vigoureusement le bras comme s'il voulait déjà enlever cette marque indélébile qui lui brûlait la peau. Mais celle-ci était là pour lui remémorer quelque chose d'essentiel dès qu'il s'égarait. Certes l'amour rendait faible, cependant, cela pouvait devenir une force. Il regarda le tatouage une fois encore et laissa l'eau perler sur son corps. Un « H » en lettre capitale ornait son bras.

Quelqu'un tambourina alors contre le battant de la porte. Draco reconnut immédiatement la façon de faire de Blaise. Draco sortit de la cabine de douche et l'eau s'arrêta automatiquement. C'était un jet à détecteur de mouvement. Il noua une serviette propre autour de sa taille et tourna le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain. Le carrelage était réchauffé par un réseau thermique. Tandis qu'il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, Draco entendit son ami entrer à l'intérieur. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage afin de s'ôter toutes ses idées noires mais ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer.

Le blond fit ensuite volte-face et tomba sur son meilleur ami en train de se déshabiller. Cela n'était pas la première fois que Blaise s'effeuillait devant lui – à vrai dire, il n'était pas du tout pudique, contrairement à Draco. Mais le voir nu après s'être rendu compte qu'il craquait pour un garçon, cela devenait obscène. Blaise jeta ses vêtements dans la corbeille de linge sale et se faufila dans la douche. Draco s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque la voix de son meilleur ami s'éleva entre les clapotis de l'eau :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- De quoi tu parle ? Questionna Draco en sortant une boîte noire d'une armoire.

- D'Hermione bien sûr ! S'exclama Blaise. Ne joues pas à l'innocent, je te connais par cœur.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ouvrit la boîte qui était en fait un écrin où reposait un rasoir. Il le prit entre ses doigts arachnéens et le déposa sur le rebord du lavabo. Il secoua une bombe de mousse à raser et en déposa sur son autre main. Puis, il appliqua le gel protecteur au bas de son visage, écoutant toujours son meilleur ami :

- Elle était blonde, n'est-ce pas ? Supposa-t-il. Comme Astoria.

- Rien avoir avec elle. Maugréa Draco en commençant par se raser.

- Alors plutôt brune pulpeuse ?

Par le reflet du miroir, le blond vit la tête de Blaise dépasser de la paroi de la cabine de douche avec un sourire espiègle.

- Rien à voir. Répéta enfin Draco.

- Ok, c'est un amour d'été mais tu ne dois pas avoir honte, reprit Blaise, même si elle est laide et que tu as foiré.

- Je n'ai pas foiré Blaise ! Scanda Draco en s'énervant soudainement.

L'eau de la douche s'arrêta brusquement. Blaise était sortit et s'emparait désormais d'une autre serviette. Il leva son regard vers l'autre garçon et murmura :

- Tu saignes.

Draco porta deux doigts à sa joue et constata que de l'hémoglobine se répandait lentement sur son visage, glissant lentement sur sa joue. Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? Demanda soudainement Blaise.

- Rien.

- Un autre tatouage ?

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se rinça le visage et regarda si la coupure de sa joue était profonde.

- Un « H » ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

L'adonis avait déjà une réponse toute faite au cas où on lui demanderait. Hier soir, il s'était fait tatouer avant d'aller chez Nymphadora un peu sur coup de tête. Mais il ne regrettait pas son geste ; loin de là.

- Ca veut dire Hollow en anglais.

- Et en français ?

- L'adjectif veut dire creux. Mais là, c'est le nom d'une ville en Angleterre.

- Tu l'as visité ?

- Non, dit-il songeur, j'en ai simplement entendu parler.

- Et pourquoi avoir gribouillé l'initial d'une ville que tu ne connais pas sur la peau ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! Tu n'as qu'à te faire graver Made in Taiwan sur le front pendant que t'y es…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Répliqua Draco d'un ton abrupt. Ce voyage en Angleterre a été vraiment important pour moi. Trop important pour que je l'oublie. Alors ce tatouage est pour me le rappeler chaque jour que Dieu fait.

- La seule chose que je comprends Draco, c'est que tu as changé. Que se soit en bien ou en mal, je ne veux pas savoir. Mais dis-moi la vérité. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Le « H » c'est pour Hermione ? Tu es tombé amoureux, c'est ça ?

L'éphèbe pensa qu'il devait saisir la perche que lui tendait son ami. Après tout c'était le moment où jamais de tout lui avouer sur la nature de ses sentiments. Mais quelque chose au plus profond de lui-même l'en empêcha. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, comme pour s'interdire de proférer la vérité, et tourna le dos à Blaise.

- J'ai juste envie de m'aérer l'esprit ce soir.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Il n'y avait personne dans le bar, excepté quelques couples d'adolescents qui étaient assis face à face autour de verres d'alcool. L'ambiance était plutôt calme malgré que de joyeux fêtards fassent du chahut dans un coin de l'établissement. Blaise et Draco saluèrent quelques jeunes qu'ils avaient déjà croisés ou qui étudiaient dans le même lycée qu'eux avant de s'installer à une table du fond. Harry les suivait sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot depuis cet après-midi. Draco était véritablement distant et agissait avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient à peine. C'était blessant.

Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire comme si de rien n'était. A vrai dire, cela devenait un peu sa spécialité. Draco, quant à lui, évitait autant son regard que celui de Blaise. Après avoir commandé leurs verres, les prunelles grises de Draco tombèrent dans les émeraudes d'Harry. Ils se sourirent sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Tandis que Blaise se retournait pour saluer quelqu'un, le blond déposa sa main sur le genou d'Harry et remua ses lèvres afin de former les mots « Excuse-moi pour mes mensonges ». Dès que son meilleur ami se retourna vers eux, Draco enleva discrètement sa main.

- Sympa cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Blaise entre deux gorgées de bière blonde.

Draco acquiesça avec un sourire faux et Harry l'imita, encore gêné par le contact récent qu'il venait de recevoir. Il demandait pardon ; pardon pour son manque de courage. Mais Harry comprenait que trop bien sa couardise. C'était difficile d'afficher ce que l'on était au plus profond de nous-mêmes, surtout à ceux que l'on aime.

Blaise ne semblait pourtant pas être dupe. Il observa longuement les deux autres garçons puis se plongea dans sa chope de bière. Sous la table, la main d'Harry effleura celle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait lui transmettre un peu de courage ; lui faire comprendre à travers ce simple geste qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Soudain, le téléphone portable d'Harry se mit à sonner. Ce dernier l'extirpa de la poche de son jean et regarda le nom de son interlocuteur s'afficher.

- C'est Ron. Dit Harry.

Il se leva et partit se réfugier dans l'arrière salle, où le bruit était moins conséquent. L'adonis le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Blaise et Draco se retrouvèrent donc en tête à tête. Le blond but un peu sans vouloir prononcer quoi que se soit. Ce fut son meilleur ami qui prit alors les devants :

- Tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe Draco, parce que là j'ai l'impression de tenir la chandelle...

**A suivre**

* * *

Petite dédicace à tous ceux & celles se demandant quand Blaise ou les autres amis de Draco interviendront dans l'histoire. Alors voilà un chapitre spécial Blaisinou que j'adore *o* Enfin voilà quoi, je ne cache pas mon admiration face à l'icône de ce personnage. Il sera présent dans d'autres chapitres car depuis la partie 1 on en fait référence assez régulièrement etc.. Et j'ai envie de lui donner une place toute aussi importante que celle du couple Nymphadora & Remus. Et puis c'est le meilleur ami de Draco donc raison de plus... Peut-être certains seront déçus de ne pas voir Pansy et toute la bande. Mais ma volonté n'était pas de reconstituer le Clan Serpentard fidèlement. Je voulais rendre tout cela authentique et par ce fait je me sentais obligé d'effacer certaines personnes et/ou éléments. Donc du côté de Draco, il ne reste que quelques personnages non-présentés (La famille Lestrange). Ca ne tardera pas ^^ Bref, en tout cas, merci pour toutes vos belles reviews & merci à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte pour que je leur répondre. La dernière fois, j'ai juste eu une énorme crise de doute quant à la suite. Mais je suis repartie du bon pied. A très bientôt, Didi* alias **Dairy22**.

**Ps** : je fais mon possible pour que les chapitres ont une taille respectable. Donc désolé à ceux qui se plaignent qu'ils soient trop court à leur goût. Ca prouve que vous aimez ce que je fais * petit souffle de soulagement *

**/!\ Prochain chapitre** : Suite directe de celui-ci. J'aurai pu ne pas les séparer mais bon... Diabolique que je suis ; que voulez-vous. **A dans 7 jours**.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Posté le** : 17 Décembre 2009. **Bonne Vacances !** * Saute partout autour de son ordinateur en brandissant sa souris comme un trophée en comptant les jours la séparant de Samedi... *

* * *

**Disclamer Spécial :** **Black Eyed Peas **" Dont' Lie" ;** Coldplay** " Yes "& **Mariah Carey & Brian McKnight** pour leur chanson "Whenever You call"** [PlayList Of This Chapter]**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 **

_Omnis homo mendax._ Tout homme est menteur

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

- **E**t cette fois, dis-moi la vérité Draco. Insista son meilleur ami.

Blaise lança un regard inquisiteur au blond qui tenta de demeurer impassible. Il n'aimait pas quand on se mettait à faire un travail d'introspection sur sa personne ; et encore moins quand il s'agissait de Blaise. En effet, ce dernier arrivait toujours à percevoir ses mensonges ou ses malaises malgré ses efforts pour les dissimuler. Automatiquement, l'Adonis retroussa ses manches ce qui n'échappa au regard de son interlocuteur.

- Commençons par ce tatouage sur ton avant-bras, tu veux ? Dit-il en regardant la lettre « H » marquée à jamais sur la peau de l'Adonis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir là-dessus ? Prononça Draco d'un air nonchalant tout en haussant des épaules. C'est quelque chose de tout à fait banal d'avoir un tatouage de nos jours.

- Peut-être. Admit l'autre. Mais chaque tatouage à son histoire, sa signification. Et je veux savoir ce que ce « H » veut dire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond sur la défensive.

- Parce que j'ai un doute. Je me demande si cette lettre, au lieu de faire référence à une certaine Hermione, voudrait dire Harry.

Les orbes métalliques de Draco rencontrèrent les yeux sombres de son meilleur ami. Ils se regardèrent sans ciller, comme pour déceler la vérité chez l'autre. C'était un exercice auquel ils se livraient depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Trop d'années. Draco ne prit alors pas la peine de répondre et baissa sa manche, en signe de résignation. Blaise suivit du regard ce simple geste. Mais qui voulait à la fois tout dire.

- Il sait que…que tu tiens à lui. Tenta Blaise en baissant sa voix d'une octave. Tu lui as dis que tu l'avais dans la peau ?

Draco ne daigna même pas répondre. Il but une longue gorgée d'alcool avant de souffler :

- Il ne sait pas encore tout.

- Comment ça ?

- Je lui ai dis une seule fois que je l'aimais. Pourtant, je crois que cela va au-delà de ça...(Draco marqua une pause) Le pire, c'est que c'est un garçon. Ca ne t'étonne pas Blaise ? Moi, le roi des hétéros tombé dans les bras d'un type rencontré il y a un mois à peine…

- Non, ça ne me surprend pas. Je sais qu'en amour, il n'y pas vraiment de lois alors plus rien ne m'étonne. Ajouta Blaise d'une voix lointaine.

Draco fronça des sourcils et l'observa intensément. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser une question quand son ami prit les devants :

- C'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec Astoria ? Questionna-t-il. On a fait une soirée chez Pansy la semaine dernière. Je crois que si tu n'as pas été invité, c'est juste à cause de ça ; et pour éviter à ton ex de te croiser. Tu sais comment sont les filles ? Plus solidaires qu'une équipe de rugby…

Draco se mit à rire doucement. Puis il se tut, prenant soudainement conscience de sa position.

- J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses Blaise. Peur de m'attacher, d'aimer, d'être déçu, abandonné… Tu sais mieux que personne comment j'ai été élevé. Je dois toujours me montrer fort comme un homme. Tu connais mes parents et les préceptes de mon père. Il ne tolérera pas ce genre de faiblesse. Il ne supportera pas de me voir avec un garçon ; je le sais d'avance. Et un jour, je devrai faire un choix qui changera certainement ma vie. Harry ou ma famille.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'emporta l'autre jeune homme. Ta mère, elle, te porte dans son cœur. Jamais elle ne laissera un tel choix peser sur tes épaules.

- Mon choix est déjà fait Blaise. Prononça Draco en fixant la table d'un air imperturbable. Tu l'as dis toi-même : j'ai Harry dans la peau.

- Il arrive. Marmonna Blaise en se plongeant à nouveau dans son verre d'alcool.

En effet, Harry déambulait à travers le bar un sourire sur le visage.

- Ca va vous deux ? Demanda le brun en s'asseyant au milieu des deux amis.

- Ouais. Grogna Blaise.

Draco, lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensés et jouait avec son anneau en argent qu'il venait d'enlever de son annulaire droit. Harry, remarquant l'absence de l'homme qu'il aimait, fronça les sourcils.

- Ca va Draco ? Demanda-t-il plus bas.

Ce dernier acquiesça avec un sourire faux peint sur le visage.

- Vous faites une tête d'enterrement. Reprit Harry un peu inquiet de la tournure que les choses prenaient.

- On vient d'apprendre la mort d'un type qui bossait ici. Mentit Draco en remettant sa bague à sa place. On a l'habitude de venir là, alors ça nous à fait un choc. Ajouta-t-il toujours en anglais.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Blaise, qui comprenait les paroles que venait de prononcer Harry, sentit qu'une fois de plus Draco lui avait mentit. Son meilleur ami roula des yeux et prétexta chercher une bière au comptoir afin de laisser le couple seul. Une fois éloigné, Draco inspira avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Harry.

- Non en fait, je suis un sale menteur. Tu avais raison. Tu es en droit de ne pas me faire confiance avec toutes les conneries que je débite à la seconde…

- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

- Personne est mort Harry ; ou du moins à ma connaissance. J'ai dis ça pour me défiler, comme je le fais toujours quand je sens que je ne maîtrise plus la situation. Je mens à beaucoup de personnes en ce moment et la première, c'est moi.

- Alors pourquoi mentir ?

- Je fais ça parce que… Contrairement à toi je n'ai jamais été courageux. Ca me rassure de mentir. J'ai l'impression d'être maître des événements alors que… pas du tout. Je t'avais parlé de la légende de Psyché, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

- Si je mens, c'est que je ne suis pas ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. On ne peut pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui ment ; quelqu'un comme moi. Alors pour que notre couple soit sauf, j'ai décidé d'être sincère envers mes proches. J'ai dis à ma cousine Nymphadora et à Blaise pour nous deux. Maintenant, il reste mes parents… Et ça risque d'être corsé. Même s'ils se mettent dans une fureur incroyable, je ressens le besoin de tout leur dire. Je n'aurais de répit que lorsque cela sera fait. J'en ai marre de devoir me cacher dans ma propre maison. Il est nécessaire qu'ils sachent que j'ai trouvé la personne qui me convient et avec qui je suis heureux. Sinon, on ne pourra pas avancer Harry. Jamais.

- Tu viens de mentir encore une fois. Dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle tandis que Draco fronçait des sourcils. Tu viens de me dire que tu n'étais pas courageux. Or, tu m'a fournis la preuve du contraire.

Draco eu un sourire franc avant de murmurer :

- Merci pour tout ce que tu m'apporte tous les jours ; je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant.

Avant que l'écrivain en herbe puisse répondre, les lèvres de Draco effleurèrent les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et se retira de la même manière. Soudain, à l'autre bout du bar un verre tomba au sol. Le bruit du fracas attira l'attention d'Harry et Draco. Ce dernier pâlit quand il se rendit compte qu'Astoria le fixait avec les yeux écarquillés…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Le salon du Manoir Malefoy était inondé de lumière en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le salon était envahi par des visiteurs impromptus. Sur le canapé, une femme brune ayant environ la cinquantaine et aux paupières lourdes sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de thé. Au près d'elle, un homme à la chevelure auburn et ayant une moustache assez discrète buvait littéralement les paroles de Lucius Malefoy qui était assis sur un large fauteuil.

- Donc départ à Moscou le 20 Août. Répéta-t-il alors que sa femme le débarrassait de sa propre tasse remplit d'infusion verveine-menthe.

- C'est bien ça Lucius. Prononça l'autre femme d'une voix extrêmement froide. Nous passerons une semaine là-bas et nous serons ravis que vous nous y accompagnés, Narcissa, Draco et toi.

- Il y a un léger problème. Intervint la maîtresse de maison. Un ami de Draco séjourne chez nous en ce moment…

- Ma chère Bella, trancha M. Malefoy, il se trouve que notre fils c'est mit en tête de transformer notre Manoir en Hôtel.

- Si c'est Blaise, il n'y a aucun souci. Répondit Bellatrix. Il fait presque parti de la famille pour nous. Depuis le temps que nous le voyons gambader ici…

- Si seulement ce n'était que Blaise. Rétorqua Lucius. Le nouveau résident s'appelle Henry.

- _Harry_. Rectifia sa femme. Et il est très charmant si vous voulez tout savoir. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Bellatrix et son époux.

- En fait, nous avons rien demandés à savoir. Précisa Bella d'un tout cassant. En tout cas, le thé était délicieux. Mais sincèrement je ne vois pas le problème de la nouvelle lubie de Draco. Vous n'avez qu'à l'inviter avec nous. Un voyage en Russie ça ne se refuse pas, surtout s'il est tout frais payé.

- N'imagine pas que je paierai pour un scélérat qui s'est invité chez moi. Maugréa Lucius Malefoy.

- Que _nous_ avons invités ! S'écria Narcissa en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Harry n'est aucunement une charge pour notre foyer ; au contraire.

- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu as toujours plus aimé les enfants des autres que le tien. Persifla son mari. Blaise ce n'était qu'un prétexte de jouer à la mère-poule parce que Draco à son âge n'aimait pas être câliné… Tu as besoin d'un fils de substitution qui soit toujours là pour toi parce que notre enfant s'absente trop à ton goût.

- Comment… Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Murmura Narcissa en pâlissant à vu d'oeil. Draco représente tout pour moi.

- Permets-moi d'en douter. Cracha Lucius Malefoy. J'entends plus parler de Blaise que de mon propre fils. A quoi joues-tu exactement Cissy ?

Leur joute verbale fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un petit garçon blond aux yeux d'un bleu azur. Il avait une apparence angélique alors que son prénom évoquait tout le contraire…

- Lucifer chéri. Roucoula Bellatrix en déposant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

- C'est _Grigri_… elle a dit que j'étais… affreux. Hoqueta l'enfant en se forçant à pleurer.

- Oh je vais la tuer celle-là. Rouspéta Bellatrix. Agrippine est infernale depuis qu'elle nous fait sa pseudo crise d'adolescence. A quinze ans j'étais plus raisonnable qu'elle ! Pas vrai Narcissa ? Je pouvais passer des heures enfermée dans ma chambre à lire des Thrillers ou à disséquer les grenouilles qui étaient dans notre jardin.

- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi les grenouilles sont une espèce en voix de disparition. Plaisanta son époux.

- Je t'en prie Rodolphus, ne joue pas à ça. Gronda sa femme.

- Maman, tu vas taper _Grigri_, hein ? Demanda Lucifer en se frottant les yeux avec son petit poing.

- Bien sûr mon ange. Répondit sa mère. Mais avant ça, dis-lui que si elle n'arrête pas Maman l'enfermera dans sa chambre jusqu'à sa majorité en ayant comme seule représentation masculine sur ses murs des photos de grand-père. Et elle sait que j'en suis capable, n'est-ce pas mon petit diablotin adoré ?

Lucifer eu un sourire ravi et s'en alla en courant.

- Décidément, je ne m'y ferai jamais à votre entente sadique entre ce môme et toi. Maugréa Lucius. Vous êtes le mal incarné tous les deux. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de lui donner des bonbons contre la télécommande de la télévision il m'a répliqué «On ne pactise pas avec le diable». S'amusa-t-il à colporter.

- Tu verrais les sornettes que Bella lui apprend ; c'est effrayant ! S'exclama Rodolphus en prenant un amuse-gueule dans le plateau d'argent. Il ne jure plus que par Staline le gamin. On a eu des problèmes avec l'école primaire à cause de ça…

- Oh je t'en prie, c'est pour sa culture personnelle. Argumenta la mère de Lucifer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si de nos jours les institutrices sont des pondeuses illettrées ayant pour modèle les prémices de la quatrième république. Regarde, on a élevé Légolas de cette manière et maintenant c'est un beau jeune homme…

- Un peu particulier. Coupa Rodolphus.

- Qui aime la lecture et la nature. Termina sa femme en haussant la voix.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps d'admettre que vos enfants sont tous des cas désespérés et désespérants. Conclut Lucius Malefoy en s'attirant les foudres de sa belle-sœur.

- Ils ont justes beaucoup de personnalité. Justifia Bellatrix. C'est vrai qu'à côté, Draco paraît bien lisse… Au fait, où est mon neveu adoré que je le tyrannise un peu ? Enfermé dans sa chambre en train de fumer en cachette ?

- Non il est sortit avec Blaise et Harry. Répondit sa mère. Ils ne reviendront que très tard.

- Quel dommage, Agrippine se faisait déjà une joie d'utiliser ton fils comme punching-ball humain. Susurra Bellatrix avec un air mauvais.

- C'est vrai que la nuit tombe à présent. Reprit Rodolphus. On devrait rentrer avant que Lucifer ne s'écroule de fatigue. Je te téléphonerai Lucius lorsque j'aurai réservé les billets d'avion. J'en prends un pour l'ami à Draco ?

Avant que le patriarche puisse répondre, sa femme le devança :

- On te contactera lorsque l'on en saura un peu plus, promis.

- Très bien. Déclara Rodolphus. Bella, appelle les enfants, on va y aller.

- C'est à ce moment précis que je regrette de ne pas les avoir élevés avec le son d'un sifflet. Maugréa-t-elle._ LEGOLAS, AGRIPPINE, LUCIFER ! AU PIED_. Hurla-t-elle. Ca va comme ça mon amour ? Rajouta Bellatrix à l'adresse de son époux d'un ton mielleux.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le faire d'une manière plus charmante. Prononça-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Ravi de vous avoir revu en tout cas.

- Plaisir partagé. Répondit Narcissa en entendant les trois enfants de sa sœur dévaler les escaliers.

Légolas, le plus grand, semblait perdu dans ses pensé, le regard vague. C'était un grand blond aux cheveux longs possédant un regard gris, similaire à ceux de Draco. Au contraire, sa sœur cadette avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice alors qu'elle pinçait les joues de son petit frère. Cette dernière ressemblait étrangement à sa mère avec sa chevelure brune légèrement ondulée qui descendait jusqu'en bas de son dos. Légolas s'avança vers sa tante et lui fit la bise tout en semblant être dans la Lune.

- Tu diras à Draco que je suis déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. Je lui transmettrai le message. Rassura Narcissa.

Les deux autres enfants firent la bise à leur oncle et à leur tante avant de disparaître dehors. Après un dernier signe de la main, Lucius Malefoy referma la porte et déclara :

- Enfin débarrassé de la famille Adams !

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

- Attends Astoria ! S'écria Draco en la suivant hors du bar.

A l'extérieur, la nuit était fraîche. Quelques fêtards gisaient sur le trottoir, proférant des paroles salaces. A travers les baies vitrées des bars, on pouvait voir des écrans de télévision scintillés dans la nuit ; tous braqué sur une chaîne où se déroulait un match de football particulièrement important. Paris brillait de milles feux dans la pénombre ; jouant entre les lumières des lampadaires et ceux du feu tricolore aux coins des rues. Comme la rumeur l'indiquait, Paris était une ville qui vivait même la nuit.

Au croisement d'une rue une jeune fille blonde, ses mèches luisant sous l'éclat des réverbères, courrait. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue qui ne pouvait que se focaliser sur les dernières images qu'elle venait de voir. Ce baiser. Un baiser que deux hommes avaient partagés et l'un d'entre eux était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

Draco.

Ce dernier la suivait dans les dédales de la capitale française, le souffle court. Soudain, arrivé à sa hauteur il l'a retint par le bras. Ses yeux anthracite se posèrent sur le visage noyé de larmes de la jeune fille qui hoquetait en silence. Le blond la regarda s'écrouler dans ses bras, ne répondant plus de son corps. Elle n'avait même plus la force de lui crier dessus ni même de le frapper. Elle pleurait ; c'est tout. Toute force semblait l'avoir définitivement abandonnée et c'est cela qui lui fit peur.

Il avait connu Astoria comme une femme forte ; pas autrement. Alors là voir ainsi, si fragile et démuni, les battements de son cœur se répercutant en écho contre son torse, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il l'avait blessé. Blessé au cœur et bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il mesura la sincérité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Un amour pur et sans limite. Un amour qui, malheureusement, c'était retourné contre elle.

Il essuya ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce, la laissant pleurer. Toutes les paroles censé l'apaiser étaient coincées dans sa gorge. A vrai dire, que pouvait-il faire pour la calmer ? Au fond, Draco espéra que seule sa présence suffirait ; qu'il n'aurait pas à donner d'explications. Or, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait suivit. Il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Astoria comptait pour lui. Elle n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Elle était _La_ fille, avec un « L » majuscule. Celle à qui il était capable de tout donner, en guise d'amitié.

Et la vérité lui frappa les yeux. Il s'était mentit en restant avec Astoria. Sa place n'avait jamais été à ses côtés. Doucement, Draco déposa son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Leur souffle se mélangeait au fil de leur respiration, sans rien se dire.

Cela dura longtemps.

Elle, ne bougeant pas et continuant de pleurer en silence ; Lui, passant ses mains sur ses joues pour sécher ses larmes.

- J'aurai voulu que cela n'arrive jamais. Finit par souffler Draco d'une voix rauque. Quand… quand j'étais petit je m'amusais à faire pleurer les filles en disant qu'elles étaient laides ou mal habillées. Ca me faisait rire mais ma mère disait que j'étais méchant de faire ça. Aujourd'hui, tu vois, je fais toujours pleurer les filles. Pourtant, ça ne m'amuse plus. Jamais je n'aurais souhaité te voir pleurer ; et encore moins si c'est moi la source de ta souffrance. Il faut que tu comprennes que je suis quelqu'un de foncièrement… méchant. Même quand j'essaie de faire tout bien, j'arrive à tout tourner en catastrophe. Et je fais du mal à mes proches, à toi, à ma mère, à Blaise, à Harry…

« Harry c'est le garçon avec qui j'étais tout à l'heure. C'est quelqu'un de bien ; quelqu'un… dont je suis tombé amoureux. Entre nous deux ça a été… magique. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. J'ai tout de suite ressentit pour lui quelque chose de fort, que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot là-dessus. Jusqu'au jour où je comprenne que c'était de l'amour. Tout simplement parce que comme toi, un jour, j'ai pleuré pour lui.

« C'était il y a environ vingt jours de cela, en Angleterre. On était partit avec ses amis dans un bar de Londres. Lui et moi nous nous étions disputés juste avant, dans l'après-midi. Alors d'un accord tacite nous ne nous étions pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée. Et durant cette même soirée, il fut agressé. Quand je l'ai vu par terre, tout froid, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai sentit quelque chose se déchirer en moi. Le simple fait de le perdre me tordait les entrailles. Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un sur le point de mourir Astoria ? Moi, oui. Et la personne à qui s'était arrivée, c'était celle que j'aimais. J'ai pleuré sans pouvoir me contrôler et j'ai compris la nature de mes sentiments. Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne me sentais pas capable d'aimer avec autant de fièvre…

« Pendant son rétablissement, j'ai fais comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui avouer qu'un amour sans précédent me brûlait les entrailles. Et surtout, je n'ai pas eu la hardiesse de me le dire à moi. Le plus grand menteur que la Terre n'est jamais porté. Alors je me suis muré dans le silence. J'ai cru à de nombreuses fois le perdre à tout jamais ; le perdre pour la mort, le perdre pour un autre, le perdre pour toujours.

« Tu m'entends ? Le Grand Draco Malefoy avoir peur de ses propres sentiments, ça sonne comme une blague quand on le dit à voix haute. Et pourtant, je vais te dire quelque chose ; je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne, pas même à Blaise. Je crois cette fois, que j'aime à en mourir. Pourtant, j'aurai voulu que cela soit toi. Toi que j'aime si fort et que je présente à mes parents comme _La_ personne de ma vie. Mais la vie m'a joué un drôle de tour Astoria. Elle n'a pas voulu que… que je m'en sorte si facilement. Alors aujourd'hui, à défaut de faire du mal à mon âme sœur, je nuis à ma plus grande amie. _Toi_.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te faire subir une chose pareille. Je n'avais pas le droit de mettre un terme à notre relation si brusquement pour… pour quelqu'un que je venais à peine de rencontrer. C'était injuste de ma part, je le sais. Je sais aussi que rien… rien ne pourra effacer les blessures que je t'ai infligé parce qu'elles sont indélébiles ; à jamais gravées dans ton cœur. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi pour tout…

Sa tirade s'était achevée en un murmure à peine audible. Et la situation semblait s'être inversée. Astoria ne pleurait plus, mais écoutait avec attention toute particulière, tandis que des perles salées étaient déversées par ses iris gris. Astoria s'approcha de son visage du sien et le contempla. A présent, c'était Draco, l'homme fort par excellence qui semblait démuni. Leurs nez se frôlèrent puis elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, délicatement telles les ailes d'un papillon.

- C'est pour le baiser que l'on aurait du échanger le jour de notre mariage. Chuchota-t-elle. Quand on s'est connu, je pensais vraiment que l'on finirait notre vie ensemble. Même si ce n'est pas le cas, sache qu'il y aura toujours une place pour toi ; juste là.

Elle déposa sa main sur son cœur et esquissa un sourire.

- Je t'aime Draco Malefoy. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je te pardonne. Et... et même si j'ai mal je te comprends. Ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas. Si tu aimes Harry autant que je t'aime toi alors, votre couple ne pourra qu'en ressortir plus fort. Crois-moi.

Pour la première fois de toute son existence, Draco se laissa pleurer sans retenu ni gêne. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute la tension, la peur mêlé à de la frustration qu'il avait ressentit. Sa carapace d'homme inébranlable se fissurait peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus devenir un léger voile qu'Astoria s'empressa d'ôter afin d'avoir une vision claire sur ce qu'il se produisait chez son ami. Elle lut dans ses orbes métalliques une grande détresse. Draco avait besoin d'aide plus que jamais. Astoria se remit à pleurer silencieusement en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Tu vas t'en sortir. Cet amour ne peut te détruire Draco, bien que tu penses le contraire. Je serai là pour te maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, cette fois comme toutes les autres fois. Je te connais, tu sais. Et ma dernière volonté serait de te voir te faire du mal à cause d'un amour ingérable pour toi. Tu mérite le bonheur alors laisse tes craintes s'envoler et ne plus jamais revenir. Fais-moi cette promesse et je partirai tranquille.

Sans faire de bruit, Draco déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs larmes se confondant alors. C'était un baiser d'adieu afin de mettre un terme à leur relation auparavant si enflammée. Il regarda Astoria attendre sa réponse avec espoir avant qu'il ne chuchote :

- Je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour… pour ne pas sombrer.

**A suivre**

* * *

**/!\ Prochain chapitre : **le **25 Décembre** pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à ma manière.

Chapitre émouvant avec le final Astoria & Draco. Je ne pouvais pas finir leur histoire sur une simple gifle car leur amour était trop profond. Donc ils se disent adieu comme il se doit et puis voilà... Chacun s'en va de son côté. L'échiquier se met en place. Blaise est plus que présent, Harry essaie de comprendre Draco et Draco lui est tourmenté. J'ai vaguement abordé le sujet du voyage en Russie qui va vraiment se faire. =p Et j'ai laissé énormément d'indices quant à la suite et fin de cette partie lors de ce chapitre. Il est vraiment le pilier de l'intrigue et il est aussi le centre de la Partie 2. En tout cas j'espère que cela vous a plut parce que je crois que c'est un des chapitres qui me touche le plus humainement parlant tout comme celui de Godric's Hollow & Le départ de Draco de la Partie 1. Donc à bientôt et profitez pleinement de vos moments de repos ! Bisous, **Dairy22**.

**Ps** : j'écris en ce moment un OS sur ce couple qui s'intiluera "_Moha ou Les Cris du Coeur_". Je viens de commencer et le temps que j'en sois satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris bah ça prendra du temps. Quand je posterai je vous avertirai ! **=D**

* * *

**NewS :** Site spécial _Papiers Froissés_ : Voir le lien sur mon profil. CLikez sur "Home Page" sinon voilà, **dairy22. skyrock .com**

**Je vous y attends ! **

**Nota. Bene :** Si quelqu'un se sent suffisament courageux ou fou pour _traduire cette fanfiction_ venez me le demander en Mp. Je serai plus que favorable ! ^^ Et oui ! Je ne fais pas parti de ces auteurs rabats-joie qui réclament l'exclusivité des droits etc... Je préfère partager ! =p


	22. Chapitre 22

**Posté le** : 24 Décembre 2009, **Noël** fête des Sorciers et Moldus confondus... * Je ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour poster * Et dire que dans la fanfiction ils sont en plein mois d'Août. **=p Et** comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais toute seule, _j'annonce officiellement_ que durant la nuit du 22 Décembre * encore ce chiffre porte-bonheur, lol *** j'ai finis la Partie 2** de Papiers Froissés**. J'avoue avoir eu la petite larme à l'oeil**... En tout cas,** BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

_Omnia vincit amor._ L'amour triomphe de tout

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**D**raco pensait à sa soirée de la veille, plus particulièrement à sa conversation avec Astoria. Les mots qu'ils avaient échangés lui trottaient dans la tête et semblaient s'y imprégner contre sa volonté. Il lui avait fait une promesse ; la promesse de ne pas sombrer. Draco se demandait comment il allait réussir. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela semblait surréaliste. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure peroxydée, fixant le plafond depuis son lit. Il pensait depuis de nombreuses heures à beaucoup de choses. D'abord à Astoria qui était une femme en or ; à Blaise, l'ami compréhensif et présent dont il avait rêvé ; à Harry, l'homme qui était à la fois son passé, son présent et son avenir…

Et maintenant qu'il y était, il avait peur d'affronter son futur qui semblait si hostile et chargé d'obstacles. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Harry était un chemin semé d'embuches. Or, il avait apprit une maxime en latin « Omnia Vincit Amor » qui signifiait l'amour triomphe de tout. Mais est-ce que cela était vrai dans tous les cas ?

En fait, il se rendait maintenant compte que l'amour seul ne suffisait pas pour que tout se finisse bien. Il fallait plus que ça ; beaucoup plus…

Draco était allongé sur son lit. Il lisait un manuel scolaire de chimie organique, encore dans ses pensés, lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Il ne se préoccupa guère de ce dernier, continuant de réviser pour son cours du lendemain avec le professeur Rogue. Au bout du deuxième appel, Draco grogna de mécontentement et se leva pour prendre le cellulaire qui trainait sur son bureau. Il vit s'afficher sur l'écran le prénom de Remus. Aussitôt, il décrocha.

- Allo Remus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Nymphadora ! Répondit ce dernier.

- Il… il lui ait arrivé quelque chose de grave ? S'enquit le blond.

- Euh oui enfin non… pas du tout. Elle vient d'accoucher ! Annonça l'autre.

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'il lui restait encore un mois avant ça.

- C'est un prématuré. Expliqua Remus. Il s'appelle Teddy et pèse deux kilos sept cent. Même s'il est né en avance, il est très remuant tout comme sa mère.

- Si je m'attendais à ça… Souffla finalement Draco en passant encore une fois sa main dans sa chevelure blonde platine. Enfin, je veux dire si vite... Je suis en quelque sorte l'oncle de cet enfant.

- Oui et même plus ! Je sais que Nymphadora m'en voudra de te dire ça au téléphone mais nous t'avons choisi comme parrain ou du moins, si tu accepte.

- Avec joie ! S'exclama-t-il. La famille peut d'ors et déjà rendre visite ?

- Oui. Nous sommes à l'hôpital à côté de la maison. Celui en face du cabinet d'avocats, tu vois où c'est ?

- Bien entendu, j'arrive dans une heure. Déclara Draco. Dis à Nymphadora que j'amène Harry avec moi. Je sais que ça lui tient à cœur de le rencontrer. Et puis Blaise voudra surement venir.

- D'accord, compte sur moi. A tout à l'heure.

- Et encore toutes mes sincères félicitations. Dit-il avant de décrocher.

Draco fourra son téléphone portable dans sa poche avec un sourire aux lèvres. La famille c'était agrandit. Il changea de T-shirt et prit une sacoche dans son armoire. Il y déposa son appareil photo numérique ainsi que son porte-feuille afin d'acheter un cadeau aux heureux parents. Sans oublier ses clefs ainsi que sa carte de transport, il sortit de sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans le couloir, il toqua contre la porte de la chambre d'amis. En entrant, il découvrit Blaise et Harry plaisanter tout en regardant un film en français sous titré en anglais sur l'ordinateur portable qu'il leur avait prêté. Cela lui faisait bizarre de les voir tous les deux, côte à côte et s'entendre aussi bien. Draco du se racler la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Harry tourna rapidement sa tête vers lui et fut désemparé par le sourire éclatant qui fendait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Nymphadora a eu son bébé. Dit-il en anglais.

- Ca par contre, je comprends ! S'exclama Blaise. Comment on dit félicitation en anglais déjà ? Congra…congratulation ?

- Je vois que tu as finis par retenir quelque chose. Charria Draco.

- Ouais c'est ça, fends-toi la poire tends que tu peux.

- Félicitation. Dit Harry.

- Merci. Répondit Draco. J'ai dis à Remus que j'irai les voir dans l'heure. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

- Je ne me sens pas très en forme aujourd'hui. Informa Blaise. Un autre jour peut-être.

- Et toi Harry ?

- Je veux bien venir avec toi. Dit-il en enfilant sa veste en jean.

- Excellent. Mais, ça ne te dérangeras pas de rester tout seul ici Blaise ?

- Oh, non ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je trouverai forcément quelque chose à faire…

- Bon et bien on reviendra au plus vite. A tout à l'heure.

Blaise hocha prestement de la tête et regarda les deux autres garçons sortir de la chambre. Draco et Harry dévalèrent les escaliers, croisant au passage Narcissa Malefoy qui cousait sous la véranda. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, le jeune couple s'aventurèrent dans l'avenue parisienne. Ils prirent la première station de métro et descendirent à Notre-Dame de Lorette. Le trajet avait été plutôt bref.

Harry sentit la main de Draco se glisser dans la sienne et ensemble ils cherchèrent un cadeau pour le nouveau-né. Ils entrèrent finalement dans une boutique aux tons pastels nommée « Le palais du bébé ». En effet, il y avait toute une série d'articles concernant les nourrissons ainsi que les enfants en bas âge. Draco se demandait s'il devait choisir une peluche, un biberon ou un vêtement. Nymphadora et Remus devaient déjà en avoir des tonnes !

Les vendeuses regardèrent les deux jeunes hommes en manifestant leur curiosité, voir même leur envie d'encaisser un chèque rondelet.

- Regarde ! S'écria Harry. Elles sont belles ces couvertures, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui vraiment. Elles ont toutes une lettre brodée en bas à droite ?

- Je crois bien. Répondit le brun en vérifiant. Comment s'appelle ton neveu ?

- Teddy. Informa-t-il. Il y a une avec un 'T' ?

- Ouais, elle est couleur verte pomme.

- On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

- Mais ça coûte bonbon. Précisa Harry en regardant l'étiquette.

- Ca n'est pas un problème. Indiqua Draco en sortant de son portefeuille une carte bleue.

Ils filèrent à la caisse et demandèrent à envelopper la couverture dans du papier cadeau. Une fois ceci fait, ils marchèrent un bon quart d'heure avant de trouver l'hôpital en question. Il occupait une place importante sur l'avenue et était le théâtre du balai d'ambulances. Les deux garçons entrèrent à l'intérieur après être passé devant un groupe d'infirmiers prenant leur pause syndical en plaisantant à propos de choses et d'autres. Cette scène rappela à Draco les allés et venus qu'il avait accomplit dans l'hôpital de Londres durant la convalescence d'Harry. Cela semblait remonter à si loin !

Les portes coulissantes les laissèrent passés instantanément. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil demandant où se trouvait la chambre de Nymphadora Tonks Lupin qui devait se trouvé en maternité. Très vite, on leur désigna la chambre 267 du second étage. Draco, suivit de peu par Harry, entrèrent dans le premier ascenseur. Le blond semblait surexcité et à la fois anxieux. L'écrivain en herbe lui adressa un sourire encourageant et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu crois qu'il sera blond ?

Sans préambule, Draco éclata de rire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout ces derniers temps, de se laisser aller ainsi. Cela semblait surréaliste. Et comme la première fois à Little Whinging où Harry l'avait vu faire, cela lui provoqua un sentiment de bien-être absolu. Draco était beau plus qu'à l'ordinaire quand il riait. C'était un son doux à entendre et à la fois emplit d'allégresse. Harry avait envie d'en entendre plus ; que cela ne s'arrête jamais ; de le voir heureux pour toujours – ou plutôt, à jamais.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il sera blond. Finit par dire Draco. Ma cousine est brune d'origine comme sa mère et son conjoint a les cheveux châtains. Vu les probabilités, il y a très peu de chance que mon cher neveu hérite des cheveux blonds typique des Malefoy ainsi que de leur connerie légendaire, désolé de te décevoir.

- Cela me rassure. Je me sentais plus cerné de blonds chez toi que dans un pays scandinave. Répliqua le brun.

- Ca t'inquiète autant que ça la prolifération des blonds ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir. Déclara l'écrivain en herbe en dissimulant un sourire tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Le jeune couple s'engouffra dans le second étage, suintant la bonne humeur. Draco passa une main dans le dos de son partenaire en ajoutant :

- C'est dommage que les blonds t'effraient tant que ça. Surtout que j'ai réussis à convaincre mon père de t'emmener en Russie avec nous ce matin. Oh, bien évidemment ma mère m'a aidé. Mais je dois avouer être plutôt fier de moi.

- Tu es sérieux ? S'emporta Harry avec un sourire immense peint sur le visage. La Russie ? Pour combien de temps ?

- A ce que je vois, ça t'intéresse. Dit Draco en cherchant des yeux la chambre 267. Et bien ce ne sera qu'un séjour d'une semaine à Moscou où se trouve la résidence secondaire de mes parents. Ils sont tous deux des moscovites. Là-bas, c'est… splendide ; un véritable palais recouvert de glace. Mais, à cette période de l'année, il doit faire environ dix à quinze degrés sans prétention. En bref, l'été pour eux.

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec des yeux plein d'étoiles en s'arrêtant. Harry l'écoutait en buvant chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Ce voyage en Russie, il en rêvait déjà rien qu'en l'écoutant en parler.

- Dis-moi en plus sur la Russie. Comment c'est ?

- Oh et bien c'est grand… très grand. Il y a des déserts humain recouvert de poussière rougeâtre à perte de vue comme au Nevada ; Des plaines recouvertes d'herbes tendres comme en Irlande ; Des puits de pétroles comme en Arabie ; des Eglises Orthodoxes majestueuses comme à Istanbul, l'ancienne Constantinople. Il y a également ces fleuves irrigant le territoire et ces terres abruptes bordées de mers comme le nord de la France ; ces bateaux gigantesques qui se dirige vers la Chine. Cette cuisine aussi épicée et variée que celle d'Orient ; et cette culture aussi ancrée que celle se trouvant en Afrique. C'est ça la Russie. Un mélange de plein de choses. Mais tu ne la découvriras mieux de tes propres yeux.

- J'aimerai tant. Prononça Harry avec regret.

- Comment ça, tu « aimerais » ? Releva Draco en arquant un sourcil.

- Je ne possède pas une somme suffisante pour me payer un billet d'avion et tout ce qui va avec…

- Ne te pose pas de questions. Trancha Draco. En Russie, l'hospitalité c'est notre credo. Et aussi dur que soit mon père, ça il ne peut pas l'oublier ni même refuser de te payer ton voyage, par principe. Il aurait bien trop honte qu'un jour on lui dise qu'il soit un mauvais hôte.

- J'imagine que cela a été ton argument principal pour ta négociation ? Supposa Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- J'ai du jouer des pieds et des mains pour qu'il accepte alors je t'en prie Harry, ne pose pas de question accepte juste cette proposition. Souffla Draco, un sourire espiègle ornant ses lèvres.

- Très bien, dans ce cas allons ensemble en Russie. Murmura le brun en souriant largement.

- En attendant, nous avons une visite de courtoisie à effectuer. Reprit Draco en pointant du doigt la porte numéro 267.

- Tu as raison. Souffla-t-il.

Draco toqua contre le battant de la porte et entendit un 'oui' étouffé lui indiqué qu'il pouvait entrer à l'intérieur. La chambre était aspergée par des rayons de Soleil. Sur un lit d'hôpital, Nymphadora Tonks tenait son bébé dans ses bras, son conjoint non loin d'elle. Le poupon gigotait faiblement ce qui provoquait chez eux des sourires ravis. Les gazouillis à répétition leur arrachaient une moue attendrie. Remus leva son regard vers les deux adolescents et les intima d'entrer.

- Tu as ramené Harry avec toi ? Dit-il.

- Comme prévu. Répondit Draco. Mais Blaise ne se sentait pas trop bien... Enfin bref, Harry voici ma cousine et son compagnon, Remus ainsi que leur petit Teddy. Ajouta-t-il en anglais.

Tous se serrèrent la main dans une atmosphère chaleureuse. Draco était ravis que les choses se passent à merveille. Il laissait les évènements se faire par eux-mêmes. Soudain, Remus prit la parole en anglais :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu ne parlais pas français Harry ?

- Il est vrai. Je viens juste d'arriver d'Angleterre. C'est un peu dur de s'adapter. Mais j'ai appris certains mots avec Blaise, le meilleur ami de Draco…

Le blond arqua un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

- Je connais 'Boneujoure, caument sa va.' ; 'il fait beau aujoudui' ; 'connard' aussi. Blaise m'a promit qu'on disait souvent ça en France entre amis. Enuméra Harry avec un fort accent British.

- J'aurai quelque compte à régler avec Blaise. Maugréa Draco alors qu'il dissimulait un sourire en coin. Il a toujours eu des méthodes éducatives un peu douteuses.

- En parlant de ça Harry, je suis professeur de français pour immigrés et ressortissants. Expliqua Remus Lupin. Si tu veux un jour venir à quoi ça ressemble ; ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider, vraiment.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Déclara Remus.

Le brun lui sourit. Nymphadora semblait être heureuse de rencontrer enfin le garçon qui avait changé si profondément son cousin. Elle tendit le poupon à Draco qui eu un mouvement de recul, le teint blême.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant voyons. Déclara la jeune mère. Il faudra bien que tu le prennes dans tes bras un de ces jours.

- Je ne préfère pas tu sais. Maugréa le blond. Je risque de lui faire mal. Tu as vu comme il est ridiculement petit. Je pourrai le casser en deux…

Brusquement, Harry se rappela d'une chose : la lettre de sa mère. Il avait l'impression que Draco venait de prononcer mot pour mot ce qu'avait écrit Lily Potter. « Ton père te trouvait minuscule […] James n'osait pas te toucher tant il te trouvait fragile. » Une boule se forma au niveau de son estomac et remonta le long de sa gorge. Remus et Nymphadora doivent ressentir exactement la même chose que ses parents le jour de sa naissance. Comblés. Draco eu un bref mouvement de retrait, comme dépassé par les événements. Nymphadora du l'apercevoir car elle fronça des sourcils.

- Allez Draco, ne fais pas ta poule mouillée : ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Renchérit Remus avec un air taquin peint sur son visage. Il ne va pas te mordre, enfin... il n'a pas encore de dents.

- C'est censé me rassurer ? Grogna Draco en jetant un regard dédaigneux au nourrisson qui nageait dans sa tenue violet pastel. Il ressemble à un pruneau avec tous ces plis sur la figure. Ce n'est pas net, moi je vous le dit…

- Draco ! Tempêta sa cousine. Il est innocent.

- Ouais, bah tu me diras ça quand il te ramènera sa première petite amie. Grommela-t-il. Teddy c'est un prénom de star en plus. C'est sûr qu'il aura du succès au près des nanas.

Nymphadora roula des yeux tandis que son conjoint eu un petit rire amusé :

- En attendant, reprit Remus, il serait temps que vous faites connaissance tous les deux.

- Oh, euh, non je crois que je vais le connaître… à distance. Je suis très bien ici. Riposta Draco en reculant d'un ou deux pas vers la porte.

Nymphadora se renfrogna et murmura à l'adresse de son enfant :

- Tu as vu Teddy comment il est vilain tonton Draco ? Même pas capable de te dire bonjour. Une vraie chochotte…

- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas ! S'exclama le blond en ayant un air désapprobateur.

- Et bien vient me contredire devant ton neveu si tu es chiche. Provoqua la belle Tonks.

D'un pas conquérant Draco se posta juste devant sa cousine et prit Teddy dans ses bras, contrôlant ses mains tremblantes. En vérité, il n'avait pas peur de l'enfant ; mais peur de l'émotion qui risquerait de le submerger s'il le prenait dans ses bras. Une nouvelle chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Dans ses bras, le bébé semblait ridiculement petit et tellement léger que Draco en fut déconcerté. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait un nourrisson dans ses bras. Il y avait bien eu Lucifer mais sa mère, Bellatrix, le couvait tellement que jusqu'à ces un an personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait le droit de le toucher. Et voilà le résultat ! Un enfant pourri gâté. Mais avec Teddy, cela semblait être totalement différent. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il l'avait dans ses bras et Draco se sentait investit d'une mission. Celle de le protéger quoi qu'il advienne.

- Il…Il a au moins quelque chose de moi. Murmura-t-il. Un rictus digne de son oncle. Plaisanta Draco en déposant son index sur la joue de Teddy.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Draco et Harry étaient partit rendre visite à Nymphadora à l'hôpital depuis plus d'une heure. Blaise se sentait désespérément seul dans ce Manoir vide. Il arpentait le premier étage en pensant à quelqu'un à particulier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le diable au corps tant ses pensés s'orientaient vers le même être ; ces mêmes courbes de femme, ces mêmes cheveux…

Il décida alors de descendre à l'étage inférieur sachant d'ors et déjà où la trouvée. Il avait entendu M. Malefoy partir dans la matinée pour ne revenir que le lendemain. Et avec les deux autres garçons absents, cela lui donnait la voie libre. Assez de temps pour tout lui dire, sans aucun détour. Il la trouva au dehors, sous la véranda, sur une sorte de métier à tisser. Il se souvenait de cet objet ; petit avec Draco ils passaient des heures à la regarder faire avec des yeux admiratifs tout en posant des questions sans arrêt. Elle l'avait vu grandir. Lui le petit garçon joyeux devenu un beau jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Elle aurait pu être sa mère à lui qui aurait voulu qu'ils entretiennent une relation beaucoup moins placite. Si tout cela serait autrement… Il l'aurait aimé sans retenu.

Il resta sur le seuil de la porte, à l'observer coudre de ses mains habiles. Il voyait le même spectacle depuis des années et ne pouvait s'en lasser. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'intéresser aux femmes de son âge ? Qu'était-ce donc son problème ? Pourquoi lui fallait-il obligeamment celle d'un autre ? La mère d'un autre…

- Blaise ? Tu peux entrer.

Ce dernier sursauta dès qu'elle l'interpella. Elle avait une manière si douce de prononcer son nom ; si particulière. Il arrêta de vagabonder dans ses pensés et s'installa en face d'elle, sur un fauteuil en osier. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son ouvrage. Il paniqua légèrement en se demandant comment attirer son attention.

- Madame, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Dit-il finalement.

- A quel sujet ?

- De l'amour Madame. Répondit Blaise. Je voulais… vous parler d'amour.

Narcissa s'illumina d'un sourire et déposa son aiguille sur l'étoffe qu'elle enjolivait. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Blaise, se décollant peu à peu de son siège.

- Tu es amoureux ?

- Oui. Mais je ne pense pas du tout que cela soit réciproque. Précisa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? S'ulcéra Narcissa. Un si beau garçon que toi doit forcément avoir du succès au près de la gente féminine.

- Vous me trouvez beau Madame ?

Stupéfaite, la mère de famille se tut ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Parce que moi… Hésita Blaise. Je vous trouve belle, vraiment belle.

- Si c'est Draco qui t'envoie pour me flatter ce n'est pas la peine. Je lui ai déjà dis non pour l'argent de poche.

- Draco est absent. Et je sais que vous le savez. Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui sinon je ne serai pas venu vous voir en ce jour si particulier.

- Et en quoi est-il particulier ? Demanda cette dernière.

- C'est la première fois depuis des années que nous nous retrouvons seuls ici. Et je… je voulais en profiter pour vous parler…

- D'amour, coupa Narcissa, je sais Blaise.

- Non, je voulais vous parler d'un amour bien spécial. De l'amour que j'éprouve pour vous.

Sans faire exprès, Narcissa se piqua avec le bout de son aiguille par mégarde. Blaise ne pouvait détourner son regard. Il n'avait pas peur de sa réponse : il s'y était déjà préparer ; à ce sage refus de sa part. Cependant, elle ne le repoussa pas. Narcissa se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle gravit les quelques marches, l'air toujours hébété et se rendit jusque dans sa chambre. Blaise ne prit pas la peine de la suivre, sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'isolement. Arrivée au pallier elle lança :

- Tout amour n'est pas bon à prendre Blaise.

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà voilà... Chapitre 22 * qui est soit disant en passant mon chiffre fétiche * Un chapitre bien rempli car on y apprend la naissance du petit Teddy et la visite à l'hôpital je la trouve en tout point charmante surtout avec le passage où Draco ne veut pas toucher le bébé. Et puis Harry a enfin pu rencontrer Nymphadora & Remus. Ils se reverront bientôt mais pas maintenant car il y aura un voyage en Russie donc voilà.. Je n'en ai pas pour autant oublié Ron & Hermione. Quelques coups de fil arriveront histoire de prendre des nouvelles sur ce qu'il se passe à Little Whinging ! Sinon pour Blaise et bien j'ai déposé les bases sur sa romance - quoique un peu inattendu - avec Narcissa. Je sais que beaucoup seront sceptique mais j'avais envie de mettre en place ce couple, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Ceux qui seront déçus quant à ce couple et bien sachez que c'est un amour impossible donc.. Voilà quoi x)' Pour ceux qui aime ce personnage, je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais bientôt nous ne le reverrons plus car Draco & Harry partent en Russie et Blaise part en croisière dans les Caraïbes * C'était décidé depuis la Partie 1 ! * Mais il sera là dans la Partie 3. Enfin bref, je vais passer au folklore : **JOYEUX NOËL !** J'espère que vous aurez tous pleins de cadeaux etc... Moi j'ai eu une imprimante nouvelle génération * ça me tenait à coeur *, une nouvelle souri recouverte de faux diamants, des bijoux et un dvd. Et puis voilà... Je vous embrasse sur les deux joues et Harry et Draco vous transmettent leur amitié =D** Dairy22 ou l'Elixir d'Euphorie.**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE LE 31 DECEMBRE ! **

**Ps :** J'ai déjà écris le premier chapitre de la Partie 3 * Les vacances ça sert à ça, non ? * ^^

_N'oubliez pas de laisser un ptit cadeau pour l'auteuz : Une review !_


	23. Chapitre 23

**Posté le** : 29 Décembre 2009 & reposté le 1er Janvier * MAUVAISE MANIP' DE MA PART * / _J'adore ce chapitre_ alors je suis toute contente de le poster. Je le dédicace à **Angie** qui m'encourage à écrire chaque jour. Au fait, **BONNE ANNEE** - quoi que je suis en avance ^^. J'avais trop envie de publier aujourd'hui donc bon...

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

_Fragrans femin__æ._ Odeur de femme

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« Connaissez-vous l'inconnu ? Comment le pourriez-vous car, comme le terme l'indique, il s'agit de quelque chose que vous n'avez pas encore découvert ? Alors de quelle manière définir l'inconnu ? Est-ce proche ou éloigné de nous ? L'inconnu est-il faste ou néfaste ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Parfois, la vérité flotte dans l'air tel un parfum subtil. On la sent nager autour de nous sans qu'on puisse la voir ou la toucher. Et c'est ça l'inconnu. Ne pas pouvoir approcher cette vérité tant convoitée ; un savant mélange de frustration et d'excitation. Mais qu'arrive-t-il au voyageur, qui après une longue route, arrive à bon port ? Est-il heureux d'être arrivé dans l'inconnu ? Se peut-il que ce dernier soit déçu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cherchons-nous à percer à jour l'inconnu ? Pourquoi l'homme est-il si curieux par nature ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses… »

- Encore en train de griffonner dans ce cahier ? S'étonna faussement Draco en tirant une chaise dans la chambre d'ami. Je vais finir par croire que tu l'aimes plus que moi.

Harry esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il mettait un point final à son petit texte concernant l'inconnu. Pendant ce temps, le blond se tordit le cou afin de lire de travers. Ses yeux se plissaient par moment alors qu'il fronçait le nez.

- Tu as une écriture pitoyable. Constata-t-il.

- Excuse-moi si je ne sais pas faire mes déliés comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte. Répliqua l'écrivain en herbe tout en rebouchant son stylo-plume.

- Ca me fait penser à l'écriture cunéiforme tu sais... Ajouta Draco, toujours sur sa lancée. Avec tes petits machins carré.

- Ce sont des 'O' ! Précisa Harry en fermant son cahier.

- Depuis quand les 'O' sont carré ? Interrogea l'autre. Après c'est moi qu'on traite de bizarre… Allez Harry, fait pas ta mijaurée… Je te chambre, c'est tout. Tu fais la tête ? Non parce que si c'est ça je te préviens tout de suite : je n'ai pas changé mes orientations sexuelles pour me retrouver avec une espèce de fille.

- C'est rassurant. Grommela le brun en rangeant son cahier dans l'armoire.

- Attends. S'écria Draco. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est important…

- Plus important que de me taquiner sur mes manières efféminées et ma façon de faire mes 'O' ? Supposa Harry en arquant un sourcil. Ca m'étonnerait.

- Approche. Dit doucement Draco. Je… j'ai toujours été maladroit pour trouver une amorce aux conversations. En te faisant des remarques quelques peu désagréables c'était ma manière de te montrer que je m'intéressais à ce que tu faisais. Oui, pas la peine de faire cette tête : je sais, je suis étrange. Mais tout le monde l'est à sa manière, non ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'est la normalité ?

Harry, quoi qu'un peu désemparé, haussa des épaules et incita Draco à poursuivre.

- Alors voilà, reprit le jeune parisien, tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai parlé du mythe de Psyché et Cupidon et du fait que l'amour ne peut exister sans la confiance ? Et bien je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Jusque là je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire. Pendant… pendant ta convalescence après ton agression, j'ai lu ton bouquin. Attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de t'énerver, me frapper, me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. J'ai une bonne raison pour cela. Sans ce cahier Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne serai pas tombé amoureux de toi.

« Cela peut te paraître absurde mais, en lisant ce livre, ces quelques pages, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Le vrai Harry. Le côté plus profond et plus pur de ta personnalité. Et sur le coup j'ai été véritablement bouleversé. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que cela pouvait signifier. Pourtant ce jour là Harry, je suis tombé sous le charme de ton intériorité. Je t'ai aimé pour ton essence même.

« Puis j'ai eu une idée. Aussi saugrenue soit-elle, écoutes-là jusqu'au bout. Tu as déjà pensé à te faire publier ? Ne te braque pas. Je sais que ces quelques mots griffonnés dans ton cahier ont une certaine importance pour toi. Mais cela pourrait être merveilleux si tu partageais ça avec des gens qui, peut-être, tomberont également amoureux de tes écrits. Tu as du talent Harry. Ne le gaspille pas en le gardant pour toi. »

L'écrivain en herbe semblait abasourdit par les révélations qu'on venait de lui faire. Lui, publier ? Cela semblait être tellement inaccessible. Et puis, à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé à faire une chose pareille ; ou du moins sérieusement. Il avait toujours écrit pour évacuer, oublier. Ce livre lui avait permit de servir d'exutoire comme bien d'autres les années précédentes. C'était en quelque sorte une thérapie. Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, Draco ajouta :

- Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'as jamais fais rêver de voir ton nom sur un livre ? Harry Potter... Dit-il pensivement. Ca sonne très bien je trouve. On devine déjà le grand personnage qui peut se cacher derrière ce patronyme.

- Il ne faut surtout pas oublier quelqu'un dans le cas d'une hypothétique publication. Souffla le brun tandis que son alter ego fronçait des sourcils. Draco Malefoy. Précisa-t-il. Harry ne serait pas allé bien loin sans lui.

Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Si tu savais comme il a hâte de voir toutes ces idées couchées sur le papier. Murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. J'ai déjà quelques contacts qui seraient ravis de te rencontrer. Reprit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Essaie d'organiser ton bouquin avant ton premier rendez-vous ; le mettre au propre et toutes les formalités qui vont avec. Tu peux utiliser mon ordinateur. Toutes mes affaires sont tiennes.

- Ce n'est pas un proverbe russe ça ? Interrogea Harry.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien ; il y a tellement d'ethnies différentes. Mais se dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu embrasses vachement bien pour quelqu'un ne venant pas de là-bas. Dit-il avec une once de malice.

- Merde, c'est vrai que vous vous embrassez sur la bouche là-bas.

- Ca arrive. Prononça Draco d'une voix songeuse. Ne t'en fais pas : je t'apprendrai tout ce qu'il faut savoir… Ajouta-t-il en faisant un léger sous entendu.

- Dernière chose Draco… Je ne suis pas sûr que mes écrits plaisent à d'autres personnes. Ca à l'air bien beau présenté comme ça mais il s'agit juste d'un amas de papiers froissés.

- Et bien tu as déjà un titre ! Répliqua l'autre. Allez, au travail Cendrillon.

- Au fait, le premier jour ton père m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'appeler _'Blancheu-Naige'_. Ca veut dire quoi ?

Draco se raidit et le regarda, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Il a osé ?

Soudain, le blond fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable, devenant tout rouge, se retenant sur le bureau de la chambre d'ami. Ses épaules tressautaient sous le poids de l'hilarité tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Draco fit rapidement la traduction entre deux hoquets puis termina sa phrase par :

- Mon père est un bel enfoiré. Il se paie gentiment ta tête ; ou du moins à sa manière. Formula le blond. Bon, je te laisse quelques instants je dois aller dire au revoir à Blaise. Ca me fait tout bizarre qu'il s'en aille déjà. C'est le premier été où nous passons aussi peu de temps l'un sans l'autre. C'est un peu mon frère alors tu vois… la séparation a toujours été difficile. Je voudrai t'épargner les cris et les larmes. Plaisanta-il.

- Fais donc. Renchérit Harry. Je lui ai déjà dit au revoir quand il a vidé sa partie de l'armoire. Et pas de baiser à la russe !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Dit Draco d'un ton enjoué en tirant la porte derrière lui.

Il longea le couloir du second étage et descendit les escaliers avec précipitation. Blaise se regardait dans le miroir en ajustant son T-shirt. Draco fronça des sourcils en se disant que cela était bien la première fois que ce dernier se préoccupait de son apparence. En le voyant arrivé par le biais de la psyché, le jeune métis se retourna et adressa un sourire franc à son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes hommes eurent une brève accolade typique masculine.

- Mon frère…

- Mon calvaire. Termina religieusement Blaise avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi, hein ? Te laisser la baraque vide pour que toi et Potty batifoliez. Dit-il en baissant sa voix d'une octave. Tu sais que tu peux t'estimer chanceux que je ne sois pas collant ?

- C'est sûr. Approuva Draco. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire sans toi. On s'est à peine croisé durant ces vacances. C'est dommage. J'aurais voulu te coller au cul jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

- Vraiment un Malefoy toi. Taquina Blaise en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ta frimousse va me manquer sur les chemins tortueux de la guerre…

- Je crois que le film d'hier soir t'est monté à la tête, vieux. Fit remarquer le blond en essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux désormais en bataille.

- Peut-être bien que oui. Souffla Blaise en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte du salon. J'ai toujours été influençable ; mais ça, tu le sais déjà... Tu vas me manquer sale con. Finit-il par avouer.

- A moi encore moins. Charria l'autre.

- Tu es impayable Draco. Murmura son meilleur ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma génitrice m'attend chez moi de pied ferme pour notre départ en croisière dans les Caraïbes.

- Tu vas encore te taper tout l'équipage ? Supposa-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas dans cet état d'esprit. Répondit simplement Blaise. Bon, cette fois j'y vais. Il commence à ce faire tard et je n'ai pas envie de croiser tous les clodos de Paris. A plus.

- Ciao.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire chaleureux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Brusquement, Narcissa Malefoy surgit d'une pièce contiguë avec le Hall. Blaise sembla surprit mais se rattrapa à la dernière minute pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

- Ah Blaise tu es encore là. Ca tombe bien : ta mère vient juste de m'appeler.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit Draco. Je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner...

- Elle voudrait que je te transmette quelques bricoles ; que tu fasses la commission.

- Pas de problème. Enonça formellement Blaise en suivant Narcissa dans le petit salon.

Cette dernière s'arrêta un moment avant de prononcer à l'adresse de Draco :

- Au fait mon chéri, tu serais gentil de donner les affaires propres d'Harry qui sont dans la buanderie. J'ai pris la liberté de les faire laver pour le voyage en Russie.

Perplexe, Draco arqua un sourcil. Cependant, il obtempéra et se dirigea vers la buanderie en lançant un dernier regard derrière lui…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Au même moment, quelques étages plus haut, le téléphone portable d'Harry se mit à sonner. Le brun sursauta par le bruit infernal provoqué par sa sonnerie et décrocha tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée :

- Je désespérais de ne pas t'entendre Ron. Commenta allègrement l'écrivain en herbe alors qu'il mettait en veille l'ordinateur portable de Draco. Comment tu vas ?

- Super, la forme quoi. Répondit le rouquin à l'autre bout du fil. Et toi ?

- Bien. Dis-moi, quoi de beau sous le Soleil de Little Whinging ? Demanda Harry.

- Hermione est partie faire les premières démarches pour son école de médecine et elle me bassine déjà avec la rentrée en plein mois d'Août. Malheureusement ma peine n'est pas divisée par deux depuis ton départ… Bill a rencontré une fille sur Internet qui s'appelle Fleur habitant justement en France. Il en est complètement gaga. Si tu l'entendais parler de Fleur par-ci, Fleur par-là. On se croirait dans une prairie ! Bref, Fred et George ont commencé à mettre sur le marché leur merde en sachet qu'ils nomment Farces et Attrapes. Charlie est revenu de Roumanie pour rendre sa thèse sur les migrations d'ours et prévoit de partir bientôt en expédition dans les îles du Pacifique. Et Ginny, bah… Ginny est tombée enceinte.

Aussitôt, Harry s'étrangla.

- Enceinte ? Répéta-t-il incrédule. De Cédric ?

- Oh et bien on l'a bien cru au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous avoue avoir eu une aventure avec Seamus Finnigan. Ce traître… c'est bien la dernière fois que je l'invite chez moi. Grommela Ronald. C'est le jour de ton dix-huitième anniversaire que ça c'est fait. Dans la cabane à outils, non mais tu te rends compte ?

- Ginny vous a raconté tout ça ? S'étonna l'écrivain en herbe.

- Bien sûr que non, elle aurait été trop gênée. En fait, avec Fred on est partis menacé ce bon vieux Seamus. C'est fou ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour un joint… Ajouta pensivement Ron. En tout cas ça a été efficace, on a eu tous les renseignements nécessaires.

- Et… et elle compte avortée ?

- Maman veut que ça se passe comme ça. Mais Ginny passe ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer. L'ambiance à la maison est sinistre. Ca ne ressemble en rien à la vieille masure des Weasley. Hermione et moi on préfère de loin utiliser sa maison comme quartier général. D'ailleurs, quand tu reviendras à Londres il faut qu'on t'emmène dans une boîte de nuit sympa qui s'appelle L'Ordre du Phénix. Là-bas Hermione et moi on s'est embrassé…

- Encore ! S'écria Harry. Mais vous jouez à quoi au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. En même temps, on était à demi-bourrés tu sais. Ce n'était pas un baiser de référence…

- Tu l'aimes ? Questionna le brun.

- Je ne saurais pas trop te dire. Elle… elle me plaît, ça s'est sûr. Mais de là à l'aimer je l'ignore. On a toujours été tellement proche que je me demande ce que cela pourrait être d'avoir une relation autre qu'amical avec elle. Il m'a bien fallut des années avant que je me rende compte qu'Hermione était une fille plus que potable. Alors il me faudra au moins dix ans encore pour que je m'aperçoive que j'en suis amoureux…

- Tu l'as dis ! Coupa Harry. Tu es amoureux, ça y est. Diagnostiqua le jeune homme.

De l'autre côté du combiné, il pu entendre un soupire résigné.

-Tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais ça ? Grogna Ron visiblement irrité. Je te tiens aux secrets défenses jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Pas de problème Colonel Flanders. Dit l'éphèbe d'une voix enjouée.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as regardé ce navet militaire ? C'est de la daube ce truc. Comment tu as pu te taper ça ?

- C'est Blaise, le meilleur ami de Draco, il est fou des films de guerre.

- En parlant de Draco, comment il va lui ? Je l'aurai presque oublié s'il ne t'avait pas kidnappé jusqu'en Outre-Manche.

- Il va bien. Enfin, nous allons bien depuis que nous formons un tout. J'ai l'impression que tout est trop beau pour être vrai Ron. La France, Paris, lui, nous deux… Je suis sur un petit nuage comme on dit couramment. Il est vraiment avenant avec moi et se soucie beaucoup de ce que je peux ressentir, faire et autre. Il m'a présenté en tant que petit-ami à sa cousine et son mari et il va prendre le risque de le dire à ses parents. Je ne sais pas quand mais je serai là pour l'épauler.

- Et bien tout roule pour vous on dirait.

- Oui, on dirait. Souleva Harry. Le problème, c'est que j'ai le pressentiment d'être le seul heureux ; ou du moins, le seul épanoui. Draco semble anxieux et mal à l'aise constamment. Déjà, il mange peu et reste des heures enfermé dans sa chambre sans donner signe de vie. Il à l'air de réfléchir énormément.

- Essaie de voir ce qui le perturbe. Proposa Ron. Peut-être que c'est important, qui sait ?

- Ouais, mais, il n'a pas l'air disposé à parler de ça. En fait, contrairement au Draco Malefoy que j'ai connu à Little Whinging il ne parle plus de lui. Mais de nous. Nous deux comme si on était indivisible l'un de l'autre. Les seules conversations longues qu'on a eut portaient sur notre couple, nos projets, le futur qu'on envisageait ensemble. Il a changé… Parfois, je ne le reconnais plus dans sa manière d'agir. Il peut se montrer adorable comme distant ou mystérieux. Je ne sais pas trop sur quel pied danser et ça me perturbe. J'ai peur qu'il me cache quelque chose d'énorme. Je m'en veux déjà assez trop de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Ca m'a l'air sérieux pour qu'il change brutalement d'attitude. Garde un œil sur lui Harry. Je dois te laisser, mon père tente de me faire comprendre que la facture de téléphone ce n'est pas pour les chiens. Allez, à la prochaine.

- Très bien, à la prochaine. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part. Conclut Harry avant de raccrocher.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Draco entra avec dans les bras une corbeille de linge propre…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

- Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Articula Blaise en regardant la nuit qui tombait par la fenêtre du salon encore ouverte.

Il se leva du canapé en laissant une Narcissa totalement désemparée. Le regard de Blaise balaya la pièce et tomba sur quelques cadres comportant des photographies de lui et Draco étant petits.

- Merci pour tout. Ajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner. Même si j'imagine que la buanderie était juste un prétexte pour qu'on puisse se dire au revoir convenablement. Je crois que… que vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir ce que je cherche.

Il marcha vers l'entrée lorsque la voix de la mère de famille retentit. Elle s'était levée, les cheveux ondulant légèrement au gré de la brise estivale.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en aille. Déclara-t-elle la voix légèrement étranglée. Reste encore. S'il te plaît Blaise.

Sur le pas de la porte, Blaise fit volte-face et fixa Narcissa de ses yeux couleur onyx comme si s'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il la voyait. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom sans qu'il puisse y déceler une note maternelle. Cette fois, elle le regardait comme un homme. Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant.

Une lueur étrange scintillait dans les yeux bleus azur de cette dernière et sans que Blaise ne s'en aperçoive, ses jambes effacèrent la distance qui les séparait. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre et se contemplèrent sans s'échanger un seul mot comme si une seule parole briserait ce lien éphémère qui se créaient entre eux. Telle une bulle ou un papillon, tout deux provisoires mais tellement beaux lorsque l'on pose nos yeux sur eux.

Les quelques centimètres restant s'estompèrent bien rapidement. Elle portait un parfum fruité et léger qui nous faisait respirer la fraîcheur de l'été. La passion s'évacuait par chaque pore de sa peau. Blaise huma l'effluve qui perlait son cou et se laissa enivrer par cet aromate. Puis, il respira la senteur agréable que diffusait sa chevelure vénitienne. Troublée, Narcissa posa son visage contre son torse.

Surpris, Blaise releva la tête mais ne se sentait pas le courage de briser le silence qui régnait. Cette absence de bruit ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Mais il pensait que pour une femme aussi active que Narcissa, cela devait être assez embarrassant de rester ainsi, sans la moindre agitation. Blaise passa une main dans le dos de Narcissa afin de resserrer son étreinte. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais une force intérieure le guidait et il était décidé à la suivre. Instinctivement, Narcissa se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme qui la prenait dans ses bras et murmura :

- Je n'aurai jamais crus qu'un jour je me retrouverai dans tes bras de cette manière.

- Et moi, je n'aurai crus qu'un jour je vous demanderai l'autorisation de vous embrasser à un autre endroit que sur la joue. Chuchota Blaise en lui relevant le menton à l'aide de sa main droite.

Les yeux légèrement embuées, Narcissa fixa la bouche de Blaise et une sensation inconnue explosa aux creux de ses reins au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord comme pour voir celui osera franchir cette limite en premier. Ce fut Blaise qui mena la danse. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles de sa partenaire pour se sceller dans un baiser au début timide mais qui devint vite passionné.

Un tremblement parcourut Blaise tandis que son rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement. Leurs langues entamèrent alors une valse endiablée où aucune règle n'était dictée. Leurs lèvres, quant à elles, ne semblaient pas vouloir se détachées l'une de l'autre comme si cela faisait des jours, des semaines, des années peut-être, qu'elles avaient attendues cela.

La salve de frissons qu'ils partageaient rendait l'atmosphère à la fois électrique et irréelle. A leurs yeux, ce baiser valait tout l'or du monde et par ce fait, c'était la plus belle victoire qu'ils pouvaient remporter. En fait, il savait que ce geste de proximité était certes le premier – mais à la fois le dernier qu'ils partageraient. Tout cela résultait de cet amour impossible. Ils vivaient un instant unique que rien ne pourrait perturber ; pas même le petit papillon de nuit qui voletait en tout sens. Ils étaient unis alors que tout les opposait : leurs mondes, leurs familles, leurs fréquentations, leurs croyances.

Le doux contre le dur, le sucrée contre le salé, la femme contre l'homme, le bien contre le mal mais avant tout l'amour contre la haine…

Après tout, l'amour est un verbe que seul deux langues savent conjuguer !

Blaise se sépara de Narcissa lorsque le manque d'oxygène commença par opprimer ses poumons. Il ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main entre ses boucles blonde tandis qu'il arborait un magnifique sourire. Narcissa, elle, ne souriait pas. Elle avait même l'air d'être effondré de l'intérieur ; comme si un vaste néant s'emparait d'elle. Soudain, elle fut prise de vertige et Blaise la conduit jusqu'au canapé, s'asseyant au près d'elle. Il ne pouvait faire semblant d'ignorer le trouble qui sévissait en elle. Il le savait. Il la connaissait. Ou du moins, en apparence…

- Qu'avons-nous donc fait ? Souffla-t-elle, sa tête entre ses mains.

- Nous avons fait ce que nous jugions bon de faire dans l'instant présent. Répondit Blaise d'une voix neutre.

- Et après ? Questionna Narcissa.

- C'est à vous de décider s'il y aura un _après_ entre nous.

Narcissa leva son regard d'un bleu limpide vers lui. Elle sentait des larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait mal. Mal de tromper son mari et de briser le cœur à un adolescent qu'elle avait toujours profondément apprécié. Blaise avait raison, c'était à elle de décider. Elle regarda ses mains un long instant, afin d'éviter son regard pendant qu'elle proférait ces quelques mots :

- Je suis désolé Blaise. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. C'était de la pure folie. Ajouta-t-elle. Rien de plus. Maintenant vas-t-en. Je t'en prie, pars. Et ne dis rien de tout cela à Draco. Jure le moi.

Blaise se leva brusquement, et se rendit également compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Pourtant le souhait de Narcissa semblait être impossible à réaliser. Draco était son ami le plus proche ; il ne pouvait pas lui mentir – ne serait-ce que par omission. Jamais. Cependant, il s'enhardi et déclara avant de disparaître par l'encadrement de la porte :

- Je vous le jure Madame.

**A suivre**

* * *

Fin du chapitre 23 avec la romance Narcissa x Blaise. Avant toute question je tenais à signaler que cette histoire s'achèvera ici vu que c'est un amour impossible et qui n'avait aucune suite possible. Donc Narcissa restera avec Lucius comme une épouse fidèle et Blaise... Bah Blaise part à sa croisière et on ne le reverra plus dans cette partie * sortez les mouchoirs * Bon, je sais ça paraît triste vu comme ça mais le couple principal à l'air de bien se porter. Harry et Draco sont plus complices que jamais ! =p Sinon pour Ginny elle est bel et bien enceinte de Seamus. Je ne sais pas si je la ferait garder le bébé ou non. Mais vous saurez cela des chapitres et des chapitres plus tard. En ce qui concerne la romance Ron x Hermione, à la base je ne voulais pas du tout les mettre ensemble. C'est pourquoi j'avais mis en place un Hermione x Cormac / Ron x Luna. Mais maintenant, j'ai changé d'horizon... On verra bien. Pour le moment nous sommes à Paris... Prochain chapitre en Russie tout de même si mes souvenirs sont bons. Donc on change de décor pour trois chapitres moscovites ^^ Bref, passons au folklorique et aux intérêts du commun des mortels donc je dirai juste : **EXCELLENTE ANNEE** ! Même si - nous le savons tous - quelle ne sera pas parfaite, loin de là... Mais ça fait un peu de bien de l'entendre, non ? A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, **Dairy22 ou l'Elixir D'euphorie**.

**Ooo**

.

.

_6oo Reviews ?_


	24. Chapitre 24

**Posté le** : 3 Janvier 2010 // _Premier chapitre de la nouvelle année_ ! // Au fait, le 9 Janv. c'est l'anniversaire du personnage **Severus Rogue** ôô. Sinon j'espère que votre rentrée se passera bien et que vous ne serez pas trop accablé par la masse de travail. Bon courage à ceux et à celles passant des **partiels et autres examens** !

oo**O**

.

1st Chapitre spécial** MOSCOU***

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

_Ab origine fidelis_. Fidèle à son origine

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Le ciel était ouaté. Des nuages opaques défilaient dans le hublot doucement, chacun voulant montrer sa splendeur et son apparente douceur. Leur couleur nacrée était splendide et altérait par endroit l'étendue céleste d'un bleu limpide. D'ici, on ne pouvait apercevoir le monde ni même en distinguer les contours. Seulement voilà, après quelques heures de vols dans la compagnie Russia Air, la ville de Moscou s'étalait devant les yeux couleur jade d'Harry. A ses côtés, Draco souriait doucement. L'avion venait d'atterrir près de la ville Rouge. L'émerveillement se lisait dans les iris émeraude de l'adolescent. Bien que l'aéroport bétonné charge le paysage, on pouvait distinguer à l'horizon de beaux édifices. Quasiment collé au hublot, Harry n'entendit pas la famille Malefoyonov et Lestrange se lever. Il fallut que Draco dépose sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Harry se dégagea finalement de son siège et suivit les autres qui sortaient de l'appareil. Cela avait été la première fois de sa vie qu'il prenait l'avion et un sentiment d'excitation creusait ses entrailles. Il avait envie de voir ; découvrir ; s'enchanter et puis rêver… Devant lui, Légolas, le grand cousin de Draco, marchait lentement, son baladeur enfoncé dans ses oreilles. Lucifer, quant à lui, s'était logé dans les bras de sa mère, tirant par moment la langue à sa sœur aînée. Cette dernière tempétait, tirant la manche du costume de son père en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le petit angelot qu'incarnait son jeune frère. Narcissa Malefoyonov tenait son époux par le bras riant doucement aux remarques cyniques qu'il susurrait à son oreille. Draco et Harry fermaient la marche, toujours aussi silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans l'avion.

En fait, ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter l'un l'autre en compagnie de tout ce petit monde. Ainsi, ils optèrent pour la discrétion. Parfois, le blond lançait des clins d'œil à l'écrivain en herbe. Celui-ci y répondait par des sourires timides. Ce petit jeu comportait quelque chose d'excitant. Se cacher pour mieux profiter des retrouvailles…

Tous arrivèrent devant la douane russe qui, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, était assez facile à passer. Lucius Malefoy et son beau-frère signèrent quelques papiers avant d'emmener leur famille vers l'extérieur.

Dehors, le temps était doux. La ville Rouge aux coupoles brillantes de mille feux ne désemplissait pas. Des personnes à l'allure miteuses se précipitaient vers eux pour prendre leurs valises. Les trottoirs étaient emplit de miséreux qui se confondaient avec la Haute société. Quelques mains se tendaient afin de trouver l'aumône, d'autres s'agrippaient fermement à leur sac à main Prada. Dans un russe plutôt sec, Lucius Malefoy les repoussa. Trois voitures noires leur étant destinées, s'arrêtèrent près du petit groupe de voyageurs. Bellatrix monta la première.

Les contrastes à répétition choquèrent Harry. Dans un même endroit, il semblait y avoir deux mondes. Tandis que de vieilles femmes vendaient du poisson séché ainsi que du pain frais non loin d'une bouche de métro, un 'M' jaune appartenant à la multinationale McDonald's les narguait de toute sa splendeur. Là, des jeunes vêtus en Louis Vuitton se moquaient ouvertement de leurs comparses ayant un pantalon élimé couleur kaki, en passant devant eux en BMW.

Des pigeons grignotaient les miettes d'un sandwich d'un homme d'affaire alors que quelques mètres plus loin, une fille faisaient le trottoir. Un groupe de pacifiques pieds nus croisèrent des militants staliniens qui agitaient des drapeaux rouges en scandant un hymne d'une voix forte et intelligible. Des petits drugstores tanguaient sous le poids d'objets de contrefaçon. Sur la même avenue, un magasin Chanel brillait indécemment, affichant la nouvelle collection en vitrine.

Un homme en caleçon, ayant pour seul habit un manteau en vison scrutait les magasins de hautes coutures en riant à gorge déployée avec à son bras une groupie en talon haut. Sous les lumières du néon Coca-Cola, des fillettes aux collants troués regardaient les grandes dames passées. Plus loin, un étudiant au téléphone jeta une poignée de pièces à la figure d'un clochard braillard.

Les hautes tours du quartier d'affaire ombrageaient des gitanes qui chantaient à plein poumon afin d'attirer la foule. Les terrasses étaient combles de clientèles à la recherche de démesure, ignorant les mendiants à la sortie des restaurants. Un milliardaire du pétrole passa avec son 4x4, manquant de peu d'écraser une mère avec son poupon. Au feu, il lui fit un doigt d'honneur tout en rajustant son rétroviseur.

Bien que le Soleil d'Août brille à travers le ciel, il ne semblait éclairé qu'une partie de la population russe…

Se pouvait-il qu'Harry soit le seul à voir tout cela ? Cette richesse mêlée à la misère ? Narcissa Malefoy, qui occupait la même voiture que lui, jeta un regard en biais au jeune anglais.

- Ces disparités durent depuis des siècles. Expliqua-t-elle. D'un côté la bourgeoisie russe puis de l'autre les plus pauvres. Mais cela s'est empiré depuis la fin du communisme. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, l'absence de démocratie avait au moins un point positif : elle effaçait les différences entre les classes sociales. Désormais, les riches deviennent encore plus riches sur le dos des pauvres….

- Et l'Etat, il ne fait rien pour ses gens là ?

- Le pays est gouverné par les plus riches Harry ; ne soit pas naïf.

Ce dernier sembla perplexe quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

- Et ça ne vous gène pas ?

- Beaucoup de choses me gênent et j'aimerai pouvoir les changer. Murmura-t-elle soudainement pensive.

Agrippine Lestrange qui avait échoué malencontreusement dans la même berline observait également le paysage en donnant des coups répétitifs dans le siège passager de l'avant. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, Harry fut frappé par l'étrange ressemblance avec sa mère. Ses longues boucles brunes semblaient chatouiller de part et autres son visage ainsi que ses lèvres boudeuses rappelaient Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle aurait pu être belle si seulement elle ne se montrait pas aussi agaçante dans sa façon d'agir. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que quelques heures plus tôt, sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Et pourtant, Harry avait tout de suite détecté en elle un caractère de feu.

Narcissa Malefoy, toujours dans ses pensées, caressait machinalement la lourde chevelure de sa nièce qui la fusilla aussitôt du regard. Le chauffeur fit soudainement un appel de phare à la seconde voiture afin de tourner à droite qui comportait Draco, Légolas, Bellatrix et Lucifer. Le convoi s'engagea sur une rue secondaire, où des villas surplombaient la capitale moscovite. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un énorme portail de fer forgé où la lettre 'M' ' s'entrelaçait entre les deux battants. Puis le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement laissant place à un Hôtel Particulier assez imposant.

Les trois voitures noires se garèrent à l'intérieur de la cour intérieure recouverte de gravier de couleur blanche. En sortant du véhicule ce qui sauta aux yeux d'Harry fut les deux paons albinos qui déambulaient dans le jardin à la française. Des arbustes taillés à la manière des jardins de Versailles ponctuaient le sentier graveleux. De loin, l'écrivain en herbe devina la silhouette d'un homme arrosant généreusement quelques par terres de fleurs. Lucius Malefoy ne se refusait vraiment rien...

Sans préambule, quatre domestiques se faufilèrent jusqu'à eux et se chargèrent de monter leur valises sous les instructions que donnait Narcissa en russe. Draco et Légolas semblaient partager une conversation passionante dans leur langue natale sous l'œil moqueur de Bellatrix qui tenait fermement son benjamin dans ses bras. En fait, Harry se sentait seul dans un pays dont il n'avait pratiquement jamais entendu parler et aux mœurs encore plus inconnues. Ainsi, il resta en retrait laissant les autres le devancer.

Peu après, deux mains mutines vinrent à se plaquer contre ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être Draco car il l'avait vu entrer à l'intérieur avec son cousin. Aussitôt, le prénom d'Agrippine vint se dessiner dans son esprit. Il pouvait sentir son parfum léger et deviner sa poitrine naissante dans son dos.

- C'est la milice Stakhanoviste. Scanda-t-elle en français avant d'éclater de rire face à des paroles qui avait apparemment de sens que pour elle.

Quand elle s'aperçut qu'Harry ne riait pas, elle fronça des sourcils et enleva ses mains des paupières du jeune anglais.

- Draco aurait rit avec moi, _lui_. Ajouta-t-elle en jaugeant le brun. Mais tu as le mérite d'être assez beau garçon…

Avec une démarche féline, Agrippine s'en alla en riant sous cape, lançant un dernier regard éloquent à sa prochaine proie…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Lucifer cavalait dans l'Hôtel particulier, sa sœur aînée à ses trousses. Le carnage provoqué par les deux marmailles agaçait Lucius Malefoy qui pinça ses lèvres en signe de mécontentement. Les deux mères de famille bavardaient tranquillement de choses et d'autres tout en mettant en place le programme du lendemain. Légolas, quant à lui, effectuait une promenade solitaire dans le jardin tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait. L'heure du dîner venait d'être dépassée et chacun vaquait à ses propres occupations.

Draco était justement en train de patauger dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Il réfléchissait à de nombreuses choses. Londres. Les Dursley. Hermione. Ron. Théodore. Cédric. Paris. Son tatouage. Nymphadora. Son bébé. Remus. Sa maladie. Astoria. Blaise. Harry. Et la révélation de son homosexualité à ses parents qui n'allait pas tarder…

Au fond il avait peur. Son cœur était emplit de culpabilité face à la nouvelle qu'il allait leur faire. Garantir la lignée Malefoy était une des choses les plus importantes qu'on lui avait apprise. Et s'il en venait à faillir, sa famille allait s'éteindre avec lui. Devait-il, pour Harry, faire ce sacrifice ? Entre devoir et bonheur, Draco était tiraillé. Il sentait un énorme poids sur ses épaules. En quelques mots seulement, son avenir sera scellé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait choisi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il ne pouvait cacher cet amour interdit à ces parents.

« _Le mensonge n'engendrait que malheur_ », lui répétait constamment sa mère.

Et plus il y pensait, et plus il trouvait cela vrai. Il était malheureux. Il s'en rendait compte au fil du temps. Comment cacher au monde les changements qui s'opéraient en lui ? Jusqu'à quand pourra-t-il dissimuler son mal-être sans que personne ne le remarque ? Un mois. Une année. Une vie s'il restait discret... Une existence de mensonges. Mais Draco ne voulait pas de ça.

Il passa soudainement ses mains imbibées d'eau sur son crâne, aplatissant alors sa chevelure peroxydée. Il en avait marre de cette vie. Parfois, il lui arrivait de rêver de ne plus exister ; que personne ne se souvienne de lui ; de partir loin de tous ces ennuis ; de fuir tel un lâche. Cependant, il avait envie de se montrer courageux ; rien qu'une fois dans sa vie...

- Pour Harry. Finit-il par murmurer tandis qu'il sortait de la large baignoire.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry pouvait voir le monde. Au-delà des rideaux, de la vitre transparente et du jardin se trouvait Moscou. Et la Ville Rouge ne cessait de l'étonner. Ces lumières qui brillaient ; ces chants emplit d'allégresses ; ces bruits de klaxonne. Tout l'émerveillait. Car Moscou était belle, même en n'étant pas ensevelie sous la neige immaculée de l'hiver. Maintenant, Harry comprenait ce que ressentait Ron du haut de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Quand une fois son hublot ouvert, il regardait les lumières de Little Whinging s'éteindre peu à peu, s'évanouissant dans l'air. Et bien là il se sentait réellement vivant devant tant de beauté ; de ce bijou de la Russie.

Un vent léger agita les rideaux qui ondulèrent rapidement. Ses cheveux d'un noir jais semblaient être animés d'une seconde vie face à ce souffle. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Draco. Il aurait presque pu se confondre dans la pénombre si seulement ses cheveux dorés ne l'auraient pas trahis.

- C'est magnifique. Murmura Harry sans se retourner.

Sans souffler mot, le blond s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce que son torse entre en contact avec le dos de l'écrivain en herbe. Doucement, Draco déposa sa main sur sa hanche et la fit glisser le long de ses abdominaux, soulevant son T-shirt pour y glisser sa paume offerte. Harry savoura silencieusement cette caresse. C'était bien la première fois dans l'histoire de leur couple qu'ils étaient aussi proches physiquement l'un de l'autre. Surtout que Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement câlin. Il le lui avait dit dès leur arrivée à Paris. Alors Harry le laissa faire profitant de chaque instant. Parfois, le jeune parisien s'enhardissait en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou ou en le mordillant. Malgré la barrière de la peau, Harry devinait son sourire en coin, son regard gris pétillant de malice et ce cœur…

Ce cœur battant à l'unisson.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Murmura finalement Harry, les yeux dans le vague. Dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi j'ai ressentis quelque chose me submerger. J'ai cru que je ne ressentirai jamais une émotion aussi forte de toute ma vie ; que cela ne pouvait se produire qu'avec toi. La première chose que j'ai vu de toi, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie parce… C'était tes cheveux. Je te regardai arriver au 4 Privet Drive par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

« Ca peut paraître idiot mais tu m'as tout de suite intrigué. Et te rencontrer ça n'a que confirmer mes doutes. Tu es si différent des autres… de ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Tu es drôle aussi… Tu me fais rire aux éclats alors que… Si tu savais comme je ris peu. Au fil des semaines tu m'as fais découvrir un autre Harry que je ne soupçonnais pas d'exister ; plus intrépide. En t'aimant sans retenu j'ai fais preuve d'un courage à toute épreuve ; et toi aussi. Tu m'as agréablement surpris de jour en jour Draco. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, vraiment... »

Lentement, Harry sentit quelque chose rouler le long de son cou ; quelque chose d'humide. Une larme. L'écrivain en herbe se retourna et contempla le visage de Draco. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas éclater en sanglots et avait un regard fuyant comme pour cacher son trouble grandissant. Langoureusement, Harry l'embrassa, sentant les larmes de Draco couler le long de sa figure, dévalant parfois sur le sien.

Le vent s'engouffra une énième fois dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et tourna les pages du livre personnel d'Harry où un texte venait juste d'être griffonné…

« La Beauté est subjective et nous la retrouvons un peu partout, que cela soit sur le toit d'une église, au versant d'une montagne ou sur les traits d'une personne. Elle survient à des moments où on ne s'y attend pas ainsi que sur des choses tout aussi improbables. La Beauté réside dans la surprise et l'éphémère. Elle est omniprésente : un peu partout sans qu'on puisse la retenir. La Beauté va de fleur en fleur ; se transmet de personne à personne et vogue au-delà des mers. Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je refuse l'idée de la définir. Car nous ne pouvons la limiter ; l'inscrire dans un cadre même si cela aide les linguistes. La Beauté est comme l'Infini : inqualifiable. Essayez donc, avec vos propres mots, de leur assigner une définition universelle et je vous permettrai alors de me contredire. »

Puis la brise estivale retourna au dehors caressant au passage les deux amoureux enlacés...

**A suivre**

* * *

Premier chapitre made in Moscow. J'espère que vous avez aimés de tout votre petit coeur de lecteur parce qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre pour l'écrire. Très dur de parler d'un pays qu'on n'a jamais visité. Mais bon, ça sert à ça les recherches. En tout cas, moi j'ai déjà envie d'y aller donc bon... Si j'ai suffisament de billets pour tous vous emmenez bah ça serait un plaisir ! En attendant bah, on doit se contenter de lire des trucs sur la Russie * snifouille * Bon reparlons du chapitre. Petite présentation de la Russie pour souligner les contrastes, un petit extrait de bouquin sur le beau qui m'a vachement inspiré. Et surtout, le couple fétiche Draco & Harry (on en mangerait presque !) Draco se rend véritablement compte au fil du temps qu'il aime Harry à en mourir. Donc Draco va vraiment tout dévoiler sur eux à ses parents... A bientôt, **Dairy22**.

_Quart d'heure pub_. Voici quelques-uns de mes coups de coeur qui méritent votre avis lors d'une review. _A vos écrans !_

* DM x HG : **Miss Météore**, Hamataroo - **Ma non-romantique**, Luciole's World - **Les Serpentards sont des lâches**, LittleBeattle.

* DM x HP : **Our Playing Field**, Livioute - **L'Ombre Derrière Toi**, Artémis.

oo**O**

.

_Reviews ?_


	25. Chapitre 25

**Posté le** : 8 Janvier 2010. Alors cette première semaine de cours et/ou d'examen ? **=S** M'en parlez pas.. Au fait, un **ENORME MERCI** à ceux laissant des reviews en anonyme ! **TH*NKS**

**Disclamer spécial : Yves Pomeau,** pour son texte "_Papiers Froissés_"

oo**O**

.

2nd Chapitre spécial **MOSCOU***

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

_Habent sua fata libelli._ Les livres ont leur propre destin

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Le temps était radieux bien qu'une mince couche de brume recouvre Moscou. Les nuages semblaient exécuter une savante chorégraphie, répandant à même le sol des ombres gigantesques. Une d'entre elle recouvrait entièrement l'Hôtel Particulier des Malefoyonov. A la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry, Draco fumait à une heure bien matinale. Le jeune anglais fut réveillé par l'odeur âpre que dégageait le mégot de cigarette.

Continuant de faire semblant de dormir, il observa le blond tirer des bouffées de tabac, fixant l'horizon de ses yeux mercure. L'aube se levait doucement, projetant sa palette de couleur sur le visage blême de Draco. Les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de son nez ou qu'il soufflait fit sourire Harry. C'était un vrai dragon. Remuant dans son lit, Harry s'étira doucement.

Draco déjà habillé lui jeta un regard légèrement amusé et grogna un vague bonjour du bout des lèvres. Harry fronça des sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Le lit jumeau qu'occupait Draco était déjà fait. Les deux valises ouvertes offraient un spectacle pittoresque de leurs contenus respectifs. Harry déposa son deuxième oreiller sur son visage et se laissa étouffer par la texture moelleuse.

Il faisait chaud. Les températures caniculaires du mois d'Août s'insinuaient doucement dans la chambre et à la fenêtre, l'Adonis en profitait pleinement. Quand un rai de lumière filtra à travers la pièce, Harry se redressa légèrement, contemplant l'homme qu'il aimait en le dévorant des yeux.

- Tu fumes depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux.

- Depuis… En vérité je ne fume pas. Expliqua calmement Draco. Mais ça m'arrive occasionnellement quand je suis stressé. Mais j'avais arrêté un certain moment, surtout depuis ton accident. Mais… Mais je le fais de plus en plus souvent afin d'évacuer.

- Tu réfléchis trop. Déclara simplement le brun. Vis.

- J'essaie Harry, formula-t-il, en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, j'essaie… Tu as bien dormi sinon ?

- Comme un ange.

Draco esquissa un sourire en refermant la fenêtre en douceur.

- Je vois ça. Tu devrais aller te doucher avant qu'Agrippine occupe les lieux. Conseilla Draco. Elle ne sortira pas avant un bon bout de temps. Ah au fait, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'Harry prenait sa serviette de bain dans son sac, appelle-moi Dragomir devant ma famille. C'est mon véritable prénom et ils sont assez conservateurs sur ce coup là.

- _Sur ce coup là_ ? Répéta Harry incrédule.

Le parisien leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, ils sont conservateurs sur tous les plans. Admit-il. Pas la peine de chercher la petite bête Potter.

- Je ne te cherche pas, je te trouve. Formula-t-il.

- La dernière fois que tu m'avais dit ça, c'était le jour de ton anniversaire à Little Whinging, tu t'en souviens ?

- Parfaitement. C'était…une magnifique soirée. La plus belle depuis longtemps. Ajouta Harry d'un air songeur. Et puis il y en a eu d'autres : le lendemain matin où je t'ai rejoint dans ton train, notre journée à Paris…

- Et notre journée à Moscou. Coupa Draco en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Ca, il faudra l'écrire en gros sur notre calendrier.

- Tu comptes me faire visiter ? S'étonna le jeune anglais.

- Et comment ! S'exclama le blond. Allez, dépêche-toi, on sort avant que tout le monde ne se réveille. Je laisserai un mot sur la table de la cuisine. On sera tranquille comme ça : rien que tout les deux dans la Ville Rouge. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Le programme me charme déjà. Murmura Harry qui ne pouvait dissimuler son émerveillement. Bon, j'y vais.

Le brun passa le pas de la porte et la referma derrière lui, marchant sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller les autres résidents de l'Hôtel Particulier Malefoyonov. L'odeur du bois et d'une fleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier embaumaient les couloirs. En passant devant une porte, il entendit quelqu'un ronfler. Un sourire orna ses lèvres et il se glissa jusque dans la salle de bain. Il actionna le jet d'eau de la douche et se lava rapidement. Puis il se brossa les dents. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et fit le chemin retour en prenant bien garde de faire le moins de bruit possible. En face, une vielle horloge indiqua qu'il était environ six heures du matin. En retournant dans la chambre, Draco était assis en tailleur sur son propre lit et griffonnait d'un air vague, un mot sur un post-it.

- C'est pour ma mère. Expliqua-t-il. Je l'avertis même si elle a l'habitude de mes fugues à répétition. Plaisanta ce dernier.

Harry acquiesça, ruisselant d'eau encore brûlante. Draco leva son regard anthracite vers lui et le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues. De mémoire d'homme, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dénué l'un en face de l'autre. Pourtant, le blond semblait décider à ne pas détourner ses yeux avides de la silhouette du brun.

- Je vais m'habiller, tu peux te retourner s'il te plaît. Chuchota Harry.

Draco étouffa une exclamation proche du grognement de désapprobation et du rire avant de prononcer à mi-voix :

- Tu rigoles là j'espère ?

Voyant qu'Harry le fixait de ses yeux vert émeraude d'un air impérieux il reprit, scandalisé :

- Non mais ne joue pas ta prude ! De toute manière un jour ou l'autre on se retrouvera l'un face à l'autre sans (sa gorge se noua)… sans le moindre vêtement.

La réalité frappa alors Harry. C'est vrai, un jour ou l'autre ils se verraient nus. Quand ? Ils l'ignoraient. Surement bientôt. Après tout le cadre était quasiment idyllique. Moscou et sa chaleur, la chambre qu'ils partageaient sans que quiconque ne se pose la moindre question, l'amour qui faisait palpiter leurs veines… Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que cela arrive promptement. Leur première fois.

Frustré, Draco se retourna et fixa le mur en signe de capitulation. Harry reprit ses esprits et sourit tendrement avant de s'habiller. Il pensa amèrement que la dernière fois qu'il s'était habillé dans la même pièce qu'un autre garçon c'était le 20 Juin dernier peu après avoir couché une énième fois avec Cédric. Et ce même jour, Draco était arrivé dans sa vie. Etrange coïncidence.

Quand Harry eut mis son T-shirt où le nom du groupe des Beatles était écris en travers, il se retourna et regarda Draco qui était allongé à l'envers dans son propre lit, les pieds contre le mur et lui regardant le plafond. Doucement, le brun s'en approcha et glissa sa main sur son abdomen.

- On peut y aller Monsieur-Je-Me-Vexe-Pour-Un-Rien. Taquina-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir aller me balader à Moscou avec une Petite Prude dans ton genre Potter. Que penseraient donc les gens ? Renchérit Draco avec un sourire mauvais peint sur son visage angélique.

- Qu'on est la parfaite illustration du proverbe : 'Les contraires s'attirent'.

- Tu as une réponse à tout ou je me trompe ? Demanda cyniquement le blond en enfilant une paire de tennis.

- Tu ne te trompe jamais Draco. Clama le jeune anglais d'un ton moqueur.

- C'est ça, paie-toi ma tête pendant que tu y es. Grommela-t-il.

Harry dût se contenir pour ne pas laisser échapper son rire de sa gorge. Puis, tous deux sortirent de leur chambre après eux afin de découvrir Moscou…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

La Ville Rouge n'était pas encore éveillée. Quelques marchands s'affairaient tandis qu'Harry et Draco passaient devant eux en scooter. Harry aurait préféré faire le voyage à vélo mais le blond en était carrément phobique depuis son accident dans son enfance. Un sourire espiègle étira ses traits en dessous de son casque de moto. Le plaisir de voyager sur un deux roues, il l'avait connu avec Cédric.

Le trajet qu'ils avaient effectué à travers Londres lors d'une nuit étouffante embruma son cerveau. Pourquoi pensait-il encore à son ex petit-ami alors qu'il passait un moment merveilleux avec Draco ? Il secoua légèrement la tête histoire de s'ôter toutes ces idées noires. Enfin, Draco s'arrêta devant une basilique gigantesque, écrasant la ville sous son dôme doré. Draco enleva son casque d'un rouge éclatant et déclara :

- C'est la cathédrale du Christ-Sauveur. Je pensais que commencer par là, ça serait pas mal.

Harry ne répondit rien, rangeant son propre casque dans un coffret dissimulé sous la place du passager. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent, contemplant l'architecture majestueuse et remplit de dorures. Des statues splendides ponctuaient l'allée recouverte d'un tapis rouge. Des bougies provoquaient des lueurs fantomatiques dans l'immense cathédrale. Soudain, une question brûla les lèvres du brun :

- Tu crois vraiment en Dieu ?

- Oui, j'ai mes croyances et ça depuis mon plus jeune âge. Expliqua posément Draco en faisant vagabonder son regard d'un tableau à un autre. Je ne me suis jamais détourné de la religion orthodoxe. Elle me sert de repère en quelque sorte.

- Je ne connais rien à cette forme du christianisme.

- Tu dois forcément savoir des choses. Relativisa Dragomir. Fais un effort.

- Eh bien, j'avais vaguement entendu parler du schisme d'Orient avec l'Occident. Constantinople et la Méditerranée à cette époque…

- 1054 après Jésus-Christ. Précisa Draco. L'orthodoxie s'est répandue jusqu'en Russie car au moment où un souverain adhérait aux préceptes d'une religion, tout ses sujets devaient avoir la même croyance. Aujourd'hui, il y a près de 30 millions de fidèles dans le monde.

- Et en quoi cette religion diffère du catholicisme ? Questionna Harry d'une voix où perçait la curiosité.

- Nous n'adorons pas les icônes - enfin on est censé - et on nous prône les valeurs du mariage dès notre plus jeune âge. Par ailleurs, la prière quotidienne n'est pas facultative ; ou du moins pour les familles pratiquantes. Au dîner par exemple, on récite la vêpre. Prononça le blond en s'asseyant sur un banc faisant face à une statue finement taillée.

- Ah, je comprends mieux à présent. Répondit Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le soir de mon arrivée vous l'aviez fait et ne n'avais strictement rien comprit.

- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû t'avertir.

- Ca ne fait rien. Formula Harry. Et tu priais quand tu étais à Little Whinging ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas le faire que je n'en faisais rien. En fait, je priais le matin très tôt. Je l'ai fait peu avant mon départ et quand tu étais à l'hôpital. On peut prier partout, pas uniquement dans une église. Ajouta-t-il. Les protestants sont d'accord là-dessus.

- Je m'en doute. Mais vous avez une sorte de supérieur non ?

- Oui, le Pope qui préside aux cérémonies. Au-dessus c'est le patriarche. Cette année Kirill Ier succède à Alexis II. Colporta Draco. Souvent il porte une robe noire recouvrant les habits blancs sacerdotaux ainsi qu'une cape verte émeraude attachée sous le cou.

- J'ai déjà vu quelques photographies dans un magazine culturel à la bibliothèque Defoe à Little Whinging. Mais comment s'appelle sa coiffe blanche un peu pointue ?

- C'est un koukol, il est surmonté d'une croix dorée formée de trois anges.

- Tu en sais des choses… Dit Harry, légèrement admiratif.

- Origine russe oblige. Avoua Dragomir en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Un silence les enveloppa alors, puis il reprit :

- J'ai toujours adoré venir ici le matin, quand il y avait personne. Je trouve cela reposant, tu peux te retrouver avec toi-même. Réfléchir… J'aime la Russie.

- Tu voudrais y vivre plus tard ? Demanda Harry en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

- Je n'en sais trop rien à vrai dire. Je le saurai en temps et en heure. Mais pour le moment ma vie est à Paris. Avec toi.

Harry sourit et se retint difficilement afin de ne pas l'embrasser dans ce lieu sacré…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Midi venait d'arriver. Sur une berge du fleuve traversant de part et autre Moscou, Draco et Harry regardaient les bateaux passer. La flotte soviétique faisait des va-et-vient sur la rive à la plus grande joie des enfants qui jouaient sur les pontons. Une brise passa et Draco s'autorisa un sourire. Son compagnon lui jeta un regard en biais en fronça de sourcils en prononçant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J'ai trouvé un texte qui pourrait t'aider pour l'introduction de ton bouquin.

- Oh, tu parle de mes petits fragments que tu veux publier sous le nom de « Papiers Froissés » ? Demanda Harry avec une pointe de moquerie. Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Ton cynisme grotesque te perdra mon cher. Maugréa Draco. Je le gardais avec moi où cas où, je l'ai traduit quand on était dans l'avion. Tu dormais.

Il sortit de sa poche un véritable papier froissé et lut, la voix légèrement brisée :

« Papier, celui de cette page blanche, immaculée et sans défaut. Qu'en faire ? La couvrir de signes. Ecrire, dessiner. La science et l'art nous ouvrent une autre voie : cette feuille est un continuum élastique, une plaque mince pour tout dire. Froissée, elle montre sur sa surface plis et craquelures, témoins visibles d'une épaisseur cachée. Vernassa sait nous émerveiller de ces géométries complexes, improbables et néanmoins réalisées. Ses modernes trompe-l'œil sont ceux de l'âge de l'abstraction et son art n'a comme référence qu'une prise en compte de la matière et ses tensions.

« Ce trompe-l'œil ne cherche pas à nous tromper. Il vise plutôt à mettre en évidence une structure sous-jacente, une collusion de la forme et de la force, en un sens précis. Enfin. Et tout cela montré avec le support le plus banal qui soit, cette feuille froissée, Sur cette feuille, univers en soi, les tensions exacerbées aux plis et en leurs croisements rompent irréversiblement les fibres si fragiles du papier-matière. Grâce à cette irréversibilité cette modeste feuille garde la trace de l'acte initial de froissage, comme un visage qui garderait les rides figées de chaque sourire.

« L'irruption, même discrète, de la couleur nous éloigne d'une trop stricte représentation de la contrainte mécanique ou de son souvenir. C'est la réponse de l'artiste à ce réel complexe et mystérieux, qui serait presque trivial si on ne le voyait que 'de loin'. Voir de loin, c'est souvent ne rien voir, les vraies questions exigeant d'être regardées de près. Qu'elles soient celles de la théorie de l'élasticité des plaques minces aux grandes déformations ou des rapports du trompe-l'œil, du tableau même, à l'insaisissable réalité. »

Doucement, Draco replia son papier et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean. Harry assimilait les mots que venait de lui lire sa Némésis. Le léger vent estival fouettait leur visage. Les bateaux continuaient de répandre leur éternel sillage de fumée gris perle. La même teinte que les yeux de Draco.

- C'est de Yves Pomeau. Précisa ce dernier. Son texte est intitulé Papiers Froissés.

- Ca m'inspire déjà. Murmura Harry.

- Tu veux rentrer pour écrire ? Proposa Dragomir.

- Il me suffit juste d'un stylo tu sais. J'écrirai au dos de cette feuille.

Draco arbora un sourire satisfait et déclara :

- On n'a qu'à demander à quelqu'un dans la rue. Et puis tu sais, j'ai toujours été curieux de te voir à l'œuvre.

Sans préambule, Draco interpella un passant qui avait l'air d'un homme d'affaire très occupé, l'oreille collé à son téléphone portable. Draco lui parla en russe et Harry fut frapper de trouver cette langue diablement belle. Sans répondre quoi que se soit, l'homme fouilla dans la poche avant de sa chemise et lui donna un stylo avant de s'éloigner en de grandes enjambées, parlant toujours aussi fort dans son combiné. Avec un sourire ravageur, Draco s'assit près du jeune anglais qui s'était assis à même le trottoir, non loin de la berge toujours aussi animée. Harry le remercia en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je ne troublerai pas ton processus de création. Murmura le blond au creux de son oreille.

Cette simple caresse chaude enhardi Harry qui commença alors à écrire :

« Un nuage de papiers froissés m'entourait. Cette matière ouateuse et douce me frôlait à chaque instant. J'en prenais un au détriment d'un autre. Plus doux encore qu'une plume, ces feuilles venaient à tourbillonner au sein même de mon esprit déjà tourmenté, saturé. Alors je noircissais des mots, en raturais d'autre uniquement pour mon bon plaisir. Telle une armée d'origami, ces papiers froissés me narguaient par leur couleur nacrée, presque immaculée.

« Or, en commettant l'action de froissage, je n'arrivais qu'à créer des détritus supplémentaires et informes. Rares étaient ceux pouvant former une blanche colombe ou même une rose. Un écrivain était-il un artiste ? Je ne peux que me vanter d'avoir créer quelque chose d'unique n'ayant aucun intérêt. Mais est-ce que ce que j'écris est beau ?

« Assembler des mots, les mettre les uns à la suite des autres relève de l'ordinaire. Mais avec ces papiers froissés, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. De parvenir enfin à écrire une page non raturée, une page parfaite. Ne plus faire des papiers froissés. »

Une fois que Draco eut lut le dernier mot, il se mura dans un silence profond.

- Tu devrais vraiment penser à publier Harry. Confia-t-il. Tu passerais à côté d'un sacré truc.

- J'ai peur, avoua l'écrivain en herbe d'une voix lointaine, peur de l'avis des gens. Pas des critiques – je sais qu'il y en aura forcément, bonnes comme mauvaises – mais, jusque là mes écrits étaient à titre privé alors… le commercialiser ça me fait entrer dans un autre ordre.

- Ais un peu confiance en toi Harry. Regarde vers le haut.

Instinctivement, le brun regarda l'immensité bleue du ciel qui semblait le narguer de toute sa splendeur. Draco avait raison : il fallait toujours viser haut – avoir les mêmes objectifs que les plus grands - même si on était un petit, une dilettante…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

De retour à l'Hôtel Particulier Malefoyonov après une journée exténuante, Draco et Harry se tenaient côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant et riant aux éclats. Ils avaient passés une excellente journée dans la Ville Rouge, voguant de restaurants en terrasses et de monuments en parc public. Mais la nuit chaude était tombée les raccompagnant alors jusqu'à leur domicile. Ayant déjà dînés à l'extérieurs, les deux garçons montèrent précipitamment jusque dans leur chambre, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur entrée en trombe.

Harry s'étonna de ne voir personne sur leur chemin. A vrai dire, depuis son arrivée à Moscou il n'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole aux membres de la famille de Draco. C'était consternant. Hormis la barrière de la langue, le jeune anglais se rendit vite compte qu'un mur invisible le séparait du monde que partageaient les Malefoy et les Lestrange. Draco demeurait son seul repère ici et ailleurs. Ce dernier était son passé, son présent ainsi que son futur – et cela, Harry le désirait ardemment. Il voyait Draco partout ; même en fermant les yeux, il devinait les contours de son visage angevin. Et dans songes encore plus…

La main sur la poignée de la porte, le blond se retourna pour contempler l'écrivain en herbe et lui sourit. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre à coucher et refermèrent la porte derrière eux, leurs mains l'une sur l'autre et leurs doigts entremêlés. A l'intérieur, quelqu'un était venu faire le ménage. Les lits jumeaux étaient désormais faits au carré et les valises repoussées dans un coin de la pièce – près d'une grande armoire - laissant le champ libre à la descente de lit.

Brusquement, dans un élan possessif, Draco l'embrassa. Le baiser était fougueux et Harry le lui rendit avec fièvre. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure peroxydée de son amant et ne put, en revanche, réprimer un gémissement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le brouillon d'Harry concernant l'introduction de Papiers Froissés, glissa de sa poche et tomba à même le sol dans une espèce de tourbillonnement.

Or, cette image n'échappa guère à qune personne, se trouvant justement dans l'armoire au fond de la chambre. Car, trop embarrassée, elle préféra regarder le papier froissé tomber que de voir les deux adolescents s'embrasser. Soudain, Draco se détacha de l'étreinte d'Harry et fixa l'embrasure de l'armoire et s'approcha à pas feutré, le cœur battant la chamade. Sa main arachnéenne tira la mince poignée. Le visage du blond se mua une expression de franche surprise et déclara, d'une voix paniquée :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

**A suivre**

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaam ! Je sais c'est sadique ! Très même. Mais que voulez-vous ? Donc comme vous l'avez compris, quelqu'un * Malefoy ou Lestrange * est dans l'amoire et est désormais au courant pour l'idylle entre Draco & Harry. Qui ? A vous de deviner ! Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre qui est un de mes préférés vous saurez bien pourquoi * rougis *. Au fait, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier à Moscou ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu ainsi que le texte d'Harry sur Papiers Froissés. Il faut avouer que je suis tombée sur le texte de Yves Pomeau par hasard, en voguant sur Internet un soir de déroute absolue au-dessus d'une tasse de thé. Et j'ai été inspirée. Donc voilà le résultat... Sinon euh, que voulais-je donc dire ? [...] Ah oui ! Le chapitre d'après sera un peu plus long - j'ai fais un effort ! Et j'ai désormais deux correctrice **Manelor & Livioute** * salve d'applaudissement * Car je suis très vilaine comme auteuz donc il en faut deux pour me supporter _niark niark_ ! Non je plaisante, c'est juste que j'écris beaucoup et vite donc une personne ne peut pas se charger de tout. Donc ça oscillera entre les deux et faut vraiment que vous les remerciez d'avance. Elles aussi s'investissent. Donc voilà à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre même si aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup parlé, mdr. **Dairy22 ou l'Elixir d'Euphorie**.

oo**O**

_Reviews ?_

* * *

**NewS **: Nouvel Os " Un Lys ou Une Lily " - couple Severus x Lily. **Résumé** : Je suis mort un 31 Octobre, le jour où ma Lily a fané. Car l'amour que je te portais est pur comme le cristal. Alors, un Lys ou une Lily, peu importe. J'avais déjà perdu les deux.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Posté le** : 12 Janvier 2009. Chapitre corrigé par **Livioute**.

oo**O**

.

3rd Chapitre spécial **MOSCOU*** // _Et le dernier_ !

* * *

**Disclamer spécial** : Pour **Christina Aguilera**, sa chanson '**Beautiful**'. Je la trouve tellement merveilleuse que je me suis dis : « il faudrait l'écouter avec ce chapitre ». Alors si vous le désirez, voilà ma petite piste musicale de la semaine. Peut-être aussi que la chanson **Hallelujah** de **Kate Voegele** serait pas mal aussi.. & Bonus : Closer de **Dido**. Donc si je conseille un ordre ça serait Closer, Hallelujah puis Beautiful. Bref, **BONNE LECTURE =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

_In naturalibus._ Sans le moindre vêtement, absolument nu.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

La Nuit semblait ne jamais vouloir tomber. Le parfum léger des parterres de fleurs s'élevait le long des fenêtres ; la brise emportant avec elle des pétales de coquelicots. Le Soleil orangé, encore tenace, faisait profiler l'ombre gigantesque des arbres. L'atmosphère suffocante du mois d'Août avait obligé Harry à déboutonner sa chemise, prit d'un début de fièvre. Soucieux quant à sa santé, Draco avait choisit de rester auprès de lui afin de s'occuper de son petit-ami. Il est vrai que la chaleur devenait insoutenable. Lui-même, quoique habitué aux températures caniculaires, était assaillit de vertiges. Le blond s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Des gouttes de sueur collaient quelques mèches à son front. A ses côtés, Harry respirait bruyamment les bras en croix. Cela devait surement être la plus chaude journée de l'été à Moscou.

Quelques lépidoptères voletaient près de la fenêtre ouverte qui tentait vainement d'attirer une brise inexistante. Le rideau d'une blancheur immaculée n'était prit d'aucune ondulation, au grand damne d'Harry qui suffoquait, le dos mouillé. Les lunettes de travers, il voyait tantôt flou, tantôt distinctement. Il décida finalement de les ôter. La chambre devint alors la scène de théâtre d'un bal de silhouettes fantomatiques. Le brun plissait les yeux afin d'apercevoir Draco. La luminosité était telle que sa chevelure peroxydée semblait être à elle seule source de lumière. Il avait toujours la tête entre ses mains, la respiration lente et régulière. Il semblait presque enveloppé par une sorte de brume éclatante. Un rai de lumière parcourut la chambre rapidement, vite rattrapé par un nuage imprudent.

Vint alors l'obscurité. Draco écarta les doigts et regarda entre. Un amas de nuages, de plus en plus nombreux, recouvrait la Ville Rouge. La masse ouateuse – autrefois d'un gris perle – devint mercure, puis acier alternant parfois avec des nuances plus sombres encore. Le blond échangea alors un regard complice avec son compagnon.

« - Un orage se prépare. »

La voix rauque de Draco résonna dans les oreilles d'Harry. L'écrivain resta là, les bras en croix, à se laisser envahir par la sensation de chaleur qui le prenait sauvagement, le faisant transpirer à grosses gouttes. Il ferma alors les yeux. Harry se remémora l'événement qui venait de se produire il y a quelques jours seulement. Quand quelqu'un de la famille de Draco avait malencontreusement découvert son homosexualité… L'angoisse, la peur puis le soulagement...

Au moment où Draco avait ouvert la porte de l'armoire, la silhouette filiforme d'Agrippine – sa jeune cousine – apparut. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise et les deux garçons n'avaient pas dû être en meilleur état. Elle avait bondit de sa cachette et s'était alors précipitée vers la sortie. Draco l'avait fermement maintenu par le bras et avait plaqué une main sur ses lèvres. Soudain, Harry eut peur qu'il la batte ou quelque chose du genre. Mais Draco se contenta de murmurer à sa cousine des paroles en français ; langue qu'il commençait à comprendre petit à petit à force de le côtoyer, lui et son entourage.

« - Avant d'hurler ou de me mordre, avait-il dit sur un ton grave, écoute-moi l'espace d'un instant. Ce que j'ai à te dire ne relève pas d'une gaminerie ordinaire ni même de nos chamailleries habituelles. C'est important ; plus important encore que tu ne l'imagines. Harry et moi nous sommes bel et bien ce que tu as vu et ce que tu crois. Je suppose qu'à ton âge je n'ai plus besoin de te faire un dessin. Toi qui as toujours voulu que je te considère comme une grande fille, voilà, l'occasion vient de se présenter. Si tu veux m'aider et gagner mon estime, ne dis rien. Si tu veux que rien de mal ne m'arrive, ne dis rien. Si tu veux que je sois heureux, ne dis rien. »

« Je t'en prie Agrippine. Je… Crois-moi ça en vaut largement la peine. Harry est quelqu'un de bien, n'en doute pas : je sais ce que je fais. Il est fait pour moi et moi pour lui. Je le sens. C'est fou mais… c'est comme ça. J'ai bien conscience qu'il s'agit d'un secret trop lourd pour tes épaules et je n'abuserai pas de toi bien longtemps. Je compte le dire à mes parents. Bientôt. J'attendrai qu'on rentre à Paris et que chacun retourne chez soi. C'est plus judicieux je ne veux pas que tout le monde assiste aux excès de colère de mon père alors… Alors tout ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est de ne rien dire de ce que tu as vu. A personne. »

Dubitative et encore sous le choc, Agrippine resta figée. Ses yeux noirs se tournèrent rapidement vers Harry puis se posèrent à nouveau sur son cousin. Et contre toute attente, elle acquiesça. Draco déposa son index sur ses lèvres, vrillant son regard au sien. Lentement, Agrippine imita son geste enfantin qui lui rappela les jeux auxquels ils se livraient il y a de nombreuses années de cela. Dorénavant, ce n'était plus un jeu. Et du haut de ses quinze ans, Agrippine était la mieux placée pour savoir qu'on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Draco et sortit de la chambre.

Depuis, ils fermaient la porte de leur chambre à clef afin d'éviter toute nouvelle intrusion intempestive...

A cet instant précis, Draco avait soufflé tout comme maintenant. Harry chassa ce souvenir de ses pensées et tourna son visage vers celui du blond. Draco avait désormais les coudes sur ses genoux et regardait l'orage gronder par la fenêtre. Aucun des deux n'avait l'envie de la fermer. Les nuages se rassemblaient tous autour d'un point, entrechoquant alors leur lourdes charges d'eau. Un éclair zébra le ciel obscur. Harry sursauta. Son autre se tourna vers lui et décida enfin à se lever, s'asseyant alors sur le rebord du lit du brun. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule et murmura imperceptiblement :

« - J'adore la pluie. S'il y a bien une chose que j'aime, c'est ça. »

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes. Il observa Draco, qui lui contemplait le paysage, près d'un moment à un autre, à déborder de liquide sempiternel.

« - Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis. Fit remarquer l'écrivain en herbe. Enfin, si peut être un jour... Pensa-t-il soudainement.

- Parce que jusqu'ici l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Il n'a jamais plu lorsque nous étions ensemble que ce soit à Londres ou à Paris. Nous avons toujours eut un temps radieux…

- Comme notre histoire. Compléta Harry en s'asseyant finalement sur le matelas en tailleur. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas vraiment plu cet été. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs… Ca doit être exceptionnel…

- _Comme notre histoire_. Répéta Draco avec un sourire mystérieux. »

Sans préambule, la pluie tomba lourdement sur Moscou, aspergeant les passants, les toits et les voitures. Le paysage semblait absorber tout le liquide en surplus et le ciel gris surplombait tout le reste. Bien à l'abri dans leur chambre, Harry et Draco regardèrent la pluie tomber pendant de longues minutes sans souffler le moindre mot. L'orage grondait excessivement fort si bien qu'il aurait pu couvrir n'importe quel bruit.

Dragomir tourna son visage vers celui de son petit-ami et effleura doucement ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes. Puis il ferma les yeux. Harry répondit avec précipitation à son baiser, demandant rapidement l'accès à son antre buccale. Draco entrouvrit les lèvres et l'écrivain en herbe en profita pour y glisser sa langue avide de caresses. Les doigts du blond parcoururent le bras d'Harry et le pressa lorsque le brun enfouit sa main dans sa chevelure.

La main de Draco se glissa dans la sienne et il la pressa quelque peu avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Doucement, sans préavis, leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau en un baiser langoureux qui dégénéra assez rapidement. Leur gestes devenaient frénétiques, voir imprécis. Leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, effleurant certaines parties jusqu'alors inexplorées de leur anatomie. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans le blanc des yeux, troublés de ce rapprochement si soudain. Ils n'y lurent que du désir intériorisé depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps.

La pluie continuait de battre à tout rompre tout comme leur cœur. Les caresses de Draco devinrent plus audacieuses. Elles parcoururent le dos de son partenaire puis se baladèrent bien plus bas et releva le T-shirt de ce dernier. Une fois la pulpe de ses doigts au contact de sa peau brûlante, l'Adonis planta ses orbes métalliques dans les yeux couleur jade de son petit-ami. Il scruta y l'étendue verte et vit son reflet minuscule y miroiter. Lentement, Harry s'allongea sur le lit tandis que Draco le regardait faire comme s'il s'agissait de la plus précieuse des reliques.

Une fois ceci fait, le blond déposa des baisers papillons le long de son cou, mordillant sa peau par endroit provoquant alors des traces rouges sur son passage. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son jean qui tomba à ses pieds dans un froissement de tissu. Draco frissonnait. Pas de froid, mais de sensations diffusent. Ses yeux couleurs mercure s'assombrirent, recouverts par le voile du désir. D'un autre côté, une vague de panique le submergea. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin avec un homme de sa vie. En fait, il n'avait jamais touché à un homme auparavant.

Pendant ce temps, l'écrivain en herbe, qui ne se doutait de rien, jouait les explorateurs sur la peau d'albâtre de son amant.

Mais il s'arrêta et contempla la blessure de beauté de Draco. Il avait un « H » gravé sur l'avant-bras gauche. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Suivant son regard, le blond se contenta de souffler « C'est parce-que je t'ai dans la peau. » avant de poursuivre ses langoureuses caresses. Avec un sourire en coin, Harry reprit ses activités. Ses mains continuaient d'effleurer la surface de son dos sans s'arrêter. Il les remonta avec une lenteur machiavélique afin de pouvoir savourer cette sensation qu'était la peau d'un homme… Lentement, il cessa ses caresses et le regarda avec anxiété. Regrettait-il d'être allé aussi loin dans les méandres de l'amour physique ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry tremblait d'effroi.

Il essayait de lire l'inquiétude de Draco à travers ses orbes métalliques. Pourtant, le blond lui renvoya un sourire à en désarmer plus d'un et vint s'allonger à ses côtés, reprenant avec plus de fièvre leurs baisers mêlés de caresses. Le parisien fit glisser un doigt le long du torse de son partenaire, celui-ci faisant une descente aux Enfers jusqu'au liserai du sous-vêtement d'Harry. Ce dernier se délecta de cette sensation et soupçonna fortement Draco d'avoir interprété son désir ardent.

Son envie de lui et de chair se faisait déjà ressentir et – contre toute attente – Draco en rougit timidement. Harry déjà torse nu, entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements en douceur, lui laissant le soin d'accompagner ses gestes légèrement fébriles. Il l'effeuilla avec parcimonie ; chacun de ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur insoutenable.

Ce ne fut que la voix de Draco qui brisa l'atmosphère lourde entre deux baisers ardents :

« - Harry, je… s'il te plaît. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Avoua-t-il en un murmure à peine audible. J'ai l'air débile comme ça. Mais les garçons ce n'est pas... mon domaine de prédilection.

- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura l'éphèbe, laisse toi faire. Je sais que cela doit te paraître étrange de coucher avec un garçon. Mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas que tu sois mal à l'aise et que tu en gardes un merveilleux souvenir. D'accord ? »

Le blond hocha prestement la tête et logea son visage au niveau du cou de son amant afin de respirer sa fragrance si masculine qui se dégageait de chaque pore de sa peau ambrée.

Enhardi, le brun caressa la courbure de ses hanches passant et repassant sur quelques centimètres de sa peau où il le savait plus sensible, provoquant en lui des tremblements. Il contourna son nombril en passant également la paume de sa main sur son abdomen. Les yeux gris du jeune homme épiaient le moindre de ses gestes comme s'ils espéraient s'instruire de la sorte. Harry parsema sa peau de baiser le long de son épaule tout en lui susurrant des mots doux et rassurants. Il embrassa par la suite les lèvres de son partenaire qu'il avait tant désiré depuis longtemps.

Aussitôt, une lueur de plaisir se glissa sournoisement dans ses orbes métalliques tandis qu'il goûtait pleinement à la chair d'Harry. L'apprenti parfumeur captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser à la fois doux et passionné. Leurs langues entamèrent une valse endiablée où aucune règle n'était dictée. Harry frissonna une fois de plus à ce contact et émit un léger gémissement qui aurait put passer inaperçu, sauf aux oreilles de Draco. Prenant cela comme un signe encourageant, il lécha sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre la parole :

« - J'ai tellement envie de _toi_. » Chuchota Draco au creux de son oreille en caressant le torse légèrement musclé de son autre, pinçant par moment ses boutons de chair.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une mélodie sensuelle. Il déposa alors ses lèvres dans son cou et se mit à mordiller sa fine parcelle de peau afin d'y apposer sa marque. Il était à _lui_. Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et caressa ses cheveux bruns. Le baiser, d'abord chaste, devint de plus en plus fougueux. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se repoussèrent. Il s'agissait d'une lutte sans merci : un énième baiser endiablé débuta. Lorsque leur respiration leur fit faux bond, leurs poumons comprimés par un vide d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent à regret.

Harry n'était pas en reste. Il effleura du bout des doigts le chemin de Paradis de Draco, le faisant ainsi frissonner à cause de cette caresse à la fois aérienne et voluptueuse. Le jeune français le regarda droit dans les yeux et il vit une lueur espiègle alors qu'il faisait glisser sa bouche sur son torse, suivant ses muscles saillants tout en soufflant parfois sur certaines parties. Draco caressa chaque parcelle de son corps. Mais il s'arrêta au niveau de son intimité, pas encore sûr de lui pour franchir cette dernière barrière de tissu.

Harry passa sa main dans son dos lors d'un baiser encore plus brutal que les autres et descendit jusqu'à son fessier. Les pupilles de Draco se dilatèrent. Une tâche noire recouvrait l'îlot cendré de son iris. Le jeune écrivain repassa encore une fois ses mains sur le dos contracté de l'Adonis tout en se noyant dans son antre buccal. Il finit son ascension tactile au niveau de ses fesses. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Draco tandis que celui-ci se passait les mains dans sa chevelure quasi immaculée afin de dégager de son visage quelques mèches blondes qui obstruaient sa vue.

Draco déposa alors deux baisers sur les paupières de son amant, recouvrant deux magnifiques émeraudes. Ceux que l'apprenti parfumeur aimait par-dessus tout. Il fit glisser son regard dans celui d'Harry pour lui faire comprendre que ses yeux étaient de véritables joyaux. Ce dernier entreprit de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur du boxer de Draco qui dissimulait sa hampe déjà tendue. Sans le quitter des yeux, il caressa son membre de tout son long, s'arrêtant parfois sur quelques nervures ou passant dans des zones encore plus érogènes pour un homme. Draco – les lèvres entrouvertes - ferma les yeux afin de profiter pleinement de cet instant. Harry photographia cette image et alla encore plus vite. Les hanches de Draco bougeaient contre son gré, entrant en contact avec force avec les siennes.

D'ailleurs, des gouttes de sueur froides coulaient le long de ses abdominaux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres remuèrent d'elles-mêmes afin de murmurer le prénom de l'objet de ses désirs. C'est avec une certaine virtuosité qu'Harry passa sa main en long et en large sur son organe qui ne sollicitait que de plus amples caresses. Ces frôlements voluptueux enivra Draco qui rejeta sa tête en arrière et se retint de pousser un souffle de bien-être. La virilité de son amant durcissait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements lascifs. Le brun décida alors d'arrêter cette douce torture afin de préserver Draco jusqu'au point culminant de leur échange charnel.

Draco reprit difficilement son souffle et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient prit une teinte étrange, encore inconnue à Harry. Dès lors, les mains du blond parcoururent son corps avec plus d'audace encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent par elles même son intimité qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Contre toute attente, Harry renversa Draco et se positionna au-dessus de lui puis s'installa vers son entre-jambes afin de goûter pleinement à son amant.

Il lapa le bout de sa hampe, levant les yeux afin d'essayer de croiser ceux de Draco. Il tourna sa langue autour de l'extrémité sentant alors le goût typiquement masculin s'imprégner sur ses papilles gustatives. Il inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté et passa ses lèvres gonflées par le plaisir sur un des flancs de la masculinité du jeune parisien. Il remonta tout le long de son érection avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable. Il recommença la même opération de l'autre côté en fermant parfois les yeux afin de se laisser envahir du parfum musqué que dégageait la hampe érigée.

Il passa rapidement sa langue sur toute la surface du muscle fièrement dressé et se mit à le mordiller légèrement, prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Draco suffoquait de plaisir tant cela était intense. Finalement il le prit à pleine bouche, ayant au préalable suçoté le bout qui était resté coincé dans son palais et le faisait rouler tantôt sur sa langue, tantôt sur la paroi intérieur de ses joues. Il entama une petite série de va-et-vient sur la virilité de Draco qui palpitait dans sa bouche. Avant que ce dernier n'atteigne le point de non retour, Harry cessa de jouer avec et se retira.

Draco semblait tétanisé et luisait de sueur. Ses épaules tressautaient et sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait plus contrôler la mélopée de gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il s'accrochait désespérément aux draps soyeux qui recouvraient le lit pour contenir ce plaisir brûlant qui le noyait dans la nuit tel un feu froid qui s'emparait de son corps tout entier...

Le sentant près, Harry entra lentement un doigt dans son intimité : il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Ces caresses provoquaient chez son amant des sensations encore inconnues puisqu'il l'entendit respirer encore plus fort puis gémir de plaisir alors qu'il bougeait un peu plus rapidement son doigt – bientôt rejoint par un autre. Ses lèvres, quant à elles, s'occupaient de son torse finement musclé alors que le blond fermait les yeux de contentement, une main douce dans les cheveux de son partenaire le poussant à continuer sa lente torture, lui murmurant des « encore » telle une litanie sans fin. Le brun était à l'écoute du moindre de ses désirs et y répondait avec une sollicitude exemplaire.

Instinctivement, Draco ferma les yeux durant toute l'intrusion, savourant sans aucun doute cet instant. Harry le regarda se mordre la lèvre inférieure de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Un de ces gémissements luxuriants fut happé par la bouche vorace de son amant. Un brasier charnel semblait avoir prit possession de son corps tout entier, dont la source se trouvait au niveau de son entrejambe. Tel un félin, ses pupilles se dilatèrent au maximum, laissant alors place à une large perle noire d'encre.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, Harry s'allongea pleinement entre ses jambes après avoir doucement écarter ses cuisses. Il présenta son membre durci à l'entrée de son intimité et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« - Ca va être douloureux. C'est… C'est toujours comme ça au début.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit-il, l'air confiant. »

Doucement, il entra en lui, déchirant la barrière physique qui les séparait, d'un coup de rein. Draco se crispa soudainement. Harry le regardait d'un air préoccupé et n'osait plus bouger de peur de lui faire encore plus mal. Il savait que cela était un moment pénible. Et dans la quasi pénombre de la chambre orageuse, Harry observa les traits de Draco se tendre puis se relacher. En effet, le jeune parisien contracta sa mâchoire pendant un long moment puis se détendit. L'Adonis aux allures d'ange entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le sentir plus profondément encore en lui tandis qu'Harry commençait à se mouvoir lentement, toujours soucieux de ne pas lui provoquer une douleur inutile.

Ils ne formaient désormais plus qu'un, en parfaite symbiose. Au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient leur plaisir montait toujours plus haut, repoussant leurs limites. Une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrait tel un drap invisible. Leur passion charnelle devenait trop intense si bien que Draco crut que son cœur allait défaillir. Mais mourir maintenant serait trop beau. Il n'avait jamais ressentit des choses si intenses dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait connu. Des femmes. Faire l'amour avec amour changeait tout. C'était donc pour ça qu'on appelait l'acte «La petite mort» ?

Harry n'était pas en reste. Il devenait de plus en plus imprécis dans ses gestes comme si le plaisir rendait son esprit désordonné. Soudain, les deux amants se figèrent, secoués par un tsunami de plaisir ce qui était assez rare sachant que c'était leur première fois ensemble. Enlacés l'un dans l'autre, ils montaient au septième ciel et continuaient à monter, sans savoir ou s'arrêter, chaque vague de plaisir surpassant la précédente comme une torture de la chaire. Draco poussait des gémissements de plaisir, aussitôt repris en écho par le jeune homme bien qu'ils soient couvert par le bruit de l'orage persistant de Moscou.

Près d'eux, on n'entendait plus que leurs voix et leurs respirations haletantes. Le blond se contracta sous son partenaire qui, à bout de force, donna un dernier coup de rein plus puissant encore que les autres...

Qui les amena alors au point de non-retour.

**A suivre**

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaam. Franchement ce chapitre a été très difficile pour moi parce que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire des scènes d'amour gay * c'est un peu une première * Et étant donné que je suis hétéro bah, j'ai fais avec le moyen du bord c'est à dire mes souvenirs etc... Ne cherchez pas ce qui m'appartient et ce qui ne m'appartient pas là dedans, je ne le dirais pas ! * rougis furieusement et se cache sous son claiver * De toute manière, dans cette fanfiction il y a du moi dégoulinant les murs, donc bon * lève les yeux en l'air *. Je sais * c'est la première fois que je le dis, tient * que ce chapitre vous a fait TRES plaisir, lol. Peut-être même dans le sens propre du terme. Parce que le Lemon, ça se vend plus qu'autre chose, non ? Qui dit non dans la salle ? Qui n'aime pas le Lemon ? Qui joue sa prude comme Harry qui veut pas se déshabiller devant Draco ? (silence) Mouais, jpréfère ça... =p Donc euh première fois entre Harry & Draco. J'ai essayé de rendre ça beau ( je ne voulais absolument pas du vulgaire car ce n'est pas le lieu ; surtout qu'ils s'aiment donc cela inclut respect du corps de l'autre. Enfin, les bourins qui écrivent dans des fics des corps à corps serrés entre les personnages, soit ils n'ont jamais été dans les bras d'une personne qu'ils aiment * vraiment je veux dire, pas une coucherie * soit ils ont une conception assez cruelle de l'amour physique ) Enfin tout ça pour dire que je ne voyais pas ça autrement. Sinon, réponse à des personnes qui me demandait qui allait être le dominé/dominant. Je sais que cela va contrarirer quelques uns que Draco se fasse mené. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il n'a aucune expérience avec les garçons et c'est assez déroutant de tout devoir faire par soi-même ; faire l'amour c'est un art, je vous jure. Je crois que si Harry avait fait l'étoile de mer et que Draco avait fait le service, il ne s'en serait pas sortit. Après... C'est autre chose ! =D C'est un grand garçon notre Dray chéri donc il va apprendre. C'est juste partie remise ;) Donc, là je fais un sous-entendu qui dit... Oui il y aura un autre Lemon ! Plus court cette fois-ci. Ne me faites pas les yeux de chiens battus ! C'est bon ! Je vous aime déjà assez comme ça x)' Bon, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup parlé là. Je me tais et on se dit à bientôt pour la suite. Bisous,** Dairy22 ou l'Elixir d'Euphorie.**

**.**

**ooO**

**7oo **_Review_**S ? [**En l'honneur de ce Lemon**]**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Posté le** : 16 Janvier 2010. Chapitre corrigé par **Livioute. _____ * Retour à Paris * **

* * *

**Disclamer spécial** : Merci à **MlleGanou** - qui a écrit _Quand l'Amour Sauve de la Haine_ - pour l'idée du mail impromptu que recevra Draco. Sans elle, nous serions passés à côté d'une merveilleuse idée. Parce qu'au final : j'adore ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

_Fluctuat nec mergitur._ Elle tangue mais ne sombre pas. [Devise de la ville de Paris]

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Cette fois, la Ville Rouge avait disparu pour laisser place aux étendards tricolore de la Ville de Paris. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés avec une rapidité consternante depuis la fameuse soirée orageuse de Moscou. Il s'agissait là du secret d'alcôve d'Harry et Draco. Depuis les liens entre eux semblaient s'être étroitement resserrés. Cela se voyait au fond de leurs prunelles où vacillait une lueur de tendresse, reflet de leur amour profond. Après avoir goûté à cette forme de la chair – c'est-à-dire d'homme à homme - Draco réalisa aussitôt qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Très vite, ils réitérèrent leur exploit passionnel à de multiples reprises dans l'intimité de leur chambre que ce soit à Moscou ou à Paris…

Dans la sphère amoureuse, Draco se révéla être quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement doux ce qui surpris – voir choqua – Harry. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer cela aux folles nuits de précipitation qu'il avait partagé avec Cédric autrefois. Il pesait le pour et le contre inconsciemment. Or, le politiquement correct voulait qu'on n'émette aucune comparaison. C'était interdit. Cependant Harry savait qu'au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas une personne correcte et encore moins raisonnable.

Contrairement à Draco – qui le disait ouvertement – lui n'osait le prononcer. Il se faisait passer pour quelqu'un de mieux qu'il ne l'était réellement, de peur que l'on découvre ce qu'il se cache véritablement à l'intérieur. Mais l'écrivain en herbe passa outre. Ces heures partagées avec son amant semblaient idylliques. Nonobstant, il avait l'amère impression que tout s'était passé trop vite. A peine Cédric était sorti de sa vie qu'il le remplaçait par Draco. Harry n'avait pas eut le temps de faire la part des choses. Un été à peine. Et contre toute attente, il hésitait. Cédric, Draco… Draco, Cédric. Puis lui entre les deux, tâtonnant dans l'obscurité.

Harry était plus que conscient que son avenir se jouait sur cette décision. Sa vie pouvait être diamétralement opposée en choisissant l'un ou l'autre. Et il pouvait être heureux avec les deux car Draco, tout comme Cédric, y mettrait un point d'honneur. Pourtant, ces certitudes s'arrêtaient là. Il avait aimé être dans les bras du brun ténébreux et d'un autre côté il avait adoré les discussions avec le blond peroxydé. Jamais dans son existence Harry n'avait autant réfléchi.

Puis il en était arrivé à une conclusion qui lui semblait être la meilleure.

Aujourd'hui il était avec Draco pour diverses raisons et la première était qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il n'y avait donc pas lieu d'hésiter pour des broutilles. Pas pour Cédric, puisque Draco valait beaucoup mieux que lui…

Alors Harry chassa vite ses pensées brumeuses pour se concentrer sur son présent illuminé d'un Soleil éclatant. Sa vie était plus belle avec Draco à ses côtés. Cent fois plus merveilleuse… Et quand il le constatait, il s'en voulait d'avoir hésité pendant un bref instant. Surtout après toutes les preuves d'amour que son amant lui fournissait. A vrai dire, il avait toujours cru – comme force de loi – qu'il aimerait toujours Draco plus que lui ne l'aimerait. Or, il s'était vite aperçu du contraire.

Au début, il est vrai qu'il avait manifesté un intérêt non feint pour le jeune français, puis avait nourrit une sorte d'obsession pour lui et ses manies quasi aristocratiques. Peu après Harry s'était lassé de cet enfant trop exigent et boudeur. Il l'avait vite jugé d'égoïste. Mais une jalousie sans réserve avait jaillit hors de lui sans qu'il n'en connaissance la raison. Un amour naissant. Au fil des jours, Harry avait décidé d'assumer ses sentiments sans pour autant les divulguer au premier concerné. Et le jour de son départ… Il ne put nier la vérité. Il l'aimait comme personne. Pourtant, à Paris la donne avait changé. Draco se montrait différent, plus humain, plus compréhensif aussi… Entre les baisers, les paroles rassurantes et les « je t'aime » chuchotés aux quatre coins de la maison, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et il se demandait alors…

« Et si je ne l'aimais pas autant qu'il l'espère ? »

Oui, Harry doutait. Que cela soit dans un sens comme dans un autre, Harry hésitait et n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'indécision…

En fait, l'écrivain en herbe avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à l'issus de cette intrigue. Il voulait connaître le dénouement avant l'heure. S'y préparer. Il n'avait pas confiance en l'avenir et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Entre la récente rupture de Draco avec Astoria et son comportement mystérieux, les sms de Cédric et sa vie à Little Whinging, il ne savait plus si cela était une bonne idée… Il se demandait si tout n'aurait pas mieux valut que le 1er Août il resta cloîtré dans sa minuscule chambre du 4 Privet Drive à verser toutes les larmes de son corps en entendant la voiture de son oncle conduire Draco à la gare. Puis faire comme si de rien n'était tout en ayant une humeur maussade… Dans la vraie vie c'était comme cela que ça se passait. Sans surprise ni imprévu. Même si l'idée de Ron avait semblé trop belle, il n'aurait pas du se laisser emporter. Il n'aurait pas du suivre Draco jusqu'en France pour ensuite revenir à la case départ.

Dans sa minuscule chambre du 4 Privet Drive.

Certes, il n'y était pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et comment fera-t-il une fois là-bas pour garder contact avec Draco ? Il pourrait toujours emprunter l'ordinateur de George – le frère à Ron - ou passer de rapides coups de fil depuis le cabinet des parents d'Hermione qui étaient dentistes, ou encore lui envoyer des lettres régulièrement. Et après ? Cela ne suffit pas pour entretenir une relation de nos jours. Du moins, il le pensait furieusement. Dès son retour en Angleterre il devra s'inscrire dans une faculté pour ses études de Lettres et trouver un petit boulot pour se payer de quoi aller voir Draco de temps à autre. Et de l'autre côté de la Manche, Draco fera de même tout en suivant sa formation de parfumeur. En bref, ils ne se verront qu'à de rares occasions. Et le monde continuera de tourner autour d'eux sans se préoccuper de leurs petites misères personnelles. Car aux yeux du monde ils n'étaient que de jeunes adultes vivant quelque chose de trop fou pour redescendre sur terre.

Et quand bien même les autres s'intéresseront à eux, ceci ne fera que les séparer un peu plus. L'un et l'autre rencontreront de nouvelles personnes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Puis un beau jour Harry ou Draco se rendra compte que cette histoire était vaine et vouée à l'échec. Au fil de la conversation, on parlera d'un individu au visage impersonnel pour l'un d'entre eux. Mais qui pour l'autre signifiera tout. Car il aimera à nouveau, _un autre_.

C'était comme ça qu'Harry voyait les choses. Que l'amour avait un caractère de finitude. Qu'il était fort mais malheureusement éphémère jusqu'à en devenir insipide.

« - La seule solution pour l'entretenir, pensa Harry, fut que Draco aurait du rester un fantasme, rien de plus. »

Que serait-il advenu de lui dans ce cas de figure ? Aurait-il passé l'éponge sur Draco ? Certainement. Il aurait couché à droite et à gauche sans aucune protection, ne se préoccupant pas d'attraper un virus. Pas même le VIH. Car à l'époque il ne tenait pas tant que ça à sa vie. Il s'en foutait. Mais aujourd'hui…

« - J'ai Draco. Pensa-t-il. »

Et ce simple fait changeait du tout au tout son existence. Fini la vie d'adolescent torturé. Dorénavant, Harry essayait tout de même de positiver ou de faire semblant. Est-ce que Draco aussi jouait la comédie ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. La seule chose dont il était sûr et certain c'est que dès qu'ils se voyaient, on ne pouvait pas croire au premier abord que des choses graves se produisaient dans leur vie amoureuse…

Puisqu'il faut sauver les apparences en dépit de la réalité.

*

* *

* * *

*

_« Les parfums sont de puissants magiciens pouvant vous transporter au travers des années que vous avez vécues_, Helen Keller. »

Cette phrase était imprimée sur la première page du livre finement relié qu'il feuilletait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Draco, aux pieds du lit – assis par terre - dans sa chambre lisait un manuel des plus grands parfumeurs tandis qu'Harry restait là, les bras en croix. Le brun semblait tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'osa le déranger. Alors, comme dans une sorte d'accord à l'amiable ils avaient décidé de rester silencieux envers et contre tout. Et sans un bruit, Draco continuait à tourner les pages de son manuel. Parfums floraux, boisés, orientaux, hespéridés, fougères, chypres, cuirs… Puis les méthodes de fabrications, les parfumeurs de renom, la composition d'un parfum et tous les secrets qui les enveloppaient. Voilà le monde de Draco. Et il voulait le partager avec Harry.

En fait, il désirait que l'écrivain en herbe écrive quelque chose à ce propos. Mais il n'osait pas le lui demander. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'osait pas dire en ce moment. Sa peur de dévoiler l'entière vérité à ses parents par exemple. Cette crainte qui lui brûlait les entrailles au point qu'il ne puisse plus l'exprimer. Voyant qu'Harry continuait de regarder le plafond sans accorder la moindre importance à tout le reste, Draco ferma son livre d'un geste sec et tira vers lui son ordinateur portable. Il l'alluma automatiquement et attendit quelques instants avant d'arriver sur la page d'accueil. Il pianota sur le clavier dès qu'il eut accès à sa boîte de messagerie et regarda les quelques nouveautés.

Il supprima nonchalamment les publicités intempestives ou les mails groupés nommés chaînes qui annonçaient sa mort dans les jours à venir s'il ne la renvoyait pas à tous ses contacts ou encore des conseils minceurs et d'autres histoires abracadabrantes. Dans tout cela il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de courriers potables. Un bon quart était des alertes de son réseau social. L'autre moitié était occupée par des mails automatiques qu'il recevait dès qu'un artiste qu'il appréciait publiait une newsletter sur son site. Mais un courrier attira son attention dès qu'il vit son expéditeur : Théodore Nott.

Il cliqua rapidement sur l'icône représentant une petite enveloppe jaune et accéda aussitôt au contenu du mail. Il parcourut rapidement le titre du sujet et lut :

« Hey !

Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? Dis-moi Draco, il t'est arrivé quoi ? Tu m'ignores ? Je ne te pensais pas si vain. Enfin, il faut tout de même que je t'avoue avoir été déçu de ton manque de coopération. Les relations franco-anglaises vont en pâtir… Tu es bien rentré chez toi ? Avec Harry sous le bras j'imagine…

« J'en ai entendu parler lors d'une soirée pimentée à la boîte de nuit L'Ordre du Phénix à Londres. Que tu n'as pas eu le temps de connaître, malheureusement. Si tu reviens à Little Whinging l'été prochain on ira y faire un tour. Promis ! En attendant, c'est Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley qui me l'ont annoncé d'un air un peu trop jovial pour ne pas être mis sur le compte de l'alcool. Dans tous les cas, notre troisième beau brun ténébreux du quartier – après moi et Cédric Diggory - s'est évaporé à mon grand désarroi.

« Tu joues à quoi Draco ? Tu veux dépeupler notre nation avec tes rapts ou quoi ? Je croyais qu'en France il y avait assez de Dom Juan qui courraient les rues pour assouvir tes appétits les plus bas… Je sais que nous autres, les British, nous représentons une forme d'exotisme mais tu risques de nous enorgueillir si tu continues à te taper des anglais. Je vois d'ici ton petit rictus et ton sourcil droit s'arquer en signe d'amusement. Quelques jours suffisent pour que je connaisse toutes tes mimiques et bien plus encore sur le bout des doigts… Draco, tu n'es pas qu'un été pour moi, mais une véritable rencontre d'amitié.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai envie de garder contact avec toi : tu es sensationnel à ta manière. Je n'oublierai pas nos parties de Rugby assez suggestives devant le 4 Privet Drive, notre affrontement contre la bande de Dudley et nos sincères fous rires. Et malgré tout cela, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi. Alors que cela aurait pu être le cas. Tu as tout pour me séduire. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que tu appartenais déjà à quelqu'un d'autre… A Harry.

« Et puis, cela n'aurait fait que de vous compliquer la vie si je m'étais interposé entre vous deux. Nous aurions peut être eu une idylle toi et moi - comme avec Harry – Mais rien de très stable. Tu serais vite retourné à lui. Et je ne voulais pas de ça avec toi. Je voulais quelques choses de fort, d'entier et sans ambigüité même si j'ai joué sur ce tableau avec toi à de nombreuses reprises. Je te voulais comme ami et rien d'autre alors tu vois… Sans rancune mon vieux. Après avoir discuté avec les autres jeunes du quartier je crois que tu nous as tous marqué d'une manière ou d'une autre :

« Hermione pour ta courtoisie. Ron pour ton côté distingué. Fred pour ta taquinerie. Luna pour ton sens de l'humour assez décalé. Dudley pour ton homosexualité refoulée. George pour lui avoir piqué sa copine le temps d'une danse. Cédric pour ta jalousie à toute épreuve. Ginny pour ton regard revolver. Harry pour tes cheveux. Et moi pour ton rire que je n'ai que trop peu entendu…

« Malgré tous les moments passés ensemble j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore beaucoup à découvrir sur toi et au personnage que tu incarnes. J'ai le pressentiment que tu nous as offert qu'une facette de ta personnalité et qu'une autre – plus belle encore – ne demande qu'à être découverte. Je brûle d'envie d'en savoir plus sur le véritable Draco, celui qui se cache. Celui que peut-être, je ne connaîtrai jamais.

« Cela doit être difficile de se montrer sous son véritable jour. Seulement quelques personnes doivent te connaître et Harry doit s'en féliciter d'en faire bientôt parti. J'espère que votre histoire perdurera dans le temps car ici – dans ce trou perdu qu'on appelle Little Whinging – vous êtes déjà une légende vivante ; un modèle d'amour, de courage et surtout de tolérance…

Amicalement,

Théodore.

Xoxoxo »

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à la fin de sa lecture. Dans toute sa vie, c'était la plus belle lettre – ou courrier – qu'il venait de recevoir parce que c'était sincère. Aussitôt, il l'enregistra dans sa clef USB afin de ne pas l'égarer un jour ou l'autre par mégarde. Mais ce simple geste confirma qu'il sauvegardait ces quelques mots dans son cœur, profondément ancrés. Il pianota ensuite une réponse complète où il laissa paraître un peu plus de sa véritable personnalité et envoya le tout promptement.

Puis pour passer le temps il cliqua à droite et à gauche sur son ordinateur et rangea quelques fichiers. Et contre toute attente il tomba sur le dossier d'Harry intitulé Papiers Froissés. L'écrivain en herbe avait commencé à taper sur l'ordinateur son manuscrit comme le lui avait conseillé le jeune parisien. Draco passa les extraits qu'il connaissait déjà et en lut un nouveau :

« Je suis né.

Je cris. Je respire. J'ai faim. Je bois puis mange. Je souris et j'apprends à rire. A marcher et à courir. Je cours puis m'arrête. Je me retourne et regarde. Je regarde le monde d'un nouveau regard. D'un œil d'enfant. Je découvre. Je pense et réfléchis. Je pose des questions. Beaucoup. Trop même. Je me bas. On me bat. Je cris encore pour me faire entendre. J'hurle de désespoir. Je grandis. Trop même. Je change de vêtements. Je change d'identité. Je recommence. Je connais et reconnais. Je vois. Je croise un regard, puis deux. Je me sens enfin complet. Et brutalement, je m'en vais. Je m'enfuis. J'attends. Je ne reviens toujours pas. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois. Je rencontre.

J'observe. Je tombe amoureux. Je tends ma main et on me l'a prend. Je caresse. J'aime. Je vais plus loin. J'embrasse. Je respire. J'ai faim de chair. Je bois son nectar et le mange. Je souris et je réapprends à rire. A marcher et à courir après lui et la vie. Je cours puis m'arrête. Je me retourne et regarde. Je regarde le monde d'un autre regard. D'un œil d'adulte désabusé. Je redécouvre. Je ne pense plus ni réfléchis. Je n'ose plus poser de question. Pas assez. Trop peu. Je me lasse et ne me bas plus. Mais je continus d'hurler mon désespoir pour me faire entendre. Je ne grandis plus. Je garde la même identité. Je ne vois plus. Je tombe dans les ténèbres.

Je suis mort. »

« - J'aime bien ton dernier texte. Déclara Draco d'une voix rauque à force de ne pas avoir parlé dans la journée. Tu as bien fais d'utiliser des phrases courtes… Ca montre la brièveté de la vie. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite :

« - J'ai pensé à plein de choses… qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens d'ailleurs. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de réfléchir comme ça. Cela faisait longtemps. Alors j'ai écris un fragment dans le même esprit.

- Tu as pensé à l'organisation de ton bouquin ? Demanda alors le blond en vérifiant la mise en page. J'irai bientôt l'imprimer et l'envoyer à la maison d'édition donc…

- J'y ai pensé à Moscou. Répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Je pensais que cela serait plus judicieux de faire des sections et de regrouper les textes à l'intérieur. Jusqu'à maintenant je voulais créer sept catégories. J'ai déjà trouvé des titres.

- Dis-moi.

- La première sera « La Lumière dans L'Obscurité » il y aura entre autre l'extrait sur Diurne et Nocturne ; Puis « Ce Huit-Clos avec toi » suivit par « Mes Brouillons Amoureux » ; « La Distillation de la Vie » et « Blessure de Beauté ». Mais j'hésite encore pour l'ordre… Il en reste donc deux : « Semer les Graines du Mal » et pour finir « Brûlante Ecume ». En ce qui concerne la dernière section je ne suis pas très sûr du titre. Tu me donneras des idées ?

- C'est toi l'artiste ici ! Protesta Draco en levant un regard incrédule vers Harry.

- Et pourquoi pas « Un Nuage de Papiers Froissés » ? Proposa le brun soudain songeur. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Ca fait vraiment British. Nargua le parisien en branchant son baladeur Mp3 sur son ordinateur.

- Je t'emmerde Malefoy.

- Moi de même Potter. »

Soudain, Harry éclata de rire.

« - Tu te souviens le jour de mon anniversaire je t'avais insulté de pucelle… tu avais fais une de ces têtes ! Tu… tu avais recraché tout ce que tu buvais sur ton T-shirt. Hoqueta le brun, les yeux brouillés par le souvenir. Tu m'avais coupé le souffle ce jour là tellement tu étais beau ; même en colère contre moi et ma bêtise.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. Ajouta l'Adonis d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Tu es incorrigible. Murmura Harry plus pour lui-même.

- Tu te souviens du jour où tu avais failli m'embrasser dans la bibliothèque Defoe à Little Whinging ? Dit l'autre. Et bien ce jour là, j'ai eu envie que tu déposes tes lèvres sur les miennes. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu. Sûrement mon honneur et mes idées arrêtées sur l'homosexualité et tout ce qui tournait autour mais… Mais j'en avais profondément envie. Que tu m'embrasses et plus encore… Que tous les deux on… »

Mais il s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Draco semblait perdu dans le cours de ses pensées, tirant le fil de son souvenir en même temps qu'il le relatait. C'était la première fois qu'il reparlait de ce moment sans en faire allusion d'une manière narquoise afin de se moquer de leur hésitation mutuelle ainsi que du jeu de séduction qu'ils avaient instauré. En y réfléchissant bien il y avait eu beaucoup de moment comme celui-ci, où le doute avait plané. Mais le plus ambigu de tous était sans aucun doute le baiser échangé sur le toit de la Grunnings puis dans les escaliers peu après. A vrai dire, ils s'étaient comportés dès le départ comme deux amants sans s'en apercevoir. Il suffisait parfois d'intercepter leurs regards qu'ils se jetaient l'un l'autre. C'est tout.

« - J'ai eu envie de te serrer dans mes bras dès le premier moment où je t'ai vu clairement. Chuchota Harry. Tu étais dans la chambre de la tante Marge, endormi. Tu portais une chemise blanche – je m'en souviens – et je devais te réveiller pour le dîner. Sauf que… que je t'ai trouvé trop apaisé pour oser quoique ce soit. Tu ressemblais à un ange et j'ai voulu resté ici, à te contempler. Mais ma raison me dictait le contraire.

- Je ne dormais pas. Je faisais juste semblant pour ne pas descendre dîner avec les Dursley. Expliqua-t-il. J'ai joué à une énorme comédie durant tout mon séjour. Mais il y a eu des moments où je me montrais sous mon véritable visage comme le soir où… où Cédric et toi vous vous étiez disputés (C'était la première fois que Draco prononçait le nom de l'ex d'Harry sans être irrité). Tu pleurais dans ta chambre et j'étais partis te consoler comme je pouvais ; même si j'avais toujours été nul dans cette discipline. Et je t'ai embrassé, juste là… (Il traça un éclair du bout des doigts sur le front d'Harry et sourit) Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire c'était un beau moment pour moi parce qu'on s'était inconsciemment rapprochés pour ne plus se séparer.

- J'aime beaucoup ta manière de présenter les choses. Je crois que tu es poétique malgré toi Draco. Plaisanta l'écrivain en herbe en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Par le caleçon de Saint-Potter, je vais devoir me faire soigner alors. Prononça le blond d'un ton aguicheur. Une bonne thérapie d'électrochoc dans tes bras ça devra suffire tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt à prendre des mesures aussi extrêmes… Mais ça me convient parfaitement… Déclara Harry entre deux baisers brûlants déposés du bout des lèvres.

- Le patient a tous les droits. Claironna l'autre en s'asseyant à califourchon sur Harry.

- Tu dois surement te tromper avec un autre proverbe. Rétorqua-t-il quoique amusé.

- Tu en es sûr et certain ? Parce qu'il m'avait semblé que j'étais _le roi_ ici, non ? Supposa faussement Draco d'une voix innocente.

- Tu veux avoir le dessus cette fois ? Questionna le brun tout en sachant d'avance la réponse.

- Tu as été un très bon pédagogue jusqu'ici en ce qui concerne la théorie. Confia Draco en mordillant la peau du cou de l'écrivain en herbe. Mais si tu ne me donnes pas quelques exercices en ce qui concerne la pratique je ne risque pas de progresser… »

Il dessina le contour de ses abdominaux à travers le T-shirt sombre que portait Harry et ses lèvres s'ornèrent d'un sourire lubrique. Harry se retint de respirer quelques instants avant de murmurer :

« - Peut-être que quelques heures de rattrapage seront nécessaires dans ce cas. »

Il remit doucement quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient devant les yeux de son amant en place.

« - J'ai toujours été en tête de classe Potter. Retiens-le.

- Je n'oublie pas mes meilleurs élèves en général. Chuchota-t-il suavement au creux de son oreille. »

Draco fondit sur ses lèvres offertes en une fraction de secondes comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Il passa ses mains chaudes sous le T-shirt d'Harry et se délecta de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il contourna les muscles et se ravis de la chair. D'un geste, il enleva le haut du brun qui retomba mollement sur le matelas. L'Adonis s'attaqua bien rapidement à sa ceinture et grogna de satisfaction dès qu'il réussit à la détacher et l'enlever.

Vorace, il s'empara de la bouche d'Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement. A peine avaient-ils commencés les prémices amoureux que Draco sentait déjà qu'un feu s'était emparé d'Harry. Son envie se faisait ressentir…

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà un chapitre tout mignon je trouve. Avec Draco & Harry qui restent ensemble, chacun avec ses pensées, sans parler avec l'autre. Je sais que beaucoup seront choqués de voir Harry douter de ses sentiments envers Draco. Mais bon, que voulez-vous... C'est dur la vie ! Pour le projet de bouquin d'Harry, ça se confirme doucement mais surement. Dray, lui, va entrer en école de parfumerie. Donc un avenir tout tracé pour nos deux amoureux =D Prochain chapitre un peu plus long par contre ! Bande de chanceux ! J'essaie d'écrire dans des délais impossibles donc ça serait sympa que vous me mettiez une petite review... * rougis derrière son clavier * Parce que c'est le salaire des auteurs donc voilà quoi. Bref, on ne le répètera jamais assez. J'allais oublier ! Qu'avez-vous penser du mail de Théodore ? Bref, dites moi tout. Gros bisous à vous et à bientôt.** Dairy22.**

oo**O**

_Reviews ?_


	28. Chapitre 28

**Posté le** : 19 Janvier 2010 * Je poste aujourd'hui car j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé du Felix Felicis ! Journée trop merveilleuse **=D** * **Excellente Lecture !** Dans l'espoir d'également faire des heureux parmi les lecteurs **(LL')**

* * *

**Disclamer Spécial à : Neyo,** Never Knew I needed** / Leona Lewis,** Bleeding Love **/ Dido,** Thank You. **[PlayList]**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

_Ars gratia artis_. L'art pour l'art

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« _L'Art_

La photographie c'est cristalliser un battement de cœur. Et l'esthète que je suis l'apprécie car il s'agit d'une trace de son vécut.

La peinture c'est nous faire comprendre des choses à travers des touches successives et des coups de pinceaux. Et l'esthète que je suis l'apprécie car il s'agit d'une pièce de l'Histoire.

Les graffitis c'est faire parvenir un message en jouant sur des teintes de couleurs diaprés. Et l'esthète que je suis l'apprécie car il s'agit d'une œuvre à part entière appartenant au quotidien.

La sculpture c'est ériger une forme rappelant un sentiment fort. Et l'esthète que je suis l'apprécie car il s'agit d'un édifice culturel vivant.

La musique c'est savoir combiner les sons et les émotions. Et l'esthète que je suis l'apprécie car il s'agit d'une symphonie retranscrivant les oscillations de l'âme.

Et il y en a bien d'autres encore. En quelques mots, voilà.

_L'Art, c'est ça_. »

Toujours nu dans le large lit de la chambre de son amant encore endormis, Harry griffonnait rapidement dans son cahier, allongé sur le ventre. La belle matineuse aux doigts de rose parcourait le visage ensommeillé de Draco qui respirait lentement en dessous de la couverture couleur bleu nuit. Cette dernière lui arrivait jusqu'au torse dévoilant sa chaîne en argent attachée autour de son cou. Parfois, Harry le regardait avec amour lorsqu'il cherchait ses mots. Sans conteste, le blond ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel.

L'écrivain en herbe esquissa un sourire et roula sur le côté, près du corps bouillant de Draco. Il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et déposa sa joue contre son dos. Inconsciemment, il se mit à tracer des entrelacements sur sa peau d'albâtre. C'était un moment de bien-être absolu. Il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'odeur masculine de Draco. C'était indescriptible comme sensation. Et il se rendit compte au combien c'était un homme heureux. Doucement, il effleura des parcelles de peau où Draco était le plus sensible. Encore endormi, celui-ci poussa quelques grognements ou gémissements significatifs. La nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient partagée avait été explosive et électrique. Les caresses, les soupires amoureux, les regards flamboyants dans l'obscurité ; tout.

Sur la table de chevet reposait un emballage vide de préservatif.

Harry huma le parfum qui se dégageait de la chevelure peroxydée de son amant et semblait être au comble du ravissement. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais – ou dure toujours, au choix. Un grommellement indiqua ensuite que Draco venait de se réveiller, suivit de peu par un frissonnement le long de son échine. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage car ce dernier était toujours de dos. Draco sembla s'étirer un instant et déposa la main sur son abdomen et se gratta un peu. Le brun déposa alors ses mains sur la sienne et murmura au creux de son oreille :

« - Je pensais à Lucifer… et je me dis que les enfants sont définitivement horribles. Alors je t'en supplie ne tombe jamais enceint. »

Draco fut prit d'un rire nerveux avant de déclarer :

« - Il n'y pas de risque techniquement parlant… Et puis si c'est pour avoir un poupon qui a la tête d'un pouce mal léché, non merci.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Harry de rigoler sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Je dirai plutôt une tête de fion à sucer des suppositoires. Rectifia-t-il.

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire plus glamour au saut du lit ? Demanda faussement Draco en passant une main dans les boucles brunes d'Harry sans le regarder. Tu es impayable.

- Toi non plus mon amour. Murmura Harry en embrassant la peau du cou du blond. J'aime nos petites conversations comme ça… sans tabou.

- Tu as l'air de quelqu'un voulant parler de trucs ignobles, je me trompe ?

- Absolument pas. Pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais si je devais aller vomir avant ou après notre discussion.

- Ne te fous pas de moi s'il te plaît. Grogna l'écrivain en herbe.

- Susceptible Harry ?

- Juste d'une humeur massacrante. Mais… sache que j'adore la manière dont tu prononces mon prénom. Je le trouve sensuel une fois sorti de ta bouche et profondément différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre.

- Harry… Harry… Répéta-t-il. Tu sais que pour les français c'est diablement compliqué de le prononcer à cause du « H » ?

- Tu le dis très bien mon amour. Rassura le brun. Mieux que personne. Et surement mieux que personne ne le prononcera jamais.

- Tu viens de chatouiller mon égo de si bon matin. Rien ne pouvait me mettre de plus bonne humeur. Mais je vais devoir quitter notre cher lit conjugal pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

- Tu plaisantes là ? »

Draco se leva, rejetant le drap derrière lui, dévoilant alors son anatomie aux yeux de son amant. Il tourna un visage rayonnant vers lui et déclara :

« - J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Nargua le blond. Je vais me doucher parce que faire l'amour avec toi Harry c'est un sport.

- Et faire l'amour avec toi Draco, c'est de l'art. »

Le blond eut une espèce de sourire satisfait avant de se lever, toujours en tenue d'Adam. Harry remarqua aussitôt que c'était un homme callipyge. Au dehors, la rosée du matin, communément appelée aiguail recouvrait le tout Paris. Le miroir de la chambre d'ami reflétait les éclats neufs du Soleil à travers la chambre embaumée de leur amour. Le sentiment d'ataraxie qu'éprouvait le brun transfigurait ses traits. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été si heureux.

C'est donc avec une certaine béatitude qu'il rejoignit son amant dans la salle de bain contiguë à la chambre. Cette dernière était beaucoup plus petite que la grande salle d'eau se trouvant à l'étage inférieur. Mais elle était tout aussi luxuriante. Une vieille baignoire se trouvait au centre de la pièce sur une estrade en bois. Juste au-dessus se trouvait un pommeau de douche en argent fixé au plafond qui répandait un fin rideau de pluie sur le corps du jeune parisien.

A cette vision, Harry n'eut qu'une envie : assouvir ses appétits les plus bas. En effet, son appétence envers Draco était mise en péril par l'exhalaison entêtante qui s'échappait du corps de l'apprenti parfumeur. Une petite fenêtre, recouverte de vitraux répandant sur le sol une mosaïque de couleurs disparates comme s'il s'agissait d'un lieu enchanté. Harry se racla la gorge afin de s'annoncer et Draco se retourna en haussant des épaules. Il leva sa main vers le pommeau de douche et arrêta l'eau en tournant un minuscule robinet. Puis il s'asseya dans la large baignoire et la remplit d'eau tiède grâce à un autre robinet se trouvant au milieu des deux extrémités.

Harry s'approcha et s'installa face à lui. Désormais, l'eau presque chaude lui arrivait au niveau du nombril. Mais elle était recouverte d'une écume de mousse odorante. De la menthe. Il joua avec en traçant des sillons au travers ou en l'amoncelant en petits tas. Draco le regarda faire avec un sourire contrit puis se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui s'assombrirent dès qu'ils furent imbibés d'eau. Il les ramena en arrière et déclara d'une voix enjouée :

« - Je me baladais avec cette tête de con avant. J'adorai me mettre du gel. »

Harry pouffa puis prononça :

« - Je te préfère avec les cheveux en désordre car comme ça tu es presque – je dis bien presque – humain.

- Tu te paies ma tête ? Scanda Draco en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau à la figure. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ? De toute manière, tu dénigre juste ma coiffure gélifiante parce que toi tu as toujours l'air d'un débraillé avec tes cheveux en bataille.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si quand je me peigne on dirait qu'on m'a enfoncé un casque de moto sur la tête ! S'exclama-t-il tout en renvoyant à Draco de l'eau à la figure.

- Mon anglomanie me perdra. Grogna le parisien le visage dégoulinant d'eau. »

Harry éclata de rire balançant sa tête en arrière.

« - Pas la peine de faire un esclandre Potter. Railla le blond avec une moue boudeuse qui ne lui allait que trop bien pour ne pas en abuser. (L'écrivain en herbe sembla reprendre son sérieux) Il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure du coït. Répondit-il innocemment.

- Non mais je n'y crois pas Harry ! S'écria Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu as un sexe implanté dans le cerveau ou quoi ? »

Harry rougit. Et ce fut au tour de Draco d'éclater de rire. Depuis longtemps ils ne s'étaient pas aussi sentis détendus tous les deux, plaisantant à propos de tout et de rien. A vrai dire il était désormais bien difficile d'entretenir de bons rapports pour eux tant la pression extérieur était forte. La peur d'être découvert et la peur de la réaction des parents de Draco lorsqu'ils apprendront la vérité sur la nature de leur relation. Tout devenait prétexte de tensions. Or les deux garçons s'y prenaient avec des pincettes pour ne pas faire éclater leur colère sur autrui et ainsi, provoquer une dispute dont ils n'avaient point besoin. Mais là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils parvenaient à oublier leur problème et cette crainte face à l'avenir plus qu'incertain. L'un à Paris ; L'autre à Londres.

Le blond s'étira quelque peu puis arrêta l'eau. Ils pataugèrent sans aucun but précis dans la baignoire, le regard vague. Puis Draco finit par prononcer :

« - Je suis invité à boire un café cet après-midi avec Nymphadora et Astoria. Tu pourrais rester chez Remus pendant ce temps si tu en as envie parce que je trouvais ça un peu déplacé de… qu'on se retrouve avec Astoria, tu comprends ? Je ne la revois qu'en tant qu'amie mais cela pourrait raviver sa blessure si elle te voyait… Tu… Ne te vexe pas Harry. Mais… Astoria et moi c'est une histoire de longue date et Nymphadora l'aimait bien et… Je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de moi, vous…

- J'irai voir Remus dans ce cas. Répondit laconiquement Harry, pincé. Tu pourras aller voir Astoria.

- Il y aura aussi Nymphadora, Harry. Rectifia le blond. Ca ne sera pas un tête à tête, loin de là… nous… »

Harry sortit de la baignoire, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. De vilaines plaques rouges étaient apparues sur son visage. Il était furieux comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Il respirait plus bruyamment qu'à l'accoutumé afin de ne pas faire exploser sa colère. Draco le regarda nouer une serviette autour de sa taille avec un air anxieux. Puis il reprit :

« - Je ne voulais pas te froisser.

- Me _froisser_ ? Scanda Harry. Tu vas boire un verre avec ton ex et je ne suis censé rien dire alors que dès qu'on évoque le nom de Cédric tu en fais une affaire d'état ? Tu te montre hypocrite sur ce point là Draco. Tu fais juste ce qui t'arrange. Ca ne t'a jamais effleuré le fait que je pouvais être aussi jaloux d'Astoria que toi de Cédric ? Tu… tu n'as pas pensé trente secondes à moi et à ce que je pouvais… ressentir ? »

Draco se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire, imperturbable. Cependant à la lueur du jour le brun crut apercevoir une lueur de tristesse. L'ambiance autrefois chaleureuse et propice aux caresses devint aussitôt glaciale comme le froid de Sibérie. Harry sortit de la salle de bain en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'irai voir Remus. »

Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que, blessé, Draco laissa couler une larme qui alla rejoindre dans sa course l'eau contenue dans la baignoire – une goutte parmi des milliards.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Dehors, le temps semblait morose. Des nuages consistants cachaient le Soleil par leur brume épaisse. Après le déjeuner, Harry et Draco avaient décidés de se rendre chez Nymphadora et son époux comme prévu. Mais sur le chemin, ni l'un ni l'autre semblaient prêt à discuter de ce qu'il venait de se produire seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Leur première dispute remontait à des semaines mais elle n'avait duré que quelques heures. Au fond, Draco espérait que cela soit de même pour celle-ci : qu'elle soit éphémère.

En effet, l'humeur instable d'Harry avait modifié bien des choses dans son comportement. Le garçon aimable et rieur avait disparut remplacé par un adulte distant aux traits durs. Draco risqua un regard vers lui : le brun marchait droit devant lui sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Etait-il possible qu'Harry ai tant changé ou se montrait-il sous son véritable jour ? Peut être était-il victime d'ambivalence.

Draco réfléchissait à de nombreuses choses. Et la première fut qu'il avait certainement manqué de tact en avouant à Harry qu'il allait voir Astoria. Si il avait voulut ne pas l'inquiéter il aurait formulé ça de la sorte : « Astoria veut absolument me voir aujourd'hui mais si cela ne dépendait pas de moi je n'y serai pas allé du tout. Blaise m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle n'allait pas trop bien. Je vais lui remonter le moral comme je peux. Mais ça me dérangeait d'être seul à seul avec elle alors j'ai demandé à ma cousine Nymphadora de m'accompagner. Comprends bien que tu ne peux pas venir sinon elle va essayer de te crever les yeux avec sa manucure ». En bref, il aurait du mentir pour plaire à Harry.

Sauf que pour une fois, il avait voulu être sincère avec son amant. Voir trop. Toute vérité n'était pas bonne à entendre.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bouche de métro et validèrent leur titre de transport. Le silence se prolongea dans le train. On aurait dit deux parfaits inconnus. Leurs yeux se posaient partout sauf sur l'autre. Qui aurait crut qu'ils avaient partagés une nuit d'amour ? Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Draco sortit le premier, Harry sur ses talons. La foule se pressait le long de la galerie souterraine afin de sortir au dehors. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes côte à côte puis l'immeuble de Nymphadora et Remus s'érigea devant eux. Draco indiqua le chemin à son compagnon sans un mot. Ils montèrent les escaliers conduisant au second étage puis toquèrent à la première porte à gauche.

Remus leur ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt à la vue des mines revêches de deux adolescents :

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non rien…ça va Remus. Assura Draco. Tout va bien. »

Harry entra après lui et resta dans le hall minuscule où une fausse patte d'éléphant contenant des parapluies occupait la majeure partie de l'espace. Nymphadora arriva avec le petit Teddy dans ses bras qui avait grandit de quelques centimètres depuis leur visite à l'hôpital. Il semblait se débattre de ses petits poings contre des liens invisibles. La cousine de Draco remit le poupon dans les bras de son conjoint et souffla tout en enfilant une veste en cuir laminé dont les Skinheads ne se débarrassaient jamais.

« - On revient dans deux heures. Annonça-t-elle. Nous ne serons pas très loin en cas d'urgence. J'ai préparé deux biberons que j'ai laissés dans le frigo. Le numéro du pédiatre est griffonné sur un post-it que j'ai du coller sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et… Son carnet de santé… J'allais oublier son carnet de…

- Dora, je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Formula Remus. Ca ne sera que deux heures et je ne pense pas être un danger public numéro un pour cet enfant. En cas de problème il y aura Harry pour me seconder, non ? »

Le concerné eut un sourire de convenance à l'adresse des jeunes parents sans souffler mot. Nymphadora semblait en proie à un dilemme cornélien puis flancha :

« - Bon d'accord, on fera vite avec Draco…Secoues la girafe en plastique devant lui s'il se morfond dans son coin surtout. Indiqua la jeune mère. C'est important de stimuler les bébés.

- Chérie, vas-y. Sinon vous serez en retard pour votre rendez-vous.

- Oui c'est vrai… Tu as parfaitement raison Remus. Mes clefs… Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu les mettre ? Quelle étourdie je fais bon sang !

- Tu ne les aurais pas laissés dans le frigidaire par hasard ? Demanda Remus avec un sourire moqueur. »

La cousine de Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du frigo et en sorti un trousseau de clefs. Elle passa devant Remus et l'embrassa du coin des lèvres avant d'entraîner son petit frère de cœur avec elle à l'extérieur. Une fois la porte close derrière eux, Draco et Nymphadora dévalèrent les escaliers à la volée. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée puis sortirent à l'extérieur.

« - Tu as ramené ce qu'il faut ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ai mon ordinateur portable et les papiers.

- J'ai reçu un appel d'Astoria. Elle nous attend déjà là-bas. Vous étiez un peu à la bourre avec Harry, je me trompe ?

- Problème de transport. Grommela-t-il. »

Tonks ne semblait pas être dupe mais ne préféra pas aborder le sujet en profondeur. Très vite, un café assez moderne se dressa devant eux où les serveurs – portant tous un T-shirt violet - exécutaient un balai entre la terrasse et l'intérieur de l'établissement. Une grande baie vitrée donnait une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Au milieu se trouvait un comptoir circulaire où une imposante machine à café répandait des volutes de fumées, s'ajoutant à l'atmosphère déjà moite de la fin du mois d'Août.

Sur une des tables du fond se trouvait une jeune fille brune, la coupe au carré, contemplant le fond de sa tasse de thé comme si elle analysait ses entrailles. Draco la reconnue immédiatement. C'était Pansy Parkinson, une camarade de classe au lycée. A ses côtés se trouvait Astoria, toujours aussi radieuse qui leur faisait signe d'approcher au-dessus d'un cappuccino recouvert de mousse onctueuse. Tonks poussa légèrement Draco en avant et ils s'assirent en face d'Astoria et Pansy qui avait soudain levé son visage vers eux, le nez constellé de feuilles de thé.

« - Où est-_il_ ? S'écria la brunette, où une once de curiosité mêlé à de l'impatience perçait dans sa voix.

- De qui tu parles ? Demanda calmement Draco. Et puis pourquoi tu es là d'abord ?

- Je suis venue là parce que Astoria le voulait bien (la blonde jeta un regard éloquent à Draco qui ne pu que retenir un sourire) et puis je voulais voir ton nouveau… petit-ami pour lui casser la gueule après ce qu'il s'est passé. Sauf que je suis tombée sur ces textes et… ça a été le coup de foudre. Je pensais qu'il serait venu avec toi. Après tout ça le concerne ce qu'on va dire, non ? Moi qui me faisais une joie de le rencontrer… (Pansy tendit son cou comme si elle espérait qu'Harry surgisse de la machine à café, la tête la première) Quelle déception ! Un si grand espoir de la littérature…

« J'allais lui demander des autographes (Nymphadora roula des yeux puis se cacha sous la carte afin de rire silencieusement) Tu sais, je vais bientôt entrer en fac de Lettres et je pensais que cela serait une opportunité pour moi de rencontrer le fameux Harry Potter. Il deviendra forcément célèbre avec ce qu'il écrit ! Son nom sera dans toutes les librairies et moi… Comme c'est merveilleux d'avoir pu lire tout ça avant tout le monde. Il m'a transporté dans un autre univers pendant un laps de temps. (Elle se pencha vers Draco et lui lança un clin d'œil) Je dois te dire que j'avais du mal à ré-atterrir. Une si belle plume… »

Pansy s'arrêta sur cette note, trempa son doigt dans sa tasse de thé tiède et le suça les yeux vers le plafond. Astoria jeta un regard en biais vers son amie et rougit comme si elle s'excusait de sa conduite.

« - En tout cas, mon père est emballé par le projet même s'il ne veut pas le dire tout haut. Déclara la blonde. Il a épluché le manuscrit que tu nous a envoyé en à peine une soirée – tu le connais, il est bilingue à force – mais il a tout de même demandé à un traducteur de travailler sur le manuscrit pour soumettre le projet au conseil d'administration… La procédure habituelle quoi. Il pense que ce bouquin peut marcher, sincèrement. Tu avais raison de le pousser à écrire en vue d'une publication. C'est en bonne voie. Il suffit que deux des collaborateurs de mon père acceptent et que… enfin que… Harry signe le contrat et c'est dans la boîte. Il n'y aura qu'à contacter l'imprimeur…

- Et c'est là que mon père intervient. Gloussa Pansy en pointant sa petite cuillère d'un air menaçant sur Draco qui loucha légèrement afin de ne pas la perdre de vue. Je lui ai fait les yeux doux et il a dit que si vous dégotez le contrat, il serait prêt à vous proposer mille tirages. Une grosse offre.

- Oui, j'imagine. Dit Draco d'un air songeur. Ta mère veut toujours s'occuper de la promo du livre Tonks ?

- Oh euh… et bien… Elle dit que tant que c'est pour son neveu adoré. Plaisanta Nymphadora en surgissant derrière la carte du café. En tout cas je l'ai appelé hier soir et elle a déjà des idées concernant la couverture. Son assistante, Fleur Delacour, a eu une idée ingénieuse. Elle m'a laissé ton numéro de téléphone pour que je te le donne.

- Mais, Harry ne pensera pas que tu fais tout ça derrière son dos ? Supposa Pansy.

- Non, il sait que je fais les démarches pour. Il s'étonnera juste que cela soit allé si vite. Mais, de toute manière c'est lui qui signera le contrat ; pas moi.

- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer alors... Prononça Astoria d'une voix lointaine. En tout cas, reprit-elle d'une voix plus enjouée, j'ai imprimé le manuscrit pour te montrer ce que cela donne avec la mise en page et tout ça. Vous pourrez certainement modifier certains trucs.

- Ca sert à ça le piston ! Claironna Pansy en ajoutant un nuage de lait dans son thé presque froid.

- En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait en si peu de temps. Dit-il en tournant les pages du manuscrit. Tout seul je n'y serai pas arrivé. Harry sera fou de joie lorsque je lui annoncerai ça.

- Moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup avoir son talent. Formula la brune en tournant lentement sa cuillère dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Mais j'écris comme un cochon, dans tous les sens du terme. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de te voir Draco. J'avais bien cru que tu étais mort d'ennui dans ton trou perdu en Angleterre. C'était comment là-bas au fait ? C'était _very nice_ ?

- Oui, vraiment sympa. Répondit Draco sur le ton de la conversation. J'y ai fait de belles rencontres. J'ai gardé contact avec certains d'entre eux d'ailleurs…

- Tu comptes y retourner ? Demanda son ex petite-amie après avoir prit une gorgée de capuccino.

- Ouais, je pense.

- On pourra t'accompagner ? Questionna Pansy avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

- Si c'est pour que tu sautes sur toutes les filles du coin ce n'est pas la peine espèce de saphiste ! Tonna le bond, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je le fusille sur place ou simplement du regard ? Interrogea-t-elle de manière rhétorique à sa comparse qui pouffa aussitôt de rire. »

Un serveur passa alors prendre la commande de Nymphadora et Draco. Ce dernier fut heureux de partager ce moment de détente, loin de tout et ses soucis. Il pensa vaguement à Harry mais se dit que ce dernier devait aussi s'amuser…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Dans le petit appartement parisien où résidait la famille Lupin, Harry et Remus partageaient une discussion assez sérieuse sur les langues et les difficultés qu'elles engendraient. Teddy gazouillait tranquillement dans son transat, la couverture vert pomme que lui avait offert Draco remontée jusqu'au niveau de son nombril. Même si c'était l'été, il risquait tout de même d'attraper froid. Harry lui jetait quelques regards en coin et repensa alors à sa volonté de parrainer un enfant défavorisé. Il chassa ce rêve de son esprit et se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Remus.

« - J'enseigne depuis environ quatre ans. Expliqua-t-il. Ca a été très difficile avec ma maladie vois-tu. Mais j'ai finis par trouver quelque chose qui me convient avec quoi je puisse subvenir aux besoins de ma petite famille. Je donne également quelques cours du soir. Tu devrais venir un de ces jours. Ce n'est pas réservé qu'aux gâteux. Il y a des jeunes aussi. Il y a une stagiaire d'environ ton âge – qui se prénomme Jiviwa - travaillant avec moi. J'en suis sûr que vous vous entendrez très bien tous les deux.

- Je n'en doute pas. Prononça Harry qui tenta de dissimuler son scepticisme.

- Draco sait où se trouve le local. Il pourra t'accompagner un de ces jours pour voir à quoi ressemble un cours ordinaire.

- Je verrai ça avec lui. Promit-il.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas… j'aurai bientôt le plaisir de te revoir, n'est-ce pas ? (Harry acquiesça faiblement) Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent. »

En effet, quelques instants après Nymphadora ouvrit – ou défonça, au choix – la porte avec sa grâce habituelle. Des mèches roses vifs virent balayer son visage en forme de cœur et elle balança son blouson en cuir sur le porte manteau qui tangua légèrement avant d'aller embrasser son fils sur le front.

« - Tu ne l'as pas stimulé avec la girafe à ce que je vois ? Gronda Tonks en lançant un regard flamboyant à son conjoint. Ca sera de ta faute si Teddy ne devient pas virtuose du violon à sept ans.

- Mea Culpa ma belle. Plaida Remus, amusé. Bon les garçons, vous devriez rentrer avant que la nuit tombe. Je sais que ta mère m'en voudra de t'avoir privé de ta compagnie si vous revenez trop tard. Dis lui bonjour de ma part surtout. (Il évita le regard de sa compagne qui avait des idées très arrêtés concernant les parents de Draco et ajouta) Et à ton père aussi. Au plaisir de te revoir Harry. »

Le brun et son amant firent demi-tour et saluèrent une dernière fois le jeune couple avant de disparaître par l'encadrement de la porte. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers sans un mot puis Harry s'arrêta subitement dans le hall.

« - Je… je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été affreux avec toi.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne semble pas saisir. Répondit l'autre gravement sérieux. C'est que je n'en ai rien à foutre des excuses mon cher Potter. »

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné à l'époque de Little Whinging. Et dire que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines ! Sans préambule, Draco l'embrassa sauvagement comme s'il tentait de récupérer toutes les minutes perdues où ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Puis au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent à regret et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

« - Demain, je dirai tout à mes parents concernant notre histoire. Finit par dire Draco. Tout.

- Tu veux que je sois là ?

- Non, je préfère leur expliquer seul à seul avec eux. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Rassura-t-il avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras. »

Le brun serra fort dans ses bras l'homme qu'il aimait et espérait plus que tout qu'il ne percevrait pas ses appréhensions à travers ses battements de cœur affolés…

**A suivre**

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaam. Sadisme or not sadisme, that the question. Enfin, prochain chapitre comme vous l'avez devinés concernera le coming out de Draco face à ses parents ! Et oui ! Il était temps me direz-vous... Quoi qu'il en soit, au chapitre 30, fin de la Partie 2. Déjà ouais... Je ferai alors une pause de trois semaines un mois le temps de pouvoir écrire la Partie 3. Concernant ce chapitre, on a une petite dispute entre Harry & Draco ; je sais que beaucoup ont du avoir mal au coeur de voir Harry s'énerver contre son petit-ami adoré. Mais c'est vrai que Dray à manqué de tact surtout vu le tempérement de feu de notre cher anglais. On doit s'y prendre avec des pincettes je pense. Euh, prochain chapitre aussi, coup de fil d'Hermione * je sais, ça faisait longtemps.. * Dans tous les cas j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre plus long. Ah oui ! Rencontre avec Pansy. J'avais eu un petit coup de folie et j'avais envie de l'intégrer dans l'histoire. Satisfait ? D'autres personnages * parfois nouveaux * arriveront également. Mais ça concerne plus la Partie 3 * je n'en dis pas plus * Euuuh, quoi d'autre ? Je crois avoir fait le tour. Donc à bientôt et Bisous.** Dairy22** ou** L'Elixir d'Euphorie.**

**Nota. Bene :** Merci à tous ceux & celles laissant des reviews en anonyme !

* * *

**NewS** : NOUVEL **OS** - très long, découpé en épisodes - **DRACO x HARRY** ! PUBLICATION PROCHAINE * ça fait un peu affiche de cinéma, lol * Donc le titre sera " _Under The Invisibility Cloak_ ". Gardez l'oeil et surtout... Vigilance constante ! **=p**

**Love from Your Dairy**

**(LL')**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Posté le** : 23 Janvier 2010. Chapitre corrigé par **Livioute. _____ * Avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de Partie 2 ! **

* * *

**Disclamer spécial à :** Love Them from The Romeo And Juliet** [Harry Potter] ; **Hurt** [Christina Aguilera] ; **See U Again** [Sliimy] **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 29**

_Timi mater non flet._ La mère d'un lâche ne pleure pas

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« - Je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre. Cela va faire si longtemps ! »

Harry était allongé dans son lit, son téléphone portable vissé à son oreille. La voix d'Hermione vibrait dans ses tympans jusqu'à se répéter en écho dans son cœur. C'est vrai qu'un long moment s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne lui donne de ses nouvelles. Le dernier coup de fil à ses meilleurs amis remontait à quelques semaines déjà. Puis il y avait eu le voyage en Russie qui les avait encore plus éloigné si cela était possible. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui Harry avait décidé d'appeler Hermione car il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de penser à autre chose tant l'angoisse palpitait en ses veines. Il avait peur. Or, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de ne rien laisser transparaître à travers les ondes électromagnétiques qui retranscrivaient les oscillations de sa voix.

« - Oui c'est vrai, dit simplement Harry d'une voix blanche, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, même si c'est bientôt la fin de l'été. La saison est passée à une vitesse folle !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Ajouta Harry. D'ici peu je devrai refaire ma valise pour retourner au 4 Privet Drive.

- Little Whinging te semblera bien insipide après avoir vu Paris, n'est-ce pas ? Supposa-t-elle doucement. Et surtout après avoir connu Draco…

- Oui, mais ne parlons pas de malheur, pour l'instant il me reste encore un moment à passer ici. A mon retour je m'inscrirai à l'université et on verra bien, je trouverai un petit boulot pour me payer des voyages en France afin de le voir. Je pars confiant, ça se passera bien.

- Au son de ta voix je n'en suis pas vraiment convaincue. Fit remarquer Hermione. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Et bien, pour tout te dire, Draco est en ce moment même en train de dire à ses parents qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi. Il… Il a dit qu'il préférait que je reste en haut pendant ce temps. J'attends qu'il revienne…

- Oh mon Dieu. Il s'est enfin décidé ? Je lui souhaite tout le courage du monde. Parce qu'avec ce genre de chose, c'est plus que compliqué. Dis-moi, tu arrives à entendre quelque chose de leur conversation ?

- Non, je suis au second étage de leur maison. Alors je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe en bas, malheureusement…

- Croisons juste les doigts pour que ça ne se passe pas trop mal. »

Harry ne répondit rien, la gorge nouée. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, surtout connaissant le père de Draco. Il tendit l'oreille afin de percevoir quelques sons provenant du salon, non loin du hall d'entrée. Rien. Les sons étaient absorbés par le parquet ciré du Manoir Malefoy…

*

* *

* * *

*

Quelques étages plus bas, Lucius Malefoy et son épouse étaient assis dans le large canapé, faisant face à leur fils unique. Draco n'arrivait pas à les regarder droit dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais trouvé les motifs du tapis aussi captivants. Narcissa observa son enfant pâlir à vu d'œil mais n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Qu'avait-il donc à leur dire de si important ?

« - Eh bien Dragomir, que se passe-t-il pour que tu nous fasses cette tête d'enterrement ? Demanda impatiemment son père.

- Je… je voulais vous dire quelque chose que je ne peux plus garder pour moi. C'est… Enfin, c'est très difficile à avouer. Je voulais vous l'annoncer depuis un moment mais je n'en n'ai jamais eu la hardiesse je… J'avais vraiment peur de votre réaction et c'est toujours le cas…

- Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? Questionna précipitamment sa mère, l'air anxieuse. Tu es malade ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… voilà, je suis tombé amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas d'Astoria ; je sais très bien que vous l'aimiez beaucoup. Cependant, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu : j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette fois je crois que c'est le bon.

- Tu veux dire _la_ bonne. Corrigea Lucius en relevant sa faute de langue.

- Non, Papa. Je me suis bien exprimé : je voulais vraiment dire « le bon ». C'est ça le problème. Enfin… ça ne l'est que pour certaine personne. Tu te souviens de la pièce d'Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt « La Nuit de Valognes », Maman ? (Narcissa hocha ostensiblement de la tête) Eh, bien Dom Juan disait : « Je ne m'attendais à reconnaître l'amour que paré d'un jupon. » C'est exactement la même chose pour moi. Jusqu'ici je n'étais sortis qu'avec des filles et là…

- Ne vas pas trop vite Draco. Trancha son père. J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. Dans cette pièce, Dom Juan se rend compte qu'il a aimé un homme en particulier parmi toutes les autres femmes qu'il a côtoyé mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que cela à avoir avec… »

Il se tut. Puis son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il croisa les iris gris de son propre fils. Narcissa semblait retenir son souffle et devenait livide.

« - Tu veux dire que…Chuchota Lucius. Que… »

Il se leva, titubant encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Lorsqu'il se retourna, son visage était transfiguré par la fureur. Il hurla à s'en casser la voix :

« - Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tenais à ramener ce satané British avec toi ! Ce n'était pas que dans un élan soudain d'hospitalité de ta part. Je savais bien que tu en étais incapable. Tu es comme moi Draco. Intéressé. Ton geste n'était pas du tout altruiste tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était ce… garçon. _Harry_. Dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Tu l'as donc rencontré dans ta famille d'accueil et tu t'es dis que tu pourrais poursuivre ton idylle ici, juste sous notre nez en abusant de ta mère et moi ainsi que de notre confiance ? C'est bien cela ?

« Peu de temps après tu as jugé bon de rompre avec Astoria juste parce que tes orientations sexuelles avaient soudainement bifurquées à gauche. Et qui fait la femme dans tout ça ? Parce qu'il y'en a un toujours plus efféminé que l'autre avec les gens comme vous, non ? Ma question est – et demeure – qui se fait baiser et qui est le baiseur entre vous deux ? Ne réponds pas finalement : ça va me donner de l'urticaire rien qu'en y pensant…

« Et ensuite, tu oses… tu oses nous demander de nous trimbaler ton amant jusqu'en Russie – dans la maison de nos ancêtres et ça, sans rien nous dire. Et maintenant qu'il va repartir dans son pays, tu juges bon de nous prévenir. Je ne peux tolérer une telle attitude. C'est _tolérance zéro_, tu m'entends ? »

Draco avait sursauté en entendant ces derniers mots et très vite, il baissa à nouveau les yeux en évitant de croiser ceux de sa mère. Un sentiment intense de culpabilité rongeait ses veines. Il aurait voulu se retrouver partout sur le globe terrestre excepté ici même. Dans ce salon suintant la rage, la tristesse, la déception et le désespoir. Lucius Malefoy renversa ce qui semblait être un cadre. Le portrait de famille se brisa en éclat sur le sol impeccable. Narcissa se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« - Et qui est au courant ? Vociféra Lucius Malefoy à bout de souffle. Qui d'_autre_ ? Pressa-t-il.

- Blaise…Nymphadora… »

Draco préféra se taire que de divulguer un autre nom. Il ne voulait pas que sa jeune cousine, Agrippine, ait à faire les frais de cette histoire scandaleuse.

« - Oh oui, ce petit con de Blaise a toujours le nez partout, n'est-ce pas ? Aboya Lucius Malefoy.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Blaise comme ça. Tonna Narcissa en reprenant un peu de couleurs. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça. »

Le patriarche plissa ses petits yeux gris – ressemblant étrangement à une fouine - et les détourna de sa femme pour les poser à nouveau sur son fils qui tremblait dans son siège.

« - Tu es vraiment le roi des imbéciles Draco. Prononça-t-il fermement. Tomber amoureux d'un garçon… je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi pathétique et de dégradant. En tout cas, dans notre famille… Tu as pensé à ce que diront _les autres_ ? Oh non, Monsieur ne se préoccupe uniquement de sa petite personne. Ca ne lui a pas effleuré l'esprit la réaction de ses proches ou les conséquences qu'une nouvelle pareille provoquerait au sein de son entourage.

« Tu es bien pire que je ne l'imaginais. Lamentable et pourri jusqu'à la moelle. En fait, je n'ai jamais réussi à te cerner. Ta mère aussi. Mais elle est trop polie pour te le dire. Maintenant, cela règle bien des choses pour l'avenir. Tu n'es plus mon fils. Tu peux d'ors et déjà te trouver une nouvelle maison. Je te laisse jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. Et fais-toi le plus discret en attendant car je ne supporterai pas de te croiser à nouveau sur mon chemin. Tu n'existes plus.

- Non, Lucius… Supplia Narcissa, les yeux larmoyant. Draco ne mérite pas…

- Qui es-tu pour savoir ce qu'il mérite ou non ? Coupa Lucius.

- Je suis sa mère ! Protesta-t-elle. C'est moi qui l'ai mis au monde je…

- Tu ne te préoccupais pas vraiment de lui avant, le confiant toujours à une nourrice. Et je t'ai toujours dis que tu n'étais pas en mesure de te plaindre de ses nombreux vagabondages à cause de cela. Et aujourd'hui tu te permets de pleurer ? Figure-toi que la mère d'un lâche ne pleure pas. Laisse-moi parler maintenant. »

Narcissa resta muette, comme si elle venait d'avaler quelque chose de particulièrement infect.

« - Tu ne pouvais pas être plus clair. Finit par murmurer Draco en se levant, contenant tant bien que mal des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Je… je vais m'en aller. C'est ce que je vais faire. Et… et tu ne verras plus. Sois tranquille. »

Il tourna sur ses talons et remonta en de grandes enjambées l'escalier de marbre qui semblait interminable. Il parcourut le couloir menant à sa chambre et entra à l'intérieur et s'effondra sur son lit, secoué de multiples sanglots incontrôlables.

Non, il ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne le méritait.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Le bruit de claquement de porte alarma Harry, resté dans sa chambre. Il se redressa et grommela une vague excuse à Hermione qui était toujours au bout du fil, puis raccrocha. Allongé dans son lit, retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots, Draco n'entendit pas quelqu'un toquer faiblement contre le battant de la porte de sa chambre. Le visage emplit d'inquiétude d'Harry apparut par l'entrebâillement. Soudain, il se figea d'horreur devant ce spectacle. Draco semblait dévasté et en proie à une grande crise de détresse.

Le jeune anglais referma la porte derrière lui et s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui tandis qu'il faisait papillonner ses yeux couleur jade d'objet en objet. Avant même d'avoir pu commencer à détailler la pièce, son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Sur le mur face à la fenêtre se trouvait une fresque. Là-dessus était représentée avec exactitude une rue qu'Harry connaissait par cœur. L'avenue de l'arrêt du bus numéro 615, non loin de Magnolia Crescent.

Il y avait la route goudronnée, le panneau d'affichage où se trouvaient les horaires, la poubelle en fer rouillée et le banc… Le banc où ils s'étaient assis en attendant le bus pour aller à Londres il y a quelques semaines de cela. Et comme si l'artiste avait deviné ses pensées, deux personnages – un brun et un blond - qu'on voyait de dos, fixaient le panneau publicitaire aux couleurs pastel leur faisant face. Draco et lui. Ce souvenir demeurait limpide dans sa mémoire. Il se voyait encore détailler cette affiche la trouvant franchement ridicule tant elle était le stéréotype de la famille idéale.

Puis le ciel… Harry détailla la qualité graphique de l'étendue céleste. Cela donnait l'illusion du vrai. Que ce souvenir était encore vivant, quelque part… Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas Draco sécher ses larmes d'un revers de main et l'observer à son tour. Ses yeux étaient désormais injectés de sang à force de nuits blanches conjuguées à ses pleurs. Ses traits étaient tirés, fatigué face à ce dilemme qui revenait sans cesse : Harry ou sa famille. Ou par souci d'équité, perdre les deux.

Cependant, voir Harry face à ce mur l'avait étrangement apaisé par on ne savait quel procédé ; comme une mère chantant une berceuse à son enfant. Il était là, toujours allongé les bras en croix à respirer régulièrement. L'écrivain se tourna finalement vers lui et murmura :

« - C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Draco acquiesça.

« - C'est magnifique tu sais… »

Harry se détourna de la fresque murale pour s'approcher de Draco. Sans préambule, il se prit les pieds dans la lanière d'un sac à dos qui traînait par terre, provoquant alors un bruit de ferraille. Une bombe à pulvérisateur de couleur noire d'encre roula par terre et finit sa course près d'un pied du lit. Harry en déduit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'outil des rares personnes faisant encore de l'art urbain : des tags ou des graffitis.

L'éphèbe s'assit finalement sur le lit et prit la main encore chaude de l'autre jeune homme dans la sienne. Quelques larmes supplémentaires glissèrent sur les joues de Draco alors que ses doigts s'entremêlaient à ceux d'Harry. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, à se regarder comme si c'était la dernière fois. Personne n'osa briser ce silence purificateur. Même les oiseaux ne pépiaient plus au dehors, soit absents, soit morts.

« - Je leur ai tout dit. Prononça Draco d'une voix rauque. _Tout_. Répéta-t-il en un murmure.

- Ca s'est mal passé. Affirma l'autre en regardant l'étendu des dégâts. A vrai dire, je me m'attendais pas à quelque chose de brillant – surtout si ton père est sur la même longueur d'onde que mon oncle concernant l'homosexualité. C'est injuste, je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Il existera toujours des gens qui ne comprendront pas – ou ne chercheront pas à comprendre - que deux personnes du même sexe peuvent s'aimer. Il y aura également des intolérants bornés dans leur jugement et donc profondément submergés par l'erreur.

« Les gens ont tendance à oublier ce qu'est l'amour et à négliger son pouvoir ainsi que sa force. Mais je suis convaincu que s'il existe bien quelque chose dont on est le meilleur, c'est en notre façon d'aimer les autres. Je… Je suis convaincu qu'on est un être humain du moins qu'on ait un cœur pour ressentir les choses et si… et si ces gens ne peuvent pas tolérer notre amour alors c'est qu'ils étaient démunis de cette partie là qui rend l'espèce humaine supérieure aux autres. C'est vrai, nous sommes comme les autres après tout. Pas très différents dans le fond ou dans la forme. Nous sommes avant tout des êtres humains.

« Et… et si ça peut te rassurer, dis-toi que je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es juste un garçon. Mais je t'aime pour toi, et pour ton âme : ce qui te rend si particulier. Même si ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, même si on doit affronter le regard des autres et surmonter des épreuves ; je serai là. N'abandonne pas ce combat, Draco. Car il n'est pas perdu d'avance. C'est juste que… que nous devons réussir à changer les mentalités et faire parvenir à nos aînés ce message de tolérance. »

Draco ne répondit rien, regardant Harry avec tant d'intensité que ce dernier fut étonné de ne pas brûler sous ses yeux révolvers. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les mèches balayant le front de son amant et essaya de lui dire « je t'aime » à travers un simple regard. Le blond ferma les yeux un long moment puis les rouvrit. Il semblait tellement épuisé, à bout de force.

« - Il… Il ne veut plus de moi ici, même pas en tant que fils. Avoua Draco d'une voix faible. Je dois partir quelque part… Peut-être chez Blaise mais il vivra sur le campus à partir du mois d'Octobre. Et je ne veux pas être une charge pour Remus et Nymphadora surtout avec l'arrivée de leur bébé…

- Ne sois pas stupide. Rétorqua Harry. On trouvera une solution. Je mettrai de l'argent de côté et on se trouvera un truc tous les deux, quelque part, d'accord ?

- Entre Paris et Londres ? Supposa l'Adonis.

- Entre Paris et Londres. Confirma Harry avec un maigre sourire. Je travaillerai dur s'il faut. On s'en sortira : je suis confiant qu'à l'avenir.

- Comment peux-tu l'être après tout ce qu'il nous arrive ? Demanda-t-il. Et ce n'est que le début de notre relation…

- Ca ne peut qu'aller en s'arrangeant. Répondit calmement le brun. Tu connais le proverbe après la pluie, le beau temps ? Et bien nous c'est exactement ça. C'est juste une mauvaise passe. Où est passé ta combativité à toutes épreuves, Draco ?

- Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur… Dit-il d'une voix évasive. Je ne suis plus le même. »

Ces quelques mots interpellèrent Harry mais il ne préféra rien ajouter à cela. Il se contenta de scruter les parcelles du visage de Draco et se mura dans le silence le plus intense. Puis le jeune parisien finit par prononcer :

« - Je préfèrerai que tu me laisses seul maintenant. »

Respectant son souhait, Harry se leva après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Draco. Et cette scène lui rappela celle où Draco l'avait consolé un soir d'été au 4 Privet Drive après qu'il ait pleuré pour Cédric à l'annonce de son aventure avec Ginny. Il regarda encore une fois son amant, voulant poser une autre question. Mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute. Or, dès qu'il eut franchit le pas de la porte, il sut qu'il allait profondément le regretter.

Et pendant une semaine durant, Draco ne quitta sa chambre qu'à de rares exceptions sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes et soutenir le regard des autres.

Jusqu'au jour où…

**A suivre**

* * *

Chapitre triste à souhait je trouve... Il me fait mal au coeur. Rien que de le relire ne me laisse pas insensible. Bref, prochain chapitre très court. Comme celui de fin de Partie 1. Enfin, j'espère que vous serez du rendez-vous. A bientôt !** Dairy22.**

**S'il vous plaît, laissez une review ! **


	30. Chapitre 30, Fin Partie 2

**Posté le :** 28 Janvier 2010

* * *

**Disclamer spécial à :** Warning Sign** [Coldplay] ____¤ Bonne Lecture et à dans un mois.**

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

_Usque ad sideras et usque ad inferos._ Des étoiles jusqu'aux enfers

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

L'aurore boréale défilait sur sa figure, dévoilant alors un visage blême. Ses yeux étaient cernés de larmes et pour une fois, ses iris d'un gris terne reflétaient son état d'âme. Malgré tout, il faisait preuve d'une certaine ataraxie pour un moment pareil. Car il savait ce qu'il allait lui arriver ; qu'il n'avait plus de souci à se faire à présent… Que c'était la fin.

Draco était assis sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, ses mains collant presque au carrelage tant elles étaient moites. Une perle de sueur coula le long de son échine ce qui le fit frissonner. Son T-shirt collait à sa peau d'albâtre par endroit, lui rappelant affreusement l'emprise d'une camisole. Draco prit le soin de relever ses manches jusqu'au niveau du coude.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et inspira quelques bouffées d'oxygène qu'il avait compté. L'éphèbe avait pourtant l'impression que l'air était nauséabond, voir même méphitique. Il avait légèrement écartés les jambes et ses orbes métalliques ne pouvaient quitter des yeux cet espace.

Plusieurs minutes auparavant, Draco avait déposé à même le sol une boîte recouverte d'un velours noir. Sur une des tranches son prénom avait été cousu de fil blanc. Impunément, elle le narguait par son contraste avec le carrelage immaculé. Avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable, l'Adonis ouvrit l'écrin.

Sur un coussin légèrement surélevé se trouvait son premier rasoir offert par son père il y a seulement cinq ans de cela. Draco se souvenait encore de ce présent. Il en avait été réellement fier ! La première fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, le blond s'était blessé malencontreusement, comme le jour de sa dispute avec Blaise lors de sa venue au Manoir Malefoy il y a quelques semaines.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Si la lame viendrait à tomber sur son bras afin d'y apposer une marque indélébile, cela ne sera pas du à sa maladresse. Cet acte serait tout à fait volontaire…

Délicatement, Draco ôta l'objet tranchant de son présentoir et le fit tourner devant ses pupilles afin de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. A cet instant, il trouva le rasoir presque fascinant. A la lueur du jour, les petites lames scintillaient et répandaient quelques éclats argentés à divers endroits de la pièce. Draco pensa qu'il faisait cela afin d'abréger ses souffrances. Il n'avait jamais été courageux ; alors à quoi bon vouloir être celui qu'il n'était pas ?

Le jeune blond souleva son T-shirt et testa en premier lieu l'effet des lames sur son abdomen, non loin de son tatouage représentant un signe tribal. Un collier, filé de perles rouges, entoura sa blessure de beauté. Il regarda le sang couler longtemps.

Trop longtemps pour que cela soit sain...

Puis, il enleva toutes les lames tranchantes du rasoir en les mettant de côté ; une par une. Draco les observa pendant quelques minutes s'imposant le défi de ne point se dérober face à cette entreprise. L'entreprise de sa vie ; ou plutôt celle de sa mort.

Sa main arachnéenne frôla d'abord une des lames. Draco se rendit compte qu'il tremblait alors qu'il regardait son tatouage formant un « H » majuscule apposé sur son avant-bras. Il approcha néanmoins la lame de son poignet gauche et fit une profonde entaille d'un coup vif. Son sang coula vite et avant de perdre toute mobilité, il décida de condamner son autre bras au même sort.

Son hémoglobine tomba sur le sol immaculé telle une pluie diluvienne. Les joints du carrelage prirent rapidement une teinte rougeâtre et guida le sang du jeune homme à travers les dédales d'un micro-labyrinthe.

Draco ne se demanda pas une seule fois pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il ignorait que derrière lui, il laissait des gens qui l'aimaient. Il faisait son égoïste ; et en tant que parfait égoïste, en pleine crise de doutes, il préférait rompre les fils qui le maintenaient à la vie.

Pourtant, Draco regrettait de quitter si brusquement l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. A la suite de cet événement tragique, Harry pensera-t-il qu'il n'était pas véritablement sa raison de vivre ? Les larmes de l'éphèbe vinrent se mêler au rouge de ses bras. Il se sentait faible et la vie semblait l'abandonner doucement, comme si elle le préparait à son dernier sommeil. Cependant, son agonie fut troublée par des bruits de pas.

Quelqu'un marchait le long du couloir.

La personne s'arrêta juste devant la salle de bain. Draco pu deviner son ombre s'allonger au sol. Ce dernier étouffa un sanglot quand il sentit quelque chose heurter le chambranle de la porte. Il connaissait parfaitement ce son depuis : c'était la canne à pommeau de son père.

La poignée tourna lentement et Draco se félicita d'avoir mit le verrou. Machinalement, il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes. Nonobstant, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire ce fut d'étaler du sang sur son visage angevin.

Cette fois, son sanglot s'échappa lui-même de sa gorge nouée. La poignée frémit aussitôt. Elle bougeait frénétiquement. Draco ramena ses genoux sous son menton pointu et pria intérieurement que lorsque la porte s'ouvrira enfin, il ne soit plus de ce monde…

Il garda les yeux hermétiquement clos et se balança d'avant en arrière, en faisant abstraction de la douleur qui lui enserrait les poignets. C'était si facile de mourir alors que pour qu'il naisse, ses parents avaient du se battre avec la nature. Etait-il pour cela un enfant ingrat ?

La porte trembla.

De l'autre côté, son père faisait pression sur l'ouverture pour qu'elle cède. Les pensées de Draco étaient uniquement orientées vers celui qu'il aimait et ne pouvait aimer à la fois. Un bruit plus fort que les précédents le fit sursauter : son père essayait de défoncer la porte à coups d'épaule.

Les forces de Draco le quittèrent et sa tête heurta le sol dans un son plutôt sourd. Des larmes s'échappaient encore de ses yeux devenus d'une couleur mercure adoucie. Ses cheveux prirent peu à peu une teinte écarlate étant donné que son corps était nimbé de sang.

Lorsque la porte céda enfin, Lucius Malefoy trouva son fils plongé dans une mer rouge. Il se précipita vers son corps inerte et souleva son visage entre ses mains. Draco était toujours conscient. Le regard de fer du père de famille tomba sur ses poignets lacérés, puis il demanda d'une voix tonitruante :

« - Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il en guise de réponse. Mon sang est-il trop pur pour que j'en fasse mauvais usage ? Ajouta Draco d'une voix faible. Ma vie m'appartient.

- Tu te trompes lourdement. Répliqua son père en le dévisageant.

- Je vais mourir alors laisse-moi ; je n'en peux plus, _laisse-moi_…Répéta Draco sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pleurer. »

Lucius déglutit péniblement et déchira un pan de son pyjama et arrêta l'hémorragie comme il le pouvait.

« - Hors de question. Dit-il finalement d'une voix tremblante. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir si facilement, tu m'entends ? Alors reste éveillé le temps que les secours arrivent.

- Je ne survivrai pas. Murmura presque son fils. Et tu le sais, alors cesse de te mentir. »

Lucius se rendit alors compte que face à cet appel au secours, il était impuissant. Il avait brisé son propre fils et les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées étaient incurables. Le patriarche prit Draco dans ses bras et souffla aux creux de son oreille :

« - Que puis-je faire pour te redonner l'envie de vivre ?

- Rien. Annonça-t-il en toute sincérité, détournant alors son regard mercure.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te dire adieu comme il se doit ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy, laissant échapper quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux gris.

- Accepte mon amour pour Harry. Supplia Draco, implorant du regard son père.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Draco, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Rétorqua son père. »

Comme pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, l'Adonis eu le regard dans le vague, réfléchissant à toute allure. Lentement, il leva alors son visage vers celui de son père et dit d'une voix résignée :

« - Alors si je ne meurs pas aujourd'hui, tu viens de me tuer au plus profond de mon âme… »

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 2**

* * *

Vous avez le droit de **m'en vouloir** ; de m'envoyer des **messages de menace** ou tout simplement... attendre la suite. Comme vous le faites d'habitude. Je sais que c'est très loin de la fin de Partie 1 où tout était heureux et parfait etc... On est dans une toute autre ambiance. **Glauque**. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. La question que vous vous posés tous : **Draco est-il mort ou non ? Je ne dirai rien**, même avec un couteau sous la gorge. **Il faut lire la suite.** Cette fanfiction est un peu un voyage et c'est seulement en lisant tout soi-même que l'histoire prend une certaine envergure. Donc voilà, Draco s'est suicidé. **Il allait très mal depuis un bon bout de temps**. Est-ce que vous vous en êtes aperçut ? Si oui, comment ? A vrai dire j'avais laissé **quelques indices** au fur et à mesure de cette partie. Déjà, lorsqu'Astoria et lui s'expliquent et où elle lui fait **promettre de ne pas sombrer.** Ensuite, parfois il passe à des périodes de mélancolie profonde. **Mais la simple pensée d'Harry lui donne du courage**, ou tout simplement sa présence. **Et une fois seul**... Draco retombe dans une tristesse sans nom. Draco allait mal, vraiment. **Il voulait mourir depuis un certain temps**. Là vous allez dire : **Et Harry dans tout ça ?** Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ? Sachez que notre jeune anglais est plus courageux que Draco. Donc il se relèvra. Comme il peut, certes. Avec ou Sans Draco. **Donc reprise de la fic dans trois semaines** sauf si je dois fêter un événement particulier genre 1000 reviews x)' Mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant je crois, lol. **Ne soyez pas trop impatients**. J'espère juste que vous viendrez lire la suite, ne serait-ce que par curiosité... Un énorme bisous à vous, **Dairy22.**


	31. Chapitre 31, Partie 3

¤ Et si avant d'être une fanfiction, il s'agissait à prime abord d'un message de tolérance ? ¤

**Papiers Froissés, Troisième & Dernière Partie**

_« Harry, souffrir ainsi prouve que tu es toujours un homme ! » _(J.K. Rowling)

**Sous-titre**: Ce huit-clos avec toi et Mes brouillons amoureux

**Written by Dairy22**

* * *

**Résumé** **de la partie 3** : UA - « On se meurt d'amour […] L'amour est une envie, un parfum, un sentiment plein de vigueur. » A l'époque, j'ignorais que j'étais si proche de la vérité. Cela fera près d'un an que ces quelques mots se sont glissés dans mes écrits et je ne les oublis pas. Je les vis. Mais l'amour nous réserve parfois bien des surprises. Des bonnes, comme des mauvaises…

**Disclamer** : Les noms, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre merveilleuse J.K Rowling qui a su hisser Harry Potter au rang de chef d'œuvre littéraire – dit pour jeunesse – mais qui émerveille aussi les plus grands !

**Couple **: Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy [HP & DM]. & couples secondaires !

**Genre** : Une romance peu ordinaire qui sera surement compliquée par des histoires de familles. Comment nos héros arriveront-ils à se sortir de cette situation épineuse ? Il suffit parfois, lorsque l'on est dans l'obscurité, de se laisser guider par les lumières de l'amitié… [Romance & Family & Friendship]

**Rating** : M - Scène de charmes * Lemon * à prévoir.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : 15. Cette troisième partie s'achèvera donc au chapitre 45, tout comme la fanfiction. Je m'apprête donc à apposer le point final de cette histoire avec émotion et regrets. Et cette fois, ma décision est définitive !

**Posté le** : 2 Février 2010. * J'ai décidé de poster plus tôt car je ne tenais plus ! *

**Bêta lectrice** : Livioute

**Note de l'auteur** : Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que la mort ? L'amour ? Ou simplement mourir d'amour ? Quand on a perdu celui qu'on aime, on n'ose voir le bout du tunnel. Même si les lumières de l'amitié sont là pour nous guider, on peine à se relever. Et le courage ne suffit pas, ni la bonne volonté. Car notre cœur, lui, ne suit plus. Il a oublié ce que cela faisait d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Alors dès que quelqu'un nous tend la main au moment où nous sombrons dans l'obscurité, nous ne voyons plus que lui. Cette fois on aime parce que cette situation semble confortable et tellement plus facile. Facile pour notre cœur qui semble battre à nouveau. Mais l'erreur est humaine me direz-vous…

* * *

**Chapitre 31 **

_Cuiusvis hominis est errare._ Il appartient à tout homme de se tromper

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**.*. Sept mois plus tard .*.**

*

* *

* * *

*

«** O**n ne meurt vraiment que lorsqu'on n'a plus souvenir de nous. […] On se meurt d'amour. […] L'amour est un sentiment volatile. Un parfum. Une odeur. Une émotion pleine de vigueur. Un nouveau souffle. Une vie. L'amour en lui-même est en quelques sorte un but. Un objectif. Un rêve. Une envie. L'amour nous construit. Mais mis à mal, nous détruit. Parce qu'il nous brûle à petit feu, qu'il nous consume comme des feuilles jetées dans un âtre ardent. Comme un gaz, il emplit nos poumons et nous fait mourir sans qu'on puisse le sentir. Comme le poison, il coule dans nos veines. Nous ne pouvons plus lutter. Nous sommes morts ; Nous avons aimé.

A l'époque, j'ignorais que j'étais si proche de la vérité. Cela fera près d'un an que ces quelques mots se sont glissés dans mes écrits et je ne les oublis pas. Je les vis. »

Harry griffonnait sur une page vierge de son cahier, l'air songeur. Il traçait ces quelques lettres les yeux hagards, se perdant parfois entre les méandres de ces quelques lignes. Cela faisait sept mois que l'odeur du formol avait été remplacée par celle des livres anciens. Le jeune anglais se trouvait dans une pièce exiguë où des chaises avaient été alignées le long d'un mur nu et impersonnel. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque le fit sursauter. Harry jeta machinalement son cahier dans son sac à bandoulière puis se leva.

« - A la prochaine séance Monsieur Malefoy. »

Un homme trapu et assez petit par rapport à la moyenne serra vigoureusement la main de Draco tandis que ce dernier sortait de son cabinet, l'air morose. Ses traits semblaient plus tirés qu'à l'ordinaire et possédait un teint maladif. Il avait beaucoup maigri ces derniers mois.

« - Vous avez fait des progrès. Renchérit le psychologue. »

Draco était beaucoup plus blême depuis sa tentative de suicide. Ses cheveux, autrefois d'un blond éclatant, étaient devenus ternes et s'approchaient d'une légère blancheur nacrée par endroit. Harry s'approcha et prit la main de son compagnon en lui lançant un sourire encourageant. Il eut un pincement au cœur en s'apercevant que son ami ne le regardait même plus. Draco se laissa entraîner vers l'extérieur...

L'avenue parisienne dans laquelle ils déambulaient était noire de monde. Quelques passant ne firent pas attention au fait que deux hommes se tiennent par la main. D'autres leur renvoyèrent une œillade dégoutée accompagnée de quelques haussements de sourcils.

Plusieurs mois auparavant, Draco leur aurait sans aucun doute renvoyé un regard hostile. Mais là, il fixait ses pas, ne levant même pas le nez de la rue goudronnée. Harry avait l'impression de ne plus retrouver l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux l'été dernier au 4 Privet Drive. Cet être si détestable à aimer. Il l'avait perdu ; peut-être pour toujours. Mais Harry resta courageux comme il l'avait toujours été. Il continua de tenir la main de Draco, cette fois un peu plus fort et déclara :

« - On va rentrer à la maison. »

Le blond ne daigna pas répondre, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait plus rien dit depuis ce fameux jour d'été où il avait attenté à sa propre vie. Draco, le vrai, était mort ce jour-là. Cependant, Harry tentait d'être suffisamment fort pour deux. Ils en avaient besoin. Par ailleurs, au plus profond de lui-même, il conservait l'espoir infime que Draco puisse renaître de ses cendres comme le plus beau des phénix…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« - Bienvenu Mesdames et Messieurs sur la compagnie de vol British Airways. Le personnel vous souhaite un excellent voyage. Nos hôtesses seront là pour veiller au bon déroulement de votre vol… »

Il n'écoutait plus. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : que l'avion décolle enfin. Toutes ses pensées étaient orientées vers la même personne. Il pensa à leur première rencontre, leur première conversation, leur premiers rires, leur premier baiser, leur première fois. Puis à la dernière qu'ils avaient partagé.

C'était le 19 Juin dernier.

Il s'en souvenait encore parce que ce soir là, son partenaire avait été plus tendre encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Le lendemain, les choses avaient changées : quelqu'un d'autre s'était immiscé dans leur relation ; lui faisant alors barrage.

Il s'agrippa fermement à l'accoudoir de son siège, ses ongles se refermant sur le tissu protecteur. Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Comment en était-il venu à perdre la personne qu'il aimait ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'évacuer toute la pression qu'il avait retenue au cours de son service militaire. Chaque soir, il avait pensé à Harry. Cet homme qui avait changé à tout jamais son existence. Son départ précipité ne l'avait en rien aidé. Pourtant, il savait que ce dernier lui avait fourni une information capitale sur la nature de ses sentiments.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait sinon Harry ne serait jamais venu lui dire au revoir sur le quai 9 de la gare King Cross à 14 h 05. Pas après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise. Quelle plus belle preuve d'amour Cédric pouvait-il fournir en retour que d'aller rejoindre Harry dès à présent en mettant sa vie et ses activités entre parenthèses ?

Cédric se permit de souffler un instant. Et si Harry n'était pas prêt à passer l'éponge ? Qu'en était-il de Draco ? Faisait-il désormais partie intégrante de sa vie ? Quoi qu'il advienne, Cédric se jura de tenter sa chance pour récupérer Harry. Même s'il devait le payer par sa vie ou par sa mort…Amoureuse !

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« - Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Harry regardait Draco avec espoir en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Ce dernier ne cilla pas, encore perdu dans ses pensés. Le brun eut une espèce de sourire triste et alla chercher deux verres dans la cuisine. Il s'assit au côté de son ami puis versa de l'eau dans chacun des gobelets.

« - Tu sais, il faudrait peut-être se remettre à communiquer avec les autres, Draco. Dit-il alors qu'il mettait un verre dans la main de ce dernier. Cela va faire des mois que tu ne vis que pour toi, dans ta coquille. Fais un effort, je t'en prie. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. C'est insupportable de te voir là, comme une loque humaine à passer tes journées sur ce canapé ou le nez dans tes papiers. »

Le blond resta de marbre, fidèle à lui-même. Il avala néanmoins une gorgée d'eau, regardant par la fenêtre.

« - Je ne te reconnais plus tu sais ? J'ai… j'ai l'impression de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre un peu plus chaque jour, tu m'entends ? Draco, écoutes-moi je t'en supplie ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle. »

Finalement, il tourna son visage à la peau d'albâtre vers lui et dans ses yeux gris miroitèrent quelque chose d'indéfini. Mais de tellement profond.

« - Je t'aime assez pour t'attendre. Déclara doucement Harry. Mais mon corps, lui, ne pourra pas tenir jusque là si tu ne te décides pas. Je suis épuisé. Essaie de me comprendre. »

Des perles salées avaient glissées sur ses joues sans même qu'il ne se rende compte. Il détourna son visage et se leva en emportant son verre. Draco n'avait pas bougé. Harry essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver avec un fantôme ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Draco, le vrai, celui connu en Angleterre. Rien d'autre.

Harry sortit son ordinateur portable et l'installa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ouverte. Il pianota sur le clavier dès que la page d'accueil arriva et ouvrit sa messagerie. Il lança un dernier regard à Draco tandis qu'il prenait un papier essuie-tout pour sécher définitivement son visage avant de consulter son premier mail. Il s'agissait d'un courrier du Ministère de l'éducation du Royaume-Uni. Il suivait des cours de Lettres par correspondance.

Depuis la tentative de suicide de Draco, hors de question pour lui de s'absenter plus de vingt-quatre heures ; alors un trimestre n'y pensons même pas ! Harry était toujours là pour lui. De ce fait, il travaillait également en ligne comme traducteur afin de gagner un peu d'argent pour les fins de mois difficiles. Il avait très vite apprit le français au fil des mois passés dans ce pays. Chaque jour que Dieu faisait, il restait cloué dans cet appartement exigu ne sortant que pour faire les courses ou payer les factures. Harry s'occupait de maintenir leur tête hors de l'eau en faisant de multiples efforts et en passant le bien-être de son ménage avant le sien. Il ne vivait que pour _lui_.

Hermione et Ron avaient bien essayé de reprendre contact entre temps, ne voyant toujours pas leur ami revenir de Paris. Mais Harry, lui, ne se sentait pas prêt. A vrai dire il avait honte de leur dire ce qu'il devenait ; condamné à une vie ennuyeuse et loin – très loin - de ses rêves d'écrivain. Eux, commençaient à bâtir leur vie future en étudiant ce qu'ils aimaient le plus. Lui, n'avait toujours pas avancé depuis le jour où il avait quitté Little Whinging. En fait, il avait laissé sa vie entre parenthèses pour Draco. Il avait juste son diplôme de fin d'étude en poche, sa connaissance pratique du monde et quelques connaissances acquises ci et là. C'est tout. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire avec ça ? Rien.

Adieu les rêves ; Bonjour la réalité.

Harry lut avec attention son cours du jour grattant parfois son menton imberbe tout en prenant des notes sur un calepin, soucieux de bien faire. Il avait plus qu'envie de s'imprégner de ces mots. Malheureusement pour lui, il assimila son cours bien vite. Il du, à regret, fermer le mail. Pourtant sa boîte de messagerie en comportait un autre parmi la marée de publicités en tout genre.

Eberlué, il contempla la page un long moment avant de cliquer dessus :

« **De **: Cédric Diggory

**A **: Harry J. Potter

**Sujet** : Arrivée à Paris

Harry,

Je sais que cela fait une éternité que l'on a plus eu de nouvelles l'un de l'autre et je m'en excuse d'avance. Pourtant, il faut dire que ton silence ne m'a pas encouragé. J'ai voulu - à de nombreuses reprises – me faire pardonner. Mais cela semblait être impossible. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour tout le mal que je t'ai infligé. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir te récupérer. Mais je voudrais juste que l'on se retrouve autour d'un bon café, à parler de tout et de rien, comme de bons vieux amis. Je sais d'avance que tu n'accepteras pas plus ceci… J'arrive demain sur Paris. J'occuperais une chambre dans l'hôtel Magritte se trouvant sur le boulevard d'Italie. Chambre 708. Tu n'auras qu'à demander pour moi à l'accueil. Tu es le bienvenu.

Cédric D. »

Harry effaça rapidement ce mail comme s'il s'agissait de la preuve d'un crime horrible. Soudain, il se revit faire son lit du 4 Privet Drive au carré. C'était le lendemain où Cédric avait passé sa nuit avec lui. Ce matin là, il avait adopté la même attitude qu'aujourd'hui. Effaçant les traces de quelque chose d'inavouable. Il éteint rapidement l'ordinateur et le ferma tellement fort que Draco sursauta. Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser car il ne sentait pas d'humeur à brosser Draco dans le sens du poil.

Finalement, il rangea son outil de travail et mit une pizza à cuire dans le four. Pendant ce temps, il alla étendre du linge. C'était horrible comme sensation. Il avait l'amère impression d'être revenu au temps où il était le domestique attitré des Dursley, coincé dans une maison qui ne lui plaisait guère. Prisonnier face à une impasse. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait érigé une barrière infranchissable devant lui et lui avait interdit le passage et que – quoiqu'il fasse – il ne pourrait pas bouger la moindre brique de ce chemin de traverse. Il se sentait à la fois brimé et avait l'impression qu'un poison corrodait son être. En définitive, Harry se sentait prit dans un étau invisible, compressé, avec la désagréable sensation qu'un crochet lui vrillait l'estomac au niveau du nombril.

L'écrivain en herbe retourna dans la cuisine et sortit machinalement les couverts pour le repas, deux verres en forme de cloche offerts dans un fast-food et un sous-plat immonde envoyé par sa tante Pétunia qui – il semblerait – avait pensé, bien qu'en retard, à l'anniversaire de son neveu. Peut être qu'elle était comme le père de Draco : trop maladroite dans sa manière d'aimer pour qu'on s'en aperçoive. Depuis la tentative de suicide de Draco beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans leur vie.

Tout d'abord, ils avaient emménagé ici, dans un appartement assez petit de la capitale française grâce à l'aide de Remus. Ils ne voyaient plus leurs amis à quelques exceptions près (Blaise venait souvent leur rendre des visites de courtoisie ou emmenait Draco chez le psy). Et tandis qu'autrefois leur couple était basé sur la communication, là Draco ne parlait plus.

Le jeune parisien semblait être tombé dans un gouffre de solitude que même ses séances régulières chez le psy ne pouvaient en rien changer. Dès lors, Harry demeurait le témoin passif de la descente aux Enfers de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et c'était bien là le problème.

Le verbe « aimer » était au passé.

Oui, Harry s'était rendu compte au fil du temps que ses sentiments pour Draco – au lieu de s'intensifier – s'affaiblissaient. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que cela n'aille plus. Une dispute. Un éclat de voix. Des pleurs. Un rien et alors… C'était la rupture. Mais au fond Harry se rendait bien compte qu'une partie non négligeable de son être était profondément attachée à Draco ; qu'il ne pouvait songer à s'en séparer. Mais il n'avait plus Draco en face de lui : c'était un autre homme ou une vulgaire imitation de ce qu'il était autrefois.

Harry passait de périodes d'espoir brûlant à des moments de lassitude profonds et glacés. Et c'était précisément dans ces intervalles de doute que l'écrivain en herbe pensait à Cédric. Aux moments inoubliables qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Parfois, il allait même jusqu'à s'imaginer ce que serait devenu sa vie s'il était resté définitivement au 4 Privet Drive et que son ex ne se serait pas engagé dans l'armée britannique. Et Draco dans tout ça alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il serait devenu ?

Dans son esprit, une petite voix lui disait « Il serait simplement retourné à Paris. Un peu chamboulé mais Astoria aurait veillé à rétablir son humeur au plut haut. » Aussitôt, Harry se dégoûtait d'avoir pensé une chose pareille… Car d'une manière ou d'une autre Harry et Draco seraient venus à se revoir, soit par choix ou soit par hasard.

Le minuteur du four électrique retentit. Harry sortit la pizza de l'étuve puis la coupa en parts à peu près égales. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Draco qui continuait de regarder par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait.

La pluie. Le ciel qui pleure. Les gouttes d'eau sempiternelles. Ces perles glacées dévalant les carreaux des fenêtres. Ce tintamarre similaire au bruit d'un tambour d'une armée de petits soldats. Cette atmosphère paisible, tranquille et monotone souvent apparentée à l'automne. La pluie qui lui rappelait un souvenir très particulier où deux corps enlacés se reflétaient à travers les fines gouttelettes telles des psychés par milliers.

Leur première fois à Moscou, la Ville Rouge. Pourquoi avait-il le désagréable sentiment que cela remontait à des lustres ? L'alchimie découverte entre leur deux corps cette nuit là avait-elle véritablement disparue ? Désormais, quand ils faisaient l'amour cela ne ressemblait à rien avec ce qu'ils avaient connu auparavant. Ils agissaient comme des marionnettes ou des machines qui reproduisaient des gestes à l'identique sans se soucier de l'autre ou de la souffrance que cela engendrerait. Au contraire, ils prenaient une forme de plaisir bestial à nuire à leur partenaire. Les cris avaient remplacé les gémissements. Les caresses avaient été remplacées par les griffures. Les mots doux avaient disparut en faveur des insultes qui – bien qu'elles ne soient pas prononcées – planaient au-dessus d'eux tel un nuage menaçant. Le monde tournait à l'envers. Ce n'était plus l'Amour plus que la Haine. Mais l'inverse.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient grandit trop vite et étaient rentrés dans un cercle vicieux, une spirale infernale, l'un entraînant l'autre ; l'autre mettant la tête sous l'eau de l'un. Des adultes avec une âme d'enfant ; Une pensée de personne âgée dans le corps de jeune gens.

Harry regarda le calendrier apporté par le facteur qu'il avait accroché sur le frigidaire et constata avec effroi que cela faisait déjà sept mois que Draco et lui étaient plongés dans cette situation. Sept mois. Le mois de Mars était arrivé brusquement, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en aperçoive :

Sa giboulée mensuelle. L'herbe verdoyante des parcs absorbant l'eau comme des éponges. Le Soleil perçant à travers la brume grise perle du ciel. La pluie tombant en cascade diluvienne. Les matchs de basketball avec Ginny et ses frères. Les journées à flâner dans les allées interminables de la bibliothèque municipale en compagnie d'Hermione. Les parties d'échecs avec Ron ainsi que son anniversaire. La Saint-Patrick et son feu d'artifice orchestré par Fred et George. La voix chargée de réprimande de Mrs Weasley. Le bruit d'une bicyclette courant le long d'une avenue. Le vrombissement du bus numéro 615 les menant à Londres. Les soirées chaleureuses passées au Chaudron Baveur au-dessus d'une bonne pinte de bière. Les matchs de la Champions League passant sur une chaîne nationale tandis que Charlie – le frère aîné de Ron – vocifère des injures à l'encontre de son équipe favorite en gallois. Les rires entêtants de Fred et George après une bonne plaisanterie. Les halots des réverbères de la rue du Privet Drive scintillant comme d'énormes lucioles dans la nuit. La symphonie des portières qui claquent. Le bruissement de l'herbe humide. Le Soleil qui se couche. Et déjà la fin du mois de Mars…

Le mois de Mars lui faisait invariablement penser à Little Whinging et à tous les gens qui lui manquaient sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. Harry donnerait beaucoup pour revoir ses amis. Combien de temps exactement le séparait de sa prochaine étreinte avec Hermione ? Quand pourra-t-il croiser le regard rieur d'une couleur bleu azur de Ron ? A quel moment les sarcasmes de Théodore épieront sa route ? Harry n'en savait strictement rien. La seule chose dont il était sûr à présent était qu'il devait servir cette maudite pizza à Draco et se comporter comme si de rien n'était.

« - C'est prêt. »

Machinalement, Draco se leva et s'asseya sur un haut tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine ouverte. Le blond joua avec ses couverts, le regard hagard puis attaqua sans grand enthousiasme sa part de pizza tandis qu'Harry prenait place à ses côtés. Et comme à leur habitude depuis sept mois, ils mangèrent en silence.

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà le début de la Partie 3 après bien une attente de beaucoup. Je sais que c'est horrible comme chapitre. En tout cas ça l'est pour moi. Car même si Draco est vivant, je trouve que rien n'est pire que la routine dans un couple ainsi que les tensions non dites. Harry & Draco ne sont pas dans une excellente période et ils étouffent au sein même de leur couple. Ce qui était auparavant une force devient désormais une faiblesse. Leur amour les entraîne dans quelque chose de très difficile à gérer qui engendre beaucoup de regrets. Trop de regrets. Harry, lui, à l'impression d'avoir sacrifier sa jeunesse et ses rêves pour rien & Draco est en pleine dépression... Je sais qu'on ne voit pas souvent ça dans l'univers fanfic. Pourtant c'est une réalité. Beaucoup de personnes font de dépression. Et après le choc que Draco a reçu il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir indemne, ne serait-ce que psychologiquement. Bref, vous en saurez un peu plus en lisant la suite. Prochain chapitre assez particulier, je vous préviens. Gros bisous,** Dairy22** ou** L'Elixir d'Euphorie.**

**Nota Bene :** Au début, vous n'avez pas eu peur que Draco soit véritablement mort ? * Je joue avec vos nerfs mes chers *

**& **Merci à ceux et celles qui attendaient la suite avec impatience ! **Je n'ai pas pu tenir pour poster** **!!!**

* * *

**Pub___ ¤ Coup de x3** [DMxHP] "**Our Playing Field**" de Livioute. " **Paparazzi** " de Lyne-chan. "**London**" de Sebarrya. " **L'Ombre Derrière Toi**" de Artémis69. " **Parce que toi et moi égale pagaille** " de Wyny. " **Ecorché Vif** " [incomplète] de Petitchataon...

* * *

**DEFI ECRITURE** : Je vous propose, pour ceux qui sont intéressés, d'écrire **une suite alternative** de " _Papiers Froissés_ " (Partie 3) **où Draco meurt** finalement. Je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup étaient curieux de voir cette hypothèse se réaliser. Alors, pourquoi pas ? Si vous souhaitez relever le défi, envoyez-moi un message pour me le faire savoir ! Je vous ferai un petit peu de pub une fois ceci posté !


	32. Chapitre 32

**Posté le** : 5 Février 2010. **BONNE LECTURE =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

_Ab incunabulis._ Depuis l'enfance

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**D**epuis l'enfance, Harry avait eu le temps de s'imaginer de nombreuses choses et d'en croire d'autres. Ses certitudes concernant l'avenir étaient bien minces. Mais il était sûr d'à peu près trois choses : la magie n'existait pas ; les gens n'étaient pas soit bons soit mauvais ; et pour finir il n'avait aucune famille, exempt des Dursley. Jusqu'à l'âge adulte, il avait conservé ses idées dans un coin de sa tête sans même revenir là-dessus. Car pour lui, il ne suffisait pas de faire abracadabra pour que sa vie devienne rose même si l'idée semblait plus que tentante. Depuis le gouffre qui s'était installé entre lui et Draco, Harry tentait – plus ou moins – de s'accommoder à cette existence monotone sans vie ni artifice.

C'était la troisième journée du mois de Mars et Harry faisait le tri dans les vêtements sales afin de les mettre dans la machine à laver. Son compagnon s'était rendu avec Blaise chez le psy puis, il allait terminer la nuit chez lui. Avec son meilleur ami, ils étaient tombés sur un commun accord en disant que Draco avait besoin de voir d'autres personnes de temps à autre histoire de ne pas devenir associable. Le brun profitait de ces journées pour – non pas laver son linge sale – mais se calmer, sortir, s'aérer l'esprit dans les rues de Paris.

Mais ce jour là, contrairement à son habitude, il avait décidé de rester dans leur appartement pour accomplir les corvées qui s'accumulaient en même temps que la pile de vaisselles dans le lavabo. Il était justement en train de vérifier si une chaussette solitaire ne traînait pas dans le tambour de la machine à laver lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il étouffa un grognement quand il se cogna la tête puis se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Draco devait être chez le psy et Blaise avec lui. Nymphadora ne devait pas amener le petit Teddy avant ce week-end et Remus n'avait toujours pas programmé de nouveaux cours de français. Machinalement, Harry se gratta le sommet du crâne et jeta la fameuse chaussette qui retomba mollement sur un tas de couleur bleu.

Il regarda par le judas de la porte et vit un homme se tenir sur le seuil qui regardait un peu partout. L'écrivain en herbe fronça des sourcils mais fini par ouvrir la porte en une espèce d'embrasure.

« - Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il en français. »

Son interlocuteur faisait environ la même taille que lui et Harry se surprit à trouver quelques chose de familier sur son visage néanmoins inconnu. Il était d'un brun noir de jais et ses yeux d'un bleu azur et perçant le fixait sans qu'il ne puisse – ou n'ose – dire quoique ce soit. Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de l'homme qui bégaya dans la langue natale de l'écrivain en herbe :

« - Bon-bonjour, je… je… je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement à dire. (Harry arqua un sourcil et esquissa un geste pour fermer la porte, l'air soupçonneux) Je me prénomme Elijah. Vous...Vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas mais moi je vous connais. Pas très bien, il est vrai… mais… mais j'ai fait le voyage spécialement pour ça.

- Ecoutez, reprit Harry en anglais cette fois, si c'est pour une association quelconque, je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent donc… Ne perdez pas votre temps Monsieur.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, je m'excuse que vous ayez cru une chose pareille. Je suis Elijah et…

- Vous l'avez déjà dis. Trancha-t-il. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire à l'intérieur.

- Vous pourriez m'inviter à prendre un verre : je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps. Quémanda le dénommé Elijah.

- Loin de moi l'envie de me montrer désagréable mais vous vous montrez trop entreprenant. Au revoir. »

Harry s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de l'appartement quand une main le retint. Il fut effrayé que cet inconnu se montre si borné et à la fois agressif. Il n'avait qu'une solution : fermer la porte de toutes ses forces. Derrière la porte, l'homme glapit :

« - Je suis Elijah. Et je suis votre frère ! »

Harry s'arrêta net.

« - Votre _demi-frère_. Ajouta Elijah. »

A ce moment précis, toutes les certitudes d'Harry acquises durant son enfance s'écroulèrent. Si cet inconnu disait vrai, s'il avait une famille en dehors des Dursley, la magie, quant à elle, pouvait-elle exister ? Sur le seuil de la porte, Elijah s'était recroquevillé, sa main sur sa hanche comme s'il venait d'avoir un point de côté. Et ce fut comme si Harry le voyait pour la première fois, qu'il venait juste de lui ouvrir la porte. Ses traits si familiers, il les avait déjà vus auparavant. C'était le 1 Août dernier, le matin du départ de Draco. Ce dernier lui avait offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire une photo de lui ainsi que de ses défunts parents. Et Elijah avait le même visage – à quelques détails près – que celui de James Potter, son père. Par conséquent, le même visage que lui, Harry.

Elijah se redressa péniblement et se balança d'avant en arrière, extrêmement mal à l'aise par cette situation. Harry le détailla une énième fois de pied en cape puis fixa son regard dans le sien, sans ciller. Il avait donc un frère. Les Dursley le savaient-ils ? Le lui avaient-ils caché ? Pourquoi ? Où avait vécu Elijah durant tout ce temps ? Qui était sa mère ? Et pour quelle raison n'était-il pas venu le voir plus tôt, alors qu'il était à Little Whinging les dix-sept premières années de son existence ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cela ne devait être une journée ordinaire et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une bombe sur son paillasson poussiéreux. Sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge nouée. Quand Harry parla, il se demanda même à qui appartenait cette voix :

« - Je fais un excellent café. »

Cette fois, il ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée et Elijah entra à la fois dans son appartement et dans sa vie… Car lorsqu'on laisse quelqu'un entrer chez soi on lui donne libre accès à notre intimité, nos souvenirs ainsi que nos faiblesses souvent affichées sur les murs sous forme de photos. Elijah ne s'arrêta pas très loin et regarda un peu autour de lui comme s'il venait d'atterrir dans un endroit merveilleux. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une photographie prise l'été dernier à Moscou où Draco et Harry souriaient à l'objectif sur la Place Rouge.

« - C'est mon petit-ami. Répondit-t-il à l'interrogation muette d'Elijah.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un. »

Harry le regarda fixement en se demandant si lui aussi était gay. Elijah sembla le comprendre car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« - C'est une fille. Elle s'appelle Angie. Elle fait des études pour devenir vétérinaire dans la même université que moi.

- Tu étudies quoi ? Demanda Harry par curiosité.

- L'océanologie. Et toi ?

- Les Lettres. Informa l'écrivain en herbe. »

Cela semblait surréaliste que de partager un moment pareil avec quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer et qui se prétendait être son frère. Mais Harry se sentait apaisé et vivant comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis sept mois.

« - Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Répéta Elijah en s'asseyant au comptoir de la cuisine ouverte tout en fixant ses mains jointes. Nous avons tellement à nous dire. (Harry ne préféra rien répondre) D'abord, il faut que tu sache que ce n'est pas mon genre de défoncer la porte des gens pour qu'ils m'écoutent. Je suis très calme d'habitude. »

Le jeune anglais éclata de rire alors qu'il mettait des dosettes à café dans la machine. Elijah sembla se détendre un peu car il afficha un sourire.

« - Comment… Enfin non, pourquoi… De quelle manière… Oh, je ne sais plus ! Dit Harry d'un ton las. J'ai trop de choses à te demander à la fois. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Raconte-moi tout de toi. Ton histoire…

- Alors je vais tout t'expliquer. Dit Elijah d'un ton calme. Depuis l'enfance, je vis seul avec ma mère Diane à Elephant & Castle à Londres. C'est assez tranquille là-bas et nous habitions dans un appartement où il y avait des familles avec des enfants. J'adorais cet endroit où l'on pouvait gambader tranquillement sous l'œil vigilant de tel ou tel parent sans se faire réprimander. Les voisins étaient assez cool je dois dire. J'aurais pu y rester toute ma vie.

« Mais à l'âge de mes onze ans, j'ai du déménager un peu plus au nord, à Liverpool, parce que ma mère y a trouvé un boulot. Après sa mutation j'ai du me trouver d'autres amis. En même temps que je quittais Londres, je quittais le monde de l'enfance. Dès mon entrée au collège, je me suis senti… à part. Et les autres faisaient tout pour que je le sache.

« La première question à laquelle j'ai eu à répondre ne fut pas « C'est toi le nouveau ? » mais « Où est ton père ? » (Harry n'osa pas l'interrompre mais il se retrouva en lui). Je n'ai pas su sur le moment comment ils l'on apprit mais je leur ai répondu que je ne savais pas. Ils ont ricanés en disant que je n'étais qu'un menteur et que ma mère n'était qu'une… (La voix d'Elijah devint plus grave) qu'une trainée.

« Bien sûr, je n'ai rien dit à ma mère et je me contentais d'éponger les quolibets sans bien comprendre. Je me disais simplement qu'ils avaient besoin d'un bouc-émissaire, rien de plus. Puis un jour je me suis battu avec un garçon. Il avait traité ma mère au-delà de ce que je pouvais supporter. Je me suis fais prendre par le proviseur et ma mère a été convoqué. En sortant du bureau, tous les enfants étaient dans la cour de récréation et m'ont hué.

« Plus tard ma mère m'a demandé de plus ample explications et je lui ai dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et je lui ai parlé des insultes. Elle était choquée puis elle m'a tout avoué. Elle se prostituait avec des hommes du coin – qui parfois était le père d'un de mes camarades de classe. Je suis entré dans une rage folle. Je me souviens avoir tout cassé sur mon passage puis j'ai fugué. On m'a retrouvé deux jours après, errant dans une rue déserte du centre-ville.

« A partir de là, le déclic s'est fait. Je me suis dis que si ma mère avait fait toutes ces choses c'était parce qu'elle ne possédait aucun autre moyen de subvenir à mes besoins. Et que si j'avais eu… si j'avais eu un père tout serait allé autrement. Quelques mois après, j'ai commencé à fouiller dans les papiers de ma mère pour voir si elle avait gardé des documents concernant mon père biologique. Si elle avait toujours une trace de lui sur laquelle je pouvais me baser pour remonter jusqu'à lui.

« Un soir, alors qu'elle était sortit, j'ai trouvé une vieille photo où un jeune homme brun la tenait par la taille dans des vêtements depuis longtemps démodés. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui ; que c'était mon père. Au dos, figurait une date, le lieu et un nom : Le Lycée Jane Eyre de Bristol – James Potter. J'ai donc entreprit de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur cet établissement. J'y ai trouvé très peu de choses. Rien qui puisse m'aider dans ma recherche de mon géniteur. Mais je continuais toujours et encore.

« J'avais peur de poser la question directement à ma mère, craingnant sa réaction. Alors je faisais tout ça derrière son dos sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Lors d'un voyage scolaire durant ma treizième année, on nous proposa d'aller dans une ville de campagne, non loin de Bristol. J'ai supplié ma mère d'y aller. Elle céda et une fois sur place, lors d'un quartier libre, je me suis aventuré jusqu'au Lycée Jane Eyre.

« J'ai fais mine d'être un garçon du coin et de s'intéresser aux portes ouvertes. J'ai arpenté les couloirs vides pendant une ou deux heures et… Et je me suis dis qu'il devait peut être avoir une trace de lui quelques part dans une bibliothèque ou ailleurs. Puis j'ai trouvé la Salle des Trophées. Dans une vitrine j'ai vu son nom gravé sur un écusson d'or. James Potter, capitaine de Football de l'année 1977.

« Ca a été une sorte de révélation car c'était une sauvegarde et une preuve de son existence. Un beau rêve éveillé jusqu'à ce que le concierge s'aperçoive de ma présence et me chasse dehors. J'ai vite filé au camp de mon école où personne ne s'était aperçu de mon absence tellement j'étais transparent. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce nom : James Potter. Ce père qui n'avait jamais été là pour moi.

« Souvent le soir je me demandais ce qu'il était devenu. Et au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il ne se soit pas remarié, qu'il retourne avec ma mère… Mais, j'ai appris qu'il était mort. J'étais retourné au lycée Jane Eyre et… et un ancien camarade de classe du nom de Sirius Black devenu professeur de sport m'a dit qu'il était décédé dans un accident de voiture avec sa femme mais que son enfant était vivant. J'étais anéanti. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Tous mes espoirs venaient d'éclater en morceaux.

« Sirius m'a raccompagné jusqu'au campement dans sa voiture et m'a dit au revoir. Pourtant, nous avons toujours gardé contact. A la suite de l'été de mes treize ans, je suis retourné auprès de ma mère et j'ai tenté d'oublier mon père. Je recevais parfois du courrier de Sirius et je prétextais que c'était un ami que je m'étais fait là-bas. Ma mère n'y a vu que du feu.

« Puis l'année d'après, le jour de mon anniversaire le 21 Mai, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Sirius. J'ai rugit de joie. J'étais trop grand pour lui sauter dans les bras mais il a tout de même réussit à me soulever. Puis son regard s'est arrêté sur ma mère et il a tout compris. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui dire que James était mon père ; j'ai préféré garder le secret. Ma mère, Diane, a tout de suite fondue en larmes et j'étais très mal à l'aise comme si j'étais responsable de tout ce qu'il se passait.

« Contre toute attente, Sirius l'a prise dans ses bras et elle s'est calmée. Nous avons passés la soirée ensemble, à ressasser le passé autour d'un plat de spaghetti bolognaise comme une vraie petite famille. Deux après, Sirius demandait ma mère en mariage. Pendant ces deux années, entre son arrivée chez nous et leurs fiançailles, j'ai appris à connaître Sirius. Il venait parfois le week-end chez nous pour nous rendre visite.

« Il m'a parlé en long et en large de mon – je veux dire _notre_ – père. C'était son meilleur ami mais ils ont perdus contact à leur sortie du lycée. J'étais émerveillé quand il me racontait leurs aventures où James montrait un goût singulier pour s'attirer des ennuis. J'éprouvais une profonde admiration pour eux. Ils me faisaient pensez à Robin des Bois ou à Zorro – une espèce de mixe des deux.

« Et au contact de Sirius, ma mère s'est enfin mise à parler de son passé et allait beaucoup mieux. C'était une période merveilleuse. Les visites de Sirius se faisaient de moins en moins espacées. Et finalement, il s'est installé à Liverpool et a enseigné dans un établissement voisin. Après quoi, nous nous sommes installés ensemble dans une maison de Birmingham.

« Là-bas, ils se sont épousés et j'ai pu faire quelques descentes à Godric's Hollow. Sirius m'a dit que mon père y avait vécu les trois dernières années de sa vie. Alors une ou deux fois il m'y avait accompagné. Nous avons même réussi à rentrer dans l'appartement malgré qu'il soit dorénavant abandonné et vide !

« Une bonne femme qui gardait l'immeuble nous a dit que c'était la sœur de son épouse – Lily Evans – qui avait récupéré leurs affaires en même temps que leur enfant qui avait survécut à ce fatal accident de voiture. J'ai cherché pendant longtemps des traces de la famille de Lily Evans dont James avait eu le béguin.

« En fait, notre père est sorti avec elle peu après qu'il ait rompu avec ma mère. Il ne savait pas qu'elle… qu'elle était enceinte. Et elle non plus. Elle a fait un déni de grossesse et c'était trop tard pour… Enfin, il s'était engagé avec quelqu'un d'autre et ma mère ne savait plus où il était. Alors…

« Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il y a un an environ, j'ai trouvé où résidait la famille de Lily. C'était très simple. Je suis allé sur Internet sur un réseau social. Et je suis tombé sur un type du nom de Dudley Dursley-Evans. J'ai discuté avec lui sur la toile et il m'a informé qu'en effet, il avait bien une défunte tante qui s'appelait Lily. J'ai filé là où il prétendait vivre, c'est-à-dire Little Whinging. Une fois dans le quartier, j'ai sillonné les rues à la recherche de ce Dudley qui s'avérait être ton cousin.

« Il n'a pas été très difficile à trouver. Il roulait à bicyclette avec sa bande et je l'ai interpellé prétextant être un stagiaire de son père (Il n'avait pas vu mon visage car nous n'avions échangé aucune photo). Il m'a donné son adresse et est reparti avec ses amis. J'ai alors sonné au 4 Privet Drive et c'est ton oncle qui m'a ouvert. J'aurai préféré que cela soit ta tante. Elle, elle aurait pu comprendre.

« Cependant, je me suis vite rendu compte que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était très disposé à m'entendre parler. Car dès que ton oncle ouvrit la porte, il avait brandit ses deux gros poings roses afin de m'étrangler et s'était mit à hurler « Toi ! Toi sale petit chapardeur ! » Il nous a confondu je crois. Quand il s'est aperçu de sa bêtise, il m'a relâché et à bêtement cligné des yeux comme s'il venait d'avoir la preuve formelle que les extra-terrestre existaient.

« Et là, ta tante l'a rejoint sur le seuil de la porte et m'a regardé avec un air de franche surprise. Je leur ai expliqué qui j'étais et ils n'ont rien voulu entendre de plus. Mais avant qu'ils ne ferment la porte, j'ai demandé pour toi. Ils ont répondu « Parti ! Il est parti avec ce satané blond à Paris. » Il parlait de ton petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là.

« Tandis que j'allais prendre le bus pour aller à Londres afin de prendre le train puis rentrer chez moi – à Birmingham, une fille du nom de Luna est venue me parler. Elle m'a dit « Tu lui ressembles tellement. » Elle m'a tout de suite parlé de toi. Au début j'ai cru qu'elle se moquait de moi mais en fait non. Pas du tout. Elle m'a confirmé que tu étais bel et bien parti pour Paris.

« J'ai donc décidé de venir ici étant donné que pour moi c'est la fin de mon année à l'université. Je suis venu à Paris grâce à l'aide financière de ma mère et Sirius. D'ailleurs, il te passe le bonjour. Je suis arrivé ici, en ayant pour seule information que tu avais séjourné chez la famille de ton petit-ami d'après ce que Luna m'avait dit. J'avais juste le nom de ta belle-famille. Je suis allé me renseigner à l'Hôtel de Ville et plein d'autres choses comme ça.

« J'ai fini par trouver leur adresse. Et quand j'ai sonné à leur porte, une femme assez belle et blonde m'a ouverte. Elle aussi a du croire que j'étais toi. Elle a dévalé les quelques marches du perron et m'a entrainé dans un recoin du jardin où on ne pouvait pas nous voir depuis les fenêtres. Elle m'a dit : « Comment va Draco ? Comment va mon fils ? »

« Et quand un nuage est passé, cachant partiellement le Soleil, elle a reculé en se rendant compte que c'était un inconnu. Je pense qu'elle a du se dire qu'elle rêvait. Je n'osais plus parler tant j'étais pétrifié. Partout où j'allais, on me prenait pour toi, mon frère. J'ai alors levé le voile sur mon identité et j'ai dis que je te cherchais. Puis un homme l'a appelé à l'intérieur. Elle a sursauté. Elle allait rentrer quand elle s'est retournée et m'a dit à voix basse : « 7 rue de Ménilmontant, 20 ème arrondissement, quatrième étage, deuxième porte à droite. » Et je suis parti de chez les Malefoy puis je suis venu ici. Je t'ai rencontré _toi_ l'enfant des James et Lily Potter. Faute de rencontrer un père, j'ai trouvé un frère... »

Elijah finit de parler et observa l'autre. Harry le regarda dans le blanc des yeux avec une telle intensité qu'Elijah se demanda comment il faisait pour soutenir ce regard et ne pas brûler face à ce regard révolver. L'écrivain en herbe bu sa tasse de café afin de grignoter un peu de temps jusqu'au moment fatidique où il parlerait à nouveau. La tirade d'Elijah le bousculait. Il n'était pas resté insensible à ses dires.

Il en avait appris énormément et ne cru pas un seul instant que l'homme qui se tenait là puisse lui mentir. Il connaissait trop de choses et de détails concernant son existence : Les lieux, les noms…_Tout_. Harry se perdit dans les deux perles couleur aigue-marine de son interlocuteur ; ou plutôt son demi-frère. Il déposa finalement sa tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine ouverte et demanda :

« - Tu as donc fait tout ce chemin pour moi ? Cet inconnu ?

- J'espère que nous ne serons plus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, Harry. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit-frère et mon vœu s'est réalisé. »

**A suivre**

* * *

Tadaaaaam ! Voilà la fin du Chapitre 32 dont j'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire. L'arrivée d'Elijah redonne un nouveau souffle je trouve. (Je dépose un Copyright sur ce personnage, lol !) En tout cas, je le trouve humain, maladroit et souriant aussi. Je voulais qu'il ramène Harry dans le droit chemin et qu'il lui apporte un peu de sa bonne humeur. C'était crucial. Sans ce OC, les choses en seraient allées autrement - plus sombrement. Donc, Harry & Elijah se ressemblent physiquement, sauf les yeux et quelques traits qu'ils ont hérités de leurs mères respectives. Sinon, c'était un choix de ma part que d'effacer Draco complètement. Je trouve qu'il n'avait pas sa place à proprement parler. Il aurait été de trop ici. Alors je l'ai emmené voir Blaise, **x)**'. On se débrouille comme on peut. **=D** Avant que j'oublie, il y aura deux nouveaux OC, en plus d'Elijah, dans cette Partie 3. J'ai dans l'espoir que tous vous plairont. Ah, en ce qui concerne Cédric, je vous ai mit dans une rage folle il me semble au chapitre précédent ? Il n'est pas très populaire **=S**. Au début de la fanfiction, en Partie 1, les gens l'aimaient bien tout de même ; ça devait être son côté martyr. Enfin bref, il semblerait que la donne ait changer. _Prochain chapitre spécial Harry x Draco_ ! A bientôt,** Dairy** ou intimement** Didi.**

* * *

**(!) Merci à ceux laissant des reviews en anonyme ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir.**

**Ps : **Je suis en ce moment même en train d'écrire la fin de la Partie 3 - j'en suis au chapitre 44. Et** je voulais savoir si vous vouliez un épilogue.** Merci de me répondre par une review. Bisous


	33. Chapitre 33

**Posté le** : 7 Février 2010. A l'heure où je vous lisez ce message, j'écrirai les derniers mots de cette Partie 3 et de cette fanfiction. En effet, le chapitre 45 est quasiment prêt... Je précise qu'il y aura un épilogue étant donné que certains se sont montrés favorables. **EXCELLENTE LECTURE** **=D** _Dairysement vôtre_.

* * *

**Disclamer spécial à :** **Maurane & Lara Fabian** pour la chanson **" Tu es mon autre "**et** Duffy** pour son titre** " Syrup & Honey " [Songs]**

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

_Sol lucet omnibus_. Le Soleil luit pour tout le monde. (Tout le monde a le droit de jouir de certains avantages naturels)

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

**H**arry et Elijah – son frère – avaient décidé de passer la nuit dehors. Ils avaient trouvés un bar assez jazzy avec une ambiance conviviale quelques rues plus bas sur Ménilmontant. Les deux hommes avaient commandés une boisson alcoolisée, la robe couleur ambre, presque translucide, tourbillonnant et emportant avec elle un savant fumet fruité. Harry aimait boire en silence un doigt de scotch. Mais là, c'était différent.

Il avait l'impression qu'avec Elijah ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de parler, ayant envie plus que tout de rattraper les années perdues. Trouver un frère marquait un tournant dans son existence – à tous les deux. On revoyait ses projets, changeait d'optique, parlant même d'un avenir commun. C'était à la fois effrayant et euphorisant. Harry brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de présenter Elijah à ses proches. Cependant, avait-il vraiment besoin de le leur dire ?

Plus le temps passait, et plus ils se rendaient compte de leur ressemblance aussi bien physique que psychique – à quelques disparités près. Elijah était d'un naturel très timide, tel Harry lorsqu'il était enfant. Harry, tout comme Elijah, montrait un goût prononcé pour l'inconnu et le voyage. Le demi-frère de l'écrivain en herbe prétendait d'ailleurs qu'il partait fréquemment en Nouvelle-Zélande, et autres îles du Pacifique, afin d'étudier les fonds marins. En effet, Elijah faisait de la plongée sous-marine avec sa petite-amie dans un centre.

Ces quelques détails, Harry les avaient subtilisé au cours de leur conversation qui dura jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Le temps semblait pétrifié, figé et insignifiant par rapport à ce qu'ils vivaient. Paris était insipide et sans couleur comparé au changement qui s'opérait dans leur existence. « Un frère_. Mon frère._ » Se répétait inlassablement Harry dans sa tête comme si se le dire le rendrait plus vrai.

Oui, il avait peur qu'Elijah soit un rêve ; qu'il se volatilise dès qu'il aura fermé les yeux. Et qu'après, il ne reste rien excepté un désert de souvenirs et un arrière-goût de frustration. Il voulait en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures à peine tout lui montrer, tout lui faire découvrir, Paris, lui, son monde. De même pour Elijah. Après avoir joué les prolongations dans le bar, ils durent partir lors de la fermeture aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Leur escapade nocturne s'étira dans un parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils durent escalader la barrière afin d'entrer et pendant un bref instant Harry et Elijah se prirent pour James et Sirius, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, à jouer aux maraudeurs.

Ils rirent de bon cœur à chaque plaisanterie, s'affalant sur l'herbe tiède du mois de Mars, le nez pointé vers le ciel obscur et dépourvu d'étoiles à cause de la pollution. Parfois, les yeux saphir d'Elijah croisaient les émeraudes d'Harry et ils n'avaient rien besoin de se dire de plus. Cette sorte d'osmose, ils l'avaient tous deux désirés lors de leur enfance – consciemment ou inconsciemment. Un frère. Un lien du sang indestructible qui sera mit en péril avec le temps. « _Mais peu importe, _pensa Elijah, _du moment qu'il soit là et que j'ai enfin retrouvé mon frère._ »

L'aube vint doucement caresser leurs corps étendus dans l'herbe recouverte d'aiguail. Afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par le concierge du parc, ils filèrent à l'anglaise par-dessus une haute haie et atterrirent dans une rue quasi déserte où les premiers travailleurs et touristes empruntaient le métro. Le ventre d'Harry gargouilla et d'un geste moqueur son frère lui montra du doigt l'insigne d'une boulangerie. Ils prirent un ensemble de croissants, pains au chocolat et donuts puis allèrent mangés sur les marches d'un hall d'immeuble assez prestigieux appartenant au patrimoine national.

Le ciel était plus radieux qu'à l'accoutumée et quelques pigeons intrépides vinrent se poster devant eux, roucoulant bruyamment tout en espérant recevoir quelques miettes égarées. La foule grossissait peu à peu et ne leur jetait même pas un regard, peu enclin à partager leur bonheur. C'était une journée parfaite en ce jour ordinaire, comme si Harry venait d'avaler une potion de chance. Tout le ressentiment qu'il avait éprouvé à l'égard de son existence une journée plus tôt venait de s'envoler.

« - Je te remercie. Dit Harry au bout d'un moment tandis qu'il remontait la rue de Ménilmontant. Ca fait du bien de respirer. »

Elijah ne répondit rien. Après la soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre, il savait que le quotidien de son jeune frère avait été jusque là difficile. Le fait que Draco avait fait une dépression empirait les choses. Alors l'étudiant en océanologie se contenta d'afficher un sourire réconfortant tout en continuant de marcher.

« - Tout ira mieux entre vous. Finit-il par prononcer. J'en suis sûr et certain. Vous vous aimez trop pour… pour que ça se termine. Ne te fais pas de souci Harry. »

L'autre brun essaya de paraître rassuré même s'il ne l'était pas du tout. C'est vrai que tout changeait entre lui et Draco. Tous les moments merveilleux, les souvenirs… _Tout_. Mais il fallait coûte que coûte qu'ils puissent surmonter cette épreuve afin que leur couple n'en ressorte que plus fort. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout aille mieux ; que Draco renaisse de ses cendres.

« - Avec Angie aussi on a eu une mauvaise passe. Continua Elijah en regardant droit devant lui. On s'est disputé un jour…ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'hausser la voix sur quelqu'un. J'étais très en colère et elle a fondue en larmes. Puis elle est partie. Je m'en suis tout de suite voulu. Nous… enfin, à cette époque il n'y avait momentanément plus de 'nous' ; (Harry le regarda intensément) j'ai bien cru que tout était fini. Mais nous nous sommes réconciliés. Parce que c'était trop fort entre elle et moi. Si tu ressens quelque chose de sincère envers Draco, il ne doit pas y avoir de problème quel qu'il soit (Son regard se perdit). Tiens, nous sommes arrivés. »

En effet, l'immeuble d'Harry venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Quelques fenêtres étaient ouvertes et d'autres avaient le rideau tiré. L'écrivain en herbe jeta un bref coup d'œil à son propre étage et cru voir le contour d'un visage. Enfin, il reporta son attention sur Elijah. Ce dernier semblait chercher ses mots avec un soin tout particulier.

« - On… Nous nous reverrons bientôt alors ? Supposa-t-il.

- Evidemment. Déclara Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. Ca fait du bien d'avoir trouvé une partie de soi. _Vraiment_.

- Alors à bientôt Harry. Répondit Elijah, essayant d'imprimer cette image sur sa rétine.

- A très vite. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un bref signe de la main et composa le code d'accès à son immeuble avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il prit l'ascenseur et une fois au quatrième étage, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de son appartement. En l'ouvrant, il vit Draco penché à la fenêtre ; un peu trop à son goût. Précipitamment, Harry le fit reculer.

« - Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ! S'emporta le brun. Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de ne pas faire des trucs dangereux. »

Draco le fixa avec un regard dur, agressif. Et pour la première fois depuis sept mois, il remua les lèvres pour parler :

« - Avec qui tu étais ? »

Sa voix était dure, rauque et laissait clairement apercevoir le fond de sa pensée. Harry, surpris de ce revirement de situation était déchiré entre l'envie de serrer Draco dans ses bras, prit par le soulagement et la pulsion qui voulait le frapper ; il ouvrait la bouche juste pour lui demander une chose pareille !

« - Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? S'étrangla Draco en pointant un doigt accusateur par la fenêtre. Dis-moi la vérité.

- Tu me crois suffisamment bête pour emmener mon amant juste en bas de notre immeuble ? Riposta Harry. Je ne vois personne d'autre, d'accord ? S'énerva Harry. Personne à part toi et ton fantôme. Et le type que tu viens de voir c'est mon frère pour ton information.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Beugla Draco. Si tu veux t'en aller avec_ lui_ pas besoin de trouver des mensonges minables, Ok ? Tu peux t'en aller si tu en marre de moi et de_ nous_…

- Ca fait longtemps que j'en ai marre de_ toi_ Draco, et je ne suis pas parti pour autant. Persifla Harry en lui tournant subitement le dos. Je te donne ma version des faits et tu es obligé de me croire sur parole que ça te plaise ou non. Ce n'était pas toi qui disais que l'amour ne peut exister sans la confiance avec ton fameux mythe de Psyché et Cupidon ? Alors prouve-le une bonne fois pour toute. Aie confiance en moi. »

Harry resta dos à lui, faisant semblant de chercher des papiers concernant les factures après avoir enlevé sa veste. Il sentait la colère doucement s'insinuer en lui ; tel un poison.

« - Tu as passé la nuit dehors. Murmura Draco. Dehors et sans donner de nouvelles, je… J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti parce que tu en avais assez. »

Les yeux couleur jade d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il laissa tomber la liasse de papiers et se retourna. Draco avait bel et bien l'air désemparé. Il effaça la distance qui s'était creusé entre eux et le prit dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela faisait si longtemps… trop longtemps.

« - J'en aurai jamais assez tu m'entends ? Jamais. Répéta-t-il tout en respirant la fragrance de son amant. Tu es mon essentiel. »

Draco le serra un peu plus fort contre lui comme s'il s'imprégnait de ces quelques paroles. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler, sortit de son long état de léthargie.

« - Je t'aime à en mourir. Chuchota le blond au creux de son oreille.

- Je sais. Répondit Harry en passant son index sur son poignet où une cicatrice montrait l'endroit où Draco avait tenté de se couper les veines. Mais ne recommence plus jamais ça. Sinon c'est moi qui en mourrai.

- Je te promets de ne plus rien faire qui puisse te faire du mal Harry. Prononça Draco à voix basse. J'ai été idiot ces derniers temps… très idiot. Tu… Je…

- Nous. Coupa Harry en levant le menton de son partenaire à l'aide de son index ainsi que de son majeur. Il n'y a qu'un ''nous'' indivisible. »

Et contrairement à l'habitude, ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse ; un baiser dépourvu d'hostilité et de rancœur. Très passionné, Harry entraîna Draco avec lui, dans le canapé véritablement moelleux et défoncé. Ils ôtèrent leurs vêtements fébrilement, sans se quitter des yeux.

Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux puis descendit le long de son corps. Appréciant l'initiative, Draco le regarda dans toute sa splendeur puis captura sa bouche offerte. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, la suça. Harry, amusé par la situation, frotta avec plus d'insistance leurs deux bassins, accentuant le langage de leurs sexes. Celui de Draco se durcis encore plus que cela était possible, son sang affluant de toute part afin de s'ériger. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses gémissements tout comme le brun. Il planta ses orbes métalliques dans les yeux verts de l'écrivain en herbe. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire taquin et replaça une de ses mèches blondes derrières son oreille.

Draco profita de l'enivrement de son partenaire pour faire glisser ses paumes sous son T-shirt, le long de ses abdominaux, s'arrêtant sur ses boutons de chairs dont il caressa la pointe. Par la suite, il alla un peu plus bas, caressant une nouvelle fois sa hampe dressée alors qu'il la faisait glisser entre ses doigts arachnéens, reprenant son instinct de dominateur. Néanmoins, il se montra doux envers Harry, pensant qu'il méritait depuis fort longtemps ce moment d'amour. Draco parsema son corps de baisers fiévreux avant de présenter sa fierté à l'entrée de son intimité, Harry sur ses genoux.

L'Adonis s'y prenait avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable. Le brun le supplia du regard d'achever cette torture. Finalement, il se glissa facilement en lui... Il sentit Harry onduler des hanches sur lui et il instaura un lent mouvement de va-et-vient au cours duquel il profita de chaque instant – chaque seconde - pour guetter les réactions de son amant. Il suivait ses désirs avec une exactitude scrupuleuse. Si bien qu'il arriva très rapidement aux portes du plaisir à cause de ses coups de reins devenus de plus en plus soutenus…

Harry se cambrait de plaisir et ses gémissements se répercutaient en échos dans le salon de leur appartement. Draco éprouvait un ardent désir de se sentir au plus profond de lui. Il poursuivit ses mouvements de butoirs essayant d'heurter son point le plus sensible… Draco l'atteignit. Et Harry se mordit si violement les lèvres afin de ne pas hurler qu'il en saigna. Dans un geste presque instinctif, le blond scella ses lèvres aux siennes et bu son sang en même temps que ses soupirs amoureux. Sans signe précurseur, ils sentir une secousse de plaisir déferler sur eux par vagues successives. Harry trembla. Draco aussi. Ils restèrent là, endiguer par leur semence respective ainsi que leurs sentiments.

Puis ils se rapprochèrent pour ne jamais plus se quitter…

*

* *

* * *

*

Une heure plus tard, Harry était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé du salon, son torse se soulevant au gré de sa respiration. La tête de son amant gisait là, sur ses pectoraux et écoutait la mélopée que formaient ses battements de cœur. Ils restaient là, sans rien dire, leur souffle se mélangeant seulement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir se relever. Finalement, le regard d'Harry tomba sur un livre sur la table basse. Il tendit le bras afin de le saisir ce qui força Draco à relever la tête. Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement avant de déclarer d'un air hautain qu'Harry connaissait par cœur :

« - C'est un bouquin de Blaise : il l'a laissé là avant de rentrer sur le campus. Il travail sur les statistiques de prénoms ce mois-ci. « Un projet débile fait par un prof débile », m'a-t-il dit.

Harry se contenta de lire le titre : « Choisir son prénom, choisir son destin » de Martine Barbault. Il afficha un sourire moqueur avant d'ouvrir le livre.

« - Voyons ce qu'elle dit sur nous.

- Toi d'abord. Maugréa le blond. »

Harry roula des yeux avant de chercher la page destinée à son propre prénom. Il lut :

« - Harry, ou Maître du foyer en germanique. (Draco pouffa). Sans aucun doute, Harry a du caractère ! De tempérament quelque peu nerveux, il a un grand besoin d'action et de motivation, sans quoi son caractère s'en ressent immédiatement : brusquerie, irritabilité, agressivité... (Draco le pinça légèrement avec un air espiègle qui avait disparut de son visage depuis bien longtemps). Néanmoins, reprit l'écrivain en herbe, il est capable de passer facilement de l'enthousiasme à l'inquiétude et aux idées noires, dramatisant tout et amplifiant terriblement le moment présent. Sa cyclothymie déconcerte son entourage. (Le blond grommela quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à : « ça, c'est vrai. »)

« En fait, poursuivit Harry qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu, il existe en lui l'association de valeurs de feu, de passion, d'exagération, de suractivité, d'autorité et d'impulsivité... Et, d'autre part de valeurs d'eau, de réserve, de réflexion, de passivité, de sensibilité et d'intériorité... Sa personnalité apparaît donc double et contradictoire, tout comme ses centres d'intérêts : il peut passer du sport de compétition à une recherche mystique, métaphysique, artistique ou contemplative.

« Cet être peut donner l'impression d'être sauvage ou à part. Ne tombez surtout pas dans ce piège ! Harry est hypersensible, nerveux et inquiet ! Sentimentalement, il se sent souvent incompris et peut souffrir de solitude, mais il ne fait rien non plus pour se faire comprendre. Tantôt formidable, passionné, démonstratif, généreux, il peut aussi être exécrable, fermé, acide et grinçant, jaloux, possessif, voire violent. Avec une telle personnalité, le choix professionnel n'est pas aisé ! »

Harry fut surpris que son portrait soit brossé avec autant d'exactitude. Cela en devenait troublant.

« - Que de révélations ! S'exclama Draco en lisant en diagonale la page concernant le prénom Harry. Par la barbe de Merlin, cette bonne femme lit en tes entrailles ou quoi ?

- La barbe de quoi ? Draco tu as encore prit des substances illicites ma parole ?

- Non je fais juste une rechute. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Bon et bien maintenant à toi. Formula le brun. Tu lis ta description ?

- D'accord. »

Draco prit le livre et le feuilleta. L'auteur semblait avoir plus étayé ses recherches à ce propos car sa description semblait plus longue que celle d'Harry.

« - Dragomir signifie littéralement « plus cher que le monde entier ». (Harry lui mordit la peau du cou en lui disant : « ne prends pas la grosse tête surtout. ») De son prénom dérive Drago ou Draco. C'est un homme viril qui dégage une impression de force, d'autorité et n'est pas dépourvu d'un certain magnétisme. Avant tout réaliste et pratique, il a les pieds sur terre et possède une forte énergie lui permettant de concrétiser ses rêves. Peu influençable, il poursuit tranquillement son chemin en cherchant toujours à progresser, et pour cela il s'appuie sur une forte volonté et une puissance d'action importante, bien qu'irrégulière.

« C'est un être sensible dont le talon d'Achille est sans doute la vie affective malgré son apparence sévère. En rapport avec l'étymologie, Draco signifiant « fort comme un ours », il apparaît ferme, intransigeant, parfois même brusque ou tranchant, alors qu'il ne fait que dissimuler sa sensibilité et sa tendresse. C'est un homme de devoir, qui n'a qu'une parole et sur lequel on peut compter. Direct, franc et honnête, il a même tendance à être trop scrupuleux et rigoureux et c'est en cela qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. (Le dit Draco s'offusqua et cessa de lire pendant un instant ce qui fit rire sous cape son partenaire de vie).

« Autoritaire, il exige des autres ce qu'il s'impose à lui-même et il est loin d'être tolérant ! D'ailleurs, impatient et coléreux, il ne supporte pas les pertes de temps inutiles (Harry lui envoya un regard éloquent). Mais cela le fait vivre dans un climat de tensions qui déchaîne chez lui des «explosions », des brusqueries et des accès de colère. L'injustice le met hors de lui et le rend capable d'agressivité.

« Enfant, c'est un garçon très attaché à sa famille et fortement marqué par elle, (son ton se fit plus doux) désireux de faire plaisir. Il est d'ailleurs très tôt responsable et ses parents savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur lui. Perfectionniste, il a souvent tendance à trop disséquer les événements. Son esprit est analytique et il possède une très forte intuition. Sa mémoire est en général très bonne, ce qui lui sera utile s'il entreprend des études. Draco aime plaire et recherche avant tout la paix et l'harmonie. Épris de perfection, il est sensible à la beauté, à l'esthétique ou au confort. Cela peut se traduire tant par une recherche exacerbée de la précision, de la ponctualité, de l'hygiène, que par un certain narcissisme.

« Le sentiment est important dans sa vie, aussi est-il profondément attaché à sa famille ou à ses amours, parfois d'une façon possessive. En ce dernier domaine, il est entier, mais peut se montrer volontiers jaloux. En revanche, c'est quelqu'un de fidèle et de loyal... »

« - _Loyal_. Répéta Harry soudain évasif. On peut te reprocher un tas de choses – personne ne peut le nier – mais c'est vrai que tu es quelqu'un de loyal. Loyal envers ta famille ; Loyal envers tes amis ; Loyal envers moi…

- « Mais dont le talon d'Achille demeure dans la vie affective malgré son apparence sévère ». Reprit Draco en relisant une phrase du livre. Ca, c'est encore plus vrai. »

Harry le regarda intensément, comme s'il lui criait « je t'aime » au travers ses yeux couleur émeraude. Il se pencha vers le blond et l'embrassa une énième fois avant de murmurer :

« - Et bien, on va tenter d'y remédier… »

**A suivre**

* * *

_Tadam_, j'espère d'abord - comme toujours - que le chapitre vous a plu. Moi je l'adore. La réconciliation Harry x Draco arrive à point je trouve étant donné que beaucoup trouvait l'ambiance très sombre. Bon, j'avoue c'était très pesant comme atmosphère. Mais que voulez-vous ? Donc bilan du chapitre : contente que le personnage d'Elijah vous ai plu. Je le trouve charmant etc... Bon, c'est un peu Le coup de foudre de LittleBeattle, qui est mon amie et lectrice number one ^^ Donc on le reverra. Son prénom signifie littéralement " Dieu est Dieu " car Eli & Jah veulent dire Dieu en hébreu. Pour ceux qui se demandent quand les textes d'Harry referont leur apparition dites vous bien que cela ne saurait tarder. Il y'en a d'autres qui arrivent jusqu'à la toute fin de cette fanfiction ! Ensuite, euh, vous avez eu le droit à un petit Lemon bien sucré *o* En ce qui concerne la chanson : je ne suis pas du tout une fervente adepte de varité française mais cette chanson là me semblait belle en tout point et collait avec ce chapitre. Donc les playlist sont facultatives mais j'adore m'en mettre plein les oreilles et les yeux en lisant ou écrivant x)'. Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Le livre concernant les prénoms existent vraiment ! J'y ai eu accès sur Internet en cherchant - par curiosité - les prénoms de mes héros de papiers froissés. Seulement voilà, la description faite par l'auteure (on peut désormais mettre un "e" à ce métier car l'académie française l'a validé depuis peu ! _Sisi, jvous jure_ ! Mais j'avais peur de le mettre tout le long du chapitre et que certaines personnes me disent que cela est une faute d'orhographe) Enfin bref, la despription faite par l'auteure était formidable. J'ai modifié quelques petites choses et rétrécit des divagations etc... Mais le résultat est là. J'y ai également cherché mon prénom (Fabiola) et ça m'a scotché. Donc si vous voulez y avoir accès bah taper signifcations des prénoms sur Google. Bref euuuuh, _j'ai énormément écrit_ ! Gloups ! Je dirai juste : prochain chapitre spécial Harry x Draco [_again_]. A très vite, **Dairy22** ou** L'Elixir d'Euphorie.**

* * *

**Auto. Pub.** Je voulais vous dire que j'ai un OS qui me tient énormément à coeur. Il s'intitule **" Moha ou Les Cris Du Coeur ".** Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu et bien j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis concernant cette histoire.** Merci d'avance, Didi***


	34. Chapitre 34

**Posté le :** 11 Février 2010. **Et voilà qu'il se remet à neiger**... Encore **merci** à ceux laissant des reviews à chaque chapitre, aux nouveaux venus & à ceux lisant tout simplement. Dans l'espoir d'avoir votre avis sur cette histoire lors d'un petit commentaire. **EXCELLENTE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

_Verba volant, scripta manent._ Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« - **L**es paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent Harry. Dit Draco d'un ton docte. Je ne t'avais jamais dis ce proverbe auparavant ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas encore eu l'honneur votre majesté. Clama Harry en versant du thé chaud dans deux mugs identiques où il y avait écrit '' Lui & Lui '' offert par Nymphadora pour Noël. Ca vient d'où ?

- C'est latin.

- Toi et cette civilisation c'est toute une histoire d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea faussement le brun avec un sourire espiègle. Tu m'as raconté la légende de Psyché et Cupidon et celle de Thisbé et Pyrame… Enuméra-t-il.

- Faux, répliqua Draco, ça fait partit d'un ensemble mythologique donc c'est plutôt grec.

- 'Joue pas au plus malin. Grogna l'écrivain en herbe en ajoutant deux sucres dans sa boisson aromatisée ainsi qu'un nuage de lait.

- Mais c'est quoi cette manie de foutre du lait de vache dans un thé ?! S'écria le blond en changeant brusquement de sujet. C'est bien un truc que je n'ai pas compris chez vous les british… Il ne faut pas s'étonner que vous ayez la réputation du mauvais goût qui vous colle aux fesses… »

Harry l'ignora superbement et tourna le contenu de sa tasse de thé à l'aide de sa petite cuillère. Il but une gorgée en silence ce qui força Draco à faire de même. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur sur le canapé, face à face seulement vêtus de leurs sous-vêtements. Il faisait chaud dans l'appartement et bien qu'il n'était que dix-heures, la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Le pays avait lancé l'alerte à de grandes chaleurs - quoique inhabituelles. Selon eux, les météorologues se trompaient. L'espèce de canicule ne venait pas du ciel mais plutôt de leurs corps en braise.

Depuis hier – il y a vingt-quatre heures près – ils n'avaient presque pas quitté le sofa de leur appartement. Ils faisaient l'amour, se douchait, désignait l'un ou l'autre pour aller chercher une bouteille de soda dans le frigidaire, plaquette de glaçons ou du pain de mie avec de la pâte à tartiner. Ils ne répondaient plus au téléphone, encore moins aux mails… Si quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, ils s'arrêtaient et faisaient le moins de bruit possible jusqu'à ce que le fâcheux décide de faire demi-tour.

Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés sur l'oreiller et Harry tout comme Draco étaient bien décidés à rattraper le temps perdu… Ces sept mois foutus en l'air à cause d'un trop plein de tensions, de tristesse et d'angoisse. A présent, ils étaient libérés de leurs vieux démons et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient revenir à la case départ. Maintenant, Harry et Draco se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux avec un sourire en coin, reflétant leur complicité qui naquit dès leur rencontre à Little Whinging.

« - Tu as très bon goût. Finit par dire Draco, semblant s'excuser de son affront.

- Merci.

- Bah oui, tu ne peux qu'avoir très bon goût pour sortir avec moi.

- Connard. Grommela le brun sur le ton de la conversation.

- Toi aussi. Termina-t-il avec un sourire victorieux. Revenons-en au proverbe latin, tu veux ?

- Non je ne veux pas.

- Harry… fais pas ta diva. Je rigolais, ça te va ? »

L'écrivain en herbe le foudroya du regard histoire de faire bonne figure.

« - Tu es adorable quand tu veux paraître méchant. Tu ressembles à un gros furet constipé qui…

- Ne t'enfonce pas, ok ? Coupa l'éphèbe. Tu disais donc ?

- Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent. Répéta Draco. Je… je comptais te l'annoncer lors d'un dîner que j'aurais préparé moi-même. Mais ici, tous les deux sur ce canapé moisi en train de boire du thé un matin de canicule c'est mille fois mieux alors… Ferme les yeux. »

Harry obtempéra aussitôt : il adorait les surprises. Il sentit aussitôt le coussin du canapé reprendre un peu de volume. Draco venait de se lever pour chercher quelque chose dans la maison. Il revint quelques instants après et reprit sa place puis souffla au creux de son oreille :

« - Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant… »

Harry s'attendait à un objet précieux comme un bijou, un animal ou même une plante. Mais pas à un dossier où son nom figurait sur une étiquette. Draco l'incita à l'ouvrir d'un simple regard et une fois de plus le brun obéit. Et…

Et il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« - Draco tu… quand est-ce que…

- Il te suffit de signer. Coupa-t-il avec un merveilleux sourire. En bas à droite avec tes initiales, la date et le lieu – ne mets pas sur le canapé miteux de mon appartement, ça le ferait mal. Plaisanta l'apprenti parfumeur. »

Harry, sous le coup de l'émotion, pleura de joie. Il serra fort son conjoint dans ses bras à lui en craquer les côtes et ses rires se mêlèrent à ses larmes. Ils renversèrent du thé un peu partout. Cependant, ils s'en fichaient cordialement. Draco rattrapa de justesse le juteux contrat offert par une maison d'édition célèbre qui proposait de publier les écrits d'Harry. Il le déposa sur la table basse puis embrassa fougueusement Harry comme si cela faisait un siècle qu'il avait attendu cela. Une fois encore, ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre allongés. Le jeune anglais riait à n'en plus pouvoir. Draco faisait semblant de jouer aux vampires en le mordant gentiment un peu partout…

« - Joyeux anniversaire mon ange. Murmura le blond à quelques centimètres du visage de son interlocuteur.

- On est en plein mois de Mars. Je suis du mois de Juillet !

- Pour moi les anniversaires c'est aussi souvent qu'on le désire. Chaque année symbolise une renaissance et avec ce bouquin je sens que tu vas renaître. Donc crois-moi, c'est bien ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

- Alors c'est le plus bel anniversaire que je pouvais souhaiter. Tu as été parfait… comme d'habitude.

- J'ai été aidé. Nymphadora, Pansy – une camarade de classe de mon lycée – ainsi qu'Astoria ont joué des coudes pour que « Papiers Froissés » sortent. On voulait te faire une surprise. Une belle surprise. »

Des larmes continuèrent de couler sur le visage à la peau halée d'Harry.

« - Tu les remercieras de ma part alors…Tu…Tu es…

- Ne dis pas l'indicible Potter. Trancha Draco avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. »

Si les météorologues ne se trompaient toujours pas, il s'agissait bien de la journée la plus chaude et la plus radieuse du printemps à Paris…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Blaise montait les escaliers d'un immeuble en sifflotant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux. Quelques heures plus tôt, Draco l'avait appelé sur son téléphone portable pour lui demander d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de la nouvelle vie d'Harry. Cela faisait très longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu la voix de son meilleur ami si enjouée. De ce fait, il se donnait à cœur joie dans cette nouvelle tâche qui lui était incombée.

Il avait invité beaucoup de personnes à vrai dire, sans même se soucier de l'endroit où se trouverait la fête en question, ni même le budget ni rien. Car quoi que l'on puisse dire ou penser, Blaise ne fêtait pas la promotion d'Harry mais bel et bien la renaissance de Draco. Et pour ça, il voulait que tout – absolument tout – soit parfait.

Une fois au deuxième étage à la porte de gauche, Blaise sonna. Nymphadora lui ouvrit et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Ils se connaissaient très bien depuis le temps !

« - Oh Blaise ! C'est merveilleux de te voir ici. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais te revoir de si tôt. Remus, s'écria-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers l'intérieur, vient voir qui est venu ! Mais entre Blaise. Que je suis une mauvaise hôte… »

Blaise lui sourit et s'engagea vers le salon. Là, Remus s'était levé quelques instants auparavant, tenant le petit Teddy dans ses bras qui allait doucement vers ses un an.

« - Ca va faire longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vu. La dernière fois remonte à notre mariage à Dora et moi si je me souviens bien…

- Exact. Je m'en veux toujours d'avoir jeté mon ancien professeur d'anglais dans les bras de la cousine de mon meilleur ami… »

Les deux mariés rirent de bon cœur à cette anecdote. En effet, deux ans auparavant, Remus Lupin était le professeur d'anglais dans le lycée de Draco et Blaise et après s'être – encore une fois – attiré des ennuis, Blaise avait jugé bon d'appeler comme parent responsable Nymphadora plutôt que Lucius afin d'entretenir un rendez-vous avec l'enseignant. Résultat : coup de foudre et un bébé.

« - Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Avec toute cette chaleur… On étouffe ici ! S'exclama Tonks.

- Ouais, je veux bien un petit quelque chose. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil faisant face à la fausse cheminée. Le métro avec ce temps de malheur c'est pire qu'un sauna nauséabond. »

Blaise se relaxa dans son siège comme l'aurait fait un vieux chef d'entreprise plutôt satisfait de sa retraite. Puis il se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre – qu'il ne connaissait pas – l'observait juste en face de lui.

« - Ah euh… Commença Remus visiblement désappointé. Blaise je te présente Jiviwa, mon élève stagiaire. Elle étudie les Langues et veut devenir traductrice. »

Une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge, inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut. Elle avait des yeux couleur caramel qui étaient ressortis par sa peau de la même couleur – quoi qu'n peu plus claire. Ses cheveux étaient courts mais étaient bouclés par artifices. Elle avait une barrette simple qui maintenait une mèche indisciplinée. Et il ne vit rien d'autre que ce visage légèrement hautain. Un sourire prédateur s'étala sur son visage pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

« - Enchanté.

- Moi de même. Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Jiviwa, ça vient d'où ?

- D'Inde. Ca signifie « Vivant ».

- Je vois… Et moi je me prénomme Blaise ou devrais-je dire…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne suis pas intéressée. J'ai une vie tranquille et les mecs qui comptent sur leur fortune, leur belle gueule ainsi que leur appareil génital pour réussir dans la vie ce n'est pas trop mon truc si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- J'étais mieux accueillis au Groenland.

- Peut-être parce que tu voulais te taper la Mère-Noël ? Supposa faussement Jiviwa en rangeant ses feuilles dans son classeur. De toute manière Remus, j'allais m'en aller. »

Jiviwa se leva d'un air digne et avant qu'elle puisse franchir le pas de la porte, Blaise lança :

« - Je me demandais si…

- Demain soir, huit heures. Remus te donnera mon adresse. Je déteste les hommes en retard. »

Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et s'en alla sans un dernier regard derrière elle. Le meilleur ami de Draco resta stupéfait et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, lui donnant un petit air stupide. Remus s'asseya en face, son bébé toujours dans ses bras et formula :

« - Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. »

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Draco et Harry sortaient de la douche l'un après l'autre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Ils avaient partagé un corps à corps à l'intérieur de la cabine, l'eau ruisselant sur leur corps alanguis par la fatigue et leurs moments de luxure. Harry ne prit pas la peine de se sécher et s'arrêta au beau milieu de leur appartement, regardant Draco ramasser leurs vêtements par terre afin de les mettre dans la corbeille de linge sale.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé Draco ? Pourquoi tu n'es plus dans ton état léthargique ? »

Le blond se retourna lentement et il sembla chercher ses mots avec soin...

« - J'allais mal Harry. Plus mal que tu ne peux le deviner… J'avais envie de mourir. Mourir d'amour pour toi, comme un lâche et non pas comme un homme. J'ai eu mal à m'en couper les veines… Je t'aimais à la haine. J'ai voulu te faire du mal dans mon sommeil. Mais une fois éveillé, quand je te regardais j'en voulais qu'à moi. J'étais le seul fautif de cette liaison. Toutes les mauvaises pensées qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit sont ressorties d'un coup.

« J'étais effrayé plus que je ne l'avais jamais été dans toute ma vie… Tous mes doutes, toutes mes craintes sont ressorties sous forme de paroles prononcées par mon père. Il m'a dit… pas des horreurs, non. Il m'a dit tout ce que j'avais peur d'entendre. Et le pire je crois, c'est que c'est mon père : quelqu'un que j'estime profondément. J'ai décidé de te choisir toi plutôt que ma famille ; chose que je n'aurais jamais faite si je n'aimais pas profondément… Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je ferais ce sacrifice pour quelqu'un. Et encore moins un homme…

« Tu es tout ce que je ne peux pas être ; Tout ce que je ne _dois_ pas être. La notion de devoir aurait dû m'écarter de toi. Mais à chaque fois tu revenais et mes sentiments à ton égard en ressortaient que plus renforcés comme si… comme si tu voulais me garder près de toi. Alors je t'ai dis je t'aime, une fois… deux… trois… des milliers de fois. Je voulais à tout prix que tu le saches Harry. Quand je te voyais j'avais à la fois envie de te serrer dans mes bras pour te prouver mon amour sincère, et à la fois te frapper pour que tu ressentes ma douleur. J'en devenais fou, Harry.

« Et… Et j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours en me disant que c'était l'unique solution pour mettre fin au mal être qui me collait à la peau. Tu as toujours trouvé le beau en des personnes qui ne le méritait pas. Tu m'as trouvé courageux alors que je ne l'étais pas… J'ai faillit à ma promesse à Astoria de ne pas sombrer… J'ai trahi la confiance de Blaise. J'ai voulu laisser derrière moi mes amis, ma famille, mes problèmes et l'homme que j'aime.

« Comprends-moi bien, même si aujourd'hui je parais heureux, au fond je ne suis pas guéri. J'ai encore besoin de ce psy. Je ne suis pas encore équilibré dans ma tête. Tu ne pourras pas m'aider. Car tu es la cause de mes souffrances et en même temps la source de mon bonheur. Il faut… Il faut que je sois loin de toi pour guérir. Il faut que lorsqu'on se retrouve, ce soit pour de bon. Pour toujours ou à jamais – au choix.

« Après tout, nous avons toujours joués sur les mots depuis notre première rencontre. Et… Et même si c'est difficile à comprendre Harry, je te demanderai une chose : Attends-moi. Attends que j'aille complètement mieux. Je ne vois pas mon avenir sans toi. Je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir pendant tout ce temps où je me murais dans le silence. Je voyais tes larmes, j'entendais tes cris. Mais je restais dans mon coin comme un parfait égoïste. Tu peux m'en vouloir… Tu es en droit de le faire. Mais je t'aime tellement tu sais… Je… Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour dire ce que je ressens que ce soit en anglais ou en français.

- Alors ne dit pas l'indicible et encore moins l'ineffable, Malefoy. Reprit Harry. Moi aussi je t'aime comme ça alors je t'attendrai. Même si nos moments de réconciliations sont uniquement basées sur le sexe, je sais qu'à travers tout ça tu essais de me faire comprendre des choses trop profondes pour être dites… Tu imagines si tu serais vraiment mort Draco, s'étrangla-t-il, _tu imagines ma vie_ ? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu avancer après _ça_ ? Comment veux-tu que… (Il se sut)

« Je m'en suis vraiment voulu après ton suicide. Je voyais que tu allais de plus en plus mal et je regrettais profondément de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet avec toi alors que j'en avais l'occasion. Je t'ai laissé avec tes idées sombres sans intervenir. J'ai été un témoin passif de ta descente aux Enfers. Si l'un de nous tombe, c'est les _deux_ qui meurent. Tu y as pensé à ça ? Sans l'un, l'autre est maudit, Draco. Alors oui tu as été égoïste.

« Mais je te blâmerai pas parce que… parce que le suicide c'est quelque chose qui signifie beaucoup à mes yeux ; bien plus qu'un appel à l'aide c'est la destruction de l'âme. Quand… Quand je t'ai vu sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, perdant ton sang ce matin là ; j'ai cru que tu allais mourir et moi avec toi. Ton père était là et te disait des paroles en russe : il avait mal autant que toi, Draco. Il souffrait autant que toi sans vouloir ne l'avouer à personne.

« J'ai été réveillé par ses cris tu sais ? Ta mère aussi… Elle s'est jetée sur toi et a essayé d'arrêter tes plaies. Elle est allée appeler l'ambulance sous ordre de ton père… Et moi j'étais là, tétanisé et incapable de bouger. Je n'ai même pas osé te toucher. Je t'ai regardé perdre ton sang au fil des minutes. J'ai vu ton tatouage. Ton « H » gravé sur l'avant-bras et j'ai eu envie de vomir. Parce que j'ai été plus égoïste que toi dans cette affaire. J'ai préféré mon bonheur plutôt que le tien. Tant que tout allait bien je ne cherchais pas à savoir les véritables raisons de ton mal aise. Tu me disais je t'aime alors… Alors je m'en fichais de savoir si demain tu allais mourir. C'est écœurant ce que je dis là mais c'est la triste réalité. Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire une chose pareille…

« Ensuite tu as été inconscient longtemps. Je suis resté à l'hôpital avec tes parents en silence. Ta mère avait beaucoup maigrit et ton père… Il m'a interdit de te voir. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus que tu souffres par ma faute. Parce que lui – contrairement à moi – avait déjà tout compris. Il a essayé de te protéger. Il a dit aux infirmières de ne pas me laisser passer. Alors je restais là, dans le couloir à attendre que tu ailles mieux. Ron m'a envoyé un billet retour pour Londres via la poste quelques jours après ta tentative de suicide parce que la rentrée à la fac allait bientôt reprendre et que je n'avais toujours pas donné signe de vie. Mais comment est-ce que j'aurais pu partir alors que toi tu étais…

« Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une suite à ma vie sans _toi_. Sans entendre ta voix ou sentir ton parfum alors j'ai décidé de rester à Paris ; mettre ma vie de côté pour toi. Je me suis promis de t'aider à retrouver ton ancienne vie. Et si tu me demandais de m'en aller, j'allais le faire ; du moins que tu étais vivant. Et puis fin Septembre tu as ouvert les yeux. Ta mère était à ton chevet et la première chose que tu as demandé c'est où j'étais. Tu as pensé à _moi_… Et ensuite tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons pris la décision d'emménager quelque part ensemble contre l'avis de tes parents. Et je crois que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. »

Soudain, la sonnette retentit mettant fin à leurs explications que chacun avait attendu des mois durant. Harry enfila rapidement son jean ainsi qu'un T-shirt et Draco fit de même. Puis le brun alla ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme faisait environ sa taille et lui ressemblant d'une manière frappante arriva dans le salon en désordre. Les yeux du blond voguèrent d'Harry à cet inconnu avant que son amant prenne la parole :

« - Je te présente Elijah, mon frère. Celui pour qui tu as piqué ta crise de colère et qui nous a permi de retrouver un peu de sérénité dans notre couple, malgré lui. »

Draco esquissa un sourire et s'avança pour serrer la main qu'Elijah lui tendait…

**A suivre**

* * *

Tadaaaam ! Voilà le chapitre 34 que j'ai adoré écrire. Déjà c'est un spécial Harry x Draco. On les voit plus complices que jamais même si tout ça se fait doucement... Ils retrouvent leur petite taquinerie habituelle. Et le plus important : on sait où en est le livre d'Harry ! Certains d'entre vous me demandaient ce qu'il en advenait et bien voilà la réponse =D Une belle suprise, n'est-ce pas ? Une petite scène avec Tonks x Remus + Blaise x OC. J'espère que vous avez aimés cet OC * moi oui * ^^ Il lui fallait bien quelqu'un au pauvre petit pour oublier Narcissa... Enfin, vous avez eu le récit de Harry & Draco sur leur vision des 7 derniers mois. Je trouvais ça super important et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu le faire. Enfin voilà, prochain chapitre... SURPRISE ! Mais sachez - si mes souvenirs sont bons - qu'il y aura un nouveau petit texte d'Harry * pour ceux encore qui le demandaient * Je suis * pour vous informer, hein * à l'écriture du chapitre 45 * le dernier * depuis une bonne semaine et il est méga long !!! 8000 mots et j'en suis même pas à la moitié Pauvre de moi... Sachez aussi que je suis en examen depuis une semaine jusqu'au 20 Février. Donc je ne fais que poster et j'écris à mon rythme. Si vous voulez me parler sur msn voici mon adresse : **fabiola 93600 arobase . com** [enlevez les espaces] Donc à très bientôt ! **Dairy22** ou** L'Elixir d'Euphorie.**

**Ps1 :** Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour** écrire la suite alternative de la partie 3** où Draco est véritablement mort ? Si oui, contactez-moi !

**Ps2 :** Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait** traduire Papiers Froissés ?** Si oui, contactez-moi une nouvelle fois !** =D**

* * *

Oo**o**

Oô ! Bientôt 900 reviewS ?!

**(*) Excusez-moi pour les fautes s'il y en a parce que je poste vite fait avant d'aller au lycée ! **


	35. Chapitre 35

**Posté le** : 15 Février 2010. Désolé de n'avoir répondu à aucune review : je suis en examen et je manque de temps. Pour vous, pour moi, pour tout. **=S / BONNE LECTURE MES CHERS APPRENTIS SORCIERS !**

* * *

**Disclamer spécial à : Portishead** - Roads / Glory Box / It's A Fire / Wandering Star **[PlayList]**

Merci à une lectrice qui se reconnaîtra de m'avoir fait découvrir ce groupe de musique. **=D**

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

_Ut ameris, ama._ Pour être aimé, aime.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« Pourquoi la musique m'influence-t-elle autant ? Pourquoi les notes me bousculent-elles ? Pourquoi une mélodie m'emporte-t-elle ? J'adore la musique. Je la vénère. Je l'adule. Je la béni d'exister pour me faire exister.

J'ignore quelles raisons me poussent à écouter de la musique chaque jour. Je me laisse emporter par la mélodie ainsi que les paroles. Je ferme les yeux. Je m'imprègne du timbre de voix de l'interprète. Je vogue de note en note. Je me mets à fredonner sans m'en apercevoir. J'écris aveuglément. Je suis inspiré. Je gribouille sur des papiers froissés. Je réécoute, plus attentif cette fois-ci. J'imite l'intonation de voix du chanteur. Je me félicite de parfois y arriver. Je continue. Je me surprends à rêver de chanter. Chanter en duo.

J'enfonce mon casque sur mes oreilles. Je découvre quelques détails qui m'avaient échappé jusque là comme le bruit d'une percussion. Dans le même temps, je corrige une faute d'orthographe sur mon brouillon maculé de tâches d'encre. Une musique m'arrête dans mes travaux et me propulse des mois, voir des années auparavant, la rattachant alors à un souvenir : la première fois que je l'ai entendue. Je frissonne. Je souris. Je deviens nostalgique. J'écoute pensivement cette chanson. Je la redécouvre elle et son sens si particulier en étant certain que dans dix ans cette même chanson prendra un nouveau sens à mes yeux.

J'adore la musique. Je ne pourrai certainement pas vivre sans elle. Elle est tout pour moi comme une amante que j'aime retrouver chaque soir. Elle me console, me guide. Elle m'exalte de toute chose. Elle fait en sorte que je me sente mieux. Elle est belle dans sa diversité. Belle à en crever. Je la vénère. Je l'adule. Je la béni d'exister pour me faire exister.

C'est uniquement grâce à elle que je gribouille ces papiers froissés. Tant qu'il y aura de la musique, je trouverai la force d'écrire et de me surpasser. Elle est ma seule amie qui puisse lire en moi avec une rapidité déconcertante. Quelques minutes lui suffisent pour changer mon monde. Une piste de 3 minutes 56. Je sens mes tympans vibrer. Mon cœur bat sur le tempo infligé par le grattement frénétique des guitares. J'ignore toujours quelles raisons me poussent à écouter de la musique. Je le fais ; c'est tout. Peut-être que comme l'écriture, elle me sert de thérapie.

J'ai essayé de ne plus écouter de la musique ; de me rendre hermétique à ce monde de délices et de voyages. Ce qui en résulta fit peine à voir. Un mal être me collait à la peau. Mes sens étaient en éveil. Chaque son me servait de musique de substitution. J'étais sans ma drogue. Le mot était lâché : j'étais drogué à la musique. Pire qu'un euphorisant, une dépendance. J'en suis sensible. Un bon morceau me rend à fleur de peau ; me donne la chair de poule.

Il m'est arrivé de pleurer pour une belle musique. De pleurer pour ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Il m'est également arrivé de passer des nuits blanches pour écouter de la musique. Les yeux mi-clos je faisais semblant de m'endormir en même temps que la musique qui ne devenait qu'un murmure. Je m'agite alors, pris d'inspiration. Il est trois heures du matin. J'écris aveuglément encore une fois. La musique me met un baume au cœur et me fait écrire sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter. Quelques bribes de paroles, des mots sont retranscrits dans mes écris. Mais le résultat n'en est que plus beau.

Je remercie cette muse inestimable que j'adore, que je vénère, que j'adule, que je béni d'exister pour me faire exister… »

Elijah, qui se tenait dans le salon du jeune couple n'en était pas à sa première visite. Depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Draco, il venait fréquemment et ça, depuis une semaine. Il referma la couverture du livre intitulé « Papiers Froissés » et regarda son demi-frère un instant avant de déclarer :

« - Je crois que c'est celui-ci mon préféré.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, sincèrement. Je me retrouve là-dedans. C'est pour quand la publication ?

- Dans deux semaines, le 22 Mars. Précisa Draco en apportant plusieurs bouteilles de bière. Harry ne veut pas l'avouer mais il est tout excité à cette idée. Il passe ses journées à regarder les quelques exemplaires que lui ont fournis la maison d'édition. Hier soir, il a tapé une syncope parce qu'ils étaient allé à la ligne dans un de ses textes alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il a vérifié la police de caractère, la solidité de la reliure, lu sa biographie tant et si bien qu'il la connaît par cœur et…

- Je crois que ça va aller. Maugréa l'écrivain en herbe qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ok, j'ai eu une attitude pitoyable ces deniers jours et ça ne va qu'aller crescendo. Mais que veux-tu ? Ces quelques pages c'est tout ce que j'ai… (Draco lui envoya un regard éloquent) A part toi bien sûr. Se rattrapa-t-il. En tout cas, j'ai envoyé un exemplaire chez Ron et Hermione, un pour Luna – Draco a insisté pour que Théodore aussi en ai un. Sans oublier Blaise. Et puis, j'ai voulu que nos parents sachent aussi. Alors… Alors j'en ai livré un à ma tante et à la mère de Draco. Et puis prochainement avec Draco nous retournerons à Godric's Hollow pour en déposer un sur la tombe de Papa et Maman.

- Ils auraient été fiers de toi Harry. Dit Elijah en le saisissant par l'épaule. Très fiers, crois-moi.

- Et si… Et s'ils ne m'avaient pas accepté à cause de mon homosexualité ? Je veux dire… Personne ne peut savoir comment ils auraient réagit. Nous ne les connaissons pas après tout. Ils auraient pu réagir comme les Dursley. Ne pas vouloir de moi, me considérer comme un… monstre.

- Ecoute Harry, reprit Elijah en reposant sa bouteille sur la table basse alors que Draco les regardait alternativement, j'ai eu l'avantage – contrairement à toi – de vivre avec quelqu'un qui les a connu mieux que quiconque. Sirius me parlait beaucoup de James et de Lily. Ils étaient formidables. Surtout ta mère… Elle avait le don de voir la beauté en quiconque et particulièrement chez ceux qui en étaient pratiquement dépourvu. Tu m'as montré les lettres qu'ils t'ont écrites pour leur testament. Et ça crevait les yeux qu'ils t'aimaient. Pas parce que tu étais un gentil bébé à l'époque où ils t'ont connus. Mais parce que tu étais leur chair et leur sang. Ils t'aiment pour ce que tu es. Tes choix t'appartiennent. La famille c'est…

- C'est fait pour protéger et aider. Compléta Draco. Mes parents… Mes parents ne m'acceptent pas encore comme je suis. Mais j'ai bonne espoir que la situation évolue. Qu'un jour ils me voient de nouveau comme un fils méritant. C'est toi qui m'as redonné espoir Harry. C'est toi qui m'as dit que mon père avait tenté de me protéger et que ma mère s'inquiétait pour moi. Sans ça, je serais resté sur mes idées arrêtées, fermé dans mon monde de désespoir. Nos parents nous aiment bien plus qu'on ne l'imagine même si ils nous causent du tort. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nymphadora et sa mère. Maintenant qu'elle a le petit Teddy, son amour pour Remus n'a plus été remis en cause. Je ne sais pas quel événement rendra notre couple ordinaire aux yeux des autres, ni quand… Mais il faut que tu saches Harry, qu'on n'est pas seuls. Ce n'est pas nous contre les autres. C'est nous _avec_ les autres. Nous ne sommes pas les derniers ni les premiers à vivre cette situation. Je crois en nous.

- Vous avez tous les deux raisons. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps. Après la pluie, le beau temps, non ? Au fait, Elijah nous serions ravis si tu voulais dormir à la maison quelques temps. L'hôtel ça coûte horriblement cher. Et puis on a une chambre d'ami.

- On ne peut pas te proposer décemment le canapé, vu les choses qu'on y a faite. Plaisanta Draco entre deux gorgées de bière ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part de son compagnon. _C'est vrai_ ! On ne l'a pas encore désinfecté.»

Le frère d'Harry rit de bon cœur avant de répondre entre deux hoquets :

« - C'est très gentil de votre part. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer dans votre couple. Vous avez l'air de vous être réconciliés récemment et je n'ai pas envie d'entraver cette entente si neuve…

- Et durable. Contredit le brun. On ne va pas se séparer par ta faute Elijah. On restera ensemble même si tu laisses tes chaussettes traîner par terre. Promis. Et puis, nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper. Toute une vie.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Draco est prêt à prendre des douches moins longues pour te laisser de l'eau chaude. Continua-t-il. J'ai déjà rangé le dressing pour que tu puisses mettre tes vêtements.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de…

- Bon, tu vas nous faire le plaisir de coller tes fesses ici parce que j'ai déjà acheté une bouteille de champagne qui m'a coûté une fortune en l'honneur de ta venue. Tonna Draco. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme s'il venait de dire une énormité ou quelque chose de vulgaire. Or, contre toute attente Elijah souffla :

« - Bon, puisque c'est dit comme ça.

- Je savais que l'on trouverait des arguments suffisamment convaincants. Prononça Draco en se frottant vigoureusement les mains. Tu vois Harry, c'est ma fibre d'homme d'affaire qui ressort.

- Ouais bah, si tu continue je sens que c'est toi qui va dormir sur le canapé espèce de requin.

- Comment tu es susceptible ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu n'aimes pas quand je réussis quelque chose avant toi. C'est ça ? »

Harry du se retenir de ne pas faire un geste grossier et alla chercher des chips dans la cuisine. Draco éclata de rire vue la moue contrariée de son compagnon et confia à son frère :

« - Une vraie princesse quand il s'y met celui-là…

- Je t'ai entendu ! Cria Harry depuis la cuisine ouverte où il fit claquer un placard.

- Désolé mon ange mais j'adore parler de toi. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Salaud.

- Petite dévergondée. »

Harry lui lança le paquet de chips à la figure puis le frappa avec pendant quelques secondes. Draco riait aux éclats et se protégeait le visage à l'aide de ses avant-bras.

« - Je capitule. Hoqueta le blond. L'Angleterre a gagné. Où est le traité de paix votre altesse ?

- Je t'envoie à la guillotine la prochaine fois. Dit l'écrivain en herbe en ouvrant le paquet de chips avec un air impérieux. Tu en veux Elijah ? »

Son demi-frère acquiesça et en prit une bonne poignée avant de reprendre :

« - Vous êtes marrants tous les deux. Ca se voit que vous vous aimez ; ça crève les yeux. Vous êtes un peu le jour et la nuit mais ça vous va tellement bien… »

Harry rougit.

« - On s'est trouvé, je crois. Renchérit Draco en passant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Finalement, je remercie ma mère de m'avoir proposé de faire ce voyage en Angleterre. Sans ça, ma vie aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais plus fade aussi. Je serai devenu le bon fi-fils à Lucius Malefoy. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne peux plus concevoir ma vie sans Harry.

- Moi non plus. Ajouta Elijah.

- L'essayer c'est l'adopter. Plaisanta le brun. »

Draco le regarda d'un air « On a fait pire à l'école du rire mais continue à te faire du mal à sortir des trucs nuls : ça me distrait ». C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être expressif avec ses yeux, pensa Harry en rougissant de plus bel.

« - Je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller se préparer pour la fameuse fête de Blaise, non ? Dit Elijah afin d'abréger le moment de honte de son jeune frère.

- Oui c'est vrai. Admit le blond en se levant puis s'étirant. Il a dit qu'on ne devait pas être en retard sinon il nous castrait. C'est bien la première fois que je vois Blaise aussi à cheval pour les horaires. Il serait même en retard le jour de son mariage si on l'écoutait.

- J'ai imprimé l'itinéraire. Informa Harry en pliant en quatre une feuille blanche qu'il fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean. On doit d'abord prendre le métro puis le RER B, ensuite un bus puis marcher dix minutes…

- On va à l'autre bout de l'île-de-France quoi. Grommela Draco en prenant ses clefs. C'est vraiment du Blaise ça : organiser une fête entre trois personnes à l'autre bout de chez lui. Selon lui, ça donne l'illusion d'une quête ou quelque chose du genre. Encore un de ses films de guerre qui lui monte à la tête. »

Harry pouffa en éteignant les lumières de l'appartement. Elijah fut le dernier à sortir et Draco ferma la porte derrière lui. Tous trois sortirent dans les rues de Paris où le crépuscule commençait à tomber. Ils se dirigèrent vers la première bouche de métro et après quelques stations, arrivèrent à Gare du Nord, côté RER.

Ils prirent le train qui ne tarda pas à arriver, chargé de personnes rentrant de leurs lieux de travail. Ils ne trouvèrent pas de place assise. De ce fait, ils restèrent debout, Draco et Harry serrés l'un contre l'autre, se bousculant doucement comme des enfants lorsque le train prenait un virage. Le train - couvert de graffitis - semblait transpercer un magnifique coucher de Soleil qui couvrait les usines désaffectées et les anciennes gares.

Le trajet dura moins d'une demi-heure et finalement, arrivé en gare d'Aulnay-sous-Bois, ils descendirent du train et traversèrent une galerie souterraine assez miteuse pour déboucher, en haut d'un escalator sur ce qui semblait être un point de ralliement de bus. Harry resta complètement figé quand en face de lui un bus affichait un écran bleu-vert ou brillait dans le noir le numéro 615. Silencieusement, Draco sortit son téléphone portable et prit une photo à la volée avant de s'approcher.

« - Je crois que c'est celui-là qu'on doit prendre. Regarde sur ta feuille. »

Harry obéit et sortit son papier froissé de sa poche de jean.

« - Oui, on doit s'arrêter une station avant le terminus. Là, on doit traverser un parc.

- Montons. Incita Elijah. »

Le trajet fut calme et plaisant. Il n'y avait presque personne à l'intérieur. Cela faisait bizarre à Harry de s'asseoir sur la banquette d'un bus qui portait le même nom que celui en Angleterre et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Draco ne parla pas. Il était assis derrière, Elijah était au côté de son jeune frère. Une fois qu'ils réclamèrent l'arrêt, leur point d'arrivé était proche.

Ils descendirent et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en face d'un quartier pavillonnaire et qu'au loin, on distinguait de hautes tours. La banlieue de Paris. Sur leur droite, une départementale les séparait d'un parc assez conséquent dont on ne pouvait voir le bout. Ils traversèrent quand le feu fut vert pour les piétons et marchèrent en silence sous les lampadaires bleu qui ressemblaient à d'énorme luciole brillant dans la nuit.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le parc obscur, plus ils avaient l'impression de s'être trompé d'endroit. Automatiquement, la main de Draco se glissa dans la main d'Harry. Ce coin ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi il sortit son téléphone portable et s'en servit comme lampe torche. Ils continuèrent d'avancer sans prononcer le moindre mot, leur pas crissant sous le gravier. On entendait un train de marchandise passer. Des bruissements. Des clapotis de l'eau. Et des voix. Oui des voix !

Ils montèrent un escalier en pierre et tout en haut ils virent une espèce de lac et de l'autre côté, des lumières les aveuglèrent. Quelqu'un avait accroché des lanternes sur les arbres environnants et quelques tables avaient été déposées à la va vite. On pouvait distinguer dans le noir quelques silhouettes et Draco sourit à Harry. Ce petit con de Blaise avait admirablement bien choisit le lieu. Sur le lac on voyait des cygnes et des canards se prélasser dans un dernier bain de nuit tandis que des roseaux encadraient le rebord.

Plus ils approchaient, plus ils sentaient l'odeur d'un barbecue leur tordre l'estomac. Harry était impatient. Il plissa les yeux en ayant cru apercevoir quelque chose puis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Et il ne resta que quelques pas à faire pour confirmer ses doutes.

Baignée dans la lumière, Nymphadora tenait le petit Teddy qui essayait d'attraper des amuse-gueules sur une assiette en plastique. Elle serra fort Draco dans ses bras tandis que le petit, s'accrochait au T-shirt de son parrain en gazouillant. Remus, pour faire bonne figure, serra la main à Elijah. Astoria et Pansy aussi étaient là et rigolaient aux éclats. L'ex petite-amie de Draco vint même lui dire bonjour et le féliciter pour son livre. Pansy, quant à elle, lui demanda aussitôt un autographe. Plus loin, Blaise parlait à voix basse avec une jeune fille qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui avait l'air très séduisante dans sa robe d'été couleur turquoise. Quand le meilleur ami de Draco se rendit compte que la star de la soirée venait d'arriver, il se dirigea vers lui.

« - Bravo Harry. Je sais que c'est une petite fête mais…

- C'est parfait. Dit-il d'une voix émue.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. Renchérit Draco. On t'a prévu une petite surprise. Regarde. »

L'écrivain en herbe se tourna légèrement de côté et il vit ce qu'il avait cru imaginer. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, lui souriant largement. D'abord, il crut halluciner. Mais après quelques secondes et des clignements d'yeux inutiles il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ils étaient bel et bien réels. Harry ne pu faire quoi que se soit, que quelqu'un se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il respira à n'en plus pouvoir son parfum floral. Ce parfum qu'à force de ne plus sentir, il eu peur de l'oublier. Ses bras si doux et cette voix… Cette voix parmi des milliers d'autres.

« - Hermione ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment… Comment est-ce que tu…

- C'est Draco. Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux pleurs. Il nous a appelés il y a une semaine avec Ron. Il nous a envoyé des billets et nous a tout raconté. Ton contrat, la petite fête et votre mauvaise passe… Tout. On… On est si heureux de te revoir. On a bien cru que jamais nous nous reverrons. Tu nous as tellement manqués. J'ai bien cru que… Que tu ne voulais plus de nous dans ta vie.

- Jamais je ne pourrai vous oublier. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je… (Harry ne pu se retenir de pleurer) Je suis tellement désolé de ne plus avoir donné de nouvelles. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je n'avais pas envie que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Vous aviez suffisamment à faire avec vos études.

- Ce n'est pas les vacances mais j'ai réussi à convaincre Hermione de sécher. Déclara Ron en serrant à son tour son meilleur ami dans ses bras la voix chargé d'émotion. Tu nous as terriblement manqué Harry. Sans toi, il n'y avait plus de Trio d'Or. Sans toi, ce n'était plus le vrai Little Whinging. Même Dudley est maussade depuis ton départ. Il n'y a plus sa victime favorite. Ca va bientôt faire un an tu te rends compte ? Un an sans toi ! Combien de temps encore avant ton retour ? »

Harry regarda Draco un bref instant avant de répondre.

« - Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un chemin retour à Little Whinging, Ron. Murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé. »

Le rouquin sembla être prit de court mais sourit finalement.

« - Bah, je devais bien me douter que ça arriverai un jour. On ne pouvait pas rester collés ensemble toute notre vie.

- J'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée que je n'incarne pas l'homme idéal pour Draco. Prononça Blaise en anglais. Alors je comprends parfaitement ce que vous ressentez.

- Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès en anglais. Constata Remus.

- Ca, c'est à force de côtoyer Harry, professeur. Répondit Blaise en lançant un clin d'œil au brun. »

Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses amis pour revenir sur ses pas. Il regarda Elijah qui était resté quelque peu en retrait.

« - C'est mon frère : Elijah. Annonça Harry. C'est une longue histoire un peu compliquée mais on aura tout le temps d'en parler autour d'une tékila. »

Hermione réprima difficilement un petit couinement et la mâchoire de Ron tomba de quelques centimètres. Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère déclara :

« - Je crois qu'après quelques verres on ne pourra plus savoir lequel est la copie et l'autre l'original ! »

Draco éclata de rire et se rendit compte que son cousin Légolas aussi était là, assis sur une chaise de jardin, accompagné de sa sœur Agrippine qui se jeta dans les bras de Draco en faisant un grand bond. L'apprenti parfumeur la souleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et déclara :

« - Tu n'as plus sept ans voyons. »

Pour toutes réponses, Agrippine éclata en sanglot. Draco caressa sa longue chevelure brune et la serra fort contre lui, se délectant de la sensation de la sentir tout contre lui.

« - Je vais te dire un secret Grigri, murmura-t-il, tu as toujours été ma cousine favorite. »

Cette dernière fut partagée entre les rires et les larmes et descendit des bras de Draco en essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de son sac à main en perles.

« - C'est pas drôle Dray, tu sais très bien que suis ta _seule_ cousine !

- Peut-être plus pour longtemps. Déclara Nymphadora alors que tout le monde se taisait autour d'eux. Avec Remus, on vient d'apprendre que je suis enceinte. »

Ni Draco, ni Harry ne savaient où donner de la tête. Une certitude : ils étaient fous de joie. Et baignés dans ce bonheur au plein cœur de la nuit, entourés de les êtres qui leurs étaient le plus cher, ils remercièrent quelqu'un, là-haut, de veiller sur eux…

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà un chapitre tout mignon je trouve ^^ Avec que du bonheur de la joie etc.. Le prochain chapitre, le 36, est une suite immédiate de cette petite fête où il y aura beaucoup de dialogue avec les personnages secondaires que vous appréciez tant ! Je sais qu'il y a un fan club de Légolas, de Remus x Tonks, d'Elijah etc... Donc calmez-vous, ils répondront tous présents x)' Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été facile à gérer car je voulais absolument un chapitre où il y ai beaucoup de gens d'un coup et franchement, je n'ai pas trouvé mille et une solution pour les faire intervenir. Enfin, vous jugerez par vous même le chapitre 36 qui est PLEIN d'indices. Alors sortez les loupes mes petits Sherlock car avec le chapitre 36 vous en saurez énormément sur la suite et fin. J'espère que vous savez détecter les indices que je laisse à force de me lire. Enfin bref, donc reprenons le chapitre 35 : début avec un extrait d'Harry concernant la musique (Je l'ai écrit à trois heures du matin alors que je me levais trois heures plus tard ; mais étrangement le lendemain j'étais en pleine forme). Je pense - sans prétention - que la musique est un sujet universel et je plains les malheureuses personnes comme les sourds qui ne peuvent l'entendre - quoiqu'il existe des systèmes de substitutions. Mais là n'est pas le propos. Pour moi la musique est belle à un point inimaginable et je ne pourrai pas concevoir ma vie sans. En parlant de ça j'espère que la playlist proposée non pas par moi mais une des lectrices vous a plut ! =D Si vous avez envie de me faire partager vos goûts musicaux je suis dispo. Je suis quelqu'un avide de connaissances ainsi que de découvertes x)' Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai remarqué une chose dans vos reviews : vous êtes partagés au sujet du rétablissement de Draco. Même les plus optimiste voient rouge. Pourquoi ? Une rechute, dites-vous ? Un rôle que Draco joue ? Un secret ? Un énième rebondissement ? Vous saurez tout cela dès le chapitre 37. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et de lire plein de fics merveilleuses et pourquoi pas en écrire !** Dairy22**

* * *

**Nota Bene :** D'ici le début du mois de Mars, je publierai** un nouvel OS** du nom de** " Luxuria ae ". Attention !** Cela sera un **Hermione x Draco.**

**Warning :** Je suis tombée sur un OS fabuleux il y a quelques jours du nom de **" Dillon, Drum et Coffee mon Amour " **de** OoEveoO [DMxHP]** _A lire de toute urgence !_


	36. Chapitre 36

**Posté le** : 18 Février 2010. Auteuz qui sature & donc ressent un besoin chronique de poster. **Les examens c'est méchant. Heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance...**

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

_Iuventus stultorum magister._ La jeunesse est le professeur des fous

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

L'air était doux et les éclats de voix chaleureux. Dans un coin, Elijah faisait des bulles, agenouillé devant Teddy qui essayait de les attraper avec ses petits poings. Il ouvrait parfois grand la bouche afin de les avaler sous les rires de sa mère. Nymphadora trouvait le frère d'Harry charmant et très poli. Ce dernier s'était vite fait adopter par le cercle d'amis de son petit frère. Il avait d'ailleurs fait connaissance avec tout le monde excepté Blaise et Jiviwa qui étaient partis faire un tour un peu plus loin dans le parc.

Ils ne revinrent qu'une demi-heure après se tenant main dans la main. Draco était heureux que son meilleur ami ait trouvé une femme lui convenant. Ils étaient beaux ensemble. Blaise était fou de joie et cela se traduisait par sa nette inclination à tout trouver drôle. Certes, Jiviwa semblait être une de ces femmes qui ne se laissent pas faire. Mais Blaise avait peut-être besoin de ça : une vraie femme. D'ailleurs, le jeune parisien ne se serait pas étonné si son meilleur ami était sorti avec une femme bien plus âgée que lui...

Mais cela ne semblait jamais s'être réalisé – ou du moins à sa connaissance. Aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure, tout le monde s'asseya autour d'une table de camping aménagée par Remus et Légolas. Pansy avait mis la table en frôlant, le faisant exprès ou non, le cousin de Draco qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. On s'asseya où on le désirait. Harry était entre Hermione et Ron tandis que Draco était à l'autre bout de la table, parlant avec animation avec Nymphadora. Le dîner fut convivial et tout le monde s'entendait plutôt bien. Astoria se désigna pour débarrasser. Puis, contre toute attente elle dit :

« - Harry, tu voudrais bien m'aider s'il te plaît ? »

Draco s'arrêta de parler et fixa alternativement son ex petite-amie et son compagnon. L'écrivain en herbe sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge. Mais il se leva tout de même et saisit une pile d'assiettes en carton avant de rejoindre Astoria loin du petit groupe. Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose de particulier. En fait, Harry avait espéré que jamais il n'aurait à lui parler. Mais c'était un rêve.

Astoria jeta les restes dans un énorme sac poubelle et Harry l'imita. Ils restèrent silencieux, la nuit les enveloppant et les éclats de voix leur parvenant par bribes. Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe d'anxiété et Astoria le fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

« - Draco t'a choisi. Lâcha-t-elle. Ne le déçois pas. C'est un mec bien même si il ne laisse pas voir cette facette de sa personnalité au premier abord mais… Ne fais rien qui puisse lui nuire. Il a déjà assez souffert avec ses parents.

- Je ne comptais pas le rendre malheureux. Répliqua Harry. Au contraire.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. Mais, bien que les gens disent que vous êtes heureux, que tout va mieux etc… Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'es pas aussi à l'aise que tu veux le montrer. Tu prends tes distances avec Draco.

- Ecoutes, merci de tes conseils. Mais tu ne me connais pas assez pour me juger. J'aime Draco comme personne, Ok ?

- Je te demande juste de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il tient énormément à toi et il ne s'en remettra pas si tu…

- _Si je quoi_ ?

- Ne fais rien qui puisse le briser Harry. Prévint-elle. Avant même de te connaître il était déjà sensible. C'est pour ça qu'il se comportait comme un homme fort ; pour ne pas être faible face aux autres et qu'ils profitent de lui. Il se protégeait à sa manière avec un masque aussi fort qu'une carapace. Toi Harry, tu as réussis à fendiller son armure. Tu es le seul. Alors n'en abuse pas. »

Harry resta silencieux. Avait-il réellement quelque chose à se reprocher ? Astoria l'ignorait royalement. Cependant elle avait dit ce pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'ici ; à la rencontre d'Harry. Il noua le sac d'un geste sec et l'emmena jusqu'à une poubelle, l'ancienne petite-amie de Draco sur ses talons.

« - Tu crois que je pourrais lui faire du mal ? Demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, lui faire du mal volontairement.

- Tout le monde le peut. Il suffit juste d'un peu de maladresse. Tu sais, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas dans un couple. J'espère juste qu'entre vous ça fonctionnera réellement.

- Ca a été dur. Confia-t-il en un murmure. Je veux dire, ces sept dernier mois où Draco était la tête plongé dans sa dépression. J'avais l'impression de ne servir à rien. Il était là en train de se morfondre et moi avec lui. J'ai… j'ai pensé à des choses horribles durant cette période et j'en ai fais d'autres encore pires. J'espère juste que Draco – quand il ouvrira enfin les yeux – sera capable de me pardonner.

- Harry qu'est-ce que…

- Ca n'a aucune importance ce que j'ai fais ou pas. Trancha le jeune anglais. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si Draco pourra me pardonner dans un futur proche. S'il pourra…

- C'est grave ?

- C'est comme une maladie. Incurable.

Le silence fut long et lourd de sens.

- Draco est quelqu'un avec une grandeur d'âme inestimable. Il saura faire la part des choses. D'ailleurs, tu as vu les derniers tatouages qu'il s'est fait ? Un « H » sur l'avant-bras gauche. Cela veut donc tout dire… Et puis le tout dernier qu'il m'a montré tout à l'heure. Celui en forme de bracelet sur son poignet. Quand est-ce qu'il se l'ait fait ?

- Il y a deux jours. J'ai le même. Annonça Harry en tendant sa main à Astoria. »

En effet, sur son poignet était écrit en lettres minuscules les mots suivant, formant alors un bracelet :

« Vanity – Perfume – Books – Friends – Family – Romance – Rainbow – Nightmare – Blood – Life – Death – Him & Me »

« - C'est vraiment beau. Déclara-t-elle en lâchant finalement la main d'Harry. C'est un peu un serment inviolable que vous vous êtes fait.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Formula le brun en se frottant le poignet. On devrait retourner voir les autres. Draco va s'inquiéter si nous ne revenons pas.

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu du genre à se faire un tas de scénarios catastrophes. Plaisanta la blonde. »

Tous deux marchèrent vers la source de lumière, dissipant alors l'obscurité… Hermione parlait sérieusement avec Lupin en anglais tandis que Ron et Draco bavardaient autour d'un verre de limonade. Quand Harry et Astoria furent près d'eux, le blond les interrogea du regard. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait décider à divulguer le contenu de leur récente conversation. Draco se résigna alors au fait de ne rien savoir et demanda à Légolas de le suivre un peu plus loin. Côte à côte, leur ressemblance était telle qu'on aurait pu se demander s'il n'était pas frère. Les deux blonds marchèrent longtemps sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« - J'ai vu ta mère la semaine dernière. Commença Légolas. Elle était mal au point.

- Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois. Répondit l'apprenti parfumeur. Ca ne répondait jamais. Quand j'empruntais un autre téléphone, ils raccrochaient en sachant que c'était moi. Un jour, je l'ai entendu pleurer. Pour Noël, je leur ai envoyé une lettre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait.

- Elle est sur la cheminée. Informa l'autre. Je l'ai vu.

- Alors tant mieux. Parce que je pense à eux. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à choisir. C'était difficile.

- Je sais. Ton père aussi. Je crois qu'il s'en veut de t'avoir amené à cet extrême. Supposa Légolas d'un ton vague. Jamais il n'avait souhaité qu'il t'arrive une chose pareille. Mais tu le connais, lui et son sens de l'honneur. Par fierté personnelle il ne te le dira pas ; du moins pas encore. Laisse-lui le temps.

- Je compte chaque jour qui me sépare d'eux. Heureusement qu'il y a Harry. Sinon je me serai laissé mourir. _Vraiment_.

- Avec Agrippine, Dora et Remus, nous on ne t'aurait pas laissé tomber. Reprit-il. Tu comptes beaucoup pour nous. On ne t'aurait pas laissé te tuer de l'intérieur. Lucifer est trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais il sent notre malaise. Depuis ta tentative de suicide, on ne prononce plus ton nom chez nous et encore moins chez tes parents. Un jour, Lucifer l'a dit. Ta mère a tout de suite fondue en larmes. Ils t'aiment beaucoup Draco. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils t'auraient déjà oublié.

- Merci de me dire tout ça, Légolas. Je rentrerai chez moi le cœur plus léger. Chuchota Draco en regardant face à lui, au loin, les bâtiments se dressaient face au parc. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des milliers d'années que je n'ai pas serré ma mère dans mes bras et que je n'ai pas ris avec mon père. J'ai dans l'espoir que tout finisse par s'arranger ; que je puisse montrer à mes parents que j'ai fais le bon choix en suivant Harry. C'est ça que je veux ; qu'ils voient qu'envers et contre tout, je suis heureux comme ça.

- J'ai la tête dans la Lune et les pieds sur Terre. Et je sais une chose quant à l'avenir : tes parents reviendront à toi aussi surement que demain c'est mardi.

- Demain on est samedi. Rectifia Draco avec un sourire amusé.

- J'aime beaucoup le mardi. Informa Légolas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Mardi…Mars… Martien… c'est proche tout ça, non ?

- Sans aucun doute.

- On parle de qui ? Demanda soudainement une voix aigrelette en attrapant le cou de Draco grâce à ses bras fins.

- De toi et de ton sex-appeal abracadabrantesque et factice. Rétorqua Légolas avec un sourire mesuré.

- Très drôle grand-frère. Grogna Agrippine en le foudroyant du regard. Il faudra la ressortir celle-là.

- J'y compte bien. Murmura-t-il tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Je me fais toujours lapider sur place dans cette famille. Maugréa la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Vous êtes méchants !

- Tu ne vas pas commencer, hein ? Charria Draco en la prenant par la taille. C'est fait pour ça un grand-frère, t'en faire chier un maximum. Et encore, Légolas c'est une version light de moi. Plaisanta-t-il.

- J'aurais donné père et mère pour t'avoir comme grand-frère.

- A ta place, je reverrai cette idée parce que je suis insupportable au quotidien. Répliqua Draco.

- Tu dis juste ça pour me faire fuir.

- Comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Fit remarquer l'autre blond. Je te donne ma sœur et mon frère volontiers Dray.

- Et mon avis compte pour du beurre ? Questionna ledit Dray.

- Bah… C'est un peu ça ouais. Avoua Agrippine en haussant les épaules d'un air malicieux. Sinon avec Harry… Je… Ca va tous les deux ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demanda Draco. »

Agrippine et son frère se lancèrent un regard éloquent.

« - Et bien, après ta dépression tu vois… Tout le monde pensait qu'Harry allait péter les plombs avec toute la pression sur ses épaules. Enfin, qu'il allait faire une connerie, tu vois ? Expliqua la jeune fille de moins en moins sûr d'elle.

- Harry a toujours été le plus courageux de nous deux. Dit Draco. Alors il aurait tenu le choc.

- Pour combien de temps ? Questionna Légolas sans demander réellement de réponse. Remus et Nymphadora tenaient Harry à l'œil durant ces derniers mois. Ils avaient peur pour vous deux. Et on savait que si Harry craquait, aucun des deux ne pourrait s'en sortir. Vous êtes un peu deux atomes crochus alors un hydrogène sans un oxygène ça…

- Ca va Légolas ! Tempêta Agrippine. Pas la peine de me rappeler sournoisement que je n'ai pas encore fini mon devoir maison de chimie.

- Vous êtes vraiment des catastrophes. Je comprends pourquoi mon père vous appelle La Famille Adams. Intervint l'apprenti parfumeur.

- De toute manière ça sert à quoi la chimie ? Moi j'ai choisi d'étudier les belles lettres comme Harry. Minauda-t-elle.

- C'est en parti pour ça qu'elle l'adore. Murmura Légolas à son cousin.

- Au fait, vous savez ce que se sont dit Astoria et Harry ? Demanda la jeune fille en faisant abstraction de la remarque précédente. Ils se sont mis à l'écart du groupe pendant un moment, non ?

- Comme nous en ce moment même. Répondit simplement Draco en mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Mais je crois que cette conversation restera entre eux. Et que je demande à Astoria ou Harry, aucun des deux ne m'éclairera là-dessus.

- Tu baisses les bras avant même d'avoir essayé ? S'insurgea la brunette. Qu'avez-vous fait de Dragomir Malefoyonov ?

- Je l'ai mangé en guise de zakouski.

- Tu as un humour pitoyable, Draco. Formula-t-elle en faisant une légère moue dégoutée. Bon, je crois que Nymph' nous fait signe pour qu'on retourne avec eux. Allons-y. »

Agrippine se retrouva entre ses deux grands frères, les prenant alors par les bras. Elle regardait tantôt Légolas tantôt Draco en se sentant en sécurité avec eux. Une fois devant les autres, chacun retrouva sa place et Agrippine tenta de se frotter au courroux de Jiviwa en voyant si cette dernière se montrait jalouse quand elle approchait d'un peu trop Blaise. Ce dernier rit aux éclats au moment où Jiviwa poussa une sorte de feulement de mécontentement qui fit sursauter Hermione. Cette dernière discutait avec Harry et Ron à propos des nouvelles de Little Whinging. Draco s'immisça dans la conversation tout en étant attentif aux nouvelles :

« - Alors Ginny va garder son bébé au final ? Interrogea Harry après avoir prit une gorgée de limonade.

- Ouais, Maman regrette de lui avoir proposé l'avortement. Colporta Ron. Elle a vraiment culpabilisé : tu sais comment elle est. Mais elle pensait bien faire. A son âge tu sais, avoir un bébé… Déjà que même en étant adulte un enfant ça n'est pas simple a gérer alors bon…

- Et Seamus dans tout ça ?

- Bah, déjà qu'il n'était pas trop investit en cours on ne peut pas lui demander un truc de cette importance.

- Il a toujours été un garçon plus irresponsable que toi. Ajouta Hermione.

- Merci de la comparaison Mione ; on s'en serait passé… Vraiment.

Draco rit sous cape.

- Et Théodore ? Il va bien ? Demanda l'apprenti parfumeur.

- Oh ouais, il sort avec Cho Chang maintenant. Un vrai petit couple ces deux là. Déclara Hermione d'un air malicieux.

- En parlant de ça, tu ne sortais pas avec un certain Cormac ? Demanda Draco. Tu en es à où avec lui ? »

Cela semblait être la question à ne pas aborder car Ron rougit violement et Hermione baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Harry, lui, semblait en proie à une hilarité sans nom.

« - Et bien, nous avons rompu. Je… J'ai fais une erreur de jugement. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Il m'attirait juste physiquement. Donc maintenant, Ronald et moi nous… Enfin on… C'est officiel ; enfin je crois, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Oui… Moui… Hermy et moi on est…. Euh, maqués. Bredouilla-t-il.

- Ca tombe bien parce que nous aussi. Renchérit Harry jubilant de la gêne de ses deux meilleurs amis. N'oubliez pas que je veux votre premier fils !

- Pour me remplacer ? Demanda Draco avec son habituel sourire en coin.

- Non… pas pour ça… Je rigolais. C'est tout. Hésita l'écrivain en herbe. »

Draco fronça des sourcils en regardant profondément son compagnon. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps que Pansy réclamait l'attention générale. Hermione et Ron furent assez réjouit car ils pouvaient échapper à l'interrogatoire d'Harry. Jiviwa menaçait Blaise en des murmures quasi inaudibles concernant la survie de son appareil génital s'il continuait à draguer d'autres donzelles. Draco crut l'entendre dire « Si tu fais quoi que ce soit, je te châtie ». Mais la réponse de Blaise portait à confusion car tout ce qu'il perçut fut un « Chatte-moi ».

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de rire. Pansy faisait un discours sur la réussite d'Harry à propos de son livre qui allait être mis en vente dans quelques jours à peine et Agrippine buvait ses paroles en même temps qu'elle sirotait son verre de soda. Teddy gazouillait tranquillement dans son transat tandis que son père secouait une girafe en plastique devant ses yeux marron.

« - Et c'est pourquoi, finit Pansy, je voudrais porter un toast à notre élément prometteur, Harry.

- Pour Harry. Dirent-ils tous en cœur en levant leur verre en même temps. »

**A suivre**

* * *

Tadaaam ! Alors mes petits Sherlock, vous avez trouvés les indices ? Tous ? Peut-être pas. En me mettant en lecteur extérieur j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal même si certains étaient assez évident. Bon, ok je suis excessivement nulle à ce petit jeu. Que voulez-vous... D'abord globalement, avez-vous aimés cette petite fête ? ^^ Sinon, Ron et Hermione étaient présents juste le temps de deux chapitres : ils retournent illico à Londres ! Finalement j'ai décidé de les mettre ensemble. Pour une fois... Et je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce couple. Mais là je n'y voyais aucune opposition. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a toujours l'intervention décalée de Légolas & Agrippine (On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne...lol) Pour le reste, bah Astoria le retour ! Je voulais depuis très longtemps une confrontation avec Harry. Depuis la partie 2 ! Mais je trouvais ça très déplacé étant donné que cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle avait rompu avec notre blond international. Là, elle a eu le temps de passer l'éponge etc... Donc elle peut conseiller Harry sans pour autant être trop indiscrète. Une femme a toujours des conseils avisés en ce qui concerne l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Et là j'entends nos chers messieurs râler derrière leur pc. Ne vous inquiétez pas : on vous adore ! x3 Brefons brefouille, prochain chapitre... intense. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. Alors soyez au rendez-vous !** Dairy22** ou** L'Elixir d'Euphorie.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! =DDD**

* * *

**Nota Bene : j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 45.** Il est tellement long que j'ai du le découper en sous-parties ! La première partie fait plus de 9000 mots et j'en suis à l'écriture de la seconde : déjà 3000 mots. Après quoi, je verrai si il y a besoin d'une troisième partie du chapitre 45. Je vous le jure que je ne fais pas exprès de rallonger comme ça : l'intrigue était prévue ! Pour le reste, je verrai si j'aurais la force d'écrire un épilogue.

**Post Scriptum** : Je suis folle. Folle. Folle. _J'ai commencé à avoir l'idée d'un nouveau DMxHP_. J'ai le syndrome de l'écriture. Ô Muse, libérez-moi ! J'ai déjà écris près de 2000 mots et j'ai un titre. Je suis vraiment folle. Folle. Folle.

_Croulant sous la masse de travaille,_

**Didi** [qui se demande où elle trouve encore le temps d'écrire quelques lignes par jour]*****

**Oh j'allais oublier ! Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont ! **


	37. Chapitre 37

**Posté le** : 22 Février 2010. "_Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-huit ans" dit la fille qui est atteinte du syndrôme de Peter Pan._

(*) **Je suis enfin en vacances : je vais donc pouvoir répondre aux reviews =D **_Chapitre plus long dit chapitre révélation._

* * *

**Disclamer spécial à** : **Coldplay**, Warning Sign.** No Doubt**, Don't Speak. **Christina Aguilera**, Hurt. **Madonna**, Frozen. [**PlayList**] _Parce qu'ils m'ont aidés à écrire et ont donnés une nouvelle dimension à ce chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

_Horribile dictu._ Horrible à dire

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Cela faisait une semaine que la fête nocturne avec leurs proches s'était terminée. L'euphorie les avait ragaillardi quelques jours. Ron et Hermione étaient retournés en Angleterre pour leurs études et chacun avait reprit sa routine. Plate et ordinaire. Elijah avait finalement rejoint son l'hôtel car il se sentait de trop dans l'appartement des jeunes amoureux. Et Draco continuait de voir son psy régulièrement. Le fait que dans son couple tout aille pour le mieux lui faisait faire des progrès fulgurant dans sa thérapie. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Y-aurait-il une rechute ? Draco savait qu'il suffisait d'un rien. Et une catastrophe alors ? Si elle venait à surgir ? Non, c'était impossible : Harry et lui étaient trop heureux.

Entre apparence et réalité, la différence est de taille.

Harry souriait. Harry riait. Harry disait « je t'aime ». Harry mentait. Et personne ne le savait. Depuis le début du mois de Mars, l'écrivain en herbe était en contact avec une vieille connaissance, son ex, Cédric. Parfois, le soir quand Draco était endormi, Harry prenait son téléphone portable et passait la nuit avec Cédric. Etait-ce cela le début de l'adultère ? Harry ne le savait pas. Il faisait tout pour ne pas le savoir. Les émotions qu'il avait ressentit étaient transformées en ondes électromagnétiques à travers le combiné. Le simple fait d'entendre la voix de Cédric, et le voilà parti un an en avant ; quand ils étaient ensemble à Little Whinging.

Peu avant de connaître Elijah, Harry était allé à un rendez-vous fixé par Cédric. Au-dessus d'une tasse de café, ils avaient une énième fois évoqué le passé. Et au bout d'une heure, la question qui fâche fut posée. Où était Draco ? Harry n'avait pas osé répondre. Que dire ? Que l'homme pour qui il avait tout quitté faisait une dépression à la suite d'une tentative de suicide ; qu'en bref, tout allait mal ? Harry – à l'époque – avait ressenti le besoin d'échapper à son quotidien trop pesant. Alors il avait menti : « Lui et moi, nous faisons une pause », avait-il dit. Cédric, lui, avait sourit.

Au fond, il avait espéré que leur histoire ne soit pas encore terminée. Harry comptait beaucoup pour lui. Trop pour faire une croix là-dessus et abandonner toutes formes d'espoir. C'était trop tôt pour s'avouer vaincu. L'ancien Harry – celui qu'il avait connu à Little Whinging – n'accepterait pas l'idée d'un simple abandon. C'était trop facile et pas digne de lui. Par ailleurs, Cédric était prêt à beaucoup de choses afin de le reconquérir. C'est pour cela que dès la fin de son service militaire, il avait cherché à retrouver la trace d'Harry.

Quelle fut sa stupeur lorsqu'il apprit de Vernon Dursley en personne que son neveu était parti en France avec le correspondant de Dudley ! Il avait alors demandé l'adresse de ce dernier et était arrivé là, sur Paris, avec pour seul objectif de ré-apprivoiser le cœur d'Harry. Y arriverait-il ? Il l'espérait. Profondément. Cédric ignorait s'il aimait sincèrement le brun. Mais confronter son amour à celui de Draco s'avérait excitant. Car à la fin, Harry devra les départager. Faire un choix. Cédric ou Draco.

Cédric avait plusieurs avantages à son actif. Déjà il savait que les hostilités étaient lancées. C'est pour cela qu'il se surpassait un peu plus chaque jour afin de charmer son ancien petit-ami. Et puis, élément non négligeable, lui ne faisait pas de dépression. Cédric sourit encore une fois.

Ce rapprochement ne les laissait pas indifférents. Pour la première fois depuis sept mois, l'écrivain en herbe se sentait comprit et épauler. Il avait véritablement besoin de cette bouffée d'oxygène. Peu après, Cédric jugea bon de rétablir les contacts physiques. Un soir – alors que Draco dormait chez Nymphadora – Harry et Cédric s'étaient rendus dans un restaurant et s'étaient pris par la main. Harry avait senti germer un sentiment de culpabilité – bien sûr – mais pas aussi intense qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Au final, Harry n'avait pas retiré sa main. C'était bien avant que Draco ne se remette à parler ; bien avant tout ça. Et pourtant…

Même après que Draco aille mieux, Harry avait continué à voir Cédric. Un après-midi, il était passé dans sa chambre d'hôtel puis ils s'étaient embrassés. Leurs pas les avaient conduit jusqu'au lit trônant au centre de la pièce. Désormais ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre et… Et ils étaient allés loin. Trop loin. Harry avait pleuré de dégoût envers sa propre personne.

Et après Harry ? Tout pouvait s'arrêter ici. Il suffisait juste d'arrêter ce jeu dangereux. Mais ceux te connaissant savent que tu as toujours aimé le risque et plus particulièrement les risques inutiles. Alors tu as continué sur ta lancée. Tu as recommencé à l'appeler, à le voir et à coucher avec lui...

Draco allait de mieux en mieux.

Et après Harry ? Oui, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien. Voilà ta maigre couverture dont tu te revêtais afin de te voiler la face. Bien sûr que c'était de ta faute ! A tout moment tu pouvais dire non, Harry.

_Non Harry, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça… Harry, c'est ton cœur qui saigne… Harry, tu t'apprêtes à signer un pacte avec le diable. Harry, je t'en prie…_

La pointe du stylo de l'écrivain en herbe survola la feuille immaculée qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui tendait. Le brun ne sut pas si c'était la fumée âcre de la cigarette de son interlocuteur qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux ou sa simple tristesse qui débordait. Cédric lui avait dit que c'était facile à faire ; qu'il n'y avait aucune conséquence. Et puis l'argent. Surtout l'argent… Une laisse de billets pour ne pas sombrer. Ton ticket pour l'Enfer.

Savais-tu Harry que le diable a les yeux gris ? Tu es allé loin Harry. Tu t'es déshabillé en pensant à tout ce que tu pouvais faire avec ce fric. Lentement, tu as enfilé un peignoir comme une seconde peau. Puis tu t'es laissé entraîner à l'intérieur d'une vaste salle où une lumière crue agressait tes yeux émeraude. Cédric était derrière toi. Il veillait à ce que tu ne fasses pas demi-tour. Mais tu semblais décidé.

Action. La machine a commencé à tourner, faisant un gros-plan sur tes malheurs. Tu t'es laissé faire. Tu n'as pas pleuré. Cédric t'a pris dans ses bras. Il t'a embrassé et tu ne pouvais pas te résigner à aimer ça. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu ne comprenais pas. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Alors tu restais là, ta langue se liant à la sienne. Ton monde a basculé en même temps que ton corps sur ce lit défraîchit. Et en arrière plan, le monde qui tournait…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Blaise travaillait sur le campus de l'université. Il avait quelques recherches à effectuer à la bibliothèque sur les statistiques des prénoms en France. Il resta là pendant une bonne heure à feuilleter des archives quand des éclats de voix surgirent entre les rangées de livres. Blaise était décidé d'aller régler le compte de ces mal-autrui. Trois garçons étaient regroupés autour d'un ordinateur en ricanant. Il allait ouvrir la bouche afin de manifester sa colère – dans un langage plus ou moins correct – lorsqu'il se figea d'horreur. Machinalement, Blaise écrivit le lien de l'adresse Internet sur un bout de papier et l'envoya à Draco en lui précisant que cela n'était pas beau à voir…

OO**O**

O**O **

**O**

Draco restait là, figé dans le noir, le décor de l'appartement semblant se dérober sous ses pieds comme des images floues, brouillées par ses larmes. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et vomit dans la cuvette des toilettes. Plusieurs fois. Il y avait un monstre qui sommeillait entre ses entrailles torturées et ses larmes lui brûlaient la peau, le visage, et des images lui crevaient les yeux. Encore une fois en un an il eut envie de mourir à s'en couper les veines.

Il crut d'abord que c'était un cauchemar. Qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Mais au fil des secondes la réalité était là, tout près de lui, le percutant au passage avec ses ondes de choc. Il était prisonnier de son corps trop étroit pour contenir sa colère et son désespoir. Draco avait mal. Draco voulait tuer. Draco voulait mourir. Il n'y avait rien entre lui et le néant excepté une ligne. Une longue ligne blanche qui lui indiquait le chemin à suivre. Cette fois, pas de rasoir. Pas de suicide. Car il n'aurait pas le courage pour ça. Plus d'états d'âmes. Plus d'amour. Juste lui et ce néant ; ce vide assourdissant.

Il ne sut pas très bien combien de temps il resta là, à laisser ses larmes s'écouler sur le carrelage froid de l'étroite salle de bain de son appartement. Il savait juste qu'il était seul. Personne pour le voir ni l'entendre et encore moins pour le comprendre. Juste lui et ses larmes face à ce froid qui s'emparait de son âme. Pas de son et encore moins de musiques, étouffés par ses sanglots et des bruits lointains. Lointains et proches à la fois. Il les entendait. Il les entendait très bien. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour les arrêter.

Draco restait là, à vomir par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes et quand il avait finit, il se bouchait les oreilles à l'aide de ses mains. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme un enfant un soir d'orage. Il avait peur. Peur de la vérité qui lui vrillait les tympans. Jamais dans son existence il ne se sentit si mal. Plus mal encore que le jour de sa tentative de suicide. Etait-ce donc possible ? Il avait froid. Il avait peur. Il pleurait et vomissait à la fois. Et il restait là, sans rien faire, impuissant face à sa propre misère. Blaise le lui avait dit. Il l'avait avertit. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Mais, il s'attendait à quoi au juste ?

Qu'il se contente d'hausser les épaules face à ce spectacle. Non, Blaise ne pouvait pas savoir ni même deviner ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il se sentait trahit et sale. Et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Draco avait mal dans le noir, se bouchant toujours les oreilles. Il répétait constamment des « Allez-vous-en » sans savoir pourquoi et pleurant encore et encore… Il eut soudainement peur d'être devenu fou. Qu'il avait tout imaginé. Mais les bruits étaient encore là, prenant de l'intensité au fil des minutes. Il n'y avait que lui et ce néant dans ce continuum espace-temps.

Il avait mal à en hurler. Mais il restait là sans bouger, les lèvres étroitement serrées. Il avait atteint un tel degré de souffrance morale qu'il sentit son cœur se contracter violemment. Draco était un enfant dans le noir, que ses parents avaient abandonné. Il n'y avait plus personne dans cet appartement vide où la nuit enveloppait chaudement la ville. Plus que lui, ce vide, ces bruits et ses angoisses.

« - ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! »

Ce cri déchira ses poumons. Il cru que cette voix éraillée ne lui appartenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Son mal se faisait ressentir dans toutes les fibres de ses cordes vocales. Blaise avait raison, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Mais lui était encore dans un plus sale état. Etait-il possible de sentir son cœur se broyer de cette manière ? A cet instant, Draco pensa qu'une simple rupture aurait été accueillie à bras ouverts. Il aurait voulu rompre plutôt que _ça_. Qu'Harry disparaisse de sa vie plutôt que _ça_. Qu'il meurt, plutôt que…

« - Allez-vous-en, _je vous en supplie_. »

Draco ramena ses genoux sous son menton et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler. Le téléphone sonna. Personne ne répondit. Draco resta là, dans le noir. Des lumières provenant du dehors illuminaient parfois la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les phares des voitures passant dans la rue donnaient l'allure d'halot dans l'obscurité. Mais il n'y avait personne pour le guider. Draco était un enfant effrayé. Effrayé par la vérité qui se répercutait en écho dans l'appartement, autrefois maison d'amour. Un message sur le répondeur.

« - C'est moi, Harry. Je ne serai pas là pour le dîner : pas la peine de m'attendre. Je reviendrai surement tard. Je t'embrasse. »

Et un _bip_ qui se répéta comme une machine mesurant le rythme cardiaque d'un patient dans un hôpital. Draco aurait eut besoin de cet engin à ce moment là. Car son cœur cessa de battre ; au sens figuré du terme. Harry ne rentrait pas. Harry ne reviendrait pas. Harry était quelque part. Sans lui ou avec quelqu'un d'autre ; au choix. Une rage violente assaillit Draco avec une telle rapidité qu'il se leva d'un bond comme si ce simple message lui avait donné la force de marcher. Harry lui mentait. Il se foutait de lui depuis le début. Jamais il ne l'avait aimé. JAMAIS !

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec force et donna un coup de poing contre le mur du couloir. Il se brisa les os de la main. Son sang dégoulinant entre ses jointures craquelées. La douleur était à en hurler. Mais Draco ne le fit pas. Il avait trop mal à un autre endroit. Au cœur. En de grandes enjambées il rejoignit la chambre à couchée et fit valser les objets reposant sur un bureau faisant face à la fenêtre. Des cadres se brisèrent, des stylos tombèrent par terre tels de ridicules fusées et autres papiers froissés.

Tous là, jonchant le sol qui s'imprégnait du sang de la main blessée de Draco. Il n'en n'avait cure. Il se baissa et fouilla dans les papiers avec la sauvagerie d'un animal. Ses yeux voguèrent de feuille en feuille puis il du admettre qu'il n'y avait rien. Il retourna le matelas du lit et vérifia qu'il ne se trouvait sur le sommier ou même entre les lattes. Il passa sa main sous une photographie en noir et blanc encadrée juste au-dessus comme les cambrioleurs le faisaient. Rien juste lui et ce néant. Mais sa rage ne désemplissait pas. Il se focalisa alors sur l'armoire à vêtements et vida tout. Il les retourna. Les fouilla. Et mit du sang partout une fois de plus. La chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien excepté une effroyable scène de crime. Et là, contre toute attente, il s'agenouilla, le dos contre le cadavre du lit meurtris et alluma la lampe de chevet. La lueur fantomatique dévoila son visage dégoulinant de sueur froide et de sang. Il continuait de pleurer silencieusement. Instinctivement, Draco porta sa main à son nez et se barbouilla de sa propre hémoglobine.

Puis, la lumière de la lampe lui sembla étrange. Un carré sombre se détachait de l'abat-jour couleur bordeaux. Draco se retourna et passa sa main encore valide contre les parois, ne prêtant pas attention à la chaleur de l'ampoule. Enfin, ses doigts rencontrèrent une feuille pliée en quatre qui était scotchée à l'intérieur. Il l'ôta de sa cachette et quand il la déplia, Draco pleura de plus belle. Il avait la preuve sous le nez qu'Harry lui mentait.

Soudain, un cri déchira le silence. Cependant, il s'agissait d'un cri de pur plaisir vite repris par un autre. Lentement, Draco se leva, la feuille toujours dans son poing. Il sortit de la chambre et traversa le couloir comme si au bout, il y avait l'inéluctable mort. Il redoutait d'aller dans le salon. Car là bas, il y avait pire que la mort : la destruction de sa confiance, de son couple, de son âme…

Les cris s'intensifiaient. Luxuriants et puissants. Et avec, les larmes de Draco.

Sur la table basse du salon, son ordinateur portable était allumé. Il projetait un rectangle de lumière cru tel un néon. Draco s'approcha prudemment, restant tout de même à un mètre de distance. Il tremblait, la feuille trouvée toujours dans son poing. Et là, il revit l'horreur.

Une vidéo défilait en grand écran où deux corps d'homme étroitement enlacés faisaient l'amour ou plutôt baisaient. Oui, ils baisaient il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Draco se retint difficilement de vomir pendant un instant et regarda la vidéo sans bouger où les voix semblaient lui venir d'outre-tombe.

_Continue._

Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ses yeux aveuglés par l'horreur. Deux hommes s'embrassaient sauvagement accomplissant des actes totalement obscènes pour des clients lubriques amateurs de film pornographiques.

_Continue… Plus vite._

Un des acteurs accéléra la cadence tandis que le visage de l'autre était transfiguré par l'orgasme qui allait le secouer. Leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides et Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard des traits tirés par le plaisir du second acteur. Draco les connaissait trop bien. Par cœur. C'était ceux d'Harry. C'était Harry dans ce film. Harry qui jouait dans ce porno. Harry qui couchait sous ses yeux avec Cédric. Harry qui se faisait prendre. Harry qui baisait avec son ex devant la planète entière. Harry qui bousillait sa carrière d'écrivain et sa vie amoureuse pour une partie de jambes en l'air. C'était Harry qui semblait prendre plus de plaisir avec un autre qu'avec lui. C'était Harry. Harry. Harry.

_Harry._

Cette fois, ce fut Cédric qui le dit. Draco eu subitement l'irrépressible envie de casser l'ordinateur portable en deux. De le jeter par terre. De voir les cristaux brisés en éclats et le verre lui sauter à la figure pour le blesser autant physiquement que psychiquement. Draco avait mal dans le noir. Seule sa figure noyée de larmes brillait grâce au halot de l'ordinateur.

Il se retourna et déposa le papier qu'il tenait toujours en main dans son poing ensanglanté sur le comptoir de la cuisine ouverte. Dessus, les mots « Contrat de Tournage » étaient tâchés par l'hémoglobine du jeune parisien. Il se lava lentement les mains dans le lavabo, comme s'il était le porteur d'une maladie infâme. Puis, il regarda un long couteau effilé qui reposait dans les couverts propres. Il resta en quelque sorte bloqué.

Mais il se reprit juste à temps pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Il sortit du placard une bouteille de vin qu'il gardait pour un tête-à-tête amoureux et prit un verre. Il s'asseya au comptoir, dos au salon, et versa le nectar pourpre dans son verre à pied. Il but d'un trait. Il se servit à nouveau. Il but encore. Dorénavant, c'était son troisième verre. Il but. Il but. Il but. La bouteille était à moitié vide. Il sombrait peu à peu, continuant de boire pour oublier. Son seul fond sonore était les murmures de la nuit et les cris de plaisir que faisaient Harry ou Cédric, il ne savait plus, dans la vidéo de charme. Il but encore puis la bouteille fut vide.

Et il en prit une deuxième.

Versant sans se préoccuper de la quantité. Il but pour oublier sa douleur intérieure. Et le semblant de chaleur que lui apportait l'alcool dissipa la froideur de son cœur. Son esprit était trop embrumé par la colère et les buveries pour accorder du temps à ses interrogations les plus profondes. Et la toute première était : Désormais, que faire avec Harry ?

Deux options s'offraient à lui.

Faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien su et reprendre leur vie de couple heureux et comblé. En gros faire l'hypocrite à ses dépens et en porter continuellement la blessure ; ou tout dire à Harry et attendre sa réaction. Après toutes ces preuves – la vidéo et le contrat -, pouvait-il le nier ? Oserait-il prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'une malheureuse erreur ? La vidéo était récente. Ce n'était pas le Harry d'avant mais celui de maintenant ; celui qui dormait tous les soirs dans le même lit que lui. Il avait fait cette vidéo alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait fait ce film à son insu. Et de surcroît avec Cédric. Pourquoi Cédric ? Etait-il donc un si piètre amant pour qu'il se sente obligé de replonger dans les bras de son ancien amant ? Et surtout, pourquoi un porno ?

_Je vais… Je vais venir._

Draco ferma les yeux quand il entendit la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait en provenance de la vidéo. Il perçut clairement leurs soupirs amoureux qui accompagnaient les dernières notes de cet ébat. Draco avait mal, seul dans le noir. Juste lui et ce vide. Et ces bruits. Ces bruits provoqués par la bouche qu'il chérissait tant… Draco avait mal tandis qu'Harry exultait de plaisir. Cela se pouvait-il ? Il savait qu'aimer quelqu'un ne suffisait pas pour être heureux. Si seulement il avait su la vérité… Si seulement il avait su ce qui l'attendait avec cette histoire. Tout seul dans le noir Draco attendait qu'Harry revienne. Et s'il lui mentait. En aurait-il le culot ? Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

La vidéo s'arrêta. Et son monde avec.

Draco restait toujours là, figé dans le noir, le décor de l'appartement semblant se dérober sous ses pieds comme des images floues, brouillées par ses larmes. Trop nombreuses. Intarissable comme l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour celui qui venait de le trahir. Sous le poids de la colère, il prit la bouteille de vin et la jeta sur le mur de la cuisine. Les verres volèrent en éclats et une énorme de tâche à l'endroit de l'impacte luisait comme du sang sombre sur le mur impeccable.

Maintenant, Draco le savait : on pouvait véritablement mourir d'amour.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Un éclat de rire précéda l'arrivée d'Harry. Il avait son téléphone portable à l'oreille et riait toujours avant de raccrocher et de mettre son cellulaire dans sa poche. Il referma la porte derrière lui quand une voix rauque le fit se retourner :

« - N'allume pas la lumière. »

Le brun se figea et regarda Draco, assis sur le tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine. Une voiture passa dans la rue et la lumière des phares zébrèrent les murs et dévoila une bouteille vide et un verre. Le visage de son compagnon était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Harry pensa subitement que Draco voulait jouer à un jeu d'adulte. Il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il se pencha pour embrasser Draco quand celui-ci le repoussa violemment. Harry tituba légèrement avant de se reprendre. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup et déclara :

« - Tu veux le faire sur le canapé ? »

Cela semblait être la phrase de trop car Draco se leva et attrapa avec force le col de la chemise d'Harry. La première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il puait l'alcool.

« - Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tonna Draco d'une voix forte. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne m'as jamais mentit ni caché quoique ce soit. »

Harry semblait désemparé et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Aussitôt, le poing de Draco s'abattit sur le visage de ce dernier.

« - MENTEUR ! Cracha ce dernier. Je t'ai donné une chance tu n'as pas su la saisir. »

Harry saignait. Il porta une main à son visage et bégaya :

« - Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- J'ai reçu une vidéo de toi tout à l'heure. Dit Draco avec une voix étonnement calme pour quelqu'un d'ivre. Je ne te savais pas si acrobatique au lit d'ailleurs.

- Que… Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tout le monde l'a vu Harry. Tout le monde a vu ta vidéo porno avec Cédric. Tout le monde sait pour toi ;_ pour vous deux_. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans l'appartement englobé par la Nuit.

« - Je l'ai fais parce que…

- TU N'AS AUCUNE EXCUSE ! Hurla Draco. Tu aimes Cédric. Je le hais. Cache-le tant que tu peux parce que j'ai envie de le tuer. De te tuer toi. Alors vas-t-en. Tout de suite avant que je fasse quelque chose que je regretterai. Vas-t-en.

- Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Il m'a proposé…

- Dégage ! DEGAGE D'ICI !

- Draco, tu peux m'en vouloir mais… Mais… Ca ne signifiait rien pour moi.

- TU N'AS PLUS TA PLACE ICI. TU N'ES PLUS CHEZ TOI. Cria-t-il.

- Tu n'es plus toi-même…

- Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Tu n'existe plus pour moi. C'est terminé entre nous. »

Et malgré que l'appartement fût dans le noir, Harry vit le visage couvert de haine de Draco. Une haine palpable et sans nom. Harry sentit également les larmes lui monter aux yeux car il savait que Draco était sérieux. Il rebroussa chemin et ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui sans emporter ses affaires.

Ce n'est pas un pays qui les sépara, mais bien une simple porte.

Ils s'aimaient à la haine. Point.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Cinq jours étaient passés. 120 heures de tristesse. 7200 minutes d'angoisses. Et plus encore concernant les secondes. Harry avait passés sont temps dans la chambre d'hôtel de son grand-frère à Paris. Ce dernier rentrait bientôt en Angleterre pour reprendre ses études d'océanologie. Et Harry le regardait faire, les yeux rougis. Tout était uniquement de sa faute. Il perdait Draco à cause de son côté influençable et de son goût du risque inutile. Il perdait Draco à cause de sa connerie... Elijah venait de fermer sa valise et prit son manteau :

« - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il. Il y aura toujours de la place chez Sirius et ma mère tu sais. Ils seraient ravis de…

- Ma place est ici. Déclara Harry les yeux dans le vide. Je vais aller voir Draco pour…

- Tu as déjà essayé il y a deux jours. Il a fait changer la serrure. Il ne répond à aucun de tes messages. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'aujourd'hui ça changera ? Cela va te paraître cruel mais… Tu as fais une erreur, désormais tu te dois d'assumer. Il veut tourner la page Harry. Laisse-le faire. Il en a le droit. Et… fais-en autant. C'est mieux pour vous deux.

- Tu ne comprends rien ! S'énerva soudainement le brun. Il… On ne peut pas tout arrêter.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? S'écria Elijah en faisant face à son demi-frère. Prends tes responsabilités nom de Dieu ! Draco ne t'appartient pas. Sors de sa vie.

- Je… Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir. Murmura Harry en sentant les larmes affluer.

- Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. On ne fait pas _ça_ aux gens qu'on aime Harry. Fit remarquer Elijah sur un ton lourd de reproche. Ne t'étonnes pas si c'est fini aujourd'hui.

- Il faut que je lui dise adieu. Répéta l'écrivain en herbe d'une voix lointaine. Il le faut…

- Non, tu vas faire une bêtise. C'est de la pure folie. Harry… Reviens ! »

Le jeune anglais était déjà sortit de la chambre d'hôtel et courrait jusque dans l'ascenseur. Elijah le suivit et entra dans la cabine de justesse. Harry pleurait en silence. Le remord lui rongeait l'estomac mais c'était trop tard. Il en avait bien conscience. Elijah n'osait plus rien dire. Il savait qu'Harry regrettait déjà bien assez pour en rajouter. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le ramener sur le droit chemin, comme un véritable grand-frère.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent finalement et Harry traversa le Hall de l'hôtel d'un pas tremblant. Ils arrivèrent dans la rue et empruntèrent la première bouche de métro. Un quart d'heure de trajet suffit pour arriver à Ménilmontant ; l'ancien appartement de Draco et Harry. Ils montèrent rapidement sans s'arrêter jusqu'au quatrième étage. Harry semblait avoir des ailes. Harry ne pensait plus qu'à Draco. Il lui manquait tant. Comment pouvait-il imaginer sa vie sans lui ?

Puis, il toqua à la porte. Cela lui fit étrange de le faire. Harry se sentait étranger. D'habitude, Draco n'ouvrait pas la porte quand il savait que c'était lui. Néanmoins, le jeune écrivain espérait qu'au fond il en soit autrement aujourd'hui. Son vœu sembla s'exaucer quand la poignée de la porte s'actionna. Elles'ouvrit véritablement mais sur le visage grave de Blaise.

Jamais dans son existence Harry ne vit le meilleur ami de Draco si antipathique, distant, froid et hautain. Cet accueil glacial semblait lui être réservé car il transperça le brun d'un regard tellement cruel qu'Harry se demanda s'il allait le frapper. Puis il lut sur ses traits un dégoût immense. Ô grand jamais Harry ne s'était sentit si sale à travers le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Un silence pesant tomba entre les trois hommes où personne n'osait prendre la parole. Enfin, Harry se lança :

« - Je veux parler à Draco s'il te plaît.

- Tu crois que tu es en droit de demander une chose pareille ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix cassante. Après ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Harry ne su quoi répondre.

« - Draco est parti. Avoua Blaise. Il a dit que tu pouvais prendre toutes tes affaires.

- Parti ? S'étrangla Harry. Il revient quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répliqua le jeune métis. Il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Nous allons l'attendre à l'intérieur dans ce cas. Riposta l'écrivain.

- Il ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui.

- Je reviendrai demain alors. Répondit-il simplement.

- Ni demain.

- Mais…

- Il a déménagé. Lâcha Blaise.

- Où ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Mais, nous… Hésita Harry.

- Il n'y a plus de « nous» entre lui et toi, Potter. C'est terminé. On ne joue plus.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que…

- Tu as joué avec ses sentiments, rien de plus. Cracha Blaise. Maintenant récupères tes affaires et casses-toi. L'appartement va être rendu au propriétaire. Draco a fait virer la moitié de son compte en banque sur le tien car il disait que c'était tes économies…

- Non, c'est faux. Dit-il à demi-voix. Nous l'avons gagné ensemble.

- Il ne veut plus de cet argent, ni de tes affaires et encore moins de _toi_. Il est parti et il ne reviendra plus. »

Harry éclata en sanglot sur le pallier de l'appartement, ses larmes tombant sur le paillasson miteux. Blaise lui envoya un regard dédaigneux avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte de l'appartement désormais vide avec qu'une pile de cartons contenant surement ses affaires. Draco était parti. Parti sans un regard derrière lui. Sans lui. Blaise enfila sa veste et jeta les clefs de l'appartement dans les mains d'Elijah qui resta pétrifié. Le meilleur ami de Draco disparut par les escaliers, laissant Harry désemparé. Harry pleurait. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Draco et lui avaient emménagés ici. Alors voir cet appartement vide lui déchirait le cœur et rendait plus que concret l'idée que c'était terminé entre eux. Elijah le prit par l'épaule et murmura :

« - C'est fini Harry. Tu ne peux plus rien faire.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vais rester ici. Il finira par revenir ; _forcément._

- Harry, il faut s'en aller. C'est la fin. Tu ne peux pas construire ta vie sur des souvenirs et des remords. Il faut que tu t'en aille. Retourne chez toi.

- Mais _c'est_ chez moi. Sanglota l'écrivain. C'est notre maison. Je ne peux pas partir. C'est ici que…

- Harry, viens. Nous allons demander à des déménageurs de mettre ça quelque part.

- Je dois rester. Draco reviendra : j'en suis persuadé.

- Harry, il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas. _Il est parti_… »

**A suivre**

* * *

Je ne sais par où commencer… Je crois que durant ce chapitre tout entier, j'en ai voulu à Harry. Mais, je n'ai pas su lui en vouloir. Comment en vouloir à un homme de tomber dans un cercle vicieux, lorsqu'il est aussi faible que lui ? Ce chapitre est triste à en mourir, il m'a bouleversé. J'ai tremblé, j'ai eu (et j'ai encore) froid, mais surtout, ce chapitre m'a envoûté. Fabiola a sut trouver les mots pour nous transporter dans un monde inexistant, et on se sent de trop, on souffre pour deux, ou trois si on se compte parmi les personnages. Mais surtout, elle a réussi à faire d'un chapitre si triste, quelque chose de magnifique. Elle a trouvé les mots pour nous montrer la douleur d'une vie, de l'amour. Et j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un écrire aussi bien qu'elle. Ce chapitre est sans doute le plus dur à lire, et on est révolté en le lisant. Mais ce chapitre est aussi l'un de mes favoris, voir mon favori. Il nous montre, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, la vie telle qu'elle est. Et c'est tout simplement un chef d'œuvre. Peu de personnes savent décrire les sentiments avec tant de précision et de justesse. Je suis certaine que beaucoup haïront Harry, ou que certains se révolteront à travers leurs reviews. Mais c'est si magnifique et intense, que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Oui, je crois que malgré le froid qui ne quitte pas mes doigts, ce chapitre est mon préféré de tous. **Livioute**.

* * *

Un chapitre dur. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je ne l'ai pas écrit dans une mauvaise passe, je vous le garanti. Un après-midi ordinaire, je suis tombée sur une pub pornographique sur le web et ça m'a écoeuré. Dans le sens où, ok des gens adorent regarder ça, mais la vie des acteurs à côté ne doit pas être très brillante. Certains le font par choix, d'autres non. Et ceux là représentent une majorité. Harry fait un porno. Pourquoi ? Parce que comme l'a dit Livioute, il est faible et aussi influençable. Mais il n'y a pas que ça : Harry le fait pour l'argent. L'industrie du sexe. Pourquoi de l'argent ? Et bien, il n'est pas sûr que son livre va se vendre d'abord et a peur d'endetter inutilement Draco. Vous pouvez le traiter de salaud et autres... Mais il n'en demeure pas moins un homme perdu. Ensuite, pourquoi Cédric ? Cédric représente l'interdit et la tentation et aussi - chose non négligeable - sa vie d'avant. Dès le chapitre 1 de la Partie 3, on voit qu' Harry est attaché à sa vie à Little Whinging. Dans les bras de Cédric, il se projette à cette époque et tente d'oublier ses problèmes. Après l'adultère, ce n'est pas chose facile à comprendre dans un sens ou dans un autre. Je pense qu'il faut le vivre pour savoir quelles raisons nous y mènent. Mais que celui qui n'a point pêché jette la première pierre... **Dairy22.** Peut-on encore dire **Elixir d'Euphorie** ?

ooo**O**

_Reviews or not reviews ?_

_*_

/ ) /)  
(o.Ô)  
(")_(")____ **Prochain Chapitre le 26 ou 27 Février.**

**[**_Préférez-vous que je vous indique les dates à l'avance ?_**]**


	38. Chapitre 38

**Posté le** : 24 Février 2010. Je publie à cette date juste pour vous apaiser. _Vous saurez désormais toute la vérité et rien que la vérité..._ **Je m'excuse encore une fois de vous avoir fait pleurer inutilement. Je ne pensais pas détenir ce pouvoir en quelques lignes seulement.**

_Par la barbe de Merlin, bientôt 1ooo reviews..._

* * *

**Disclamer spécial à** : **Coldplay** – Cloks / Yellow Piano / The Scientist. **Michael Jackson** - Stranger in Moscow [**Playlist**]

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

_Libidini nihil inhonestum. _En amour, il n'y a rien de malhonnête.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

_Sa montre avait tourné longtemps avant de pouvoir se reconstruire. _

_Deux ans, précisément._

Le réveil matin sonna. Draco ouvrit les yeux. Ses orbes métalliques détaillèrent le visage qui lui faisait face. Il se demanda pendant longtemps ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis deux ans. Et la réponse fut simple. Un visage. Ses doigts allèrent à la rencontre de la joue de l'endormi qu'une barbe de trois jours rendait rugueuse. Il frôla ses lèvres masculines à l'aide de son index puis le nez droit, redessina les sourcils blonds foncés de la personne qui lui faisait face jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Des yeux d'un marron sombre, troublant. Draco embrassa chastement l'homme sous les couvertures du lit tiède en demeurant imperturbable. C'était ce visage qui avait changé sa vie.

« - Ca va faire un an aujourd'hui, Anton. Chuchota Draco.

- Oui, je sais. Répondit-il. Regarde sous ton oreiller : la petite souris est passée. »

Draco afficha un sourire amusé tandis qu'il soulevait son oreiller pour le mettre de côté. Il découvrit un petit sachet en soie bleue marine et quand il glissa quelques doigts à l'intérieur, ceux-ci rencontrèrent un anneau. Il le sortit et Anton le passa à son annuaire gauche lentement.

« - Le mariage homosexuel est interdit ici. Mais… Je crois que l'idée est là. Murmura Anton. Ca a été un an de joie entre nous et je veux que cela soit une vie de bonheur. »

Draco l'avait regardé faire puis retira vivement sa main comme si la paume douce d'Anton l'avait brûlé. Il semblait affolé et perdu.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'engager. Avoua-t-il à voix basse. _C'est trop tôt_.

- Je comprends. Tu as eu une histoire difficile avant ça et je ne veux pas te brusquer. Excuse-moi. Dit Anton en reprenant l'anneau. Je n'aurai pas dû… Je t'ai pris au dépourvu et…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quand on s'est rencontré je t'ai tout de suite dit que je ne voulais pas de ça. Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager. J'ai trop souffert. »

Anton savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec son ex petit-ami. Mais il n'avait jamais posé de questions car il savait que c'était une histoire douloureuse. En gros, il avait apprit que Draco avait tout sacrifié pour un garçon - son premier, même sa famille à qui il comptait énormément. Il s'était donné à fond dans cette relation. Pour qu'au final, il se fasse tromper... Anton replaça une mèche de cheveux de Draco afin de pouvoir admirer ses yeux gris voilés par la souffrance. Tout était encore là ; les vestiges de son amour passé.

« - J'ai trop souffert pour oublier. Répéta-t-il. »

Draco se leva du lit. Il portait un jogging noir et un T-shirt blanc. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et souffla comme s'il venait de se sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais c'était un peu ça. Sentimentalement parlant, il venait juste de se sortir la tête de l'eau. Et Anton en était bien conscient. Il aimait un homme torturé entre son passé et son présent. De ce fait, il ne pouvait pas encore envisager un futur en commun avec lui.

Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se lava en silence. Aujourd'hui ça faisait environ deux ans qu'entre Harry et lui c'était terminé et qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revu. Et désormais un an qu'il sortait avec Anton.

C'était un homme sérieux. Il aimait sa famille, avait le sens de l'épargne, ne buvait pas – ou à de rares occasions – se droguait encore moins. Il avait réussi à intégrer une école de commerce et avait travaillé dur en parallèle. Désormais, Anton était le directeur adjoint d'une boutique revendant des produits de luxe. C'était là que Draco et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Le jeune Malefoy avait effectué son stage dans l'entreprise d'Anton et ce dernier avait été charmé par l'autre blond.

Ce fut autour d'une tasse de café que leur idylle avait commencé. C'était l'hiver dernier à Nice. Au début, Draco pensait que son supérieur hiérarchique voulait bavarder avec lui, juste comme ça. Il ne pensait pas qu'Anton puisse être gay. Pas une seule seconde. Ce fut cela qui charma son nouveau petit-ami. Draco s'était comporté comme s'il le découvrait et non pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous amoureux. En toute simplicité. Ils s'étaient racontés leur histoire personnelle le lendemain, au-dessus d'un thé fumant à la menthe. Une semaine après, Anton l'emmenait dans un bar sympa. Et le martini délia les langues pour ensuite les lier. A la fin du mois, Draco finissait son stage. Bilan : il gagnait en connaissances et en amour. Anton lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Le 1er Janvier suivant, ils fêtèrent la nouvelle année ensemble avec une coupe de champagne. Et ce fut autour d'un chocolat chaud qu'il apprit à connaître sa famille. Les parents d'Anton l'avaient tout de suite accepté. Il avait une petite-sœur de onze ans nommée Lily Arc-En-Ciel. Ils avaient parcourut les rues de Nice ensemble et avaient désormais leurs endroits favoris. Draco avait décidé d'y vivre au plus grand bonheur d'Anton.

Ce que Draco appréciait chez lui ? Il y avait tellement de choses ! Ses yeux couleur chocolat d'abord. Sa voix douce et rassurante. Sa manière de le prendre dans ses bras quand il avait peur (Car il arrivait encore à Draco d'être effrayé. Parfois, le jeune parisien pleurait quand il pleuvait : ça lui rappelait tellement Harry !). Mais Anton n'avait jamais posé de questions. Il embrassait Draco sur le front en lui promettant que tout allait s'arranger un beau jour. Il était compréhensif vis-à-vis de son passé. Et rieur. Dieu qu'il aimait rire !

Draco s'amusait constamment avec lui. Par moment, Anton faisait le pitre pour faire ôter à son petit-ami ses idées noires. Il organisait dans son salon un tapis de cartes et faisaient des tours de magie devant les yeux émerveillés de Draco. Ils jouaient comme des enfants.

Le jeune parisien aimait aller chez Anton et y dormait occasionnellement. Cependant, il n'y vivait pas. Sa mauvaise expérience avec Harry l'avait marqué à vie. Il ne voulait pas subir une nouvelle séparation douloureuse. Il ne voulait plus de ça. Draco avait l'impression qu'il avait une vie totalement différente avant et après avoir connu Harry. Aujourd'hui, avec Anton il essayait de se reconstruire à son rythme...

Draco sortit de la cabine de douche et s'habilla, la tête dans les nuages. Cela faisait déjà deux ans. Deux ans qu'il traînait derrière lui son passé. Deux ans qu'il n'arrivait pas à tout oublier. Deux ans que ses rêves étaient peuplés des avenues rectilignes de Little Whinging. Deux ans qu'il se retournait dans la rue quand un homme portait un parfum qui _lui_ ressemblait.

Et un an que chaque soir il était enveloppé par une odeur et des bras tout à fait différents…

Anton n'était plus dans la chambre. Draco sembla soulager car il avait un moment de répit. Il s'assit sur le lit double et ferma les yeux, la tête entre les mains. Que c'était dur la vie. Son cœur n'y était pas préparé. Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son nouveau compagnon préparait le petit-déjeuner, dos à lui. Le jeune parisien sourit en voyant qu'il avait même pressé du jus d'orange. Automatiquement, Draco alla l'aider après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue.

« - Tu culpabilises d'avoir dit non. Demanda Anton. Et ça n'est pas une question.

- Désolé ; pour tout je veux dire… Répondit simplement Draco en mettant des toasts à griller. Je suis irrécupérable et au sens propre du terme.

- T'exagères. J'ai été plus heureux avec toi que toutes ces dernières années. Je ne regrette rien du tout.

- Tu es trop gentil avec moi. Annonça Draco en sortant la confiture. Je ne mérite pas tout ça. Je n'y suis pas habitué.

- Qui es-tu pour savoir ce que tu mérites ou non ? Questionna-t-il. C'est un plaisir pour moi, vraiment. »

Draco afficha un sourire contrit et finit par s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, emportant avec lui deux tasses de café fumant. Anton prit son journal comme tous les jours et commença à lire. En général, l'apprenti parfumeur profitait de ces moments pour laisser vagabonder ses pensées loin de Nice… Derrière son périodique, Anton grogna en tombant sur la page économie. Il plia le quotidien en deux et Draco sursauta. Sur le papier glacé du journal se trouvait une photo d'Harry, ses yeux soulignés de noir et ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Le blond tenta d'esquiver l'article qui lui faisait face. Mais finalement, n'y résista pas :

.

.

.

_« Harry Potter. Tout le monde connaît ce nom. En deux ans à peine il tend à être connu de tous. Cet auteur – jeune prodigue anglais – remplit nos librairies avec ses textes modernes et décadents. Son premier best-seller « Papiers Froissés » ou dans sa version anglaise « Crumpled Papers » paraît bien lisse à côté de son thriller « Pureté Morbide ». Nous frissonnons encore de cette aventure palpitante où une jeune étudiante tue les femmes par pure satisfaction. L'été dernier, nos kiosques près des plages proposaient tous la biographie de l'auteur suivit de peu par un roman regroupant plusieurs nouvelles portant pour titre « Ma Mort Endiadémée ». Beaucoup se souviennent encore des histoires suivantes « Un Lys ou Une Lily » ou plus sombrement « Act of Violence ». _

_Bientôt, un roman plus conséquent, fera frétiller les critiques : « Les Yeux Gris Du Diable ». Cette œuvre – entièrement écrite en français – semble marquer un tournant dans la vie de l'auteur. D'après les hautes sphères littéraires, il s'agirait d'une histoire obscure où il n'y aurait que peu de lumière (Peut-être exempt des yeux gris). La sortie est d'ailleurs prévue pour le 20 Juin à venir._

_Tandis qu'Harry Potter continue d'écrire sous une pluie de récompenses, ce dernier n'y accorde aucune importance particulière. Nous nous souvenons tous de la polémique qu'il a provoqué en refusant son prix Nobel de littérature. Plus encore fut le raz-de-marée médiatique qui fit suite à la cérémonie de Nottingham Palace où l'auteur aurait insulté la Reine Mère après avoir forcé sur le champagne. _

_Harry Potter ne cache pas son inclination pour l'alcool ainsi que pour les drogues. (Un cliché de lui consommant de la cocaïne à Amsterdam a notamment fait la une du Times dès le lendemain). Il y a également eu sa vidéo pornographique sur la toile supprimée depuis peu par les autorités anglaises. Après quoi, les paparazzis se sont donnés à cœur joie de l'épier dans sa vie quotidienne avec son célèbre compagnon Keith Joanburg – chanteur du groupe anglais « The Red Chronicle ». Leurs scandaleuses vacances à Majorque ont d'ailleurs fait l'objet d'un procès car Keith Joanburg avait frappé une serveuse qui lui aurait servit un Malibu Coco alors qu'il était allergique à l'ingrédient principal (Le procès qui s'est déroulé à Londres rend raison à la serveuse qui gagne la modique somme de cinquante mille dollars d'indemnité). _

_Une semaine après le jugement, notre cher Harry confie à la presse « Ce n'est pas de la faute à Keith si ce restaurant emploie des incultes analphabètes. » Ces propos insultants lui vaudront également une correctionnelle. (La même serveuse parle d'acharnement dont fait preuve les deux célébrités sur sa personne). L'écrivain a du faire expressément des travaux d'intérêt général pour la ville de Majorque ! _

_Le biographe Dustin Shepard écrit à son sujet : « Harry Potter provoque la presse. Le monde le provoque. Il semblerait que ses démonstrations d'agressivité soit son unique réponse face aux interrogations tournant autour de sa personne. Potter est colérique et il le dit lui-même. Entre sa cure de désintoxication il y a un an, la sortie de ses livres, son amour décharnée – muée en relation libre - avec Keith Joanburg, sa famille disparue et son goût prononcé pour la mort, Potter essaie de se montrer différent. Jouant dans le trash et repoussant ses limites un peu plus chaque jour, il semblerait que le jeune auteur se prouve quelque chose et tente d'attirer l'attention par tous les moyens possibles. Ses coups de gueule aux médias sont populaires et font des buzz sur Internet. […] Souhaitons seulement qu'un jour il ne soit pas connu uniquement pour ses frasques. » _

_Il est clair qu'Harry Potter supporte mal la célébrité. Son seul repère demeure l'écriture. Nous savons qu'il reste en contact avec ses meilleurs amis. Mais ceux-ci ne semblent pas en mesure de remettre l'écrivain dans le droit chemin entre deux cures de désintox. Comment un jeune homme aussi brillant a-t-il pu arriver à de tels extrêmes ? _

_Dustin Shepard répond : « Au-delà de sa relation sulfureuse avec Keith Joanburg, il faut savoir que les célébrités ont tendance à changer du tout au tout après un profond traumatisme ou une expérience douloureuse. Potter, dès le début de sa carrière, a montré des signes continuels de révolte qui se sont accentués avec le temps. Pourquoi ? Ici, nous entrons dans le domaine des suppositions. Les seuls connaissant la réponse se murent obstinément dans le silence. Les proches d'Harry Potter ne font pas de déclaration. Nous sommes donc plus enclins à croire que la réponse se retrouve là, coincée entre les écrits de l'auteur. » _

_Il est vrai que les thèmes de l'amour, de la jalousie, de la culpabilité ou encore de la frustration sont présents. Mais comment les interpréter ? Il aurait fallut pour cela connaître exactement le contexte d'écriture. Dans le livre « Ma Mort Endiadémée » on parle plus de mort spirituel ou de suicide anomique qu'autre chose. Prendre du recul, réfléchir, méditer et mourir de l'intérieur étaient les clefs de l'intrigue. Avec « Les Yeux Gris Du Diable » nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre. Espérons que l'auteur n'ait pas laissé coincés entre les pages de son ouvrage quelques traînées de poudre de Paradis – ou plus clairement, de cocaïne. »_

_._

_._

_._

Draco se passa une main devant les yeux et essuya quelques larmes à la dérobée dont quelques unes tombèrent dans sa tasse de café. Anton n'entendit rien, toujours plongé dans ses statistiques. Il tourna la page de son journal et Draco tomba sur un article faisant suite au premier. Très vite, il comprit qu'au milieu du périodique se trouvait un dossier sur Harry Potter :

.

.

.

_« Trois millions de signatures. Voilà le chiffre du jour. Hier, Hermione Granger - une amie du célèbre écrivain - aurait ouvert un site Internet afin de récolter des signatures de ses fans pour que ce dernier arrête de nuire à sa santé avec des substances illicites. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dans son Twitter – blog où les stars s'expriment sur leur quotidien – Potter répond : « Mon carburant se trouve dans une seringue. Enlevez-moi la drogue : tuez l'artiste. » Cependant, ce commentaire ne freine pas pour autant la verve des fans qui continuent de temps à autres de camper devant sa grande maison se trouvant au plein cœur de Paris. Il est vrai que le jeune écrivain ait adopté des comportements bien étranges. Il collectionnerait les parfums et en aurait acheté pour au moins dix milles dollars lors de son séjour à New York [Février à Mai de cette année]. D'ailleurs, il semblerait incroyable que… »_

.

.

.

La suite de l'article était cachée car Anton avait plié l'autre moitié du journal. Les pensées de Draco s'entrechoquaient tant et si bien qu'il sursauta quand son conjoint déplia son quotidien sur la table et tria les pages. Dans les papiers, Draco crut distinguer un cliché d'une librairie prise en Grande-Bretagne où des cartons entiers du nouveau livre s'entassaient.

Douloureusement, Draco se remémora le Noël dernier où un de ses collègues - lors de son stage - lui avait offert la collection complète de « Papiers Froissés ». Il s'était mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte et son collègue avait dit « Bah, soit pas si ému ; c'est qu'un cadeau comme ça. » Draco s'était isolé dans les toilettes et avait pleuré. Longtemps. Anéanti. Détenir le livre d'Harry dans ses mains l'avait propulsé des mois en arrière. Quand les premiers exemplaires du bouquin avaient été envoyé par la maison d'édition dans leur ancien appartement ; à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble. Pour faire bonne figure, il avait emporté les livres avec lui. Dehors, il neigeait. Les flocons s'attachaient à ses cheveux et le froid lui mordait les mains qui tenaient toujours le livre. Il croisa quelqu'un dans la rue et lui donna le bouquin en donnant une explication bidon. Draco s'était isolé pour échapper à la vague Harry Potter. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier alors que le monde entier semblait s'acharner à étaler son nom partout ? Il avait écoulé autant de larmes qu'Harry de l'encre ses dernières années. Tout ça à cause d'une histoire de papiers froissés.

Anton but d'un trait le contenu de sa tasse de café et rassembla les pages de journal dans l'ordre puis le mit de côté, au milieu de la table. Draco avait une vue imprenable sur la suite du dossier concernant Harry :

.

.

.

« […] _D'ailleurs, il semblerait improbable que le jeune Potter se soit lancé en parallèle dans l'humanitaire. Aussi controversé soit-il, l'écrivain aurait en tête de devenir donateur dans la lutte contre la faim dans le monde et le Sida – maladie tristement célèbre. L'écrivain explique lors d'une interview : « C'était mon rêve premier. Je voulais depuis longtemps participer à la lutte contre la faim. Avant même d'être connu ! Certaines langues de vipères diront que je fais ça pour redorer mon blason ou avoir plus de crédit auprès de mes lecteurs. Mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de l'opinion publique. Je vis pour moi. Et de toute manière, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que les excuses n'étaient pas valables car la plupart du temps, elles n'étaient pas sincères. _»

.

.

.

Draco ne voulut pas qu'Anton voit ses larmes. Alors il se leva et débarrassa sa propre tasse de café. Harry souffrait. Comme lui. Harry se souvenait de lui. Comme lui. Harry n'arrivait pas à oublier. Comme lui.

Ron. Cédric. Keith. Harry. Draco. Anton. Théodore. Blaise.

_Et si tout n'était pas fini ?_

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà la suite du terrible chapitre 37. Je n'avais qu'un bond dans le temps à offrir. Je ne voulais pas m'étaler sur cette longue période de deux ans car on peut aisément deviner l'état d'esprit de Draco. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots supplémentaires pour vous faire deviner sa détresse. Je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous ont essayés de se reconstruire après une rupture douloureuse. J'en ai fais l'expérience dans le passé et en relisant ce chapitre je me dis, j'aurais eu encore plus de mal que Draco. Je le trouve plus courageux qu'on aurait pu le soupçonner en partie 1, plus humain aussi... Il a grandit au fil des lignes. Certains d'entre vous le trouvait détestable lors des premiers chapitre et la partie 2 a changé leur vision du personnage. Mais, son amour pour Harry lui a fait en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux sur le monde et les relations humaines qui sont d'une complexité et d'une richesse folle. Ce que je voulais avant tout montrer au travers ce chapitre c'est que même dans le malheur il existe une infime lueur. Draco avait besoin de se reconstruire, de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choqués en voyant que Harry & Draco ont tous les deux de nouveaux partenaires de vie. Pourtant, je dois avouer que souvent nous nous engageons avec quelqu'un d'autre par dépit ou pour oublier plus que par amour. Je vous en prie, ne faites pas cette erreur. Et là je ne parle pas en tant qu'auteuz mais en tant que jeune fille de dix-huit ans à peine. Enfin bref, prochain chapitre sur le même modèle avec le point de vu d'Harry. A bientôt,** Dairy22** ou** L'Elixir d'Euphorie.**

_*_

/ ) /)  
(o.Ô)  
(")_(")____ **Prochain Chapitre le 28 Février.**

**Post Scriptum : I Love You Angie.**


	39. Chapitre 39

**Posté le** : 26 Février 2010. _J'adore le temps que nous avons sur Paris en ce moment. Il fait gris. Pas trop chaud, ni trop froid. Cinq à dix degrés sans prétention. C'est un vrai mois de Février... Super journée à Paris avec quelques lectrices. Dommage que tu n'es pas pu venir Angie... On n'a même vu la maison de Draco ! **=O** _**BONNE LECTURE **_et cette fois, pitié, ne pleurez pas trop ! _

(*) J'ai profité des vacances pour updater mon profil.** x)' *** Toute contente *

_Merci à **SeanConneraille **d'avoir mis la 1ooo ème reviews **&** à tous les autres pour y avoir contribué_. **& **_aux nouveaux lecteurs arrivant petit à petit. _Vous êtes fabuleux **=DDD**

Joyeux Anniversaire à **Shik-Aya-San **qui fête ses 18 ans le 27/02. _Chose promise, chose due. _

* * *

**Dsiclamer spécial à : Madonna -** Frozen**. / Civil Twilight - **Quiet In My Town** / Coldplay -** Trouble.** /Peter Sunson -** Je te Hais**. [PlayList] **_Parce que rien de merveilleux ne s'est accomplit sans musique..._

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

_Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor._ Je vois le bien, je l'aime et je fais le mal

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

_Sa plume avait longtemps gratté des papiers avant de pouvoir se reconstruire._

_Deux ans, précisément._

Ce ne fut pas le réveil matin qui le réveilla. Mais le bruit d'une bouteille vide qui se brisait à même le sol. Harry s'était retourné dans son lit immensément grand et son bras avait heurté le cadavre d'une vodka qui heurta le sol, répandant quelques centimètres d'eau de vie en plein vol. Harry grommela à demi-conscient et se promit de descendre de l'autre côté du lit. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Mais pas mieux que midi. Il avait déjà oublié de quoi avait été faite sa soirée de la veille. Son esprit lui envoyait des images floues, brouillées par l'alcool sans aucun doute. Il se souvenait des paparazzis à l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, d'avoir embrassé Keith qui était encore ivre et puis après… Le trou noir.

Sa vie était décousue. Ne comportait aucun sens. Il n'y avait ni jour ni nuit. Il y avait lui et les autres, tout autour qui n'avaient pas de visages et encore moins de personnalités. Ce monde fade et insipide qui ne prenait que quelques couleurs après avoir été shooté à l'héro. Se bousiller les nerfs et le cerveau pour au final ne plus savoir aligner deux mots. Il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il avait déjà gagné assez d'argent durant ces deux dernières années. Ecrire. Respirer. Souffrir. Voilà en quoi se résumait sa vie. Est-ce qu'il l'adorait ?

Non. Harry pensait que la souffrance mentale se situait un degré en-dessous de ce qu'il endurait à présent. Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait exister et que – encore pire ! – des gens dans le monde souffraient plus que lui. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et se sentit las ; de tout. De l'argent, du monde, de l'absence de celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. De sa bêtise surtout. De ses hormones qui ne pouvaient pas rester tranquille. De sa connerie encore une fois. De tout. Il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet et trouva un flacon remplit de pilules. Avant, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi les célébrités mettaient fin à leur jours ou se droguaient. Maintenant il savait. Elle souffrait derrière leur sourire et leurs vêtements qui coûtaient une fortune. Elles avaient tout, sauf l'amour quelqu'en soit sa forme…

Harry roula sur le côté, entre ses couvertures en satin, et marcha en titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il n'aurait pas du forcer sur la coke et l'alcool hier soir. Encore un autre matin à avoir la tête qui explose. Et alors ? C'était de sa faute s'il était dépendant, non ? Qui sera là pour le plaindre une fois mort et enterré ? De toute manière c'était ça qu'il cherchait. Se tuer à petit feu. Parce qu'en fin de compte, se suicider il n'y arrivait pas. Même quand il tentait de faire une overdose, une partie de lui le retenait. Une partie qui pensait toujours à Draco.

Harry, complètement perdu, se laissa tomber par terre dans sa luxueuse douche et actionna le jet d'eau froide tout en étant habillé. L'écrivain grelottait sous l'eau qui roulait sous sa peau encore brûlante. Quel jour on était ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Il priait juste pour que demain ce soit son allé simple pour l'Enfer. Il avait mal au ventre. Il voulait vomir ses trippes. Il avait mal à la tête. Il voulait oublier. Il avait mal au cœur. Il pensait à Draco.

Qu'était-il devenu ? C'était trop tard pour se poser la question à présent. Trop tard pour avoir des remords. C'était fini : Draco était parti. Pour ne plus revenir en fin de compte. Après son départ, Harry avait prit un sac de couchage et avait dormit dans leur ancien appartement pendant plusieurs jours - des semaines même – avant que le propriétaire ne se décide à le chasser. Pour lui, rester sur ce lieu – leur ancienne maison d'amour – signifiait un espoir du retour de Draco. Maintenant que l'appartement n'était plus à lui : il n'y en avait plus aucun.

L'eau glacée continuait de couler et ses larmes avec. Il avait fait tellement de conneries depuis. Et les remords le rongeaient. Il s'en voulait. Il ne se supportait plus. Il ne pouvait plus se voir dans un miroir. Alors, il avait interdit d'en mettre dans sa maison. Il ne lisait pas la presse où il y avait des photos de lui ; ou il demandait à son personnel d'arracher les pages en question. Deux ans qu'il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait. Ca allait lui faire un choc lorsqu'il se reverra. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait rester prisonnier de l'image du jeune homme qu'il était à dix-huit ans. Pour appuyer ses dires, Harry n'avait pas non plus fêté son anniversaire. Dans sa tête il avait encore dix-huit ans même si il courrait vers ses vingt-et-un.

Et pour faire sa thérapie, il écrivait. Inlassablement. Toute la journée en mangeant peu, juste le strict nécessaire. Dès la tombée de la nuit, il rejoignait Keith en boîte de nuit et il dansait et se shootait à en perdre la tête. Là, son garde du corps le mettait dans une berline et le raccompagnait chez lui - conscient ou pas. Puis il dormait jusqu'au lendemain. Mais il ne rêvait plus : il carburait au Redbull. Harry se sentait de trop entre ces murs, plus mal à l'aise encore que dans sa minuscule chambre de Little Whinging. Il suffoquait alors que les pièces étaient larges.

Oui, Harry était un écrivain torturé, un poète maudit. Maintenant il prenait pleinement conscience des mots tandis qu'auparavant il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Pourquoi était-il maudit alors ? Cela ne pouvait pas être à cause de Saturne, non. C'était de sa faute. Uniquement sa faute. A lui, Harry. C'était l'unique fautif. Il avait suivit Draco jusqu'à Paris, il avait su attiser la flamme en lui, il avait répondu à ses baisers, il lui avait fait l'amour avec passion. Pour ensuite le laisser tomber au détriment d'un autre. Cédric.

Cédric qui s'était foutu de lui depuis le début. Cédric qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air. Cédric qui l'avait tenté face à l'inconnu. Cédric qui en fait, était satisfait qu'entre Draco et lui ce soit finit. Etait-cela l'amour ? Tirer satisfaction du malheur de l'autre._ Personne ne peut l'avoir si ce moi haïssable ne le posséde pas entièrement_. Aimer était-ce synonyme d'appartenance ? Absolument pas. Harry, même s'il allait mal sans Draco, serait heureux s'il apprenait que ce dernier avait réussis à reconstruire sa vie. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Draco méritait d'accéder au bonheur ; pleinement. Et ce n'était pas avec lui, Harry, qui le trouverait. Tout le monde était unanime. Et pourtant…

Harry ne pouvait pas cesser de l'aimer. Et ça, chaque jour un peu plus. Dans ses écrits, comme les critiques le disaient, il y avait bel et bien des trainées de cocaïne. Mais sa plus grande drogue c'était Draco, son rire, son odeur qu'il essayait par-dessus tout de retrouver. Pendant tous ces mois à ses côtés il n'avait jamais su quel parfum il portait. Il ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Et maintenant, il dépensait une petite fortune là dedans. Juste pour retrouver sa fragrance dans la marée de flocons et de marques en tout genre. Harry les avait aligné sur une étagère en verre et les regardait, chacune avec une étiquette. Il trouvait que parfois, une note ressemblait à celle de Draco. Mais jamais à l'identique. A présent, l'écrivain prenait pleinement conscience de la difficulté du travail d'un parfumeur. Au final pour ne rien trouver ; même pas l'odeur de Draco par substitution.

S'il n'avait pas fait le con, il aurait eu l'original qui imprégnerait ses draps. C'est avec Draco qu'il aurait fait la grasse-matinée. C'est avec Draco qu'il aurait rit toute la journée. C'est avec Draco qu'il aurait jouit de sa récente fortune. Dorénavant, il était seul. Et il ne ressentait pas l'envie de chercher de la compagnie ailleurs. Il avait Keith, certes, mais ce n'était pas sérieux. Tous les deux s'en foutaient pas mal de la survie de l'autre. Ils étaient justes deux jeunes paumés en manque d'adrénaline corrompus par le système capitaliste. Harry sans Keith ; c'était faisable. Harry sans Draco ; c'était – cette fois – inconcevable.

L'écrivain se leva péniblement, sa tenue imbibée d'eau comme lui l'était d'alcool. Il lui fallait du temps afin de dessaouler. Il se déshabilla enfin – contre les lois de la logique – et déposa ses vêtements à même le sol, sachant que quelqu'un viendrait nettoyer par là. Il se dirigea donc nu jusque dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Harry chercha dans son immense garde robe quelques vêtements tout aussi sombres. Une fois prêt, il descendit à l'étage inférieur.

La maison était vaste et la décoration ne lui correspondait déjà plus : il avait envie de tout repeindre en noir. Mais seule sa chambre avait subit ce changement. Au bas de l'escalier, un garde du corps surveillait la maison assis sur une chaise. Harry le salua d'un hochement de tête puis alla dans la cuisine. Là, une femme accourut pour lui préparer à manger. Cependant il prit juste une bouteille de jus de pamplemousse. Il ajouta deux morceaux de sucre au fond d'un mug « Lui & Lui » - vestige des meubles qu'il avait avec Draco dans leur ancien appartement – puis mit du jus à l'intérieur et touilla à l'aide d'une petite cuillère d'un air distrait.

Il monta sur le plan de travail en pierre brute de sa cuisine et s'assit en tailleur là-dessus. De toute manière, personne ne mangeait ici et c'était chez lui, donc pas de risque pour que sa tante Pétunia arrive en lui rappelant les normes d'hygiène au passage… Draco aussi était à cheval sur l'hygiène. Le brun but une gorgée de jus de pamplemousse, son regard dans le vague. C'était dans cette maison vide que la réalité l'avait percuté : il ne lui restait plus que de Draco des souvenirs et des sentiments qui ne demandaient qu'à être ravivés…

« - Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se retourna. Une femme qui devait avoir le double de son âge le regardait d'un air craintif. C'est vrai que quand il se mettait en colère c'était impressionnant. Mais là, aucun risque. Ce matin il était calme et épuisé.

« - Oui Catherine ? Dit-il en français.

- C'est pour votre rendez-vous. Votre interview est prévue pour dans une heure. Je n'osais pas vous réveiller… Je me demandais si vous étiez prêt au cas où je devrais appeler la voiture pour…

- On les fera attendre deux heures. Je ne suis pas pressé. Et puis, une interview de plus ou de moins, les journalistes posent tous les mêmes questions.

- J'allais oublier, ajouta-t-elle, Monsieur Keith à appeler pour savoir si ce soir vous alliez le rejoindre au Plazza.

- Envoyez un communiqué à l'agent de Keith pour dire que je romps avec lui. J'en ai marre.

- _Un communiqué _? S'insurgea-t-elle.

- On rompt bien par texto ou par mail de nos jours. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire par communiqué ? Comme ça toute la presse sera au courant et on n'aura pas besoin d'attendre qu'un de nous deux lâche le morceau. »

Un silence se fit.

« - J'envoie tout de suite un mail à l'agent de Keith Joanburg dans ce cas. »

Catherine repartit donc, laissant seul le jeune écrivain. Harry l'entendit alors allumer la chaîne hifi comme il le réclamait tous les matins. Une chanson de Dido passait à la radio ; « All You Want ». Doucement il finit de boire le contenu de sa tasse et cessa de penser, se laissant alors emporter par la mélodie. Comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait maintenant ? Même lui, l'écrivain, en était à cours.

Il déposa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et resta là, à regarder droit devant lui, toujours assis sur le meuble. Et le temps passait. Il se sentait prisonnier de cette prison dorée. Harry se mit à fredonner sans s'en apercevoir. La musique avait un pouvoir envoutant non négligeable sur lui. Toujours. Il pouvait s'évader ; traverser ses barreaux ainsi que ses chaînes. S'en aller comme Draco l'avait fait. Fuir. Pas comme un lâche mais comme un homme.

« - Je t'aime. »

Harry avait prononcé ces quelques mots, juste pour se demander comment cela sonnait dans sa bouche. Que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas dit ! Et pourtant, ça sonnait faux et horriblement creux. « Je t'aime », avait-il dit avec plus de conviction. « Je t'aime », répéta-t-il à voix basse.

« - Je ne t'aime plus mon amour ».

Des perles salées glissaient sur son visage fantomatique, creusé par la fatigue et l'angoisse de ne plus revoir Draco de toute sa vie. Ses larmes tombaient sur son pantalon et la pierre brute de son plan de travail. Son cœur taillé à vif dans le marbre dur. Les larmes continuaient de couler et il fut soulagé que personne ne se trouve dans la cuisine à ce moment là. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa sa tristesse sortir hors de son corps. Il pleura longtemps en écoutant la musique. Ses gouttes de mélancolie traçaient des sillons humides sur ses joues.

Il avait voulu jouer le con. Il avait voulu écouter Cédric. Il s'était détourné de Draco pour au final se retrouver seul et perdu. Complètement perdu. Il pouvait retourner en Angleterre. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Pourquoi ? Paris symbolisait son ancien amour. En retournant de l'autre côté de la Manche, il faisait une croix sur son idylle avec Draco. C'est pour cela qu'il ne cachait son adresse à personne. Toute la planète savait où il vivait. Et il attendait une chose : qu'un jour Draco vienne sonner à sa porte.

A défaut de ne pas savoir où vivait son autre, Harry n'avait trouvé que ça comme solution. A quoi servait l'argent si on ne pouvait pas retrouver celui qui nous obsédait le plus au monde ? A rien. L'argent c'était factice. L'argent peut contribuer au bonheur, mais pas nous le faire apercevoir. De l'argent il en avait trop pour quelqu'un de seul. Trop pour que cela soit sain. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque personnelle. La hauteur sous plafond était considérable et les murs étaient couverts de livres : encore une folie bien à lui. Et au centre, un bureau en acajou éclairé par une simple lampe à huile qu'il avait trouvé par hasard au bas d'un immeuble à Paris alors qu'il était suivit par une horde de fans enragés. Il adorait mener sa petite vie en faisant comme si les autres n'existaient pas. Mais c'était vrai. A ses yeux, les autres n'existaient pas.

Harry s'asseya lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau et se retroussa les manches. Il regretta vite son geste quand il tomba sur le tatouage qu'il s'était fait avec Draco un soir de Mars – deux jours avant la fameuse fête. De l'index de son autre main, il effleura les mots qui étaient gravés à même sa peau formant alors un bracelet de lettres :

« Vanity – Perfume – Books – Friends – Family – Romance – Rainbow – Nightmare – Blood – Life – Death – Him & Me »

« - Him & Me. Répéta-t-il d'un air distrait. »

Harry ne voulut plus y penser. Il saisit une feuille blanche et son stylo fétiche, le même depuis ses débuts et se mit à écrire avec frénésie.

« Qu'est que le Diable – représentation du Mal ? Uniquement quelque chose qui nous fait peur et qui nous fascine à la fois. Je vois le bien, je l'aime et je fais le mal. Parce que le mal, je suis tenté de le suivre chaque jour que Dieu fait. Je suis tenté et je succombe. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien. Pourtant, pendant de nombreuses années, j'ai essayé de me voiler la face. De mentir aux autres et surtout à moi-même. Un démon dans un costume d'ange. Voilà ce que je suis.

Et malgré le fait que j'eusse signé un pacte avec le Diable, celui-ci ne semble pas décidé à réclamer son du. Moi. Il me laisse encore vivre. Il ne m'a pas emmené avec lui dans les abymes profonds du mal. Je lui tends la main. Je me mets à genoux pour qu'il me dise : « _Viens, on s'en va tous les deux _». Mais il n'est jamais venu me chercher. Je ne suis ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis. Je suis tout seul dans ce Purgatoire. Coincé entre le bien et le mal ; les rêves et la réalité.

Je ne dirai pas que Dieu m'a abandonné. C'est le Diable qui se fout de moi. Il n'en a rien à faire de l'anonyme que je suis parmi toutes les petites fourmis que nous sommes dans ce vaste monde. Il ne viendra jamais. Il passera à côté de moi, pour prendre une autre victime et je lui crierai « _Je veux brûler. Je veux brûler avec toi _». Il ne m'a pas entendu. Il a déjà regagné son royaume, ou peut-être ne l'a–t-il jamais quitté… J'hallucine.

Le Diable est quelqu'un qui me fascine et qui me fait peur à la fois. Peur parce que je crains ce qu'il peut me dire. Peur de son jugement. De son regard d'acier. Je ne le contredirais pas. Oui j'ai fais le mal. Et alors ? L'once de courage que j'aurai ressenti se dissipera dès que ses deux yeux gris se poseront sur moi... »

Harry recopia le texte suivant sur son ordinateur dernier cri et l'envoya à son impresario. Il voulait que dans son nouveau roman, cette page imprimée. Disposée entre les pages, comme un appel au secours au lecteur…

**A suivre**

* * *

Enfin, la fin du chapitre spécial Harry qui nous met plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. En effet, nous ne pouvons pas nous complaire dans ce malheur. En tout cas, j'espère que vous comprendrez ma démarche d'établir une histoire peu commune même si pour cela elle doit engendrer quelques difficultés. Je suis désolée quand je lis des reviews comme "Tu m'as fais pleurer" ou encore " Je me suis senti mal après avoir lu". Je ne veux pas vous causer du tort. Mais d'un autre côté, j'en tire une fierté malsaine car écrire c'est avant tout faire ressentir. Et si j'ai réussis à vous remuer du fin fond de derrière votre ordinateur je ne peux que en sourire malgré moi. Car mon travail est achevé même si je tends à me perfectionner encore et encore... En tout cas, merci de continuer à me lire avec autant d'assiduité et merci à ceux rejoignant l'aventure au passage. Sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait pas prit une telle envergure.** Dairy22** ou** L'Elixir d'Euphorie.**

_J'aime ce chapitre._

_*_

/ ) /)  
(o.Ô)  
(")_(")____ **Prochain Chapitre le 3 Mars**

**Ps : **Projet en cours... Je fais une** coécriture avec **trois autres auteures fabuleuses : **MlleGanou, Livioute & LittleBeattle.** On postera dans quelques mois une **mini-fic **de quatre chapitres **sur les Maraudeurs.** Notre pseudo est **Flume's Candies. Profil en ligne & Publication prochaine ! **

**Ps2 : **Finalement, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue à cette fanfiction car j'ai écris un dernier chapitre qui me convient parfaitement ! Il sera très long, je me répète encore et sera découpé en deux parties de 9ooo mots chacune.


	40. Chapitre 40

**Posté le** : 2 Mars 2010. _J'adore la nuit... _

* * *

**Disclamer spécial à** : **Bangles **- Eternal Flame / **Britney Spears** - Everytime / **Vangelis** - Rachel's Song / **Sliimy** - See U Again /** Coldplay **- Green Eyes /** One Republic** - Apologize /

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

_Ad vitam __æ__ternam_. Pour la vie éternelle (pour l'éternité)

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Cela devait être une journée ordinaire pour Draco. Une journée sans aucun imprévu. Il avait rangé son sac la veille, relu ses cours de chimie, avait même eu le temps de choisir ses vêtements tant il s'ennuyait. Et pourtant, la vie n'était qu'une série d'imprévus ou aucune loi – aussi juste soit-elle – n'était dictée…

Vers dix heures du matin, le téléphone sonna. Draco, qui vivait seul dans son appartement à Nice, avait couru afin d'attraper le combiné juste à temps. Il fixa le téléphone à son oreille et attendit que son interlocuteur se prononce. Or, un reniflement sonore au bout du fil l'inquiéta.

« - Allo ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dra-Draco, sanglota une voix féminine, c'est moi. Nymphadora. »

C'était de mauvais augure. Tonks détestait quand on l'appelait par son prénom… Il sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge, craignant d'ors et déjà le pire. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et attendit la suite.

« - Je… Je… Désolé de te déranger. Tu dois surement bientôt partir à l'école de par-parfumerie. Tu…

- Calme-toi. Ca ne fait rien si j'y vais en retard. On ne me remarquera pas.

- Merci. Je voulais te dire que… que Remus il… Il… Il est parti. »

Draco savait ce que sa cousine entendait par « _parti _». Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il le lui avait répété cent fois. Trop de fois. Draco lui avait dit qu'un jour il allait partir – surement plus tôt qu'un homme ordinaire. Nymphadora éclata en sanglots au bout du téléphone et l'apprenti parfumeur regretta de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Il avait mal au cœur. Parce que Remus venait de s'éteindre, rongé par sa maladie. Mort. Sa cousine pleura longtemps. Il la laissa évacuer son chagrin. Puis au bout d'un moment il entendit son neveu – le petit Teddy – dire :

« - _Papa il joue à cache-cache ?_ »

Avant que Tonks ne puisse répondre, Draco reprit :

« - Je viens aussi vite que possible. Laisse-moi prévenir Anton, faire ma valise et j'arrive. Je vais t'aider pour les funérailles et les enfants. Tu ne pourras pas faire ça toute seule. Il te faut un homme maintenant que…

- Tu as toujours été mon petit homme à moi. Gémit Tonks. Mais, tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est important pour toi la parfumerie. Tu ne dois pas abandonner tes études.

- Je ne les abandonne pas. Je fais juste une pause, le temps que tu remontes la pente. Et puis, j'essaierai d'obtenir une mutation à Paris si j'y séjourne pendant un moment. Et Internet, ça sert à quoi ? Tonks, tu es comme ma sœur pour moi, je… Je ne pourrai pas être tranquille si je n'étais pas à tes côtés. Laisse-moi t'aider comme toi tu m'as aidé ces deux dernières années.

- Dans ce cas, sache que tu manques au canapé. Plaisanta-t-elle en sanglotant à moitié.

- Je t'aime Tonks. Tu entends mon cœur qui fait _boum_ ?

- Oui je l'entends.

- Le son deviendra de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je me rapprocherais de Paris. Ne t'en fais pas. J'arrive. Ne te préoccupe de rien, prends soin de toi et des enfants. Je vais appeler Blaise pour organiser la cérémonie. Je crois… Je crois qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire ça pour Remus. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui qu'il a rencontré Jiviwa, non ? Jiviwa voudra prononcer quelques mots en son honneur : elle fait ça très bien, mieux que personne.

« Agrippine est douée pour les invitations. Avec Lucifer ils pourront toujours faire des enveloppes. Ce petit adore les activités manuelles. Légolas est le mieux placé pour prendre contact avec la famille. Il se chargera de faire venir les gens de la Russie, ses parents et… et les miens. Ma mère et mon père viendront je pense. Pansy ira faire un tour vers notre ancien lycée puis préviendra les professeurs qui travaillaient avec Remus. Pour le reste, je pense que je pourrais m'en charger. Je demanderai un coup de main à Astoria pour trouver une salle et… l'endroit… les fleurs… Tout ce qu'il faut.

- Merci. Merci Draco, tu… sans toi je…

- Ne dis rien. Je vais y aller Nymph'.

- Attends, tu as oublié quelque chose. »

Draco se tut.

« - Tu as oublié Harry. Remus aurait aimé qu'Harry vienne : c'était… c'était son élève préféré. Je sais que c'est énorme ce que je te demande. Mais Remus aurait voulu que…

- Alors je ferai comme s'il n'était pas là. Légolas ira le prévenir à ma place. Et prions pour que je n'aie pas à trop le croiser…

- Je t'en demande trop Draco. Je…

- On le fait pour Remus. Il aurait voulu qu'Harry soit là, c'est vrai. Il faut savoir mettre son égo de côté parfois. C'est juste que l'idée de le revoir ne m'enchante pas plus que ça ; au contraire. Si j'avais pu éviter, je l'aurais fait. Mais là c'est inéluctable. Je t'aiderai pour l'enterrement, et lui il viendra de son côté. Je prendrai mes distances et quand la cérémonie sera terminée, chacun repartira chez lui. C'est un inconnu pour moi, rien de plus.

- Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça. Je sais que tu as eu beaucoup de mal à t'en remettre. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses une rechute à cause de toute cette histoire. Si… Si tu ne te sens pas bien pendant l'enterrement, tu peux t'en aller. Personne ne te retiendra. »

Draco resta silencieux un moment.

« - Je… Je crois que le pire c'est que ce jour là je reverrai mon père, ma mère et Harry au bout de plusieurs années. Et je n'ai pas osé dire à ma mère qu'avec Harry c'était terminé. J'avais peur qu'ils me sortent quelque chose comme « _Tu vois, on avait raison : c'était de la pure folie _». Surtout mon père. Il va rire quand il saura tout ça. J'ai tout foutu en l'air pour lui. Et aujourd'hui le monde semble tourner à l'envers. Il est parti de rien… Je l'ai poussé à publier. Je l'ai encouragé. Il…

- Il te doit tout Draco ; vraiment tout. Et là-dessus je crois qu'on est d'accord. Trancha-t-elle. Personne n'a apprécié ce qu'il t'a fait. Très peu d'entre nous oublie. Je souhaite juste que durant l'enterrement de Remus, ces problèmes seront mis entre parenthèses l'espace d'une journée.

- Excuse-moi Tonks, tu viens de perdre le père de tes enfants et moi je te raconte ça… Je suis sincèrement confus. C'est tellement puéril. Pesta le blond.

- Tu as toujours été un enfant à mes yeux. Le plus beau aussi bien dans le fond que dans l'apparence. Et maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je ne m'en sortirai pas toute seule.

- Dans ce cas, je me dépêche. Je vais y aller. Embrasse tes petits bouts de ma part. A ce soir.

- A très vite Dray. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Il raccrocha. Et il sentit alors que des larmes avaient glissé sur ses joues durant toute la conversation. Il pleura silencieusement quelques minutes, ses larmes tombant sur le parquet. Remus était mort du Sida. Parti pour toujours. Il laissait derrière lui une femme contaminée du VIH et deux enfants heureusement sains grâce à la médecine. La vie était trop courte. Trop courte pour qu'on puisse se lamenter sur son propre sort. Brève. Belle. Et on fermait les yeux sur ce dernier fait. La vie est belle même dans la mort. Parce qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir.

Il suffira de prendre Teddy et Suomi – sa petite fille de un an – pour que Nymphadora se rende compte à quel point la vie est précieuse. Intérieurement, il se promit de redonner le sourire à cette petite famille en plein deuil ; de devenir comme un père pour ses enfants qui ne connaissaient pas assez bien le leur. Comme Harry. Il avait un an quand ses parents étaient tous les deux décédés. Mais il s'en était sorti même s'il portait une blessure en plus que les autres enfants.

Machinalement, Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre et fit sa valise. Il envoya un sms à Anton pour le prévenir de la situation et lui laissa le numéro de fixe de Nymphadora, au cas où. Au bout d'une demi-heure à peine, il avait déjà fini et se dirigeait vers l'aéroport de Nice. Il y alla à pied car le taxi était trop cher et puis de toute manière, toutes ses économies passeront rapidement ces prochains mois afin d'aider sa cousine. Il acheta un billet pour le premier avion en direction de la capitale et suivit les démarches habituelles.

Le voyage lui parut long. Infiniment long et dépourvu d'intérêt. Il avait déjà envie de serrer Nymphadora dans ses bras ; de lui dire que tout irait bien. Il ne put fermer l'œil. Draco restait cloué dans son siège en se disant que la vie était une série d'imprévus et de coups durs. La Vie jouait avec eux et la Mort se chargeait des restes. Au bout de quelques heures, l'avion consentit à atterrir à l'aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaulle. Immédiatement, Draco prit sa valise et se dirigea vers les transports en commun. Il prit le train jusqu'à Gare du Nord puis le métro. Et au bout d'une soixantaine de minutes, le blond arriva devant une rue qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis bien longtemps. Draco pouvait distinguer de là où il était les contours de l'immeuble où vivait Tonks et ses enfants.

Cela faisait un certain temps déjà qu'il savait que Remus allait très mal et qu'il ne supportait plus son traitement. A vrai dire, tout le monde se doutait qu'il s'agissait de son dernier printemps. Il ne verrait plus les cerisiers fleurir ni sa femme rire. Il ne verrait pas ses enfants grandir et connaître à leur tour le printemps…

Très vite et sans même s'en rendre compte, il arriva devant le code de la porte d'entrée. Il le composa et franchit le hall. Il s'arrêta un moment, fixant les boîtes aux lettres. Deux ans auparavant Harry et lui s'étaient embrassés ici-même après s'être disputés. Ils avaient descendu ces mêmes marches ensemble… Dorénavant, il les montait seul.

Une fois au deuxième étage, Draco sonna et Nymphadora lui ouvrit. Elle sauta dans ses bras et fondit en larmes. Il déposa sa valise par terre et la resserra contre lui. A présent, Tonks n'arborait plus cette chevelure rose chewing-gum mais une triste couleur ambre. Teddy s'était accroché à la jambe de sa mère comme s'il essayait de la consoler à son échelle. Derrière lui, une fillette brune d'un an regardait Draco avec de gros yeux vairons – un bleu et un marron.

Tonks sécha ses larmes et Draco prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment légère. Cette dernière se blottit contre lui, sachant d'avance que ce n'était pas un étranger. Nymphadora mit sa valise dans l'entrée et tous les quatre entèrent à l'intérieur. Teddy regardait son parrain avec admiration et s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais l'accueil était silencieux. Les enfants avaient du pressentir que l'heure était grave car ils n'osèrent faire le moindre bruit.

Le salon avait été repeint. Il n'y avait plus d'écaille au mur. Un abat-jour avait été ajouté à l'ampoule du plafond et le canapé changé par un autre – beaucoup plus moderne. Néanmoins, les enfants avaient ajouté leur petite touche personnelle. Les jouets jonchaient le sol et des gribouillis perlaient ci et là.

« - Elle te ressemble. Finit par dire Draco en caressant la joue de la petite fille. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas Suomi ? »

Lorsque Draco prononça son prénom, la brunette le regarda avec attention comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui demander de chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Teddy s'était doucement approché, cherchant un contact quelconque avec un adulte. Draco le prit sur son autre genou et regarda les deux enfants longuement. Qu'allaient-ils devenir si Nymphadora ne tenait pas le coup ? Certes, il était leur parrain. Mais de vrais parents, tout le monde en avait terriblement besoin…

« - Tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'occuper de tout ce soir. Tu n'auras qu'à venir manger avec nous et à te reposer. Je jouerai avec eux et ferai leur bain. J'ai l'habitude avec eux tu sais. Le fait qu'ils dorment chez moi pendant les vacances scolaires à Nice, ça m'a forgé un caractère de vrai père. J'ai même appris à coiffer les filles ! (Nymphadora ne lui rendit qu'un pitoyable sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace) Allez Tonks, je… C'est très dur. Mais tu te dois de tenir le coup pour tes deux joyaux. Suomi et Teddy. Aimer donne de la force ; plus qu'on ne le croit d'ailleurs. Je n'aurai jamais pu affronter…ce que tu sais sans l'amour que j'éprouvais pour _lui_.

« A l'époque, je ne me croyais pas si courageux. Et l'amour m'a prouvé tout le contraire. Et entre nous tous, tu as toujours été la plus courageuse – en tous points. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ca prendra beaucoup de temps pour se reconstruire et avoir un semblant de tranquillité. Pas la peine de se voiler la face. La tristesse on la ressent dans ton regard. Et je la partage avec toi. Aide tes enfants à comprendre ce qu'il se passe et prends soin de toi. Je me charge du reste. Vraiment. Je pense que je ne le répéterai jamais assez. »

Tonks ne répondit rien. Teddy tira sur la manche de l'apprenti parfumeur et déclara d'une toute petite voix :

« - On peut jouer sur ton ordinateur ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais vous montrer comment plumer quelqu'un au Poker.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas je vais vous laisser… Je vais aller prendre l'air. Murmura Nymphadora. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner.

- Embrassez votre mère. »

Suomi et Teddy s'exécutèrent. Peu après, Nymphadora s'en alla en laissant derrière elle ses deux enfants, cet appartement respirant des souvenirs de son défunt époux et son masque d'impassibilité…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Quelques jours étaient passés. Lentement. Les enfants avaient commencé à comprendre que leur père ne reviendrait pas. Teddy mangeait moins et Suomi réclamait de plus en plus son papa. Comment expliquer à de si petits êtres qu'il y avait une fin à toute chose et que celle-ci pouvait s'avérer cruelle ? Comment définir la Mort ?

« - Harry, lui, aurait su. Pensa sombrement Draco en fin de semaine. Il trouvait toujours les mots justes. »

A cette pensée, Draco noua sa cravate noire et se regarda dans la psyché. Sobre. Voilà comment il se voyait. Suomi, assise sur le canapé se balançait d'avant en arrière dans une robe de couleur sombre ne comprenant visiblement rien. Teddy – malgré son jeune âge – ne voulait pas aller au cimetière. Jiviwa qui était venue en début de matinée afin de leur prêter main forte et avait habillé les enfants.

Tous les cinq rejoignirent Blaise en bas, une heure après. Il avait désormais une belle voiture noire. En tant normal, Draco aurait fait le tour de la berline en s'extasiant devant quelques détails outranciers. Mais là, le cœur n'y était pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se serrèrent un peu. Nymphadora monta devant, le visage fermé. Jiviwa, Draco et les enfants derrière – Suomi sur ses genoux.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant le cimetière où des personnes – toutes vêtues de noir – attendaient. En descendant de la voiture, Draco vit Agrippine courir vers Nymphadora. Toutes deux pleurèrent un long moment. Andromeda et Ted – les parents de Nymphadora – prirent ensuite leur fille dans leurs bras. Des amis de Remus portaient le deuil, se joignant ainsi à la famille. Suomi s'était endormie, paisible. L'apprenti parfumeur la portait, tenant par la main le petit Teddy qui voyait pour la première fois de sa vie sa famille réunie. Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient là, silencieux. Lucifer – qui allait bientôt avoir neuf ans – ressemblait de plus en plus à son grand frère. Et là, ce qui frappa Draco, fut le fait que toute once de malice avait disparu de sa figure.

A ses côtés, une vieille tante de Russie était accrochée au bras de Légolas qui n'avait jamais parut aussi sérieux. Blaise lui serra la main, Jiviwa accrochée à son bras. Puis, il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un couple que Draco reconnu comme ses parents. Sa mère était là, des larmes coulant sur son visage si pâle. Elle ne regardait pas Nymphadora. Mais lui. Lui, Draco. Narcissa ne regardait encore moins Blaise qui tentait de lui dire bonjour et Jiviwa semblait avoir disparu. Elle le regardait lui, Draco, son fils disparu depuis deux ans déjà. Mais la décence l'empêcha de le rejoindre. Car ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment des retrouvailles. Pourtant son fils unique compris rien qu'à son regard de mère que son plus cher désir était de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux. Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter l'intensité de ce regard.

Puis, en relevant la tête il croisa deux autres orbes métalliques. Celles de son père. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, faisant alors abstraction du monde. Et la douleur qui se refléta dans les prunelles de Lucius Malefoy en disait long sur son parcours durant ces dernières années. Le groupe commença à marcher doucement et le contact visuel entre Lucius et le jeune homme fut interrompu. Le cortège avançait derrière le cercueil. Nymphadora ouvrait la marche avec Draco et les enfants.

C'était le moment le plus triste qu'il n'ait jamais vécu malgré les aléas de la vie. Sa douleur n'était allée que crescendo avec le temps. Mais celle des autres étaient plus difficilement supportable. Brûlante. Teddy pleurait de plus en plus fort comme s'il se rendait compte qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, cela l'écartait de son père. Draco serra sa petite main. Suomi qui était toujours dans ses bras se laissa bercer par son parrain. Lucifer n'était pas loin, marchant près de Tonks en lui jetant des regards inquiets comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'effondrer à tout moment.

Et le temps… Le temps était radieux. Indifférent aux ombres de personnes s'étirant à même le sol. La saison était sublime. La fin du printemps était doux et l'été arrivait doucement. Et même sous les costumes et autres vêtements noirs, ils avaient froids. Pour certains, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient à un enterrement. Jiviwa pleurait en silence, se serrant un peu plus contre Blaise. Draco les regarda en biais et en y réfléchissant bien, c'était les seuls qu'il connaissait qui avaient été véritablement heureux durant ces deux dernières années.

Suomi remua dans son sommeil et sa tête glissa de son épaule. Draco la replaça correctement. Il pensa qu'elle ressemblait à une petite veuve noire dans sa robe. Il rajusta son jupon et son regard tomba dans celui qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu croiser…

Harry était là. Dans un costume noir qui avait du lui coûter une fortune. Même sa chemise était de la même couleur et ses cheveux bruns étaient mieux coiffés que Draco ne les avait jamais vu. Il marchait derrière tout le monde. Seul. Ses deux émeraudes étaient tombés dans les deux perles grises de Draco sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Ce dernier se retourna vivement, ne pouvant plus supporter sa vue.

Le cortège fit une halte près d'un trou rectangulaire déjà creusé où des gerbes de lys violettes attendaient tout autour. Le cercueil fut disposé à l'intérieur, redoublant alors les pleurs de Nymphadora. Ceci fait, Jiviwa s'avança et sortit de son sac à main à perle noire un papier qu'elle déplia devant les convives avant de commencer son discours :

« - Remus. C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je m'adresse à toi, ta famille et tes amis en ce beau jour. Beau mais malheureux car tu n'es pas là pour en profiter avec nous. Mais tu disais que tant qu'on pensait à toi, cela suffisait. Et c'est ce que l'on fait. Nous pensons à toi. Car tu as marqué nos esprits d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu es entré dans nos vies pour en ressortir trop vite. Tu as été trop souvent discret. Mais comment pouvons-nous te le reprocher à vrai dire ?

C'est grâce à cela que tu arrivais à te faire une idée assez juste de chacun de nous. Je crois que nous devrions te remercier du fait que tu ne nous as jamais mal jugés même lorsque nous faisions des erreurs – même énormes. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du jour où tu m'as tendu la main alors que personne ne croyait en moi. Tu as su mettre en évidence des qualités que je ne voyais pas. Tu m'as conseillé avec clairvoyance. Tu m'as donné une chance de reconstruire ma vie ; de trouver celui que j'aime. Tu m'as tout donné Remus.

J'aurai voulu que jamais cette maladie ne rencontre ton chemin. Ce n'était pas ta faute contrairement à ce que tu croyais. Ce n'est pas ta faute Remus : c'était juste un malheureux accident. Tu as juste rencontré la mauvaise personne avant de connaître Nymphadora. Quand je la regarde aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour définir la profondeur de ses sentiments. Je sais que ton souhait le plus cher était de voir Teddy et Suomi grandir ; avoir de longs jours derrière toi. Mais la vie est trop courte. Et tu as été celui qui me l'a appris, pas par ta mort ; mais de ton vivant. A mes yeux tu n'es pas mort Remus, tu es encore là tant que ton nom est gravé dans nos mémoires. Alors je ne te dis pas Adieu Remus, mais juste au revoir. »

Une minute de silence. Et celui-ci se prolongea. Personne n'osait bouger sous le Soleil éclatant. Teddy fixait le cercueil de son père qui descendait peu à peu dans la tombe creusée. Ses larmes d'enfants tombèrent sur le sol rocailleux du cimetière, rejointes par celle des plus grands. Draco n'osa pas croiser les yeux de sa grande sœur de cœur. Aussi, il ne préféra pas lui montrer que lui aussi pleurait – par gène et aussi pour autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier.

Harry était tout derrière, presque invisible. Il balayait la scène de ses yeux et n'osait s'approcher plus. Une pierre tombale assez haute cachait la moitié de son visage – dont une larme qui tombait sur cette partie. Alors Draco en se retournant ne revit qu'un visage dur d'adulte. Cette fois, le contact visuel se prolongea assez de temps pour qu'Harry eu envie d'interpeller son ancien amant. Mais Lucius Malefoy se retourna également. Son regard alterna entre Harry et son propre fils mais ne dit rien. Le malaise s'accentua.

Nymphadora s'était approchée de la tombe et jeta la première poignée de terre. Teddy ainsi que Draco l'imitèrent tout comme les autres convives…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

C'était terminé. A la sortie du cimetière les « _Toutes mes condoléances _» fleurissaient. En file indienne, les proches embrassaient les joues mouillées de Nymphadora ou lui adressait des sourires compatissants. Draco la tenait fermement par l'épaule. Suomi était désormais dans les bras de sa grand-mère – Andromeda. Draco regardait partout, sauf l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. L'écrivain semblait avoir adopté une approche assez judicieuse car il attendit d'être le dernier pour prendre Nymphadora dans ses bras, à quelques centimètres de Draco.

« - Je regrette sincèrement la mort de Remus. Prononça-t-il. »

Harry appuya ses dires par un regard désolé. Puis, pour la troisième fois, croisa les yeux de Draco et s'en alla. Au bout de deux ans, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire…

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Narcissa serra son fils dans ses bras en pleurant à chaude larmes comme s'il revenait de la guerre. Lucius resta en retrait durant cet échange. Finalement, il fit un signe de la main à Draco et les deux hommes – le père et le fils – traversèrent le cimetière côte à côte. Ils passèrent devant la tombe de Remus une fois de plus et s'arrêtèrent beaucoup plus loin, près d'un monument aux morts érigé en l'honneur des juifs déportés durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Lucius fixa le sol un long moment avant de souffler :

« - Je te dois quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à des excuses. Et même bien plus que cela. Je te demande mon pardon entier. J'ai… J'ai fais la plus belle erreur de ma vie la dernière fois que nous nous sommes adressés la parole. Je me suis comporté comme un monstre incompréhensif et surtout… intolérant. Oui, c'est ce que j'ai été. Un immonde intolérant alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être. J'ai ravalé ma fierté. Et j'ai du admettre qu'avec Harry tu avais l'air plus heureux que jamais. Tu étais différent et semblait plus à l'aise. J'ai réfléchi et je suis l'unique responsable de tout ça ; à cause de moi tu as faillit… mourir. Mon égo allait emporter mon fils. J'ai préféré mon bien-être plutôt que le tien. J'ai sacrifié ton bonheur pour des idées préconçues. Je t'ai fais souffrir pour… _rien_. »

C'était tout ce dont avait besoin Draco pour sentir un énorme poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Son père le serra dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait jamais fait – même enfant – et murmura au creux de son oreille :

« - Que cela soit Harry ou un autre, vis ta vie. »

**A suivre**

* * *

Chapitre Triste. Mais avec une lueur d'espoir. Promis, on remonte la pente prochainement ! Ne lâchez pas le morceau. En tout cas il faut retenir que Lucius pardonne finalement à son fils car il l'aime malgré tout. Il a appris de ses erreurs. Draco aussi. Je pense que cela a prit le temps qu'il fallait... Sinon, bah, Remus meurt. A la base cela ne devait même pas être ce personnage ! Quelqu'un l'a échappé bel ! Je sais que beaucoup vont être tristes car c'est avant tout un personnage qu'on aime et qui le symbole de l'intolérance dans la Saga Hp mais, c'est ainsi. A bientôt, **Dairy22** ou **L'Elixir d'Euphorie**.

_*_

/ ) /)  
(o.Ô)  
(")_(")____ **Prochain Chapitre le 7 Mars.**

**NewS : **Nouvel Os **" Starbucks Coffee " **DM x HG. Pour **Livioute.** Bêta-Lectrice : _Bewitch_Tales_.


	41. Chapitre 41

**Posté le** : 4 Mars 2010. _Je vous préviens d'avance, j'adore ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi..._ **BONNE LECTURE =D**

* * *

**Disclamer spécial** à : **Coldplay** – Don't Panic / Warning Sign / Green Eyes. & **Bright Eyes** – First Day Of My Life. **Peter Sunson **– Je te Hais. **Lara Fabian** et **Maurane** – Mon autre. **Dido** et **Eminem** – Stan. [**PlayList**]

* * *

**Chapitre 41 **

_Audi, vide, tace, si vis vivere_. Écoute, observe et tais-toi, si tu veux vivre

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« Le dimanche 9 Mai,

Dans une chambre épurée et anormalement sombre. Loin de toi, loin de tout…

Draco,

Je viens de retracer notre histoire sur une épaule consolatrice. J'aurais aimé que se soit la tienne, Draco. J'aurais désiré que tu me dises en cet instant même que tout se passera bien par la suite. J'aurais rêvé que tu m'embrasses encore une fois. Mais tu n'es plus là. En fait, pour moi le temps c'est comme qui dirait arrêté depuis ce funeste 17 Mars. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le vent tourne de cette façon. Surtout lorsque l'on sait que quelques heures auparavant nous étions un couple comme un autre, profitant de la vie. Est-ce que j'aurais pu deviner que quelques heures plus tard tout serait fini ? Je l'ignore.

Un jour tu as dit : « _Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne peux plus concevoir ma vie sans Harry_. »

Savais-tu à quel point ces quelques mots m'ont troublé ? Je ne pense pas réellement. Tu vois, je m'en souviens comme si tu venais de me le souffler et pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de quelques paroles dans les milliers que j'ai reçus venant de toi. Pourtant, celui-là je m'en souviens bien plus que les autres, comme si il était marqué au fer rouge quelque part. Dans ma mémoire. Tu sais j'ignorais que tout allait mal entre nous. Je n'avais pas conscience de faire le mal ; de nuire à notre couple. Enfin, je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte. J'ai sincèrement cru faire les bons choix. Et je me suis servi au passage. J'ai usé et abusé. Encore et encore…

Je tente de sécher mes larmes dues à la tristesse qui m'accable depuis ce moment. En vain. Je t'ai dis des tas de choses et j'en ai faite d'autres encore pire depuis. J'ai faillis à bon nombre de mes principes par folie ainsi que par orgueil. Je t'ai menti et je me suis menti à moi-même. Penser que je t'avais oublié n'était qu'une simple vengeance personnelle ; ou au fond me rassurer. Me dire que j'étais passé à autre chose. Mais la réalité est toute autre. Je n'ai pas avancé.

J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu es très heureux et moi… Et moi j'en suis encore là. A attendre quelque chose qui ne se produira pas. J'ai voulu faire croire que je ne t'aimais plus. Or, tu liras dans mes yeux la vérité. C'est triste à dire et encore plus à avouer. J'espère pour toi qu'on t'a déjà aimé à ce point et qu'on t'aimera encore plus à l'avenir si cela est possible. Je t'ai aimé, n'en doute jamais. Cependant, je t'ai aimé d'une manière trop maladroite et insensée pour être comprise. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait.

Néanmoins, Hermione m'a dit que j'étais encore trop jeune pour savoir réellement ce que c'était l'amour – le véritable. Mais si ce n'est pas de l'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Peut-être que je me suis trop attaché à toi. Peut-être parce que c'est avec toi j'ai eu mes premiers émois. Peut-être… Je n'en sais rien.

Lorsque tout s'est fini entre nous, j'en ai voulu à la Terre entière. A mon entourage, à mes amis, à moi-même surtout. Parce que c'est à cause de moi que tu as cessé de m'aimer. Parce que – au départ - j'ai été trop heureux de savoir que tu m'aimais, ce qui m'a empêché d'être réaliste. Tu venais juste de finir une relation importante à tes yeux (Avec Astoria). Je ne t'ai pas permis de souffler, par bêtise. Encore une fois j'aurais dû écouter des conseils avertis : « _Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt _? ». Non, à cette époque je ne pensais pas, je ressentais.

Alors, je suis arrivé dans ta vie, comme ça, en espérant qu'un jour tu m'aimeras autant que celle d'avant. Oui, j'ai longtemps espéré. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as su ou deviné un jour. Mais j'ai espéré être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à tes yeux. J'ai désiré l'être et je me donnais encore plus pour te ravir. Tu l'as dis toi-même : j'ai fais l'erreur de trop vouloir en faire. Je t'ai aimé démesurément et je le paye encore aujourd'hui. Je peux encore voir ces deux yeux gris quand je m'endors. Je peux encore sourire bêtement quand je repense aux bêtises qu'on a faites ou dites. Je peux encore revivre nos moments forts si bien que j'en oublie la réalité. Que j'en oublie que ce n'est qu'une anecdote. Une page dans le volume de ma vie…

A présent, tu peux te rendre compte à quel point je suis nostalgique de cette période. Même si je t'ai fait souffrir, je souhaiterais que tu me regardes encore comme un homme. Que tu brûles de désir en Enfer en posant tes yeux sur moi. Que tu me trouves beau à te damner. Que tu m'aimes Draco… A vrai dire je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est aujourd'hui plutôt qu'hier que je m'en aperçois. « _Et aujourd'hui demeure plus que jamais… _» Cette phrase traduit parfaitement mon état d'esprit parce que je crois que tu as su trop fortement touché mon cœur. Par conséquent, tu laisseras une marque indélébile après ton passage. Si je m'obstine malgré tout, je ne serai que trop mal payé de mon amour. Tu ne m'aimes plus et je dois m'en persuader.

Si un jour on viendrait à se rencontrer à nouveau – comme lors de l'enterrement - je ne pleurerai pas devant toi puisque mes larmes coulent à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est le plus douloureux pour moi. Notre rupture ou le fait qu'on ne se parle plus. J'ai toujours aimé cette complicité que nous avons partagée dès les premiers instants à Little Whinging. Et j'avais osé espérer que nous resterions en contact. Tu avais dis que tu ne m'oublieras pas. C'est faux. Ou du moins, je n'ai pas eu la preuve jusqu'à maintenant que j'existais encore à tes yeux. De l'indifférence, voilà ce à quoi j'ai eu le droit et ça c'est pire que tout. Tu aurais pu me détester, me maudire. Tout mais pas ça. Notre histoire n'a été qu'un épisode isolé d'une pièce de théâtre ? J'en ai bien l'impression. Cela n'avait pas de suite. Tu as surement dû espérer, ou cru, que tout ceci nous mènerait loin. Mais la raison t'a vite rattrapée. Trop de différences, trop de contraintes. J'aurais voulu lutter contre tout ça. Je me serais battu si tu me l'avais demandé. Néanmoins, tu avais déjà réfléchis dans ton coin. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule possibilité : rompre…

Aujourd'hui, tu dois surement être dans ton nouveau chez toi avec ton ordinateur portable. J'imagine déjà tes yeux couleur mercure balayer l'écran. Et je souris faiblement. Je m'imagine la scène parce que c'est comme si tu étais près de moi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment. Je ne peux que supposer. Encore une fois, je voulais te signaler que j'avais encore tes affaires à la maison. Tes livres de parfumerie sont soigneusement rangés dans un placard, hors de ma vue. En temps normal, je serai scandalisé de les avoir mis dans un tel endroit – ta mère aussi d'après ce que tu m'as dis un jour – Mais comprends bien mon désarroi : tout ce qui me rattache à toi me rend faible.

Tous ces regards, tous ces baisers échangés et cette passion ressentie me donne encore le tournis. Je suis enivré par le doux parfum qu'est l'amour et je n'ai pas pu détecter cet aromate sur toi alors que tu le portais chaque jour que je te voyais. Maintenant que tout ceci est fini, je me rends compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi et que ta perte m'a été fatale. Ce que nous avons partagé n'a donc pas compter pour toi ? Est-ce que j'ai servi de remède pour oublier celle qui m'a précédé ? J'ose espérer que ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était que le fruit d'une attirance mutuelle basée sur la sincérité. Pour moi c'était le cas : j'étais sincère à chaque instant, n'en doute jamais. Si à cause de ce qui s'est passé tu décides de ne plus m'adresser la parole, je sombrerai dans la souffrance mais je comprendrai. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'attends toujours de tes nouvelles.

Amoureusement,

**Ton Harry.**

Ps : Tu as toujours eu la curiosité de savoir comment j'écrivais en français et bien maintenant tu as une œuvre à toi tout seul. »

.

.

.

« Le lundi 17 Mai,

Dans un café parisien. Une capuche sur la tête afin de préserver mon anonymat.

Cela va faire plus de deux ans déjà que je n'ai plus prononcé ton nom. Mes proches se gardent d'ailleurs bien de le faire. Je ne sais plus comment ces quelques syllabes sonnent dans ma bouche ; je ne sais même plus si mon intonation de voix est bonne. Peu importe, je ne le dirai sans doute plus jamais. Mais je l'écrirai. Oui, cela est sûr. Je l'écrirai sur des papiers froissés tandis qu'en fermant les yeux il se dessinera sur mes paupières. Je crois que je n'ai plus la force de dire « _Draco_ » et pourtant mon esprit ne cesse de revenir à toi comme une sorte de petit refrain.

J'ai eu quelques aventures entre temps. Des histoires futiles mais utiles dans le fond – besoin de s'évader tu comprends… C'était devenu une nécessité : être avec quelqu'un d'autre pour me sentir moins seul que je ne l'étais en réalité. Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ne réponds pas. Pas la peine. Je connais déjà la réponse.

Il s'appelait Keith. C'était un jeune anglais – comme moi. Célèbre – comme moi. Paumé et drogué – comme moi. Ne dit-on pas : « _Qui se ressemble s'assemble_ » ? Tout le contraire de nous où le proverbe adéquat serait « _Les contraires s'attirent _». Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Je me suis dis que ce n'était qu'une passade – bien qu'au fond je le savais déjà. Je ne sais pas si tu lis la presse ou non. En tout cas, ils en parlaient récemment. Les gros titres affichaient « _Keith Joanburg, chanteur des Red Chronicle, se fait plaquer par Harry Potter._ » J'ai ris ce jour-là. La version des faits était quelque peu grossie, comme d'habitude. Je passais pour le gros tyran et lui la pauvre victime. Résultat des courses, sa popularité monte en flèche et la mienne effleure des profondeurs abyssales. Mon éditeur veut ma peau. Mon livre sortira bientôt et je ne suis même pas foutu de faire bonne figure ! A quoi bon être riche si nous ne sommes pas libres de nos actes ?

Je pense bien que ma petite vie ne soit pas très intéressante. C'est sûr. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre sujet à aborder avec toi maintenant que tu n'es plus là. J'aurai une multitude de questions par contre. Par exemple : Qu'es-tu devenu durant ces deux ans ? Es-tu heureux ainsi – je veux dire sans moi ? Que penses-tu de la personne que je suis devenue ? Cela va faire trois ans que tu suis ta formation de parfumeur, non ? Comment cela se passe-t-il ? Arrives-tu à atteindre tes rêves ? Ca se passe bien avec ton actuel compagnon ? « _Tant de questions et si peu de réponses _» disais-je dans le premier opus de " Papiers Froissés ". Une bien triste vérité, d'ailleurs. Pourrais-je un jour espérer une réponse de ta part ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'enverras à ton tour une lettre, un mail, un sms ? Même si c'est pour dire un simple « _Je vais bien _» cela me suffira amplement.

Le jour même de ton arrivée dans ma vie – au tout début – j'ai écris : « _L'amour est en lui-même une notion trop subtile pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'imagine toujours qu'il s'agit d'un somptueux parfum, créé de toute pièce par un alchimiste de renom, prenant alors une pincée de ci et de ça. L'amour est déjà compliqué alors, lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments entre personnes du même sexe, on est encore plus chamboulé_. » Aurais-je pu deviner que quelques jours seulement après ça je serai tombé amoureux d'un apprenti parfumeur ? Ironie du sort ? Tu m'as dis que tout petit tu croyais à la magie. N'y a-t-il pas eu de magie entre nous ? La magie de tes baisers… Et dire que suite à ça je me permettais de dire « _La beauté – l'indétrônable – est dans l'éphémère_. » Notre histoire en elle-même a été brève quand on y regarde de plus prêt. Nous nous sommes connus un 20 Juin. Nous avons prolongé notre histoire jusqu'à la dernière semaine d'Août à Paris. Puis tu as essayé de te suicider. Et notre histoire a reprit fin Septembre à Mars. A peine neuf mois. Et encore… Voilà, notre histoire a été éphémère et belle. Pourtant, je l'aurais préféré plus longue. Beaucoup plus longue… C'est la fin d'une ère.

«_ La Nuit s'échappa. Sa sœur l'Aube la remplaça_. »

Je me sens nu sans toi. Démuni. Et tout ce qui me fait penser à toi c'est un stupide bouquin. " Papiers Froissés ". Tu as été là du début à la fin. Personne d'autre. Je le lis tellement souvent que je le connais désormais par cœur. Chaque extrait est lié à un événement dans notre histoire, tel Diurne et Nocturne. Toi et Moi. « _Une belle plume lui permit néanmoins de s'envoler au-delà des nuages cotonneux de la réalité afin d'échapper aux profondeurs abyssales du mal-être. En fait, son univers était illusoire, insipide et trouble. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique imbroglio. Dans son esprit tout était aussi confus. Nocturne désirait ardemment cesser de tâter dans l'obscurité de l'ignorance. Il serait prêt à imiter Prométhée sur le champ si cela lui aurait permis d'écrire quelque chose de moderne et d'ennoblir son style. Il se sentait comme un dilettante dans ce vaste monde littéraire. Peut-être sera-t-il voleur de feu. Néanmoins, il espérait avant tout qu'on le mène vers la lumière_… » Je crois que c'est le passage que je préfère.

Mais, désormais, avec du recul, l'analyse que j'ai faite de nous deux est tout à fait contestable. Commençons par toi : « _Diurne possédait un physique plus qu'avantageux. En dépit de sa figure sculptée dans de l'argile céleste, des traits – dont un nez pointu – laissaient suggérer un caractère hautain. De sa défaillance en mélanine résultait sa peau diaphane. Diurne était connu dans son cercle pour son oisiveté _(Je n'en suis pas si sûr ; tu travailles beaucoup d'après ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir)._ Mais il faisait preuve d'une inexorable exaltation lors de ses harangues afin de prouver la véracité de son verbiage _(Pourtant, tu acceptes d'avoir tort quand c'est bien raisonné)._ Bien que prolixe, il n'en n'était pas moins perspicace et idolâtré par sa fidèle cour. Souvent, il se complaisait à utiliser les commérages de seconde main comme base de son discours_ (Je n'y crois plus). » Je me suis trompé sur beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. A l'époque, je me suis contenté des apparences. Je n'ai pas cherché à aller plus loin que l'image que tu m'offrais au quotidien. Ce fut seulement après que je découvris le véritable Draco ; le plus beau côté de ton visage…

Et moi dans ce cas. Comment me voyais-je ? « _Nocturne avait un visage anguleux, nimbé d'une chevelure noire corbeau. Ses iris d'un vert étonnement vif tel de l'aigue-marine hélaient tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. A l'instar des garçons de son âge, il possédait une taille moyenne malgré sa silhouette filiforme. Une probité incontestable émanait de sa personne. Nocturne incarnait la pomme de discorde visée par plusieurs Guillaume Tell. Il se vit attribuer ce rôle auguste peu après l'arrivée de Diurne ce qui fit ombrage à son Jardin d'Eden, qui n'était qu'un Enfer chargé d'artifices._ » Je crois que c'est sans commentaire Draco, non ? J'avais meilleur opinion de moi que de toi. N'est-ce pas pathétique ? J'avais la tête enflée. Les chevilles dans un état encore plus pitoyable. Oui je suis Harry, je me fais passé pour mieux que je ne le suis. Le savais-tu Draco ? Faisais-tu volontairement l'impasse sur mes défauts ?

**'H' For Hollow**. »

.

.

.

« Le samedi 5 Juin,

Dans ma cuisine beaucoup trop propre, digne de ma tante. Je viens de sortir du four un gâteau au chocolat que j'ai fait moi-même.

Ce jour-ci est particulier. J'ai cuisiné pour la première fois depuis un an jour pour jour. L'an passé aussi j'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat qui est resté intact sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Personne ne l'a touché. Même pas toi ; surtout pas _toi_. Alors je l'ai jeté à la poubelle, chose que je m'apprête à faire de nouveau cette année. C'est ton gâteau d'anniversaire. Enfin, c'était car là il est aux ordures… Je crois que moins je cuisine, et moins je deviens performant dans ce domaine. Un séjour chez les Dursley me remettrait sans doute le pied à l'étrier !

Tu te souviens de ma tante et de mon oncle ? Oh, je crois qu'ils ne peuvent quitter ton esprit. Et bien, ils viennent d'adopter un enfant. Si, je te jure ! A croire que mon absence leur a donné quelques idées. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne s'en serviront pas pour faire le ménage. Dudley devient grand ; il finira par s'en aller. Ils veulent un autre enfant à choyer. J'ai reçu une sorte de faire-part au début du mois. J'ai cru que j'allais tomber de ma chaise. Je ne sais pas grand chose de cet enfant. Il se prénomme Rohan et vient du Sri Lanka. Il a quatre ans. C'est fou la vie ! Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, pas dans tous les cas. Cela va faire près d'un mois que je corresponds avec toi via Internet. Correspondre est un bien grand mot. Je n'ai toujours aucune réponse de ta part Draco. Alors je me contente de cette relation à sens unique que je m'efforce d'entretenir comme le maigre fil de l'espoir. L'espoir que tu lises mes mails jusqu'au bout ; L'espoir que tu me pardonnes ; L'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant. J'ai eu mal au cœur quand je t'ai vu à l'enterrement. Je t'ai senti froid, distant, haïssable. Avec moi seulement, bien entendu. Tu n'as manifesté aucun trouble, même dans tes iris gris. Tu m'as renvoyé un bien triste reflet de ce que j'étais. Pâle et sans aucune importance. Voilà ce que j'incarnais à tes yeux après deux ans de silence. Rien du tout. Ca m'a fait mal et je suis parti. Par trois fois nos regards se sont croisés et par trois fois j'ai senti une épée s'enfoncer dans mon corps.

Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir Draco. Je suis l'unique responsable de ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui : ton absence, ma dépendance à la drogue, mes sautes d'humeur… Il n'existe aucun remède. Et en me levant le matin je me dis, il ne manquerait plus que j'attrape le Sida. Je frôle les incidents. Je les multiplie. Je fais exprès. Je vais au bord du précipice comme ce jour là tu te souviens ? Au bord du toit de la Grunnings – l'entreprise de perceuses de mon oncle – tu disais que j'étais trop prêt du vide.

« - _Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le goût du risque_ ? Avais-je demandé. » Et tu as répondu :

« - _J'aime le risque. Mais les risques inutiles, je les évite._ »

Pas moi. Les risques inutiles, comme tu dis, je les recherche. L'adrénaline, le danger, me fait sentir vivant. J'aime me faire passer pour un intrépide, une tête-brûlée. J'ai peur de très peu de choses. Et en tête de liste figure la motion suivante « _Perdre ceux que j'aime _». Je t'ai perdu Draco. Je suis perdu.

Alors simplement Joyeux Anniversaire avant que je m'égare un peu plus loin dans mes pensées. Que cette année soit meilleure que les deux précédentes.

_Looking forward to your answer,_

_Truly Yours,_

**Harry**. »

.

.

.

« Le dimanche 20 Juin,

Dans une librairie à Paris. Faisant une pause entre deux séances de dédicaces.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Contre mon gré. Bon gré, Mal gré. Tu sais – ou peut-être pas – que je publie un roman aujourd'hui. Etre bilingue m'apporte beaucoup au quotidien même si l'apprentissage de la langue française a été difficile et intensif. Je me suis attaché à elle comme je me suis attaché à toi. Alors j'use et j'abuse du français. Je parle plus cette langue que l'anglais quelques fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. En fait, depuis qu'on se connait, nous nous sommes rarement parlé dans cette langue sauf vers la fin de notre relation où je commençais à m'exprimer correctement. Alors j'ai hâte de pouvoir discuter avec toi dans cette langue afin de te montrer tous les progrès que j'ai pu faire. Tu pourras être fier. Remus le serait, je crois. Il me manque…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'efforce de garder contact avec toi alors que tu as juste envie de tourner la page. Tu as sans doute du changer d'adresse email pour ne plus te sentir harcelé. Il est fort probable que tu ne reçoives plus mon courrier électronique dans ce cas. Mais je continuerai de t'écrire avec autant d'assiduité. Tu le mérites. Et j'en ai besoin. Besoin d'écrire pour te dire je t'aime. Oui, je l'avoue. Je t'aime Draco. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore réciproque au jour d'aujourd'hui et je m'en fiche ; du moins que je te revois. Du moins que tu sois là. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme avant, même pas comme un ami. Tolère-moi. C'est juste ce que je te demande.

En attendant, je continue de vendre ce putain de roman qui, comme tu peux le deviner, te concerne. La presse le dit, j'ai laissé entre les pages quelques traînées de cocaïne. Mais bien plus encore : des traces de toi.

En espérant te revoir prochainement,

**Harry James Potter**. »

.

.

.

Draco relu les mails qu'il avait reçu depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il s'agissait d'un rituel auquel il se livrait. Sa tasse de café était posée sur la table de la cuisine, l'ordinateur portable non loin. Etant donné qu'il débutait les cours chaque matin à neuf heures, l'apprenti parfumeur se permettait cette pause lecture en dehors de tout espace temps. Depuis l'enterrement de Remus, Harry lui avait envoyé une série de mails tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il les relisait par plaisir et non sans émotion. Mais il n'y répondait jamais, par principe. Harry devait surement le savoir. Quoi répondre ? Un simple « Je vais bien » ? Non.

Le blond prit une gorgée de caféine et mit ces quelques courriers dans sa clef USB. Il relut aussi pour le plaisir le mail que lui avait envoyé Théodore Nott peu avant sa tentative de suicide. Puis il éteignit son ordinateur et déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Remus avait été enterré et que Draco était retourné à Nice. Il y avait retrouvé ses nouveaux amis, son centre de formation, et surtout Anton. Et plus les jours passaient, plus leur relation se détériorait. Anton le sentait s'éloigner. Draco ne faisait pas d'efforts pour démentir. Ses sentiments se craquelaient, se fissuraient, se fendaient au fur et à mesure des mails qu'il recevait de la part d'Harry. Il était présent sans l'être.

Le blond prit ses clefs, vérifia si le gaz de la cuisine était bien éteint et sortit dehors avec son sac à bandoulière. Il descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble et arriva au dehors où le début de l'été faisait planer dans la ville une atmosphère joviale. Il marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à son arrêt de bus et attendit patiemment, se souvenant alors du 615 de Little Whinging conduisant à Londres. Maintenant c'était fini. Ils devaient faire avec. Bon gré ; Mal gré comme disait Harry. Et voilà ! Voilà qu'il repensait à lui. D'ailleurs, tout le reste de la journée se passa ainsi. A penser à Harry. Encore et encore. Le soir arriva et il s'endormit avec des pensées orientées vers son ancien amant…

Le lendemain matin, le Soleil semblait avoir disparu sur Nice. On annonçait de la pluie. Draco était tout simplement heureux. Il adorait la pluie. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Il se doucha en prenant son temps. On était un samedi. Il s'habilla un peu au hasard et s'attacha les cheveux en catogan tant ils avaient poussé ces derniers mois. Ensuite, il alla dans sa cuisine et prépara son café, comme d'habitude. Il alluma son ordinateur, le posa sur la table et l'orage éclata. Dès lors, Draco se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son salon pour admirer la pluie tomber. Elle ruisselait sur le paysage déversant alors son flot poétique. Et quelques gouttes, qui s'étaient perdues en chemin, tombait sur un homme assis sur un muret juste en face de l'immeuble.

Il portait un sweet-shirt bleu marine, une capuche enfoncée sur la tête. Son vêtement devenait plus sombre au fur et à mesure que la pluie glissait sur lui. Il portait un jean délavé - quelconque - ainsi que des baskets. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Un voisin, un étudiant, un touriste même ! Mais Draco su que c'était Harry. Harry qui était assis là, devant son immeuble, un jour de pluie. Comment avait-il trouvé son adresse ? Comment savait-il qu'il vivait ici, juste sous cette fenêtre ? Les paparazzis l'avaient-ils suivi ? Et Paris alors ? Sa carrière ? Pourquoi ?

Draco resta figé, accoudé à sa fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce spectacle. Et si ce n'était pas Harry ? Et s'il s'était trompé ? L'erreur est humaine après tout ! Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un affreux mirage. Le blond ne savait quoi faire. Rester là ? Pour combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne s'en aille ? Son cœur sembla remonter le long de sa gorge. Tout se jouait ici. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Rester ici au sec ou le rejoindre sous la pluie ? L'apprenti parfumeur ferma la fenêtre avec résignation et s'éloigna. Il rejoignit sa cuisine.

Et contre toute attente, prit un parapluie…

Il descendit les marches de l'escalier à la volée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais arrivé dans le hall d'entrée il s'arrêta. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Draco prit une bouffée d'air frais et passa le pas de la porte. Dehors, une pluie presque torrentielle s'abattait. Et l'inconnu était toujours là, assis sur le muret. Draco ouvrit son parapluie et effaça la distance qui les séparait. L'homme releva la tête, découvrant le visage d'Harry. La pluie perlait sur ses traits comme des larmes venues du ciel. Draco le fixa un long moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait dire quoi que se soit. Machinalement, le blond s'asseya auprès de son ancien amant et déploya le parapluie au dessus de leurs deux silhouettes emmitouflées et jointes. Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'osa pas tourner son visage vers son autre. Pourtant, il en brûlait d'envie. Comment le lui dire ? Comment le lui faire comprendre ? Draco ne prit pas la peine de facilité sa tâche car il se mura dans le silence. Tous deux regardèrent la pluie tomber en cascade sur les volets de l'immeuble, le vent fouettant les grands palmiers de la municipalité de Nice.

Pendant une heure le ciel pleura avant que n'arrive l'arc-en-ciel…

**A suivre**

* * *

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Cet épisode de réconciliation sous la pluie comme un beau jour d'été à Moscou... Il a de l'espoir qui vole, cela sera à nos chers héros de papiers froissés de saisir leur chance. Au prochain chapitre ! **Dairy22**.

*

oo**O**

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ; cela me touche plus que je ne pourrai vous le dire - ou plutôt, écrire.** =DDD**


	42. Chapitre 42

**Posté le** : 6 Mars 2010. _D'abord, merci encore et encore pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews... _**BONNE LECTURE =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

_Errare humanum est._ L'erreur est humaine.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« - Tu sais Anton, je crois m'être trompé. Et je t'ai trompé. Je crois avoir fait un adultère. Ce n'est pas mon genre de trahir les gens sur ce point de vu là, surtout que je suis bien placé pour savoir que ça fait mal. Mais, prends le mot adultère au sens large. Je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ; ça non, je ne le ferai pas. Surtout pas à toi, tu ne le mérites pas. Je t'ai trompé d'un point de vu sentimental. J'étais avec toi en pensant à un autre ; alors si mes déductions sont bonnes, je t'ai trompé. Je pense que c'est pire. Pire que de tromper physiquement.

« Car le mental ainsi que les sentiments, eux, ne trompent pas. On ne peut pas les orienter selon notre bonne volonté. Durant cette année, j'ai pensé à toi de toutes mes forces. Et pourtant, il suffisait d'un événement minime pour qu'un autre hante mes songes. J'ai cru t'aimer. Fort. Je me suis trompé… Et encore une fois je t'ai trompé. J'ai abusé de toi ainsi que de ta gentillesse durant toute cette année. Tu m'aidais à m'en sortir ; tu prenais ton temps pour moi ; tu faisais en sorte que ta vie tourne autour de la mienne.

« J'étais ton Soleil. Je le voyais bien dans tes yeux, Anton. Mais moi, je ne pouvais que t'offrir la Nuit : ma partie si obscure. Je ne pouvais illuminer qu'une infime partie de ton être étant donné que tout le reste était déjà occupé par un autre. _Mon autre_. Tu ne mérites pas que je te dise ça. Je le sais bien. J'ai peur pour toi ; que tu ne te remettes pas de notre conversation. Mais il le faut. C'est vital. L'adultère c'est un sujet bien trop profond pour que je le traite à la légère… Pour moi tromper, c'est le corps et l'esprit.

« Et entre les deux, concernant l'importance, mon choix est vite fait. Aujourd'hui mon corps t'appartient tout entier. Mais c'est tout ce que tu as. L'esprit - le cœur avec – tu n'en as qu'une partie. Un fragment. J'ai prié Dieu… J'ai prié Dieu de faire en sorte que je l'oublie et que je t'aime à la place. J'étais désespéré. Parce que… parce qu'il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir son visage alors que tu étais dans la même pièce que moi… Anton, ce n'est pas de ma faute – ni de la tienne. Je te le jure sur ma vie. J'aurai tant voulu que cela en soit autrement. Que nous deux… Que je puisse te rendre heureux comme tu le souhaites.

« Mais j'en suis définitivement incapable. Je t'ai trompé. Je m'en excuse profondément. Tu es quelqu'un de trop bien pour moi… J'ai joué la carte de la facilité avec toi. Je t'ai aimé parce que cette situation semblait confortable. Je ne me suis pas confronté à mon plus grand problème. Au fond, je n'avais pas encore tourné la page. Je ne t'aimais pas vraiment ; j'avais juste besoin d'amour. Ce qui est en soit une différence fondamentale. Et je crois que beaucoup de gens font cette erreur. Ils croient aimer quelqu'un et à mi-chemin se rendent compte qu'ils voudraient retourner en arrière. Mais c'est impossible parce qu'on s'est déjà engagé…

« Je me suis engagé avec toi, Anton. J'ai signé ce stupide contrat amoureux avec toi. Et à aucun moment je n'ai su écouter mon cœur. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Je t'ai entraîné dans ma bêtise. Je t'ai fait perdre un an de ta vie pour rien… Pour un moins-que-rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire souffrir, Anton. Tu es quelqu'un de trop bien pour ça. Je voulais t'écrire tout ça dans une lettre. Je pensais ne pas avoir le courage de te le dire en face.

« Cependant je te le devais bien. Alors j'ai surpassé mon habituelle lâcheté. Et aujourd'hui je te regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est dur de regarder dans les yeux. Car ils ne mentent jamais. On peut dire ce que l'on veut. Mais les yeux… Ce sont des éclats d'âmes. Tu sais ce que te dis mon âme, Anton ? Elle te dit qu'elle ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée grâce à toi. Tout ça grâce à toi. Alors oui je t'ai trahis. Oui, je t'ai trompé…Pardonnes-moi car je ne suis qu'un _homme_. »

Anton était face à lui. Son sourire avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que l'esquisse de prochaines rides, vestige de son euphorie passée. Quand il croisa les yeux gris de Draco – autrefois ses perles de Paradis – il voulut pleurer. Mais il se retint. Il détourna son visage. Jamais une rupture ne lui avait semblé aussi douloureuse. Et pourtant, il en avait connu des hommes ; des biens ! Mais Draco… Draco c'était quelqu'un de différent ; quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre rien qu'en le regardant rapidement. Il fallait absolument prendre son temps pour le connaître, sinon on passait à côté d'un morceau de Paradis. Une vie sans Draco. Voilà ce qu'on lui proposait. De retourner à une vie banale après avoir connu ça…

Nerveusement, Anton avala une gorgée de café pour se donner du courage. Il continuait obstinément de ne pas regarder Draco dans les yeux. Il avait peur de ce qu'il y lirait. Le blond, lui, le laissait prendre son temps. C'était difficile ces choses là. Anton pianota sur la table de la cuisine et regarda par la fenêtre.

« - Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? Demanda l'autre blond.

- Que…

- Que tu ne m'aimes plus, oui. Reprit Anton. Ou que tu ne m'as _jamais_ aimé.

- Je… Je t'ai aimé à ma manière ; avec ce que je pouvais.

- Ce n'était pas assez. _Pas suffisant_ pour continuer tous les deux si il y a eu un « tous les deux » un jour. Enfin, oui… Il y'en a eu. Mais ce fut rapide – plus rapide que je ne le pensais à vrai dire. Tu sais, le peu que tu m'as offert ces derniers mois représentait beaucoup pour moi. C'est profondément contradictoire ce que je dis là. D'un côté je t'en veux. Mais de l'autre, je ne le peux pas parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je savais que tôt ou tard tu retournerais vers_ lui_. Ton cœur lui appartient toujours. Et moi j'ai prétendu l'avoir un moment. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi alors que rien ne m'y forçait. Je pense que si je t'avais laissé tranquille peut-être que cela t'aurait facilité les choses.

- Au contraire. Rétorqua l'apprenti parfumeur. Tu m'as aidé. A tes côtés la vie était plus belle. Tu m'as mis la tête hors de l'eau. Alors merci Anton. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi durant cette année. »

L'autre blond ne répondit rien. Doucement, des larmes dégringolèrent sur son visage d'homme blessé. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se sentant infiniment coupable. Soudain, Anton se leva. Le jeune parisien cru qu'il allait le frapper. Il eu un léger mouvement de recul puis – contre toute attente – Anton l'embrassa sur le front. Draco ferma les yeux et se délecta de ce dernier baiser.

« - J'aurai au moins jouis de ta présence pendant ce laps de temps. Chuchota Anton en s'éloignant. »

Quand Draco se retourna, Anton enfilait sa veste et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Sortir de son appartement, sortir de sa vie… et tout le reste. L'apprenti parfumeur le rejoignit et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Il pleurait.

« - Fais attention à toi, Draco. Prévint Anton. S'il te fait encore du mal… »

Son ex ne finit pas sa phrase et saisit la poignée de la porte et s'apprêta à la fermer derrière lui quand Draco la maintint ouverte. Son visage semblait subitement déterminé. Il lança un regard de défi à Anton avant de prononcer :

« - Tu crois qu'il me causera encore du tort ?

- Je ne peux que supposer. Souffla Anton qui était sur le pallier. On ne change pas Draco ; tout le monde le sait.

- Mais on peut s'améliorer.

- Alors tu vas lui offrir une seconde chance ? Questionna-t-il.

- Je le regretterai toute ma vie si je ne le faisais pas… Et je ne pourrai pas vivre avec des regrets.

- Pourtant ça ne te dérangeai pas de vivre avec des mensonges. Riposta l'autre blond.

- Tous mensonges paraissent confortables au début, puis ils ne le sont plus. Je suis désolé que tu ais du en faire les frais.

- Je suis encore plus désolé pour toi, Draco. Rétorqua-t-il. Parce que tu aimes quelqu'un qui te fait souffrir… »

Sans rien dire de plus, Anton s'éloigna et descendit les escaliers. Le jeune parisien referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Une fois cette dernière close, il s'asseya par terre dans l'entrée, se laissant glisser contre le mur. Draco ramena ses genoux sous son menton et resta dans cette position un long moment. Il aimait la solitude, cette sorte de quiétude absolue, pour réfléchir. Et là, il avait une décision très difficile à prendre. Est-ce qu'il devait retourner vers Harry ? Son cœur le voulait. Mais sa raison…

« - Le cœur a des raisons que la raison elle-même ignore. Pensa Draco. »

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à l'incertain lendemain…

*

* *

* * *

*

La Nuit était tombée. Nice accompagnait les pas de ses habitants avec ses halots de lumières argentées. Draco se confondait parmi eux, les yeux fixant le sol. Il aimait marcher à pied s'il en avait le temps, histoire de penser à des choses sans être interrompu. Marcher signifiait avoir un but, une destination. Et sans s'en apercevoir, il avait déjà atteint celle-ci. Le blond était face à une entrée rocailleuse qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Il se faufila à l'intérieur tandis que son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines comme si tous ses organes savaient ce qui l'attendait au bout de ce court tunnel. Ce dernier déboucha sur une minuscule crique au sable fin. Il n'y avait personne exempt d'un homme – debout face à la mer. Draco s'avança, traçant ses empruntes dans le sable soyeux. Quand le blond arriva à sa hauteur, l'homme ne se retourna pas. Il fixa l'horizon et les remous de la mer comme s'il voulait s'y noyer d'un simple regard.

« - Je suis en retard.

- Ca ne fait rien. Répondit-il. J'ai tout le temps pour toi. »

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais ainsi qu'un sourire radieux.

« - Ca fait du bien de te revoir. J'ai dû me battre contre les paparazzis pour les semer. Mais j'y suis arrivé. Et cela semble être un endroit tranquille et assez couvert. Un très bon lieu vu notre situation… La renaissance de notre histoire si on peut considérer ça comme tel.

- On peut. Ajouta Draco.

- J'ai du mal à te regarder dans les yeux après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir… Je me suis découvert la vocation d'un lâche ces dernières années. Alors, pour contrer cette difficulté je t'ai écrit une lettre. »

Harry fouilla dans la poche droite de son pantalon et glissa dans la paume de sa main un papier froissé :

«

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

_Que cela soit ici ou ailleurs._

_Aux Enfers ou aux Cieux._

_Près ou loin de toi._

_C'est une certitude :_

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

Que de chemin parcourut à tes côtés. Et durant cette longue odyssée qu'a traversé notre couple, je t'ai aimé chaque seconde. Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de notre amour. Pardonne mes erreurs déjà trop nombreuses. Partons ensemble. Ne nous quittons plus jamais. Car toi et moi nous ne pouvons malheureusement devenir trois. Je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça. Pas prêt d'être papa. Mais sache que…

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

_Que cela soit ici ou ailleurs._

_Aux Enfers ou aux Cieux._

_Près ou loin de toi._

_C'est une certitude :_

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

Alors ne remets plus ma sincérité en cause même si je le mériterais. Aujourd'hui, il y a peu de choses dont je suis certain. L'avenir en lui-même est incertain. Mais une chose est sûre : Je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Même des milliers de "je t'aime" ne suffisent pas à exprimer la profondeur de mes sentiments. La vie est trop courte pour ne pas se dire - et se redire - ce genre de chose. Nous le savons tous les deux. Je pourrai mourir demain sans le moindre regret parce que je t'ai connu toi… Mon amour. Après toutes ces années, tous ces sourires, tous ces baisers, je ne peux concevoir le fait que cela peut brutalement s'arrêter. Tu me donnes la force de continuer. Tu es l'essence même de mon encre. Tu es mon autre et...

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

_Que cela soit ici ou ailleurs._

_Aux Enfers ou aux Cieux._

_Près ou loin de toi._

_C'est une certitude :_

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

Notre amour dépasse les lois de l'entendement. Il n'est pas indestructible et encore moins pur. Cependant, cela le rend infiniment plus fort et beau. Atteindre la perfection en amour, c'est impossible. On ne trouve cela que dans les livres. Et encore… J'exprime cette idée avec beaucoup de réserve. L'amour pur et sans pli ni anicroche n'existe pas. Sinon cela ne serait plus de l'amour. Nous avons besoin d'être confronté à des difficultés pour en mesurer sa force et puiser là dedans si besoin est. C'est pourquoi…

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

_Que cela soit ici ou ailleurs._

_Aux Enfers ou aux Cieux._

_Près ou loin de toi._

_C'est une certitude :_

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

Comment puis-je le nier ? Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi ainsi que ton visage même si cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Excuse-moi encore une fois… Des milliards de fois. Je ressens un remord profond. Mais pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir dire l'ineffable ? Je t'aime. Point. Je n'ai pas besoin de te poser la question en retour car tes yeux répondent à merveille – bien mieux que de simples mots. En un regard tu aurais su dire tout ce que je m'évertue à écrire ici. Raison pour laquelle…

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

_Que cela soit ici ou ailleurs._

_Aux Enfers ou aux Cieux._

_Près ou loin de toi._

_C'est une certitude :_

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

Comment en faire autrement ? Où que tu passes les gens n'en restent pas moins insensibles. Ils t'aiment. Comme moi je t'aime. Tu attires les autres et ils te donnent en retour leur affection. Je ne cesse pourtant de me demander ce que j'ai de plus qu'eux. Dis le moi mon amour. Pourquoi m'aimes tu autant envers et contre tout ? Même après toutes ces années…

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

_Que cela soit ici ou ailleurs._

_Aux Enfers ou aux Cieux._

_Près ou loin de toi._

_C'est une certitude :_

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

J'aurai su profiter de ces quelques secondes d'éternité. Toi et moi plus l'infini. Aucun masque ni artifice ne peut te cacher de moi. Je te connais par cœur. Tu ne peux pas te dérober. Tu ne vis que pour me transmettre ton amour. Et je t'imite en essayant de te rendre une goutte d'eau de l'océan que je te dois déjà. Je ne pourrai jamais essuyer ma dette. Elle est bien trop lourde à présent. Aucun homme sain d'esprit ne se lancerait là dedans. Mais tu sais mieux que quiconque que je ne suis pas sain d'esprit. Je tiens à te rembourser. Car sache que…

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

_Que cela soit ici ou ailleurs._

_Aux Enfers ou aux Cieux._

_Près ou loin de toi._

_C'est une certitude :_

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

Je ne vis que pour te contempler, te satisfaire, respirer ton odeur et entendre le son de ta voix. J'abandonne mon paradis artificiel pour toi. Car c'est toi ma drogue dure. Je n'ai plus besoin de toutes ces substances qui provoquent momentanément l'oublie. Je les refuse. Car je veux me souvenir de chaque détail de ma vie passée avec toi. Je veux revoir tes yeux gris encore une fois et sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Te rendre heureux surtout. Signer un contrat amoureux avec toi. Me réveiller dans tes bras et pourquoi pas un jour faire une sacrée paire de père… Tout ça parce que :

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

_Que cela soit ici ou ailleurs._

_Aux Enfers ou aux Cieux._

_Près ou loin de toi._

_C'est une certitude :_

_Je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

Je suis prêt à tout pour un avenir en ta compagnie. Parce que mon véritable paradis se résume en un mot – ou plutôt un prénom – Draco. »

Une larme vint troubler le refrain de cette lettre d'amour. Le jeune parisien ne releva pas tout de suite la tête. Il relut la lettre et se dit qu'au fond, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Draco plia silencieusement la lettre et la rangea dans l'intérieur de sa veste. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste afin de sécher ses larmes qui tombaient le long de son nez, coulaient sur ses joues et rejoignaient sa bouche.

« - Je… Je ne voulais rien de tout cela entre nous. Expliqua Harry d'une voix rauque. Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait mal. Je m'étais imaginé plein de choses mais pas _ça_. J'ai été pris au dépourvu et tout ça par ma faute. Ron a essayé de me persuader que je n'étais pas entièrement fautif. Pourtant, quand je le regardais attentivement je voyais bien qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avançait. Il pensait comme les autres ; que j'étais allé trop loin et qu'il n'y avait pas de ticket retour. Je pensais que nous deux… nous n'aurions pas a endurer tout ça. Et surtout pas par ma faute. Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai dis « ce n'est pas nous contre les autres mais nous _avec_ les autres. » ? Et bien, j'ai eu l'audace de croire que ce se seraient ces mêmes _autres_ qui nuiraient à notre amour et non pas l'un d'entre nous. Comme quoi, l'erreur est humaine. »

Draco resta longtemps silencieux, fixant toujours les flux et reflux de la mer noire d'encre.

« - Sache que ce n'était pas une erreur de t'avoir aimé... et de t'aimer encore. »

Harry sentit son cœur chavirer comme un bateau au bord du naufrage. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Il voulait hurler de joie. Pleurer. Serrer Draco dans ses bras. Soupirer. Sentir sa peau rouler sous ses doigts. Respirer son odeur comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis deux ans. Passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée. Admirer ses orbes métalliques. Goûter à ses lèvres… Oui, ses lèvres. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Fort comme un homme, il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder la mer s'apaiser et rejoindre leurs chaussures trempées.

L'eau leur arrivait aux chevilles.

Doucement, la main d'Harry chercha celle de son amant. Quand leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent - d'abord timidement – le brun contempla le visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Deux ans semblaient avoir duré des siècles, une éternité même. Harry déposa doucement sa main sur sa joue comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'un rêve et Draco ferma momentanément les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

Les lèvres d'Harry étaient incroyablement proches des siennes. Il pouvait distinguer dans le noir les éclats de ses yeux couleur émeraude comme deux étoiles brillant dans le ciel…

**A suivre**

* * *

Tadam ! Et voilà, notre couple adoré est de nouveau ensemble ! Comment avez-vous donc pu penser que cela ne serait pas un Happy End ? Je sais que je suis sadique mais pas à ce point. Donc avec Anton, c'est fini. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause n'est-ce pas ? Laissez vos avis concernant la déclaration d'amour d'Harry surtout. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de tomber dans le mièvre... Sorry. A très vite, **Dairy22** ou **L'Elixir d'Euphorie**.

**Ps : **J'espère n'avoir fait pleurer personne sur ce coup là.** x)'**


	43. Chapitre 43

**Posté le** : 9 Mars 2010. _Sorry à ceux n'ayant pas aimés le chapitre précédent, jugé trop mièvre_... **=S **Je suis en train de souffir pour créer un milieu aquatique avec mon méga aquairum. A besoin de poster pour panser ses courbatures.** x)' Bonne lecture tout de même.**

* * *

**Disclamer spécial** à : **Civil Twilight** - Quiet In My Town / **No Doubt **- Don't Speak / **Craig Amstrong **- Chillout Moods / **Dido** - Hunter **[PlayList]**

* * *

**Chapitre 43 **

_Ab initio._ Depuis le début

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« - Je t'ai aimé depuis le début. Annonça Draco en savourant sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Pas comme amant mais en tant que complice. Tu avais cette espèce de fraîcheur qui émanait de toi ; de ton personnage. Tu incarnais tout ce que je ne connaissais pas encore à l'époque. Tu étais tout ce que je rêvais d'être sans me l'avouer. Tu étais courageux et tu t'assumais tel que tu étais. En plus de ça, tu avais du talent à revendre, Harry… Moi, je n'avais que mon argent. Et tu sais quoi ? On ne va pas très loin avec ça. Pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. »

Harry et lui étaient accoudés à la fenêtre de l'appartement du blond à Nice. Ils avaient passé une nuit blanche à parler autour de plusieurs tasses de breuvages, tantôt café, tantôt alcool agrémenté de cigarettes et de quelques larmes. L'écrivain fixa l'aube se lever et les petites gens faire de même. Un homme monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla comme si la route lui appartenait. Il était 5 h 24 du matin.

« - Je t'ai aimé depuis le début. Répéta Harry après avoir avalé une gorgée de café corsé. Pas comme amant mais en tant que complice. Tu avais cette prestance qui émanait de toi ; de ton personnage. Tu incarnais tout ce que j'aimais et ce que je détestais à la fois. Je rêvais d'être à ta place sans me l'avouer. Tu étais lâche et tu t'assumais tel que tu étais. En plus de ça tu avais de la détermination à revendre, Draco… Moi, je n'avais que mes doutes. Et tu sais quoi ? On ne va pas très loin avec ça. Pas plus loin que sa propre bulle. »

Draco se tut. Il savoura ces quelques paroles. Ils regardèrent le Soleil s'étirer à travers le ciel, aspergeant la ville côtière de sa luminescence. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'apercevait que la présence d'Harry lui prodiguait un bien fou ; que c'était vital. Comment avait-il pu s'anesthésier à son amour pour lui pendant autant de temps ?

« - Qu'as-tu fais pendant ces deux années ? Questionna Harry. Je ne sais rien de toi.

- J'ai vécu ici et ailleurs, sans but précis. Ca a été comme ça pendant plusieurs mois. J'ai fais des voyages. Je suis retourné en Russie pendant un laps de temps. Et grâce à mon école de parfumerie j'ai décroché un stage à Nice. Je suis venu ici. J'ai rencontré Anton. Notre relation a évolué lentement mais sûrement. Je me suis accroché à lui comme sur une bouée de secours. J'ai été pitoyable et…

- Tu t'en veux ?

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? C'était quelqu'un de bien tu sais.

- Ca se voit quand tu en parles…

- Excuse-moi.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Trancha Harry. C'est moi qui le devrais. J'ai foiré. Quand tu as fais ta dépression, je me suis senti infiniment seul. Il y avait tous ces gens autour de moi mais je ne les voyais pas. Je me retrouvais avec pour seule mission de te redonner le sourire et c'était une quête bien trop lourde pour mes épaules. J'aurai pu tout faire mais… pas ça. Il fallait que tu te débrouilles tout seul. Quand Cédric est arrivé sur Paris, je l'ai d'abord fuis. Puis son contact m'avait semblé trop beau. Il m'écoutait.

« Il avait pitié de moi. Et j'aime la pitié ! Ca veut dire que la personne essaie de comprendre ce que l'on ressent ; qu'elle… qu'elle veut ressentir à notre place. Et Cédric me connaissait. Il savait qu'avec cette arme là, j'allais craquer. Et puis, j'étais déjà faible psychologiquement. Il en a abusé. Mais j'ai une énorme part de responsabilité dans les événements qui ont suivi… Je l'ai suivi. Il s'est montré gentil avec moi. Ensuite entreprenant. Il a essayé de m'embrasser ; je ne me suis pas dégagé. Et on l'a fait dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Je me suis haïs. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de recommencer… Et un soir – ce fut différent – il a apprit que nous avions des problèmes d'argent. Nous avions mis toutes nos économies dans mon livre et je n'étais pas du tout sûr que ça allait marcher. Alors, j'ai marchandé mon corps contre quelques billets. J'ai tourné ce film en espérant qu'on allait pouvoir enfin être heureux. Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais. J'ai été con et immature. Je pensais avoir déjà tout gagné, dont ton amour. J'ai été con. Profondément con. J'ai vendu notre amour pour quelques billets. »

Draco savait qu'Harry pleurait. Cependant, il ne tenta rien pour le consoler. Avec ces blessures là, ça ne servait strictement à rien. C'était comme se battre avec une tempête particulièrement houleuse.

« - Alors nous nous sommes retrouvés à temps pour ne pas nous perdre en chemin. Déclara finalement le blond. »

L'écrivain éprouva à son égard un sentiment de gratitude profond. Jamais Draco ne lui avait hurlé sa haine au visage depuis le soir de leur rupture. Il avait eu cette décence et cette grandeur d'âme digne des Malefoyonov.

« - Comment-est-ce que tu fais ?

- Comment je fais _quoi _? Demanda abruptement le blond.

- Être calme après avoir entendu et vécu tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il après une minute de silence. Cela doit être propre à l'être humain de savoir pardonner. Alors j'essaie d'appliquer bêtement. La sottise, ça fait un bien fou parfois. »

Harry but d'un trait le contenu de sa tasse et dit :

« - Je pense que tu es le plus sage de nous deux. Peut-être l'as-tu toujours été sans que je ne m'en aperçoive tant je m'étais placé sur un piédestal durant toutes ces années.

- Rassure-toi, ce piédestal comme tu dis, n'était pas très haut. J'ai aisément pu te rejoindre. Peut-être m'y attendais-tu déjà. »

Draco sourit sincèrement à Harry et ce dernier lui rendit. C'était comme si le Soleil venait d'illuminer cette partie de la Terre pour la toute première fois depuis deux ans. Le brun embrassa furtivement son amant avant de murmurer :

« - C'est trop tôt ?

- En amour ce n'est jamais ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Nous sommes toujours à l'heure. »

Harry survola sa chevelure peroxydée du bout des doigts et laissa retomber mollement sa main le long de son corps.

« - Comment va Nymphadora ?

- Elle fait son deuil. Etant donné qu'elle est malade, elle a signé tout un tas de papiers pour que je m'occupe des enfants si jamais ça tourne mal… Espérons seulement que cela ne se produise jamais. Ils ont tant besoin d'une mère à leur côté. »

Draco déposa sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en équilibre près du vide. Finalement, Harry préféra aborder un sujet moins glissant :

« - Elijah te passe le bonjour. »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire poli tandis que le jeune écrivain poursuivait :

« - Je suis allé le voir en Angleterre il y a une semaine à peine. Il fêtait ses fiançailles avec Angie. Il… Elijah est surpris de savoir que nous deux… Bah, on a repris. On en a parlé une bonne partie de la soirée jusqu'à oublier la future mariée – et crois-moi qu'elle nous en a voulu ! (L'éphèbe rit légèrement) Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec mon frère… Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. J'étais pris dans ma vie de merde avec Keith à consommer de la merde en sachet d'ailleurs.

- Ca n'a rien à voir mais, comment as-tu su où je vivais ? Coupa Draco, soudainement curieux.

- Légolas l'a laissé échapper dans quelques bribes de conversations alors qu'il m'invitait à l'enterrement de Remus. Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'il l'a fait exprès : il voulait que je te retrouve au plus vite. J'ai aimé ton cousin dès le début.

- Pas moi ; en ce qui concerne Dudley. Répliqua Draco avec un sourire en coin. »

Harry éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'autre jeune homme.

« - Il te manque ce bon vieux Duddy ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Maugréa le blond. »

Draco se dégagea doucement de son étreinte afin de mettre sa tasse dans le lavabo de sa cuisine. Il se mit à faire la vaisselle comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Harry sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et commença à fumer par la fenêtre ouverte sur le monde. Et cela lui rappela étrangement la scène qu'il avait vécu à Moscou ; celle où il s'était éveillé en voyant Draco le faire à une heure toute aussi matinale. Maintenant, c'était lui – Harry – qui avait besoin de fumer pour se détendre.

« - J'ai été ému en recevant tes mails. Finit par dire Draco tandis qu'il retournait son mug '' Lui & Lui '' afin qu'il sèche. »

Harry retira le mégot de ses lèvres et se retourna pour fixer le dos que lui offrait son autre.

« - Ca m'a fait un choc de lire ces mots. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir près de moi alors que tu étais si loin… Je les ai lu jusqu'à l'usure, jusqu'à ce que les mots s'impriment sur ma rétine. J'avais peur – au fond de moi – que tu te lasses de mon silence si glacial ; que tu retournes avec Keith. J'ai sauvegardé tes mails. Je les ai gardé précieusement même si j'avais toujours ma relation avec Anton à l'époque. Je me suis senti mal à la suite de ça… J'avais déjà l'impression de le tromper. Pour toi. Uniquement pour… »

Sa gorge se noua et Harry se déplaça et vint l'encercler de ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et senti des larmes rejoindre son visage. L'écrivain ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Chaque jour, il avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Draco, bien plus faible qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« - J'ai froid. Déclara le blond au bout d'un moment.

- Viens, je vais te réchauffer comme je peux. Murmura l'autre en le faisant se retourner. »

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant puis Harry le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. C'était si bon de sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la sienne ! Comment aller de l'avant ?

« - Comment ? Se répéta le célèbre écrivain. »

La réponse sembla lui brûler aussitôt les lèvres.

« - Nous allons apprendre à nous redécouvrir. Formula-t-il. Nous allons… prendre notre temps afin de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs de jeunesse dues à la précipitation. Il nous faut des bases plus que solides pour construire notre foyer. Nous allons nous balader ensemble, aller dans des concerts et des expos, voir nos familles respectives, nos amis, remettre les choses à plat. Nous allons nous trouver un endroit agréable assez reculé. Mais avant ça, je vais aller me faire soigner. Tu ne pourras pas me voir continuellement à la limite de l'overdose. Et je ne me supporte plus ainsi.

- Je suis heureux de pouvoir de nouveau dire ''nous''. Chuchota l'apprenti parfumeur.

- Et moi de le concrétiser. »

Les lèvres d'Harry entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et se délectèrent de cette sensation et il se promit que cela dure toujours – ou à jamais…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Septembre venait d'arriver. L'été à son crépuscule. L'automne à son aube. Draco avait réussit à obtenir un contrat en tant qu'apprenti parfumeur dans une grande maison à Paris. Il avait emménagé chez Nymphadora spécialement, profitant du même coup pour l'aider avec les enfants. Et surtout, financièrement… Ce n'était pas facile pour un parent célibataire, quel que soit son métier. Des enfants réclamaient de l'affection et de l'attention ; des rires aussi et de la complicité. Des enfants. _Des enfants_… De très beaux enfants. Ses enfants.

Oui, Draco les considérait déjà comme les siens. Suomi et Teddy. Et chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il se rappelait de sa promesse qu'il s'était faite sur le berceau du jeune Teddy un jour d'été à Paris ; son premier avec Harry peu avant leur départ pour Moscou : _Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il l'avait dans ses bras et Draco se sentait investit d'une mission. Celle de le protéger quoi qu'il advienne. _

Draco avait passé un été merveilleux aux contacts de ses filleuls. Il avait presque réussi à oublier pendant quelques instants l'absence d'Harry qui était interné dans un hôpital pour sa cure de désintox. Les rires entêtants des enfants lui avaient pansé ses blessures. Quand il soulevait Suomi dans les airs, il avait l'impression d'avoir dans ses bras le plus beau joyau que la terre aurait pu porter. D'un autre côté, il était si fier de Teddy ! Ce petit homme si intelligent… Les deux enfants ressemblaient d'une manière frappante à leurs parents. Il ne se passait pas un jour où le souvenir de Remus hante cette maison… Le bruit de ses pas semblait s'être arrêté à la porte. Sa veste était toujours accrochée au porte-manteau comme s'il allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Dans le salon à la peinture rouge, des cadres photos avaient pétrifiés quelques sourires et des morceaux d'âme.

Un jour, Draco était retourné chez ses parents avec Suomi et Teddy tandis que Nymphadora travaillait…

Le Manoir Malefoy n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi impeccable. Le jardin était intact ; de même pour la peinture blanche. Les pierres qui se dérobaient derrière des feuilles de vignes qui s'enroulaient autour d'une pergola semblaient être figées dans le temps. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient parsemées de morceaux de vitres qui rappelaient l'aigue-marine. Une volière avait été suspendue à l'ombre de la terrasse. Entre les barreaux entrelacés, les perruches couleur neige étaient toujours vivantes.

Il fallait monter trois marches pour accéder à la porte d'entrée. Le gravier avait crissé sous leurs pieds. La rocaille avait été incrustée à même le sol afin de désigner le chemin au visiteur et le guider dans ses pas. Il avait passé sa clef dans la porte d'entrée : la serrure n'avait pas été changée. Il était encore le bienvenu mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Le hall était d'une taille honorable et laissait paraître un parquet finement ciré. Le restant de la maison avait été décoré suivant le style baroque dans des teintes nacrées. Mais le vert, souvent clair, arrivait par touche. Cela lui rappela sa venue avec Harry. Il y a maintenant trois ans. Trois ans entrecoupés de malheur. Suomi était restée accrochée à son cou, regardant la maison de ses petits yeux émerveillés. Teddy – plus aventureux – avait commencé à courir à travers le rez-de-chaussé de la maison pendant que Draco marchait silencieusement le long d'un corridor menant à la cuisine.

En entrant, il se revit dîner avec Harry après leur visite de Paris. Des souvenirs plein la tête. Il fit le tour de la table en bois et la caressa du bout des doigts. Il donna une nectarine qui reposait dans une corbeille de fruits à Suomi en lui précisant que le noyau n'était pas bon. Il ouvrit le micro-onde par simple plaisir ; se remémorant la manière dont il avait claqué la portière sous la colère après les sarcasmes de son père. Il sorti presque à reculons.

Draco passa une tête dans le salon où le sofa était resté à la même place durant trois années consécutives. Un plaide couleur beige avait juste été ajouté. Soudain, le souvenir de l'arrivée d'Harry au Manoir le percuta. Sa mère qui apportait quelques verres et une limonade au citron avec un doigt de vodka…

« - Dis, c'est à qui cette maison ? Demanda Suomi de sa toute petite voix, son menton couvert de nectar de fruit.

- A mes parents ma puce.

- Ils ont plein de sous ?

- Oui. »

Draco allait se diriger vers la véranda où sa mère adorait coudre quand Teddy passa devant lui comme une fusée et monta les escaliers à la va vite.

« - Pas par là mon grand ! »

Cependant Teddy n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il passa en courant devant la salle de bain où Draco avait fait sa tentative de suicide. Le blond ne s'y attarda pas. Il courait derrière son filleul avec Suomi dans ses bras qui riait de cette course poursuite improvisée. Teddy emprunta un escalier plus étroit menant à son étage. L'étage qu'il avait occupé les dix-huit premières années de son existence. Le couloir était encore couvert d'images et autres stickers qui lui rappelaient ses voyages. Moscou. Porto. Stockholm. New York. Milan. Berlin. Sydney. Sao Polo… Teddy s'arrêta brusquement et s'appuya contre le couloir à l'endroit où une revue de presse sur le commerce équitable avait été épinglée.

« - C'est grand ici ! S'exclama-t-il. On pourrait faire le tour en roller. »

Draco sourit et déposa Suomi par terre. Il avait l'impression qu'un fantôme hantait ses murs. Il lut rapidement quelques articles et se délecta de la chute de quelques uns d'entre eux. Il avait vingt-et-un an désormais. Cela semblait si jeune ! Et pourtant il avait tellement muri depuis sa fatidique rencontre avec Harry… L'apprenti parfumeur tourna des talons et avança d'un mètre et s'arrêta là. Ici-même, il s'était réconcilié avec Harry après s'être disputé à propos de Cédric. Encore et toujours Cédric…

Doucement, il ouvrit une porte qui donna sur la chambre d'ami décorée par ses soins. Les murs étaient encore recouverts d'une sorte de laque grise rythmée par des bandes tantôt blanches, tantôt noires. Un ventilateur métallisé fixé au plafond ressemblait vivement à l'hélice d'un avion. En fait, la chambre dans sa globalité étaient dans des nuances de gris, altéré par quelques touches de bleues diverses. Des photos de diva des années 30's recouvraient les murs dans des postures aguichantes. Les Erlenmeyers, Becher et autres éprouvettes n'avaient point quittés la commode sur laquelle ils étaient entreposés. A l'intérieur, des pièces de monnaie ou des bijoux s'entremêlaient en faisait tinter leur éclats perpétuel au Soleil. L'odeur d'Harry avait quitté cette pièce aseptisée. Les draps avaient été changés…

« - Tu faisais dodo ici ? Questionna Suomi en montant sur le lit, sa nectarine au poing. »

Draco la souleva en se disant qu'elle risquait d'en mettre partout avec ce fruit salissant.

« - Non, ma chambre à moi elle est juste à côté. Vous voulez la voir ? »

Teddy et Suomi hochèrent prestement de la tête et suivirent leur parrain hors de la pièce. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte identique. Une fois qu'ils la franchirent, Draco retint son souffle. La fresque murale lui sauta aux yeux tel un souvenir déchu de Little Whinging.

Là-dessus était représentée avec exactitude l'avenue de l'arrêt du bus numéro 615, non loin de Magnolia Crescent. La route goudronnée, le panneau d'affichage où se trouvaient les horaires, la poubelle en fer rouillée et le banc… Le banc où ils s'étaient assis en attendant le bus pour aller à Londres il y a quelques années de cela. On voyait deux personnages – un brun et un blond - de dos, fixant le panneau publicitaire aux couleurs pastel leur faisant face. Draco et Harry. Ce souvenir demeurait clair et précis dans sa mémoire. Il se voyait encore esquisser cette fresque. Puis le ciel et ses nuages par milliers… Draco se surprit de voir autant de qualité graphique au travers l'étendue céleste. Cela donnait l'illusion du vrai. Que ce souvenir était encore vivant, quelque part…

Suomi jeta sa nectarine dans une corbeille à papiers et s'assit par terre. Elle regarda de ses yeux vairons la fresque murale comme si c'était le début d'une séance cinéma particulièrement intéressante. Teddy, lui, faisait le tour de la chambre et tomba sur un album photo posé sur le bureau en verre. Il le feuilleta puis déclara :

« - C'est maman quand elle était jeune ? »

Draco sortit de sa torpeur et rejoignit le petit garçon.

« - Oui, elle avait les cheveux rose. S'amusa-t-il à colporter en regardant la photographie. Et là, c'est moi. Ajouta-t-il inutilement. »

On le reconnaissait très bien malgré les quelques années qui l'éloignaient de ce cliché. Silencieusement, Teddy observa de nombreuses photos. Il s'arrêta sur une photographie d'Harry, Blaise et lui, prise peu avant le départ de son meilleur ami pour sa croisière dans les Caraïbes. Les trois jeunes hommes souriaient à l'objectif, sans se soucier de l'avenir…

« - C'était le Monsieur à l'enterrement de Papa ? Demanda Teddy en mettant son petit doigt sur le front d'Harry. Il était tout seul, derrière. Je m'en souviens. »

Draco consulta Teddy du regard. Ce dernier poursuivit :

« - Tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

- Justement, c'est le contraire. Expliqua le blond. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et les adultes ont tendance à montrer leur affection d'une manière tout à fait particulière…

- C'est un ami ?

- Non, je suis… Je suis amoureux de lui depuis longtemps.

- Vous allez vous marier ?

- Je ne pense pas. Annonça Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour s'avoir qu'il m'aime aussi. »

**A suivre**

* * *

Tadam ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! ^^ Prochain chapitre bientôt si vous êtes sages... Bon écoutez, un truc important à vous dire tout de même... Grâce à vous, et plus particulièrement à certains **j'ai décidé de proposer cette histoire à plusieurs maisons d'édition**. J'enverrai sans doute cela au moins d'avril. Avnt cela je dois réécrire toute l'intrigue etc.. Donc voilà. Je verrai bien si ça marche ou pas. Merci mille fois**, Dairy22.**

* * *

**NewS : **J'arrive bientôt avec deux nouveaux DM xHP - un Os & une Mini-fic. Mais avant cela sachez que j'ai publié un **nouvel Os **un **LL x DM **assez **soft. **Voici le** résumé : **_Je ne suis pas obsédé. Juste fasciné par ta lunatique-attitude. Alors dans mon esprit, la respectueuse Miss Lovegood a disparu. Plus encore mon amante : Luna. Il ne restait plus que l'apparence, cette si creuse surface, qui se prénommait Loufoca._


	44. Chapitre 44

**Posté** : 12 Mars 2010. _Prochainement, la fin. Merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici... _**Pas de PlayList, juste la mélodie du silence.**

* * *

**Chapitre 44**

_Anima sana in corpore sano_. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus marché dans une rue. Des mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre dans ses mouvements. Mais durant cette longue traversée du désert il s'était promit à maintes reprises d'en sortir plus fort. Plus vivant. Plus apte à affronter la vie. Etre un savant mélange entre témérité et lâcheté. En bref, être courageux face à la contingence de l'existence…

Harry marchait le long du couloir de l'hôpital, un sac à la main. Toute sa vie tenait là-dedans. Il salua les infirmières et médecins d'un hochement de tête et de quelques sourires ; reconnaissant à l'égard de ceux qui l'avaient aidé ; ceux qui l'avaient poussé vers la tant attendue porte de sortie. Et au bout – tout au bout – se trouvaient des silhouettes rendues floues par la clarté du Soleil et les murs blancs.

Ses cheveux peroxydés se confondaient avec la lueur du jour…

Le cœur d'Harry fit un saut périlleux et il avança plus rapidement. Soudain, une lumière plus vive que les autres attira son attention au-delà d'une fenêtre. Le célèbre écrivain resta pétrifié et observa le paysage qui n'en n'était plus un. Une jungle de paparazzis l'attendait au-dehors. Soudain, une main masculine se glissa dans la sienne. Il détourna son visage, incrédule, et fixa les orbes métalliques de son amant.

« - Ils sont là depuis ce matin. Un employé de l'hôpital les a prévenus que tu sortais aujourd'hui contre un gros chèque. Expliqua Draco sans le quitter des yeux. On s'est revu il y a une semaine à peine afin de programmer ta sortie et j'ai l'impression que cela fait déjà une éternité… Tes traits se sont adoucis ; la teinte de tes yeux aussi. »

Harry esquissa un sourire en se détachant de la fenêtre. Il embrassa furtivement son autre sur la joue et se mit à respirer son odeur tout en restant dans cette position.

« - Quand on sera sorti d'ici, cela marquera une nouvelle étape ; du renouveau. Dit le brun.

- Une nouvelle histoire, oui. Confirma Draco à demi-voix.

- Plus belle ?

- Plus stable. Répondit-il.

- Plus longue ? Demanda Harry en un murmure presque inaudible.

- Plus intense… »

Un autre flash au-dehors se fit, impatient.

« - Ils sont au courant ? Questionna le célèbre écrivain.

- La presse sait déjà tout ; ou presque.

- Ils vont donc pouvoir jouir de notre présence et en tirer des clichés juteux. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres à peine puis passèrent le pas de la porte de l'hôpital. Là, une pluie diluvienne de flash et d'interrogations s'abattirent sur eux. Mais pas assez nombreux pour les achever puisqu'ils étaient deux.

« - Monsieur Potter, qui vous accompagne ? C'est votre nouvelle aventure ? Monsieur Potter, qu'en est-il de Keith Joanburg ? C'est définitivement fini ? »

- Je ne répondrai qu'à une seule question. »

Une journaliste anglaise, plantée là, s'avança et parla avant que les autres n'eurent le temps de réagir.

« - Comment s'est passé votre cure de désintoxication ? »

Harry afficha un sourire énigmatique et lança un bref coup d'œil à Draco avant de répondre :

« - Ce fut un voyage magnifique. Mes hôtes étaient formidables. Mon logis confortable. Les repas d'un raffinement rare tout comme les autres denrées alimentaires, dont les friandises qui – en petite quantité – me servaient de bouée de secours sur cette île paradisiaque. »

Face à l'ironie mordante du jeune homme, les journalistes abdiquèrent. Draco profita de cette légère faille pour se diriger vers le parking où une voiture noire les attendait. Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun se permit d'éclater de rire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis longtemps. Son amant l'imita, heureux d'enfin se sentir complet. La voiture quitta l'hôpital et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard derrière lui. Tout ça était fini.

« - Où est-ce que je vous emmène ? »

L'écrivain regarda dans le rétroviseur et croisa les yeux marron de quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait confondre avec un autre.

« - Blaise !

- En personne. Répondit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea le brun. Tu n'es pas censé…

- T'en vouloir à mort ? Supposa faussement ce dernier. Il paraît ouais. Il paraît aussi que si tu salis la banquette arrière ma rancune risque de refaire un bond. Donc évite Potter.

- Je lui ai demandé de nous rendre ce service. Coupa Draco légèrement irrité. Je ne voulais pas de n'importe qui.

- Et il se trouve Potter que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Avança Blaise en s'engageant dans une nouvelle avenue en tournant à droite. »

Le blond envoya un regard assassin à travers le rétroviseur à son meilleur ami, ce qui le fit hausser des épaules.

« - Tes paparazzis nous collent au cul Potter. »

Harry se retourna et vit - qu'en effet - un convoi de voitures qui les suivait. Il souffla d'exaspération mais rien ne put atteindre son moral déjà au plus haut. Son sourire ne pouvait plus le quitter.

« - Je suis allé chercher tes médicaments à la pharmacie avant de venir. Je te tiendrai à l'œil comme toi tu m'as surveillé quand je n'allais pas bien. Prévint l'apprenti parfumeur avec une pointe d'espièglerie. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Blaise eut une expression d'indignation ainsi qu'une vague moue dégoûtée puis déclara :

« - Arrêtez avec toute cette mièvrerie. Je vais vomir et ce n'est pas très conseillé quand on conduit. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber mollement sur la banquette arrière.

« - Ta ceinture ma petite blondinette adorée. Geignit Blaise.

- Quoi ma ceinture ? Argua-t-il.

- Attache-la.

- Je suis grand, fous moi la paix. Riposta Draco.

- Et le pare-brise est assez grand pour que tu le traverses aussi ; alors mets ta ceinture de sécurité ! Tu mets bien des capotes ? C'est du même ordre. »

Le jeune parisien allait étrangler son meilleur ami mais se ravisa à la dernière minute en se disant que cela n'était pas une chose à faire. Il attacha finalement sa ceinture de sécurité et envoya un regard éloquent en direction d'Harry qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

Ils continuèrent de rouler pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à destination. La maison d'Harry. Un portail électrique s'ouvrit sur leur passage, laissant entrer la berline noire. Ils descendirent dans une symphonie de claquement de portières et Draco ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« - La prochaine fois que tu veux m'humilier dans ta bagnole Blaise, pense à ramener le siège bébé. »

C'était l'automne. Les feuilles aux éclats rougeâtres et brun - comme un mélange de rubis et d'ambre – étaient étalés sur le sol. Cette couverture duveteuse et humide parcourait le sentier et bruissait sous leurs pas impatients. Le ciel était poudré et les nuages masquaient la plus grande partie des éclats du Soleil, ne laissant transparaître que les plus purs d'entre eux. Le jardinier d'Harry tentait de ramasser la végétation dense et mourante avec acharnement. Mais le propriétaire ne le vit pas de cet œil là.

« - Laissez tout comme ceci. Dit-il à son adresse. C'est plus beau. »

Le jardinier ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta d'acquiescer. Blaise le salua d'un hochement de tête et passa devant lui. Ils montèrent à peine trois marches et arrivèrent devant la porte toujours désespérément ouverte. A l'intérieur, tout était tel qu'Harry l'avait laissé des mois auparavant. Sombre, sans vie, mort. Le célèbre écrivain se sentit presque désolé d'offrir une vue semblable sur son intérieur. C'était pitoyable ; avec du recul il s'en rendait compte. Pour se rattraper, Harry les conduit directement dans sa bibliothèque – seule pièce comportant un semblant de vie.

Il pria une de ses employés afin qu'elle leur rapporte des rafraîchissements puis ferma la porte derrière lui. A son plus grand soulagement, le ménage avait été fait. Il n'y avait même pas une fine pellicule de poussières sur les rangées de livres. Il contourna son bureau – par simple plaisir – et vérifia sa pile de courriers qui l'attendait depuis de bons mois. Il survola un bloc note, son stylo noir resté au même endroit depuis tout ce temps. Un papier froissé gisait là – amorphe – sur son bureau. Lentement, Harry le déplia tandis que Blaise et Draco prenaient place sur deux fauteuils en face.

_One minute __to write a line_

_One day __to write a page_

_One year to write a chapter_

_One life to write a marvelous book_

I'm desperately trying.

Il sourit malgré lui. Une vie pour essayer désespérément d'écrire un merveilleux livre. Il était jeune et con. Il avait déjà eu tous les prix possibles et inimaginables. Pourtant, Harry sentait qu'il pouvait encore mieux faire – toujours et encore repousser ses limites. Soudain, le téléphone de Blaise sonna :

« - Allo ? Je… Merde ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Oui, je sais Jiviwa : je fais de l'Alzheimer à vingt-et-un an, et alors ? Ouais, j'arrive dans vingt minutes. Laisses-moi sauter dans ma bagnole et rapporter des fleurs. Je… Oui, moi aussi. On raccroche à trois ? Un…Allo ? Putain, je déteste quand elle fait ça ! »

Draco explosa de rire et Harry se demanda quand fut la dernière fois qu'il le vit dans cet état.

« - Elle t'a mit un vent ? Questionna le blond avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'appellerai plutôt ça une tornade. Maugréa son meilleur ami. C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère et j'ai oublié. Et ma mère et Jiviwa ensemble c'est comme si on laissait Satan et son alter-ego humain mijoter des plans pour détruire la planète de la plus horrible manière qui soit.

- Elles s'entendent aussi bien que ça ? S'étonna Harry en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

- Il y a une semaine elles ont déclaré que la couleur bordeau ne m'allait pas juste parce que j'ai mit une cravate de cette couleur à une soirée cocktail et tout le monde sait qu'aux soirées cocktail il faut avoir une cravate…

- Je crois qu'elles t'attendent. Coupa gentiment Draco, content de voir son ami cesser de parler. N'oublie pas les fleurs ! »

Blaise se leva en trombe puis parti. Une minute plus tard, il revint dans le bureau et emporta un bouquet de fleurs fanées qui reposait sur la table basse de la bibliothèque.

« - Elles ne sont pas fraîches ! Signala Draco.

- J'aime beaucoup ma mère mais pas au point de verser de l'argent dans un truc qui ne tiendra pas une semaine. De toute façon, je lui dirai que c'est l'automne au cas où elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué. »

Harry ne put se retenir d'afficher un sourire narquois et de secouer la tête comme si Blaise était un cas désespéré. Quand ils entendirent le moteur de sa voiture gronder au-dehors, les deux amants se regardèrent un moment, au-dessus du bureau, et éclatèrent de rire. Draco avait quelques larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux gris. Des larmes de joies. Premières depuis des siècles et annonciatrices de bonheur. Ils se calmèrent après un moment, quand l'employé d'Harry arriva avec trois verres de vodka. Une fois sortie, le brun grogna en attrapant son verre :

« - Ils veulent vraiment que je fasse une rechute dans cette baraque.

- Un verre ne fait de mal à personne. Déclara Draco. Tu dois aller à l'hôpital une fois par semaine ?

- Ouais. Jusqu'à ce que je sois à peu près sain même si ça va me coller à la peau toute ma vie. Hermione m'a offert une bague en argent que je dois mettre tous les jours afin de me rapeller le chemin parcouru.

- C'est vraiment adorable de sa part. »

Harry hocha prestement de la tête en avalant une gorgée. De son autre main il fouilla dans ses papiers alors que Draco s'asseyait en tailleur sur son fauteuil. L'apprenti parfumeur joua quelques instants avec son verre. Finalement, il le bu d'un trait. L'écrivain reposa son verre à moitié-plein sur le côté et feuilleta quelques instants sa paperasse. Finalement, il en extirpa un brouillon et le tendit à Draco.

« - Je compte le faire publier dans un journal. Expliqua posément Harry. On m'a proposé d'écrire des petits articles sur des sujets plus ou moins délicats de notre société. J'ai décidé de commencer par celui-là et j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis. »

Le blond le lut attentivement :

.

.

.

**Petit Traité Sur L'Homosexualité.**

Avant même de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce genre de pratique, les animaux – eux – la connaissait. Il se trouve que des scientifiques se sont penchés sur la question et il semblerait qu'environ 80 % de leurs rapports s'effectuent entre êtres du même sexe. Pourquoi ? Chose naturelle. J'irai même plus loin, cela peut notamment éclaircir certain points obscurs de la disparition de certaines espèces en dehors de la pollution. Les singes, par exemple, ont comprit l'intérêt des rapports dit homosexuels et en tirent profit lors des reproductions en vue de féconder.

Les hommes aussi ; dans l'ancien temps. En Grèce antique, les jeunes hommes s'initiaient à l'amour avec des hommes plus mûrs qu'eux – souvent leur pédagogue – afin de ne pas commettre d'impair dans leur vie conjugale. Longtemps, les femmes étaient condamnées à rester cloîtrées dans des lieux lugubres et les hommes – aussi fin d'esprit soient-ils – ne purent que trouver cette solution pour satisfaire leur appétit les plus bas. Bien sûr, ces dernières furent au courant et ceci entra dans les mœurs. Quelques siècles plus tard, durant la république romaine, les mariages entre personnes du même sexe étaient autorisés jusqu'à l'arrivée du Christianisme qui changea la donne.

Au-delà d'imposer un Dieu unique, la religion chrétienne mit fin aux frivolités romaine. Ce qui autrefois était toléré devint tabou. Le plus grand tabou de la sexualité d'ailleurs. Il suffit d'ouvrir une Bible pour le savoir :

« Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination. » (Lévitique 18.22) « Si un homme couche avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, ils ont fait tous deux une chose abominable ; ils seront punis de mort : leur sang retombera sur eux. »

Les orthodoxes, les protestants et les catholiques sont unanimes sur cette lecture. L'homosexualité est pêchée. C'est dit clairement. Ce dogme est la parole de Dieu. Et beaucoup s'appliquent à la respecter scrupuleusement. Même les athées suivent cette loi. Par apriori. Nous ne ferons que vaguement allusion à l'épisode de Sodome qui a usé beaucoup d'encre et de papiers durant des siècles d'Histoire. Nonobstant, d'autres se font plus modérés dans cette interprétation biblique.

Prenons pour exemple l'anecdote de David – futur roi illustre de la Bible - et Jonathan qui sont liés par une forte « amitié » - faute d'un meilleur terme :

« Jonathan protesta encore auprès de David de son affection pour lui, car il l'aimait comme son âme. »(Livre de Samuel). A la mort de Jonathan, son ami David le pleura en ces paroles: « Ton amour pour moi était admirable, au-dessus de l'amour de femmes. »

En outre, d'autres théories plus obtuses ont vu le jour au fil des années. Punissons le mal par le mal ! Torturons les suspectés d'homosexualité durant l'inquisition, déportons-les dans des camps de concentration durant le troisième Reich, et pour finir, émettons une théorie comme quoi l'homosexualité est une tare héréditaire. Ce que j'en tire c'est que cette forme d'amour n'est pas tolérée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle dérange. Je suis désolé d'être un élément perturbateur. Je le répète :

Selon moi, l'homosexualité n'est pas une réaction face à la vie, contrairement à ce que certains de mes contemporains s'imaginent. C'est juste une façon de vivre. Respectez-là tant que vous vous respectez vous-même. Quand l'amour frappe de plein fouet, il n'y a ni couleur de peau, ni religion, ni sexe. Juste deux âmes qui s'unissent à la perfection.

Je peux vous jurer que j'aime véritablement un homme. Ce n'est pas qu'une folie passagère. Je vous certifie que mon cœur bat pour un homme comme il n'a jamais battu pour une femme et cela ne saurait changer. Il croit en Dieu – moi aussi. Et le comble c'est qu'il est censé nous rejeter. Pourtant, vous êtes les premiers à dire que Dieu est amour…

.

.

.

Draco déposa la feuille sur le bureau et eut une expression étrange. En fait, il demeurait impassible comme s'il n'avait encore rien vu. Harry s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…

« - Alors ?

- Et alors _quoi _? S'impatienta Draco.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Rien. C'est comme ça : c'est tout. »

Déçu, Harry reprit sa feuille et la rangea dans un dossier. Il renversa le contenu de son verre de vodka dans un vase et se leva brusquement. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau afin d'aller chercher autre chose à boire quand la voix de Draco s'éleva dans la bibliothèque, légèrement brisée :

« - Mon père m'a demandé pardon. Il m'a dit que cela soit avec toi ou avec un autre… Il fallait que je vive ma vie comme je l'entendais. »

L'écrivain tentait d'assimiler ces quelques mots avant de répondre sans se retourner.

« - En d'autre terme, il nous tolère mais ne nous accepte pas.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même : il nous tolère. C'est le principal. »

Harry revint sur ses pas.

« - Je sais que cela importe beaucoup pour toi Draco. Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- J'aimerais… J'aimerais te présenter à mes parents.

- Je crois qu'ils me connaissent déjà.

- Non, je veux dire en tant que l'homme de ma vie et non pas le cousin de mon correspondant anglais. Quand on y réfléchit, ça semblait un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ?

- Tes parents t'aiment aveuglément. Preuve indubitable de leur confiance, d'ailleurs. »

Désormais, Harry avait logé son visage dans le cou de Draco qui était toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Joue contre joue, ils regardaient droit devant eux où la montagne de papiers – froissés pour la plupart – les toisaient.

« - Tu sais quoi ? On ira voir tes parents. Certifia le brun. Mais avant ça j'ai envie de partir loin ; m'évader l'esprit ; être tranquille.

- Cite-moi un seul endroit sur le globe où on sera tranquille.

- Euh.. l'Antarctique ? On se fait un bon petit igloo et on fait l'amour sur une peau d'ours jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Je te servirais de chauffage et j'irai pêcher du poisson.

- Ca tombe mal Potter : je déteste le poisson.

- Carnivore ? Supposa Harry en se détachant.

- A cent pour cent.

- Bon bah j'irai chasser du bébé phoque même si c'est un acte ignoble.

- Dis que je suis un sans cœur pendant que tu y es ! »

Le silence revint alors. Draco toujours assis et Harry – debout – derrière lui, son verre vide à la main.

« - Je voudrais aller à Godric's Hollow. »

Le cœur d'Harry sembla défaillir quand il entendit son amant prononcer ces quelques mots. Pourquoi Draco voulait-il aller là-bas ? Voulait-il aller se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents ? Ceci était-il un acte qui illustrait leur engagement l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre ?

« - Mais avant ça, je veux retourner à Little Whinging. Continua le blond dans sa lancée.

- Retourner là-bas ? S'étonna Harry.

- _Faire le chemin retour_.

- Pour…

- Pour revoir les gens qu'on aime. Coupa Draco.

- Mais ici il y'a Blaise.

- Là-bas il y a Théodore. Rétorqua l'apprenti parfumeur.

- Et ton travail ? Questionna l'écrivain.

- Et le tien ?

- Tu y penses depuis combien de temps ?

- Assez longtemps pour en être sûr et certain. Je ne pourrais pas avancer sans y être retourné. Expliqua calmement Draco. Sans avoir revu ces longues allées rectilignes qui s'évanouissent à l'horizon ; sans avoir joué au football sur le terrain vague ; sans avoir revu le 4 Privet Drive ; sans être passé devant la bibliothèque municipale ; sans avoir revu le Chaudron Baveur… Sans avoir eu le temps d'assimiler notre histoire.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda Harry. Je veux dire après avoir revu tout ça.

- On pourra aller de l'avant. »

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 44 qui sert plus de transition qu'autre chose. x)' Je n'ai pas voulu m'attarder sur la cure d'Harry car je ne m'y connais pas assez dans le domaine, je sais juste comme tout le monde que c'est dur d'arrêter. Donc voilà =/ Désolé pour ceux s'attendant à voir des visites au bord du lit du malade x)' Sinon euh, c'est bel et bien officiel entre Draco & Harry. Donc Happy End ! Après tous ces chapitres jpouvais tout de même pas jouer ma sadique à ce point, lol. Sans oublier l'intervention de Blaise : je voulais que tout soit mis à plat avec Harry. Enfin bref, à très bientôt.** Dairy22 **qui aimerait trouver la recette de **L'Elixir d'Euphorie.**

**ooO **

**Reviews ?**

**CHAPITRE 45 EN ANGLETERRE ! **=DDD


	45. Chapitre 45, Partie 1

_¤ Ici s'arrête les aventures de nos héros de papiers froissés. ¤_

Je ne vous dis pas adieu mais juste au revoir…

Ce fut un véritable plaisir pour moi de vous avoir fait partager ma plume le temps de quelques mois.

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire,_

venant d'Afrique, d'Amérique, d'Asie, d'Europe et même d'Océanie !

Une extraordinaire fanfiction pour d'extraordinaires amies :

**Angie** (LittleBeattle), **Anne-Laure** (Manelor), **Camille** (Livioute), **Morgane** (MlleGanou)

Que nos rires, nos larmes et nos plumes se joignent jusqu'à l'infini.

Amicalement,

**Fabiola **(Dairy22).

/ ) /)  
(o.Ô)  
(")_(")

* * *

**[ MéGa PlayList **pour le Chapitre 45. Partie 1 & 2**]****…o°O A Song Or A Whisper o°O… J'ai essayé de mettre un peu de tous les styles musicaux. **Vous trouverez tout sur** Youtube.**

_A écouter dans l'ordre qui vous conviendra le mieux ! _[Je les ai mis par ordre alphabétique]

Oo**o**

**Alicia Keys - **If I Aint Got You / Fallin

**Apocalyptica - **Romance

**Bangles - **Eternal Flame

**Beyoncé** - Halo

**Bright Eyes** - First Day Of My Life

**Civil Twilight - **Quiet In My Town / Letters From The Sky / Human

**Coldplay **– Green Eyes / Violet Hill / Clocks / Whisper

**Craig Amstrong **- Chillout Moods

**Destiny Child **- Stand Up For Love

**DHT** – Listen To Your Heart

**Dido** – Thank You / All You Want / Hunter

**Duffy **– Rockferry / Warwick Avenue / Distant Dreamer

**Green Day **– 21 Guns

**Guns N Roses** – Knockin' On Heaven's Door

**Michael Jackson** - Stranger In Moscow / You Are My Life

**Maroon5** - This Love

**Jason Mraz** – Sleeping In Dream / Lucky

**Nat King Cole** - Autumn Leaves

**Nelly Furtado** – All Good Things / feat **Juanes**. Fotografia & Te Busque [Version Espagnol]

**No Doubt** – Don't Speak

**Pink** - Family Portrait

**Portishead **- Roads / Wandering Stars

**Rolling Stones** - Angie

**The Beattles** - Something / Imagine

**U2** – No Line On The Horizon / Moment Of Surrender

**Wallen** - L'Olivier

Oo**o**

* * *

**Posté le** : 15 Mars 2010. "_C'est délicat d'écrire une fin car on sait que l'on perdra des lecteurs en chemin. Ils nous auront surement lachés la main." _**[Dairy22]**

* * *

" Ecrire, c'est une liaison d'amour avec soi et les choses, et les mouvements et les gens. Ecrire, c'est comme une vie parallèle à sa vie de chaque jour ; c'est le vase purificateur de l'âme et de ses mouvances." **[Louise Portal]**

*

oo**O**

**Chapitre 45, **le dernier est très long. Donc coupé en deux parties !** (!) Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue.**

_Ab imo pectore._ Du fond du cœur, en toute franchise

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« J'ai toujours pensé que je pourrais oublier. Oublier mon passé et tout ce qu'il s'y est produit. Mais là, je n'en ai aucune envie. Sans mon passé je n'aurais pu profiter du présent et me projeter dans l'avenir. Je veux revoir les paysages défiler devant mes yeux, aussi intacts que dans mes souvenirs. Je voudrais faire tout un tas de choses avant de m'éteindre comme une infime lueur dans un halot de lumière conséquent.

Mais, je crois que je mourrais réellement quand on n'aura plus souvenir de moi. De moi et de mes écrits. Et grâce à eux je suis voué à l'immortalité comme l'amour que je ressens. Je reviens sur mes pas – à la case départ. Je suis là, sur mon lit, à fixer tous ces objets poussiéreux et inutiles. De vieux posters, une armoire grinçante, un bureau écaillé, et une latte de parquet. Je crois que j'ai envie de pleurer. Pour de bon.

Je crois que j'ai envie de revenir trois ans en arrière et de savourer chaque instant comme si c'était le début. Cependant, c'est la fin. Ou le recommencement. Voir toutes ces choses me rappelle des souvenirs. Par exemple, ce fut par cette fenêtre que je fus rongé par la jalousie. Ce même bureau recueillit mes pensées aussi confuses soient-elles. J'ai toujours pensé que je pourrais oublier. Oublier ces quelques mots griffonnés sur des papiers froissés ; que je pourrais me débarrasser de ce leitmotiv.

Je n'avais alors pas imaginé que cette histoire prendrait cette ampleur : entre toi et moi. Mais surtout _toi_. Je t'avais vu descendre de la voiture. Tes cheveux dorés reflétant la lueur du Soleil en ce 20 Juin. Puis j'ai collé mon oreille à la porte de ma chambre – celle-ci – et j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne parlais pas un mot d'anglais. J'ai ris. Ou j'ai voulu le faire. Je ne sais plus si j'en étais capable à l'époque. Mes rires – les vrais – ont commencés avec toi pour ne plus jamais s'évanouir.

Retracer notre histoire sur du papier me fait du bien. Un bien fou. Tu avais raison : nous avions besoin de revenir ici pour avancer. Parce que nous n'aurions jamais pu oublier. Et je pensais comme un jeune sot le contraire… Merci de m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que j'étais, ce que je suis et sur ce que je risque de devenir. J'écris au verso. La deuxième partie de mon visage. Mais en fait, c'est juste parce que je n'ai plus de place pour écrire ce dont j'ai envie ; plus de place au bout de ma plume pour te faire comprendre ce que je ressens à présent. Peut-être comprends-tu sans que je n'aie à te le dire.

Toi, tu me comprends. Toujours. Même dans les plus mauvais moments. Tu as su que j'étais difficile à cerner. Tu as su que j'étais con. Tu as su tout ça dès le premier regard. Et tu m'as apprivoisé. Tu m'as compris même dans la haine. Même quand il n'y avait plus d'issue. En toute franchise, je crois que nous sommes faits pour nous rencontrer, nous détester – car bercés par les illusions – et nous aimer après nous être connus respectivement. C'est toi l'homme dans le miroir. Tu es mon reflet.

Je peux encore me souvenir du jour où nous sommes sortis avec ma famille. Je me préparais face au miroir de la salle de bain et tu es arrivé à côté de moi. Tu m'as tendu le bras afin que je puisse sentir ton parfum et je nous ai regardés furtivement par le biais de la psyché. On aurait dit un couple ; un vrai. Mais nous étions encore profondément faux à cette période. Nous ne nous connaissions pas véritablement. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne me connaissais pas moi-même. Je ne me savais pas aussi haïssable. Cependant, tu m'as aimé comme j'étais aimable et détestable à la fois. Tu m'as pris en entier, sans renier une part de mon identité. Tu as regardé en face mes défauts. Je t'ai craché les tiens au visage. Tu m'as aimé encore plus fort. Je me suis parfois éloigné pour revenir avec le cœur plus brûlant, si cela est possible…

Nous avons marchés côte à côte dans ces rues obscures et silencieuses. Nous avons partagés quelques brefs éclats de rire. Nous avons joués au jeu de la séduction et nous nous en sommes mordus les doigts. Car trois ans plus tard, voilà le résultat. Je suis amoureux de toi. Et toi ? Ta réponse me berce chaque matin et s'évanouit le soir seulement, quand tes yeux se ferment.

Je te regarde t'endormir comme je l'ai fais la toute première fois en Angleterre où – m'avais-tu dit – tu ne faisais que semblant. Ce fut ce simple « semblant » qui rendit mes sentiments pour toi encore plus vifs qu'à l'accoutumé. Tu m'avais laissé le temps de t'admirer à loisir. Je me souviens encore avoir voulu te toucher du bout des doigts. Et si l'avais-je fais ? Comment aurais-tu réagis ? Notre histoire aurait-elle commencée plus tôt que prévu ou aurait-elle été avortée par une simple maladresse de ma part ? J'ai toujours pensé que je pourrais oublier tous ces petits moments. Avec toi, non. Sans toi, oui. Ma mémoire se fait sélective. Car ce 20 Juin dernier marque l'an zéro de mon existence… »

D'un geste sec, Harry détacha cette feuille de son bloc note et la plia en deux. En quatre. Puis en huit. Machinalement, il se leva et s'éloigna du bureau de son ancienne chambre qu'il occupait au 4 Privet Drive. L'écrivain s'accroupit, déplaça la latte de parquet et glissa à l'intérieur ce papier. Il le fixa quelques instants et remit la latte à sa place initiale. Doucement, Harry se releva et contempla sa chambre. Dans ses souvenirs, elle ne lui semblait pas aussi petite…

Par la fenêtre, les arbres se balançaient au gré de la brise automnale. Jamais Privet Drive ne lui avait semblé si beau. Et de sa minuscule chambre il pouvait voir le panneau publicitaire en face de l'arrêt du 615. Juste à côté, Magnolia Crescent les narguait avec ses toits impeccables bien que les feuilles mortes s'accumulaient dans les gouttières. Dans la rue, une voiture passa comme un éclair de feu. La vieille Mrs Figg discutait avec Xénopholius Lovegood, une écharpe rouge au cou. Tout était paisible. Les cris d'enfants s'étaient éteints. La télévision un étage au-dessous aussi.

Harry dessina à l'aide de son index des courbes sur le carreau recouvert de buée. Des courbes sans fins. Les aléas de la vie. Le long des allées s'amoncelaient les tas de feuilles rousses. Au dehors, Percy Weasley passait d'un air affairé, allant surement voir ses parents. Le brun ouvrit en grand la fenêtre. Il s'assit au rebord et passa un pied de l'autre côté. Une jambe à l'intérieur, l'autre à l'extérieur. Il s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre et regarda les gens passer sans lever le nez vers lui. A un peu plus de deux mètres au-dessous de lui, la motocyclette de son cousin le narguait de son éclat. Au loin, un hêtre produisit un craquement inquiétant. Le jeune écrivain se pencha au bord. Là, Cho Chang discutait avec Ginny qui tenait fermement la main d'un petit garçon de deux ans à peine qui lui ressemblait d'une manière frappante. Harry sourit.

Lentement, il mit son autre jambe dehors. Désormais, il était libre de tomber ou - plus probablement – de s'élever dans les airs. Il passa une main sur la corniche au dessus de la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'y hissa. Les tuiles du toit étaient marrons et fixées le long d'une ligne invisible. Il la suivit. Arrivé au milieu du toit, Harry resta là. Immobile et silencieux. D'un geste machinal, il referma la fermeture de son blouson et encercla son corps de ses bras. Little Whinging dormait en pleine journée. Les voix ne lui parvenaient plus de là où il était. Le léger froid lui mordait les mains et le visage. Mais ça faisait tellement de bien !

Admirer le panoramique d'une ville et la couleur du ciel était toujours une chose qu'il avait apprécié et ne saurait s'en lasser. Parfois, quand il se retournait, l'étendue céleste lui offrait une palette de couleurs enchanteresses tant et si bien que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Dès lors, il désirait pouvoir les caresser. La vie était formidable. Mais avant tout, une formidable farceuse. Elle nous faisait croire que tout était noir. Et alors, la lumière surgissait du néant. Et le monde tournait à l'envers. Au recto.

Harry frissonna. Les feuilles virevoltaient dans les airs exécutant devant ses yeux vert émeraude une chorégraphie douce et magique. Parfois, elles passaient juste à coté de son visage ou atterrissaient à ses pieds s'inclinant face au ciel oppressant. Immense et gris.

Soudain, une main apparue sur le rebord du toit. Harry la reconnaissait entre mille. Il descendit légèrement et attrapa la main à l'aide de la sienne. La silhouette s'hissa sur le toit. Draco portait un bonnet noir, simple mais qui lui allait bien. Il avait également endossé un blouson en cuir de la même couleur et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, regardant le premier lieu qu'ils avaient partagé. Le silence se prolongea avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ose le rompre.

« - Ca fait étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Harry. Je veux dire, de revenir ici.

- Très. J'ai l'impression que c'est une vieille photo qu'on a gardé sur une cheminée et qu'on ne regarde seulement maintenant parce qu'elle nous avait attendue. »

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco et reprit la parole :

« - Qui aurait cru qu'un simple voyage linguistique aurait changé autant de choses dans nos existences ? Demanda-t-il d'une manière rhétorique. J'ai appris le français. J'ai vécu de l'autre côté de la Manche et je crois que j'y resterais encore un bon bout de temps. J'ai réussi à me faire un nom dans le monde littéraire. J'ai pu contribuer aux associations que je désirais. Je me suis fais de nouveaux amis. J'ai grandis. Et j'ai… J'ai trouvé la personne qui me correspond – ce qui est une chose non négligeable.

- Non négligeable, oui. Répéta rêveusement Draco en se serrant plus contre le brun. »

Harry fixa l'horizon encore une fois et se délecta du paysage si monotone.

« - C'est là-bas qu'on a rit pour la première fois. Dit-il en pointant du doigt la silhouette du panneau publicitaire qui demeurait au-delà d'un orme vigoureux. Je t'avais demandé si c'était ta vraie couleur de cheveux et tu m'avais répondu…

- Que j'étais tombé dans de l'eau de javel quand j'étais petit. Répondit le blond avec un large sourire.

- « _Blond n'est pas une couleur de cheveux mais un état d'esprit_. » Répéta Harry d'un ton docte. Tu en disais des bêtises. Tu adorais te moquer de moi, ce pauvre British inculte dépourvu de vie sociale. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Et brun de surcroît ! Ajouta l'apprenti parfumeur avec un léger rire.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Malefoy. Grogna Harry.

- De même pour toi, Potter. »

Un autre silence suivit, plus doux encore et chargé de complicité électrique. Harry se tourna vers sa gauche – c'est-à-dire vers l'ouest – et contempla le toit de la maison des Weasley. Le hublot de la fenêtre de Ron était fermé tout comme son rideau.

« - Tu sais que Ron a une vue imprenable sur Little Whinging depuis sa chambre ? Demanda Harry. Il adorait regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la rue. Une fois, il m'a raconté t'avoir vu parler avec Théodore – votre première rencontre me semble-t-il. Il a dit… (Harry retint un rire) Il a dit que tu avais fessier à faire pâlir Johnny Depp. »

Harry éclata de rire, emportant Draco dans son euphorie passagère. Soudain, le blond reprit son sérieux et contempla la maison des Weasley où Molly secouait un drap depuis le premier étage.

« - Et il avait raison ?

- Tu es un homme callipyge, sans aucun doute. Formula le jeune anglais. »

A ses cotés, le blond sembla se détendre quelque peu puis il dit :

« - Tu vois ce lampadaire ? C'est juste à coté de lui que je t'ai suivi dans la nuit alors que tu tentais de rejoindre ton meilleur ami. J'avais peur que tu fasses quelque chose que tu puisses regretter par la suite. Alors, j'ai jugé bon de t'épier ; de te surveiller comme je le pouvais. Et – au final – tu m'as rembarré ; chose que je ne tolère pas d'habitude. Mais après tout, on ne se connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour que j'exprime ma colère haut et fort.

- Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir refusé que tu me suives jusqu'à chez les Weasley. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux attendre le bon moment pour que je te les présente.

- A force d'attendre le bon moment, celui-ci ne vient jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que '' jamais'' ? Questionna l'écrivain.

- Le contraire de ''toujours'', n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Prononça Harry. Ta réponse t'appartient. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. »

Le téléphone portable d'Harry sonna. Sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, il l'éteignit.

« - On ne voit pas Londres d'ici. Constata Draco. Et pourtant, elle est si proche...

- On ne voit rien d'autre de ce que l'on veut voir.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé un quartier résidentiel aussi beau. Tu crois qu'il existe d'autre endroit pareil ?

- Pour nous, non. Car chaque lieu a sa signification. »

Draco ne répondit rien, fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Finalement, il déclara :

« - Nous devrions redescendre. »

Lentement, les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, retournant dans la minuscule chambre du 4 Privet Drive comme ils en étaient venus. Une fois tous les deux à l'intérieur, Harry referma la fenêtre, repoussant toutes les images qui y proliféraient. Draco enleva son bonnet, ses cheveux devenant aussi ébouriffés qu'au saut du lit. Le brun lança un dernier regard derrière lui puis sortit de la pièce à la suite de son amant. Le couloir du premier étage était resté comme avant : impeccable. Le long des murs quelques vieilles peintures défraichis s'écaillaient. La chambre de la tante Marge avait été transformée en chambre d'enfant pour le petit Rohan – adopté par les Dursley depuis peu – étant donné qu'elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse que celle d'Harry.

Harry déposa sa main le long de la rampe d'escaliers et les descendit d'un pas traînant. Le décor semblait presque pétrifié depuis qu'il était parti pour ne plus revenir. Si seulement son ancien lui avait su… Il emprunta le hall puis se rendit dans le living-room. Sur le canapé, Pétunia Dursley attendait nerveusement avec un petit garçon - mat de peau, brun et aux yeux onyx - sur les genoux. Non loin de là, Vernon Dursley faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée électrique. Quand les deux jeunes hommes furent sur le pas de la porte, Vernon fit volte-face. Ses petits yeux fixèrent quelques instants Draco avant de revenir à son neveu.

« - Nous revoir disais-tu ? _Nous et Little Whinging_.

- C'est cela en effet.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt dans ce cas ?

- Il y a de multiples raisons à cela. Mais je sentais que le moment était venu. De revenir sur mes pas. Et de tirer une leçon de mes erreurs du passé pour en ressortir plus grand. »

Son regard s'attarda sur sa tante qui le soutint.

« - Je voulais vous dire au revoir. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps en partant comme un voleur à Paris. Je n'ai prévenu personne et même Dudley ne m'a pas entendu alors qu'il dormait à la maison. C'était…

- Du grand n'importe quoi. Coupa Draco en le regardant sévèrement. On ne doit jamais quitter sa famille sauf si on y est contraint. Mais… C'est grâce à ce ''n'importe quoi'' qu'on est ensemble aujourd'hui. Alors il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. J'aime Harry il faut que vous le sachiez et ce n'est pas sa faute si maintenant tout est comme ça. Au contraire, s'il n'était pas venu en France tout aurait été différent ; pour tous.

- Sans Draco, reprit Harry, je n'aurais pu que rêver de cette célébrité et de tout ce qui en découle. Et inconsciemment vous avez été des acteurs importants dans l'évolution de notre relation.

- Serait-ce une forme de remerciement ? Déduisit Vernon Dursley en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Je crois bien, oui. Affirma Harry en marquant une légère pause. On doit vous laisser, le bus passe bientôt pour nous emmener à la gare. Il ne faudrait pas le rater.

- _Le bus_ ? S'étonna le patriarche. Avec tout l'argent que tu brasses tu prends le bus ?

- J'ai toujours adoré trouver l'extraordinaire en des choses ordinaires. Vous direz bonjour à Dudley de ma part vu qu'il est chez Piers Polkiss. Au revoir tante Pétunia. Dit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. »

Draco sera brièvement la main à Vernon Dursley et fit la bise à sa femme. Harry sourit à Rohan et lui avoua :

« - Heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Profite bien de tes années de jeunesse et fait les tourner en bourrique autant que tu pourras. »

Contre toute attente, Pétunia éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'Harry la voyait ainsi. Il sourit également puis retourna vers l'entrée après un dernier au revoir. Dehors, l'air semblait s'être adouci. Draco et Harry marchèrent en silence en se lançant parfois quelques œillades. Ils passèrent devant la maison des Granger et jetèrent un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur sans s'y attarder : ils en auraient tout le temps par la suite. A l'approche de Magnolia Crescent, Harry enfonça la capuche de son sweat-shirt bleu marine, qu'il portait en-dessous de son blouson, sur sa tête. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu dans la rue.

L'arrêt de bus du 615 était juste devant eux à trois ou quatre mètres à peine. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi, le cœur de l'écrivain fit une cabriole dans sa cage thoracique. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires avant d'être percuté par la réalité. La fresque murale de Draco !

Harry accéléra le pas et s'assit directement sur le banc, face à l'affiche publicitaire.

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux en regardant droit devant lui où se trouvait une pancarte annonçant l'entrée dans le quartier résidentiel de Little Whinging. Toujours la même depuis des années… Dessus, le publicitaire avait opté pour des couleurs aux tons pastel où une famille, dite modèle, souriait de toutes ses dents. En cherchant bien, Harry ne vit aucun foyer dans le coin ressemblant à ce portrait si idéalisé. Et heureusement ! Les portraits de famille cachaient souvent des blessures profondes que même les visages joviaux ne pouvaient dissimuler. Dés lors, une pensée vint germer dans son esprit : il ne figurait sur aucune photo de famille…

Que pouvait-il être bête ! Il en avait une. Même trois ! La première avec ses parents le jour de son anniversaire de ses un an ; l'autre avec Elijah et la dernière avec Draco à Moscou.

Ce dernier s'était assis à ses côtés sur le banc et fixait de ses yeux gris le panneau publicitaire. Doucement, sa main vint chercher celle d'Harry. Et en tournant la tête, le brun ne sut dire si c'était le froid ou quelque chose d'autre qui faisait couler une larme sur le visage de son amant.

« - Les mains gelées. Le visage humide. Mais le cœur chaud. Pensa Harry. »

Il serra davantage la main de Draco sans le regarder ; il n'en aurait pas le courage. La témérité, l'audace, la folie d'entreprendre des choses qui n'avaient aucune importance – ça, il l'avait. Mais le courage de voir la réalité humaine en face, il en était désespérément dépourvu. Son cœur était encore fragile et celui de Draco encore plus. Alors Harry se contenta de fixer le panneau publicitaire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se disant qu'il passait pour un insensible de première classe.

Le vrombissement du bus abrégea son dialogue intérieur.

Doucement, Harry se leva, la main de Draco toujours dans la sienne. Le 615 arrivait au coin de la rue à une vitesse mesurée. Le véhicule s'arrêta juste devant eux. A l'intérieur tout était encore comme dans leur souvenir. Le jeune parisien paya deux tickets tandis que son compagnon attendait non loin de là, la capuche toujours sur sa tête. Il y avait trois ou quatre personnes assises à l'intérieur. Un homme d'affaire avait disparu derrière le dernier numéro du _Times_. Une adolescente avait la tête calée dans le cou de son petit-ami et affichait un air de franche satisfaction. Non loin de là, une femme enceinte regardait par la fenêtre une maison de Magnolia Crescent qui appartenait à la famille de Dean Thomas. Une fois que Draco ait reçu les deux titres de transport, il entraîna Harry à sa suite. Ils s'assirent sur la même banquette – consciemment ou inconsciemment - que la première fois qu'ils avaient pris le bus ensemble. Draco côté fenêtre ; Harry côté couloir.

Le célèbre écrivain se souvint alors de leur pseudo-sortie à Londres où il faisait une chaleur caniculaire à l'intérieur du bus. Draco avait alors fermé les yeux et ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas succomber à la tentation, le brun avait alors entreprit de compter les stations qui leur restait. Puis Londres et ses couleurs reflétant le brassage culturel. Le pop art. L'art des rues. L'art tout court.

Harry s'installa confortablement dans la banquette. Il regarda le paysage défiler, les nuages se mouver, les gens sortir leurs parapluies. Il lança un bref coup d'œil à Draco qui ne pouvait détourner son visage de la vitre. Soudain, l'écrivain se rendit compte de quelque chose ayant une importance hors du commun. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, pas une seule fois ils s'étaient dit "je t'aime" l'un en face de l'autre. Ils étaient ensemble sans le dire. Ils s'aimaient sans le dire. Ils se comprenaient sans le dire encore une fois. Tout était dans les non-dits. Autrefois une faiblesse pour eux, les non-dits devenaient une force pour leur couple. Car ne pas dire "je t'aime" relevait d'un sacrifice. On ne dit pas ce que l'on pense ni même ce que l'on ressent puisqu'on attend le bon moment.

« - Mais à force d'attendre le bon moment, se répéta Harry, celui-ci n'arrivera jamais. »

Harry était effrayé à l'idée qu'ils ne se diraient plus "je t'aime." Cela était possible après tout ! Des couples le faisaient… Car un "je t'aime", un vrai, ne se disait qu'à une seule personne dans sa vie ; ou du moins, la bonne. Cela consistait à un engagement de l'âme. Auparavant, ils se l'étaient dit tellement de fois. Des milliers de fois. Murmurer. Chuchoter. Dit. Crier. Hurler. Les "je t'aime" fusaient. Ils ne désemplissaient pas. Pourtant, ils restaient ancrés dans leur cœur pour ne plus en sortir – et encore moins franchir la barrière de leurs lèvres scellées en un baiser. Dire "je t'aime" à tord et à travers perdait son sens. Il devenait banal alors que c'étaient trois petits mots extraordinaires.

Tout le monde dit bien que les termes plus appropriés seraient "je t'apprécie" ou simplement "je t'adore". Faute de langage. Mauvaise interprétation. Cœur brisé à la clef. Alors ne pas dire "je t'aime" c'était jouer la carte de la sécurité ; se protéger – nous et notre cœur. Ne plus courir de risque ou ne plus en vouloir. Mais la vie sans risques, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une vaste lande insipide d'ennui. Etre à la quête du "je t'aime" chaque jour à travers les gestes et le regard sans rien demander de plus ni même prononcer ces trois petits mots. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'Harry ne les avait pas dits ! Ecrit oui ; mais les dire c'était une toute autre affaire… Ca prendrait du temps avant que Draco ou lui n'ose les prononcer ; qu'il trouve le temps de s'armer de courage face à leurs sentiments.

« - Je t'aime Draco. Pensa-t-il. »

Ce dernier resta à contempler le paysage urbain défiler devant ses yeux gris sans même se retourner. Sans être omniscient, Harry savait que le blond pensait à leur destination : Godric's Hollow. Il se remémora la première fois qu'il y était allé avec Ron et Hermione un magnifique jour d'été. Machinalement, l'écrivain se gratta le cou où son estafilade - issue de son agression devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur – n'avait toujours pas disparue.

Les doigts d'Harry et Draco s'entremêlèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se regarde ; chacun dans leurs pensées respectives.

Le bus s'arrêta devant la gare King Cross et en sortant du véhicule, Harry marqua une longue pause. Il se revoyait courir avec son sac de sport, payant son billet de dernière minute et cherchant le train pour Paris Gare du Nord. Il pouvait discerner ce souvenir dans l'imbroglio de sa mémoire aussi clairement que s'il avait vécu les événements seulement hier. Harry se revoyait être embrassé par Draco pour la première fois. Il sentait encore exploser ce maelström de sentiments telle une flamme éternelle. Il se revoyait encore au contact de sa peau d'homme ; sa bouche contre la sienne. Harry voulait goûter de nouveau à tout ça…

Draco le tira légèrement par la main et ils avancèrent vers la gare ferroviaire. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas vers les quais TGV mais se dirigèrent vers les trains de banlieues et de provinces. Le prochain train pour Godric's Hollow passait dans vingt minutes. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent debout, côte à côte, et regardèrent les trains passer et s'arrêter pour avaler le flot habituel de passagers.

Discrètement, l'apprenti parfumeur serpenta le dos de la main d'Harry. Un vent froid et humide s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la gare et sous leurs manteaux. Draco se rapprocha de la silhouette de son amant et glissa dans le même temps sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry se mit à sourire car un jour il avait lu dans un magazine – dans le cabinet du psychologue de Draco – que les gens mettant la main dans la poche arrière de leur compagnon situait leur relation en-dessous de la ceinture. Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, comme un couple ordinaire dans un monde extraordinaire.

Finalement, le train arriva. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, se séparant à regret. Ils s'assirent cette fois l'un en face de l'autre, entourés d'autres voyageurs. Ils se lancèrent quelques sourires à la dérobée, des regards intenses et des oeillades appuyées. Car ils étaient le Jour et la Nuit, se montrant uniquement lors de cette éclipse de Minuit…

Le train avançait encore et toujours en direction de Godric's Hollow…

La station de Godric's Hollow semblait comme déserte – recouverte de feuilles rougeoyantes - et en dehors de tout espace temps. Il y avait là une prolifération de mauvaises herbes qui auraient sérieusement pu concurrencer avec le jardin Weasley. La pancarte indiquant le nom de la ville était toujours de travers et ses attaches rouillées. Les rues du village avaient été abandonnées au profit du Pub du coin. Le Soleil disparaissait par moment sous une épaisse couche de brume. Des petites gouttelettes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Le ciel saupoudrait les toits des maisons environnantes de poudre de mélancolie. Draco mit délibérément ses deux chaussures dans la naissance d'une flaque d'eau. Il fixa ce qu'il pouvait discerner de Godric's Hollow et balaya les environs de ses orbes métalliques.

Harry lança un maigre sourire à Draco avant de sortir de la gare et tous deux avancèrent vers le cœur du village…

Dehors, des maisonnettes couleur pain d'épice s'étalaient de part et autre d'une rue sinueuse bordée par des lampadaires éteints ressemblant à d'énormes sucres d'orge plantés ci et là. De suaves odeurs se dégageaient des stands du marché. Les fruits et légumes de saisons miroitaient légèrement dans les quelques éclats du Soleil qui arrivaient à leur parvenir depuis tout là-haut. Et Harry regarda le ciel.

Le voile opaque de nuages cachait à leurs yeux le plus magnifique que cette journée pouvait offrir. Les feuilles d'automne, rebelles et indomptables, courraient le long des rues. Puis elles s'envolaient, loin, tourbillonnant, virevoltant, se caressant les unes les autres. L'homme, lui, ne pouvait pas voler. Car en volant, il serait totalement libre dans ses mouvements : il serait libre et à la fois prisonnier de ses rêves. Ces derniers seraient restés cloués sur la terre ferme…

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes à peine que la ruelle déboucha sur une petite place au milieu de laquelle reposait une statue finement taillée. Harry s'attarda près de la sculpture la contournant comme il l'avait fait la première fois et se remémora quelques mots griffonnés sur son cahier lors de son voyage en Russie :

« _La sculpture c'est ériger une forme rappelant un sentiment fort._ »

Harry fit ensuite voguer ses yeux couleur émeraude sur quelques habitations en pensant avec amertume que c'était peut-être dans l'une d'entre elle que ses parents avaient vécues. Dans leurs lettres qu'il avait reçu en même temps que son héritage, ils parlaient d'un appartement. Surement l'avait-il loué dans les combles d'une de ces maisonnées. Mais ce qui changeait depuis sa première visite est le fait qu'il détenait désormais leur adresse : Elijah et son beau-père – Sirius – le lui avaient donné.

Draco et lui marchaient en se tenant la main, à la recherche de la dite adresse de James et Lily Potter. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une petite rue d'où l'on apercevait encore l'église dans laquelle ses parents étaient enterrés. La gorge d'Harry se noua quand il se trouva face à un vieux portillon en bois qui sortait presque de ses gonds. Tout était affreusement banal : une maison comme une autre. Mais la maison où il aurait dû vivre les plus belles années de sa vie. Et peut-être les plus malheureuses aussi. Il n'aurait pas connu Draco. Serait-ce donc une compensation ? Des parents contre un homme ? Et si ses parents avaient été vivants ? Et si Lily était restée en contact avec sa sœur ? Et s'il était parti chez les Dursley le temps d'une visite alors que Draco était de séjour ? Ils se seraient juste croisés. Il n'y aurait pas eu toute cette histoire. Pas ces papiers froissés. Et puis, avec des "si" on pouvait mettre Paris en bouteille...

Un petit sentier sinuait entre les mauvaises herbes pendant deux mètres environ. Là, une porte donnait sur l'ensemble de la maison. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de petit hall amménagé où une vieille concierge sommeillait dans sa paperasse, un chat urinant sur une pile de factures non loin d'elle. Draco se retint d'éclater de rire et se contenta d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Le félin déguerpit aussitôt, se cachant sous le bureau comme pour se protéger de ses propres méfaits. La vieille concierge les toisa d'un regard perçant par-dessus le comptoir, des mèches blanches s'échappant de son chignon fait à l'aide d'aiguilles à tricoter.

« - C'est pourquoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix cassante à peine masquée.

- Nous voudrions voir l'ancien appartement sous les combles. Nous avons entendus dire qu'il était toujours vide. Expliqua posément Harry sans pour autant dévoilé son visage. »

La concierge tourna si vite sa tête que le jeune parisien se surprit à la voir aussi vive pour une femme d'un âge avancé.

« - Vous êtes intéressés par ce bien immobilier ? Reprit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus doucereux.

- En quelque sorte, oui. Répondit Draco avec un sourire amusé. Pourrions-nous… (Il pointa l'escalier du doigt)

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vous montre tout de suite le chemin ! S'exclama la concierge en attrapant son trousseau de clef à un crochet. Par ici s'il vous plaît. »

Les deux jeunes hommes obtempérèrent, la suivant aux étages supérieurs. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent point au premier mais au second. Là une porte unique faisait face à la rambarde. Une plante défraichit se tortillait sur un terreau sec. La concierge ouvrit la porte rapidement et la laissa grande ouverte.

« - Voilà. Vous y êtes. Après ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre couple, personne dans le village n'a voulu de l'appartement. J'ai baissé les prix mais rien n'y fait. Ils avaient un fils, un bébé. Il n'est jamais revenu. Ah, les enfants de nos jours… De sales petits ingrats.

- Je crois que nous allons visités seuls. Coupa Draco. Nous avons besoin de temps pour… réfléchir.

- Assurément. Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous étiez. Colocataires, amis… Frères peut-être ?

- Nous sommes en couple. Informa le blond. Nous sommes en couple et nous cherchons un logement.

La concierge les regarda alternativement comme si elle s'attendait à voir Draco ou Harry crier « SUPRISE ! » Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne remua les lèvres.

« - Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai bien eu une demande pour cet appartement il y a quelques semaines… Hésita-t-elle.

- Sans vous manquer de respect Madame, déclara Draco, l'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie – bien au contraire.

- Viens, on s'en va. Murmura presque Harry en faisant demi-tour.

- Non, on reste : question de principe. Assura le blond en tenant son amant par le bras. On n'a pas à s'en aller parce qu'on est homo. Dites-moi ce qui vous gêne exactement là dedans ? (Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la vieille concierge) On n'est pas comme les autres ? Nous ne sommes pas _normaux_ ? Et bien figurez-vous Madame que mon père m'a toujours appris à sortir de la norme et du carcan habituel. Car être normal de nos jours revient à être un rien du tout. Si vous vous plaisez dans votre normalité – bien à vous – mais ne l'imposez pas aux autres. »

La vieille dame remua les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en franchisse la barrière. Puis elle se retourna en disant :

« - Je vous laisse un quart d'heure. Pas une minute de plus. »

Draco afficha un léger sourire en coin puis poussa légèrement Harry vers l'intérieur en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

« - Tu vois, on obtient tout avec un semblant de politesse. »

L'écrivain lui caressa d'un geste distrait les cheveux puis enleva sa capuche qui était toujours sur sa tête. L'appartement était lumineux et quelques nuages de poussières s'élevaient dans les airs. On apercevait les poutres par endroit, parsemés de quelques toiles d'araignées. Les murs étaient d'une couleur beige – surement blanche dans le passé. C'était assez spacieux pour un appartement : presque toutes les pièces étaient ouvertes. Au centre se trouvait un ventilateur et Harry leva la tête vers le plafond et le fixa de ses yeux couleur jade.

« _Ce 31 Juillet au soir, ton père avait enfin réussit à faire marcher ce stupide ventilateur. Quand les premières brises me parvinrent j'ai sentit que ça n'allait pas. J'allais accoucher_. » Avait écrit sa mère dans la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée.

Alors le voilà, ce fameux ventilateur… Harry regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Il en actionna plusieurs avant que la machine se mette à tourner. La poussière s'agita en spirale tel un gouffre de souvenirs. Harry et Draco restèrent là, à le contempler, comme deux enfants admirant un manège.

« - Il fait déjà assez frais comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Interrogea le blond en détournant subitement les yeux.

- Il ne fait jamais la température que je veux. J'aurais aimé avoir la chaleur d'un foyer ; ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Toi tu….Tu as des parents. Tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Je ne cherche pas à savoir, Harry. C'est horrible de grandir seul. Je ne le souhaite à personne.

- Dis Draco, ça fait quoi quand… quand ta mère te serre dans ses bras ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

- J'ai mes yeux qui me piquent. Je ne suis pas très câlins et je te l'ai déjà dis. Mais, quand elle me serre dans ses bras j'ai l'impression d'être fragile comme un enfant ; peut-être je l'ai toujours été. Tu vois, j'ai le sentiment de ne jamais grandir ; d'être atteint par le syndrome de Peter Pan. Quand un de tes parents te prend dans ses bras tu vis quelque chose d'inexplicable et tu comprends parfaitement la puissance des liens du sang. Je fais parti de ces rares enfants gâtés par Mère Nature. Des enfants égoïstes qui ne se rendent pas comptent de leur chance ; qui font des caprices pour avoir ça ou ça juste pour montrer qu'ils existent… Des enfants qui grandissent trop vite au goût de leurs parents ; des enfants qui s'en vont et en rencontrent d'autres. Moins gâtés, moins choyés, moins aimés aussi… Mais, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que «_ s'il existe bien quelque chose dont on est le meilleur, c'est en notre façon d'aimer les autres_. » Et je crois que cette personne a raison. C'est ce que l'homme fait de mieux. Aimer. »

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer de fixer le ventilateur. Il sentait ses yeux devenir humide et il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

« - Tu n'as aucun doute à avoir Harry. Tes parents t'auraient aimé et chéri plus que quiconque. Plus que je n'aurai pu le faire en toute une vie… (Harry s'apprêtait à riposter) Ne dis rien. C'est juste la vérité. Les amours partent, la famille reste. Toujours. Et… Au jour d'aujourd'hui les gens l'oublient. Ils disent que la famille on peut s'en passer. Moi j'ai vécu sans pendant deux ans de ma vie. Je me suis senti vide de l'intérieur. Creux. _And during a life you was hollow, Harry_.

- _And in only some years with you, I finally felt complete_. »

Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échangé quelques mots en anglais. Les souvenirs de leur première rencontre à Little Whinging flottaient dans les airs. Harry sentit quelques larmes s'insinuer au coin de ses yeux puis il prononça d'une voix rauque :

« - Tu te souviens de nos présentations ? Je… J'étais persuadé que tu ne parlais pas un mot d'anglais et j'ai été franchement surpris quand je t'ai vu aligner des phrases plus que correctes dans ma langue. C'est Remus qui t'a si bien apprit l'anglais ?

- C'est Remus, oui. Il m'a apprit bien plus que l'anglais. Il m'a apprit à grandir autour de quelques points de grammaire.

- On ne pourra pas l'oublier.

- _No, we can't_.

- Il ne peut mourir tant que nous avons souvenir de lui. Chuchota presque le brun. On porte sa mémoire dans nos cœurs. (Il marqua une pause) Je pense souvent à lui et à ce qu'il m'a transmit avant sa mort. C'était un homme formidable… Je ne lui arriverai jamais à la cheville. Et pourtant j'essaie. J'essaie Draco…

- Tu es sur la bonne voie pour réussir. »

Draco survola sa joue du bout des doigts et s'engagea vers les pièces voisines, Harry sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre où le papier peint baillait par endroit. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer : la chambre de Lily et James. Harry sortit aussitôt. Il tourna une autre poignée et tomba sur une seconde chambre – plus petite que la première. Une chambre d'enfant. Sa chambre à lui étant bébé. On devinait encore la peinture bleue presque gommée au fil des années. C'était entre ces quatre murs qu'il aurait dû grandir et non pas à des lieues d'ici, dans une maison trop propre nommée le 4 Privet Drive. Harry regarda en face de lui et dit au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité :

« - Je l'aurais mis juste _ici_ mon lit, loin de la fenêtre. Par là, mon bureau. (Harry se plaça face à l'unique fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur Godric's Hollow) J'aurais eu la luminosité du Soleil si j'avais voulu écrire. Sur ce mur, (il alla de l'autre côté de la pièce) mes photos. La tienne je l'aurais placé ici (il pointa du doigt le centre), en évidence. Et là, mon dressing. Dit-il en ouvrant une porte coulissante. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une garde-robe à mon image. Au pied de mon lit une sorte de coffre – j'adore les coffres – j'y aurais mis plein de livres, mon écharpe pour l'hiver - rouge et or que Ron m'a offert à mes quartorze ans - et plein de choses complètement inutiles dont on ne peut se séparer. Oh et j'aurais accroché une photographie en noir et blanc par là, au-dessus de mon ordinateur si mes parents auraient bien voulu m'en acheter un et…

- J'aurai eu le droit de dormir chez toi – je veux dire dans ta chambre ? Demanda l'apprenti parfumeur qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

- Je ne peux concevoir cette pièce sans toi. »

Il ne suffisait que de quelques pas à peine pour qu'ils s'embrassent mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait décidé à effacer la distance qui les séparait. Pas besoin d'être proches pour se comprendre. Draco sortit la main de sa poche et regarda l'heure.

« - Les quinze minutes sont passées. »

Harry acquiesça, photographiant dans son esprit ces quelques murs et attrapa la main de Draco en sortant de la pièce. Celle où son tatouage en forme de bracelet s'enroulait autour de son poignet en quelques lettres :

« Vanity – Perfume – Books – Friends – Family – Romance – Rainbow – Nightmare – Blood – Life – Death – Him & Me »

Harry souligna les dernières lettres à l'aide de son doigt et se rappela les quelques mots prononcés par Astoria lors de la petite fête donnée à l'occasion de la publication de son livre.

« - _C'est vraiment beau_. Avait-elle alors déclaré. _C'est un peu un serment inviolable que vous vous êtes fait_… »

Qu'en était-il d'Astoria ? Avait-elle réussi à tourner la page après une rupture aussi déchirante ? L'amour était-il puissant à ce point pour sacrifier son propre bien pour l'autre ? Certainement. Harry serait prêt à tout pour Draco. Et vice versa.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et furent contents de ne pas avoir à dire au revoir à la concierge qui s'était justement absentée. A l'extérieur, l'air était encore frais et humide. Les feuilles flottaient à la surface de quelques flaques d'eau telles de sachets de thé. L'écrivain remit sa capuche sur sa tête ; cette fois non pas pour préserver son anonymat mais se préserver du froid qui le saisissait. Il se sentait gelé, pétrifié. Cette visite l'avait assaillit ; pris aux trippes. Il venait de voir le fantôme de ses parents. Draco aussi les avaient-ils vus ou même sentis ? Harry l'ignorait et préférait ne pas le savoir pour le moment…

A cette heure-ci, la plupart des habitants du village étaient à la messe. Les chœurs résonnaient. Et le vent sifflait, sifflait, encore et encore.

« - Tu veux aller voir ? »

Harry fit un geste de négation de la tête. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas y aller !

« - Ca te ferait du bien d'y faire un tour. Fit remarquer l'apprenti parfumeur.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les églises. La maison de Dieu, tu parles… Charria l'autre.

- Ici, c'est la maison de tes parents avant tout. Rectifia le blond. Dieu ou pas.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Reprocha le brun.

- J'ai tous les droits, Harry. Et j'ai aussi plus de devoirs que les autres te concernant. Le premier est celui de te dire la vérité : c'est ce que je fais en ce moment même.

- Je n'aime pas la vérité.

- Tu ne fais que de la rechercher inconsciemment. Dans tes gestes, dans tes écrits, tes déplacements. Tout ce que tu fais tend à avoir pour finalité d'accéder à la vérité. (Draco s'arrêta pour reprendre son calme) Elle est belle et terrifiante à la fois. Mais il ne faut surtout pas la redouter car par la suite elle nous saute au visage pour nous crever les yeux. Ce n'est pas beau à voir, comme dirait Blaise. Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir… »

Harry baissa les yeux, un sentiment de culpabilité lui rongeant les entrailles. Comment Draco pouvait-il lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs ? Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec cette question. Lui, Harry, avait du mal à effacer l'ardoise. Mettre les compteurs à zéro. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pu espérer tomber sur quelqu'un comme lui ; et surtout, quelqu'un qui l'aime en retour.

D'un pas tremblant, Harry se dirigea vers la petite église où les motifs iconographiques des vitraux scintillaient de mille feux tels des perles de couleurs pures. Il enleva sa capuche. Une fraîcheur incontestable régnait à l'intérieur du monument théologique. Sur les bancs, quelques fidèles priaient. Le brun s'orienta vers les côtés tentant d'être assez discret. Au-delà du chœur de l'église se trouvait une porte étroite qui donnait sur le cimetière. Plusieurs tombes gisaient là, de manière maladroite.

Il se dirigea vers les tombes de ses parents d'un pas mesuré. Puis se revit presque trois ans auparavant, venant ici pour la première fois avec Hermione et Ron. Les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés restaient ancrés en lui comme une poésie qu'on lui aurait apprit à l'école :

« _Chers Parents,_

_Voilà près de dix-sept ans que nous nous sommes quittés. J'aurais voulu que cette date n'apparaisse jamais dans mon funeste calendrier. […] Vous m'avez terriblement manqué toutes ces années. Je me souviens encore que quand j'étais petit, j'imaginais que tu étais là Maman, me serrant contre ta poitrine pour me réconforter. Je m'enroulais dans mes couvertures pour faire comme si c'était tes bras qui m'enveloppaient. […] J'écris avec l'encre de mes larmes ces quelques mots_. »

Les larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait oublié Draco. Oublié le monde. Oublié ses problèmes. Oublié la vie… Maintenant qu'il était là, Harry se rendait compte à quel point l'absence de parents l'avait blessé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps – à vrai dire depuis sa rupture avec Draco – il se permit de pleurer devant quelqu'un. Pleurer pour de bon et vouloir oublier. Oublier le vide dans son cœur qui ne pourrait jamais se combler. Oublier la vue magnifique de Godric's Hollow en automne. Oublier le fait que Draco le prenait dans ses bras. Tout oublier.

Lentement, l'écrivain reprit contrôle de lui-même et murmura les derniers mots de la lettre qu'il avait autrefois composée pour ses parents :

« - Avec tout l'amour du monde. Votre fils, Harry. »

Ce dernier ouvrit son sac à bandoulière et y déposa un exemplaire original de son premier livre : Papiers Froissés – chose qu'il s'était promise de faire il y a fort longtemps. Délicatement, Draco replaça une mèche brune et indisciplinée de son visage. Puis il attendit. Il attendit que l'orage passe et que vienne le beau temps…

Harry essuya son visage avec la manche de son blouson et détourna son visage.

« - Il est temps de retourner à Londres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois, oui. Certifia Draco sans faire aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. »

Ils sortirent du cimetière de Godric's Hollow en silence puis s'éloignèrent du village sans même se retourner…

*

* *

* * *

*

**Fin de la première partie du chapitre 45.**

* * *

Que dire de Papiers Froissés ? [...] C'est vraiment ta meilleure fiction. On sent que tu t'es encore plus investie. L'écriture est magnifique, l'histoire interressante malgré le soupons de guimauve que tu hais tant [...]. Sans oubliez les papiers froissés en eux même qui sont avant tout ton oeuvre avant d'être celle de Harry. Tu décris le monde, tu mêles poésie, humour, tristesse etc, tous les sentiments humains y passent.  
Bravo pour nous avoir fait rêver et continue comme ca ! **MlleGanou.**

* * *

[...] Pour moi je n'ai rien fais à part lire une histoire fabuleuse et d'avoir eu le privilège d'en être la bêta pendant quelques semaines... C'est une histoire drôle, attachante et complètement nouvelle [...]. Enfin pour mon répertoire habituel dirons-nous. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous aura plu comme elle m'a plu à moi. Fab est une auteure de talent qui est bien trop modeste pour dire à haute voix que son histoire pourrait être sans problème éditée et publiée. Sachez que je vous remercie de l'avoir encouragés pendant si longtemps et durant tous ces longs chapitres. Les reviews sont notre seul salaire :) je voulais juste vous remercier, pour la fidélité et la gentillesse que vous avez porté à Fab tout au long de cette histoire. Amicalement votre. Bisous. **Manelor.**

* * *

J'ai suivi cette fiction durant des mois entiers, des semaines entières. J'ai beaucoup rit, beaucoup pleuré. J'ai été émue jusqu'à ne plus savoir quoi dire. Fabiola m'a fait traverser des milliers de pays à travers ses mots. Celui de la douleur, du bonheur, de la haine, de l'amour. Et à chaque voyage entreprit, j'apprenais des choses, je vivais les choses en même temps que ses personnages. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissiez cela avant de lire sa fiction. Je l'avais connu, il y a très longtemps. Je ne me souvenais plus ce que cela faisait d'être bouleversée par quelques mots qui assemblés parviennent à nous faire pleurer. [...] Je pense donc que je devais tomber sur cette histoire de papiers froissés. Elle m'a fait comprendre des milliers de choses, elle m'a fait voir certains petits cris de douleur ou de détresse que je ne voulais ni regarder, ni voir, ni admettre. Après ces 45 chapitres, je ne peux dire qu'une chose à l'auteure qui nous a tous fait rire ou pleurer : Merci. Je crois qu'aucun autre mot ne pourrait représenter la tendresse, la peine, l'amitié, l'amour et la haine en même temps. Merci infiniment.** Livioute.**

*

oo**O**

" _Merci à vous tous plutôt. Je n'avais que mes dix doigts à offrir pour vous faire rêver et oublier le quotidien. Et Dieu seul sait que j'aime rêver... _" J'ai dans l'espoir que vous avez aimé cette première partie de chapitre. La prochaine est toute aussi longue (si ce n'est plus : près de douze mille mots =S). Sachez que je travail sur le manuscrit de " Papiers Froissés " version roman. A bientôt, **Dairy22 **ou **L'Elixir d'Euphorie.**


	46. Chapitre 45, Partie 2 FIN

« _Je n'ai pas une tête à penser homo. Pourtant je le fais. Je réfléchis gayment. _»

J'ai essayé pendant quelques mois de me demander que serait une vie sans le sexe opposé. Une vie à affronter le monde, ses parents, les dogmes ainsi que la religion. Pour rendre certaines scènes plus réalistes, je les ai vécut. Aussi saugrenue soit-il. J'ai fais mon coming-out face à mes parents ; la peur au ventre. _Je suis une hétéro qui a une petite pensée pour les homos_. Alors je me suis mise à leur place, jouant la comédie. Et j'ai eu mal pendant quelques minutes. Cela m'a suffit pour voir que le combat n'est pas terminé. Ne soyez pas normal ou même banal. Soyez juste extraordinaire. Ne soyez pas Draco ou Harry. _Soyez juste vous, cet héros - ou héroïne - du quotidien_. La tolérance ne concerne pas seulement l'homosexualité. Elle a des visages infinis. J'ai tout de même dans l'espoir que ce message a été transmis...

A tous les homosexuel(le)s ayant suivit cette histoire.

A tous les refoulé(e)s qui ont peur de sortir du placard.

A tous les hétéros tolérants.

A tous les autres, _lisant_.

**Dairy22.**

**Ps : **_Durant cette aventure je suis tombée amoureuse, de vous, mes lecteurs. Vos commentaires m'ont fait vibrer. _**(LL')**

*

* *

* * *

*

**Chapitre 45. Partie 2. Suite & Fin.**

_Ab imo pectore._ Du fond du cœur, en toute franchise

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

« - Nous ne savons toujours pas où nous allons vivre.

- Pas très loin d'ici en tout cas. Précisa Draco. Entre Paris et Londres.

- C'est irréalisable.

- Tu crois ? Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Proposa-t-il.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu vas râler : c'est encore de la mythologie. Expliqua l'apprenti parfumeur. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« - Mon attention n'en est que plus vive. Répondit tranquillement le brun.

- Très bien. Alors tu connais Déméter – ou Cérès, la déesse de la moisson ?

- Oui.

- Et bien on raconte qu'un beau jour elle perdit sa fille unique : Perséphone. Raconta Draco. Cette dernière s'était faite enlever par le Dieu des Enfers alors qu'elle cueillait des narcisses dans un champ. Quand Déméter s'en rendit compte, elle chercha sa fille pendant neuf jours entiers mais nulle n'osait lui dire ce qui était arrivé à sa pauvre fille. La déesse de l'agriculture tomba dans une profonde mélancolie si bien que les feuilles se mirent à mourir. Comme ici, en automne. La Terre n'était pas propice à la culture et les hommes se mirent à mourir de faim car la neige arriva et recouvrit chaque parcelle des années durant.

« Zeus, voyant l'état du monde se dut d'intervenir. Il demanda alors à son messager, Hermès, de se rendre aux Enfers et de demander à son roi de libérer Perséphone. Le souverain des souterrains se vit alors contrait d'obéir à un tel ordre et laissa sa jeune épouse s'en aller, à regret. Afin de trouver un juste compromis, on décida que Perséphone passera la moitié de son temps avec sa mère ; l'autre avec son mari aux Enfers. C'est l'explication que donne les grecs au déroulement des saisons : l'été et le printemps d'une part ; l'automne et l'hiver d'autre part… Nous avons qu'à faire comme eux : découper l'année en deux. Une moitié à Paris. Une moitié à Londres. »

Harry réfléchit longuement. Il avala une gorgée de soda à base de caféine, les yeux hagards. C'est vrai que l'idée de Draco était tentante. Et tout était si bien dit… L'écrivain avait toujours imaginé qu'un jour il devrait faire un choix entre les deux villes. Mais avoir les deux équitablement cela semblait être le rêve absolu. Le blond continuait de le fixer au-dessus d'une tasse de capuccino. Un serveur passa, il en commanda un second. A vrai dire, il guettait la réaction d'Harry à travers les minces volutes de fumée.

Au dehors, il pleuvait. Draco finit par contempler les fines gouttelettes qui tombaient dru sur le Piccadilly Circus, à Londres. C'était ici-même, quelques tables plus loin, qu'ils avaient eu leur premier tête à tête lors de leur visite de la capitale. Ici que Draco avait déclaré s'ennuyer ferme. Ici qu'Harry l'avait traité d'enfant gâté. A présent, ils y revenaient en tant que couple. Et pourtant, le monde tout autour n'avait pas changé.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, la porte du café-restaurant s'ouvrit provoquant alors un léger tintement de clochette. Ronald Weasley apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux et les vêtements trempés. Il portait une veste couleur chocolat et un jean à la coupe quelconque. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard d'épervier et sourit allègrement quand il vit Draco et Harry assis non loin de là, face à face. Le meilleur ami d'Harry traversa la salle rapidement et arriva enfin à leur hauteur. Il tira une chaise aux côtés de Draco et se laissa tomber dessus. Ron prit le verre de soda des mains d'Harry et le but d'un trait.

« - Quel temps pourri ! S'emporta-t-il en regardant au-delà de la baie vitrée. Un jour, je me casserais au Sud où il y a plus de Soleil. Il ne faudrait pas être sein d'esprit pour s'installer ici.

- Nous allons vivre dans cet endroit pourri. Répondit Harry en regardant également la pluie tomber. Ou du moins, six mois de l'année. Draco adore la pluie. Je peux bien faire ce sacrifice pour lui… »

Le concerné sentit ses entrailles s'embraser tant il était fou de joie. Il sentit son visage se détendre et afficha un sourire radieux. Harry était d'accord. Son meilleur ami ne semblait pas très bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait et déclara :

« - Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas revenir à Londres ?

- J'ai changé d'avis. Et tu connais le dicton…

- Vous avez trouvés quelque chose qui vous convient ? Questionna Ronald après avoir commandé un café serré.

- On a visité quelques appartements. Dit le blond d'un ton énigmatique. »

Ron ne sembla pas relever et se contenta de sortir quelques papiers – parfois cornés - de son sac. Il essaya de faire une pile bien nette et commença à lire en fronçant des sourcils. Harry tenta de lire à l'envers puis demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des formulaires pour le boulot. J'ai été nommé chef de projet de l'équipe de designers même si je ne travaille qu'à mi-temps. C'est une grosse promotion pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune d'après ma mère. Si je remplis mes objectifs j'aurais une place de parking, la voiture qui va avec et le bureau en face du parc ainsi que les bonus de fin de mois.

- Tu deviens cadre, quoi ? Banalisa Draco en tournant sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de café.

- En gros ouais, malgré le fait que je ne pourrais pas me taper la secrétaire.

- Elle est si laide que ça ? Interrogea Harry.

- Non, je te rappelle que j'ai Hermione et que ça va bientôt faire deux ans et demi.

- En parlant d'elle…

- Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle sera en retard. Son prof de bio l'a retenu. Sinon, comment ça se passe tous les deux ?

- Très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Certifia l'apprenti parfumeur. Et Hermione et toi ?

- Bah, tu sais comment elle est ? Toujours fabuleuse. Ca ne peut qu'aller dans ce sens.

- C'est vraiment une réponse de type accro ça, Ron.

- Je sais : je suis foutu. »

Harry se mit à rire, Draco et Ron avec lui. Finalement, Ron reprit la parole :

« - Au fait, vous allez trouver ça fichtrement débile surtout que j'ai trois ans de décalage mais… euh, comment s'est passé votre voyage en Russie ? Personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. »

Draco rougit comme un enfant pris en faute. Il est vrai que ce séjour remontait à loin et pourtant il avait été tellement constructeur dans l'histoire de leur couple ! C'était là-bas qu'ils avaient eu leur première fois. C'était là-bas qu'il avait été certain de décider de choisir Harry plutôt que sa famille. Leur avenir s'était décidé sur cette terre du Grand Est. Harry jeta un regard en biais à Draco qui tentait de se noyer dans sa tasse de café.

« - On a su mettre les choses au clair entre nous deux. On s'y est pleinement épanoui et on y garde un excellent souvenir… C'était magique : il n'y a pas d'autre mot. »

Ron n'insista pas à en savoir plus et se contenta de signer au bas d'un énième formulaire. Pendant une demi-heure environ ils parlèrent de tout et de rien : politique – morale – moto et autres bolides… Enfin, Hermione arriva à son tour – les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire. La jeune femme s'était embellie. Ron la regarda s'asseoir et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Je suis exténuée. Mes études de médecine vont me tuer ! »

Ron ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et fixa sa petite-amie en scandant :

« - Démon sortez de ce corps, qu'avez-vous donc fait d'Hermione Granger accro et bourreau du travail ? »

Hermione se contenta de le fusiller du regard puis reporta son attention sur la carte du restaurant.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais encore devoir faire une nuit blanche.

- Excusez-moi, dit Harry à un serveur, pourrions-nous commander un déjeuner ? Pour moi ça sera une Pasta-box.

- Pareil. Grommela Ron en ne prenant même pas la peine de lever le nez de ses papiers. Des fagottinis. Une part de tarte au citron et un grand coca.

- Pour moi, commença Hermione, ça sera une salade de saison avec le supplément fruits secs. Et hum, des frites. Ajouta-t-elle plus bas. Ketchup !

- Si tu prends des frites, je me permets de prendre une deuxième Pasta-box dans ce cas. Fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire goguenard. Et toi Draco ?

- Un Fish & Chips. Boisson : Sprite et des fruits de saison en dessert. »

Le serveur nota rapidement leur commande et s'en alla.

« - Merde, souffla Harry, j'ai oublié de prendre un dessert.

- Je partagerai avec toi. »

Hermione sourit tendrement comme si elle venait de détecter un message caché dans ces quelques mots avant de fouiller dans son sac à main et d'en sortir un miroir afin de replacer ses quelques mèches rebelles.

« - Au fait Harry, quand est-ce que tu vas écrire un nouveau roman ? Demanda-t-elle. Cela va faire plusieurs mois que tu n'as rien en cours.

- Je m'octroie une petite pause après ce rythme infernal de publication. J'écrirais quand je le sentirais.

- Même pas une petite idée ? Interrogea la brune tout en se faisant une natte.

- Peut-être une, oui… Ca serait plutôt une nouvelle où un photographe grincheux se retrouve enfermé avec plusieurs de ses élèves dans la chambre noire. Et il les considérait comme des moins que rien puis, coincés là-dedans il se rend compte qu'il a été aveugle sur leur véritable personnalité. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. J'avais une idée d'histoire encore plus sombre mais vous allez me prendre pour un fou furieux… (Hermione l'incita d'un simple regard) Et bien… Deux hommes de la mafia japonaise autour d'une table avec un pistolet entre eux. Ils aiment tous deux la même femme mais appartiennent au même clan donc le sort seul décidera lequel d'entre eux obtiendra la femme en question. Donc il n'y a qu'une balle dans l'arme à feu qui peut comporter cinq balles. Ils se l'échangent à tour de rôle. Ils parlent de cette femme, pourquoi ils l'aiment, comment ils l'ont rencontrés etc… Jusqu'au moment fatidique où l'un d'entre eux meurt.

- Tu n'as pas moins sombre ou moins angoissant ? Proposa vaguement Ron en recevant sa première Pasta-box.

- Et bien je voulais parler de la vie d'une vieille dame qui se rappellerait son passé. Elle a fait beaucoup de mal autour d'elle sans s'en rendre compte et ne comprend pas encore pourquoi personne ne vient lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Elle est entièrement paralysée. Elle ne peut même plus parler. Enfin, vous voyez le genre ?

- Moins sombre Harry… _Beaucoup_ moins sombre. Appuya Ronald en se cachant presque derrière son tas de paperasse.

- Bah, j'ai l'idée d'une histoire où un garçon aurait un complexe d'Œdipe aigu et ne pourrait pas accepter le re-mariage de sa mère.

- Très réjouissant Harry. Vraiment. Je pensais qu'être avec Draco t'aurais un peu mit des idées neuves dans la tête mais tu es impayable.

- De toute manière je n'écrirais pas maintenant. Donc mes idées auront surement changé d'ici là.

- Je l'espère pour ta santé mentale en tout cas !

- Merci beaucoup Ron. Du fond du cœur. »

Hermione se permit de glousser et rejeta sa natte derrière son épaule. Elle déposa ses coudes sur la table, ses mains sous son menton, puis enveloppa Draco de son tendre regard chocolat.

« - Et toi ? Tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu devenais. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Et bien, après avoir dépensé une petite fortune pour ma formation de parfumeur j'obtiendrais mon certificat dans quelques mois. Ce n'est pas long comme étude. Mais prenant et assez rigoureux. Ca a été dur de rattraper après ma dépression. Pourtant, je l'ai fais et c'est une de mes victoires personnelles. J'en suis fier. Je voudrais… enfin, je voudrais créer mon propre parfum masculin. Sans piston, ni rien. Juste moi et mes capacités.

- C'est très courageux de ta part. Prononça Hermione en prenant le plat que le serveur lui tendait. Tu travailles dans le luxe et c'est très… sélectif là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour les parfums, la joaillerie, la mode et les montres c'est quasiment porte fermée. Mais je suis de ceux qui pensent qu'avec une brûlante détermination, on peut modeler les serrures pour qu'elles soient à notre portée. J'ai envie de réussir non pas en tant que fils de ou conjoint de… Mais pour ce que je suis, moi : Draco Malefoy.

- Si moi je peux y arriver, tu peux y arriver. Claironna Ronald en rangeant ses papiers afin de ne pas les salir. »

Les commandes d'Harry et de Draco suivirent. Et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Peu après, Ron demanda :

« - Et pour les paparazzis, vous vous en sortez ?

- On a trouvé quelques combines – plus ou moins légales d'ailleurs. Mais, ce qui compte c'est juste notre tranquillité…

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont partout où que l'on aille. Coupa Harry à brûle-pourpoint. Devant ma maison à Paris. Quand je fais mes courses. Dans la rue. En vacances. Ils ont carrément un Quartier Général à Londres ! On est venu incognito grâce à la cousine de Draco – Nymphadora – elle a un vieux collègue agent de sécurité qui travaille à l'aéroport ; un dénommé Maugrey. Il est tellement fort en ce qui concerne le passage de la douane que dans le métier, ils le nomment 'Fol'œil' !

- Nymphadora ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Dit-elle.

- Je t'en avais parlé. Informa Harry. Je suis allé à l'enterrement de son mari il y a de ça quelques mois.

- Oh, toutes mes condoléances Draco… Comment se porte-t-elle ?

- Elle sort doucement la tête de l'eau. Je l'aide comme je peux avec les enfants. Ils sont adorables. Alors, parfois je les prends avec moi et on passe un week-end ensemble. La plupart du temps, Harry n'est pas avec nous à cause de ses obligations mais il les a croisés quelques fois…

- C'est rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas de coup dur. Formula Ronald après avoir mâché bruyamment.

- J'admirerais toujours Harry pour ce qu'il a fait après ma tentative de suicide. Rester prisonnier d'un appartement avec pour seule compagnie une personne qu'on aime qui ne s'assume plus et se laisse mourir c'est… c'est très difficile. »

L'écrivain ne répondit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir sa propre Pasta-box qui brûlait sous ses doigts. Draco le regarda attentivement tout en semblant chercher ses mots.

« - Ca a été une période difficile pour tout le monde. Murmura Hermione en posant une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Mais tout ça, c'est loin derrière nous. Vous avez su reprendre votre histoire du bon pied après tout ce qui s'est produit dans votre vie de couple. Et ça c'est une preuve indéniable que votre amour est en quelque sorte indestructible.

- Il vacille mais ne tombe pas ; comme la devise de la ville de Paris. Formula l'apprenti parfumeur. »

Ron sourit timidement et regarda brièvement le cadran de sa montre.

« - Vous avez fini de manger ?

- Espèce de glouton tu as déjà tout avalé ? S'emporta sa petite-amie. Laisse-nous le temps : on n'a pas tous l'estomac d'un panda obèse. »

Harry éclata de rire tandis que son meilleur ami s'offusqua face à cette remarque. Seul Draco n'avait pas réagit. Il continuait de fixer Harry et de le voir rire lui réchauffait le cœur. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'une simple rencontre aurait changé du tout au tout son existence ? Il n'aimait pas les garçons. Il les avait toujours trouvés trop… Pas assez à son goût du moins. En fait, Draco n'avait jamais prit la peine de détailler un homme avant cette histoire. Puis avec la rupture de deux ans avec Harry, il avait pensé à rester célibataire et au mieux, se remettre avec une femme. Anton était surgit de nulle part…

Parfois, il se demandait s'il était capable d'à nouveau conquérir le cœur d'une femme. Juste comme ça. Pour essayer. Car les doutes n'étaient jamais entièrement dissipés. Un Malefoy était fier. Pouvait-il encore être fier de son statut d'homosexuel ? Harry l'était. Il n'avait aucun problème pour ça. Mais pour lui, Draco, tout était bien trop douloureux. Le chemin parcourut semé d'embuches. Les hauts exceptionnels. Et les bas, tragiques. Goûter à la normalité. Draco en avait vaguement rêvé. Mais – parce qu'il y'en avait un – sa vie aurait été cent fois plus tranquille et fade sans Harry.

Ils mangèrent en silence, parfois entrecoupés par les sons de la radio du café-restaurant. Quand Hermione reposa ses couverts, elle ne sembla pas culpabiliser pour ses frites et arborait un magnifique sourire. C'est vrai qu'avec un ventre plein on était toujours de bonne humeur. Ron s'était adossé à la baie vitrée et envoyait une myriade de sms à un collègue et ricanait en recevant quelques blagues salaces et autres potins. Harry, quant à lui, semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« - J'ai oublié de te le dire Harry, mais tu es cent fois mieux sans tes lunettes. Constata la jolie brune avec un sourire espiègle. Tu as des yeux magiques.

- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Taquina Draco avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Draco, lui, a autre chose de complètement magique. Répliqua l'écrivain avec un air prédateur. »

Derrière son téléphone portable, Ronald blêmit et soupira :

« - S'il vous plaît, épargnez-nous les détails sordides de votre intimité. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent une œillade complice avant de finir leur repas…

*

* *

* * *

*

Ron conduisait la voiture en sifflotant. Et comme son père, se fut sur un air de country. Draco était à ses côtés, à l'avant, tandis qu'Hermione sommeillait sur l'épaule d'Harry à l'arrière. La berline remontait tranquillement l'allée de Magnolia Crescent à Little Whinging puis s'arrêta un peu plus loin devant la maison des Granger. Les parents d'Hermione étaient partis en voyage depuis deux semaines en Australie. Harry et Draco en profitaient pour dormir là-bas le temps de quelques jours. Ron se gara face au garage et arrêta le contact.

« - Nous y voilà les enfants. »

Hermione grogna quelques choses d'une voix ensommeillée et Ronald se retourna afin de déposer sa main sur son genou :

« - Tu te surmènes jolie jeune fille. Tu te surmènes… »

Hermione se frotta les yeux à l'aide de ses poings. Ron sortit le premier et ouvrit la portière arrière du côté d'Hermione et la porta comme une mariée. Cette dernière se laissa faire, à moitié endormie. Draco se chargea de porter son sac lourd de livres de médecine et Harry le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison.

Dedans, tout était assez propre et recouvert de boiserie. La couleur dominante était néanmoins le prune qui ornait quelques détails de décorations, tel un magnifique sofa. Pendant que Ron portait Hermione jusque dans son lit, Draco prépara le café. Harry sortit trois tasses ainsi que des petites cuillères.

« - Tu veux un scoop ? Dit-t-il. Je déteste le café.

- Tu en bois pourtant. Fit remarquer le blond en déposant le filtre dans la machine.

- C'est juste parce que je trouve l'odeur enivrante. Expliqua l'autre.

- Tu es véritablement contradictoire.

- Elémentaire, mon cher Malefoy. »

Ronald redescendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et s'assit à la table de la cuisine des Granger. Les deux autres garçons le rejoignirent. On ne percevait plus que l'égouttement régulier du nectar sombre dans la cafetière et le grondement de la machine. Draco pianota sur le rebord de la table tout en regardant par la fenêtre la végétation s'agiter.

« - On a le droit à un vrai automne cette année. Déclara-t-il. Pas d'été indien. De la pluie sans arrêt. Ce n'est pas pour m'en plaindre. J'adore ça. Blaise m'a dit qu'en statistique une personne sur deux adorait l'automne.

- Moi aussi j'adore l'automne. Affirma Ron. Et Hermione également. Pour elle, ça lui rappelle la rentrée des classes, l'odeur des livres neufs et tout ce qui va avec. Pour moi, l'automne rime avec Hermione… Par contre, Harry _hait _cette saison. Il ne le dit pas par politesse - ou hypocrisie – mais il préfère l'hiver, la neige et tout le blabla.

- Je trouve la neige légère de poésie. Défendit l'écrivain en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard.

- Je déteste la neige. Rétorqua Draco. Je trouve ça grotesque. Mais ce qui l'est encore plus c'est de parler météo.

- Ca prouve qu'on n'est pas capable de trouver un bon sujet de conversation sans Hermione. Mais Draco, je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui as commencé à parler de ça. Fit remarquer Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur vers ce dernier.

- Je deviens vieux. Plaida le blond en levant les deux mains en guise de défense.

- Tu as juste trois mois de plus que moi ! S'exclama Harry. Tu es de mauvaise foi… C'est fou ça. »

Draco fit un bref clin d'œil et se leva pour aller chercher la cafetière déjà remplie. Il versa son contenu dans les trois tasses quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ronald arqua un sourcil et reposa son mug sur la table de la cuisine. Il disparut dans le hall et revint quelques instants plus tard avec Luna Lovegood. Cette dernière regarda fixement Harry puis Draco et déclara d'une voix rêveuse :

« - Je me disais bien que les Joncheruines ne pouvaient pas se tromper. Vous êtes bel et bien là. Je vous ai apporté un bouquet d'Edelweiss fanés que Papa voulait jeter ce matin. Dit-elle en le tendant à Harry.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Draco d'un air suspicieux.

- Evidemment que je le sais ! J'ai suivi des cours de botanique.

- Ce déchet a une signification ? S'étonna Ron en s'asseyant de nouveau à la table de la cuisine.

- Oui, ça veut dire '' Votre souvenir restera ancré dans ma mémoire ''. Colporta Draco.

- En tout cas, reprit Ron après avoir but une énième gorgée de caféine, je trouve ces fleurs _vraiment_ repoussantes.

- Ta délicatesse te perdra. Persifla Harry. »

Draco remercia Luna d'un simple sourire puis mit le bouquet déjà mort dans de l'eau. Il les contempla un instant avant d'ajouter :

« - Les Edelweiss font partis des fleurs favorites de ma mère.

- Je prends en note. Plaisanta le brun.

- Du café Luna ? Proposa Ron.

- Une infusion de Ravegoudes ? Volontiers. »

Cette dernière s'assit à la table, près d'Harry. L'écrivain prit la télécommande de la chaîne hifi qui traînait dans un panier fourre-tout et alluma la radio. Une chanson de Coldplay sur les ondes. Don't Panic. D'un air distrait, Draco but le contenu de sa tasse tout en étant assis en tailleur sur sa chaise. Luna se mit à fredonner en mesurant le tempo sur la table en bois.

« - C'est mon groupe extra-terrestre préféré. Formula-t-elle. Papa dit qu'ils sont en contact avec la planète Zeugma. »

Harry fronça des sourcils.

« - La planète Zeugma ? Répéta l'écrivain. Elle ne peut pas exister ! »

Face à son ton catégorique, Draco vit rouge. Il ne fallait surtout pas contredire Luna dans son délire !

« - Zeugma ne peut exister car il s'agit d'un procédé littéraire qui mêle deux éléments qui ne sont pas du même plan syntaxique ou sémantique. C'est donc un contre-sens absolu. La planète Zeugma n'existe pas. Enonça Harry.

- Bon sang, _Hermione sort de ce corps_. Maugréa Ron en se cachant dans sa tasse de café.

- C'est comme si qu'on disait que le ciel était rouge ! C'est dépourvu de logique. Ajouta l'écrivain.

- Harry, intervint sagement Draco, le fantastique, le merveilleux et la magie sont en eux-mêmes dépourvus de logique. C'est ça qui les rendent si extraordinaire et intéressant. L'homme est trop rationnel et pourtant on ne peut trouver une explication à tout.

- Par exemple pourquoi le ciel est bleu. Claironna Luna, heureuse de se sentir soutenue.

- Et bien, reprit l'apprenti parfumeur, il y a une explication scientifique à la couleur du ciel. C'est principalement dû à un concentré de molécules qui font que… mais là n'est pas le sujet. Chacun ses croyances - aussi farfelues soient-elles. Si Luna croit en Zeugma je pense que nous devrions également la croire malgré le fait que nous ne disposions pas d'une preuve aberrante. Je crois que les gens ont tendance à limiter les possibilités qu'offre leur esprit. Ta pensée est plus vaste que l'univers et en plus de cela tu en es le seul maître. Personne ne peut l'exploiter à ta place. Raison pour laquelle nous pouvons mentir, supporter les mauvaises passes, réfléchir et donner un sens à notre existence. Un esprit n'a pas de frontière ou du moins – s'arrête-t-elle lorsqu'elle est en contact avec celui d'un autre qui peut l'enrichir ou l'appauvrir. Et là, je parle de notre pensée. Argumenta-t-il. Etre rationnel est un frein énorme à l'originalité. Si on a besoin d'avoir une preuve à chaque idée qu'on avance je peux nier l'existence de tous les lieux que je n'ai pas vus, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis jamais allé en Islande. En étant un borné je peux donc dire « L'Islande et tout ce que je n'ai pas vu n'existe pas. » Ce raisonnement peut nous amener loin…

- En effet. Constata Ron.

- J'aime ta façon de penser. Affirma Luna en brandissant sa tasse de café avec enthousiasme. Au moins tu ne fais pas preuve d'étroitesse d'esprit. »

Harry prit cette remarque pour son compte et se vexa. Il but d'un trait le contenu de son mug sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Draco lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air taquin puis laissa retomber sa main sur ses genoux. Il pressa un peu la cuisse de son amant afin d'obtenir une réaction mais il n'eut le droit qu'à une espèce de grognement.

« - Sinon, tu étudies dans quel domaine désormais ? Questionna Draco à l'adresse de la jolie blonde.

- Oh, ça va faire des lustres que j'ai quitté les bancs de l'école. Dès que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'étude il y a deux ans, j'ai repris le journal de Papa. Je fais des enquêtes concernant les extra-terrestres. Je recueille des témoignages à travers le pays et là on s'attaque à toutes les autres formes du paranormal. Esotérisme, voyance, fantôme, vaudou… La panoplie habituelle quoi. Mais Dean m'aide depuis quelques temps.

- Ils sortent ensemble depuis un an. Se précipita d'ajouter Ron comme si cette nouvelle le rassurait dès qu'on en faisait allusion.

- Dean Thomas ? Le pote à Seamus ? Interrogea Harry.

- C'était le correspondant anglais de Blaise. Se souvint Draco. Il a séjourné chez lui peu de temps avant notre arrivée en France.

- C'est vrai. Ajouta le brun soudainement songeur. »

Un souvenir tout particulier vint s'insinuer sournoisement dans son esprit. C'était leur première journée à Paris, au Manoir Malefoy. Draco se tenait là, accoudé à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il allait occuper. Il avait dit :

- _C'est là que tu vas dormir. C'est la pièce de Blaise, mon meilleur ami. En période de cours, il dort constamment ici car il ne supporte pas sa mère. Mais vu que c'est les vacances, il se doit de rester chez lui pour diverses raisons. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a un étudiant anglais chez lui ; un certain Dean Thomas…_

- _Je le connais. _Avait alors répondu Harry. _Il habite à Magnolia Crescent, dans la même rue que Céd..._

Puis leur première dispute avait éclatée. A cause d'un simple prénom. Le même depuis des années. Il était marqué d'un tabou. On ne parlait pas de ça. C'était une sorte d'interdit et pour rien au monde Harry n'allait le briser. L'amour que lui portait Draco était en apparence indestructible mais en réalité il pouvait tout aussi bien être éphémère comme une bulle. Condition Sine qua non pour qu'ils se disent de nouveau '' je t'aime ''.

« - J'ai une folle envie de cookies. Informa Luna. Des cookies avec de la pistache et des pétales dessus… Vous saviez que les fleurs, ça se mange ?

- Tu as si faim que ça ? S'étonna Ron en haussant les sourcils. Si tu veux y'a tout un tas de mauvaises herbes dans le jardin de mes parents, ils seront très contents de s'en voir débarrassé !

- Oui, je sais que les fleurs se mangent. D'ailleurs, en cours de parfumerie on a ce genre de test : d'après le goût reconnaître le végétal et les caractéristiques de son aromate. C'est un peu fou comme formation. Mais fascinant.

- Quel est ton parfum ? Demanda soudainement Harry d'une voix empreinte de curiosité. Je… Je l'ai cherché pendant deux ans sans jamais le trouver. J'ai tout essayé. Mais il n'y en avait jamais un qui… Il n'y avait jamais le tien. Termina-t-il, presque gêné.

- Eh bien, j'ai essayé de créer le mien en labo avec mon professeur, Rogue. J'aimerais bien le commercialiser un jour. Mais pour le moment, je fais ma propre pub en le portant moi-même ; sympa, non ?

- _Très_ sympa. Murmura son amant en effleurant la peau de son cou du bout des doigts. »

Luna se leva subitement de sa chaise et exécuta une sorte de danse gracieuse au milieu de la cuisine, les bras au-dessus de la tête et les yeux clos. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même sous le regard interloqué de Ron qui renversa un peu de café sur la table. Luna exécuta une sorte de petite révérence, puis ondula des hanches avant de faire des gestes approximatifs des bras comme si elle essayait de se débarrasser d'un manteau de fourrure d'un simple coup d'épaule. Draco se retint d'exploser de rire et Harry la regarda comme si c'était le spectacle le plus fascinant qui lui ait été donné de voir depuis sa naissance. Après cette parenthèse, Luna se rassit à sa place.

« - J'adore cette musique. Avoua-t-elle. C'est les Spice Girl ?

- Non c'est Duffy : son tube Warwick Avenue. Rectifia Harry encore abasourdi.

- Je me disais bien qu'elle avait changé de voix… Prononça la jeune fille d'un air détaché. »

Dès lors, Ron poussa un juron. Harry sursauta et les rires de Draco redoublèrent.

« - Il m'a pissé dessus ce sale porc à poils ! Scanda-t-il. Et dire qu'Hermione ose appeler ça un chat. Pattenrond, viens par là ! »

Ron disparut dans les pièces voisines, en exprimant haut et fort son courroux. Luna trempa quelques mèches de ses cheveux dans sa tasse en prétextant que cela allait les fortifier tandis qu'Harry se demandait s'il venait d'atterrir dans la quatrième dimension.

« - Je vais aller faire la vaisselle. Prétexta le brun.

- Je vais t'aider. Déclara Draco en se levant également. »

Luna sembla ne rien entendre tant elle était absorbée par ses activités capillaires. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent donc de dos à accomplir les tâches ménagères :

« - Luna n'a pas changé.

- Toujours aussi… décalée. Lâcha Harry.

- On regarde un film avec les autres ce soir ? Proposa le blond. Blaise m'a prêté quelques DVD.

- J'avais d'autres idées concernant notre soirée. Sous-entendit l'autre. Mais… si tu veux ça, pas de soucis.

- Comment ça d'_autres idées _?

- Des idées qui ne se concrétisent pas devant mes meilleurs amis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Non je ne vois pas Harry. Trancha-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, tu risques de bientôt le sentir. Plaisanta l'autre avec un sourire taquin. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se permit un léger rire. Ron revint finalement en tenant Pattenrond dans ses bras qui tentait de le griffer avec acharnement. Luna le regarda mettre la pauvre bête dehors, le suivant avec ses gros yeux cendrés. Quand Ron ouvrit la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin, un vent s'engouffra dans la pièce et fit vaciller le calendrier accroché au frigidaire. Pattenrond s'enfuit dans la nature, son pelage se confondant avec la couleur des feuilles. Ron claqua la porte, provoquant alors un courant d'air tant et si bien qu'une assiette se brisa au sol.

« - Oh mince, tu viens de tuer une addict de la mode. Geignit Luna en pointant du doigt les débris.

- Laisse, je vais ramasser. Déclara Draco en se baissant.

- Fais attention à ne pas te contaminer à ton tour à l'addiction au shopping. Prévint la jolie blonde en fixant l'assiette d'un air méfiant. Elle morde encore après avoir rendu l'âme. »

Harry jeta un regard éloquent à son amant et sembla lui dire quelque chose ressemblant fortement à : « Complètement fêlée du bulbe » quand la jeune fille retourna à la contemplation du fond de sa tasse de café. Une fois que l'apprenti parfumeur eut rassemblé les débris, il les jeta dans la poubelle puis ferma le sac grâce aux attaches prévues à cet effet. Il traversa la cuisine ainsi que le couloir et sortit dehors. Little Whinging était quasi désert. Les enfants passaient en courant devant la maison sans s'arrêter étant donné que le parc municipal se trouvait non loin de là. Des aboiements de chiens retentissaient au-delà des maisons. Draco fut saisit par le froid. Il se dépêcha de mettre le sac dans la poubelle. Il replaça le couvercle et fit demi-tour. Soudain une voix l'interpella :

« - Ca ne serait pas notre petit froggy international ? Supposa une voix chargée de sarcasmes. Des cheveux blond platine, une peau à faire pâlir Blanche-Neige dans son sommeil, un fessier qui fait concurrence à celui de Johnny Depp… Mais oui ! C'est Draco Malefoy. »

Ce dernier fit volte-face avec un sourire en coin qui s'élargit à la vue de Théodore Nott. Celui-ci avait dû prendre quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, un fameux jour d'été, quelques rues plus loin. Draco ne put contenir une exclamation et serra Théodore dans ses bras comme un vieil ami le ferait. Le brun tenait fermement la laisse d'un chien qui respirait bruyamment en tirant la langue. Draco s'écarta afin d'observer le canidé.

« - C'est Patmol. Le chien de mes parents mais c'est plus moi qui m'en occupe.

- Il est magnifique. Dit Draco en s'agenouillant pour le caresser. Il appartient à quelle race ?

- C'est un chien japonais, précisément un Akita Inu. Il est très intelligent.

- Comme son maître. Compléta Draco en jetant une brève œillade à Théodore qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Tu viens à peine de me revoir et tu essaies déjà de me reconquérir. C'est mauvais signe pour toi Draco. De très mauvais augure… Cho risque de te castrer si elle l'apprend.

- De même pour Harry. Signala Draco en se relevant. Il est très beau ton chien…

- Comme son maître ? Supposa faussement Théodore.

- Je n'irais tout de même pas jusque là. Mais si je peux te faire plaisir alors… oui. »

Le brun éclata de rire. Le chien aboya en remuant la queue.

« - Maintenant, tu fais quoi de ta vie ? Demanda Théo en reprenant son sérieux. Je veux dire, à part supporter les coups de gueule d'Harry.

- Et bien, je finis juste ma formation de parfumeur. J'ai été engagé dans une grande maison de fabrication à Paris. Je vais essayer de percer en prenant mon temps afin d'acquérir de l'expérience. C'est la clef de la réussite dans ce genre de domaine. Je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter que cela soit en parfumerie ou même en amour… (Il marqua une pause) C'est paradoxal tout de même. La vie est courte et pourtant nous voulons prendre notre temps pour accomplir toute sorte de choses. Je crois qu'au final nous en aurons fait seulement 10 %. 10 % c'est d'ailleurs environ la capacité de notre cerveau de nos jours. Parce que nous ne sommes pas assez intelligent pour nous rendre compte qu'il faut profiter des choses qui nous sont offertes. On se pose trop de limites et parfois, des limites inutiles. Des limites qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. En clair, des bornes factices… Et encore, les bornes nous pouvons les dépasser.

- Les dépasser pour se surpasser ? Interrogea le brun. (Draco acquiesça) Tu es la personne la plus… surprenante que je n'ai jamais connue. Tu nous fais rire et pleurer. Puis réfléchir et méditer. Tu nous fais entrevoir les hauts et les bas à travers les traits de ton visage bien que tu tentes de rester impassible face à la folie humaine. J'espère du fond du cœur qu'il existe d'autres Draco Malefoy, cachés quelque part. Des personnes entières, altruistes sans s'en apercevoir et qui refusent de montrer la bonté qui sommeille en eux. Je veux plus de gens comme ça. Comme toi. »

Draco fixa le bout de ses chaussures et suivit des yeux les entrelacs que formaient ses lacets. Jamais il ne s'était senti à la fois gêné et touché par un compliment. Des compliments sur sa beauté, son intelligence et autres qualités, le blond en avait reçu dans sa vie. Il avait simplement sourit en les entendant. Mais parler du fond d'un individu et en faire un éloge, c'était beaucoup plus touchant que de parler de l'apparence, cette si creuse surface…

En fait, Draco rêvait qu'un jour on lui dise : « _Je hais ton image. Mais j'adore ce qu'elle cache._ » Cela serait la plus belle chose qu'on aurait pu lui souffler et si un jour Harry en était capable, Dieu qu'il l'aimerait à n'en plus pouvoir…

« - Merci Théodore. Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Balbutia l'apprenti parfumeur.

- Tu as déjà dis l'essentiel. Répondit-t-il. Je vais te laisser rentrer maintenant. Tu dois mourir de froid comme ça, sans manteau, par un temps pareil.

- J'aurais un peu plus chaud au cœur si tu m'accompagnais à l'intérieur. Prononça Draco.

- Harry n'est pas allergique aux poils de chien par hasard ?

- Oh, seulement ceux se prénommant Dudley. Plaisanta le blond en une moue narquoise. »

Théodore se mit alors à rire. Puis il suivit son ami au sein de la maison des Granger où une douce tiédeur les enveloppa. Une fois dans le hall, Draco le débarrassa de son manteau et Patmol secoua le sien.

« - Au fait, reprit le jeune parisien, tu ne m'as pas dis ce que toi tu faisais à présent.

- Et bien je fais des études en vue de devenir mathématicien. Le langage des chiffres, ça c'est beau et universel.

- Dis ça à Harry et vous entrerez dans une lutte sans merci. Fit-il remarquer avec une once d'ironie. »

Patmol s'engouffra dans le salon tandis que Pattenrond le dardait d'un regard impérieux, revenant du jardin. Le félin passa d'un pas royal devant les deux hommes puis se cacha sous le piano dans le living-room. Théodore jeta un rapide coup d'œil au hall d'entrée puis esquissa un sourire.

« - Tu te souviens de notre première conversation ?

- Où tu m'expliquais qui était Harry Dursley ? Dit le bond avec un sourire aux lèvres en évoquant ce souvenir. Tu m'avais raconté que lors de la fête d'anniversaire des quinze ans d'Hermione, Harry avait embrasé un garçon.

- C'était juste dans ce placard. Répondit simplement Théodore. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Une pulsion sans aucun doute… Potter m'a volé mon premier baiser. Tu pourras lui balancer ça à la figure s'il se montre saoulant avec toi un jour. Ca l'énervera plus qu'autre chose. Au fait, il est où ce bon vieux gaillard ?

- Dans la cuisine avec Luna et Ron.

- Et Hermione ? Demanda le brun.

- Elle dort là-haut : sa demi-journée de cours l'a achevé. Expliqua l'autre.

- Petite nature. Minauda Théo.

- On n'est pas tous des bourreaux du travail comme toi.

- Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… »

Ils empruntèrent le couloir puis arrivèrent dans la cuisine lumineuse où Ron et Harry menaient un duel acharné de serviettes en toile tels deux mousquetaires.

« - En garde Sir Roonil Wazlib. Scanda Harry. Vous répondrez à l'assassinat de mon tendre cousin Dudley en goûtant de mon épée. Le pauvre n'a plus le même aspect depuis que vous lui avez fait pousser une queue en tire bouchon au derrière et que vous lui avez volé son âme.

- C'est parce qu'il était trop gras Lord Rillette. Il fallait le désosser un peu. Mais vous comprendrez bien assez tôt que l'éradiquer fut un bonheur pour l'espère humaine et la couche d'ozone qui auront moins à subir les frais de ses flatulences déjà trop nombreuses depuis son premier cri. (Harry lui donna un coup de serviette qui lui gifla le visage) Oh, vilain, coquin ! Je vais vous arracher les doigts de pied un par un et je les ferai griller en brochettes. »

Théodore et Draco restèrent pétrifiés sur le pas de la porte, Patmol juste derrière eux remuant allègrement la queue. Au bout d'un moment, l'apprenti parfumeur souffla :

« - Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas mariés en fin de compte… »

Ni Ron, ni Harry eurent entendu quoi que se soit car le bruit des serviettes, tels des fouets inoffensifs, agitèrent l'air. Le blond passa près d'eux, l'air de rien, et servit un café à Théodore qui suivit du regard les duellistes avec intérêt. Ronald faillit l'éborgner à trois reprises et Harry fit tomber une casserole par terre tout en criant ses salutations au nouveau venu. Au dernier moment, il se baissa de justesse afin d'éviter le coup fatal porté par son meilleur ami. Luna, quant à elle, suivait l'échange comme s'il s'agissait de la finale de Rolland Garos.

« - Retourne dans les abymes, vile créature ! Hurla Ronald, oubliant que sa petite-amie dormait un étage au-dessus. »

Harry s'arrêta net et fit comme si on avait braqué une caméra sur lui au ralenti et se laissa tomber sur le carrelage de la cuisine, les bras en croix, les yeux clos et la langue de travers comme une pittoresque représentation de la mort dans un cartoon.

« - Harry, je n'ai pas envie que tu claques ici. Dit Draco d'un ton blasé. J'ai passé la serpillère ce matin. »

L'écrivain ouvrit un œil et essaya d'y faire passer tout le mépris du monde. Luna se leva et se mit à applaudir avec enthousiasme tandis que Patmol jappait.

« - C'était une pièce de théâtre merveilleuse. Commenta-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas dû en voir beaucoup dans ce cas. Rétorqua Théodore en ajoutant un sucre dans son café. »

Patmol s'installa dans le panier de Pattenrond comme s'il présageait qu'il allait passer un bon moment dans cette maison.

« - On ne change pas un serpent. Déclara Harry en pliant la serviette en deux.

- Pas que je sache, non. Répliqua Théodore.

- Je me disais aussi… Nous devrions commencer à préparer le dîner de ce soir, comme ça nous serons tranquilles.

- Comment ça _nous_ ? Releva l'autre brun. J'espère que tu ne m'inclues pas dedans Potter.

- Oh que si ! Rétorqua l'écrivain. Tu vas bouger tes fesses comme tout le monde.

- Hermione, elle, dort. Dit Luna d'un air absent. J'ai très envie de faire la sieste rien qu'en y pensant.

- Ca ne sera pas une grande perte. Conclut Ron. Hermione cuisine comme une sorcière…

- Je t'ai entendu espèce de Troll repoussant. Tonna une voix depuis l'escalier. J'ai le dos tourné et voilà qu'on me bave dessus comme un vieux crapaud ! »

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se mit à balbutier. Il cacha sa tête dans le frigidaire, prétextant chercher des ingrédients pour le dîner de ce soir. Hermione le toisa du regard et alla faire la bise à Luna puis à Théodore qui passa volontairement la main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme afin de faire enrager son petit-ami.

« - Heureux de te revoir Hermione. Prononça Théodore d'une voix plus suave qu'à l'ordinaire. »

Ron vit rouge au-dessus de la portière du frigo.

« - Moi de même Théo. Répondit-elle. Au fait, où est Pattenrond ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée… Patti ! Viens ici mon chéri. Patti… Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Ron tu sais où est passé Pattenrond ?

- Il l'a foutu à la porte. Formula simplement Luna. Comme un chien…

- QUOI ? Hurla Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, il doit surement se cacher quelque part. Avec Théo on l'a vu rentrer il y a quelques instants. »

Draco alla aider Ron à préparer le dîner. Luna se consacra à la préparation d'une entrée italienne tout en rajoutant quelques touches personnelles. Harry fit cuire des côtes d'agneaux en murmurant quelques plaisanteries à l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui remuait une purée de carotte. Finalement, Théodore aida Hermione à la confection de la salade et partagea quelques sourires avec cette dernière. Après une bonne heure, ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, sur le sofa ou par terre, avec un plateau repas. Ils avaient choisi de regarder un film ensemble afin de clôturer la soirée. Et les heures défilèrent en même temps que les rires. Tout n'était pas fini. Cela venait juste de commencer. Ron appuya sur pause le temps d'aller chercher du pop corn. Il revint peu après. Lecture. Et le monde qui tournait à une vitesse hallucinante…

Il fallut se dire au revoir. C'était l'heure de se quitter. Luna, Théodore et son chien Patmol disparurent quelques rues plus loin. Tout allait reprendre son cours à Little Whinging, banlieue ordinaire qui abrita pendant quelques mois une histoire extraordinaire. Hermione referma la porte de sa maison et bailla aux corneilles. Il était près de minuit. Elle embrassa son meilleur ami ainsi que Draco sur la joue puis monta se coucher. Ron leur souhaita bonne nuit et alla rejoindre Hermione. L'apprenti parfumeur traîna un peu dans le salon et se mit à ranger. Harry l'aida en silence, bien qu'épuisé par cette journée. Ils jetèrent les reliefs du repas à la poubelle, accompagnés des paquets de chips vides.

La Nuit englobait désormais le quartier. Seuls les lampadaires illuminaient les rues rectilignes qui menaient à une destination infinie. Le vent sifflait, agitant alors les monticules de feuilles mortes. Le bouquet d'Edelweiss de Luna n'avait pas bougé. Draco le toucha du bout des doigts après s'être lavé les mains. Avec Harry ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur, dans leur chambre. Tout était calme. Apaisant.

Harry se mit face à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. De là, il pouvait voir le 4 Privet Drive. Que cela lui faisait étrange de voir la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre d'ici ! Il entendit le jet de la douche s'actionner. Draco était parti se laver. Et ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre cette pluie artificielle dans cette pénombre bleu marine entrecoupée de noir. Le mobilier avait comme perdu de sa couleur. Pas de lumière. Juste lui et ces ombres mystérieuses. Avec Draco quelque part, parmi les gouttes d'eau. C'était un cadre idyllique. De l'amour à distance. Quelques mètres à peine. Il adorait ça. L'un n'empiéterait pas dans la bulle de l'autre sauf s'il en avait besoin. Un amour libre et rassurant. Chose qu'il avait longtemps cherché avant de pouvoir trouver. Ils avaient désormais leur équilibre. La médiété entre deux extrêmes. Entre passion et tendresse. Il y avait l'amour.

Harry regarda les fenêtres colorées grâce aux rideaux telle une mosaïque surgissant de nulle part. C'était un spectacle ravissant. Un jaune lumineux. Un bleu turquoise. Un vert pomme. Un rouge sang… Draco sortit de la salle de bain avec un jogging sombre et un haut d'une teinte indéfinissable dans le noir. Sans un mot, Harry alla se doucher à son tour. Il enfila ensuite un bas de pyjama puis un T-shirt blanc. L'écrivain s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre quand il s'arrêta face au miroir de la salle de bain. Face à son reflet.

Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'il ne s'était pas vu ; qu'il ne s'était pas confronté à ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait changé et il ne su dire si c'était en bien ou en mal. Mais le temps avait bel et bien ravagé son visage ou l'avait embellit – au choix. Harry passa sa main sur ses joues et son menton imberbes. L'écrivain était sans aucun doute plus pâle qu'auparavant, résultat de ces longues journées d'enfermement dans sa bibliothèque personnelle à Paris. Des rides précoces étaient nées aux coins de ses yeux. Mais un regard inchangé. Toujours le même depuis vingt-et-un an.

« - Tu es toujours aussi beau. »

Draco était apparut de l'autre côté du miroir, à quelques centimètres de lui. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que là, à l'instant, c'était lui le plus beau des deux… Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, le brun se passa de l'eau au visage puis se sécha à l'aide d'une serviette. Il retourna dans la chambre d'amis alors que son compagnon le suivait.

« - Je ne pensais pas que me voir dans le miroir serait si percutant. Dévoila-t-il enfin. Depuis notre rupture je… J'ai voulu rester prisonnier de l'image du jeune homme de dix-huit ans que j'étais. Au fond, j'espérais que lors de nos retrouvailles tu me trouves encore à ton goût.

- C'est le cas. Tu as l'air constamment dans tes pensées… Troublé. J'adore les moments où tu fronces les sourcils sans raisons apparentes. (Draco caressa cette partie de son visage) La manière dont tu essaies de remettre tes cheveux en ordre est à tomber par terre. Et puis… En période de forte anxiété, tu deviens attendrissant. Car, sans t'en rendre compte, tu te mords la lèvre inférieure. Je ressens alors l'envie de t'embrasser. Comme maintenant. _Là_. Tout de suite. »

Aussitôt, Draco s'exécuta. Il captura les lèvres de son amant et s'en délecta jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Ses doigts allèrent à la rencontre du T-shirt de son aimé qui répondit à ses baisers avec fièvre. Leurs deux silhouettes échouèrent dans l'intimité de leur lit. Ils se déshabillèrent avec empressement comme si leurs minces couches de vêtements leur abîmaient la peau.

Une fois cette dernière libérée de toute entrave, Harry survola un carré de peau de son amant. Puis, il descendit un peu plus bas, à l'aide de ses doigts, vers d'autres contrées. Le voyage se fit en douceur. Beau et naturel. Une tâche de naissance dissimulée. Un grain ou une blessure de beauté un peu plus loin. Harry les contourna, les embrassa, les admira. Il captura ses images volées en même temps que quelques baisers. Il se délecta de l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur les siennes et contint à grande peine de suaves gémissements. Son appétence à Draco ne viendrait surement jamais ; ou peut-être lors de cette fameuse éclipse de minuit.

La bouche de ce dernier abdiqua : il laissa passer la langue vorace du brun. Il anéantit les dernières barrières qui les séparaient en fermant les yeux. C'était exquis. Doux comme du miel et aigre comme du citron. Quelques cajoleries le contraignirent à chanter son amour contre les lèvres de son amant où ses soupirs se noyaient dans son antre buccal. Avoir Draco pour amant le forçait à admettre qu'il serait toujours une dilettante concernant l'amour physique. Il était impératif de se renouveler. Car les caresses n'en devenaient seulement si elles étaient uniques et non pas répétées à l'excès.

Le parfum du blond était une véritable exhalaison : un plaisir pour les sens. L'aromate de la béatitude. Draco ne quittait pas des yeux l'estafilade qui ornait le cou de son partenaire, comme s'il portait son amour en bandoulière. Une efflorescence de sentiments, brouillé par l'acte physique qu'ils accomplissaient. Frénésie des corps et des âmes. Extase. Sensation fugace. Souffle de bien être. Gémissement frivole. Douleur infinitésimale qui suit une intrusion. Chaleur de son home. Intimité étroite. Froissement de tissus. Cambrement et jeux de jambes. Langues impétueuses. Mains baladeuses. Confusion de l'esprit. Mouvements lestes du bassin. Amants laconiques. Lèvres ensanglantées.

Harry soupire. Draco ressent. Ravissement du corps. Maelström d'émotions. Orage de passions. L'acier contre l'émeraude. Le jade contre le fer. Pluie de baisers. Avalanche de gémissements. Tornade de sentiments. Et cetera. Le manège continue. Toujours. Plus beau à chaque tour accomplit. Echo de cris étouffés. Morsure dans le cou. Harry aime Draco. Draco ne le dit pas à Harry. Ses lèvres brûlent. Son cœur explose. Orgasme démoniaque. Pêché originel. Jardin d'Eden souillé. Plaisir intense explosant nos sens. Un plaisir fou et douloureux. C'était immoralement délicieux. Presque pornographique. Sève masculine. Distillat amoureux. Quiétude après l'orage…

Draco était allongé près du corps de son amant. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le décor de la chambre. Sa respiration semblait trop bruyante et son corps se remettait doucement des crispations précédentes. Ses doigts ne voulaient plus lâcher ceux d'Harry. Passion fusionnelle oblige. Harry ne regardait pas Draco. Et vice versa. Ils se remettaient doucement des images qui se bousculaient encore dans leur crâne, tel un tintamarre assourdissant.

Draco soupire. Harry ressent. Il sent son cœur battre la chamade. Et cette fois pas à cause de l'effort physique qu'il vient d'accomplir. Son cœur bat de bonheur. Ses pupilles se dilatent d'émotions diffuses. Son âme laisse place à une vaste lande d'espoir. Aujourd'hui il fait beau. Plus beau qu'hier. Moins beau que demain. Le brun plaça la paume de Draco entre ses pectoraux, la sienne par-dessus.

« - Tu entends ce refrain ? »

Son cœur bondissait. Il voulait sortir hors de sa cage thoracique. Draco le sentait. Il leva alors les yeux vers lui. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit Harry. Le vrai. Celui qui ne se cachait pas derrière une image préconçue. Fini l'orphelin. Parti l'écrivain. Envolé l'homme. Il ne restait plus que l'âme. Cette substance brûlante et indéfinissable. Et quelque chose en lui voulut répondre à cet élan d'affection. Un fourmillement qui parcourut son être. Un lien puissant. Une force qui le poussait à revenir vers Harry. Son âme-sœur ou plutôt, son âme-frère. Pas de mots vains et inutiles. Justes des regards, profonds et essentiels. Des doigts qui s'entremêlent. Un sourire qui échoue sur des lèvres. Deux nez qui se frôlent. Leurs bouches font de même.

« - Je l'entends. Répondit Draco. La mélodie est merveilleuse. »

Harry et Draco ressentent leur amour mutuel. Pas besoin de mots ou de simple ''je t'aime''. Un regard franc suffit. Et alors, Harry n'eut plus peur. Ses craintes de ne plus entendre Draco dire ''je t'aime'' avaient disparu. Car il sut que ses yeux ne lui mentiraient jamais…

Après un immense effort, l'apprenti parfumeur se détacha de la tiédeur des draps et alla fouiller dans sa valise. Il revint avec un polaroïd en main. Il cala son visage dans le creux du cou d'Harry et tendit le bras au-dessus d'eux ; l'objectif vers leurs visages amoureux. La photo sortie dévoila peu à peu le cliché d'abord flou, puis aussi net qu'il y a quelques instants. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la phrase suivante : « _La photographie c'est cristalliser un battement de cœur_… » L'écrivain regarda la photo intensément, puis murmura en serrant Draco dans ses bras :

« - Oui, toute ma vie j'ai réellement cru pouvoir oublier. Oublier ces petits moments, ces quelques instants, ces infimes détails, le son de ta voix ou encore ton odeur… Et avec du recul je me dis que je ne le veux plus. Je refuse de m'anesthésier à ces souvenirs – même sublimes dans nôtre malheur. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette histoire, et encore moins me débarrasser de ce leitmotiv : Papiers Froissés. »

**FIN DE LA FANFICTION**

* * *

*

oo**O**

Quand les mots "Fin de la Fanfiction" ce sont inscrit sur mon ordinateur je me suis dit "Non... Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut être fini." Mais pourtant ça l'est. Mais peut-il y avoir une plus belle fin ? Je ne pense pas. Ils sont heureux. Tout comme vous je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Comme vous, j'ai vibré, pleuré et parfois même crié devant mon ordinateur.[...] Je crois que c'est plus qu'une simple fiction. C'est l'histoire de deux vies. [...] Y'a-t-il une seule personne qui ne soit jamais retrouvé à travers ces lignes ? Personne qui ait vu ses propres doutes, [...] ? Qui n'a jamais cru se reconnaître dans une larme ? [...] C'est une des merveilles de cette fiction. Il est si facile de s'identifier à un personnage, de s'attacher à lui. On le fait sans sans rendre compte, naturellement. C'est là, la magie de tout cela. [...] C'est aussi un appel à la tolérance. Soyons réaliste, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour médire ou être contre. Mais si ces quelques mots... ces quelques papiers froissés ont pu faire évoluer certaines mentalités ou tout simplement vous donnez envie de militer contre la discrimination des homosexuels...[...]

[...] Mon personnage préféré est Drago. Au début j'aimais beaucoup Harry pour son côté écrivain torturé... Mais plus on avançait dans l'histoire plus on découvrait Drago. Lui et sa personnalité complexe. Lui et sa fragilité. Lui et son amour. Lui et ses malheurs. Lui et Harry. Une des différences entre Harry et Drago c'est que le premier crée ses malheurs alors que le second les subit. [...]. Il mérite vraiment plus que tout d'être heureux. J'en ai tellement voulu à Harry... Fabi a mit du temps et de l'énergie réussir à le rendre excusable à mes (nos ?!) yeux. Mais elle a finalement réussi. Parce que c'est une jeune prodigue. Ma future Stéphanie Meyer. [...] Je lis rarement les HP/DM mais celui-là... C'est, je crois, ma fiction préférée. Il y a tout. Rire, Larmes, Joie, Amour, Haine, Cynisme, Romantisme, Drame, Humour. Un mélange spontané qui nous entraîne dans un monde que Fabi gouverne avec talent. Ce monde qu'elle a accepté de me faire partager il y a de cela quelques temps déjà.

Je suis extrêment fière de Fabi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider [...]. Si je vous racontais toutes les heures de travail qu'elle a pu passer sur cette fiction, tous les messages qu'elle m'a envoyé à deux ou trois heures du matin pour me raconter sa nouvelle idée, son perfectionnisme frisant la folie. Si je vous parlais de toutes les fois où elle m'a remontée le moral en me faisant lire sa fiction, de toutes les fois où elle s'est remontée le moral en écrivant. Cette fiction qui nous a fait nous rapproché encore plus... Cette fiction est une partie d'elle et cela doit être pour cela qu'elle est si troublante. [...] C'est à cela qu'on reconnait les gens qui savent écrire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres à part demander à Fabi de ne jamais s'arrêter d'écrire parce qu'elle a de l'or au bout de la plume. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, tous les textes de Harry m'ont émus, transporté, j'en ai même enregistré certains sur mon ordinateur pour pouvoir les relire à volonté. Je rêve de pouvoir lire ce livre Papier Froissé, sauf que ce ne serait pas écrit _Harry Potter _mais _Fabiola M*_... Parce que pour moi Harry et Drago ne sont en réalité qu'une seule et même personne. Je vous laisse deviner laquelle... _Commentaire de fin par_ **LittleBeattle** ou **Angie**.

*

oo**O**

_" Sache que les papiers froissés n'auront pas volés bien loin sans **toi**. Des origamis ailés que ton amitié a su guider. Si je devais choisir entre arrêter d'écrire et cesser de te parler, je laisserai ma plume quelque part ; rejoindre les nuages. J'aimerai te dire je t'aime autant que je l'écris. Je t'aime comme Harry et je te le prouve à la manière de Draco. Parce que Papiers Froissés est égale à Angélique. Mon amour d'amitié, ma demi-plume. "_ **Fabiola** ou **Dairy22.**


	47. EPILOGUE

¤ Et si avant d'être une fanfiction, il s'agissait à prime abord d'un message de tolérance ? ¤

**Papiers Froissés**

« _Les plus belles histoires commencent toujours par des naufrages_. » (Jack London)

**Sous-titre **: Mémoire d'une journée ordinaire pour un couple ordinaire

Written by **Dairy's Scribenpenne** - anciennement **Dairy22**.

* * *

**Posté le **: [SURPRISE] 12 Août 2010, date anniversaire de la fanfiction ! Un an déjà, et la boucle est bouclée. J'ignorais qu'un jour j'écrirai autant en si peu de temps mais il faut dire que je suis une machine à écrire - à prendre au sens propre du terme. Cela devient une raison de vivre. Et maintenant, j'écris mon propre roman qui prend forme : près de cent cinquante page en trois mois à peine. Je devrais sûrement prendre des calmants… Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un en profite ? Hier encore il me semblait poster le tout premier chapitre de cette très longue histoire qui n'était, pour moi, qu'une série de papiers froissés.

**Dédicace à **tous les lecteurs de cette fanfiction. Cet épilogue - même si je me refusais d'en écrire un - est venu se dessiner devant moi telle une évidence. Je ne voulais pas salir une fin qui convenait à la plupart d'entre vous… Je voulais vous dire une fois encore merci car, grâce à vous, j'ai pu trouver une voie et une passion. Aujourd'hui j'ignore ce qui m'arrivera dans ce domaine qui me tient tant à cœur. Une chose est sûre, il faut persévérer, progresser et espérer. Merci de m'avoir inculqué ces valeurs sans vous en rendre compte.

Ps : Vous êtes plus que des lecteurs, mais des amis.

**Disclamer à **notre merveilleuse J.K. Rowling qui a su hisser Harry Potter au rang de chez d'œuvre littéraire – dit pour jeunesse – mais qui émerveille aussi les plus grands ! Je ne touche pas de bénéfice sur les mots que j'écris si ce n'est le plaisir de faire partager mon travail.

**PlayList** : **Goodbye Apathy** - One Republic / **Heart Sharped Box **- Nirvana / **Don't Cry **- Guns N Roses / **Wonderwall** - Ryan Adams / **Paris is Burning **- St Vincent / **Sunday Morning** - Velvet Underground / **Last request **- Paolo Nutini / **Hemingway** - Negrita / **Dust In The Wind **- Kansas / **Bermuda Highway** - My Morning Jacket /

**Nota Bene (!) : **

* en caractère normal se trouve le récit principal.

* en caractère _italique_ se trouve le récit enchâssé de Draco.

* en caractère **gras** se trouve des bribes de souvenirs se situant dans les Parties 1 à 3.

**Ps** : J'ai corrigé le chapitre moi-même, soyez indulgents ! Au fait, c'est le chapitre le plus long de toute la fanfiction ! Treize mille mots **=D**

Amicalement,

**Dairy's Scribenpenne**.

* * *

_A posteriori_

Après. En partant des données de l'expérience.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

Harry tapait sur une machine à écrire en fredonnant. Par moment, il s'arrêtait et contemplait le ciel et les immeubles s'étendant au-delà de sa fenêtre. Le ciel n'était pas bleu et il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas tant la couleur qui comptait, mais ce qu'elle cachait… Tous ces oiseaux, passant au-dessus de nos têtes, camouflés par les nuages compactes. Tout semblait si petit, si insignifiant comme une simple lettre d'un roman. Désormais, il ne comptait plus les années depuis qu'il écrivait. Il ne relevait plus tous les nombreux titres qu'il avait fait paraître sous sa plume. Il préférait ignorer le nombre colossal de cartouches d'encre, de stylos et de papiers qu'il avait utilisé depuis. C'est alors que l'écrivain passa une main sur ses joues où une barbe de quelques jours grignotait son visage. Il fronça des sourcils et s'aperçu que s'il continuait ainsi, bientôt il aurait une ride visible sur le front. Et bien que pour beaucoup cela suffirait pour les mettre dans une névrose incroyable, lui, était heureux de savoir qu'un fin liserai apparaîtrait. Car chaque ride avait son histoire : celles sur son front, c'était pour tous les soucis qu'il avait pu avoir depuis ces dernières années ; celles aux coins des yeux, c'était pour toutes les nuits blanches à vouloir écrire inlassablement ; celles près de ses lèvres, c'était pour tous les sourires qui avaient fendu son visage.

Harry tapait sur sa machine à écrire qu'on lui avait offerte il y a deux ans de cela pour son anniversaire. Ca faisait très vintage et il adorait ça. C'était comme un petit rappel de l'Angleterre qu'il ne voyait que six mois de l'année. Toutes ses petites choses que les anglais, par lassitude, ne voyaient plus. Et à chaque retour à Londres ou à Little Whinging, il s'émerveillait encore et toujours. Alors, prit d'inspiration, il voulait écrire ce qu'il voyait que cela soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de chaque chose. Il s'était fixé non pas pour objectif la perfection, mais savoir écrire les émotions. Cela passait de l'euphorie à la rage ; de la jalousie à la simple affection. Il y avait des milliards de détails à relever quand il s'agissait de la mécanique humaine, que jamais Harry ne s'en lassait. Et quand l'inspiration lui manquait, il demandait à une personne qui lui était chère d'expliquer ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir dans des moments pareils. En général, c'était Draco - son compagnon de vie - qui se prêtait à l'exercice avec quelques réticences :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit soixante-treize fois aujourd'hui, Harry, souffla le blond en se levant du sofa. Non, je ne veux pas me mettre en colère. Et pas la peine de me menacer en annulant nos prochaines vacances : je sais que tu y tiens autant que moi.

- Tu ne veux pas que je finisse mon livre alors ? Parce que là je détiens une bonne scène sauf que j'ai du mal à expliquer les pensées du personnage principal.

- Il lui arrive quoi à ton pion ? demanda évasivement Draco en remettant en place le plaide.

Harry pivota sur sa chaise de bureau en acier et regarda la page à moitié sortie de la machine à écrire. Il fronça des sourcils et déclara :

- Il s'aperçoit qu'on l'a copié. Il a couché avec une fille et alors qu'il s'était endormi, elle s'est tirée avec sa thèse.

- Il emploie un tueur gage qui retrouve la fille et lui tire une balle dans la tête.

- Donc tu me conseillerais d'orienter mon récit vers la Mafia ?

- Pourquoi pas, dit ironiquement Draco. Tu parles des trafics en tout genre et qu'un pauvre auteur insignifiant se retrouve avec le Parrain sur le dos. Sauf que le cousin du Parrain, c'est le petit-ami de la voleuse de manuscrit. Donc il se met dans une fureur noire en apprenant que c'est toi - enfin, le héros - qui a organisé son meurtre.

- Et c'est là que tu me montres ce que s'est que de se mettre en colère !

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Harry… Pour une fois que les techniques de respirations fonctionnent. Tu tiens à ce que je meurs d'un infarctus ? Tous les jours tu me demandes de mimer une émotion : je ne suis pas comédien professionnel.

- Tu te débrouilles assez bien vu les quelques best-seller à mon actif.

- Et au prochain livre, je veux une dédicace à moi tout seul en première page où tu me déclares ton amour brûlant et infrangible.

- C'était déjà au programme…

Draco eu un sourire vainqueur et se posta juste derrière son compagnon qui détestait être épié ouvertement. Pour le contrarier encore plus, il plaça ses mains sur le bureau et commença à lire par-dessus son épaule. Harry finit par se retourner en pivotant sur sa chaise et planta ses deux yeux vert dans ses orbes métalliques.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur lorsque tu fais ça !

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de désirer partager ta passion, rétorqua Draco en haussant des épaules. Et puis, tu ne peux pas m'assassiner pour quelques ébauches, si ?

- Ceci est CONFIDENTIEL, cria-t-il en désignant sa machine à écrire.

- Ce n'est plus secret puisque c'est moi qui vient de te donner les idées principales !

- Qui t'a dit que je comptais les utiliser ? Je n'ai pas envie de te payer des droits en plus de tes costumes hors de prix.

- J'en sens un qui va dormir dans la litière du chat, persifla Draco d'un air menaçant.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ?

- Tu devrais.

Harry arqua un sourcil par simple suspicion tout en suivant Draco du regard, qui quittait justement le salon en attrapant son walkman sur le canapé. Avant que celui-ci mette son casque audio sur ses oreilles, Harry s'écria :

- Et je te ferai dire qu'on n'a même pas de chat !

.

.

.

« _Je crois que mes sentiments pour lui sont apparus le jour où j'ai lu son livre, en secret. Vous savez, quand Harry s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital - au tout début. Je me suis senti si… vide et désemparé. Je ne savais ni quoi faire ni où aller. Ca a été le déclic. Et à la fin de ma lecture, il n'y avait qu'une question en suspend : Verra-t-on un jour poindre dans le ciel ce soleil de minuit ? C'est con parce qu'après toutes ses années je m'en souviens encore et toujours… Cette simple question, durant tout mon séjour en Angleterre, je me la suis répété nuit et jour. Je la retournais dans tous les sens pour, justement, y découvrir son sens. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la tête d'Harry. J'avais déjà envie de le connaître, de le connaître bien. Ca a été le début de la fin en quelque sorte. Pour moi, ce n'était ni de l'amour et encore moins de l'attirance. Juste une question sans réponse. Harry était ce point d'interrogation que je n'osais soulever. J'avais bien trop peur de ce qui se passerait après, de ce que je découvrirai dans mon for intérieur… J'étais parti de chez moi confiant et plein de certitudes. Et quand je suis revenu… Il y avait Harry accroché à mon bras. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre les deux ? Le destin. _»

.

.

.

Harry fouillait dans la bibliothèque couvrant un pan entier de son bureau à Paris. Ironie du sort, il cherchait justement un ouvrage de Jack London. Il avait coincé entre ses lèvres une cigarette - une des celles qui avaient failli lui coûter très cher un été de jeunesse. Il fit glisser son index sur quelques reliures à une vitesse mesurée tout en continuant de fumer. Cela lui rappelait la période de deux ans qu'il avait passé sans Draco à ses côtés. Cela avait été si douloureux. Il avait encore dans la tête le souvenir précis du jour où il avait acheté cette maison. Il l'avait prit car elle ressemblait à l'idéal de vie qu'il s'était fixé, à deux. Il l'avait prit parce qu'il s'était imaginé la signature de Draco à côté de la sienne lors de l'achat. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était fait. Il avait signé puis s'était replié dans cette forteresse de solitude, divulguant son adresse aux médias pour qu'un jour - enfin - quelqu'un vienne l'y délivrer. Ce quelqu'un s'appelait Draco.

Parfois le matin, Harry regardait Draco chercher ses vêtements dans son armoire avec soin. Cela lui rappelait les premiers jours d'été à Little Whinging. Il avait encore dans l'esprit ses premières tenues, toutes associées à un souvenir particulier. Par exemple, ce short de bain bleu au fond d'un tiroir avait été acheté le jour où Draco parti à la piscine municipale. Puis, il l'avait rejoint à la bibliothèque et ils s'étaient lancés dans un petit jeu stupide :

**- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire en donnant des ordres ? avait-il demandé.**

**- Non, je peux faire bien pire et je suis certain qu'à tous les coups tu m'obéiras, avait répondu Draco, sûr de lui.**

L'atmosphère lourde de la bibliothèque sentait l'odeur des vieux livres, la pelouse fraîchement coupée depuis la fenêtre ouverte et le début d'une romance insoupçonnée…

Durant toutes ses années, Harry pensait avec un petit sourire, que Draco avait peut-être - quelque part - un habit de prince. Où, comme dans les dessins animés qu'ils regardaient avec Teddy et Suomi, le prince viendrait délivré son âme-sœur (ou âme-frère) des terribles dangers qui l'entourent. C'était idyllique. Harry le savait. Mais parfois… parfois, on avait besoin de laisser son esprit s'échapper ; et d'échapper à la raison elle-même. Par moment, il avait besoin de se dire que Draco et lui cela sonnait plutôt comme une évidence et que jamais il n'eu tous ces bas… Que jamais, ils n'avaient été malheureux.

« Les plus belles histoires commencent toujours par des naufrages. »

Jack London.

Il n'avait pas tort. Car, nombre de fois où Draco et lui avaient coulé sans jamais pouvoir se relever... Ils avaient grandit trop vite et étaient rentrés dans un cercle vicieux, une spirale infernale, l'un entraînant l'autre ; l'autre mettant la tête sous l'eau de l'un. Mais une chose était sûre : toutes ses épreuves les avaient fait vivre cent vies d'homme. Et désormais, ils profitaient ensemble de la seule et unique existence qui leur était donnée.

- Tu regardes quoi ?

Harry se retourna et vit Draco qui semblait fouiller dans sa besace en cuir caramel.

- Un chef d'œuvre, répondit-t-il.

- Je sais que je suis beau. Tu me le répètes bien trop souvent, Harry. Je vais finir par avoir les chevilles qui enflent.

- Euh, je parlais du livre de Jack London.

Draco leva son visage vers lui en arquant un sourcil.

- Ah. Tu préfères Jack London à moi ?

- Il a un nom encore plus classe que le tien tout de même ! s'exclama Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Je ne prends pas en note. Et pour ta gouverne, ma dynastie te réprouve à partir de la prochaine minute alors si tu as quelques choses à me dire avant que je pars travailler c'est maintenant.

- J'ai envie d'acheter un chat, affirma l'écrivain.

- Tu dis juste ça parce que je n'ai pas d'utérus.

- Mais… mais t'es bourré ou quoi ? T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Ouais j'ai très bien entendu, certifia Draco en enfilant son blouson. Tu as besoin d'une boule de poils affective et qui te demande encore plus d'affection et d'attention, qui te pisse dessus à la première occasion... Et - avant que je n'oublis - qui a un certain appétit en lait. Tu ne veux pas d'un chat. Tu veux d'un gamin. Et malheureusement ça ne s'achète pas alors…

- Tu m'effraies depuis que tu revoies ton psy.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais si je me sens pousser des ovaires dans la journée, je te téléphonerai.

- Merci mon ange.

- De rien. A ce soir.

Harry le regarda partir et à chaque fois, il le vivait étrangement comme une séparation…

.

.

.

« _En France, cela a été le plus difficile. Plus difficile pour notre couple et surtout pour moi. Je me suis senti oppressé au sein de ma famille, enchaîné à des règles auxquelles je ne croyais plus. Je pensais sincèrement que cela serait aisé de s'assumer. Je me disais que cette histoire ne regardait que moi et que je faisais ce que je voulais de ma vie - et accessoirement, de mon cul. Je m'étais répété cent fois des discours tout préparé où à chaque fois je m'en sortais triomphant. A mes yeux, j'avais raison. J'avais raison de croquer la vie à pleine dents. J'avais raison de m'affirmer tel que j'étais. J'avais raison d'aimer sans limite. Mais j'avais grandement tort de mentir, de me mentir. Ca a duré quelques semaines. C'était pénible car je blessais les gens autour de moi juste pour un « nous deux » encore incertain. J'étais persuadé qu'Harry retournerait à Little Whinging à la fin de l'été et que nous nous reverrions seulement l'été prochain. Je m'étais déjà fait un calendrier dans la tête. Et mon inconscient me faisait faire des rêves où l'un de nous eux étaient infidèles. Cela commençait par moi avec Astoria. Dans mes rêves, elle tombait enceinte et Harry me plaquait. Parfois, le soir, j'ouvrais les yeux et je voyais Harry assoupi, blotti tout contre moi. C'était beau à voir et je me disais que ma vie n'était décidément pas un cauchemar… _»

.

.

.

Il était midi. Harry tournait en rond dans son bureau afin d'aligner quelques lignes sur sa machine à écrire pour son prochain roman. Il repensait aux divers conseils de Draco et à son scénario tournant autour de la Mafia. Puis il repensa à son bref séjour à Londres en compagnie de Draco, après leur réconciliation. Ils avaient mangés dans le restaurant où - quelques années plus tôt - Harry et Draco y avaient fait leur première sortie à deux. Ils avaient discutés avec Ron et Hermione d'avenir ; chose qu'ils ne s'étaient pas permise depuis longtemps… Harry avait même évoqué de nouveaux projets d'écriture.

**- Tu n'as pas moins sombre ou moins angoissant ? avait proposé Ron. **

Non, il n'avait pas ça en magasin. Ecrire était pour lui une bonne catharsis. Il avait besoin d'écrire pour évacuer toutes ses idées noires et être plus lui tous les jours. Plus Harry. Moins Potter.

Draco faisait énormément de progrès chaque jour. Il devait bien en faire aussi, non ? Chacun avançait d'un pas vers l'autre pour qu'au final, ils puissent se rejoindre. Etre en couple servait principalement à se sentir moins seul face à l'adversité… Harry contempla une photographie assez récente de Draco et lui. Puis il se dit qu'il avait besoin d'air frais. Il prit ses clefs et s'en alla rejoindre à pied le Paris fourmillant. Il traversa des faubourgs et avenues puis tomba enfin à une terrasse qu'il avait découverte l'an passé. Elle donnait une vue imprenable sur la Tour Eiffel. Harry se souviendrait toujours de la première fois où il avait rencontré la Dame de Fer. Quand il fermait le poing, il pouvait encore sentir la moiteur de la main de Draco tant ce souvenir était vivace…

**- Je serais passé à coté d'un moment magnifique si j'étais mort le soir de mon agression au Chaudron Baveur, avait-il presque murmuré.**

**- Et moi à côté de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Allez viens, le mieux c'est d'être en haut.**

**- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y aller. **

**- Pourquoi ? Tu as le vertige ? s'était inquiété Draco. Cela serait débile puisque tu as osé te mettre sur le rebord de l'immeuble de la Grunnings à Londres, tu te souviens ?**

**- Oui je m'en souviens parfaitement. Mais, aller là-haut, avec toi... Je crois que cela sera le plus beau souvenir de ma vie alors, je veux en profiter. Pleinement.**

**- Alors profitons. **

Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'ils profitaient. Tous les jours et en toutes saisons.

Harry descendit les quelques marches de pierre de la terrasse et la Tour Eiffel disparut de sa vue. En bas, se trouvait des boutiques et des magasins tous débordant de charme. C'est-là que Draco adorait acheter ses produits de confection des parfums ou sur les étales des pays étrangers. Leur prochaines vacances en Thaïlande s'annonçait déjà comme une découverte…

Ses pas le menèrent vers sa librairie favorite. Il prit un ouvrage en français, puis un en anglais - afin de se ressourcer. Harry alla ensuite chez un chocolatier et fit la queue afin d'acheter celui que Draco préférai.

.

.

.

« _Je m'étais promis de donner un bel avenir à la personne qui occuperait mon cœur. A cette période, Blaise avait débarqué à la maison avec la ferme intention de tout savoir de ce qu'il avait raté. Il aurait fallut un siècle entier pour tout lui raconter. De ma bisexualité ou homosexualité (je confondais un peu tout). De mes sentiments. De Little Whinging. De la pluie. Du voyage à Moscou en préparation. De mes parents. De ma peur. De mon mal-être. Du suicide qui s'échafaudait dans ma tête… J'avais la chance inouïe d'avoir quelqu'un pour m'écouter. Mais jamais je ne soufflai mot à Blaise. Je masquais ma détresse sous des airs de colère. Il me demandait toujours « Sinon, côté cœur ? » et je lui répondais sèchement « Toujours à gauche. » Ce n'était décidément pas la joie. Et en y repensant, Blaise fut un ami merveilleux. Pour moi et mes tracas. Avec du recul, je me dis qu'il aurait sûrement culpabilisé si j'étais mort… Il se serait dit qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose, deviner… Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : la douleur était profondément cachée… _»

.

.

.

Harry retournait le moule à gâteau. Comme toujours, il était au chocolat. Draco adorait ça. Lui aussi, il devait se l'avouer. Il ne résista pas au fait d'en couper une part et de la dévorer tout en mettant du Guns N Roses à fond dans la cuisine. Il faillit s'étouffer quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Instinctivement, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran et sourit :

- Je sens quelque chose, dit une voix familière à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Une poussée d'ovaires ?

- Non, bien pire que ça. Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose à la maison.

- Encore ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour traverser tout Paris et t'apporter un taille-crayon fétiche ou je ne sais quoi.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, fit remarquer Draco d'un ton cynique.

- A part pondre un livre pour mon éditeur peut-être ?

- Egoïste.

- Tu peux parler, Draco. Tu veux qu'on joue au psy ? Je crois que tes oublis à répétition sont des actes manqués afin de rester à mes côtés, rien de plus.

- Alors comme ça tu veux un chat… dit-il d'une voix lointaine en guise de réponse.

- Change pas de sujet.

- Un persan ou…

- DRACO !

- Ok. J'admets que tu es tout bonnement irrésistible et que ton corps m'appelle à travers tout Paris et que je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur cette putain de formule qui permet d'équilibrer les composants du nouveau parfum !

- Tu as essayé d'inverser les atomes ?

- Ne joue pas à celui qui s'y connait, grogna Draco d'un air maussade.

- Si on ne peut même plus rigoler…

- Donc, voilà, souffla-t-il piteusement. J'ai oublié mon parapluie.

- Mais… Il ne pleut même pas !

- Je me sentirai rassuré si j'avais mon parapluie à mes côtés.

- Je croyais que tu aimais la pluie ? questionna Harry en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau au chocolat.

- Et j'aime encore plus la coiffure que je me suis faite ce matin alors tu m'envoie ce parapluie par la poste ou tu viens, mais je le veux.

- Répète un peu ça pour voir…

- Et j'aime encore plus la coiffure que…

- Pas ça. La fin.

- Alors tu m'envoie ce parapluie par la poste ou…

- La toute fin.

- Je le veux.

- On t'a déjà dit que c'était mal de répondre avant qu'on pose la question ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Attends, j'ai un double appel.

- Lâche !

- C'est moi que tu appelles de lâche ? Tu me balances cette bombe au téléphone et tu me traites de…

- C'est à ce moment là que tu dis « je le veux », coupa Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pensais sérieusement que tu étais du genre à mettre le genou à terre, avec les fleurs, les violons et tout et tout…

- Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours sur mon compte. Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mon parapluie m'aiderait certainement à réfléchir. A tout de suite.

Puis il raccrocha. Harry n'essaya même pas de le rappeler car il savait que dans ces cas là, Draco ne répondrait pas.

Cette discussion avait le goût du chocolat.

.

.

.

« _Je voulais crever. C'était sûr. Je ne sais plus exactement à quelle date je l'ai décidé. Je ne sais pas si ce sont plus les mots de mon père ou le regard de ma mère qui m'a mit cette idée en tête. J'avais envie de ne plus jamais exister. De… partir. La toute dernière semaine, je me posais plus la question : comment profiter de mes derniers jours avec Harry - ou profiter de mes derniers jours tout court ? Mais plutôt, comment j'allais m'envoyer en l'air ? Etranglement. Noyade. Saut dans le vide. Etouffement. Empoisonnement. Electrocution. Coupure Mortelle… J'avais opté pour le tout dernier. J'ai pris mes lames de rasoir et… Tout le monde connaît la suite. Je me suis retrouvé dans le coma parce que ma tête avait heurté le sol, je crois. C'était assez bizarre. J'ai vraiment cru mourir. Je ne me sentais plus. Je flottais quelque part (sûrement les effets des médicaments). Pour m'être suicidé j'avais vraiment pensé à tout, à l'heure, au lieu, à l'objet. Mais pas à Harry. Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à lui pour m'éviter une blessure encore plus mortelle. Je voulais crever. C'était sûr. Je ne voulais pas connaître sa réaction lorsqu'il m'aurait vu me faire transporter à la morgue. Je voulais crever et d'un bel été sans nuage_. »

.

.

.

Il commençait à faire froid dehors. La brume s'épaississait. Harry prit sur le crochet dans l'entrée ses clefs de voiture et le parapluie de Draco. Il était transparent.

- Comme ça, ça va avec tout, avait répliqué Draco en l'achetant.

Harry n'avait pas préféré objecter de peur qu'une confrontation n'éclate en plein magasin. Il savait qu'au fond de lui Draco préférait largement acheter le noir. Mais il prenait le transparent pour une raison bien particulière. C'était sous un parapluie transparent qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau aimés, à Nice alors qu'Harry attendait au bas de son immeuble. Ce parapluie, vestige de cette époque, s'était perdu en route lors de leur déménagement à Paris.

- Et puis transparent, ça donne l'illusion de recevoir la pluie sur la figure, avait renchérit Draco en le donnant la caissière.

Harry avait payé sans rien dire. Il avait remarqué que Draco et lui s'attachaient encore beaucoup trop aux souvenirs. Beaucoup trop pour penser concrètement à l'avenir…

Mais c'était ardu. En effet, beaucoup d'objets, de bruits, d'odeurs, de chansons ou de paysages avaient longtemps hantés leurs pensées. Parce qu'il ne restait plus que les souvenirs dans les moments sombres ; uniquement la lumière de ces instants glorieux.

Harry ouvrit la portière avant de sa Volkswagen Golf Plus rouge. Il alluma sa radio et fouilla dans la boîte à gant quelques instants avant de trouver une compile. Il glissa le CD dans le lecteur et mit le contact. Durant le trajet, Harry écouta _Stairway To Heaven _de Led Zeppelin ainsi que d'autres titres du même groupe. Il tapotait sur son volant au rythme des chansons et se passait la main dans les cheveux à quelques feux rouges. Il eut un bref sourire lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent une nouvelle pub pour shampoing. Harry se remémora sa première conversation avec Ron au sujet de Draco. Le premier détail qui lui fit partager, fut ses cheveux.

**- D'abord, on a un nouvel arrivant au 4 Privet Drive. Les Dursley hébergent le correspondant français de Dudley. Pour le moment il s'est montré discret. Je n'en sais pas trop sur lui à part qu'il a des cheveux à se faire damner. Et des yeux qui rivaliseraient avec ceux de…**

**- Il te plaît ? **

**- Disons qu'il ne fait pas honte à son pays d'origine, avait ironisé Harry. Enfin, je parle de ses cheveux parce que les miens sont pitoyables. Dès que j'aurais gagné assez d'argent je me ferai un coiffeur. **

En y repensant, sa dernière phrase pouvait avoir une double interprétation.

- Se faire un coiffeur, marmonna l'écrivain. Quelle idée !

Il tourna une nouvelle fois à gauche. Dans le virage, le parapluie de Draco tomba sous un des sièges de la voiture.

**- J'adore la pluie, avait avoué Draco un soir à Moscou. S'il y a bien une chose que j'aime, c'est ça. **

**- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis. Enfin, si peut-être un jour... **

**- Parce que jusqu'ici l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Il n'a jamais plu lorsque nous étions ensemble que ce soit à Londres ou à Paris. Nous avons toujours eut un temps radieux…**

**- Comme notre histoire. **

C'était mièvre. Harry ne s'en cachait pas. Mais chaque début de romance l'est forcément un peu. Cela ne pouvait pas qu'être composé de douleur…

.

.

.

« _Je me suis réveillé un jour comme un autre. Et le visage soucieux d'une infirmière m'indiqua que je n'étais définitivement pas en Enfer, ni au Paradis. L'équipe médicale m'a fait faire tout une batterie de tests et quand j'ai eu enfin le droit au répit, je ne dis qu'un mot : Harry. Dans ma tête, je pensais qu'il était reparti en Angleterre suivre ses cours de Lettres après ma mort. Mais si je n'étais pas mort, que lui était-il arrivé ? La porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte et je l'ai vu s'avancer en tremblant. Ses yeux vert semblaient éteints. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse pour lui insuffler la vie. J'avais envie de tout reprendre à zéro mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais cloîtré dans une souffrance beaucoup trop dure à exprimer avec des mots, alors je l'ai traduit par des gestes… Lorsque j'ai levé ma main pour lui faire signe d'avancer, j'ai remarqué des cicatrices sur mes poignets. Lui aussi les a vu. Et il m'a prit la main tout doucement. Ca m'a fait mal. Mon bras était encore engourdi ; mes sens aussi… J'ai pleuré comme une demande de pardon silencieuse. Je pensais que pour lui, je n'étais que le coup d'un été. Mais pourtant, il était là. A mes côtés. Je l'ai entraîné dans mon micro-enfer sans qu'il n'y puisse rien y faire._

_- Ne pleure pas, m'avait-il dit, ne pleure pas on va s'en aller. On va partir, toi et moi. Fais-moi confiance._

_Je lui ai fait confiance. Toujours. Et même si cette décision ne plut pas à mon entourage, je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Quelques temps plus tard, nous avions trouvé notre premier appartement._ »

.

.

.

Harry était arrivé en bas de l'institut de beauté où travaillait Draco. Il se gara un peu plus loin, après avoir péniblement trouvé une place dans ce Paris surchargé. Il passa devant les portes en verres et se dirigea directement vers l'accueil où il demanda pour Monsieur Malefoy. Cela faisait bizarre d'appeler l'homme qu'il aimait par son nom. Mais il doutait que Draco apprécie le fait qu'il en soit autrement.

- Il s'entretient avec quelqu'un dans son bureau, dit la secrétaire. Veuillez patienter quelques instants.

- Je croyais qu'il était en labo ?

- Une visite.

- Vous pourriez juste lui dire que je suis là, demanda Harry en regardant l'ascenseur. Je dois également retourner chez moi pour travailler un peu.

- Bien entendu.

Elle composa le numéro de l'étage réservé au service chimie puis elle mit sa main sur l'appareil en disant :

- Vous pouvez y aller. Il vous attend.

Harry fit un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement et emprunta finalement l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le numéro trois et patienta un instant. Les portes se rouvrirent peu après et il se dirigea vers le bureau du fond à gauche. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, la baie vitrée lui offrit une vue sans pareille sur la discussion qu'entretenait Draco avec son père.

Lucius Malefoy s'était assis derrière le bureau, à la place de son fils, et le désignait avec sa canne à pommeau. Draco avait les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche et fronçait des sourcils par moment. Lucius finit par regarder vers l'endroit où se trouver Harry, et Draco l'imita. Harry, quoique la gorge nouée, finit par pénétrer dans le bureau.

.

.

.

« _Ce n'était pas très grand. Une cuisine ouverte donnant sur le salon, une salle de bain où l'on pouvait à peine faire deux pas, une chambre et des placards. Mais il y avait une magnifique fenêtre dans la pièce à vivre, aussi grande qu'une baie vitrée. Et durant ma dépression nerveuse, j'étais toujours à cette fenêtre, à regarder les gens passés… Je pensais à tous ces gens ayant une vie à peu près normale, qui allaient voir leur amis, allaient étudier ou travailler, étaient amoureux. Et moi… Et moi, je contemplais toutes ses choses que je manquais - qui ME manquaient. Je sentais qu'à mes côtés, Harry se retenait de me faire partager ses craintes et de m'envoyer mon égoïsme à la figure. Car tout ce que je ratais, il le ratait également. Il ne sortait plus. Il ne vivait plus. En fait, Harry devait survivre pour deux. J'ai honte de le dire mais… la seule chose qui nous retenait l'un à l'autre c'était l'avenir. On se projetait déjà dans le futur. Lui suivait ses cours de Littérature anglaise via le net. Moi, j'allais à l'école de Parfumerie quasiment tous les jours et Harry m'accompagnait et venait me chercher. Il avait trop peur que je fasse une connerie ; que la rechute soit plus terrible encore… Finalement, il avait bien raison de s'inquiéter. Jusqu'au jour où… _»

.

.

.

- Voici donc ce cher Henry, annonça Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire goguenard peint sur la figure. On vous attendait Draco et moi.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? s'empressa de répondre le concerné tout en consultant du regard Draco.

- Vous devriez venir tous les deux en Russie, avec moi.

Harry arqua un sourcil. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Impossible, je te l'ai déjà répété cent fois. Harry a son livre à écrire et à soumettre à son éditeur et moi je dois mettre au point ce nouveau parfum, expliqua Draco, lassé. On ne peut pas quitter nos travails pour ton bon vouloir et celle de la famille Malefoy.

- Ta grand-mère est sur son lit de mort, Draco. Tu te dois d'aller respecter la tradition et aller à sa rencontre.

- Elle fabule ! Je suis certain qu'elle va s'en remettre. Tu te souviens de la fois où elle nous avait fait venir à Moscou pendant trois semaines parce qu'elle déprimait ?

- Ca s'appelle avoir le sens de la famille, rétorqua Lucius Malefoy en plantant ses orbes métalliques dans les yeux identiques de son fils.

- Et bien, il faut croire que je ne l'ai pas ; tout simplement.

- Ca risque de changer. Avec ta mère, nous pensons qu'elle t'a mis dans son testament. Ta grand-mère est propriétaire d'une mine d'extraction de pierres précieuses en Sibérie je te signale. Tu ne peux pas cracher dessus.

- Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas supporter le choc que je sois homosexuel ?

- Et moi aussi je croyais que j'allais en mourir ! s'emporta Lucius. Et pourtant je suis là, je te parle oui ou non ? Avec l'héritage, tu pourrais avoir ta propre marque de cosmétiques. Tu y penses à ça ?

- Je pense surtout que je devrais faire l'hypocrite pendant des jours entiers…

- C'est-ce qu'on fait de mieux dans la famille ! fit remarquer le patriarche.

- Tonks est aussi sur le testament ?

- Sincèrement ? Je ne pense pas.

- Alors, grand-mère préfère donner sa fortune à un homosexuel plutôt qu'à une mère de famille en détresse ?

- C'est à peu près le schéma… marmonna-t-il.

- Et tu y gagnes quoi là-dedans ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Jamais je ne…

Draco eu un regard perçant.

- Très bien, je voudrai le collier de l'impératrice. Et la voiture de collection… Et les images d'archives du Parti Communiste et d'autres babioles. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir informer !

- Et je suis censé faire quoi là-dedans ? interrogea sceptiquement Harry en déposant le parapluie contre un mur.

- Le convaincre, Henry !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne te souvienne toujours pas de son nom ! s'emporta Draco. Tu le fais exprès, hein ? C'est Harry.

- Harry, répéta Lucius Malefoy comme s'il s'agissait d'un produit bas de gamme qui ne méritait même pas son attention. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas resté insensible aux charmes envoûtants de la Russie ?

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Dans leurs prunelles dansaient le souvenir de leur toute première fois…

.

.

.

« _La réconciliation. Elle était née de la manière la plus improbable qui soit. Harry avait un frère ; un demi-frère. Je les ai vu par la fenêtre échanger une accolade. Et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. La jalousie. En voyant Harry dans les bras d'un autre homme je me suis aperçu qu'il était la seule chose qui me manquait, la seule chose pour laquelle il valait la peine de vivre encore. Ce jour-là nous nous sommes disputés et aussitôt réconciliés sur l'oreiller. C'était magique. Et à partir de là je me suis dis que le cauchemar devenait conte de fée…. _»

.

.

.

- Alors c'est d'accord ? demanda le père de Draco.

- Nous ne savons pas encore, Papa. Il y a plein de choses que nous devons voir avant cela. Et puis, je pense que j'ai déjà une vie assez confortable comme cela. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je veux dire, financièrement. Je fais un métier que j'aime et je commence tout juste à avoir de la liberté dans mes manœuvres. Ce qui compte le plus pour moi c'est ma vie à deux. Ca ne m'intéresse pas de partir à l'autre bout de l'Europe quérir un héritage que je ne suis même pas sûr d'obtenir. Je veux juste rester à Paris la moitié de l'année et en profiter.

Manifestement, Lucius Malefoy était déçu.

- Je dirai à ta mère que tu ne lui offres pas le plaisir de rêver dès ce soir d'argenterie.

- Embrasse-la pour moi, répondit Draco avec un fin sourire.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement.

Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Harry vit un simple sourire - dénué d'ironie - s'esquisser sur le visage de cet homme autrefois si antipathique… Lucius Malefoy sortit du bureau d'un pas claudiquant, la main fermement appuyée sur sa canne à pommeau. Draco ouvrit grand la fenêtre, et d'un geste instinctif s'y accouda afin de regarder le monde s'étendre devant lui telle une frise de papier-peint.

Une image mentale très précise sauta aux yeux de Harry lorsqu'il le vit ainsi. C'était une nouvelle fois au 4 Privet Drive, au tout début, lorsque Harry avait dû amener Draco à Londres.

- Nous allons bientôt aller à la bibliothèque, murmura-t-il.

Le simple fait de l'avoir dit avait réveillé en sursaut un fantôme du passé. Comment oublier les premiers mots qu'il avait prononcé à l'adresse de l'homme qui devrait, plus tard, déterminer sa vie ?

Draco se retourna.

- Et c'est cela que les anglais appellent une sortie culturelle ? J'imaginais plutôt une visite au British Museum ou quelque chose du genre…

Sa voix était beaucoup plus suave que celle employée il y a des années de cela, dans la banlieue londonienne lors d'un fatidique été. Désormais, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux en ayant une certaine retenue étant donné que les collègues et associés de Draco allaient et venaient devant la baie vitrée du couloir.

- Tu crois que ça ce finira comment ? reprit Draco.

- Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à…

Draco déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres en arborant une mine à la fois contrariée et déçue.

- Je pensais que tu ferais beaucoup plus originale comme fin.

- En général, c'est toi qui me fournit les bonnes idées alors…

- Tu n'as pas d'excuses, dit-il. On ne vit pas dans un conte de fées. On ne peut pas être heureux toute notre vie : c'est impossible. On ne peut pas se marier ni avoir des enfants alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on y penserait. Ca ne sert qu'à nous faire du mal supplémentaire. Tu n'es pas heureux comme ça ? Juste toi et moi ?

Il y avait presque des trémolos dans sa voix. Harry sentit instinctivement sa gorge se nouer.

- Ca n'a rien à voir… Tous les deux, c'est vraiment… bien. Mais… hésita l'écrivain.

- Il y a un mais ? Attends, je sais… Après tout ce temps tu te rends compte qu'être gay ce n'était pas ce que tu cherchais et que tu éprouvais le besoin irrépressible que de voir ton nom être transmis ? Tu veux avoir un fils c'est ça ? Ou peut-être une petite fille ? Tu veux une vie de famille, c'est bien ça ? Tu veux avoir la famille que tu n'as jamais eu ? Parce que sache que je ne pourrai jamais te l'offrir biologiquement et… et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferai pas. Par égoïsme. Ca a toujours été toi et moi, je ne veux pas que ça change.

- Tu as l'air heureux avec Suomi et Teddy, pourtant.

- Ce sont les enfants de Nymphadora, répliqua Draco piqué à vif.

- Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Tu as l'air plutôt complice avec eux. Tu… Tu veux des enfants autant que moi, non ?

- Non. J'ai… J'ai toujours su que je ne serai jamais époux ou père de famille. Ce sont des rôles qui ne me vont pas. Les types comme Ron, eux oui. Moi, non.

- Alors, tu ne veux pas ?

- C'est ça ou c'est rien.

.

.

.

« _Nous étions partis de rien. Nous avions tout. Et finalement, nous sommes devenus des rien du tout. Cet épisode est devenu un chapitre entier de notre vie : celui de la rupture. J'avais beaucoup pleuré ce soir-là et je pensais sincèrement avoir touché le fond. Pour moi, plus de lumière possible ; uniquement les ténèbres. Je vivais dans un cauchemar dont j'étais le sujet et l'acteur à la fois. Mes pieds se sont dérobés sous moi. Mon cœur ne battait plus. Et je revis l'horreur à l'état brut… Aujourd'hui, en fermant les yeux, je me souviens tout à fait de l'expression d'extase de Harry tandis qu'il se faisait prendre par Cédric. Il m'arrive encore d'y penser et d'en avoir si mal que je pleure silencieusement. Jamais ces images ne s'en iront. Constamment là à me hanter. Harry, lui, ne comprend pas. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Pour lui, tout cela appartient à cet affreux passé. Mais moi… Moi je ne peux pas oublier_. »

.

.

.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Il fixait Draco de ses yeux vert émeraude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « c'est ça ou c'est rien » ?

- Je…

- Tu veux… Tu veux…

- Non ! Bien sûr que non que je ne veux pas qu'on arrête tout ici. Ecoute, je me suis très mal exprimé. Comment pourrais-je simplement envoyé en l'air des années de combat ? On a tout fait pour que cela fonctionne entre nous deux. Et aujourd'hui on y est. La vie est beaucoup trop courte pour ne pas en profiter pleinement… pour ne pas faire ce dont on a toujours rêvé… pour ne pas…

- Je te demandais juste une concession, Draco.

- Une concession ? Accepter de se marier avec quelqu'un n'est pas une concession, Harry, mais un engagement à vie. Ce que j'appelle une concession c'est de vivre ici six mois de l'année. Un mariage, ça c'est… Mon éducation revient au galop, tu sais ? Pour moi, on ne se marie que si on est sûr à cent pour cent, quitte à attendre dix ans. Il n'y pas de divorce possible dans une véritable union. Ca a une consonance religieuse et la religion - la mienne tout du moins - ne tolère pas notre genre de couple… Et puis, se marier où ? En Angleterre ? En France ? Laisse-moi rire.

Draco semblait vouloir faire de l'humour mais Harry ne riait pas. Il semblait blessé.

- Quand… Quand je parlais de mariage, je ne voulais pas dire devant un prêtre et tout le blabla. Mais un truc tout simple : toi, moi, nos amis… Ce serait plus symbolique qu'officiel. Je sais bien que tu te refuserais d'être attaché à quelqu'un par un bout de papier. Je te connais un peu tout de même.

Draco se tu.

- Je sais que cela restera la grande question de notre vie de couple et de celle de beaucoup d'autres encore, finit-il par prononcer. Je trouve que les ennuis commencent lorsqu'on a la bague au doigt, pas toi ?

- Tu as peur. Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aérer l'esprit, t'enfuir ou t'en aller…

.

.

.

« _Je lui ai ensuite hurlé de s'en aller. Pour qu'au final, ce soit moi qui parte. Cela s'était passé très vite dans ma tête : j'avais besoin d'oxygène. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec Harry source de mon bonheur et de mon malheur à la fois. Il me bouffait. Les images de lui et Cédric entrelacés me rongeaient encore l'esprit. J'ai contacté un site internet de location d'urgence. Et le seul local dans mes moyens se trouvait à Nice, à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. J'ai fais mes cartons. J'ai pris un billet d'avion et j'ai demandé à Blaise de garder les meubles sans aucune précision. Quand je suis arrivé dans le sud de la France, cela m'a fait un bien fou - comme respirer un bol d'air frais après une sortie de prison. J'ai prit tout mon temps pour aménager mon nouvel appartement et, inconsciemment, j'ai pensé à celui de Paris désormais vide. Quelques jours plus tard, Blaise m'a appelé pour me dire qu'Harry était passé. Il m'a rapporté ses élans de tristesse et de culpabilité. Il m'a aussi demandé s'il devait lui donner ma nouvelle adresse. Ma réponse était claire : il fallait bien plus que cela pour se faire pardonner. _»

.

.

.

Draco le fixait intensément.

- Oui, j'ai peur. Je suis effrayé même. Pour moi, c'était beaucoup plus facile d'échapper à ça… à ce schéma habituel du couple approchant la trentaine. Je ne sais pas… Cela m'a l'air tout bonnement évident de ne jamais vouloir se marier. C'est la première fois qu'on a des points de vue si différent sur une même question et j'ai peur de te faire du mal juste par mes mots. Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est la vérité, _ma_ vérité. Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, Harry. Quand tu faisais ta cure de désintox, j'ai passé mes journées en compagnie de Teddy et Suomi et une après-midi nous sommes allés au manoir de mes parents. On a revu toutes ces pièces, tous ces endroits remplis de souvenirs à mes yeux. Puis… Nous sommes rentrés dans ma chambre. Il y avait une photo de nous trois : toi, Blaise et moi. Et tu sais ce que m'a dit Teddy ? «** C'était le Monsieur à l'enterrement de Papa ? Il était tout seul, derrière. Je m'en souviens. Tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. **»

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

Draco prit une inspiration :

- Justement, c'est le contraire. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et les adultes ont tendance à montrer leur affection d'une manière tout à fait particulière…

Harry l'observa longuement.

- Je lui ai dit aussi que j'étais amoureux de toi depuis longtemps. Et pour lui cela a sonné comme l'évidence que nous allions nous marier un jour ou l'autre. Mais je lui ai dis que… que je ne le pensais pas car je n'avais pas besoin de ça… Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu m'aimes en retour.

Et ils se sourirent.

Harry sentait le regard brûlant de Draco sur lui. Finalement, il se recula quelque peu et désigna du menton le parapluie transparent qui lui avait ramené.

- A la radio, tout à l'heure, ils ont parlé d'une averse.

- Menteur ! s'exclama Draco. J'ai regardé la météo sur Internet il y a une demi heure.

- De une, je disais ça uniquement pour te faire plaisir. De deux, il semblerait que… Attends une minute. Tu savais qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir et tu m'as _quand même_ fait venir ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'à dit mon père tout à l'heure, déclara doucereusement Draco. Mentir et faire l'hypocrite c'est-ce que nous faisons de mieux dans la famille.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si la voie était libre et profita de cet instant pour embrasser fougueusement Draco. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, il chuchota :

- Pour celui que je devais te donner devant l'autel.

- Entendu Potter. Je reviendrai sûrement un peu plus tard. Je dois aller voir Monsieur Tuvier.

- D'accord. A ce soir.

- Ouais, à ce soir.

.

.

.

« _A Nice, j'ai continué de suivre ma formation de parfumerie et tout s'est passé très vite. Mon stage. Ma rencontre avec Anton. Ma passion grandissante. Anton était un peu la solution de facilité tombée du ciel. Il était beau, intelligent, doux et tout ce que l'on pouvait demander d'autre. Et même si mon cœur s'accommodait plutôt bien à cette situation, mon corps réclamait Harry. Je tremblais dès que son nom était prononcé et - malheureusement pour moi - ce fut souvent le cas. Les médias ouvraient des cicatrices que j'essayais de refermer depuis de bonnes années déjà. Et dès que je voyais le nom Harry Potter quelque part, je touchais instinctivement mes cicatrices aux poignets. C'était encore beaucoup trop douloureux. _»

.

.

.

Le retour en voiture se passa sans la moindre musique. Harry avait besoin de calme pour tout se remettre en tête. Il fixait résolument la route. Pour lui, c'était une journée ordinaire pour un couple ordinaire. Harry s'engageait dans l'avenue adjacente lorsque son téléphone portable vibra une nouvelle fois dans la journée. A un stop, il plaça son kit oreillette.

- Allo ?

- C'est Hermione.

- Ah, comment tu vas, Mione ?

- Le mieux du monde, et toi ?

- Passablement bien, répondit-elle. Ron et moi nous voulions prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Où se trouve mon meilleur ami ?

- Il s'est coupé avec une capsule de bière. Il doit sûrement être en train de se lamenter dans la salle de bain ou quelque chose comme ça… Et Draco ?

- Je viens de le quitter, annonça Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

- QUOI ?

- Pourquoi tu me hurles dessus ?

- Tu… Tu QUOI ?

- Attends, c'est un mal entendu, rectifia-t-il. Je voulais juste dire que je sortais de son bureau à l'instant.

- Ah, très bien. J'avais juste un peu peur que tu m'annonces la fin du monde sur un ton aussi banal. Ca va bien entre vous ?

- Ouais, ça va… Je viens de le demander en mariage. Et il a dit non, pour plein de raisons.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Harry.

Il mit ses essuie-glace car il commençait, contre toute attente, à pleuvoir.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien après tout. C'est juste que… que je ne savais pas que c'était si important à mes yeux. Je respecte sa décision, vraiment mais…

- Tu avais placé beaucoup d'espoir dans sa réponse, compléta Hermione, perspicace.

- A peu près, ouais. Attends, une minute. Je dois passer la deuxième et le fil s'emmêle.

- Harry James Potter ! Ne me dites pas que vous conduisez au téléphone.

- Je ne le dirai pas alors.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux ? Les enquêtes scientifiques ont prouvés que le cerveau était beaucoup moins réactif lorsqu'on…

- C'est un trajet court, trancha l'écrivain.

- Cinquante pour cent des accidents mortels de la route se font sur des trajets courts.

- Et l'autre moitié ? Bon, Mione, je sais que tu essais de m'alerter de tous les dangers qui m'entourent mais tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais ce qu'il faut… je suis une tête brûlée après tout. Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai fabriqué un cocktail Molotov dans le garage des Weasley avec Fred et George ? Je m'étais brûlée le sourcil droit.

- Harry, la vie est trop courte. Ne la mets pas péril stupidement.

- Ce n'est qu'un kit oreillette, bon sang. Ne me fait pas culpabiliser pour ça. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'appelle je te signale.

- Et bien tu n'aurais pas dû répondre car je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu conduisais à l'heure qu'il est, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Il est qu'elle heure au fait ?

- La montre à quartz de Ron qu'il a laissé sur la table indique 14 : 20. Et il fait douze degrés à Londres.

- Merci de la précision. Ecoute Hermione, tu diras bonjour à Ron de ma part. Cet après-midi, je dois écrire et j'ai pris du retard sur le délai de mon éditeur. Et puis, je dois classer des papiers parce que c'est un peu le foutoir niveau organisation pour mon nouveau roman. J'ai tout en vrac dans un carton et je ne sais même plus où Draco l'a arrangé en passant l'aspirateur hier.

- Tu es anxieux ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Mmh.

- J'éprouve du mal à écrire en ce moment, expliqua Harry, navré. Ca me préoccupe un peu, je dois te l'avouer. Je dois trouver une solution très vite sans pour autant bâcler ma nouvelle œuvre. J'ai également un couple à faire tenir debout et d'autres engagements.

- Relaxe, dans deux mois tu viens à Londres.

- C'est vrai. Je vais te laisser raccrocher. Si j'appuie sur le bouton je risque de foncer dans un mur, plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu es incorrigible, Harry. Appelle-moi dans la semaine pour me dire quel a été ton remède écriture.

- Pas de soucis. Prends soin de tes patients.

- En parlant de ça, j'en ai un qui hurle dans la salle de bain. A bientôt !

Le _bip_ retentissant dans son oreille. D'un geste nonchalant, il arracha son kit et le jeta sur le siège passager avant. Harry emprunta une rue juste devant un cimetière.

.

.

.

« _Puis la douleur d'un décès suivit. Remus nous avait quitté et je sens encore les larmes de Nymphadora mouiller mon visage. L'enterrement avait eu lieu à Paris, la ville de l'amour. Même si ma cousine avait besoin de moi, je craignais plus que tout d'y retourner. Les rues puaient les souvenirs de mes sentiments endeuillés pour Harry. On m'avait dit qu'il serait là également, près de la tombe de l'homme que j'admirais le plus. Au fond, cela me révoltait. Je n'avais plus envie de lui dans mon monde. Pas parce que je ne l'aimais plus. Mais j'appréhendais le cataclysme qui allait me secouer lorsque je l'apercevrai. Et nos regards se sont croisés par trois fois. Malgré le froid entre nous deux, cet acte simple suffit pour me rappeler la vérité : _

_On ne peut pas fuir éternellement l'homme qu'on aime. _»

.

.

.

Harry venait d'arriver chez lui et se dirigea vers sa cuisine où il se prépara une grande tasse de Caffè Latte. Il récupéra son grand Mug « Lui & Lui » et rejoignit son bureau où trainait une pile de dossiers en équilibre précaire. Il rangea rapidement son mini globe terrestre sur un dictionnaire franco-anglais. Harry arqua un sourcil quand il mit la main sur le PEZ Bob L'éponge de Draco, offert par Suomi. Et dire qu'il l'avait soupçonné de kleptomanie durant toute une soirée à cause de ça… Harry se permit un léger sourire et attrapa son notebook d'une seule main.

Une fois celui-ci allumé, il consulta ses mails. Puis quand il ne pu plus reculer l'échéance, il ouvrit un dossier de traitement de texte comportant déjà une bonne centaine de pages. Pour s'échauffer, il écrivit un petit texte dans un fichier annexe pour se remettre dans le bain. Il huma son Caffè Latte quelques secondes.

« Je crois que de nos jours, les nouveaux écrivains ont perdu contact avec le papier. Cet ami autrefois si familier fut relégué au second plan. Par souci pratique, par habitude ou simple addiction, l'écrivain des temps modernes a délaissé la plume pour le clavier. Le grand classique de la page blanche a été remplacé par les millions de pixels recouvrant l'écran. Ce n'est plus l'écriture manuscrit mais la police Georgia, Tahoma ou Century… En tout cas, ça économise du papier mais cela efface également les traces. Un clic, un virus, un coup de tête et voilà des mois de travail supprimés, valdingués dans une corbeille déjà pleine de papiers froissés. J'ignore si le talent numérique est beaucoup moins authentique qu'un autre. Après tout, nombre de contestations se sont faites autour de la toile… Et le plagiat… Le plagiat qui ne cesse toujours pas. »

Harry bu quelques gorgées de sa boisson chaude et cliqua sur enregistrer. Enfin, il s'attaqua au plus gros morceau : son roman qu'il peinait tant à écrire…

- Allez, tu peux le faire, s'encouragea-t-il. Comment tu faisais déjà, à dix-sept ans pour être si productif ?

La question semblait là, flottant dans les airs, juste au dessus de sa tête. Son roman parlait du voyage et des choses si ordinaires devenant extraordinaires aux yeux du narrateur. Ce dernier était un jeune adulte parti suivre sa dernière année de recherche en chimie organique dans une université étrangère. Harry avait déjà rédigé tout le nœud de l'intrigue mais il s'était de nombreuses fois figé d'effroi à l'idée d'écrire les premières lignes du roman. Aujourd'hui, il se le devait. Harry serra son stylo noir entre ses dents, le mordillant nerveusement. Il défia du regard son écran d'ordinateur puis reposa finalement sa tasse. Harry plaça ses pieds sur son bureau et prit le notebook sur ses genoux.

- On va parler météo dans ce cas, dit-il, défaitiste tout en posant son index droit sur la lettre U.

« Un petit garçon dans l'avion regardait par le hublot et dit :

- Nous sommes dans le ventre d'un gros oiseau qui s'envole.

Je l'ai regardé brièvement et j'ai souri face à son innocence. Cette simple phrase était un excellent avant-goût du Portugal. Nous traversions les nuages en douceur et moi aussi j'avais envie de rêver.

Quand le ciel s'émerveille. Chargé d'eau mais léger et souple comme un roseau. Du blanc recouvert de nacre argentée. Nuage pouvant recouvrir une micro cité de particules. Milliards de vivants mono ou pluricellulaire. H²O. C'est-ce qu'on apprend au collège, en cours de chimie. Mais comment donné un nom aussi barbare à une chose aussi belle ? Elle est si fluide, vitale, courant entre nos doits, roulant sur nos muscles. Puis la pluie. La pluie qui coule sur nous comme des milliers de petites caresses.

Après deux heures de vol, d'assoupissement et de rêve, nous sommes descendus sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. La brume maussade, figée par un nappage de nuages glacés, nous transissait de froid par ce matin de juillet. Faisant tomber à l'eau nos projets, le glou-glou des gouttes de pluie a trempé nos sacs. Le vent a tiré nos vêtements en arrière ainsi que nos cheveux devenus ébouriffés. Des épis impétueux, des mèches rebelles, des boucles indécentes... Et peu à peu, le distillat du soleil nous parvint par maigres rayons incandescents. Une rafale de chaleur s'est soudainement abattue sur nous comme si le mauvais temps n'avait jamais existé. Nous étions restés bouche bée face à ce changement climatique soudain.

La chevelure de Roxanne est revenue, tout à coup, à sa couleur d'origine. C'était d'un blond-doré dans lequel elle avait glissé un coquelicot vermeil en plastique. Il était néanmoins très bien fait, tant et si bien que nos yeux se laissaient abuser. Sa corole souffletait et battait telle les ailes d'un papillon. Cette seconde, je l'ai perçu d'une écœurante poésie. Je déteste les instants trop mielleux ou la mise en place sirupeuse d'une romance, facilitée par les conditions météorologiques. Jamais je n'ai pris des perches lumineuses que me tendait le soleil pour embrasser une fille.

Embrassons-nous plutôt sous la pluie.

Je suis arrivé au Portugal et jamais il ne plut durant l'été, sauf un matin où j'avais laissé mon linge sécher dehors. Roxanne et moi partagions un appartement pas très loin de notre futur campus universitaire. Cela changeait considérablement de Paris et de son atmosphère asphaltée. Là, nous avions des palmiers, la mer à perte de vue et des prix beaucoup plus accessibles.

Sur les plages endormies du Portugal, Roxanne et moi avions décidés de passer la nuit à la belle étoile. Nous voulions observer les astres qu'aucun d'entre nous aurait pu nommer avec certitude. Je m'étais emmitouflé dans un large sweat-shirt gris, un casque audio sur les oreilles. Je lui tenais la main.

Le brouillard s'épaississait alors que nous parcourrions les avenues silencieuses de Barra. Plus d'étoile en vue, juste l'aveuglement ouateux du brouillard. La pluie allait revenir. Enhardis, nous nous sommes tout de même rendus sur la plage avoisinante. L'humidité s'insinuait sous nos vêtements épais. Le sable fit un matelas de première qualité. Et la seule lumière suffisamment pure pour percer les nuages fantômes fut la lune.

Nous fîmes l'amour sur une dune, ce soir-là. »

Harry doutait que cela puisse sérieusement faire un bon début de roman. Il avait peur de perdre son lecteur dès la première page. Il referma son notebook et alla rédiger une lettre à sa Tante Pétunia avec qui il était désormais en bon terme…

.

.

.

« _Les lettres. Les fameuses lettres. Celles où, quelques mots plus tard, j'appris à accepter cette flamme qui ne voulait s'éteindre. J'appris aussi qu'Harry m'aimait autant - si ce n'est plus. Il m'a écrit : _

**_Un jour tu as dit : « Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne peux plus concevoir ma vie sans Harry. » Savais-tu à quel point ces quelques mots m'ont troublé ? Je ne pense pas réellement. Tu vois, je m'en souviens comme si tu venais de me le souffler et pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de quelques paroles dans les milliers que j'ai reçu venant de toi. […]_**

_J'ai toujours les lettres gardées précieusement dans le livre « __Papiers Froissés__ » - première édition - publié il y a déjà quelques années. C'était le déclic. Je l'aimais. Et quelques jours après ça, il était en bas de chez moi sous la pluie. Et vous connaissez la suite… _»

.

.

.

Il était en train de signer la lettre lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Harry tourna la tête et vit Draco sur le seuil, les cheveux trempés et le parapluie transparent en main.

- Tu as encore oublié quelque chose à la maison ?

Draco fit oui de la tête.

- J'ai retrouvé ton PEZ, reprit Harry en tâtonnant sur son bureau afin de mettre la main sur une enveloppe. Je l'ai mit sur l'étagère derrière toi. Mais si tu continues à ce rythme là tu ne mettras jamais au point ce nouveau parfum.

- J'ai oublié le plus important, prononça-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque. J'ai oublié de te dire que je t'aimais tout à l'heure. Et j'avais peur que tu doutes de mes sentiments pour toi.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes. Quand on se chamaille tous les deux, quand on se crie dessus ou quand on se sépare… ça prouve qu'on s'aime, non ?

- Je n'avais pas envie que tu te renfermes à cause de mon refus et que tout reparte dans le mauvais sens. Nous sommes conscients qu'avec notre couple, nous marchons sur des œufs. Alors j'essais de prendre des précautions.

- Attention Malefoy, tu risques de tomber dans le mièvre.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait. Et je n'ai plus rien à perdre : ça en vaut vraiment la peine…

Doucement, Draco tira sur le pull de Harry et l'attira vers le canapé.

- Tu te souviens ce qu'on a fait à l'ancien ?

- Celui de notre premier appartement ?

- Oui.

- Il était tout défoncé.

- J'adore tes vilains jeux de mots… susurra Draco.

Désormais, Harry était assis sur le canapé et grignotait ses lèvres. Draco, pour sa part, était assis en califourchon sur lui. Il passa sa main sur son cou afin d'approfondir leur baiser.

- Ton patron ne va pas te tuer d'être parti sans prévenir ?

- J'ai prétexté une migraine, répondit Draco d'une voix hachée. Les gens attendront pour sentir _enfin_ bon.

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres en déboutonnant sa chemise. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son torse dans une caresse mesurée. Il sentait les mains de Draco chercher les boutons tout en ayant les yeux clos. Par la fenêtre, le souvenir de leur première nuit à Moscou tapait contre les carreaux. Harry s'appliqua alors à lui faire un succion tout en passant sa paume dans son dos. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent par moment.

C'était un orage de passion.

- Attends, dit Harry, je voudrais juste que tu te souviennes de cette seconde toute ta vie. Je veux que tu te souviennes qu'à ce moment précis, je t'aimais. D'accord ?

- Mmh. Si tu veux, ouais. Je peux faire ça.

Draco avait prononcé ces derniers mots tout en déblayant son visage des quelques mèches brunes.

- Pourquoi cette seconde en particulier, Harry ? murmura-t-il tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Pourquoi pas une autre ? Il y en avait tout un tas de belles…

- Je sais… Je veux juste que tu te souviennes des moindres des détails. De mon toucher... De mon parfum... De mes yeux posés sur toi…

A chaque bout de phrase, ils s'étaient embrassés, leur corps fiévreux s'appelant l'un l'autre.

- Je m'en souviendrai, Harry, gémit-t-il alors que la pression devenait trop forte pour résister quelques minutes supplémentaires.

.

.

.

« _C'était la période de sevrage. Je ne voyais plus Harry. Il ne touchait plus à la drogue. Et ça a duré des mois interminables. En général, nous parlons peu de cette période douloureuse lui et moi. Car elle nous rappelle comment nous avons pu très mal tourner. Lui, mort. Moi, mort-vivant. Je venais le voir de temps à autre, vérifier s'il allait bien, si les médicaments n'étaient pas trop forts, si la cure ne lui était pas trop douloureuse et surtout, s'il m'aimait encore… J'avais peur - une fois de plus - que cette période loin de moi l'éloigne aussi bien sentimentalement parlant. Mais j'avais encore plus peur pour sa santé. S'il ne se soignait pas très vite, il n'y aurait plus de billet retour. Alors j'ai prié pour qu'il me revienne en entier. _»

.

.

.

La sensation était toujours la même après toutes ces années. La légère douleur et le plaisir qui s'y mêlait peu à peu, par mouvement. Draco avait ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Sa tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, il sentait Harry baiser son cou. C'était toujours aussi agréable. Il ne parvenait pas à se lasser.

Draco plaça deux doigts sous le menton de Harry afin de goûter une mille et unième fois à ses lèvres. Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, Draco dit avec une once d'humour :

- On sait parfaitement ce que cela fera d'embrasser l'autre et on est toujours aussi pressé de recommencer. Tu m'expliques ?

- Peut-être parce que j'espère que tu vas enfin t'améliorer.

Draco lui pinça l'épaule.

- C'était une question rhétorique. Contente-toi de faire ton travail.

Harry reprit son mouvement de va-et-vient, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Parce que c'était un peu ça Draco et lui. Ils avaient tous deux un laissé-passé pour aller et venir dans la vie de l'autre sans qu'aucune objection puisse être faite…

.

.

.

« _Et quand le jour des retrouvailles a sonné, nous nous sommes embrassés. C'était comme recevoir de l'oxygène. Nous allions enfin pouvoir tout recommencer du bon pied après deux ans d'essais et d'échecs successifs. Et pour réussir de la plus belle manière qui soit, nous avions décidés de revenir aux bases. Au tout début. Vous savez, Harry et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés à Little Whinging, nous ne pouvions nous redécouvrir ailleurs. Cela sonnait comme l'évidence. _

_Il n'en pouvait en être autrement. Rien que lui et moi. _»

.

.

.

Tranquillement, Draco se rhabillait. Harry lui jetait parfois des regards en biais comme s'il s'assurait qu'il n'allait pas soudainement s'évaporer. Mais tout était bien réel. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage.

- Eh, j'étais très bien comme ça !

- Je n'ai même plus le droit de te toucher ?

- Si, mais la tête jusqu'à la nuque uniquement.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Je me dépêche. Je dois toujours aller chez Monsieur Tuvier.

- Ok, bonne route.

- Je peux prendre ta voiture ?

- Pourquoi pas la tienne ?

- Elle ne m'aime pas la mienne, dit-il avec une petite moue.

- Les clefs sont dans le cendrier de l'entrée.

Draco renoua négligemment sa cravate puis sorti du bureau, arborant un sourire vainqueur.

.

.

.

« _Ce voyage en Angleterre nous a permis de faire table rase du passé. On a enfin respiré. Nous avons pu faire tout ce qu'un couple ordinaire fait. Et ça nous a rendu incroyablement plus fort. Cela aurait pu être une magnifique fin, mais ce n'était que le début de notre histoire… Maintenant, je ne parle plus au passé mais au présent. Je l'aime Docteur. J'aime Harry et je n'ai plus peur de le dire ou de l'admettre. Parce que ça fait indéniablement parti de moi. _»

Face à Draco se tenait son psychothérapeute et il avait enfin réussi à mettre des mots sur tant d'années de souffrance et de non-dit. Cela lui avait permit d'avancer en même temps que son couple. C'était sa dernière séance de thérapie et le résultat avait été concluant.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit là du point final, formula le psy. Je vous félicite de tous les progrès accomplis Monsieur Malefoy.

Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir déclaré :

- Merci à vous, Monsieur Tuvier.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Désormais, l'avenir leur appartenait.

**FIN DE L'EPILOGUE**

* * *

Tadam. Je ne sais pas si vous appréciez réellement cet épilogue. A vrai dire, j'étais réellement angoissée à l'idée de le poster de peur qu'il déçoive les lecteurs ; que cela ne soit pas à la hauteur... J'espère en tout cas que cela vous fera une bonne lecture pour les vacances d'été et que les votres ont été excellentes. Je vous embrasse sur les deux joues et je prendrai grand soin à répondre à toutes les reviews. Par contre, pour ceux n'ayant pas de compte, je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre car j'y tiens... Si j'avais le temps je ferai des remerciements par ordre alphabétique mais bon, ce serait un peu pitoyable, non ? Donc... Une seule question en suspend : avez-vous aimés ou non ? Sachez que j'ai été très heureuse de partager cette aventure avec vous ; de voir grandir les personnages ; de leur attribuer une histoire et une destinée propre... Mais je vous laisse deviner qui sont les véritables héros de papiers.

Avec tout l'amour fanfictionesque du monde,

/ ) /)  
(o.Ô)  
(")_(")_ **Dairy's Scribenpenne***


End file.
